Story of Black dragon's child
by KiyoshiWakeshima
Summary: This is my first fanfiction. The story of Natsu Souleater, son of Acnologia. "Yes, it is the truth. I killed many. 'But why' you must ask yourself. I was forced to do that so many times until I started to enjoy it. But you know what else is true? You killed as well. Did someone force you to do that? I think the answer is 'no'" dark/Natsu but not evil, stronger/Natsu, smarter/Natsu
1. Chapter 1- Perfect student

_I got the inspiration for this story from story called Natsu Deathbringer, the Dragon Prince written by great author ShesTheBoss19. I recommended his stories because they are really great and they are one of the reasons why I am on this page._

 _Hello, this is my first fanfiction._

 _I hope you like it :)._

 _P.S. I'm sorry if I write something wrong, English is not my native language._

 **Story of Black dragon's child**

 **"demon's/ dragon's speech"**

"normal speech"

 **'demon's/ dragon's thoughts'**

 **Chapter 1:**

He was flying over the destroyed village and admired the destruction that he caused. He decided to leave when he heard cries and felt immense magical power. That power could rival an adult mage and for some reason it felt familiar. After few moments of thinking what to do about it he decided he'll go and check it out. The mighty dragon was surprised when he found a child not older then three. The child had pink, spiky hair, his clothes was torn but he had not major injuries. When the child saw the dragon boy began to cry harder. The dragon just tched at child and was about to crush it when idea pop in his head. Many dragons had already have their disciples and why he wouldn't take the boy as his own.

Nodding at his brilliant idea he asked the boy **"What's your name brat?"**

"M-my name i-is N-Natsu... Who-o are y-you... mister d-dragon?" boy stuttered, fear clearly in his eyes but there was also small trace of awe at how strong the dragon looked.

The dragon stood proudly **"Well me? I am the black dragon in the book of apocalypse, chaos dragon king and king of all dragons Acnologia."**

Acnologia looked around for few seconds and after he confirmed that no one alive was anywhere near he asked **"Hey brat! Where are your parents?"** Acnologia asked.

"Dead" Natsu said with sobs.

Acnologia smirked evilly but the boy was to occupied with his crying to noticed it **"Say brat... Would you like to learn dragon slayer magic?"**

The boy looked up at the dragon with confusion in his eyes but overall there was hope in those big black eyes "You would take care of me?"

 **"I suppose that's one way to sa-"** He wasn't able to finish because the boy had already embraced his claws.

"Thank you" Natsu said quietly.

Acnologia took him in his paw and they flown from bloody scent and destroyed village in dark sky.

 **"You know you'll have to do everything I ask you to do in order for you to learn dragon slayer magic?"** Acnologia asked as he flew above dark clouds.

"Yes, I'll do my best! You won't regret your decision!" Boy yelled with big toothy grin.

Acnologia chuckled **"We'll see about that"**

 **'He'll be perfect student'**

 **End of chapter 1**

 _I hope you like it. If you have any ideas of parings tell me. This story will mainly follow the events in the manga. Please review and thanks for reading :)_


	2. Chapter 2- A boy and a dragon

**Chapter 2:**

 ****two years later****

Five year old Natsu was now sitting on corpse of gigantic demon. The demon had two big horns on it's head and was cowered in black scales. It had gold eyes and it's claws were gold as well. The demon was a creature that looked like something between lion and wolf. It also had six legs and two big bat-like wings on it's back. Natsu was covered in bruises and cuts and he was taking deep breaths trying to get air back to his lungs. Acnologia flew to him with frown and said **"That was disappointing. You needed three hours to defeat that demon."**

Acnologia was in reality pretty pleased. In two years Natsu and Acnologia have developed a father-son relationship... weird one but it was a relationship nevertheless.

"*puf* Yeah *puf* right you *puf* overgrown lizard" Natsu said panting "Admit it, you're happy!"

Acnologia turned his head and smirked **"Your job hear is done... Let's go back home so you can start learning your secret arts"**

"Sure" Natsu said as he stood up.

 ****five years later****

Natsu was sleeping under a tree. He is now 10 years old and was wearing black jacket with blue lines all over it without the right sleeve, black scaly scarf, necklace with colored dragon scales (there was 18 scales), and black combat boots. In past five years Natsu become much stronger. He slayed 18 dragons, he was part of dragon council and was second in strength in council (first one was Acnologia of course).

One day Acnologia told him he would have to leave because of several other dragons will be sealed in their dragon slayers to avoid slayers becoming dragons themselves. It was stupid if you ask him or Acnologia but Acnologia still had to change these dragons in the council. He was king after all.

Today is the seventh of July X777. Natsu wake up and look around. When he didn't see Acnologia he tensed. Acnologia was always somewhere around him while he slept. Remembering about what Acnologia said he yelled "Hey Acnologia! Where are you?" Natsu said

 _no responses_

"Where are you overgrown lizard?!" Natsu said with a bit of panic in his voice.

 _no responses_

"DAADD!" he shouted, almost crying.

 _no responses_

He knew this day would come but did not know when.

He stood up and started walking through the woods. Although he was a member of the council he did not know where the dragons are now because the Council constantly changed its location. Natsu sniffed the air in case he can feel Acnologia's scent but the dragon was already too far away.

 ****time skip****

He was walking for servel days now. He had dark circles under his eyes because he didn't slept at all this past few days.

Not too far away from Natsu was an old woman with pink hair. She saw the boy and tched "Human" she said but then she saw boy's eyes.

His eyes were empty, lifeless, hollow. She sighed and yelled "Hey brat! What are you doing here and who are you?"

Boy look at her little startled like he didn't notice her untill now.

"Why do you wan'na know you old hag?" boy asked.

On women's forehead appeared tick-mark "I am not 'old hag'. My name is Porlyusica."

The boy just muttered something under his breath.

"Where are your parents?" Porlyusica asked as she sighed again.

She could see sadness in his eyes "He had to leave me".

'Makarov would be happy with new brat' she tought.

"Hey brat, come with me." She said

"My name is Natsu for your information and why the heck should I listen to you old hag?"

"That does it!" she yelled.

She was now beyond pissed and took the boy's arm and began to drag him in the direction of Magnolia.

 **End of chapter 2**

 _Thanks for reading :)_


	3. Chapter 3- First friend

**Chapter 3:**

In town known as Magnolia was loudest, most destructive and most of all strongest guild in whole Fiore. That guild was known Fairy tail... and it was as loud as ever.

The door shoot open and everybody went silent with few members murmuring something. At the entrance stood Porlyusica and held the boy who looked like he was dragged here. The boy had unusual pink hair and his clothes was completely black with blue markings on it. Porlyusica was holding boy's wrist and the boy was trying to get free of woman's iron grip.

"Let go of me!" boy yelled without noticing that they entered the guild.

"Where's Makarov?" Porlyusica said ignoring the boy.

"I'm here Porlyusica. So who is that?" small old man asked from second floor.

Boy now finally noticing everybody looked around as he stooped his attempts to get his arm out of old bat's grip. He finally said "My name is Natsu, Natsu Souleater."

"I found him wandering in the woods. Take care of the boy and goodbye. I won't stay here any longer. There is too many people around." Porlyusica said.

When she was out of sight guild's attention turned to Natsu.

"Natsu Souleater... That's.. umm... interesting name you got there." Makarov said, jumping off railings on the second floor.

"My father gave me that name." Natsu said emotionlessly.

"Where is your father now boy?" someone asked.

"He left me" Natsu said with hint of sadness in his voice.

"Ummm... W-who is your father?" little girl with dark blue hair asked.

Natsu smiled proudly "My father and my master is dragon king, dragon of apocalypse, Acnologia."

Those members who were talking after they heard this they went silent.

Makarov palled as his eyes widened, some members were terrified along with blunette girl and children who didn't know who Acnologia was were confused at reactions of older members.

The silence was broken with loud shout "Yeah right! Like some king of dragons would raise asshole like you." shouted half-naked black-haired boy.

"Who are you calling an asshole, stripper?" Natsu said.

"Wan'na go Pinky" boy shouted.

"Gray, I don't think that's smart. I mean this kid was raised by Acnologia so-" some regular member said little shaking.

"So what?! You think I care. I can beat him without a prob-" He was cut off by punch in his stomach. Gray flew the entire guild and ended up at the other end by landing on the table and coughing up blood.

"Nobody. Calls. Me. Pinky!" Natsu said quietly, but they could hear him. His hair was shadowing his eyes. When he looked up shiver passed through their spine. His eyes showed pure hatred and fury.

"Gray!" yelled scarlet haired girl. The girl ran towards Natsu and just when sword appeared in her hand, Makarov yelled "Erza! Stop!"

"Why master?! He just punched Gray!" Erza asked/yelled stopping and her sword disappeared.

"Because he will become a member." Makarov said with s smile.

"WHAT?!" every body yelled including Natsu.

"What if I don't want to join?! And besides I have to find my father." Natsu said.

"You will find him easier if you join." Makarov said.

Natsu thought about it. Old man had a point. Acnologia told him once that mages joined guilds to take missions and earn money and he could use some money now and then. Not to mention that he could get some information while being on those missions. After few more moments of thinking he decided "Okay, I'll join but if I don't like it here I'll leave when ever I want!"

"Then follow me." Makarov said with smile.

They went to bar and Makarov take stamp with Fairy tail symbol on it. Others went to help Gray.

"Where and what color?" Makarov said.

"Right shoulder, blue outline, black on the inside." Natsu said emotionlessly.

"Here you go" Makarov said as he stomped the stamp on Natsu's shoulder "Now you are a member of Fairy Tail."

No one cheered. They just went to do things they were doing before Porlyusica dragged the boy trough their doors.

Few minutes later Natsu went and sit on the bar. A barmaid gave him a glass of orange juice as master instructed her to do.

"Hello, my name is Wendy Marvell." The blue haired girl from earlier said.

"Need something?" He asked not looking at her. He could tell who it was by her smell after all. He didn't even have to hear her voice.

"Well... I... umm... I'm dragon slayer as well." She said shyly looking at her feet.

Natsu raised an eyebrow and turned his head to look at small girl and said "Really? Which element do you use?"

"I was raised by sky dragon Grandeeney so I am a sky dragon slayer." she said.

"Sky dragon? They're good trackers. It's hard to hide from them since they can feel the flow of wind." He said with thoughtful expression as he remembered one nice sky dragon queen in the council.

"You now something about sky dragons?!" She asked hopefully, her eyes shinning in happiness.

"Of course I do. You have to know what you kill." Wendy paled. He saw that. For some reason he felt strange attachment to the girl so he said fast since she looked like she was going to pass out "Don't worry, I didn't kill any dragon named Grandeeney."

"You killed a dragon?!" asked the shocked member near him who heard him. His shout attracted attention of few more members.

Natsu smirked and take out his necklace with scales. "Dragon _s_. 18 to be precise."

Their jaws dropped to the floor. There was some who even spit their beer and some fell from their chair in shock.

 **End of chapter 3.**

 _Please review and t_ _hanks for reading :)_


	4. Chapter 4- Tears

**Chapter 4:**

 ****time skip - two weeks****

In past two weeks everybody was afraid of Natsu because second day after joining he beat up few more unlucky members who said to him Pinky. Well most of them were afraid; Wendy, the girl that was wearing green dress, her hair was tied up in two pony tails and was 5 years younger then Natsu and there is Mirajane Strauss, she-devil, mage who use takeover magic, she was wearing gothic clothes and her long white hair was tied up in pony tail. Mirajane was 1 year older then Natsu and she had younger brother and sister. Natsu and Mira become friends after he beat Erza when she challenged him one week ago. Let's just say 'Mira' as everybody calls her won't let her rival's defeat anytime soon.

Oh, and for those who don't know Erza uses requip magic. Her being special in more then one way... but we'll get to her later.

 ****six years leter****

Under an old oak tree in Magnolia park sat one pink haired teenager. Next to him was white haired girl around the same age as the boy. They were talking about something.

"Are you sure you don't need my help?" Natsu asked Mira. Natsu is now 16 year old boy with pink (salmon if you ask him) hair, black combat boots, grey baggy pants, black coat without right sleeve, black scaly scarf and colored necklace with dragon scales.

"Yes, I'm sure. I'm an S-class mage as well. You should have more faith in me." Mira said with smile.

"Mira! We have to go and Natsu don't worry so much. I am a man and I can take care of my family." shouted Elfman, Mira's younger brother.

"You'll be with your boyfriend when we come back." Lisanna was teasing as she yelled.

Mira blushed so hard that her face was color of Erza's hair "He's not my boyfriend!"

As they left no one noticed a certain pink haired dragon slayer blushing at what Lisanna said.

(You all know what happened on that mission)

 ****few days leter****

Natsu was coming home after another successful job. He went on one since he was bored and since Mira wasn't there and Wendy was taking care of those cats he went alone.

When Natsu opened the doors of the guild and instead of fights and celebrations found a crying faces of members he was surprised. Not that he showed anything else except raising an eyebrow. He saw Mirajane and Elfman crying harder then anyone. When he didn't saw Lisanna he got idea of what happened. Strauss siblings were on S-class mission after all.

He went to Mira. As he walked toward her, he heard several other members saying something about him. Something as "Why is he here?", "He should go, nobody doesn't need him here now.", "He doesn't even care" or "That emotionless freak should just go away"

Natsu just shoot them few death glares and they shut up. They didn't think he could hear them. When he came to Mira he knelt beside her and hugged her strongly. She buried her head in his shoulder and cried. "What happened? Who made you cry?" He asked as he gently stroked her hair.

"L-Lisanna... she-*sob*-she's dead *sob*" She said sobbing.

"Who killed her?" Natsu asked, although he more care about Mira crying then Lisanna's death. Don't think he didn't care at all but now only crying Mira was on his mind. She and Wendy were the only ones who haven't seen him as a heartless monster and to see one of them crying was tearing his heart apart. Sure Lisanna didn't treat him badly but he saw fear in her eyes if there was no one around them when they talked. He saw Mira as his best friend and maybe more than that, and Wendy has been as a younger sister.

"I did" Elfmen said sobbing.

Natsu's vision became blurry with anger. He rose up from his position next to Mira and began walking to Elfman. His magic was barely under control. Sparks of black magic danced around his body.

"You said that you can take care of them." he said quietly, but they were able to hear him. He growled. "You said that man's duty is to protect their family." He said louder. Sparks around his body became stronger. "Right? RIGHT!" He yelled. "Then why is MIRA CRYING?!" Now he was wrapped in his black magic and sparks danced around him. He was about to hit Elfmen when Mira cried "Stop Natsu! It's not his fault!" Magical pressure around Natsu died out and many released their breath that they didn't know they hold until now. He turned and walked away. Everyone was moving from his way because they did not want his anger on them.

 **End of chapter 4**

 _Please review and thanks for reading :)_


	5. Chapter 5- Black dragon

**Chapter 5:**

 ****two years later****

"Gahh!" Lucy cried in annoyance as she walked down the road. "IS MY SEX APPEAL ONLY WORTH 1000 JEWELS?!"

"Black Dragon!" cried some girl in voice that was clearly of some fangirl. Lucy's had jerked in direction from where she heard the scream.

"Black Dragon?! Isn't he the famous wizard from Fairy Tail?" Lucy asked excitedly. She started running to large group of people. In the center of a group of girls stood a man with purple hair, white shirt, red pants and a purple cloak. Her heart began to pound faster. 'What is this? Is this love?' thought Lucy. In her eyes appeared hearts. She started hopping to the Black Dragon when she was pushed. Heart in her eyes were shattered. When she looked behind her she saw tall man in black coat, grey pants, black combat boots, black shirt with blue markings. His face was hidden by the shadow of the hood. Behind the man was small girl in green dress and her dark-blue hair was tied up in two ponytails. The girl was talking with two cats. One cat was blue and one was white. White cat was wearing pink dress and blue one just had green bundle. Lucy turned her head to Black Dragon who was now sweating. The man with hood was talking to him about something.

 ****With man in coat****

"So you are Black Dragon of Fairy Tail, ha?" Hooded man asked in monotone voice.

"Yes I am." Purple-haired wizard said proudly.

"May I see your guild mark? I always wanted to see Fairy tail's guild mark in person" Man asked with smirk that was barely visible because of the hood.

Black Dragon started sweating "M-my guild mark? S-sure.."

Suddenly, in front of the Black Dragon appeared magic circle and from it flew the shadows. Hooded man smirked and stepped aside dodging the shadows effortlessly. Crowd of girls ran away screaming in fear.

Lucy heard blue haired girl that was next to her saying "That was bad idea."

"What was bad idea?" Lucy asked not understanding what was going on.

"It's bad idea to take Natsu's moniker. And not to mention that guy attacked him." blue haired girl said. "Oh and by the way I am Wendy and this is Happy and Charla." She pointed to the cats. "Aye" Said blue cat and "Nice to meet you" said white cat. "My name is Lucy and I wante-" She couldn't finish because Black Dragon flew in front of her almost hitting her. She looked at a man with hood shocked. The man removed hood and she could now see his shockingly pink hair and cold, emotionless eyes.

"That should teach you to never take my name." Pink-haired man... no, teen said to the man who Lucy thought was Black Dragon. The pink haired man take off his coat and now Lucy was able to see symbol on his right shoulder. Then something hit her (not literally) '...take my name...' she thought 'that mean... he is the real one...'

"He's the real Black Dragon?!" Lucy shouted "And that symbol.. It's Fairy tail's symbol!"

Then she noticed the same symbol on Wendy's right shoulder.

"Yup, he's the real thing." Wendy said "My brother is one of the strongest Fairy tail mages."

"Your brother?" Her eyes wanted to pop out of her head. She was staring in pink haired teen with gray pants, black combat boots and black shirt without right sleeve.

"Natsu! You said I would take care of this job." cried Wendy pointing to unconscious 'Black Dragon'.

"Sorry Wendy. He was just too annoying. Let's call the rune knights and get back to the guild. We can take another job when we get back." Natsu said coldly.

"Um... Excuse me.. Can I go with you... I want to join Fairy tail so..." Lucy asked hopefully.

Natsu didn't even look at her and start walking on the road toward train station putting his coat over his shoulders carelessly.

"Don't ignore me!" Lucy cried.

"Don't take this personally. He is like that to everyone." Wendy said

She started walking to Natsu after tying man who was called Bora. Lucy watched at her dumbfounded 'Am I supposed to go with her or what?'

Blue cat turned to Lucy and asked "Are you coming or what?" Lucy smiled and said fast "Sure!"

She ran after them and start talking to Wendy about Fairy tail and asking her tons of questions.

"Did she really have to come with us?" Natsu asked none peculiarly while looking in front of himself with his cold black eyes.

"Don't be rude Natsu. If she want to join of course she will come with us." said Charla in her motherly tone.

Natsu just tched at that "Whatever"

He didn't say anything after that.

They went together to train station. They soon found an empty cabinet when they get on train and sit down. Natsu sat next to window with thoughtful face. When train began to move Lucy noticed that Natsu turned green.

"Is he okay?" Lucy asked concerned.

"Yeah, he's fine." Happy said, munching a fish. Lucy sweat-dropped. 'Where did he find that fish?' She asked herself.

"He has terrible motion sickness." Charla explained.

"Oh~ poor g-" She wasn't able to finish as Wendy, Happy and Charla put their hands/paws on her mouth and Natsu look at her with death glare that send shivers through her spine.

"There's two think that you can't say to Natsu if you want to live." Wendy said quietly.

"1st: never ever call him Pinky." Happy said quiet so only Lucy can hear him.

"2nd: don't pity him." Charla said also quiet so only Lucy can hear her.

"O-okay" Lucy stuttered.

It was quiet for a while, Lucy trying to get over her shock, Natsu watching trough the window and Wendy and cats just sitting there (Happy had found another fish). After few moments Lucy once again began to talk. Endlessly.

'Does she ever shut up?' thought Natsu annoyed.

 **End of chapter 5.**

 _Thanks for the reviews and thanks for reading :)_


	6. Chapter 6- Fairy tail

**Chapter 6:**

"Whoaaa! This place is huge" Lucy said looking at Fairy tail guild. Natsu, Wendy, Lucy, Happy and Charla were standing in front of the guild's door. Natsu began to walk and others followed him. When he opened the door Lucy was shocked. Beer, chairs, tables and even wizards were flying everywhere.

"What's this?" Lucy said trying to be heard over one of Fairy Tail famous fights.

"They are really loud." said Wendy covering her ears but she had smile on her face. Well smile disappeared after the bottle with alcohol flew in Natsu's head. Everyone could hear loud sound of shattering glass, which somehow was heard over the sound of fight. It looked like the time itself had stopped. No one moved for a few moments and then panic had broken out. People started running in all directions. Some were jumping out of windows, some hide under the tables, some were running in a circle screaming their head off etc. Lucy could not believe what was happening.

"WHO THREW THAT BOTTLE?" Natsu's voice roared over the noise. On his forehead vain popped out and his eyebrow twitched. Sparks of his magic danced around him and temperature in the room dropped drastically. His coat was soaked in alcohol that was slowly dripping onto the floor.

All members who were still in the room showed to the trembling man who was under the table. The man was very tall and had white hair and blue eyes. Natsu suddenly appeared in front of the table under which was the man, and just before his fist crushed desk giant appeared at the door, shouting "Natsu! Stop!" When Lucy saw the giant she almost fainted.

Natsu lowered his fist on the table and made dent in the wood of the table. He tched, began to walk and went upstairs not making another sound. The white haired man under the table fainted from fear. Lucy was staring at the giant in front of her. Giant suddenly began to decrease until it became a little old man who was barely taller than Lucy's knees.

"New member?" asked old man seriously.

"Y-yes" Lucy stutter.

"Great! I'm Makarov Dreyar, master of Fairy Tail." The old man held out his hand to shake hands, grinning like madman.

'He is the master!' Lucy thought, shocked that this little old man was master of strongest guild in Fiore. "My name is Lucy"

"Did you get your Fairy tail symbol?" asked Makarov

"No, I didn't." said Lucy

"Then go to Mira. She's at the bar. She will give you your mark." Master said happily.

"Thank you" Lucy said happily as she turned and start walking to the bar.

"What were you thinking? I don't care if you hit each other but to hit Natsu?! If I hadn't come this would very badly finished!" Lucy could hear master yelling but there was no anger in his voice. He sounded amused actually.

When she came to the bar she saw only one girl that had white hair standing there. When she saw the girl's face, she realized who 'Mira' is.

"Mirajane Strauss!" Lucy cried. "Yes? What is it?Oh, do you need anything?" white-haired girl asked smiling warmly.

"You're even more beautiful in person!" Lucy cried again. She admired Mirajane since Sorcerer weekly put her photo for the first time into the famous magazine.

"Thank you" said smiling Mirajane. "It seems that you know who I am, but I do not know who you are."

"Oh, right. I'm Lucy. I'm new member. Master sent me here so I can get my Fairy tail symbol."

"Really?" said Mira still smiling and then she take out stamp with Fairy tail symbol. "Where and what color?" Mira asked.

"Pink, right hand, please!" Lucy cried excited. Mira pressed the stamp and when it was moved on Lucy's hand was pink Fairy tail sign.

"We have a new member!" Mira cried. Fairy Tail was echoing with cheers immediately.

 ****few hours later****

Everyone was celebrating. It was yet another Fairy Tail's famous party with beer everywhere and happy atmosphere filling the air.

"So how did you get to the guild hall?" asked drunk Makarov. He had mug in his left hand while sitting at the bar like he usually did.

"I get here with Natsu and Wendy while they were on a job-"

Makarov spit his beer attracting attention of other members. "YOU CAME HERE WITH NATSU?!" cried Makarov.

"WHAAAATTT?!" everybody cried out in disbelief.

Somewhere in the shadows on the floor you could hear someone tchd. "Wendy asked her to come, not me." Natsu said and sighed as he took another sip of his drink.

 **End of chapter 6**

 _Please review. Thanks for reading :)_


	7. Chapter 7- Lullaby

**Chapter 7:**

 ****time skip****

"Boooriiing.." Lucy said in bored tone with her eyes half closed and her head on the bar, with juice in her hand. It's been three days since Lucy joined the guild.

"Why don't you asked someone to go out on a job with you?" asked Mirajane wiping the glass behind the bar.

"I don't know with who could I even go and I don't want to go alone." Lucy said, taking a sip of her apple juice.

"I still find it hard to believe that Natsu brought you here." said Levy as she took a seat at the bar next to Lucy.

 ****flashback****

"I get here with Natsu and Wendy" Lucy said.

Makarov spit his beer attracting attention of other members. "YOU CAME HERE WITH NATSU?!" Makarov cried out.

"WHAAAATTT?!" cried everybody.

Lucy didn't know what to say. _'Why is that so surprising?'_ Lucy thought confused. "Well... that... If Wendy wasn't with him I probably wouldn't come here."

"You must be super-strong then!" Shouted someone.

"Yeah! This is the first time Natsu brought someone to join the guild." Said shirtless reven haired teen.

"Gray... your clothes.." brown haired girl said with barrel of beer in her hands.

"What about my cloth-" said Gray looking down on himself. "Where's my shirt?!" cried the boy and start looking for his missing shirt.

"What kind of magic do you use?" asked Makarov.

"Oh.. I use Celestial spirit magic." Lucy said with smile as she took out her keys. There were three golden keys and few silver ones.

"We don't see Stellar spirit mages very often..." said Makarov gulping down the beer from his mug.

"Master, what kind of magic is that?" asked Gray looking at the keys skeptically.

Master then explained what kind of magic is that to them while Lucy summoned a spirit to demonstrate it.

"Whoa! That sounds so cool!" said little kid which name was Romeo.

"So how did you and Natsu met anyway?" asked the brunette girl named Cana.

Lucy then told them story of how that they met. "That sounds like Natsu" laughed someone.

 ****end of flashback****

"Why is everyone afraid of him? I think.. He doesn't look that scary to me." Lucy said with puzzled expression.

"Well... when he first joined the guild he beat effortlessly some of the strongest wizard in the guild just because they called him Pinky." Levy said remembering what happened.

"Well that doesn't sound _that_ scary..." Lucy said, nervously smiling.

"Wait, I didn't even get to the why-is-he-really-scary part" said Levy. "Natsu uses the chaos dragon slayer magic that he learned from his foster father, and his foster father's Acnologia." Levy said and shivers run trough her spine.

"Acnologia?" Lucy asked and then realization hit her. "DRAGON KING ACNOLOGIA?! THAT ACNOLOGIA?!" She cried attracting attention of other members. "Yes that Acnologia but try keep it down" Levy said.

"And that's not all.." Mira said as she listened their conversation. "It's not?" asked trembling Lucy. She was slowly getting idea why are everybody afraid of Natsu.

"Yeah! He killed 18 dragons before he joined the guild." Said Mira whispering.

"And there is a rumor he even killed some humans. And I don't mean dark mages. I mean villagers."

Lucy looked at Mira horrified. Then gulped. That wasn't scary. That was horrifying.

"H-how strong is he?" asked Lucy, fear entering her voice.

"Well to be honest, no one really knows since he has not been seen 100%." Levy said.

"But if you want to know something more about him you should talk to Mira or Wendy." Said Levy.

"It's okay. I think I know enough." Lucy said completely white.

"Okay, so to change the subject. With who did you decide to go on a mission?" asked Mira

"Hm... that's a good question.." Lucy said thinking.

"I would invite you to come with Shadow gear but Droy and Jet said that they need a little time off." said Levy

"It's ok" Lucy said smiling.

"You can go with us." said Erza as she overheard the conversation. Erza is a young woman with long scarlet hair and brown eyes. Requip is Erza's signature form of Magic, over which she possesses great mastery. It is a type of Magic that allows her to swap weapons, armor and clothes at will. Her particular form of Requip is called The Knight. She is noted for her ability to Requip extremely fast and is the only sword mage known to be capable of Requipping weapons and armor while fighting, she is said to have over 100 different armors, something which made her and her immense strength well known throughout her place of residence, Magnolia Town, and throughout the entire Kingdom of Fiore, earning her the epithet "Titania". She was now wearing her regular Heart Kreuz armor, blue skirt and black combat boots.

"Really?! That's great! I'll be happy to go with you! Who else is going?" said Lucy happily.

"Gray, me and maybe Wendy if she wants." Said Erza.

"Great!" said Lucy excited. This was her first official job and she couldn't wait!

"Lucy, you go ask Wendy and I will go with Gray pick the job." said Erza. "That's sounds great." Lucy said as she stood up.

Lucy went to find Wendy. Though when she found her she wanted that Erza is with her, or at least Gray. Wendy sat at the table with Happy, Charla and... Natsu. Natsu was eating soup quietly while Wendy talked to cats. When Lucy approached the table Natsu stopped eating soup but he didn't raised his head to look at her. He just put his spoon down and started making circles in his plate as if the soup was still hot (when in reality it was almost cold).

"What do you want?" He asked coldly. "I-I-I wanted to..." Lucy stuttered.

"Hey Lucy we pick job. Is Wendy coming?" said Erza as she approached. When she noticed Natsu she stopped in her tracks. Wendy looked at them. "You want me to go with you?" she asked. At that Natsu raised his emotionless black eyes and looked at Erza.

"We would be happy" Erza said trying not to look at Natsu's glare. "Sure. What are we supposed to do?" Wendy asked.

"We have to find the magic item called Lullaby and return it to Magic council." Gray said walking to the group. Natsu's eyes widened. He stood up suddenly from his seat (what made the others take a step back) and he walked to Erza and take the job from her hand.

"Hey! Natsu! We took that job first!" yelled Erza. Master, hearing the commotion looked toward the source of it. Realizing what was happening he said "Natsu, Erza's right. They took the job first."

Natsu walked to master with job request and pushed the paper in master's hand. "This should be S-class job at least." Natsu said. Master looked at the job request and his eyes widened slightly. After few more seconds he nodded. "Your right."

"So what?!" asked annoyed Erza "I am S-class mage just like you."

"You are no where near to be like me. You're too weak" Natsu said bluntly. Makarov ignored Natsu's comment while Gray had to hold Erza so she won't do stupid mistake and attack him. That wouldn't be pretty.

Master looked at her and then at Natsu, sighing he said "She is right Natsu but since you're so concerned about them you should go with them." Said Makarov.

"WHAT!" yelled all five in union.

"First: I'm not worried and second: Like hell I would go with them" Natsu hissed.

"Yeah! We don't want him to go with us! We don't need him to go with us!" Gray and Erza yelled.

"I made my mind! Natsu, you are going with them and that's final." Makarov said seriously and then smiled maliciously. _'This is going to be fun'_ He thought to himself. He then stood up and said to Mira "I should get going if I don't want to be late for meeting"

"Good luck and safe journey" Mira said with smile, waving.

Master walked out of the guild and left Natsu, Erza and Gray speechless.

"So... it looks we'll all go together." said Wendy trying to cheer them up. She was sure that if the look could kill Makarov would already be dead from the murderous glare Natsu sent after him.

"Yes, it look so." said Erza with sigh. "We'll head out tomorrow morning. Get to the main train station at 8 o'clock."

"Don't be late" Natsu said as he walked out of the guild.

 **End of chapter 7**

 _I hope you like it. Please review and thanks for reading :)_


	8. Chapter 8- Shinigami

**Chapter 8:**

 ****next morning- 8:05 o'clock****

"They are late" said Natsu to no one in particular. There was no one around him after all. He came here exactly five minutes before eight. After a few more minutes of waiting, he heard Wendy, Gray and Lucy coming. Charla and Happy seemed to be with them as well.

'Great, now only Erza' Natsu thought. "I bet he won't even come." he could hear Gray saying.

"Don't say that. I can smell him. He is already here, and besides, he's never late." Wendy said.

When Wendy said that they could already see him.

"That is true, I'm never late but that I can't say for you." Natsu said replied emotionlessly.

"We're not that late, and besides we have ten minutes before the train leave" Gray said and then looked around. "Where's Erza?" He asked.

As soon as he asked that they could see large mountain of stuff with scarlet hair in front of it.

"I'm sorry I'm late. Hit me." Erza said.

"It's not a problem, really. We just arrived ourselves." Wendy sweat-dropped.

"Oh, well than I guess I can forgive myself. Now that we're all here, we can get inside the train" Erza said.

Natsu paled slightly though it was hardly visible on his naturally pale skin. "Train?" he asked somewhat fearfully.

"You are still afraid of vehicles. Hahahaha. Great Black Dragon is afraid of vehicles." Gray said laughing and second later he was hit in his head by Natsu's fist.

"I am not afraid!" Natsu hissed with vein popping out on his forehead. "I just don't like them."

"However, we have to go." Erza said.

"I have better idea." Natsu said with evil smile that sent shivers through their spine. "And what would that be?" asked Lucy carefully.

"I think I know." said Wendy with fear in her eyes.

They all looked at Wendy and when they saw her they were officially terrified. They've never seen that Wendy was afraid of Natsu.

"Join hands." said Natsu. All have done it because they were too afraid to contradict.

Underneath them appeared magic circle and they could hear Natsu says "Dragon slayer lost art: chaotic void" and they all disappeared in a blink of an eye.

In next second they all appeared in front of different train station. Natsu was standing above them and they were all lying on the stone floor. They groaned trying to sit up but the as soon as they did that they had stronge urge to throw up as their headache skyrocketed.

"What did you do?" asked Erza holding her head with one hand and other was on her stomach.

"He used his teleportation spell..." said Happy also holding her head and sitting up.

"Nausea will stop soon. I am quite sure that headache won't be there to long as well" Natsu said with a smirk.

"Great..." They all said standing upon shaky legs.

"You could at least warned us." said Lucy

Natsu then heard some Rune knights talking about dark guild Eisenwald and some sealed magic. _'That must be guild that took Lullaby'_ Natsu start walking to one of the rune knights while others were trying to recover from their headaches. When he come close to rune knights they looked at him and nodded with respect much to Erza's and the others (except Wendy,Happy and Charla) shock .

"Did you come hear to take down Eisenwald?" one of the rune knights asked.

"If they have what I seek, yes. Where can I find them if you by any chance know?" Natsu said with flat voice.

"We got the massage that one member of Eisenwald was spotted on a train that goes to Oshibana station." said other rune knight.

"Thank you" Natsu said. Natsu then turned and looked at the train _'It seems that I have to go on it anyway.'_ He then looked at the magic four-wheeler and said to Erza "I'm going on that train and you go to Oshibana station." Erza nodded because she heard the conversation and she did not need explanation. The only thing she did not understand was how the rune knights knew Natsu. She decided that she would ask that later.

Natsu disappeared again using his chaotic void spell.

"Let's go!" Erza yelled as the aftereffects of the spell finally vanished and they all jumped in four-wheeler. Erza was on driver spot as she put the device that drained her magic and started moving the magical car without wasting any second.

 ****on train with Natsu****

Natsu was sniffing the air, trying to find any kind of smell that could suit the dark guild member while tying not to barf. He smelled someone strange. The guy, most likely smelled like snakes for some reason. So not finding anything else he started heading to the smell and as he entered one of the cabins he saw man in white coat, spiky ponytail, white pants and black boots.

"Is this seat free?" Natsu asked the man.

"Yes, feel free to take a seat" man said politely.

"T-thank you" Natsu said almost barfing.

"Are you okay? You look sick." man asked

"I'm fine" Natsu said.

Man than spotted his guild mark and smiled evilly. "So you are from legal guild? I envy you." man said. Natsu raised his eyebrow at this. "And that's Fairy tail mark isn't it? Yes it is... Your guild has a lot of beautiful girls." man said. "There's 'Titania' Erza, 'She-devil' Mirajane... I realy envy you." man said again _'Good think that he doesn't know who I am'_ Natsu thought. Man smirked again. "My guild don't have many beautiful ladies... You must think that you- legal guilds- are much better. Well do you know how we call you? We call you flies. You are pathetic flies to us, you stupid fairies!" Man yelled and kick Natsu. As he hit him, out of his pocket fell a strange flute. The flute had skull with three eyes on it. Natsu smirked. _'Bingo. I find you~_ ' he tought.

"Now that you saw the flute you can't leave the train!" man yelled. "My name is Kageyama and I will be your executioner."

"D-dream *ghhh* on." Natsu said as his stomach couldn't hold it any longer and he barfed out of the window.

"You're disgusting." Kageyama said and then punch Natsu into the face.

"...gon...art..chaot...id" Natsu said with Kageyama's fist on his face.

"What was that?" Kageyama asked. Below Natsu appeared magic circle and he disappeared. Kageyama's eyes widened. "Fuck! What am I going to say to Erigor? That guy has seen the flute. Aghh" Kageyama yelled in frustration. A few minutes later, a powerful wind was wrapped around Kageyama. _'He's here'_ Kageyama thought. When the wind disappeared Kageyama disappeared with it, and only a hole in the roof was left.

 ****Oshibana station****

Erza and the others had come to the station and found the rune knights at the entrance and people gathered around.

"What's going on?" Erza asked one of the rune knights.

"We have no-" he was cut off by Erza's fist in his face. He was out cold. "Too slow" Erza said. Wendy, Lucy, Gray, Happy and Charla stared dumbfounded.

Erza went from one to the other and until finally one of the knights answered by her wishes. Erza then said to others "It seems that dark guild Eisenwald is behind this. I think that they have some connection with our job."

"That's right." Natsu said appearing behind Erza.

"Natsu, did you find anything?" Lucy asked but Natsu didn't even turn his head to her. Lucy sweat-dropped. "Is he ignoring me again?" Lucy asked Wendy. Wendy smiled nervously "It looks like it". Lucy sighed.

"Let us go inside." Natsu said not even looking at them.

"Right." Others said in union.

When they got inside they could see bodies of rune knights all over the place. "A-are they... dead?" Lucy asked holding her hand across her mouth.

"Yes" Natsu deadpanned

"I can't hear they heartbeats." Natsu said emotionless, not effected in the minimum by walking among dead bodies of the rune knights as he jumped over one of them.

"Oh my god..." Lucy said, then she remembered what Natsu said. "How could you hear their hearts if you're a meter away from them?" she asked.

Natsu looked at her "I use dragon slaying magic and my senses are much stronger than those of a human."

"That sounded like you're not human yourself." Gray said.

"Did I ever said I am." Natsu said smiling but for some reason it was really scary sight. They climbed up the stairs to the second floor and there they could see all members of Eisenwald.

"How could you let him go?!" asked angry man. The man has torn grey pants, he was shirtless and had big scythe in his arm. He was talking to man that Natsu recognized as Kageyama. Then one member noticed Natsu and the others and said "Who are you?"

Man with scythe looked at them and said "It looks like we have guests" he then noticed Natsu's right shoulder "and it seems that they are flies." He smiled viciously.

"Hello to you too, Erigor the 'Shinigami'." Natsu said to silver haired man.

"That's the 'Shinigami'?!" Lucy and Gray asked shocked.

"Yes I am, and I am very pleased that you all heard of me." Erigor replied.

"Give us Lullaby and you won't get hurt." Erza said.

"Yeah, and what are you planning to do with it?" Gray asked Erigor. Erigor got up in the air and fly to speaker of the station. _'Wind magic'_ Wendy thought. When they saw him put hi hand on speakers their eyes widened.

"I assume you know that Lullaby is cursed object. Everybody who hear it's song except player will die." Erigor said smiling.

"Why would you do that?!" asked Wendy disgusted that Erigor plans to kill so many innocent people.

"We are angry that Magical Council took away our rights!" Erigor yelled

"You wont get your rights back by doing that." Lucy said.

"We don't want our rights back. We want revenge!" Erigor yelled and Eisenwald members cheered.

 **End of chapter 8.**

 _I hope you like it and please review. Thanks for reading. In the next chapter I will finish Lullaby arc. :)_


	9. Chapter 9- A secret

**_**previously**_**

 _"You wont get your rights by doing that." Lucy said._

 _"We don't want our rights back. We want revenge!" Erigor yelled and Eisenwald members cheered._

 **chapter 9:**

"You're planning to kill thousands of innocent people!" Gray yelled.

"Gray, calm down." Natsu said, probably the only one who was calm.

"How can you be so calm?! They are planing to kill innocent people!" Erza yelled at him.

"They are planning but they won't succeed." Natsu replied with evil smirk. Erza calmed down a bit and smiled a little 'You're right' she tought. Then Natsu and group became ready to attack when Erigor said

"I would like to stay at the party but I have to go." He then flew out the window on his winds. Eisenwald's members then started to attack and Kageyama and another one member start to run away.

"Natsu! Gray! Go after them!" Erza yelled.

"Why should I listen to your commands? You're lucky I've been planning to do so." Natsu yelled back. Erza sighed at that. She then turn her atantion to other two girls.

"Wendy! Lucy! You'll help me!" Erza shouted.

"Right!" They said in union.

"Requip! Heaven's Wheel Armor!" Erza yelled and her body was then warpped in gold light. When light died down she was standing in different armor set. Plated armor covers her chest, with a large metal flower over it, and she wears a large billowing skirt that has metal plating in the upper area. Her stomach and neck are uncovered, and she has large metal wings that appear to be made of individual blades, as well as a wing-like headpiece. Around her were flying swords.

"Dance, My Blades" Erza cried. The swords then begin spinning rapidly around Erza and she sends them flying towards members of Eisenwald. With on attack she took half of members down.

"Whoa! What kind of magic is that?" Lucy asked cats.

"That's requip magic." Happy said.

"Erza's special because she can requip her armors also." Charla added. Lucy then heard Wendy sucked a large amount of air and turned her face to little girl.

"Sky dragon's ROAR!" cried Wendy. A large amount of air fired from her mouth and cut down servel other members.

"What was that?" Lucy asked shocked.

"Wendy uses dragon slaying magic like Natsu." Charla said.

"Yeah. She was raised by sky dragon Grandeeney." Happy said. Lucy then grabed one of her keyes with crab on it.

"Gate of Giant Crab, I open thee, Cancer!" Lucy cried and in front of her appeared man. His hair is black and braided in red cornrows that end in a shape that resembles crab's pincers. He was wearing a blue striped shirt and dark trousers with two aquamarine stripes each side, also wearing boots in his feet. He also has six crab legs that appear from his back.

"Fishhhhh" Happy cried drooling. Charla facepalmed herself at his childish actions.

"What can I do for you, miss Lucy-ebi? Cancer asked Lucy. "Do you need a haircut-ebi?"

Lucy sweatdropped "No, I don't nead haircut. Can you take care of these clowns."

"Everything for you, miss Lucy-ebi." Cancer said and start to run towards Eisenwald's members giving them bad haircut and cuting thheir clothes. All around the hall you could hear members yealling "Ahhh! My hair!" or "Ahhh! My clothes!"

After about ten minute all dark wizards were defeated.

"Requip!" Erza cried and once again glowing light warpped around her body and when it died down she was wearing her normal Heart Kreuz armor.

 ****with Natsu****

Kageyama was running down the halls of station holding his bleeding arm. He was injured after Natsu slightly 'played' with him.

"There is no point in running away. I can hear your every step. I can hear your breathing..." Kageyama could hear Natsu saying behind him. He got to end of the hall and decided to hide in control room of station. He leaned against the the iron door. "What kind of monster is he?" Kageyama asked himself after recalling Natsu's mad expression when he cut him. Suddenly a hand flew through the the iron door as if they were made of paper and grabbed Kageyama's neck.

"... and I can hear your heart beating, and it really annoys me." Kageyama could hear Natsu saying behind the door. Cold sweat glided his back. Then the doors started to melt. Kageyama is instead of intense heat felt tremendous cold that crept into his bones. He turn his head to see behind. Oh, how he regretted it. When he saw Natsu's face he wanted to be dead. His eyes were cold, evil. His pupils straight line like those in snakes. His mouth twisted into mad smile that would terrify the bravest. Kageyama has never been this scared in my life. Uncontrollably shaking while the other teenager was holding his neck. Natsu cracked his knuckles. He lit his hands in his black chaos magic.

"What Erigor plans with the Flute? Tell me and I maybe spare your miserable life." Natsu asked mad expression doesn't leaving his face.

"H-he already t-told y-y-you." Kageyama stuttered.

"DON'T LIE TO ME!" Natsu's mad expression replaced angry one.

"He want to use the flute on guild masters in Clower town!" Kageyama replied fast, fearing for his life.

"It wasn't so hard, rght?" Natsu asked with wicked grin. Natsu turn his back and start heading out of the room when Kageyama yelled "Don't turn your back on the enemy!".

"Shadow Orochi" He cried and in front of him appeared purple magic seal and from it have fly out shadowy snakes. Natsu turned around and with one hand caught shadowy snakes.

"I-impossible" Kageyama murmured.

"And you never attack wizards out of your league." Natsu said, chaos energy sparked around him as he was about to beat the shit out of Kageyama.

"What kind of monster are you?" Kageyama murmured the same question again.

"I am the son of apocalypse, Natsu souleater, Black Dragon of Fairy Tail. Remember well that name because you will hear it in your worst nightmares." Natsu said, dark energy dancing around him. Just when Natsu was about to hit him he heard footsteps abd could hear other Fairy tail mages that are with him hear yelling " Don't hurt him! We need him!" Erza yelled. On Kageyama relief was written all over his face.

"For what?" Natsu asked anoyed that he wasn't able to kill this bastard.

"Erigor put some sort of Wind Wall and we can't get out of here" Lucy said.

"And we have to get out of here because Erigor is really planning-"Gray was cut off by Natsu cause Natsu already know what Erigor is planning to do.

"And how will he help?" Natsu said pointing to Kageyama who was shaking in fear.

"He is the one that unsealed Lullaby so we think he could unsealed Wind Wall."

"Why Wendy didn't eat it?" Natsu asked.

"I couldn't because it has some sort of protective magic on it." Wendy said sadly that she couldn't help.

"It's okay." Natsu said. They then turned they attention to Kageyama. They were staring at him with wide eyes as a member of Eisewalda with his hand pierced Kageyama's stomach. A second leter Natsu crushed member's head in the wall.

 ****few moments later****

Natsu and the others were staring in Wind Wall. Gray was holding bandaged Kageyama on his back.

"So how are we going to get out?" Happy asked.

"I could take us with Chaotc void-" He wasn't able to finishe as all of them yelled in union "NOOO!"

"Why not?" He asked.

"Because we will be useless with masive headaches." Erza murmured, remembering what happened last time.

"There's no point, Erigor is probably almost in Clower town." Kageyama said weakly.

"Remind me why we took him?" Natsu asked with frown.

"Because he was hurt" Erza said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Riiiggghhhtt" Natsu said sarcastically.

"Well however, Kageyama's right. Erigor is as much as we know in Clower town already so we have to hury."

"Ok, I know how to get us out of here but you won't get my help any time soon." Natsu said looking at them.

"Great. Do it!" Gray said impatiently.

Natsu took a deep breath. All were able to feel how his magic raised.

"Stand back." Natsu said coldly.

"Dragon slayer secret art: Element Take Over..." Natsu began to cast spells. His magic started sparking around him. Everyone except Wendy, which for some reason was horrified, were amazed and shocked because they had never seen Natsu using that spell.

"... Wind Master!" Natsu finished. His eyes began to glow with a sky blue color. He held out his hand and wind from Wind wall began to go towards them. Wall decreased and wind in him slowed. Then they suddenly could see Natsu's skin on his hands cracking. When the wind disappeared Natsu's hands were cracked, by them blood flowed. Natsu fell to his knees with his hands on the ground, panting. His eyes return to normal black color. Wendy immediately started running toward him with tears in her eyes. She knelt beside him and began to use her healing magic.

"Why did you do that? You know that it will speed up the process!"Wendy yelled crying. "So why?!"

"Because I didn't want to watch you cry." Natsu said softly. The others were surprised with tenderness in his voice. He raised his hand and wiped her tears, and then hugged her with his bloody hands.

Then he turned his attention to the others.

"Why are you still here? Do you want that Erigor reach masters?" He asked, His emotionless face again there.

"Of course not! Come on let's go!" Erza shouted pointing to the magic four- wheeler. She then heard Wendy shout "Come on Charla! Max speed!". When they turn toward Wendy she was already high in the sky. They start run in four-wheeler. Erza sit at driver spot and was about to go when she saw Natsu still in the same spot.

"Are you coming?" She asked. He was still panting. "Need help?" she was a little worried.

"No, I will come in Clower town after I rest a little." He said not even looking at her.

"Okay if you want that. Let's go!" She cried an magic four-wheeler leave Natsu in dust.

'It will speed up the process, sorry Wendy.' Natsu tought to himself. He then looked at his left palm and fingers, on them appeared something like black scales.

 ****somewhere else****

"Ten more minutes and I will be have my revenge." Erigor said out loud. He flew over the rail on his winds. He did not go fast because he was sure that Natsu and the others will not be able to get out of the station. Then he heard something behind him.

Someone shouted "There is he!" It was some girl. He turn his head to look behind but blue haired girl was already above him.

"Sky dragon's ROAR!" Wendy cried. A large amount of air was fired from Wendy's mouth and hit Erigor directly. He hit the rails on the ground. Erigor recognized the girl and his eyes widened.

"How did you pass my Wind Wall?!" Erigor asked shocked. In front of him was a little girl and a white cat in a pink dress that he was sure that they are trapped in the station.

"Do not underestimate Fairy Tail's wizards!" Wendy yelled.

"Arghhh!" Erigor cried in frustration. "Storm Bringer" In front of him appears the purple circle and from it formed a powerful tornado that has wound around Wendy. Erigor smiled but it was soon replaced with a terrified look when he heard a loud sucking sound.

"It's good that this isn't the same as Wind Wall. I can eat this." Wendy said after sucking the hole tornado.

"I'm sorry to tell you this but your wind has horrible taste." She said. She then jumped toward erigor and cried "Sky Dragon's Crushing Fang". Her fingers were warped in wind and she try to hit Erigor but he dodge it.

"Storm Shred" Erigor yelled and windy like projectiles was fired from purpule magic circle. Wendy ducked and projectiles misses her. She leaped high in the air and cried "Sky Dragon's Wing Attack!" The attack only grazed Erigor because he avoided the most. Erigor took the opportunity and attacked Wendy with his scythe. Wendy did not have time to dodge the scythe and it cut into her flesh.

"Aaahhh" She cried in pain.

"Wendy!"Charla cried. Charla had used too much of her magic to flew here and now she could not even move.

"I'm fine" Wendy said starting to get up.

"But not for long!" Erigor yelled and prepared new attack "Emera Baram!". He shaped with his fingers an 'X' and from it fired a larege X-like wind toward Wendy. It hit her directly.

"AAAHHH" Wendy let a cry of pain. When the dust cleared Wendy was lying on rails. "I'm suprised that you're still alive." Erigor said. Wendy get up and then said "You are underestimating me". She was now standing. Suddenly she flew to Erigor with blinding speed.

"Dragon Slayer's Secret Art: Shattering Light: Sky Drill!" She cried. She warped her hole body in wind. Wendy hit Erigor directly in his stomach. When Erigor hit the ground he was already unconscious.

Wendy went to him to make sure he was unconscious. She then said "I'm sorry that I hurt you but you have not given me any other choice."

"You do not have to apologize to the enemy, Wendy." said Charla that recovered from the loss of magic.

"Okay, Charla." Wendy said and then turned to Erigor. She saw the flute and took it. "It seems that our work here is done." Charla commented.

They then heard someone coming and they could see mahic four-wheeler approaching them. When the four- wheleer stoped Erza flew from it toward Wendy.

"Are you all right!" she said looking at Wendy then at Erigor.

"Yes I'm fine." Wendy said and then saw that Natsu isn't with them.

"He said he would come after us." Gray answered her unasked question.

"Oh, okay" She said and then swadow and then shadowy snake took from her hand Lullaby. The magic four-wheeler started moving and they could hear Kageyama yelling "So long, suckers!" They all stared at drifting vehicle.

"Not a word about this to Natsu.." Erza murmured.

 ****Clower Town-night time****

Kageyama was walking trough forest when he saw small old man with white hair and thick white mustache. The old man was looking at some perverted magazines. He then saw Fairy tail simbol on his shirt. 'This is Fairy tail master!' Kageyama tought. He took the flute and start walking to Makarov. Makarov saw him and hide magazines fast.

"Shouldn't you be at the hospital, boy?" Makarov asked Kageyama when he noticed Kageyama's bandaged stomach.

"T-they would not let me play in the hospital. Do you want to hear my flute?" Kageyama asked taking out Lullaby.

"Sure, why not." Makarov relied. In bushes Erza and others were about to attack when master Goldmine stop them. "Just watch." Goldmine said to them.

Kageyama put Lullaby on his mouth but stop then. He started trembling. 'Why can't I do it?' he thought. He watched at smiling Makarov. 'Only one song and everything will change.'

"Nothing will change." Makarov said like he was reading Kageyama's thought. Kageyama drop Lullaby and fall to his knees.

"Master!" Erza and others yelled. Makarov looked at them and then asked "What are you doing here brats?!"

"We were trying to get Lullaby." Erza said. "Oh then-" Makarov started but was cut of by demonic voice that was coming from Lullaby.

"Miserable humans! I'll devour your souls!" Flute said. They all were in shock. Then from the flute began to rise purple smoke and flute turned into huge demon.

"What?!" everybody yelled in union.

"It looks that it really was one of Zeref's demon." Master Bob said.

"Zeref!" Wendy yelled shocked.

"Com'on! We have to take it down." Gray shouted. "Miserable humans like you can't take me, the Great Lullaby down!" Demon hissed. It then began to collect a large amount of energy into his mouth and fired it towards the group. Erza, Wendy and Lucy dodge. Gray stand in front of masters and cried "Ice make: SHIELD!" large icy shield apeard in front of them and protect them from blast.

"Requip! Black Wing Armor!" Erza yelled and her armor turned in new armor is black with silver trimming that has silver crosses is several places. It has a revealing silver-edged breastplate and plates flanking her hips that reach down to her waist-guard. The waist-guard leaves the front of Erza's body exposed, with her groin being covered by a dark imbuement. She has large plates guarding her legs. She has two wings that have black metal "arms" acting as the wings' leading structure, but the parts used to fly are composed of a membrane-like material.

"Gate of Golden Bull, I open thee, Taurus!" Lucy cried and in front of her apeard cow-like man.

"What can i dooo for your sexy body?" Taurus flirted. Lucy sweatdropped and said "Take care of that demon!"

Gray jumped in the air and cried "Ice make: Ice Cannon!" In his arm apeard cannon-like thing and he fired ice at the demon hiting him but demon didn't seem really affected. They keep attacking him when demon shouted "Die from my magnificent song!"

"OH, NO!" everybody yelled. Lullaby started to sing but insted of song it was just some faint whistling. "What?" Erza asked. Goldmine burst in laughter. "They made so many holes in him that he cant sing any more! HAHAHA"

"You will pay for what you did to me!" Lullaby cried. Erza and the others were already tired and were unable to fight much longer. Lullaby started to gather magical energy in his mouth again. Just when he fired it something hit him in face and blast missed masters and Erza's group.

"Is that?" Makarov asked when he saw someone standing in the smoke. He then saw the pink hair.

"Natsuu!" Wendy cried happily. Natsu didn't turn to face them. He just say "Stand back."

"Is he planning to take down that demon by himself?" Matser Bob asked.

"That's Natsu for ya." Happy said happily.

"Natsu... He is one of your strongest S-class mages? The Black Dragon?!" Goldmine asked amazed.

"Yup. That's him." Makarov said proudly.

Natsu then jumped in air and his fists were warped in his chaos energy. "What? You think you can take me all by your self? You're too confident in yourself, human." Lullaby asked annoyed.

"Who ever said I'm human?" Natsu said with crazy smile on his face. "Chaos dragon's roar." Out of his mouth was fired large amount of chaos energy. Ten times larger than Wendy's roar. With one attack Natsu destroyed Lullaby's hand. Huge demon's hand fell to the floor with a loud boom. "Whoa.." was everythin that others were able to say. They were amazed at how Natsu fought with the demon. While he was doing that it seemed easy.

"Chaos Dragon's iron fist" his fist was warped in black magic and he hit demon's leg and breake it. Lullaby fall on hi knees.

"Chaos Dragon's Sword Horn" he lit his entire body in chaos energy and pierced through the demon's chest. Demon was dead before it hit the ground.

Everybody was speachless. He was covered with dust but other than that unharmed. The only injuries that could be seen were almost healed hands and dried blood on them. Natsu was able to defeat the demon without broking a sweat. Erza, Gray, Lucy and Wendy together were not able to do it.

Masters were impressed and they went to congratulate dragon slayer when they saw that the meeting hall was completely demolished. Master Makarov went pale and he fainted.

"We will give you a five-minute advantage." Goldmine said.

"For what?" Gray asked confused.

"To escape!" Master yelled.

They looked at each others, grabed master Makarov and started running. Natsu mumbled something and then said "Dragon slayer lost art: chaotic void" and vanished. Fairy tail mages saw that and sighed.

"Coward. He destroyed the hall and now we have to run away." Gray said running.

"Forget him! Run!" Makarov said who in the meantime regained consciousness.

 **End of chapter 9**

 _I hope you like it. Tomorrow I will not probably publish new chapter but therefore I did my best to make this one longer._ _Thanks for reading :)_


	10. Chapter 10- Titania vs Dragon

**Chapter 10:**

It's been two days since the incident in Clower town where Natsu without much complications killed Zeref's demon. He now, once again, sat at a table with Wendy and cats eating his meal. The only change on him since when they finish job were black bandages on his left hand that covered his fingers and palm. After few moments of eating his meal in peace while listening Wendy's conversation with Happy and Charla, Erza walked toward pinkhead and said to him in commanding (yet somehow managing to squeeze in respectful tone) voice that many would mistake for just another of her demands "Natsu, Fight me"

After such request guild expectedly went silent. After all, this kind of demands usually ended up with Natsu ignoring Erza or Erza getting her ass handed on silver platter. Everyone wanted to hear whatever will Natsu accept or refuse the challenge.

"No" Natsu deadpanned without even looking away from his still steaming piece of potato he soon put in mouth.

"Oh, come on!" pleaded some members. If Natsu didn't say 'yes' to this Erza might went up her frustration on them. Not something they could looked forward to.

"No" was his simple answer to their pleas.

"You're no fun at all!" shouted drunk Cana.

"Hey sis! Help us to see the MAN Natsu is!" said Elfman with big grin when he walked to Mira who stood at bar cleaning glasses while listening with small smirk the conversation.

"Come on Natsu, everyone wants to see it." said Mira ran her hand trough his hair. Mira (next to Wendy) was the only person who is allowed to do that since if anyone else tried this he would rip off their arm with nicely placed 'Chaos dragon's iron fist'. Mira is and has been his weak point since they were kids, and everyone knew it.

All except Lucy, who was shocked to the point that her mouth hanged open. "How can she do that?!"

"No one is sure how she does it, but I think it's because Mira was one of the first aside Wendy who started talking to him simply because she wanted to. Most of us think that happened after Natsu beat Erza" Levy said to Lucy. Levy is one of Lucy's best friend and also one of her first friends in the guild.

"What does that has to do with anything?" Lucy asked confused. Levy then told her about Erza's and Mira's rivalry when they were kids and how Mira befriended with Natsu when he beat Erza. Then they returned attention to conversation between members and Natsu.

Natsu some time thought about it and then finally gave in to Mira's pleas. "OK, I'll do it. But do not blame me when I put her in infirmary again" Natsu said coldly and quite a bit annoyed because Mira's persuading managed to get him on another waste of time. Everybody cheered and start heading out to watch the fight. When everyone got outside Erza took her fighting position but unlike her Natsu didn't even bother to take his and sat down on the ground looking at Erza.

"Why don't you take me on seriously?! I'm not somebody you should underestimate!" Erza said annoyed.

"Neither am I" Natsu said still sitting on ground shifting his eyes for a second to the doors that lead back inside the guild _'I didn't even manage to finish my lunch'_ he thought with a sigh.

"Requip! Purgatory Armor!" Erza cried, annoyance clearly visible on her face. Golden light wrapped around her body. When it disappeared she was standing in black armor. Black armor that was covered in spikes warped around her body.

"Whoa! That's one of Erza's strongest armors!" someone shouted excitedly.

"She takes this really seriously! She's a REAL MAN!" yelled Elfman pounding his chest at word man yet again.

"She's a girl" Gray said unsurprisingly, missing his shirt.

"Gray, your clothes!" Lucy yelled at him

"Ahh man... Shit... I'll look for it later. I want to watch this!" Gray said too interested to watch the fight than to seek his lost shirt.

Erza rushed towards Natsu who didn't so much as twitch. When her blade was mare few inches from Natsu's forehead, he disappeared in the blink of an eye. She turned around quickly only able to see his fist before it collided with her face. She flew away good ten meters before she hit the floor rolling back even more.

"How did you do that?!" she asked in shock.

"I ran" he deadpanned.

"How? I didn't even see you move! You must've use some a spell! There is no way you could ran so fast!" she said in disbelief.

"Are you calling me a liar?" He asked emotionless.

"No! I was ju-" her mouth were forcibly sealed shut a fist in her jaw. She fell to the floor a few feet away, rubbing her jaw and trying to figure out what happened. She noted that that last punch was magically enhanced leaving her Purgatory Armor quite cracked. Getting up, she clenched her jaw and looked at Natsu before they locked their eyes. It was one of the few thing she truly hated about him. She never could see anything in her eyes. It looked so unnatural, almost as if he wasn't a human but a doll.

Lifting her sword she waited to see what will be his next move but when he remained still she took a step toward him, then another until she went into a full out sprint but unlike last time she was careful not to get to close and as she swung down her sword Natsu moved but this time slightly slower making himself visible to others. He bent down and moved underneath her sword with his hand positioned in a strike-ready stance and his fist in a spear-like shape. Stretching his arm out when her sword hit the sand and when he got right underneath her guard he hit her in the stomach making her bent over while he spun around and jumped gracefully above her delivering an ax-kick to her back before the redhead could even stood straight again. She planted her face in the sand not able to ease the pain that shot trough her back. Natsu landed few feet away waiting for her to collect herself.

"Requip! Morning Star Armor!" Golden light shined once again. She was about to take a different approach with far-range attacks but stopped when she saw what he was doing. He took a deep breath and Erza knew too well which attack follows.

"Requip! Adamantine Armor!" She said fast as her strongest defense warped itself around her.

"Chaos dragon's ROAR!" Natsu fired huge tornado of crackling blue and black energy. It hit her directly and crushed the shield of her armor that barely reduced the damage to bearable level. She wasn't pushed to far back but when the attack died down she fell on her back without much struggle.

"And I lost once again" she muttered weakly with frown before her consciousness slipped away. No one but the master has seen what Natsu really did while he 'disappeared'. Laxus has seen weak outlines but nothing more. They were all amazed, shocked, but mostly terrified. So much emotions can only be described with one word- speechless.

The silence was soon interrupted by someone's applause. They all turned and saw a frog-like man wearing a white coat.

"This was an impressive fight." Frog- like man said.

"The Council?" Makarov said after seeing rune knights behind the frog.

"Yes. We are here to arrest Natsu Souleater because the incident that occurred in Clower town." frog- like man said.

"WHAT?!" everybody yelled.

 **End of chapter 10.**

 _I'm sorry that this chapter is not longer, I was writing it quite late and I was too tired to continue. I hope you still like it. Thanks for all reviews._ _Thanks for reading. :)_


	11. Chapter 11- Prison

**_**previously**_**

 _"Yes. We are here to arrest Natsu Souleater because incident in Clower town." frog- like man said._

 _"WHAT?!" everybody yelled._

 **Chapter 11:**

"What are you talking about? He killed the damned demon! He saved us all!" Erza who didn't stay long in dream world, yelled at the frog.

"While what you say is true he also destroyed Oshibana station and the meeting hall" Frog said seriously.

"We were all there. Shouldn't we also bear some consequences?" Wendy said as her eyes teared up. It's not fair! Why was Natsu, why was her brother, always on council's tooth? When Natsu and Wendy became somewhat of a friends that first year, their friendship quickly progressed into a brother-sister relationship and Natsu even thought her many spells she now possessed in her arsenal.

I'm not saying Grandeeney didn't learn her anything but the dragon had to leave so early that it did not have enough time to learn her everything. Although Natsu knew where Grandeeney was he was not allowed to say to anyone outside the Dragon's Council.

Dragon's Council expressly forbade it. And there is no reason to think that a disregard of the Council's direct order didn't automatically meant death penalty, and it didn't mater if you were a prince or simple council man.

There were two simple reasons Acnologia didn't accompany other dragon's who had apprentices in their task to stop dragonfiction and few... other matters that are better left unsaid at the moment. The two reasons were: 1: Acnologia was needed in the council and 2: he wanted Natsu to undergo dragonfiction as he wanted Natsu to become a dragon. Acnologia even put something into the young pinkhead to speed up dragonfiction, a secret that will be revealed before some people would be comfortable with.

"The Council sent me only to bring Natsu Souleater. I have no authority nor do I wish to arrest anyone else" frog said.

"But he-" Lucy was stopped from saying anything else as Natsu's outstretched arm made it's way in front of her.

"I'll leave with you as long as you leave Wendy in the guild and since you just made it clear that you will I wish we leave now and get it done as soon as possible" He said.

"But Natsu-" Wendy looked at his back as a tear escaped her eye.

"Wendy!" Natsu said sharply. He surprised his guildmates because they hadn't heard him talking to her like that before. "I already told you; I do not want to see you cry. I'll be fine and I'll be back before you notice that I'm gone." This was said in a much softer voice.

"Okay..." She said while she wiped the few tears.

"No more Tears. Promise?" he asked her, holding out a little finger just like an older brother.

She nodded and then saying "Promise." She held out her little finger and locked it around his.

He then turned and walked away with rune knights and strange frog, without a word or a look back to the guild, which was again speechless. Moments where Natsu showed emotion were rare. Especially like this which showed that he care for someone. Lucy was not long in the guild, but she knew it. No one else in the guild didn't say anything because they didn't know what to say.

On one hand when Natsu was not in the guild, guild seemed to be more cheerful as they didn't have to worry about a stray bottle hitting the ever stoic pinkhead but on the other hand it didn't mean that they wanted one of them to be arrested for something he's not guilty of.

When they could no longer see them, Makarov called Mira.

"Mira, come over here." Makarov called.

"What do you need, master?" she said with smile but Makarov it would be clear to a five year old it was forced and fake. She was worried about Natsu.

"I would like that you go after them and make sure that everything is alright." master said in a quiet voice so that others can't hear him.

"Sure thing, master. You don't need to tell me twice."

 ****time skip- courtroom****

"We are gathered here to place judgment on the one Natsu Souleater because the damage in the Case of Zeref's demon, Lullaby that was awakened and killed two days ago" said the old Judge.

In the large courtroom were members of the Council, some of the Ten Wizard Saints and Natsu. On few of the places that were occupied by saints sat a bluehaired teen with red tattoo over his right eye.

 _'I've finally found you'_ the teenager thought as sinister smirked stretched his lips.

They talked about the problem at hand and when they 'solved' it, the judge asked "Does anyone has anything else to add?" He waited another minute before he spoke again and said "No? Then I call this case-"

He was interrupted by a loud thud that was caused from doors of courtroom hitting the walls with more than enough force to leave a small dent. It opened to reveal another Natsu standing at the doors,

"Wait, I'm the real Natsu Souleater!" 'he' said with a voice that sounded like a weird copy of Natsu's. Natsu could only face-palm himself. He knew all to well who was this 'Natsu'.

 _'Idiot'_ he thought.

Others sweat-dropped not sure what to think. Natsu sighed and he made his way to his copy that was now not too far from him. He hit 'Natsu' in the back of 'his' head only for the transformation magic to flicker revealing Mirajane before the girl took the grip of her magic again transforming into his copy. But try as she might others already saw her face.

The judge's confused expression was quickly replaced with an angry one when he saw the girl. "Take them to jail!" he yelled angrily banging his hammer on the table. They were then taken together in the same cell. After a while, the guard came and said they would be able to come out tomorrow morning.

"Well, that went well." Mira said smiling but her smile dropped fast when she saw that Natsu didn't share her thoughts. His usually stoic expression was now quite pissed. If it was anyone else, Mira was sure they wouldn't be able too keep their pants dry but since she knew (read as believed) that Natsu wouldn't do anything to her she was able to stay somewhat calm.

"What? I just saved you from jail!" Mira cried holding her hands up in defense.

"No! You just put me in it! The judge was about to say that I'm free to go when you barged into!" He hissed, annoyed that he must spend the night in a cell. He was a _Prince_ of _dragons_ for God's sake!

He could without batting his eye get out off here with magic despite the handcuffs that were supposed to prevent him from using it. The handcuffs were too weak to keep all of his magic locked. The only reason why he didn't already done so was that he didn't want to create even greater problems for the old master.

"How am I supposed to know that?!" she said teasing as she raised her arms higher.

"Baka" Natsu muttered.

 **End of chapter 11.**

 _I know this chapter was not that good and I'm sorry about that, but I promise that next chapter will be better. Tomorrow I will not be able to update a new chapter, because I will not be at home whole day. Please review and feel free to send me some ideas. In the next chapter I plan to start Phantom Lord arc. Thank you for your reviews and thanks for reading. :)_


	12. Chapter 12- Phantom Lord

**Chapter 12:**

It's been over a week since Natsu and Mira were released from their prison cell. The moment they entered the guild Natsu went to the second floor, grabbed few S-class missions and muttered 'I'll be back in a week or two' to Mirajane before walking out. Usually Wendy goes with him on pretty much any mission he goes but this time Wendy went with Erza, Gray, Lucy, and cats (members of the guild named them team Erza).

The recently named team Erza walked through the streets of Magnolia towards guild after successfully completed mission. Busy streets of the city were wrapped in a strange atmosphere. People were watching the wizards of team Erza oddly and Erza could swear that while people were watching them there was pity in their eyes. Citizens were pitying them for something. Others also noticed that.

"I do not like this. Why does everyone keep looking at us like that?" Small sky dragon slayer asked quietly red-haired girl who accelerated her pace unconsciously.

"I think something is wrong." Gray said quietly as he didn't want any more attention than what they were already getting.

"Let's hurry to the guild, I have a bad feeling." Erza said as she started walking even faster.

"Aye" said Happy who was flying little over them, almost touching their hair.

They walked the rest of the way in silence, strange looks still on them. When they saw the guild they were speechless though horrified into silence would be more accurate to say. From tall building that was Fairy tail's guild hall were now protrude large iron pools. The six team-members ran into the building watching around to see where was everyone. Inside the building stood Mira, who had just come out of the basement.

"I thought I heard someone" Mira said with a fake smile that was a perfect replica to the real one she was almost always wearing but this smile never reached her eyes.

"What happened here?!" Erza cried.

"Come to the basement. We've put together there a temporary hall." Mira said, gesturing toward door that led into the basement behind the bar (or rather what was left of it because one of iron pillars passed straight through it).

"Who would do something like this?" said Wendy, tears running her cheeks.

"Master will explain everything" said Mira coming down the stairs.

When they arrive in the basement they saw master sitting on one of the barrel, holding a mug of beer in his hand with occasional hiccups escaping him. It was painfully obvious that he was drunk. Although he had a stupid smile on his face, he radiated gloomy energy as well as all other members who were inside. When he noticed them approaching, his expression became almost frighteningly serious.

"You're back. You must be wondering what happened" he said.

"That's true master" Erza said trough clenched teeth. Her fist shaking wiht barely contained anger "You know that Fairy tail has rivals-" master was never able to finish as Macao yelled

"You call this rivalry?! Phantom Lord should pay for what they's done!" Macao yelled.

"Phantom lord did this?!" Gray yelled angrily.

"How could they do this?" Wendy said as she clenched her hands.

"We should make them pay" Erza yelled and other members cheered for her.

"Yeah! Why are we still siting here?!" Gray yelled.

"They want war! They'll get it!" Elfman cried and bumped his fist in the air.

"SILENCE!" Makarov's voice boomed in the basement. Everybody went silent in a second. The only thing you could hear was quiet sobbing of few members.

"WE ARE NOT GOING TO ATTACK PHANTOM LORD!" Makarov's voice boomed once again.

"But master!" Gray started.

"No buts! We can easily fix guild hall, but if we attack Phantom Lord guild, the Council will again hang on our necks! Like we already don't have enough problems with them" Makarov yelled with the last part being muttered while he took another long sip from his mug.

No one else dared to speak out.

 ****time skip- 7:23 p.m.****

"Guys, you don't have to walk me all the way home. I'll be fine" Levy said to Droy and Jet but the two only grinned in return.

"Master said that we should go in groups because there might still be some members of Phantom Lord left in town." Jet said.

"And we don't want you getting hurt." Droy said.

"Thank you, you're so sweet." Levy said with warm smile. After she said that the boys looked at each other for a second before they started arguing to whom she said that. Levy just giggled at their childish acts while she continued to walk.

"You can't protect yourselves, let alone her." a deep male voice spoke from behind them. Levy and the boys froze.

"Who's there?" Droy yelled and stood in front of Levy while the three turned to look behind only to see... nothing

"Show yourself!" Jet yelled and stood on the other side.

They never heard an answer as darkness took over their vision. Through empty streets of Magnolia echoed the sound of iron, which was dragged on the concrete floor.

 ****time skip- 9:00 p.m.****

In Magnolia's park gathered many people. all of them were members of Fairy Tail and all were shocked, disgusted, infuriated while some even cried. Lucy noticed it and asked the woman who walked past her what happened.

"I heard that one of Phantom Lord attacked three members of Fairy Tail." woman said quietly.

"What?" Lucy asked in disbelief. She covered her mouth with her hand hoping beyond hope that it was a mistake. She ran toward the center of the park where stood a large tree. When she approached, she had to use all her strength not to faint and to stay on her feet. On the large tree wre Levy, Jet and Droy. They were hooked to a tree with iron wires, and the three teenagers were covered with cuts and bruises. On their exposed abdomens was proudly standing drawn symbol of Phantom Lord.

"Oh, my god! LEVY!" Lucy cried out and fell to her knees as she lost the strength to stand. She then hear someone's gasp and when she turned around she saw Wendy sitting on the ground next to her, Erza standing beside her with her hand on younger girl's shoulder trying to comfort her. Gray was also there, hair shadowed his eyes.

Tear rolled down Wendy's cheek "How could they?" she asked no one in particular. She didn't expect the answer.

Mira came to them and knelt beside Wendy. She hugged her strongly and said softly "Remember what you promised to Natsu?" Wendy looked at her and then nodded. "Then don't cry anymore, they will pay for what they did."

"That is true, they will pay." they could hear Makarov's voice and they turned around to see him. His face was gravely serious, fists clenched while anger boiled within him because someone dared to hurt his child. Everyone have moved to make a path for master. Few members started taking down Levy and guys from the tree, carefully so they didn't hurt them even further.

"I can handle that they destroyed my home." Makarov said in low voice. "I do not care if someone makes fun of me, heck, I'll even laugh with him." he said little louder.

"BUT! There's one thing that I can not endure!" he started growing into his titan form. "I can't, no, I WILL NOT ENDURE SEEING MY CHILDREN HURT!" He was now towering above the tree.

"PHANTOM LORD BROUGHT OUR FURY ON THEMSELVES! THEY WANTED WAR! THEY. WILL. GET IT!" his voice roared through the city.

"FAIRY TAIL! PREPARE YOURSELF! PHANTOM LORD STARTED THIS WAR! WE WILL FINISH IT!" master yelled and bumped his fist in air.

Everyone else followed his example and raised their hands. "YEAH!"

 **End of chapter 12.**

 _I'm sorry I have not updated sooner. I was sick. I hope you like this chapter. Most of you told me that you wanted me to write longer chapters, so I decided that I will update them twice a week. Please tell me who you want for pairing with Natsu. For now it will most likely be a harem. Please review. Thank you for your review and thanks for reading. :)_


	13. Chapter 13- Rainy day

**_**previously**_**

 _"FAIRY TAIL! PREPARE YOURSELF! PHANTOM LORD STARTED THIS WAR! WE WILL FINISH IT!" master yelled and bumped his fist in air._

 _Everyone have followed his example and raised their hands. "YEAH!"_

 **chapter 13:**

 ****next day- Phantom lord guild hall****

Laughter and clinking of glasses echoed through the dark, but a large hall Phantom Lord.

"HAHAHA, You should seen their faces when Gajeel hit them!" said one member.

"Awww~ Why Gajeel gets always the most fun jobs? I want pluck the wings to some fairy!" other member said.

"Well they were stupid enough to declare war on us.." everybody erupted in laughter. When it died down member continued "so we will have our chance." The hall was again full of laughter.

Then suddenly the door flew off and hit several members. On gate at the entrance stood Erza who smashed doors, and behind her a whole Fairy Tail. One look into their eyes and you could see that they are furious. Elfmen has already used his magic and his hand was already wrapped in a beast soul, Erza was in his Heaven's wheel armor, Gray held his cold Excalibur... They were ready for war.

"FAIRY TAIL CAME TO YOUR DOOR TO KICK YOUR ASSES!" Makarov yelled.

The members of Phantom Lord after that stood for several minutes in shock. When they realized what was happening they ran toward Fairy tail, magic circles appeared around them, some carrying weapons, etc. Fairy tail followed the example.

About Master Makarov appeared golden energy. He walked up the stairs to the office of master of Phantom Lord Jose Porla.

"Erza, I'm going to pay a visit to Jose. You're in charge." Makarov's voice boomed through the hall.

"Yes sir!" Erza said and put her hand on her forehead so she looked like a soldier. The battle raged but was interrupted with loud thud on the second floor. The next thing they saw was green Makarov that was falling down.

"Oh, no! MASTER!" yelled Fairy tail members.

"Erza caught him before he hit the floor and shouted "RETREAT!" Fairy Tail wizards began to retreat from the Phantom Lord.

 ****Meanwhile in Magnolia****

Lucy was walking toward her apartment. She, Wendy, Charla, Happy and Mira stayed at the Magnolia just in case.

'I wonder how others doing.' Lucy tought to herself. 'I should not worry, this is still Fairy tail...' she then looked beside her in direction of the guild hall. '... But still ... after what happened to Levy and the boys...' Suddenly it began to rain. 'Rain? Until now it was sunny...' Her thoughts were interrupted by someone's voice and steps.

"Drip, drip drop" said woman that was walking toward Lucy. The woman wore a blue coat, pink umbrella and a hat that was like those Russian winter hats.

"Drip, drip drop" the woman repeated. "Huh?" Lucy was confused by strange woman.

"My name is Juvia." woman said coldly.

"Hallo, I'm Lucy." Lucy said with a smile. Then she raised her hand to shield her eyes from the rain.

"Where did this rain come from? It's really annoying." Lucy said, not realizing her mistake.

"Juvia's rain is not annoying! You're all the same! Water Slicer!" Juvia yelled. Blue magic circle appears in front of her and from it shoots water that went straight to Lucy. Lucy gets out at the last minute. Juvia's magic struck the tree and cut it in half.

"My, my, my.. Juvia calm down. We don't need to kill her. Oui?" said a man who was came out of the earth and he looked as if he was missing the occasional bones in the body. The man had a brown suit, green hair, red tie and a thin mustache.

He then turn to Lucy "Mademoiselle, I would be happy if you come with us peacefully without having to be employed force. I do not want to Phantom lord turns bad when you return to our client."

"Phantom lord? You guys are from Phantom lord?!" Lucy shrieked.

"My, my, my.. Indeed, we are. We are members of the four Elemental. I am Sol, Mademoiselle." Man named Sol said "Do you want to come with us peacefully, Mademoiselle?"

"Gate of Giant Crab, I open thee, Cancer!" Lucy cried holding her key in front of her.

"What can I do for you- ebi?" asked celestial spirit who just appeared.

"Take care of these guys, please." Lucy said to Cancer.

"Everything for you, miss Lucy- Ebi." Cancer said and then run toward Sol and Juvia.

"My, my, my.. I'll take that as a no." Sol said.

Cancer try to cut Sol with his scissors but Sol easily dodged. "Roche Concerto!" Sol yelled. From brown magic circle flew barrage of massive rocks at Cancer. Cancer was hit directly.

"Cancer!" Lucy cried. She was heaving her own battle with Juvia. Lucy was using her whip and Juvia her water attacks. The battle was actually quite one-sided. Juvia has cornered Lucy in the corner.

"I'm fine, miss Lucy. Don't worry about me- ebi." Cancer said trying to get up from the floor but was hit again with Sol's another attack. He then started disappearing into spirit world.

"I'm sorry miss Lucy- ebi." his voice echoed when he disappeared.

"Dammit!" Lucy shouted trying to dodge another one of Juvia's attack. She take out another key "Gate of The Golden Bull, I open thee, Taurus!"

Taurus appeared and looked at Lucy "What can I do for your boobs miss Lucy?" Taurus asked. Lucy facepalmed her self at spirit's perverted actions. "Attack them!" Lucy cried pointing at the Sol and Juvia who were confused by Taurus statement. Tautus swung his ax at Juvia but axe just sliped trough her body.

"Juvia's body is completely made out of water. Your ax can not hurt Juvia. Water Cane!" Juvia cried. She hit Taurus and then Sol hit him with his own attack. Taurus disappeard and said "I'm sorry I couldn't help your nice body this time, miss Lucy."

"Taurus!" Lucy cried. She was almost out of magic but she have to fight. She reached for another one of her golden keys, the key she got on job that she went with team Erza before this all started. 'I know I didn't make contract with him but-' She wasn't able to finish her tought because she heard Juvia yelling "Water Lock!" The next thing she knew, she was in water balloon and could not breathe. Her keys together with key of sagittarius that she was holding fell to the floor.

She was on the edge of consciousness when she heard the familiar cry "Sky dragon's roar!" Juvia fell to the floor after attack hit her directly. Balloon around Lucy at that point burst and she could breathe again.

"LUCY! Are you okay!" yelled Wendy.

"Thanks, yes, I'm fine."

"Okay, then. Happy take her away from here! We will take care of this clowns." Charla said.

"Aye sir!" Happy yelled and took Lucy and her keys. "Wait! We can't leave them!" Lucy called out. "Don't worry. They'll just stole us some time and then they will come after us." Happy said flying top speed.

"How did you guys found me?" Lucy asked. "Wendy heard you with her sensitive ears." Happy replied.

She took one last glance at Wendy that was surprisingly good overcomes two Phantom lord wizard.

"Sky dragon's wing attack!" cried Wendy. Charla was holding her and they were flying above the mages. The attack hit them again but this time they had less damage then last time couse they were prepared.

"Juvia thinks we should withdraw! Our target has escaped, and Juvia is low on magic." Juvia yelled to Sol.

"My, my, my.. Master won't be happy..." and with that he used smoke bomb and when smoke cleared they were gone.

"Cowards. Tch!" Charla said raising her nose.

Wendy chuckled and then said "Let's go back to guild so I can treat Lucy's injuries."

"Right." Charla said and with that they flew toward the guild.

 **End of chapter 13:**

 _Here, I hope you liked it. I know that neither this chapter is not too long but I try ... As for the pairing, I decided to be a harem in which it will be Natsu and Mira and for the third member I will give you to decide (Some kind of vote.) Therefore please review. Thank you for your review and thanks for reading. :)_

 _The third member for now:_

 _Erza-2_

 _Lucy-1_

 _Kagura-1_

 _Ultear-1_

 _P.S_

 _I personally do not prefer NaLu so it's a very small chance._


	14. Chapter 14- Family

_Hello guys :),_

 _voting for now is going well and I'm really happy that so many people read this story. Who will be in Natsu's harem I will say in the next chapter, but for now it's like this:_

 _Erza- 5_

 _Kagura- 3_

 _Lucy- 2_

 _Ultear- 8_

 **chapter 14:**

 ****time skip- everyone have returned to guild****

Erza and Macao have taken master Porlyusica. The mood was even worse than before. Lucy, Gray, Erza, Wendy, Happy and Charla were now sitting at the table in the temporary hall. Lucy and Wendy have just told what happened.

"What do you mean target?" Erza asked Wendy.

"That's what they said." Wendy said

"I think I know what they meant." Lucy said while watching at the floor.

"What?" Gray asked curiously.

"My full name is Lucy Heartfilia. I am the daughter of a rich business man Jude Heartfilia. I think he sent those men to bring me back, but to be honest I'm surprised he even noticed I was gone. I mean, why are you search now if not for three years.." Lucy started crying now "I do not want to go back there ... not among those cold walls, there I was alone, after my mother died, I ... I want to stay in Fairy Tail! I love it here ... But I do not want anyone else injured because of me .. I do not want someone ends up like Levy ... It will be best to take myself back to my father-"

SLAP

Everyone looked in shock at Lucy, who held her cheek, and Wendy, who was standing in front of her. Wendy just slap her! Wendy!

"How can you even say that?!" Wendy asked "You never ever have to go back there!" she sounded pissed

"But I don't-" Lucy started

"We are family and we will stick together!" They all were shocked beyond belief. They never heard Wendy's voice to sounds so .. she sounded really angry.

Wendy then hugged her and they were all silent for a while.

Now they listened Mira and Cana while two of them were trying to contact other S-class wizards. Mira just talk to Laxus, master's grandson, via communication lacrima.

"Come on, Laxus! Help us, the master is down! We need your help!" Mira said in pleading voice

"Old fart has fallen, eh? Hah .. Hahahha! I guess he becomes too old for this job .. Hahaha!"

"Laxus! Come on! Don't be a jerk!" Mira yelled angrily.

"Weeellll... If I become a guild master I could-" he was cut off because Mira crushed lacrima.

"That jerk!" Mira was pissed. She then turn her head to Cana who was throwing cards on map of Fiore.

"Any luck finding Natsu or Mystogan?" asked Mira while rubbing her sore forehead.

"No... I don't get those guys.."Cana said annoyed.

Their conversation was interrupted by small earthquakes. Earthquakes were becoming more and more stronger.

"What's that?!" Gray asked

"I don't know! Let's go out!" Erza yelled and started heading out and everybody followed her.

When they got outside they were shocked once again. Toward them, on metal, spider- like legs were moving Phantom lord guild hall across the sea. The guild hall stopped about 50 meters from Fairy Tail's hall. Whole Fairy tail (at least those who were there) looked at Phantom Lord hall silently. Tense silence was broken by the voice of the Phantom Lord's master, Jose.

"Give us Heartfilia girl and nobody gets hurt." His despicable voice roared through the Magnolia.

The second he said that Fairy tail members roared in return "Never!", "She's one of us!" "She's our family and we will protect her!" and more around these lines.

"If you don't do that we will fire Jupiter cannon." his voice roared once again trough the speakers.

"Over our dead bodies!" Erza cried and everybody followed with shouts of approval and agreement.

"As you wish! This is only in Phantom lord's benefit." Jose said. Then from Phantom's hall appeared cannon and it started gathering energy.

"Damn! It will destroy the entire guild hall! Are they mad?" Gray yelled.

"Not if I can stop it!" Erza shouted and stood between the cannon and Fairy tail.

"Erza.. What are you planning to do?" asked Wendy in shaky voice.

"Requip! Adamantine Armor!" Erza cried.

"Are you lost your mind?! There's no way you can stop fucking cannon!" Gray yelled at her.

"I have to try." she said and then she put her hands together to make shild.

The cannon fired and everyone closed their eyes because they could not watch. Erza waited fo cannon to strike her but it never came. She opened her eyes and saw shadow flying over her and then she heard all too familiar voice "Chaos dragon's ROAR!"

All eyes shoot open. Everyone were now looking at the Natsu who fought with his roar Jupiter cannon. Well it can not be exactly called the fight because in second when Natsu's roar touched blast of energy he overpowered it and started pushing it back into the cannon. In another second you could heard a loud bang and smoke was conducted Phantom lord hall. When the smoke cleared it revealed destroyed cannon and a large part of the hall.

"What the...?" Was all Jose was able to say. He was speachless as well as everyone else. Well almost everyone because the second when smoke cleard Wendy started running towards Natsu yelling "NATSUUU!"

When she reached him, she hugged him hard. He patted her head and she asked "How did you know we were in trouble?"

He looked up from Wendy and glared at Cana. "I felt the drunkard trying to locate me even though I told her not to do so, but because no one ever search for me (rather trying to get rid of me) I knew something was wrong." he said it with a smile that was pointed at Cana, and behind him was evil aura. Cana gulped at that.

"Wait a minute..." Gray started looking at Natsu "You came here because you were worried about us?" At that everybody looked at Natsu in disbelief.

"No, don't be stupid. I came here because I was worried about Wendy and Mira." he deadpanned. Others sweatdropped.

"Of course. Why do I even ask?" Gray said. Their conversation was interrupted when Jose spoke again through the speakers. "I do not know how you managed to destroy Jupiter cannon but now you're all doomed." He sounded angry. Suddenly, the Phantom Lord guild hall began to change and turned into a giant robot. The robot began to draw a magic circle. Natsu watched at the circle and then his eyes widened. That didn't go unnoticed by the others. "What's wrong? Do you know which spell is it?" Erza asked.

"Are they crazy?!" Natsu yelled angrily, his magic started sparking around him, magical pressure skyrocketed. Everybody took a step back from him.

"What's that spell brother?" Wendy asked quietly but Natsu heard her because of his sensitive ears.

"With that spell they can destroy the entire Magnolia." He said, sarks danced around him. Everybody gasped.

"We have to stop them!" Erza yelled.

"It's all my falt (sob)." came a little whimper and everybody turned their head toward the sound. They saw Lucy crying and saying "I should've (sob) give myself to them (sob)..." Erza was about to go to her when strong but cold arm stop her. She gasped when she saw Natsu walking toward Lucy. She then saw his face. He was angry but not at her at least Erza think so. Lucy was crying so hard that she didn't even notice that Natsu was approaching her. She then felt cold arm on her sholder. She looked up and expected Gray or Erza but when she saw Natsu her breath stopped in her throat. He looked her straight in the eyes and Lucy for the first time in his eyes instead of coldness and heartlessness could see an emotion. She was a little shocked when she saw the loneliness and compassion, as if he knew what it was like when those closest to you don't notices and neglect you, however, when you consider who raised him she felt even slightly guilty because it must have been a lot worse.

"You have your family here and you don't have... you won't leave. Your father is really stupid if he think he can take Fairy tail member against his will." he said quiet but they could hear him.

"Thank you" she said. She could swear that at the moment she saw shocked expression but then his face again became cold and emotionless as it was most of the time.

"Don't thank me. Thank them, I'm doing this just for Wendy." He said pointing at the other members. He then caled Reedus and put a hand on him as well. "Take care of her" Natsu said with evil smirk.

"What?" Lucy asked.

"Dragon slayer lost art: chaotic void." Natsu said his smirk growing larger and on Lucy's face appeared an expression of horror as well as those who were on Lullaby task. They all remembered the terrible headache that they felt after the spell. They saw as three of them disappear and after few seconds Natsu appeard alone on the field.

"It will solve the problem for a while." evil smirk already disappeared from his face.

"Where did you take them?" asked Cana angrily

"They are somewere in Magnolia." Natsu said returning angry ton

"Right now we have more important problems." he said emotionless

"He's right! We have to stop Phantom lord." Erza said and as on the clue the shadows went out of Phantom Lord hall. They started fighting with them but when they touched the shadows they would fall to the ground without a shred of power.

"Don't let shadows touch you! They will take your magic energy!" Bisca yelled.

"Gray, Wendy, Erza, Elfman, Charla, Happy! Come with me!" Natsu yelled and started heading toward the Phantom lord hall.

"Where are we going?" asked Wendy while running beside him.

"We are going to stop robot and Jose." Natsu replied.

"We are going to fight like a man!" Elfman yelled.

"Aye sir!" cried Happy and then he spread his wings and took Elfman to carry him to the guild hall across the water. Charla took Wendy, Gray used ice make to make bridge, Erza used her Black Wing Armor to fly across and Natsu used his chaotic void to teleport there.

 ****with Lucy and Reedus****

"Here, this should be far enough." Natsu said and then disappeared.

Reedus and Lucy were lying on the floor of some old warehouse.

"Ouch.. My head..." Lucy mumbled holding her head.

"What was that?" Reedus asked because he never seen that spell. He was holding his head and trying to stop room spinning.

"Natsu's teleportation spell" Lucy answered.

"I assume that this was done in order to Phantom Lord get to me harder." she said, headache slowly leaving her head.

"And he succeed if we don't have dragon slayer as well, Heartfilia girl." someone said.

"Who's there?" asked Reedus standing in front of Lucy. In the shadows of the room you could see someone's glowing red eyes.

 ****with Natsu and the others on the robot****

They were walking trough the hall and then Natsu stopped.

"Why did you stop?!" asked Gray annoyed.

"We have to separate." Natsu said emotionless and then pinted at the five doors in front of them.

"That's right." Erza said "Who goes where?"

"I go through the door in the middle because there I feel the strongest energy, Wendy you go with Charla and Happy through second door, Gray you go through the first, fourth Erza and Elfman-" he was cut off by someone's screaming "AAAAHHHH!". Their eyes widened.

"It's Lucy!" Erza yelled.

"They captured her! It's so not menly!" Elfmen cried.

"It came from the third door!" Wendy shouted looking at Natsu.

"I know.. We're going to stick to the original plan, I will save her when I saw her." Natsu said calmly.

They didn't say another word, they just started running where they were told.

Wendy was first to come to her opponent.

"Who are you?" Wendy asked and stood in a fighting position.

"Why do you want to know?" man asked.

"I like to know the name of the person I'm going to defeat. It's one of the things I learned from my brother." Wendy said.

"I suppose that your brother is a loser like you, but if that makes you happy, my name is Totomaru." man named Totomaru said.

Totomaru is a young man with long, two-toned hair of black and white that is tied up into a Japanese-style top knot on the back of his head, with the black portion overlaying the front and left side of his head, leaving the smaller white portion concentrated on the left, with the top knot also having the two separate colors correspondingly.

Wendy was angry because he caled Natsu loser so she jumped in the air and yelled "Sky dragon's ROAR!"

The attack hit Totomaru because he wasn't prepared for it.

"You little punk!" he cried wiping blood from his mouth. In his hand appeared yellow flame and he tryed to hit Wendy with it but she dodged it. In the next second she covered her nose.

"What's that smell?" she asked hands still on her nose. Charla i Happy followed the example.

"It's stink!" Charla said.

"Aye sir!" Happy added

"Hahaha! It's my stinky flame. See?" he said and yellow flame appeared in his hand once again. He then hit Wendy with purple flame that stik her to the ground. Wendy tried to get up but she couldn't.

"What is this?" she asked.

"That's are my sticky flames." he said with evil smirk. He was about to hit her again but Charla and Happy was able to unstick her.

"Thanks." she said and then she jumped toward Totomaru and yelled "Sky dragon's Claw!" she hit Totomaru with her feet. He flew few meters away and then took his katana out and swing it t Wendy successfully cuting her arm.

"Aahh!" she let out th cry of pain as she flew backwards.

"Wendy!" Charla cried.

"Im fine.." said Wendy and started to get up.

"Wend ydon't get yourself hurt! Natsu won't be happy!" Happy said teasingly

"That's right, Natsu gave me this job and I need to finish it!" she said and lunched herself at Totomaru. Totomaru did the same and lunched himself at Wendy with katana in his arms.

"Dragon Slayer's Secret Art:" she was geting closer "Shattering Light: Sky Drill" she hit him and he hit her. They stood facing each others back.

"I can't belive I lost... argh!" Totomaru let out cry of pain before he fell unconscious. Wendy turned to face him. She was holding her bleeding arm that was cut in the last attack.

"Wendy! Are you alright?" Charla asked flying toward her.

"Yes I am." Wendy replied and then started walking towards unconscious form of Totomaru. She bowed slightly and said "I'm sorry mr. Totomaru because I kick your ass but you gave me no choice."

Happy and Charla sweatdropped and then Charla said "I've already told you, you do not have to apologize to the enemy."

"Aye, It's his fault for messing with Fairy tail." Happy said

"I know." Wendy said.

 **End of chapter 14.**

 _I still listen to ideas for pairing. Thank you for your review and thanks for reading. :)_


	15. Chapter 15- Gajeel Redfox

_I'm glad that so many people voted. As I have said in this chapter I will decide who will be the third member of the Natsu's harem._

 _Erza- 7_

 _Kagura- 4_

 _Lucy- 4_

 _Ultear-13_

 _So here you can see that most of you voted for Ultear so she is third member._

 **Chapter 15:**

Natsu was walking through halls of the guild. He heard that others has taken down Elemental four. Erza defeated Aria, Wendy defeted Totomaru, Gray was fighting Rain woman and their fight had very... interesting end, and Elman was fighting Sol, Natsu could swear that he heard Mira in some point but why would she be there. She wasn't there, right? He decided to question that later because he got to the end of the hall. On the end was giant metal door and behind them was Lucy. Natsu was sure of that. He could smell her sweet lavender scent. He kick the door open and saw Lucy on the floor, barely conscious and teen with red eyes around Erza's age. The teen had black, long, spiky hair, gray, baggy pants and black sleeveless coat. On right side of the coat, above his right shoulder was something like metal feathers. Also on his right shoulder was his Phantom lord guild mark. Natsu knew that this teen was dragon slayer. He could smell dragon slayer mile away.

"Who are you, my fellow dragon slayer?" Natsu asked.

The teen looked at Natsu few second still slightly in shock because he didn't sense him until now.

"My name is Gajeel Redfox, and I asume you're famous Black Dragon, Natsu Souleater." teen known as Gajeel said.

"That is correct." Natsu said "I come for blonde over there. Would you be so kind and gave her to me peacefully?"

Gajeel smirked. 'Finally, I will defet this phony. He always says that he is raised by Acnologia. Bullshit! Everyone knows that Acnologia would never take a human child. He sure has one of those lacrima implanted in himself.' he tought to himself.

"And what if I don't do that?" Gajeel asked stoping his train of thoughts.

"I will have to beat your sorry ass." Natsu said and now he had evil smile on his face.

"I was hoping you'd say that." Gajeel said, smirk growing larger. With that he launched himself at Natsu yelling "Iron dragon's club!" His arm turned into iron club which extend towards Natsu who effortlessly dodge it and then his pupils turned into slites and his evil smile turned into wicked and mad grin that he had when he beat Kageyama. Gajeel noticed this and unconsciously took a step back before jumping into the air shouting "Iron dragon's ROAR!" tornado of iron was fired at Natsu who also took deep breath and yelled "Chaos dragon's ROAR!"

Gajeel eyes widened when tornado of chaos energy that was five times biger then his was fired toward him. Natsu's roar quickly overpowered Gajeel's. Blast hit him directly.

"ARGHHH!" Gajeel let out cry of pain. He flew few meters back and ended up lying on the ground.

"Uh..." he moaned while trying to get up.

'How is he so strong?!" Gejeel tought. He was covered in bruises and cuts from just one attack. He looked back at Natsu just in time to see next attack.

"Chaos dragon's iron fist!" Natsu cried. Gajeel turned his hands in iron clubs and put them in x position to protect himself from upcoming attack. The attack hit him head on and almost break his arms. He was pushed few meters backwards but was able to stay standing. Lucy was watching in awe. Natsu was taking down man that beat Reedus, Levy, Jet and Droy effortlessly. Then her eyes landed on Natsu's left arm. Black bandages were still there but they were soaked in some kind of fluid that was dripping on the floor. Lucy's eyes widened when she saw that fluid was dark red, almost black but there was no mistake; his arm was bleeding! She then remembered when he used secret art in station to stop Wind wall. 'What was that spell?!' she thought. She make mental note to ask Wendy or Mira about that later. Back to the fight. Gajeel was now in his metal scales and was bearly standing. Natsu has a scratch under his right eye and bloody sleeve of his left hand. Gajeel's scales looked like some wild animal scratched them with claws.

"Chaos dragon's claw!" Natsu yelled and kick gajeel with his right foot. Gajeel's scales cracked like glass and shock wave from the kick destroyed wall behind them. Gajeel has fell on the floor nearly falling out of the room through the ruined wall. He was barely conscious. Nats walked to Gajeel and looked at him from above. His mad expression still there.

"It was a long time since I last time need to use almost 40% of my power in this form. It was fun and perhaps we could do it again." he said smiling madly. He was about to go to Lucy to untie her when something hit him in back of his head and sent him flying across the room.

"NATSU!" Lucy cried and started get up to go to him when he yelled "I'm fine!" and stood up. He rubbed the sore spot on his head. He was staring at the shadowy hand that hit him and Jose who used it. Jose had an evil smirk on his face.

"I see that phony had beaten the original" Jose said.

Natsu raised an eyebrow and asked "How do you mean phony?"

"Oh, come on! There's no way that you are raised by Acnologia. You certainly are not the real dragon slayer at all. You have one of those lacrima implanted in yourself! Everyone knows that you're just a big liar!" Jose shouted.

Before you could blink Natsu was holding Jose's throat. The wicked smle long gone and was replaced with furious expression. His pupils remained the same but his eyes turned red.

"I am son of Acnlogia! I am dragon princ! Named 'One of the dragons', the highest honor dragon slayer can get from dragons! I am superior to you miserable humans! I am not a phony and I AM NOT A LIAR!" he yelled in monstrous voice that shock entire room (or what was left of it). He then threw Jose across the room. Jose stood up rubbing his sore neck.

"Prove it" Jose said with smirk without realizing that he will have nightmares for the rest of his life.

Natsu took deap breath and yelled "Chaos dragon's ROAR" This roar was twice the size of the last one.

Jose wasn't prepared to dodge so he used his shadows to make shild. When roar collided with shadows, shield was pushed back as well as Jose. After few minutes of struggling the roar break shield but Jose somehow was able to dodge it with few scratches.

"Dead Wave!" Jose cried out. Jose extends his right arm sideways and generate several of his ghosts around it, which start circling it in spirals. He subsequently shapes such ghosts into a destructive wave of Darkness Magic which is sent rushing at Natsu, splitting anything in its path, including the ground itself. Natsu warped his right arm in chaos energy and yelled "Chaos dragon's iron fist!" he hit the blast and deflected it.

"How?!" Jose asked little panicked.

"Because I'm son of Acnologia!" Natsu yelled in monstrous voice.

He then jumped toward Jose and shouted "Chaos dragon's claw!" His foot collided with Jose's jaw and large explosion could be seen. Jose flew out of the room trough the hole in the wall.

"AAAHHH!" He let out cry of pain. He fell out of the robot into the see. Natsu jumped after him head first. He was warped into his black and blue chaos energy. Fairy tail members that was in front of the guild hall (rather what's left of it because it was leveled to the ground) were astonished. At one moment they're fighting shadows, then shadows disappear and next Jose falls into the sea and Natsu jumps after him completely wrapped in his magic.

'I'm glad that I didn't say all that out loud' Gajeel thought while watching the scene.

Jose fell into the water and Natsu few seconds after him. Jose quickly tried to get out but was again pull under water. Beneath him was something that was like it was devouring light, like a black hole. Every time when he get out you could see more and more scratches and wounds and every time he get out he would scream in terror "Help meeee! Help mee! Monster! He's a Monster!"

Then silence.

Few minutes lasted a tense silence. Then Jose flew out of the water toward shore and let out terrible cry of pain. After a few seconds Natsu flew out of the water and headed toward Jose. You couldn't see him very clearly because he was still warped in chaos energy. Only thing you could see was red, glowing eyes. The scene was to say at least terrifying.

Jose was bleading from many wounds and cuts. So much that you couldn't count them. His right leg and left arm were broken. He was still conscious but unable to stand so he tried to crawl away from Natsu. When Natsu came very close to Jose, Jose was screaming like a little girl.

Natsu then said in nonhuman voice "Dragon slayer secret art: chaotic extinction: devil tra-" he was cut off by someone's voice yelling "STOP NATSU! DON'T KILL HIM!" Everybody turned their head toward the voice and were shock to see Makarov.

"Master! Thank blissful Mavis you stop this!" members cried.

Natsu didn't even look at Makarov. He just asked "Why shouldn't I?"

"Because members of Fairy Tail are not killers!" Makarov cried.

Energy around Natsu died and everybody froze. His arms were bleading heavily. They couldn't see his left arm because of the bandages and sleeve but blood was driping on the floor. His right arm was cracked like glass. Second they noticed that his blood was almost black in color.

"Maybe you're not." Natsu said in his normal voice. They all felt shivers going down their spine of this one sentence. Then they saw Erza and others walking toward them and Wendy crying and running toward Natsu. Natsu went down on one knee so Wendy could hug him easier. She threw herself into his arms and he said gently "You promised me you will not cry." She then started shouting at him without paying attention to tears.

"Why did you do that? Dragonfiction will just start earlier!" She covered her mouth with her hands after realizing that she said it in front of the guild.

Some members raised eyebrow. "Dragonfiction?" Makarov asked.

Natsu did not pay attention to them. He slowly stood up started pulling Wendy away but continues to looking her into her eyes.

"It's already started." he said quietly but everyone heard him.

Wendy fell on her knees crying harder. Guild watched this confused. Natsu turned around to walk away but Erza stood in front of him.

"Why are you letting Wendy cry? And what is Dragonfiction? Is that the proces Wendy was talking about on the station? Are you going to be okay?" she asked.

"This time I can do nothing to stop her cry. For your secon and fourth question I will explain later and yes it is the proces Wendy was talking about on the station.

"When 'later'?" Makarov asked.

"When you repair the guild hall." Natsu said.

"We? And what will you do?" Gray asked.

"I will took Jose to magic council." Natsu said in annoyed ton.

They then look at Jose who was curled up on the floor and whispering "Monster" over and over again.

"I think it will be better if I take him." Makarov said and sweatdropped.

"However" Natsu said and started walking toward the forest.

"Wait!" Mira cried. Natsu stop walking and turned his head "What?" he asked coldly.

"You are hurt and bleeding. Come with me to my place. I think I have some bandages at home." Mira said smiling.

Everyone's jaws hit the floor 'Is she insane? He would've kill man in cold blood and she's invites him to her place.' were thoughts of guild members. Elfman was obviously had the same thoughts when he said "B-but Mira... I live there t-too." He stuttered

"No thanks, I see that some people wouldn't be happy with that." he said and Mira hit Elfman in his head.

"Please~~" she pleaded. "I'm sure that Elfman wouldn't have anything against it~" she had the cutest face she could made.

"No thanks, I do not want that Elfman sleeps with one eye open after I see where he lives." Natsu said with evil smirk that was pointed toward Elfman. Elfman gulped.

"Ohh... That's too bad" Mira said and then tought 'for Elfman after I kick his but for this.'

"But you could always come to my place." Natsu said with smirk and started walking toward the forest. Everyone's eyes were now size of the dinner plates and were about to pop out.

Mira's face covered a giant smile. "Sure I will come." she started to fallow when Wendy come to Natsu and asked "Can I come with you? I could use my healing magic to stop the bleeding" She still had some tears in her eyes.

"Of course you can" Natsu said with smile. Happy and Charla fly after them and all five of them then started to walk toward the forest. Mira turned one last time and looked at Elfman who was rubbing his sore head. The look she gave him was saying 'when I get back home you're dead because Natsu could be at my house tonight'.

Others looked in Elfman and someone said "Poor Elfman"

 **End of chapter 15.**

 _Please review and thanks for reading. :)_


	16. Chapter 16- Good night my love

_I'm sorry that my grammar is bad._

 **chapter 16:**

 ****later that night****

"Are we almost there?" Mira asked annoyed. They walked more than two hours in the woods and after what happened today she and Wendy were dead tired.

"Yes, we are. That you wanted that I take us there with chaotic void we would already be there." Natsu said also annoyed but he was annoyed because Mira asked the same question every ten minutes.

"I would rather walk another two hours." Mira huffed.

"What ever." Natsu muttered. They walked in silence for awhile.

"Hey Natsu.." Wendy started breaking the silence "...How does that spell even work?"

"With this spell I make a hole in the space through which I can move wherever I want." Natsu answered.

"So that's why we have a headache?" Mira asked

"Yes, that's correct." Natsu said in the same monotone voice.

"Why don't you have a headache?" Wendy asked curiously.

"I've had when I was learning spell but eventually you get used to passing through space." Natsu said.

"Oh... interesting... So if we would use that magic over and over we would get rid off headache?" Mira said with finger on her lips while she thought.

" In theory... yes." Natsu said. They were walking about ten minutes when they saw small clearing with a wooden house in the middle.

"Is that your house?" Mira asked pointing at the wooden house.

"Yes" was Natsu's short answer.

They walked inside the small house. Mira and Wendy watched in amazement as everything was clean.

"Does anyone from the guild knows where you live?" Mira asked.

"As far as I know.. no." Natsu said while taking a towel, clean underwear and black baggy pants out of the closet in the living room.

"Would you mind if you wait here while I take a shower? You can search for something to eat in refrigerator." Natsu asked while walking in the bathroom.

"Of corse not. Just take a shower. After all, it's better to tie bandages that way." Wendy said.

"Okay" Natsu said and close the door of the bathroom.

Mira looked around the small house. The kitchen and living were in the same room. In the kitchen was a small round table with one chair, oven, fridge and one locker. In the living room there was a sofa and facing it wood stove. In front of the sofa was a large suitcase that served as a coffee table. In the corner of the room was a hammock that served as a bed, assumed Mira because in the house was no other door except for the outside and bathroom.

Wendy went to the fridge to se if there was something to eat and she find cheese and some leftovers of the soup.

"Do you want soup or cheese?" she asked Mira.

"Soup" Mira said.

They eat soup while waiting for Natsu to get out.

After ten more minutes he got out and wearing only pants and a towel draped over his shoulder. He was shirtless. Mira looked away before she got good look at him with blush on her cheeks. 'He's shirtless! I bet he looks hot' Mira thought and then her face turned to color of Erza's hair. 'Why am I thinking that?!' She mentally kick herself.

"Where are Happy and Charla?" Natsu asked Wendy.

"Oh.. They said they would stay home because they did not want to go so far." Wendy answered.

Mira then turned her face toward Natsu but was shock with what she saw. His upper body was covered with scars. Some were bigger, some smaller. But the biggest was on the left side of his chest. The scar looked as if someone had scored huge claw straight through him. The next thing she noticed was that the blood stopped flowing at the same speed but the wounds were still big. She also saw that there were still bandages on his left arm, which was now reaching his elbow.

"Where did you get all those scars?" Mira asked holding her hands across her mouth.

"Huh?" Natsu asked and then looked at himslef "Oh... Well.. Most of them I got while I was training with Acnologia."

"What were you supposed to fight to get so much scars?" Mira asked still in shock.

"I fought against the demons and dragons, but most I deserved after I failed my father." Natsu said looking awey in shame because he failed his father so many times.

"You want to say that..." Mira couldn't finish after she saw the look in his eyes.

"Yes. I was punished." Natsu said remembering the horrific punishments but he knew that he deserved them.

Wendy looked awey because she already knew this story and it was painfull to listen it again. They were standing there for few moments and then Natsu said in his normal monotone voice "I'll get the bandages."

"No, you sit here and I will get them." Mira said pushing Natsu on the sofa.

"I will start to heal him." Wendy said and in the second her hands start glowing in bluish light.

Mira started to walk but then stoped "Where do you keep bandages?" she asked smiling

Natsu facepalmed himself and Wendy sweatdropped.

"In bathroom. Above the sink." he said.

"Thanks." she said smiling and walk toward the bathroom.

"Natsu we will need to take down this." Wendy said pointing at the black bandages on his left arm.

"You know what will be there?" Natsu asked.

Wendy nodded suppressing her tears.

Natsu started to unfold black bandages from his left arm. When he was done Wendy gasped. She knew it will be there but not in such amount. His left arm was covered with scales and his nails have more resembled to claws. The scales were black with red lines all around _(Like Acnologia's just a different_ _color)_.

When Mira got back she gasped as well. She didn't know what dragonfiction was since Natsu explained it only to Wendy. She put bandages next to crying Wendy. Wendy was still using her healing magic and was now quite tired. Natsu put his right arm on her head. "It's enough Wendy, you've done enough" he said gently but you could hear in his voice that there is no room to argument. She stopped after few minutes and almost fell on the floor from exhaustion but Natsu caught her. He carried her to the hammock and gently put her in.

"Good night, brother" Wendy said half asleep.

"Good night, my little dragoness" Natsu said quietly and stroked her cheek.

Mira watched this. "Awww~~~" she thought that her heart is going to melt. It was the cutest scene she had ever seen.

He walk to Mira and sit on the sofa next to her. She blushed slightly because they were really close and started to wrap bandages around his muscled arms.

After she was done she fell asleep almost immediately. Natsu looked at her and kissed her forehead "Good night... my love."

He then looked at watch. It showed 2:34 a.m. He took the blankets, covered Wendy and Mira, blow the candles that illuminated the room and lay down on the floor with his back against the sofa.

 **End of chapter 16**

 _I hope you like it. I am very pleased with this chapter. Once again, I'm sorry about the bad grammar. Please review and thanks for reading :)_


	17. Chapter 17- Nightmares

**chapter 17:**

 ****dream****

Small pink haired boy was standing on the edge of the crater of a huge volcano. He didn't know how long he stand there looking in the depths that were filled with lava. The boy looked as if he is 9 years old. He was wearing a black sleeveless shirt, black baggy pants and around his neck black scaly scarf. He was barefooted and his little feet were scorched but the boy did not pay much attention to it. He watch lava and it seems as the hours have pased but it was surely only few minutes. Suddenly, from lava comes out something. The boy took a step back to make it easier to get out of the way if a creature that comes out chooses to attack. The boy knew that the creature was dragon because he could smell it (And besides it was the reason why he was here. He came to slay the dragon.)

When dragon was fully out of the lava, Natsu couldn't help but stare in awe at the mighty creature. The dragon was covered in flames that made him look as if on fire. His wings spread out in full glory.

Dragon then said in it's deep voice "Who deard to step on my territory?!" His voice boomed.

The boy looked at the dragon still slightly in awe because he never seen dragon like that but there was no fear toward the creature as the boy spoke "My name is Natsu Souleater, chaos dragon slayer. I'm son of Acnologia and I'm your executioner."

Dragon flinched 'Son of Acnologia? Why is that bastard sending him to slay me?' Dragon heard the storys about this kid and he knew that kid have slayed six dragons before. This kid was nothing to joke about.

"What's your name?" boy asked slightly shocking the dragon.

"Why do you want to know my name, boy?" dragon asked.

"Since you are a dragon I thought you'd know because the fight between dragons begins with introducing the opponents and their position in society, bow, fight, and finally the death of one or both members of the battle. This is so for several centuries."

'So Acnologia taught him something more then how to kill.' dragon thought and then smiled "That is correct. Now then... My name is Atlas Flame. I'm hell fire dragon and right hand of the king of fire dragons, Igneel."

They moved from vulcano to the land below it. They stood looking at each other then bowed and fight started. For some reason everything became blurry but Natsu know how will fight end.

Image again became clearer. Now on the floor were lying small boy, his face turned toward dark sky, smell of fire and ashes all around him. He was covered with scratches, burns covered most of his body, bruises and on his leg was a large wound that almost showed his bone that was definitely cracked. Few meters away beside him was large form of Atlas Flame who didn't look anything better then Natsu. Even if his flames covered his wounds the blood was still there. Dragon wasn't able to move much but he say as he turn his head to look at Natsu's eyes "You are a great opponent. I'm impressed, boy."

Natsu then started to sit up and drag himself toward Atlas Flame. Atlas Flame just stare at the boy not knowing what will the boy do.

"It seems that none of us will die today. Atlas Flame..." Natsu bowed down as much as it was possible in his condition "... You are more than opponent. You're a rival, and I hope, friend."

Dragon just stared at the boy in front of himself in complete shock. After few minutes of stearing he finnaly said "That is truth... My friend."

Natsu looked up to the dragon and give him small smile.

 ****few dayes later (still in the dream)****

"How could you lose?! How could let him leave?!" Acnologia's voice roared trough the forest.

Natsu, after dragging him self to his home with his broked leg, said Acnologia what happened.

"It was... it was draw." Natsu said quietly suppressing tears.

"You are sometimes such a disappointment." Acnologia looked away in disgust. He cared for Natsu, however, he could not stand when someone fail him. He lift his claws and swing them toward the child.

"AAARRRGGG!" Natsu let out the cry of pain when claws ripped a piece of flesh from his stomach. He cringed, hoping to reduce the pain.

"Since you can't kill Atlas Flame I will have to." Acnologia sighed and prepared to fly when Natsu said trough clenched teeth still curled, but his head facing Acnologia "Please Acnologia. Please ... He .. * sniff * is my friend * sniff *." Natsu started crying unable to suppress his tears any more due the pain from wound and saddnes that his first friend was going to be killed.

Acnologia tched again and fly off. Natsu tryed to get up but is unable to do so. He then screams "Acnologia! Please! Please don't! All I wannted was friend! PLEASE DON'T KILL HIM! ACNOLOGIA! DAAAADDD!" His cries echoed through the forest. None was there to hear him. Acnologia fly off without looking back. Natsu then lost his last smile and tear for a long time.

 ****dream end****

He jerked upright in his position on the floor where he slept last night. Covered with cold sweat nearly collided with a worried faces of Mira and Wendy. When he saw they faces he knew that they heard him screaming. 'Dammit!' he cursed.

"Are you alright?" Mira asked, concern written all over her face.

"Yeah... I'm fine.. just another nightmare." he said, emotionless expression that has always been there but in corner of his eyes you cold see sorrow.

"Another?" Wendy asked not knowing that he had nightmares.

Mira wanted to ask that as well but seeing Natsu's face she asked "Do you wanna talk about it?"

Natsu shock his head "Not really." and then he stand up and headed toward the bathroom and lock the door ones he got inside.

Wendy and Mira looked at each other. They heard him calling Acnologia, saying to not kill someone, they heard him cry and it was something they never saw and they were really worried.

Mira knocked after about half an hour at bathroom's door because it was really quiet.

"Are you alright?" Mira asked again not knowing what else to say.

"I already said I am." his voice was rasp.

"Would you like something to eat?" Wendy asked approaching bathroom's door.

"No. Not really." he replied.

"How about we go to the guild?" Mira asked.

"Do you know the way back?" he asked.

"Well maybe? Why-" Wendy started but was cut off when Natsu said "Can you go without me?"

"B-but Natsu..." Wendy stammered, her concern for her brother almost drives her into tears.

"We can't go without you!" Mira shouted at Natsu.

"Well you will have to." he said firmly.

"Fine but come soon, 'kay?" Wendy asked knowing that there is no meaning in persuading when he made up his mind. .

"Sure thing." he said.

They turned and walk away with guilt because he didn't let them help him. After he couldn't hear or smell them anymore he got out of the bathroom. His eyes red and he looked like he had been crying. While he was in the bathroom he got dressed. He still had bandages from last night. He had his baggy pants that reached just below his knees, black shirt with blue lines and without right sleeve (somethin like on the cover image of this story just scarf is black). He put carefully his scarf and then his two necklaces. One with dragon scales of those he slayed and one with Acnologia's scale. He sit on the sofa watching Acnologia's scale.

"I have no idea why I still care about you, you overgrown lizard." he said with sad smile.

 **End of chapter 17.**

 _Next chapter: Loke arc and beginning of Tower of Heaven arc. Excuse me for bad grammar. Please review and thanks for reading. :)_


	18. Chapter 18- Leo the lion

**chapter 18:**

 ****two days later-night****

Lucy was running trough the forest that surrounded Magnolia.

"Lokeee?!" she called out in concern. There was no response.

"Lokee? Where are you?" she called out again. Still no response. She was quite worried after what Loke said to her when she saw him on her last job with team Erza.

 ****flashback****

Lucy was trembling as two men approached her. She was out for a walk after pillow fight that occurred between Gray and Happy and spread to the whole team when these two men saw her and started talk to her. It was too late when she figured that they are mages and she was now traped in spell that didn't let her move. Long story short. Loke came and save her. He asked if she wants to go with him to the cafe which was near, and as they walked he explained that he was returning from work when he heard her. Lucy find it strange that Loke wanted with her to the cafe because he was so far running away from her.

When they sat at the table they talked about regular stuff that was happening around the guild when Loke suddenly went silent. Lucy watched him with concern in her eyes.

"Loke, are you all right?" she asked, concern in h voice.

"The thing is, I do not have much time to live." he said looking her into the eyes. Her eyes filled with horror when she registered what he said. He saw that and panicked. He cursed menatlly 'Why did I say that to her?'.

"Can I do anything to help you?" Lucy asked her vouice full with worry.

"Hehe... I... I.. was just.. kidding..." he lied with false smile.

SLAP! He held his cheek with wide eyes.

"You JERK!" she yelled suppressing her tears. She then run out of the cafe.

 ****flashback end****

'How could I be so stupid!' she tought to herself. 'I should've beeen there! Of corse he wasn't joking with something like that!'

 ****flashback****

She was sitting at the guild when all of Loke's girlfriends run trough the doors of the guild yelling how Loke leave them all.

With Crux's help, she discovers that he once had a relationship with Karen Lilica, a famous Celestial Spirit Mage from Blue Pegasus who died a few years ago. Shortly after, Gray arrives at her apartment telling her that Loke has left Fairy Tail. She joins the search for him, thinking she knows where he went.

 ****flashback end****

Lucy shook her head to concentrate on her task. A short time later she found him at Karen's grave.

She quietly walked over to him. Loke had his back turned to her and she was sure that he didn't even noticed her.

"Loke?" she called out quietly. At her voice Loke jumped almost a meter in the air.

"Lucy? What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I was worried about you Loke, my nakama." she said with small smile

"But that's not your real name, right?" she asked looking him in the eyes. Loke's eyes widened and were size of the dinar plates.

"H-how did you..." he started

"Know?" she finished for him and then took out silver key that belonged to Crux. Loke's eyes filled with the realization.

"Why aren't you in spirit world, Leo the Lion?" she asked concerned.

Loke looked away in shame "I was banished after I killed a wizard with whom I had a contract."

Now it was Lucy's turn to be in shock "K-killed?"

Loke then told her his story about him and Aries and how Karen treated them. _(You all now the story and I don't see the need to write it.)_

"It's not your fault!" she said louder then she wanted. Loke looked at her with wide-eyed expression.

"You don't understand..." he said quietly hoping that Lucy did not hear it.

"No! I don't understand!" Lucy screamed shattering his hopes. "I don't understand how can someone do that to his own kind." she said, the anger rising in her belly, anger directed at Celestial spirit king.

"Argh!" came a sudden cry of pain from Loke's mouth. He fell on one knee and it seemd like he was vanishing.

Lucy panicked. "What's wrong?!" She asked, immediately ranning and embracing leader of the Zodiac to make it easier for him to remain balanced.

"I was in this world for three years." he said and Lucy tensed 'Three years? How is that possible?' she thought.

"How...?" she finally asked.

"I.. urgh.." he said as he started to vanish once more. "I don't know... I have more power then rest of the zodiac. Arghhh" he screamed in agony.

Lucy looked around in panic like trying to find something or someone that can stop this and then something click in her head. It was so obvious! she started to rising her magical energy and Loke noticed this.

"What are you doing?" he asked worried.

"Saving you." she said and then closed her eyes to concentrate and then her eyes shot open as she cried "Close ,Gate of the lion!"

"No, Lucy you can't." Loke said and watched as she said the same words over and over again. He just watched in horror. Then Lucy cried out in pain and his eyes watched as her life force start to merge with his.

"Lucy please stop, I beg of you. You will only die with me." he cried as tears started rolling down his cheeks. But she didn't stop.

"Close ,Gate of the lion!" she cried one last time before great light appeard in the sky and they had to shield their eyes from bright light.

When light died down they were astound to see Celestial spirit king.

"Who dared to try to close the gate of the lion?" king asked.

"I did" Lucy said without the hint of fear in her voice or her eyes.

"And you are?" king asked Lucy.

"I'm celestial spirit mage, Lucy Heartfilia." Lucy said "Please let Loke... I mean Leo... to turn back to celestial world."

"I will not do that." King said "It's his fault that he is banished."

"It's not his fault!" Lucy yelled and King raised his eyebrow.

"Please!" her life force vanishing with Loke's. "Lucy please stop." Loke said."

"I wil not let you die! I will not let you disappear!" She started glowing in golden light.

"Lucy what are you doing?!" Loke scream.

Suddenly, around her appeared her spirits. Aquarius, Taurus, Cancer, Virgo, Sagittarius, Crux, Horologium, Lyra and Plue. They were all standing there.

King looked at this in shock 'She summoned all of her spirits at once'

"You... all of them.. you summoned... Lucy..." Loke stuttered.

Her spirits dissappeared and she collapses from exhaust.

"I see you have deep connection between spirits." king started "And because of that I will let Loke to return."

Lucy and Loke look at king with smiles. "BUT! Only if you take his key." king added.

"Of course" Lucy said fast.

"Then he may return." king said and Loke disappear into spirit world alongside with Celestial spirit king.

"Thank you, Lucy." Loke's voice echoed. Then in front of Lucy appeared golden key, key of the lion and she catch it.

 ****the next day****

Lucy explained what happened yesterday when she found Loke, when she came back in guild yesterday. They were now sitting in cafe in Magnolia because guild hall is still fixing.

"I still can't believe that Loke was Celestial spirit." Gray said.

"Yeah. Me nither." said Charle

"Well the good thing is that now that Loke don't need his tickets for this hotel we can go." Lucy said with big smile. Few hours ago Loke came and gave Lucy seven tickets for some hotel on the beach.

"I can't wait!" Erza said with stars in her eyes.

"Who will go with you?" Wendy asked.

"Well you of corse." Lucy said to Gray, Erza, Wendy, Charla and Happy. Happy start count it on his fingers and then said "You have one ticket extra."

Lucy look down on tickets and then said "You're right..."

"So who will you ask to come?" Erza asked.

"I don't... Oh, wait! I do know!" she said while bumping her right fist in her left palm.

"Well who?" Gray asked.

Lucy give him smile "How about that Natsu go with us."

Erza who just take sip of her caffee spit it on Happy. Everybody stare at Lucy wide-eyed.

"Are you crazy?!" Gray screamed.

"Why not?" Lucy asked confused.

"Well why would he go with us when he don't give damn shit about us." Gray said

"I don't see why he couldn't go." Wendy said.

"Yeah! He's not that bad." Charla said.

"And beside he did save me when we were fighting Phantom lord." Lucy said.

"But he-" Gary started but soon stop when he saw Erzas glare aimed at him. He gulped.

"He's coming with us." Erza said with her red aura around her.

"Of course! Of course! " Gray said trembling.

"By the way, has enybody seen him since Phantom lord?" Lucy asked.

Wendy turned her head toward the floor. "Wendy? Is somethig wrong?" Erza asked couse she noticed how Wendy suddenly found floor very interesting.

"Has something happend when you and Mira went with him to his house?" Lucy asked.

"No, everything's fine... It's just... he said that he will come shortly after us and now I didn't seen him since then." Wendy said sadly.

"That jerk. It's not nice not keep promises." Gray said angrily.

"And it's not nice to call someone jerk behind their back." someone said to Gray while standing right behind him and puting hand on Gray's shoulder. Gray jumped almost meter in the air. Others just watsched this wide-eyed. Behing Gray stand Natsu. When Gray saw him he fell from his chair but he quickly got up.

"Natsuuuu!" Wendy cried and hug to him.

"Hey Wendy." Natsu said while patting younger girl's head. Others noticed that now his right hand was also coverd in black bandages that reached just above his elbow.

"Where have you been?" Wendy asked.

"I was doing... things." Natsu said and then turned to watch at others. Others heve somehow during this short conversation move to the other side of the table.

"Would you mind if I sit here?" Natsu asked emotionless.

Lucy was first one to talk "Sure. I have to ask you something anyway."

Natsu raised eyebrow while sitting on chair. 'Good, he didn't ignored this time at least.' Lucy thought.

"Would you like to come with us?" Lucy asked showing him tickets.

"May I ask why me?" Natsu asked.

"Well you save me back in Phantom lord and-"

"If you feel that you owe me, you don't." Natsu cut her off.

"It's not just that!" Lucy yelled at him and then covered her mouth quickly. Natsu just glare at her and it sent shivers down her spine.

"Then what is it?" Natsu asked calmly and behind him was his aura. Everybody around the table gulped.

"W-we'd l-like to get to know e-each other bet-tter." Lucy stuttered.

"Well in that case I guess I can go." He said, his face still emotionless.

"That's great!" Lucy said.

"Yeah! Natsu will go with us!" Wendy cried.

"Hooray" said Gray sarcastically while bumping his head on table.

"It'll be nice to know each other better." Erza said with smile.

"Certainly it will." Natsu said in monotone voice but if you look closer you could see small, really small, smile.

 **End of chapter 18.**

 _Next chapter: Tower of Heaven arc._

 _Please review so I can know do you like it and thanks for reading. :)_


	19. Chapter 19- Tower of Heaven

**Chapter 19:**

 ****next day****

Erza went to ask master if is it okay for them to leave when guild hall is still in building state. Master immediately agreed, saying that they deserve it because they have the biggest part in their victory over the Phantom Lord. Team Erza were now heading to the train station.

"I can't wait! It will be so awesome!" Lucy cried excitedly.

"Five days in that hotel really sounds fabulous" Erza agreed.

"Hey guys, what time is it now?" Wendy asked.

Gray looked in front of himself to see the clock as they are now able to see the station. "It's 11:35... Why?"

"Because you're late again" someone said and Gray jumped at the voice. They were now watching Natsu who looked little pissed.

"It's just five minutes" Lucy stated

"It's not nice to keep someone waitting" Natsu said

"Oh come on Natsu, it's not that big of a deal, right?" Wendy asked hoping that no one begin arguing.

"Anyway we should go on the train. It will start moving soon" Erza said while dragging her mountain of things.

"Stupid train" Natsu muttered.

"Did you say something, Natsu?" Lucy asked looking at him.

"Nothing" Natsu replied.

On the train they could see separated rooms where could sit six people. They sit in one that was empty. Gray near the window, Lucy next to him and than Wendy, facing them Erza, next to her Happy and Charla on one seat. Erza looked on empty seat next to Happy and Charle and saw Natsu who went in separated room that was next to theirs. She got up and walk to room where Natsu was. She saw him lying over two seats with head on window's glass.

"Why don't you come and sit with us?" Erza asked him.

"No thanks. I don't want to spoil the atmosphere." he said and put his hood up.

"We invited you to come with us on this trip to get to know each other better, and it will be difficult if you stay here." Erza stated.

Erza then went to him and take his right hand. As soon as she done that he hissed at her. She let go of his hand.

"I will go with you but don't touch me" he hissed. Erza took step back after he hissed at her second time. But then smiled at him and she could say that there was shock on his face after she smiled.

"That's great." she said and then go back to her team and shortly after Natsu come ther and sit next to cats.

When Gray saw him he stopped speaking with Lucy and asked Erza "You couldn't just leave him there." As soon as he said that he was hit in his head from both Erza and Lucy. Wendy just sent him glare and Happy stopped praying Charla to take his fish. Natsu just turn his head so his face was hidden under the hood.

"Why are you sometimes such jerk?" Lucy asked Gray. He didn't replied and after that train finaly started moving.

"Do you want that I put Troia on you?" Wendy asked Natsu and everybody turn their head toward him and noticed that he put his hand over his mouth.

"No... urgh.. need" he said almost barfing. Gray looked at Natsu and almost burst laughing. Only thing that stop him was Erza's glare and the fact that Natsu would probably beat him to bloody pulp when train stop moving.

"What's troia?" Lucy asked.

"It's spell that will cure his motion sickness." Wendy stated.

"Really? Why he don't want you to use it on hm? It is obvious he's was not feeling well." Lucy said looking at Natsu who just throw up what was most likely his breakfast.

They talk about for awhile aout him and then started talking about hotel and trip. Natsu just sit there doing nothing and here and there barfing.

After three hours of hell ride they arived to their destination. They took they staff and headed out.

"Let's go first put our staff in hotel and then on the beach." Erza stated.

"How much rooms we have?" Gray asked.

"Three. Two beds in two rooms and one with twin bed and regular one." Erza replied after looking at the tickets.

"Who will be with who in the room?" Lucy asked.

"It will be like this: Natsu and Wendy, Gray and cats, Lucy and me" Erza said

"Hey! Why do I have to be with cats in the same room?" Gray asked annoyed.

"What was that?" Erza asked him with smile and deomnic aura behind her. Gray started sweating bullets and quickly said "Nothing!"

After they put they things in their rooms they headed to the beach. Gray first arived there and waited for others. He was already in his swimsuit. After him arived Lucy and Erza. Lucy had white swimsuit and Erza had black. After few more minutes Wendy and cats get there in her own swimsuit that was white with red stripes.

"Where's Natsu?" Erza asked and as soon as she asked that Natsu appeard right beside her.

"I was looking around the hotel to see if there is anything worth time and find casino so we can go there tonight." Natsu said in his monotone voice.

"That's good to know. Now why aren't you in your swimsuit?" Charla asked.

They all looked at him wanting to know the answer. Natsu was still in his regular clothes.

"I will cange when I fell like I want to go and swim." Natsu answered after short time of thinking. Wendy looked at him worried 'You don't want them to see the scars, don't you, brother?' she thought.

When they get to the beach Erza lay down on one of the deck chair, Gray, Lucy, Wendy and cats go into the water and Nats just stood beside Erza watching them.

"You can relax once in a while, you know?" Erza said to Natsu. Natsu looked at her with emotinless face.

"Oh, come on you have to had some emotions" she said while looking at his eyes.

"As you can see I don't have to." he replied in monotone voice.

Erza then tried to change the subject.

"Why are these bandages black?" she asked pointing at his arms.

"They are special kind of bandages." he replied hoping that she wouldn't ask anymore about it but he's hpes shater when she asked "How do you mean special?"

"I made them myself. They slow down dragonfiction." Natsu said.

"How does it work?" Erza asked

"They were white when I put them but they draw dragons particles that begin to appear on my skin but do not affect those associated with my magic." Natsu said while looking at his bandaged hands.

"Now I'm really interested what is dragonfiction. Will you be all right?" Erza said concerned.

Natsu has at the beginning hesitate before replying briefly "Yes".

Erza saw that he wasn't really comfortable with this subject either so she said "I go into the water, and you're going?"

Natsu hesitate. "Come on, it will be fun" Erza said with warm smile.

"What ever. Just wait a minute." he said and disappeared with his chaotic void spell. Erza's smile grew bigger and then she heard Gray yelling "Are you coming, Erza?"

"Jus a second." she said. After few more seconds Natsu reappeared besid her but now he was in swimsuit. When Erza saw him she smiled but her smile vanished when she saw him.

The bandages on his left hand are have now ranked his shoulder, but also there was many around his stomach and she could see all the scars he had. She looked a him for a second but desidet that it will be better if she don't ask anything.

"Let's go." Erza said and they went in sea to everybody else.

"Took you long enough." Lucy teased. She then saw Natsu and gasped. Wendy turn around and frowned. Bandages that have now been put on his stomach were something new. She was sure that they didn't been there when she and Mira were with him.

They were on the beach until the sun was setting. They were swiming, sunbathing, talking, eating, drinking and the list goes on. When they went out of the water Happy decided that it was time for fun. He somehow took Gray's swimsuit so Gra was now naked running after him. Lucy covered her eyes when Gray passed in front of her but still she laughed. Wendy was also laughing and Charla had a smile on his face even though she yelled at Happy that there are children here. Erza could not help herself, so she laughed, because the scene was really hilarious. Gray has even tried to hit Happy with magic what he after a short time succeeded, his swimsuit flew from Happy's hand. Unfortunately landed straight on Erza's head. Erza then started chasing them with her sword, which eventually resulted whit Gray's head stuck into the sand and Happy unconscious with a large bump on his head lying on top of Gray.

After seeing this Lucy, Wendy, Charla started laugh even harder. Then someone escaped a small chuckle. They all turned they head to the sound and were shocked at what they saw. Their eyes wanted to pop out couse they couldn't belive what they saw. Newly conscious Gray and Happy also could not believe it. They all wer watching at Natsu who was chuckling and had smile on his face. They saw Natsu with smile before but it was always some wicked smile. This one didn't say 'Hey, I'm going to kill you because it's fun'. This was warm friendly smile. After they all past over the shock everybody laughed.

After that was done Natsu again had his emotionless expression. They went to the hotel and when they were there they went in biggest room (which happened to be Natsu's and Wendy's room) and once again Happy and Gray started pillow fight. Natsu lay on bed that was in in the corner of the room and closed his eyes. He tried to get some sleep before they went in casino but it looked like he won't get that sleap because everybody joined pillow fight and damn they were loud. Natsu turned his back to them and put his hans on his ears to try to reduce noise but because of his sensitive ears it wasn't really helping.

Then Erza threw her pillow at Gray but she missed and everybody went silent while she and Gray tried to catch pillow that was flying right in Natsu's head. They wasn't able to catch it but were suprised when Natsu put one of his hands behind his head and catch pillow.

He turn his head and shoot at them his death glare that made Erza's like cutest thing you could seen.

"I think that's enough." he said coldly, they could hear the unspoken 'Try that again and I'll kill you' and behind him was his aura that promised pain to anyone who threw pillow again.

Everybody started in sync nodding up and down while sweating bullets.

After a while they all went to make themself ready for casino.

 ****hour later- 9:23 p.m.****

"Erza, are you ready to go?" Lucy asked.

They began to prepare for the casino hour ago, after Natsu 'nicely' explained that he would kill them if they start another pillow fight. Lucy was wearing a red dress and her hair had its characteristic ponytail on the right side tied with a red ribbon.

"I'm ready for some time now, I've been waiting you." Erza said.

"Oh, I'm sorry I kept you waiting." Lucy said and then saw that Erza was wearing her normal Heart kruez armor. "Why don't you wear a dress instead of armor? We don't go to the battlefield, you know?" Lucy asked pouting childishly.

Erza looked at herself and then at Lucy and her dress. She think a little 'I suppose she's right.'

"All right." Erza said smiling.

"Requip!" Erza yelled and she was wrapped in familiar golden light and once the light died down she was wearing nice purple, long dress that have red roses on the bottom. Part of her hair was tied up in bun and part was falling down her back freely. Lucy looked at her with hint of jealousy in her eyes and murmured something among "If only I could change my clothes so easily." She then looked bac at Erza and said "Isn't that better?" Lucy said with smile on her lips.

Erza looked at Lucy and smiled back. "I guess it is."

"Let's to casino. Others are certainly already there." Erza said her smile still on her face. Lucy nodded, her smile growing wider.

They went down in luxurious ground floor of the hotel where was casino. As they thought the others were already there. Wendy had a green dress, Charla pink, Gray had the lower part of the suit but the upper part somewhere lost, Happy had his green backpack, and Natsu had black pants, black shirt, which was pushed into the pants and over the shoulder was put his black scarf. Lucy had to admit. In that he looked quite handsome.

Erza walked to them and then saw what Natsu was wearing and asked "Why do you always wear black?"

Natsu who was till now just standing there and watching how others played some games turn his head and replied "Black is my lucky color.". His face still the same as always.

Erza raised eyebrow.

"Why don't you gamble?" Erza asked him to change the subject couse this was dead end.

"Gambling is like playing domino with blank tiles. No one really wins." He said watching as Gray argued with a guard because he wanted to throw him out. Hah, who can blame him. It's not every day that someone comes to casino with such a habit and take his clothes off to the underpants in front of guests.

"Suit yourself, but I plan to have some fun." she said and then added "It wouldn't hurt you to have fun once in a while."

He look at her for a second like she said something unimaginable "I'll think about it"

Evening went peacefully. All have gambled except Natsu, Wendy and Charla (Happy was currently trying to persuade sellers to give him a fish at the bar because he gambled away all the money he had with him.) Wendy sat by Natsu at the bar and drank apple juice. Natsu was still just watching and Charla went to buy Happy fish because she could no longer watch him cry to sellers.

Natsu got up from his seat and Wendy looked at him quizzically. Natsu looked at her and saw the look in her eyes and said "I'm going to the bathroom."

Wendy smiled at him and smiled "Okay"

He smiled back and it shock her a little because he did that really rarely. When he was out of sight Wendy turned her head to watch two cats talking.

Then everybody suddenly heard a loud 'BAM' from the bathroom in the casino. Wendy jumped quickly from her seat because she was afraid that something happened to Natsu because it was definitely sound of a gun.

Soon the whole room was enveloped in darkness. When the lights came up again Wendy was in shock. All those people who were here were gone. On the floor were only cards. Wendy looked at cards and noticed that people were trapped inside. She looked around. Lucy was tied with a rope that held the girl who looked like a cat. Gray was lying on the floor and on him was ... 'Is that Juvia?' Wendy thought, 'What is she doing here?'. Wendy turned her head in panic towards Erza who seemed frightened and close to tears. Erza looked at the tall man who had a cap (something like a turban) on his head and his lower jaw was wrapped with iron.

They all looked at Erza and Gray and Juvia began slowly lift.

"S-sho, M-millianna, S-simon..." Erza stuttered "W-what are y-you doing-g h-here?"

Shô is a young man, with blonde hair, arrange in a wavy look with fringes hanging above his forehead and has tan skin. He has somewhat dark beady eyes and a small 5-shaped tattoo can be located below his lower lip. He also has an earring with diamond ornaments attached on his right ear. Millianna is a woman of average height with a curvaceous figure. Millianna is also noted for her cat-like appearance: possessing cat-like eyes, nose and mouth. Her brown hair is stylized into cat ears at her crown and tied into two ponytails at the base. Her face has four red whisker-like tattoos. Simon was a very massive, tall and muscular young man, with his overly large arms and hands appearing even larger compared to his extremely thin legs.

"Sorry sis, but we did not come here for you. At least not if we catch that monster of Black Dragon." Sho said smiling.

"Black Dragon? You mean Natsu?" Lucy yelled from the floor because she was still tied up.

"Meow! Hey Erzy. Long time no see." Millianna said still holding Lucy.

After that large tornado of black and blue energy was fired from bathroom destroying doors and part of the wall. When tornado died down they saw man lying on the floor.

"Wally?" Erza asked looking in the man.

Wally is a man possessing an average height and a regular-toned body. His most distinctive feature is his whole body form, which consists of geometrical shapes and resembles that of blocks. Wally has black hair, an oddly-shaped chin, and has thick lips. He wears a royal blue suit with a white collared shirt and red necktie. He also wears black, oval-shaped sunglasses, a boater hat, and a white scarf can be seen hanging loosely around his neck.

He was now lying on the floor beaten and twitching. Three of Erza's old friends looked at Wally worriedly.

"Wally!" Millianna yelled and just when she was about to run to her friend someone jumped from what was left of the bathroom.

"Do not move block head! Wait me to kill you because that's what people WHO SHOOT ME IN THE MOUTH GET! That fucking hurt, damn it!" Natsu yelled, his magic sparked around him. Out of his mouth was going smoke.

Others sweatdropped at this. "I think a normal person would die from it." Gray said and others nodded in sync. When Natsu get clooser to Wally and they relised he wasn't kidding about killing him. They started panic but then Erza shouted "Leave him alone!"

Natsu looked at her annoyed and threw man down after almost braking his neck.

"We can't capture him. He's to strong! Meow!" Millianna cried.

"I can see that." Simon said and quickly grabbed Erza and cried "Dark Moment!" Purple magic circle appeared and the room was once again wrapped in darkness. Before Simon activated teleportation lacrima he heard someone says in his ear "Are you trying to escape from the darkness with darkness?"

The voice was low and somewhat demonic. It sent shivers down his spine before he teleported himself and others. When they were gone room were again filled with light. Gray who was standing next to Natsu looked to the spot where he was only to find him ten meters away.

"They took her!" Wendy cried after seeing Erza was gone.

"We have to save her!" Gray cried.

"Yeah, Juvia agrees! But how will we find her?" Juvia asked. Gray, Lucy and Wendy looked at each other before realized that they had no idea. Wendy coldn't sniff her because they used teleportation lacrima. Everyone lowered their heads and above them was gloomy atmosphere.

"Ahem" Natsu coughed in order to get their attention.

They all looked at him.

"Maybe Wendy can't smell her but I still feel her scent." Natsu said.

"Yay!" everybody cried in union.

"Natsu, you're the best!" Lucy said and Natsu looked at her little shocked at compliment but he hide it well.

Natsu then looked at them and said "Quickly grab things and go find a boat."

"Boat?" Juvia asked.

"It's somewere out on the sea." Natsu said plainly.

"Alright!" They said in unin and run to get something in what they could fight better.

They all got to they regular clothes in few seconds and were already on the sea.

When they got into boat and it started shaking Natsu immediately turn green.

"Fuck!... ugh... I hate vehicles." Natsu said and vomited out of the boat.

Gray looked at Natsu and asked "What direction?" He swaetdropped when Natsu oppened his mouth to answer but vomit immediately.

"I will put Troia on you, 'kay?" Wendy asked and started preform the spell.

"Juvia wonders what happened to him?" Juvia asked looking at Natsu.

"Motion sickness" Happy said.

When Wendy was over Natsu wasn't green anymore.

He took a deep breath and said "Turn the boat toward there" he said pointing at the open sea.

After ten minutes they saw big, creepy looking tower. "There" Natsu said pointing at the tower.

"She's in there."

 **End of chapter 19.**

 _Next chapter: Natsu vs. Jallal._

 _Thank you for your review and I'm glad so many people like my story. Please review for this chapter too and thank you for reading. :)_


	20. Chapter 20- Natsu vs Jellal

**_**previously**_**

 _"She's in there."_

 **Chapter 20:**

When they came ashore they pushed the boat on the sand so that sea do not carry it. The scene outside of the tower was terrifying. What was from distance look as some kind of sticks in fact were broken spears, rusty swords, skeletons, which were mostly skeletons of slaves.

"Are you sure she's in there?" Gray asked disgusted by the sight.

"Do you question my nose?" Natsu asked and shoot him a glare.

"Nope, just asking." Gray said sweating.

"Let's go. Who knows what they want with her." Lucy stated.

"How are we going to get inside? I do not believe it is wise to get in through the front door and don't even know whom we up against." Wendy said looking at the tower.

"Juvia, you can breathe under wather. Right?" Natsu asked

"Juvia can. Why?" Juvia asked.

"Try to find is there any.. urgh.." Natsu said and put his hand on his right eye. Everybody noticed this and looked at him questioningly. "As I said... Try to find is there any underground entrance or if there is any room above the water with thin floor... ughh.. dammit!" Natsu said falling on one knee, his hand still on his eye.

"Natsu? Are you okay?" Lucy asked, concern in her voice.

Natsu slowly removed his hand from his eye and start getting up. He looked at them and they gasped and took step back. From his right eye was slowly dripping blood that looked like tears.

"Yea, just dragonfiction." he said wiping blood. His pupil in his right eye was now narrow line like snake's. His usually black eye was now red and eyeball was yellow.

Wendy looked away unable to look him in the eyes. He turn to Juvia and said "What are you waiting for? Invitation? Go!"

"Yes! Sure! Juvia's on my way." and with that she dived in dark water.

He turned to look at others. They couldn't look him in eyes. He sighed. They wait for few minutes and then Juvia come back and said "Juvia could not find the entrance but there is one place where a floor is quite thin."

"Good, now where is it?" Natsu asked.

"There is a small problem. It's pretty far and Juvia do not believe that everyone will be able to swim there." Juvia said.

"Hmm..." Natsu said thinking.

"Take me there and I will open doors when I get inside." Natsu said looking at Juvia and then in water.

"Of course." Juvia said and when they were about to jump in water someone grabed Natsu's hand. He turn to see Wendy. "What is it Wendy?" he asked.

"I just... I am... Please be careful." she said. Natsu patted her head and turn to the water.

"I'm always careful." he said "Now lets go save Erza."

He and Juvia dived in water but for some reason Juvia looked like she wanted to cry 'Why Gray isn't with Juvia?!' she tought. She then turned to see that Natsu was pretty fast and that she can go faster.

After few minutes of swimming they got to the spot. Natsu looked at floor and desidet that it was really easy to break in. He warped his hand in chaos energy and punch the floor. It cracked and then shattered he went inside and tell Juvia to go back to the others what she greatfully accepted. He looked around. It looked like he end up in one of the dungeons.

"Lucky me" he said in monotone voice. He went to the bars of the dungeons and destroy them with his magic. He then go upstairs to let others in. "No guards, huh?"

When he was almost there man from before jumped in front of him. Natsu looked at Simon and said in low voice because he didn't want that someone else hear him "Chaos dragon's claw" His foot ignited with his chaos energy and hit the man in jaw. Right when Natsu was about to hit him again Simon said "Stop, stop, stop! I'm not here to fight you."

Natsu raised eyebrow and asked "Why should I belive you?"

"I want to save Erza as well." Simon said.

"You did brouth her here, you know that?" Natsu asked annoyed.

"Yes but it was because I dind't want that Jellal do something to the Millianna, Sho and Wally.

"Jellal?" Natsu asked.

"He wanted us to bring him Erza or you. He wants to sacrifice Erza to revive the Lord Zeref." Simon said. Natsu's expression darkened. 'Bring Zeref back? Is he insane?! Zeref's not even dead! He will just make him angry! Not to start talking about Acnologia! He would destroy the entire Fiore. The only man who has power over him to revive, and that man is not even dead!" His magic started to spark around him.

Simon took step back. "Loook I now you are worried about Erza but-" he was cut off by Natsu shouting "I am not worried about her!" Simon look at him in shock. "How that asshole plans to revive someone who is not even dead?"

"What?... Well please calm down. They'll noticed your here." Simon said trying to calm Natsu down. Magic around Natsu died down and he said "They know I'm here."

He the look at entrance door and said "Let the others inside, and I'm going to stop idiot."

"What if they don't belive me?" Simon asked. Natsu stop in his tracks and turned around "Convince them." Simon sweatdropped.

Natsu then start running with incredible speed. He then heard someone running towad him so he said quickly and quietly "Dragon slayer lost art: chaotic void" and then he moved to the top of the stairs. He did not have time to deal with each pawn who comes.

 ****Magic Council****

"We can't let them start R-System!" Belno, one of council members, said.

"I agree. Jellal must be stoped." Michello said.

"We must fired Etherion." Siegrain said.

Everybody in council went silent.

"Are you sure Siegrain? Jellal is your brother." Org said.

"I'm sure. As we said before he must be stoped" Siegrain said. Siegrain he dressed himself in elegant yet simple robes; consisting of a long white frock-coat with black stripes across the edges and on the upper part of the arms, a decorated standing collar, large straps connected to decorated buckles closing the inducement on the front over a dark shirt, and matching pants and shoes. He had blue hair and red tattoo over his right eye.

"Let's vote. Who wants to fire Etherion?" Siegrain said.

Almost everybody raised their hands.

"So be it. Etherion will be fired." Crawford Seam, head of the Council, said.

 ****back to Natsu****

He could hear others fighting. There were six enemies and five of them but Erza's old friends were quickly convinced that Jellal is bad one here.

He get to last floor only to see beaten Erza and man with blue hair and red tattoo over his right eye. Natsu raised eyebrow. "Siegrain?" he asked. He knew Siegrain from the council because he was often sent there.

"This is true and false." blue haired teen said.

"May I ask how?" Natsu asked looking at Erza. Blue haired teen still had his back turned to him. Erza wasn't wearing armor. She had red pants with flame design on the bottom and white bandages covered her chest. She was just lying on the ground, bearly consciousness. She turned her head to look at Natsu and when she saw his eye she gasped.

"Siegrain is just a part of me. Part of my plan to revive the Lord Zeref and gain true freedom." teen yelled.

"I suppose you're Jellal." Natsu asked raising his eyebrow.

"True" Jellal said.

"And I will say that you are Natsu Souleater, Black Dragon." he added.

In that second tower was hit with bright light. Jellal's laugh echoed trough the room.

"Shit!" Natsu hissed. When light died down tower looked completely different. It looked like it was made of crystal.

"I guess you know to run the R-system needs an enormous amount of energy. And where will you find more than..." Jellal said, mad smile on his lips.

"...then in etherion." Natsu finished shaking with anger.

"What's wrong? Afraid?" Jellal asks with a mocking smile.

"I don't tremble in fear. I'm shaking with rage and pure desire to have your bloody heart in my hands." Natsu said coldly. Jellal loked at him and his eyes. After he do that he took step bac because in his eyes were pure hatred, desire to kill and blood lust.

Jellal's mocking smile soon come back and he said "There's no way fo you to win. I'm on the same level as wizards saints."

"And I am one the same level as dragons and demons." Natsu said in demonic voice. When Erza heard his voice she flinched. It was the same as when he fought Jose. Around him exploded his magic and his magic pressure became so intense that Erza was barely looking up.

When Jellal felt his magic he said "I guess I'll have to use the full power".

 ****Magic Council****

Members in anger watched the still standing tower. They watched him over the lacrima.

"He tricked us!" Yajima yelled.

Siegrain started laughing like maniac. Everybody turned to see him before he teleported and said "So long, suckers!"

 **** back to Tower of Heaven****

Natsu watched Jellal when suddenly exact copy of Jellal appeared next to Jellal.

"Hello there Siegrain, long time no see." Natsu said in monotone but still demonic voice.

Both look at Natsu and then they started to merge together.

As soon as they merge Jellal lunched himself at Natsu and yelled "Meteor!" His speed doubled, he hit Natsu but Natsu just made step back. Jellal turned to hit Natsu again but Natsu envelop his hands in chaos energy and hit Jellal sending him in the air. Jellal hit the ceiling making dent in the ceiling.

Jellal fall to the floor but managed to land on his feet.

"Dark Mass!" he cried when he saw Natsu's approaching form. Jellal creates a dark sphere that expands until it transitions into multiple tentacle-like entities that rush towards Natsu. Natsu manages to avoid most of the tentacle-like entities but some of it hit him.

"I will revive Lord Zeref!" Jellal cried.

Natsu, still warped in his magic after hearing this lunched himself at Jellal. Jellal's eyes went wide poened at the speed Natsu had. "Chaos dragon's claw!" Natsu yelled hiting Jellal in jaw. Jellal flew few meters and lended near still lying Erza. He look at Erza and his eyes light up with the idea. It hasn't gone unnoticed by Natsu, but Jellal was faster this time and took Erza in position in which he could every moment break her neck.

Natsu froze.

"What's wrong, little dragon? Do you really care about this redhead?" Jellal mocked.

'I don't care. I do this just for Wendy... I do, right? She never cared for me... Why should I for her?.. But she wasn't-.. urgh... What's wrong with me?! I never cared for someone exept my father, Wendy and Mira and Atlas.. no he's not important... in my life!' Natsu's brain was working hundred miles an hour.

His train of thoughts have been cut in half when Jellal said "Just enter in that crystal and I will let redhead go" Jellal said with wicked smile pointing at one of the crystal.

Natsu looked at the crystal. 'There's no way I'm going in'

Then idea jumped into his head. 'I only have one shot, so better make this work.' he said to himself. He looked at the entrance into the room and smiled. Entrance was behind Jellal. 'This is so low and humiliating!' Natsu cried in his mind but smile never leaving his mouth. Jellal look at him and ask "What's so funny?"

Natsu just keep stearing and smiling at the entrance and then yelled "Wendy! Now!" Jellal's head quickly turned back to see the incoming attack but... nobody was there. Jellal realized that Natsu tricked him but he realized that too late and hand wrapped in black-blue energy already collided with his face successfully separating him from Erza.

"Thank you" Erza muttered before she fainted.

"You're welcome." he said and gently laid her on the floor.

Jellal stand up slowly and hissed "You little BASTARD! I GONNA KILL YOU FOR THIS!"

"I like'd to see you try." Natsu said and his left eye's pupil also turn like snake's but it still has the same color (like when he fought Kageyama or Jose)

They both lunch themselves to one another and start exchange blows. Although it looks as if they are the same if you look better you will see that Jellal mainly defend himself and his face is quite concern while Natsu has one of his famous lunatic grins. Black and blue magic just exploded around them. And then tower shock.

"Tower can't hold Etherion for much longer!" Jellal cried

He jumped to side to make some space between him and Natsu so he could use some spell but Natsu jumped after him and kick him so he fall through several floors.

Natsu jumped after him but Jellal used meteor to fly back to the top floor while Natsu keep falling down. When Natsu saw that his smile only grew larger. He started jumping on the parts of crystal and get up nly fe seconds after Jellal. Jellal had already prepared for spell and shouted "Altairis!" Jellal crosses his arms above his head to begin casting the spell. As he prepares to fire the spell, all nearby shadows are drawn towards him, forming a small black orb which rapidly grows in size (inside are small white lights, giving it an appearance similar to that of the night sky), before unleashing it towards Natsu who didn't have time to dodge so he shield himself with his hands in X position. He waited for the spell but it never came. He looked up to see Simon standing there protecting him. After short while when spell died down he fall on the floor and said "Thank you... for protecting Erza... I loved her... always.." he said before he died. Nastu looked at him in total shock. 'He gave his life for me? Sorry Simon, but I'm not worth it.' He then gleared at Jellal. His magic once again burst around him. Black energy with blue sparks all around it. His eyes glowed red under this energy. Blue sparks slowly turned red, bloody red. Jellal took step back, desperately fighting against fear and trying to throw another spell. Natsu slowly started walking toward Jellal.

"Stay away from me!" Jellal cried out like little girl.

Magical pressure around them still raising. He could hear Natsu's footsteps breaking crystallized Etherion underneath them.

"You killed Simon... What a shame... for you that is..." Natsu said, his voice more demonically then before, his glowing eyes thirsty blood.

"Simon was Erza's friend and you see... she will cry when she wake up..." he continued "And I don't like when my friends cry." he finished and he was now standing fev more meters from Jellal. Torn pieces of crystals began to float above the floor.

"So for reward for what you did I will show you something..." he said now only meter from Jellal. Jellal was kneeling on the floor, unable to stand up because the pressure keep pushing him down. The energy around Natsu was now start to shape differently but Jellal couldn't see what was it because of black and now red energy around him.

"I will show you something that you can not hear from others because those who seen it are dead." Natsu said "It's disgusting and yet beautiful. It's me... My tormented soul lives as a demon, as a dragon, as a prince but never as a human.." he was now standing above Jellal. Cloak around him died down and Jellal started screaming. In front of him stood Natsu. There was no his shirt, his bandages were also burnt disappeared, vanished into nothingness. He stood there. His hands were covered in black scales with red lines, his stomach and chest also. From his pink hair, which was now more scattered than usual, grew two long horns that were curved forward. On his back were two large wings covered with black feathers that were touching the floor. Behind him stretched two meters long tail that dragged on the floor. The tail is also covered with black scales and red lines. His eyes were the same. Same as the left and right. His eyes were framed with red scales. His canines were even longer than usual and in general were much longer than the other dragon slayers. In one words- demon, a monster from the depths of hell.

"Beg. I love that." Natsu said. That wasn't anymore his voice, the demon completely.

"Please, please don't kill me!" Jellal begged screaming in fear. Jellal put his head down because the pressure was too strong.

"You do not want even look at me? I'm hurt" Natsu said grining like mad man so his canines were visible. He bent down and took Jellal's chin. He began to scream in pain because in that place skin began to burn. He lifted his head so that him had to watch him.

"Good night Jellal. See you in hell" Natsu said and warped his hand in black and red energy and pirced trough Jellal's stomach.

"AAAAaaahhhh!" Jellal scream and then fall on the floor. Natsu lift him by his neck again burning his skin and threw him from the tower in dark sea. Erza's eyes opened wide in the second, but her vision was blurry. She was able to see the outlines when Natsu threw Jellal into the sea. She wanted to scream, run, stop him but fear swept over her. It was never so scared. She watched as the demon slowly returns to normal one teenager who is always there and always quiet. She watched as the bones of the wings slowly returned to the body and how the feathers falling off slowly, she watched as the tail slowly coming back into the body and horns to slowly find their way back. All this is accompanied by the loud sound of breaking bones. A loud bang completely awake her. She looked around to see that the tower can no longer hold power of Etherion. Natsu just sat on the floor and looked around thinking.

'What should I do?!' she though, looking around in panic. She then saw crystal where they needed to enter to fuse with Etherion. Idea pop in her head. 'That's it!'

She stood up on shaky legs and began to walk slowly toward the crystal. Natsu saw her and just watch before he realized what was she about to do. He stood up and run toward her. She was already put her hands in crystal when Natsu pull her out.

"What are you doing?" Natsu whispered in her ear.

"Saving all of you. I'd give everything for my friends." she said tears running down her face.

"Silly you. You do not die for your friends. You live for them." he said and then let her go and throw her from the tower toward others that were in front of there and Happy catch her after seeing her fall. The last what she saw was Natsu walking in crystal and looking at her with smile before everything become black again.

 **End of chapter 20.**

 _Next chapter:... It will be better if it's a surprise. :)_

 _Forgive me for my mistakes._ _I am pleased with this chapter. I hope that you like it. Please review and thanks for reading :)_


	21. Chapter 21- Monster

**Chapter 21:**

'Where am I? How long have I been here? Everything is blue like... like what? What is blue? I can't concentrate on my thoughts. Are these my thoughts? I do not know. I know I'm falling. I can see it. Blueness around me becomes darker. What was I thinking? Who am I?' Images flew in front of his eyes, images of a small pink-haired boy with big black dragon, images of the same boy that was pulled by woman from the forest, a small blue haired head with big blue eyes and a big white dragon.

'Wait, I know who I am ... I am the son Acnologia ... What is my name?... That girl that's... Wendy' Imeges again flew in front of his eyes, this time Wendy running toward him yelling his name, his name.

'Natsu'

'Am I dead? I remember... I saved them... It seems that I really am dead... Acnologia will be disappointed when he hear this...' Natsu looked up. Blueness was gone, now he's surrounded by darkness. 'Will you be sad, Acnologia... Father?'

Suddenly the darkness is gone. Natsu floated over the cemetery. He recognized that cemetery. He was there when Lisanna died. He was sitting on the roof of the cathedral and watched from afar. Now he noticed master and two people in front of the empty tomb in which the coffin was lowered. He looked at the tombstone of the grave. It said:

 **Natsu Souleater**

 **X767. - X785.**

 **(Natsu's POV)**

Now I realized that two people who were there were Wendy and Mira. They cried.

'So this is my funeral.'

'A lot of people. One more, and there would be no place for him.' I thought sarcastically. 'Ah, I don't deserve anything better. I've always been alone so why not now.'

'My real parents were killed, abandoned me in front of my eyes, Acnologia didn't even bothered to say goodbye and who knows if I would ever see him again. It's time for me to leave someone. Probably only Wendy and Mira will care.'

I looked at Mira and Wendy while they were crying and Makarov was saying something. I did not listen. I don't see reason for it. I don't want to see them cry. I want to hug them and say that I am here. But I can not. Ha, I guess I'll have to see Jellal much sooner than I thought.

 ****...****

 **(Wendy's POV)**

I saw Erza falling. I quickly said Happy to catch her. Happy flew to us and for some reason tears were streaming down his cheeks. We were already in boat waiting for her and Natsu.

"Where's Natsu? This thing is going to explode any minute." I heard Gray says.

"Natsu knew it... and he knew that we can not escape." Erza said after slowly waking. I used my magic on her because she seemed quite injured. Suddenly, tears started to flow dow her cheeks. I looked at her with concern.

"That idiot!" she yelled and startle us.

"What did he do?" I asked, fearing the worst and suppressing my tears.

"He sacrificed himself! He entered the Etherion to restrain the explosion!" she cried. I startd crying myself.

"N-no.. no, no, no, no, no" I kept repeating to myself. Tears were flowing my cheeks. They all looked equally stunned. Lucy was crying, Gray just looked at the floor, Erza's old friends followed Gray's example.

"NOOO!" I yelled and try to run back in tower but others stop me. Then tower exploded. My screams silenced by loud explosion. When the explosion died down I was still crying and whispered "He promised me he would help me find Grandeeney"

Our mourning was interrupted by Charla's shout "LOOK!" She pointed with her white paw toward something that fell from the heights. We all looked towards where was shown and saw ... 'Is that ...' "NATSU!"

Happy and Charla flew to him in max speed to catch him. He fell on a piece of rocks peeking out from the sea, head first, and then flew a few meters to deep sea. Cats have dived into the water to reach him. The next few seconds were passing slowly, too slowly. Nobody left out a single sound. We were in a boat already quite a lot away from the coast and the only sounds were the creaking of boards when the waves hit them.

After a hellish minute of waiting Happy and Charla have flew out of the water carrying Natsu. I immediately noticed that the bandages gone. I also noticed scales on his stomach and hands that were now covered completely. I could see the red scales around his right eye. But what really worried me was too much blood running down his head, nose and mouth.

Charla was panicking and Happy was crying.

"He's not breathing!" Charla cried out. I felt that my heart skipped a beat. Gray moved with Lucy to make room so they can lay him down. I could see the shock in their eyes when they saw scales, but I could not care less at the moment.

As soon as he landed I began to heal him. He still did not breathe so Erza shouted "Requip! Lightning Empress Armor!"

Everyone looked at her with wide eyes unaware of what she was doing. She lowered her spear and put it in a place where the heart is. We realized what she was doing and the others nodded in agreement but I stopped her "Erza, there's no point in doing that."

I could feel that they were staring at me.

"How do you mean 'there's no point'?! We can't let him die!" Erza yelled.

"We won't let him die! There's no point because he don't have heart!" I yelled. I no longer cared what will Natsu said. They have to find out sometimes and that sometimes is now.

"I know he can be cold and idiot sometimes but you don't have to be so harsh." Gray said and I suddenly have need to punch him. They didn't understand.

"What are you mean, Wendy?" Erza asked.

I took deep breath to calm down but I still use my magic on Natsu. "I mean that he really don't have heart. His magic pushes his blood."

Now they all look at me in disbelief.

"I still don't understand." Lucy said. "Where is his heart then?"

"I'll explain later but now we have to remove the water from the lungs and put bandages on his head. Please! He will die." I started crying at the end again. Erza started to massage his chest and Wendy try to stop bleeding. After few minutes he started coughing. Erza then took out bandages from her pocket dimension and start warp them around his head.

Everyone breathed in relief and smiled.

"Natsu, Natsu can you wake up?" I asked hoping to get some response. I watched at his face. He seemed so peaceful, like he was sleeping. We all just watched in silence as his chest rise and fall.

I almost fell off the boat when Natsu whispered still asleep "Will you be sad, Acnologia... Father?" I frowned. By expressions on the faces of others I knew that they heard him. We sat there waiting for something. Nobody know what.

He then said again . "I've always been alone so why not now." and sad smile was on his lips. I remembered the morning when me and Mira were with him. Another nightmare. I was surprised when Erza came and hugged him.

"You're not alone, not anymore. You got me, Wendy, Mira, Lucy, Gray... the whole Fairy Tail is with you." Erza whispered in his ear.

 **(Natsu's Pov)**

...

Ha, I guess I'll have to see Jellal much sooner than I thought.

"You're not alone, not anymore. You got me, Wendy, Mira, Lucy, Gray... the whole Fairy Tail is with you."

Whose voice is it? I know her. Wait!

 **(Normal POV)**

Natsu's eyes shot open and he quickly jumped out of Erza's embrace and stood on the edge of the boat, looking into the eyes of others who were staring at him wide eyed. But because of a head injury and depleted magic as he refrained Etherion quickly his vision blurred and began to fall back in sea.

"NATSU! SOMEONE, CATCH HIM!" everybody yelled in union.

Gray was the one that catch him. Gray put him on floor and said "Idiot. You need to rest." Natsu looked away in shame and annoyance because he needed someone's help. He tried to lift himself from the floor but Wendy stopped him.

"As Gray said. You need to rest." Wendy said

"I feel perfectly fine." Natsu huffed and his emotionless face once again there.

"I know you are not fine. When we pulled you from the water and you did not breathing, your skull has been cracked and you're lucky to have a brain concussion and not a bigger damage." Wendy said in ton reminiscent of a mother who cares for her child.

"Why he's not sick of motion sickness?" Lucy asked.

"First thing I do when they put him here is Troia." Wendy said with smile.

"Hey Natsu..." Erza started and Natsu try to sit to look at her but quickly lay back because everything around him began to spin.

"What?" he said looking toward dark sky.

"Were you that... Demon... back in the tower?" she asked and everybody (exept Natsu) raised their heads to look at her. Wendy in horror, others in confusion.

Wendy stood up and walk toward Natsu. "You used that form?! Are you crazy?! You are lucky that you don't have wings or horns right now!"

Others watch at her and then Erza said "I'll take that as yes. Would you mind telling me what on Earthland was that?!"

Natsu let out dark chuckle "Maybe bether to say 'what in hell'"

SLAP!

Those on boat gaped at sight. 'Wendy slaps a lot of people lately.' Gray thought to himself and sweatdropped at thought.

"You just said that I have brain concussion and now you slap me!" Natsu yelled at Wendy.

"It's your fault! You jerk!" she yelled with tears. Natsu looked her in the eyes and cupped her cheek. "You promised, remember?"

Wendy wiped her tears and force smile "Yea, I remember"

"Natsu. What was that thing?" Erza returned to the subject.

"Erza, what are you talking about?" Lucy asked.

"When I was on top of tower I saw that monster... I saw him turning into someone, no better to say something and he... he killed him! He killed Jellal!"

All of them just stare at Natsu.

"Natsu did you kill Jellal?" Wendy asked, terror in her eyes. Natsu just stay silent.

"Natsu answer me!" Wendy yelled at him.

"Yes" he deadpanned "He hurt my friend" he said emotionless.

"How can you be so emotionless when you kill someone?!" Erza yelled at him.

"I guess you learn that after you're forced to kill EVERY SINGLE DAY!" Natsu yelled and raised his body to look at them.

After that he lowered his head on the floor of the boat. He was breathing fast.

"As I said... urgh... I will explain everything... ughh... when we get back to guild." Natsu said. His right eye start bleeding again. The rest of the journey passed in silence.

 **End of chapter 21.**

 _Next chapter: explanation dragonfiction and most of his training with Acnologia._

 _If you want anything else to explain in the next chapter review. Thanks for reading :)_


	22. Chapter 22- The demon inside me

**Chapter 22:**

 ****two days later****

Fairy tail guild was oddly quiet. Makarov had heard what happened to Etherion and Tower of Heaven. He had no evidence that his brats (team Erza and Natsu) was there, but not that they were fine. They were not able contacted them since they found out about it (means one day have not heard a word from them). He sat on the bar as usual and nervously sipping beer from mug watching the door.

"I'm sure they are well. Natsu was with them." Mira said with smile but this one was fake.

"For some reason that's concern me too." Makarov mumbled.

"What was that?" Mira asked smiling at him.

"Nothing" Makarov quickly said.

BANG!

Front doors open with loud bang. Everyone turned their head toward entrance and when they saw who it was they gaped at the sight. On entrance stood Wendy, Charla, Happy flying in the air, Lucy with few bandages, Erza with plenty bandages but the thing that caused this reaction was Gray who was carrying Natsu. Natsu looked like a mummy. He was wrapped in bandages. The bandages on his head were on one place bloody and trail of blood was long. We looked like he was asleep. Master Makarov jumped from the bar and hurried toward small group.

"What happened?" he asked looking at Natsu wit concern.

"We will explain everything later but first we need to put him in infirmary." Erza stated pointing at Natsu.

"Alright" master said and group went toward infirmary and Mira close behind the group.

They put him on one of the beds.

Gray chuckled and said "He sleeps pretty peaceful considering that we were trying entire night to convince him so we can carry him."

"Well he did almost die. You can't blame him." Lucy said.

"And we never convince him, Gray. We knock him out." Erza said with dark smile.

"What are you talking about?! He almost die?!" Mira started yelling.

"Oh, Mira, I didn't see you there." Erza said. Makarov and Mira looked at them demanding some answers.

"Were you in Tower of Heaven?" Makarov asked.

"Yes, we were." Erza said for the group.

"That remind me. Erza how do you know that people?" Lucy asked.

Erza looked at the floor. "I was there. When I was child." Everybody look at her and find some places to sit to listen the story. She then told them about her childhood, how she, Jellal, Simon, Sho and Millianna were friends but after incident guards took Jellal and when he got back he wasn't the same. She told them how she get off the island and find Fairy tail.

"What happened to Natsu?" Mira asked again after few minutes of silence.

This time Lucy replied. "When Etherion hit the tower it became unstable so someone had to stop it or we all would be dead."

"So Natsu stop Etherion. How?" Makarov asked.

"He get in Etherion and temporarily fused with it." Lucy said sadly that she couldn't help him. Makarov looked at them in shock.

"After Etherion exploded he went flying and hit rock with his head." Gray finished.

"Is he alright?" Mira asked and went to Natsu and hold his hand.

"He is now. But he have pretty bad brain concussion." Charla said. Makarov thought a little and then said "Happy would you mind and go get Porlyusica?"

"No problem. I'm on my way." Happy repiled with smile.

"Actually, I think it is better that she does not come." Wendy said.

"Why is that, Wendy?" Mira asked.

"Well there is few things that are different with him then with normal humans." Wendy said.

"I will for now believe your words Wendy. I am sure that you know what is best for him."

"Is there anything else that could present a treat." Mira asked, concern all over her face.

"His skull was fractured, but I managed to heal that with my magic so no, there's nothing to much to worry about." Wendy stated.

"That's good." Makarov said. They sit in silence for few moments and then Lucy cried "Wait a minute! You rebuild guild hall completely!"

"Took you long enough to realize." Mira said with her usual smile but worry still in her eyes.

Now everybody looked around. "Really! I did not even notice." Gray said.

"How about we go look around a little. When Natsu wake up we will now it." Erza said with smile.

"Okay, just go. I will look if he wake up." Mira said.

"Thank you Mira but I will stay too. I will look around later." Wendy said.

"Alright!" They yelled in union.

 ****few hours later****

Mira enters the room with a tray on which was a slice of bread and tea. He looked at the bed where lay Natsu and Wendy who was sitting next to him.

"He still didn't wake up?" she asked Wendy.

"Nope, still asleep." Wendy replied and stand up to make place for tray that Mira was holding on small table.

"Hard to believe that he can be dangerous when he wants when you look at him like this." Wendy said with smile while patting Natsu's hair.

"Yes. He's so cute like this." Mira said wearing her normal smile.

They sat there for few minutes just watching him and then Mira asked "Ummm..." Wendy looked at her.

"I was looking some things about dragons and well... I heard they have different... way in finding... how to call it?" Mira said.

"Mate?" Wendy asked turning her whole body to face Mira.

Mira blushed and nodded. "Can you tell me a little about it?"

"No problem. But you know, you and Natsu should start dating. It's pretty obvious." Wendy said seriously but on her face was smile.

Mira blushed harder and said "It's really that obvious that I have feelings for him?"

"It's not just you." Mira looked at her in confusion "He like you too."

Mira looked at Natsu's sleeping form and blushed again. "Really?"

"I know he's not shoving it but he really love you." Wendy said an look at Natsu.

"So about mates..." Mira said going back to topic.

"Right" Wendy said and then started to explain "It depends on rank in dragon society. Kinda depending on the dragons and dragon slayers and then number of how many mates injected in genes."

Mira just watched at her with her mouth half open. "I did not understand a word."

Wendy blushed slightly and explained shyly "That means that normally dragons have one mate their entire life and if mate die or reject him, dragon will be lost in his sorrow. But royalty have usually two mates and since Natsu is kinda royalty in dragon society he will most likely have two mates."

Mira frowned. "So that men I will have to share him with someone?"

"Most likely." Wendy said.

On Mira's face appeared smile much to Wendy confusion. "Well as long as I have him I'll be happy."

Quiet moan was heard from bed and their heads immediately shot toward the sound. They could see Natsu stir a little before his eyes open.

As soon as Mira saw his right eye she winced a little and unfortunately Natsu saw this so he put his hand across his eye so she don't see it.

He tired to get up but both Mira and Wendy stop him. He shoot them glare and then he realized something. 'Why is Mira here?' he thought.

"Are we back in the guild?" Natsu asked and Wendy looked at the floor because she knew he won't be happy when he hear "Yea, Gray brought you here."

Now Natsu's glare was only on Wendy "I think I told you not to carry me in the guild... humiliation" he murmured last part.

"Don't worry. It's not that bad." Mira said.

"Yeah, it's not that bad." Wendy agreed.

"Anyway... I'll go and tell others that you are awake." Mira said with smile and went out of the infirmary. Wendy looked Natsu in eyes and asked "You're surely mad at me."

Natsu looked at her. She waited for him to start yelling but what he did shocked her little. He get up in sitting position and hugged her. "How could I be mad at my little dragoness."

She smiled at him. She loved when he called her that.

"Awwww~~~" came sound from the door and Natsu quickly let her go and almost fell of the bed. Wendy blushed when she saw Mira, Makarov and team Erza on the door. Natsu immediately remembered what happened on the boat and turned his head so they wouldn't see his face. Team Erza saw this and frowned.

"Natsu look at us." Erza demanded.

"Why would you want to see face of a killer?" He said, still without looking at them.

Mira looked at them with confusion and master tensed. Team Erza tell him the rest of the story when they get back to the guild hall.

"How do you mean killer?" Mira asked shakily but others ignored her.

"Natsu we need to know. Everything." Makarov said seriously.

"As I said, I'll explain everything in front of the guild because I do not like to tell the same story twice." Natsu replied coldly.

"Can you at least look at us. I know how you feel but-" Lucy started but was cut of when Natsu turned his head and said.

"I saved your sorry asses and you've accused me of being monster. No, you don't know how I feel, and sometimes I think if I you should just leave you there and just teleport with Wendy." He hissed at them. He was breathing pretty fast after saying that because of anger and exhaustion.

"NATSU!" Makarov yelled and everybody took step back from master after hearing his ton. "You can not say something like that!"

"And why is that? Because they are my fellow guild members? Well I have news for you master! FOR THEM I AM NOT NAKAMA! FOR THEM I AM MONSTER!" Natsu yelled and his magic flared around him. He look at them with fury and... was that sadness in his eyes. Wendy watched at him in horror as they could see that under his magic scales started to appear on his neck. She throw to him around his neck.

"Calm down, please. You're making it worse." she said. Natsu looked at her and almost immediately calmed down but there was still fury in his eyes.

"Just leave me alone for now." Natsu said glancing at the group in front of the door.

They slowly went out of the room. After they went out Natsu could heard master saying "You didn't say me everything. How cold you do something like that? He was obviously trying to become friends with you and you did that. I'm disappointed in you.

Natsu then looked at Wendy which was still hugging him. He slowly pushed her back and said "You can go as well Wendy."

"But I don't wan't to leave you alone." Wendy said and look at his eyes hopefully.

"If that is what you wan't." Natsu said and looked at her smiling.

 ****four days later****

In past few days only Mira and Wendy were going in infirmary. Today Natsu is going home and today explain everything to guild because he don't want to stay here anymore. He was almost completely healed due to his own healing factor that dragon slayers have and Wendy's constant healing magic.

He went down the stairs in main part of the guild hall were everybody gathered. When they saw him coming with Wendy they went silent. Makarov stood up and greeted "Natsu..."

Natsu looked at him an nodded as response. He wasn't mad at old geezer after he heard what he said to team Erza. He looked around and he saw Erza and her group in first row. Others who didn't saw him before sat in shock when the saw his right eye. Other part of his body were covered with clothing.

Natsu sat at chair that was on stage (Another new thing that was added in new guild.) When he sit there he saw someone that he definitely didn't think he will see there. In last row was sitting man which he fight in Phantom lord. Gajeel was his name right?. Yeah, it was. He also saw Juvia next to Gray but it wasn't that surprising.

"Let me ask before I begin. What former members of Phantom Lord do here?" Natsu asked looking at master.

"I invited them to join." Makarov replied.

"I want rematch when we're done with this!" They could hear Gajeel yelled from last row.

"Of course you want" Natsu said annoyed. Guild started talking about it, soon began to bet. In any case. It became really loud.

On Natsu's forehead appeared tickmark. Wendy sit beside him to calm him down. They become louder until Natsu yelled "SILENCE" and letting some of his magic in the room to intimidate them. The guild went so silent that you could hear pin fall.

"When I begin to talk I do not want to be interrupted." Natsu said coldly. He wait a minute.

"Is that clear?" He said rising his voice slightly.

"AYE SIR!" yelled guild in union.

"Hmmm... How to best explain dragonfiction?" he said and pit his finger on his chin.

"Maybe it will be better if you first explain your training with Acnologia" Wendy proposed. Natsu looked at her and thought a little about what she said.

"Yea, I guess you're right." he said and then look at the rest of the guild.

 ****flashback- Natsu's POV****

 **Year X770.**

Acnologia just took me under his wing few months ago. We started training just week after he found me. Right now I was lying under the large oak tree. Then I heard Acnologia's voice and his wings flapping trough the air "What are you doing, brat! Who told you you can rest!" I quickly jumped to my feet and said "I'm sorry, mister dragon king Acnologia."

"I told you already. Just Acnologia is enough." Acnologia said and put down some big animal he caught. I looked at animal hopefully because noon was already long gone and I still didn't eat anything. Acnologia saw my look and said "Err.. If you really want it I can give you some."

My eyes light up and I said "Really? You said that I will always have to wait for you to eaten and then I will be allowed when you're finished."

"Just come here before I change my mind." Acnologia said annoyed but there was smile on his snout.

"Alright" I said fast and run toward him on my little feet. I sat on one of his claws and star munching animal.

 **Year X772.**

I was five years old now. It was few days after I defeated one demon... I don't remember what was his name but I know it was almost the same size as Acnologia. I started learning my magic only one year ago but I was pretty good, at least that's what Acnologia told me. He would say that I am good in my magic, he would praise me often but he never said that he is proud of me. He protect me, give me food, roof above my head, teach me magic, teach me how to read, write, he save me. After I need five hours to beat that demon he said that I need to train harder and that if I become stronger he would help me join him faster.

He said "In one year I will help you get much stronger but you don't need to accept it because there is high chance that it will kill you."

"I don't care if I make you proud for that" I said with smile.

Oh, just if I know what he was going to do.

 **Year X773.**

It was a day like any other. In the morning I was doing exercises like running, sit-ups, push-ups and the like. Around noon came Acnologia carrying breakfast but I noticed that he had a few scratches and a chest of which gave me the creeps. After I had eaten I wanted to start training with my magic but Acnologia stopped me.

He inhaled before speaking "Natsu... Do you remember what I told you one year ago?"

I looked at him, thought a little and then said sarcastically "Of course. I think about it every day." Next thing I know I fly into try. Acnologia with his claw in the air and I with bump on my head.

On Acnologia's forehead was tickmark. "Not the time, brat."

I stood up and said "Sorry Acnologia... Can you remind me what were we talking about."

"About thing that will made you stronger but it will maybe kill you." Acnologia said with huff.

Natsu think about it and then said "Oooohh... That.. Yeah I remember. What about it?"

"Today when moon some out I think we can do that. It's full moon you know so it will have stronger effects. You became much stronger and I think you will survive it. You did whatever I asked you an I truly believe in you..."

 ****stop- flashback****

"What did you have to do?" Jet asked.

I glared at him "I said no interruption"

He gulped and I started again "As I said..."

 ****play- flashback****

"... You did whatever I asked you an I truly believe in you that you will survive. You kill almost every demon I ask you to kill. We slaughter villages together, you hunt dark guilds and many more and finally you slayed your very first dragon. It was low classed dragon but you still did it." Acnologia let chuckle when he remembered how arrogant that dragon was. Then his face become serious.

"Are you ready for this? It will hurt. It will hurt enough to driven you crazy." he asked me.

"I am ready." I said full with confidence.

"Alright. We have to go then." Acnologia said and pick creepy chest. Chest was silver with dragon shaped around it and bloody red games around it but what give me the creeps was feeling from that chest.

"Where are we going, Acnologia?" I asked when I climbed on Acnologia's back. Acnologia spread his wings and they were already high up in the sky.

"We are going to Lurioa. _(I made it up :).)_ " Acnologia asked.

 ****stop- flashback****

"What's Lurioa?" This time Levy asked.

She was sitting next to Gajeel who was the one to answer, in his eyes was a terror "Roughly translated, on dragoniac language... hell"

"Well I will rather translated it like 'Demon's nest'. The place is called like that because that's the place were Zeref's demon were created. Connections with the underworld there is the strongest." I said.

Everybody felt shivers going down their's spine.

 ****play- flashback****

When we get there I saw cave with golden doors on which were skeletons _(Imagine a door to hell from Bleach just different color.)_

"Is that it?" I asked.

Acnologia turned toward me and nodded. I could now feel the same feeling that I get from chest but this was much greater. Acnologia walked toward the door and door just opened. He turned his big head toward me (I was still on his back) and said "Do not move from this place, is that clear?"

"Yes, I wasn't really planning." I replied.

When we got there the first thing I noticed was the heat. Then I saw the inside of the cave. It was a lot of stalagmites, stalagnates, stalactites, but instead of being dark gray as the cave floor they were blood-red and red liquid was slowly dripping from them. In some places, the fire was burning but the fire was gold with traces of red inside. I have not seen the end of the cave. It was swallowed in darkness. I could see the gleam of bloodthirsty eyes everywhere. Acnologia walked deeper into the cave until he came to another door, identical to those out there but these were black. The doors opened and we went inside.

"Hey Acnologia. Where are we?" I asked.

"We are in ceremonial room." Acnologia answered and put chest down on floor.

"Ceremonial room? Why?" I asked another question.

"Here you will become stronger." Acnologia said and then roared. In instant fire flared around the room. I gasped at the sight. In center of the room was large round altar.

"So Acnologia, how about you say me what is supossed to happened to me? And what is in that chest?" I said looking him in eyes.

"In this ceremony you will get new form. To get that form you will need this ***** he pointed toward chest *****." Acnologia answered.

"You still didn't tell me whats in chest." I said tapping my foot on floor and crossed my arms.

"To gain that form I will have to take out your heart from this body and put in you new one that I have in that chest. The heart will fused with your soul and it will be in other form that will become your true form." Acnologia said looking in chest.

"What kind of heart is it?" I asked curious and excited.

"It's heart of cursed dragon that was bathed in demon's blood." Acnologia said emotionless.

"Whoa! That sound so cool!" I exclaimed even more excited.

"Huh, you're excited? I thought you're going to be terrified." Acnologia chuckled at my childish actions.

"Why would I be... I mean you believe in me so I don't have to worry about a thing." I said with smile.

Acnologia laughed and then said "Then let us begin." He told me to lay on altar and the chains warped around me I looked at him and he said I don't need to worry, that the painful part is about to come. I could hear that he was sad but he would never admit it. Next thing I know iron clubs pierced my hands and legs. My screams echoed trough cave _(You can imagine something like altar on which Kurama was sealed in Kushina's body in Naruto_ _Shippuden)_.

"Hold on Natsu" Acnologia whispered.

Magic circle appeared above me and my blood that was dropping start to go toward circle that was bloody red. My blood formed something as bowl and from normal red became almost black and then Acnologia took out dragon's heart that was somehow still beating. He put heart in bowl. That's when pain skyrocketed. My screaming never silenced down even though my throat was hurting. Then that bowl above me formed spear and pierced right trough my heart. I passed out after that.

I wake up two weeks later. My chest were wrapped in bandages as well as my hands and legs. I knew immediately that I was back home in Acnologia's cave.

"Acnologia!" I called out weakly because I was exhausted. But Acnologia heard me and get inside the cave immediately.

"I see you're awake." Acnologia said looking at me.

"I see I'm still alive." I said with smirk.

"Indeed you are." Acnologia smirked as well.

 **Year X774.**

In last year I learned how to transform and control my other form, well almost. In that year I slayed three more dragons. One of them was Earth dragon queen Hanae. After I slayed her I was invited to join dragon council. What is a great honor, because no human had not been invited to join, but since I'm not human they thought it was okay. Well, not all agreed immediately and I had to prove to the Council. Which i did after I killed Sky dragon king Kasumi.

Over the years which I spent with Acnologia I failed him more then once. In beginning I couldn't kill someone in village, after I couldn't kill some demons because I was too weak, sometimes I failed on other tasks that was given to me. Every time when that happened Acnologia would punish me. Punishments were almost always physical but sometimes he would use illusions.

 **Year X776.**

In two years Acnologia didn't requested from me to slay any other dragon. Now I was third by my strength in council and well known trough dragon world. After two years Acnologia sent me to slay dragon named Atlas Flame. After I failed Acnologia went and kill him. That was time when Acnologia sent me to kill the most. After I failed with Atlas Flame because I was too weak and couldn't bring my self to kill him Acnologia sent me practically everyday to slay something. When I went in council they said that because Acnologia killed Atlas Flame, Fire dragon king Igneel left the council. Igneel was almost strong as my father... uh.. I mean Acnologia. So after that I was ranked second in Council.

 **Year X777.**

In this year Acnologia explained dragonfiction to me and what will happened to me. After few days he sent me to slay another dragon. This one was Light dragon general Kotaro. The last time I went to council they didn't say anything interesting.

And on date 7/7/X777 dragons disappeared.

 ****end of flashback****

"Council changes each time position so I could not find them, and then I ended up with that pink head nuthouse in the woods that dragged me here." Natsu said finishing the story.

They just watch at him in silence for few minutes until Makarov said "C-can you explain now dragonfiction and what s happening to you?"

"I said I will do that." Natsu said and take deep breath.

He then start taking of his shirt.

"We don't need another Gray here" someone yelled. "Shut up!" Natsu and Gray said in union.

When he take his shirt off everybody gasped. He was once again covered in black bandages but his chest wasn't and they could see the big scar on his chest that thy assumed was made when he get his new form. Natsu started to take off his bandages from his stomach first.

"Are you sure about this, Natsu?" Wendy asked.

"Yes, Wendy, I am" Natsu said and patted her on her head before continuing. After he took his bandages from stomach everybody just stare at black and red scales. He then start with his right hand and Wendy helped him. His right had was completely covered in scales just like the one on his stomach. On his shoulder was still visible his Fairy tail guild mark that was now framed with red scales. His finger nails were more like claws. When he was done with everything they still just stare at him. His arms were both cowered completely. There were scales on his neck and around his right eye.

"Now to explain what is happening to me." Natsu said braking the silence.

"Right." Makarov answered still in shock.

"Maybe you know story about Acnologia. That he wasn't originally dragon." Natsu started and Gajeel's, Levy's and Makarov's eyes widened with realization.

"Don't tell me" Gajeel murmured.

"Yes. Acnologia was human that turned into dragon because he overused his dragon slayer magic." Natsu said.

"You want to say that... you... will..." Lucy couldn't finished as tears flickered from her eyes.

"I will turn into dragon. Dragon particle from my magic are fusing with my body and change it's structure and shape. The reason why my hands were bleeding when I use my secret arts back in station is because when scales are forming on my body the skin must be removed first." Natsu said

"Oh my God... It's sounds really painful" Bisca said with shiver.

"After what Acnologia used as punishments this is nothing." Natsu said emotionless and everybody once again went silent. Then Mira's eyes filled with horror.

"Does that mean that Gajeel and Wendy will turn in dragons as well." she asked and everybody looked at Gajeel and Wendy. Gajeel looked a little panicked himself.

"No" everybody let out sound of relief. But they wasn't completely relived. Far from that.

"Why not?" Gajeel asked. Natsu hesitated with answer for second and then said "You won't because you don't have dragon's heart inplannted in you."

Gajeel and Wendy nodded at answer.

"Natsu. When we were on boat Wendy told us that your magic is pushing your blood so..." Erza started but Natsu finished "Even though I don't have heart my blood is still running through my veins. As you said my magic is pushing it and that mean that if I lost my magic while in this form I will die."

"Is there anything else you wanted to ask?" Natsu asked and was starting to put his shirt on.

"Well... I would be happy if you show us your true form..." Lucy said.

"NO!" Wendy yelled startling everyone.

"May I ask why?" master asked.

"Because it will..." Wendy started crying "... (sob) it (sob) will accelerate dragonfiction (sob)..."

Lucy looked at floor with guilt. "I'm sorry... I didn't know..."

"It does not matter." Natsu said and everyone's eyes were again at him.

"The truth is I don't want to show it to anybody except if I kill them after I use it." He sent them wicked smile and then he hugged crying Wendy.

"Uhmm... Natsu... Why Acnologia want you to change in dragon?" Gary asked.

Natsu looked at him and said "He wants that I am like him."

 **End of chapter 22.**

 _I'm sorry if there are some mistakes... it was really late when I was writing this._ _I enjoy writing this story and reading all reviews and I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I do writing it._ _Please review and thanks for reading :)._


	23. Chapter 23- Lightning

**Chapter 23:**

 ****two weeks later****

Natsu wake up lying in his hammock in his cottage. He looked at the ceiling, which was painted in gray. 'I can't believe I thought that they care for me. Did I cared for them... no... Do I care for them? That's not important.' he thought and then looked at calendar to see which date is it. When he saw it he throw his head back in a hammock.

"Crap... It's today..." Today was a special day for Fairy Tail and whole Magnolia. Today was a Fairy tail festival and parade. People all over Fiore come to watch the parade. Natsu since he joined Fairy Tail did not take part in the parade. He saw no purpose, just watched it from some roof, sometimes not even that. He scratched his head and felt something hard and pointy sticking out of his head.

'Great! Horns! Just what I needed!' he thought sarcastically. He thought again about parade and sighed.

"I hope that master will not bore me again to join in parade." Natsu said and let out loud sigh. 'Well time to get going' he thought to himself and looked outside to see that sun isn't out yet. He jumped out of the hammock and went to the bathroom. He dressed and brushed his teeth and went outside to do morning training session. When he was done, the sun was already at ten o'clock. He was covered with dirt so he took a bath in the lake, which was near his house. He dived and swam underwater watching fishes. The lake was crystal clear, stony ground without mud, lots of colorful fishes. When he was finished he got dressed and put his hood so no one see the horns and said "Chaos dragon lost art: chaotic void" and with that he was gone.

 ****In guild hall****

Some of the members were putting decorations on the stage in the guild for another event in Fairy Tail Festival. (For some definitely favorite)... Miss Fairy Tail contest. Lucy was sitting at the bar chatting with Erza, Mira, Wendy and Gray about competition and how it will be great if she wins because she will then have enough money for the next three a month rent but her hopes were slowly but surely melting away when she heard that Mira and Erza also compete. Then Happy came and made a comment that she was fat so it was sent flying by Lucy through the door of guild with imprint of her fist on his face.

She returned to her seat and muttered "Stupid cat.." everybody laughed at that.

"So where is Natsu for so long?... he normally comes to guild around 11 o'clock." Lucy asked.

"Well you see he don't really like this festival so-" Erza started but was cut off when someone's voice said "It's not nice to talk about someone behind his back"

Lucy fell from her seat when she herd voice right next to her. She looked to see Natsu sitting there looking at them with hood on his head. Mira just smiled at him and asked "What can I get for you, Natsu?"

"Coffee" he said simple. Lucy who get back to her seat looked at him and screamed "Don't scare me like that!" Natsu put his hand on his ears and said "Do you have to make me deaf? Not so loud, dammit!"

Those who were at bar looked at him dumbfounded. He didn't speak with them for two weeks.

"Are you still mad at as, Natsu?" Erza asked carefully watching Natsu however due to a hood she could not see his face.

"Yes" he deadpanned.

"Then please don't be. We are truly sorry." Lucy said sadly that he was still mad at them. Natsu didn't bother even looking at her. He just take sip of coffee that Mira just brought few seconds ago.

"Yes. What Lucy said is true. We are truly sorry." Erza said trying to make eye contact with him but without success.

He just ignore them like he did this past two weeks. It annoyed Gray and he was about to say something when Natsu finally answered "And I am truly sorry that someone who I considered a friend called me a monster."

They looked at him with wide eyes from shock and jaws hanging open. Even Wendy and Mira looked at him shocked. They just stared at him for few moments when Erza stuttered "Y-you consider me as friend?!".

"I consider _ed_ you as my friends." He said coldly finally looking at them.

"Look Natsu... They are really sorry... Can't you forgive them." Mira asked in sweet voice with smile and hug him behind his back.

"Yes Natsu, we truly are sorry. We made mistake and we were wrong. You are not a monster." Lucy saidlooking at his cold eyes that were barely visible behind hood.

Natsu patted Mira's hand that was around his shoulders and neck while watching at Lucy's, Erza's and Gray's face to find any trace of lie but didn't find any so he let out sigh and said "I guess I can forgive you-"

"Yes!" cried Erza, Lucy and surprisingly Mira and Wendy and Gray just grinned. Natsu covered his ears again and glared at girls who immediately quiet down. He then finished his sentence "But do not think that we are now friends."

They looked at floor little sad but then Gray smiled again and said "That doesn't mean that we will not be." Everybody smiled and looked at Natsu hopefully who smirked and said "True. We maybe become friends."

Mira went behind the bar and then looked at Natsu and notice that he still have his hood so she asked "Why don't you put down your hood? We are in guild, you know."

Others looked at him to hear answer. Wendy get up from her seat and sit next to Natsu. Natsu take sip from his coffee and then smirked "I guess you're right as always, Mira." He then took off his hood and they gasped when they saw two black horns on his head.

"Since when do you have horns?" Lucy shrieked. Natsu put his hands once again on his ears and cried "EARS!" Lucy put her hand on her mouth and said quietly "Sorry"

"Never mind.. Since this morning, after my training I found out that I have horns." Natsu said in monotone voice. They stare at him for few more minutes and then Erza spoke "Would you mind if I ask you few more questions about dragonfiction?"

Natsu moved away his empty cup and looked at her. "Ask"

Erza nodded and then asked, others watch and listen to hear what she was about to ask, "When you turn in dragon... Would you be a dragon always or would you have some sort of human form?

Natsu looked at Wendy for second and she looked at him and then he answered "I would have human form."

"May I ask why is that such a problem then?" Erza asked another question.

Natsu sighed "Well... there are two things that have made this problem. One: I could die while this is happening because as I said; for scales to appear on my skin, skin must be removed first. The same applies to my every internal organ. Organs will be crumbled from inside of me, and again renewed. The process can take hours, days I can be in agonizing pain. Two: My personality could change completely. And I do not mean in a good way. I could become a monster, and that should count for something considering that it comes from me."

Others gaped at him. Gray gulped.

"I-is there any way that you stay... well.. you?" Lucy asked.

"Yes but possibility is small, really small." Natsu said.

Erza looked at bar thinking but she was soon cheered up when Mira come with strawberry cheese cake. Others just sit in silence until Mira said with smile "We should get going. Miss Fairy tail will start soon."

Erza (that just finished her cake) stood up and said with stars in her eye "Right, we have to get going!" She grabbed Lucy's hand and Lucy let out yelp and Erza dragged her. Mira looked at Natsu, Wendy and cats.

"Will you watch me?" Mira asked Natsu with smile.

Natsu looked at her little surprised and then smiled back "Sure"

"Thanks" she said and hugged him surprising few members and Natsu as well. "I need to get going" and with that she run after Lucy and Erza.

Wendy looked at Natsu who was still looking were Mira left. Then wide smile appear on her face "Why don't you say something to her? It's obvious you love her."

Natsu looked at Wendy wide eyed. Then he turned his head when small shade of pink appear on his cheeks.

"I KNEW IT!" Wendy cried with big grin attracting attention of other members. Natsu quickly put his hand on her mouth and hissed "Not a word to anyone."

Wendy pouted "Why not?"

"Because I don't want to hurt her" he said with sad expression.

Wendy realized what he meant and looked down on floor and let out quiet "Oh"

After that Natsu's face become emotionless again.

Max came on stage and yelled in microphone "HELLO, EVERYONE!"

After that Natsu, Wendy and Gajeel covered their ears and shouted "EARS!"

Max gulped at sight of three angry dragon slayers but then said again in microphone "S-sorry... Well now is about to start, I'm sure to many men here favorite part of Fairy tail festival!" Everybody cheered (except Natsu)

"Long story short; Miss Fairy Tail!" Max cried out and everybody cheered again.

When cheers quieted down Max speak again "First we have our favorite card mage, Cana Alberona!" Everybody cheered again and Cana went out on stage. She was wearing her regular clothes but trow her cards around herself and when cards fell on floor she was wearing very revealing swimming suit. She posed in few sexy poses and sent them kiss. After that few men got nose bleeding. She then went out of stage.

Max then said again cheerfully in microphone "Next we have beautiful Juvia Lockser" Crowd cheered once again.

Juvia came out in her normal clothes and then used her magic to change in blue swimming suit. She made few poses and then cried "Are you watching me, Gray, my love?" She looked at Gray who paled and looked away. Juvia saw that and went off the stage with cloud above her head.

Max sweatdropped and then said "O-okay... So next is our favorite scarlet haired mage, let me hear applause for 'Titania', Erza Scarlet!" Crowd cheered again. Erza went out in her normal armor but then requiped into sexy maid outfit. She then made poses like other girls. Next was Levy then Bisca and now it was turn of "We all know who she is. She is one and only Mirajane Strauss!" Max cried. Everybody erupted with cheers. Natsu who somehow find his way on one of the boards on ceiling looked down to see Mirajane. Mirajane made her way on stage in her normal outfit. She scanned the crowd looking for someone. Wendy noticed this and pointed on ceiling on sitting Natsu. Mira looked up and her smile grew wider when she find Natsu looking at her. She then looked again at crowd and ask in playful ton "Who wants to see bad girl?" Other cheered louder then ever.

Someone let out purple smoke on stage and Mirajane used her magic to change her clothing. She was warped in white smoke and when it cleared she was standing in black corset, red short skirt and black leather boots. Some of the men get nose bleeding after they saw her. She then looked back at Natsu. Idea clicked inside her head. On her head grew two small, red, devil-like horns. Men whistled. She looked at Natsu one more time to see something that surprised her. He was smiling. After that Mira returned to her normal clothing and went off the stage. Max came on stage again with bloody tissue on his nose.

"T-this was really great show. And now we have our last competitor, we all know this blonde. Lets say hi to Lucy Heart-" he was cut of by Lucy yelling "Don't say my last name!"

After that Lucy went out in cheerleader outfit and summoned Plue. They start doing some cheering when woman with green hair, green dress and glasses came on stage and Lucy stopped. Some of members gasped and said in shock "Evergreen!"

"Say hello to new Miss fairy tail" women known as Evergreen said.

Lucy looked at her quizzically "And you are?" she asked and Evergreen looked at her dumbfounded.

"I'm mighty Evergreen! Member of Thunder God Tribe team! How you don't know who I am?" Evergreen shrieked. She then smiled "But don't worry. It's not like it's important for statue to know who I am."

Lucy looked at her confused "What do you-" Evergreen take off her glasses and looked at Lucy in eyes and Lucy turned in stone. After this everyone was in fighting positions. Natsu prepared to jump down when suddenly the lightning hit the stage. On stage appeared other members of Thunder God Tribe(Freed and Bickslow) and Laxus. Master made his way to the front row and yelled "What is the meaning of this, Laxus?!"His face was red with anger.

"I think it's time to get rid of weaklings in Fairy tail. I think it's time that you retire old man and for me to become master of Fairy Tail!" Laxus shouted with mad grin on his face.

"Are you crazy?!" shouted guild members "No one will follow you!", "Ger Lucy back to normal you green haired witch!" and more like that.

Laxus's grin grew wider "Just Lucy? And what with these other lovely ladies?" And after that curtains fell and showed all the other competitors turned into stone.

Everybody gasped in shock and horror. Erza, Bisca, Juvia, Cana, Levy and Mira... everyone were turned in stone.

"Bisca..." Alzak said.

Master was about to attack when Laxus put his hand on Lucy-statue. "You don't won't to brake them, right?" Laxus had smug smile on his lips.

Master stopped and his face getting even redder. "What do you want, Laxus?!" he yelled.

Laxus made face like he was thinking and then said "How about little game?"

"This is not game Laxus!" Makarov shouted at his grandchild.

"Oh, but it will be" Laxus's smile only grew wider.

Laxus came down the stage in front of Makarov. Thunder God Tribe stayed on stage near Lucy.

"Lets call it Battle of Fairy tail" Laxus said in smug voice.

Everyone were occupied with Laxus that they didn't magical pressure that was slowly growing in the room. They have not heard creaking floorboards because of that pressure. None of this were not noticed until it became suffocating because of the pressure. Some of the weaker members had fainted and only then are Laxus and Makarov noticed. They both looked around to find source of this magical pressure. It was still growing and it started to be hard to breathe even for Laxus. They find source when they heard loud growl. Theirs heads shot up toward the sound and sight wasn't really nice. On one of the boards Natsu was siting and was warped in magical aura and his magic sparked and danced around him. His aura was black and sinister and sparks around him were blue and red. His eyes glowed red.

"Give Mira back!" Natsu hissed in demonic voice.

Laxus unconsciously took a step back but still had his smug smile.

"I guess its time to go" Laxus said and looked at his followers. Natsu shoot him self down toward Laxus, head first and his right arm outstretched. Just before he hit Laxus, Laxus and Thunder God Tribe disappeared in the form of lightning. When Natsu hit floor the smoke raised. When smoke cleared Natsu was kneeling on one knee with one hand stuck into a small crater. He raised his head and growled again. Magical pressure around him disappearing. Makarov was sitting on floor because he was only few meters away from Natsu when he hit the floor. Natsu looked up at Master and then at stone figures. Mira-statue to be precise.

"Mira..." he whispered.

 **End of chapter 23.**

 _Next Chapter: Battle of Fairy Tail_

 _Sorry I have not updated sooner. I hope you like this chapter._

 _I was thinking about to skip Oracion Seis arc because it is not important for my story (Wendy is already here), but if you think that I should write it then please say it._ _If I skip it after the Battle of Fairy Tail arc will be:_ _Edolas arc and then Tenrou Island arc (where he will meet Ultear) and then continue how story usually goes._ _Please review and thanks for reading. :)_


	24. Chapter 24- She-devil

**Chapter 24:**

Natsu keep staringin Mira-statue. Everyone were already awake and were looking at Natsu. Wendy went to him and put hand on his shoulder "Are you alright?" she asked worriedly.

He nodded and slowly stood up. He turn his head toward Makarov. His eyes still glowing slightly.

Makarov looked around and saw that everybody were still here. "What are you waiting for? Move out! We have to find him!" And with that everybody run toward outside. Natsu turned and walk toward doors. Everyone were already outside running around the town. Makarov was now at door and when he try to make his way out he hit invisible barrier head first.

"What on..." he looked up and saw purple runs.

Natsu walked to the old master and hissed "Freed's runes"

The runs were saying:

 **Stone statue and people older then 80 are not alowed to go tough this door.**

Natsu looked at master and raised his eyebrow "You're that old?"

"So?" Master asked irritated.

Natsu then move toward door and to shock of Makarov and Wendy (who was still there) he slammed in barrier as well.

"What the hell?!" he shouted and hit barrier with his fist.

Wendy walk and put her hand on barrier. She couldn't pass either.

"Why can't we pass? We are not stone statues!" she asked/yelled.

"You are not older then 80 either... right?" Makarov asked while looking at Natsu.

Natsu looked like he was in deep though. He had his hand on his chin and was watching floor. Then he lift his head and said "I have no idea why Wendy can't pass but I think I know why I can't"

Makarov waited for him to continue but after few seconds when he saw that Natsu wasn't going to continue he sighed and asked "And why is that?"

"Because dragon heart inside of me is 243 years old so basically only my body is old 18 years but I'm old 243."

Makarov's jaw hit the floor. 'That brat is older then me?!' he thought 'And he called me old?'

"But why I can't go trough?" Wendy asked. Makarov looked at Natsu again waiting for answer but Natsu shook his head and said much to everybody's disappointment "I've no idea"

Then they heard sound of metal hitting the metal. Wendy and master jerked they heads in direction and Natsu just turn his eyes toward it. That sound was coming from none other then Gajeel Redfox. He was eating some kitchenware. Makarov sweatdropped 'Does he know what happened here?' Gajeel stopped eating kitchenware and looked at them.

"How about I try?" he asked looking at them.

Natsu showed him with his hands towards the door and said "Be my guest"

Gajeel stood up and start walking toward doors. He looked at Nastu and said "You're just to weak to pass trough" he teased. On Natsu's forehead appeared thickmark.

BANG!

Gajeel hit in barrier just like other two dragon slayers head first. He fell on floor rubbing his sore head.

"Owww" he moaned. On Natsu's face appeared one of his famous creepy smiles. He stood above Redfox and asked "Who's weak now? Do I need to repeat our meeting at Phantom Lord?" His smile grew wider.

Gajeel remembered how he beat master Jose and gulped and then stuttered "N-no.."

"I thought so" he said and his wicked smile disappeared.

All four looked at doors and then Wendy asked "What now?"

"We wait and hope that someone will defeat Freed so that the runes disappear" Makarov said.

"U-um... master..." someone said. They all turned to see Reedus standing behind pillar.

Makarov and three dragon slayers raised eyebrow in union.

"Why are you still here, Reedus?" master asked.

"Well... You see... I was afraid... and" Reedus started and now was Makarov's turn to be angry. He used his Titan magic and kick Reedus out of the hall and yelled "Go out there and help them!" then he think a little "Reedus! Go to Porlyusica and bring her here maybe she can turn girls back to normal" he yelled after running Reedus and they could here Reedus saying "Oui!"

 ****in streets of Magnolia****

Macao Conbolt, Purple Flare mage was running trough the busy streets of Magnolia trying to find any sign of Thunder God Tribe or that bastard, Laxus. Close behind him was his best friend Wakaba Mine, Smoke mage.

They were running when all of a sudden Macao hit purple runes.

"What the hell?" he asked and turn himself to see Wakaba who was confused as he was. Wakaba tried to get out on other side but two mages were surrounded by runes.

"That's Freed's runes! I bet he put them all over town!" Wakaba yelled angrily.

Then on runes appeared text that was saying:

 **Only one can pass, the one that is stronger.**

After reading this they were confused even more.

"Are we supposed to fight each other?" Macao asked looking at Wakaba.

Wakaba got even more angrier "That's just sick!" he shouted.

"But we have to..." Macao said and turn his head away from Wakaba.

"I know..." Wakaba said.

 ****back in guild hall with master and others****

"We can't get out I checked everywhere. We are trapped here!" cried Wendy. They tried to find some other exit but without luck. Freed put runes all around the hall. Then something appeared on door's runes again.

It said:

 **Fight: Macao vs. Wakaba**

They watched at it for few seconds before Makarov became angry "He force my children to fight each other, THAT BASTARD!"

Soon appeared another:

 **Fight: Warren vs. Max**

"They are fighting all over the town!" Wendy stated shocked

"That sick bastard!" Gajeel growled.

On door's runes appeared some numbers:

 **43**

"What's that?" Natsu asked raising his eyebrow.

"I think that's the number of how many members is left"

CRACK!

They all turned to see Erza-statue cracked. They all started to panic.

"We can't let someone to crumble!" Gajeel yelled.

"Give me some glue!" yelled Makarov in panic.

Wendy was running in circle and Natsu just watched Erza-statue with wide eyes. When stone cracked completely Erza stood there unscratched with wide eyes. They all look at her with relief.

"Does that mean that someone defeat Evergreen?" Wendy asked and Natsu shook his head "No, others would turn back to normal if that was the case and on runes weren't her name"

"So how did you get out Erza?" master asked looking at still confused Erza.

"I don't know the last thing I remember is Miss Fairy tail and then Evergreen came and then... nothing.. What happened?" she asked.

Makarov explained everything to her and after that she was boiling with rage.

"How dare he?!" she yelled angrily.

"Erza" master said getting the said girl's attention "Try to find Evergreen so we can free others girls." he said.

"Alright master" Erza said a little bit more calm but there was still anger in her voice.

"Just one question" Gajeel said looking in Erza "How did you brake free?"

Erza though about it and then said "I guess it's because when I was little I lost my eye in Tower of Heaven so it's artificial."

Everybody nodded accepting the answer. After that she run out trough the runs.

Soon after she left they looked at runes to see something that made them even more furious about this whole situation. It said:

 **Fight: Freed vs. Reedus**

And few seconds after that:

 **Winner: Freed**

The number was now down to:

 **23**

"Almost half of the members is down already..." Wendy muttered in disbelief.

They just watched as number go down.

Then on runes appeared something that give them hope:

 **Fight: Erza vs. Evergreen**

 ****with Evergreen and Erza****

Evergreen was beyond shock. She turn her in stone! How could she stand in front of her?!

"Evergreen! Undo the spell or I'll fore you to do so!" Erza yelled.

Evergreen smirked and yelled back in cocky vice "Like you can force me to do anything!"

"I am the true Queen of Fairy tail! I'm superior to you in every possible way, _Scarlet_!" she continued and spit on Erza's name.

That made Erza even more furious because she got her last name from dear friend of hers and no need to say that that friend is now dead.

"How dare you!" Erza growled.

"Fight me, _Scarlet_! Let me show you that my name should be Titania!" Evergreen shouted with smug smile.

Before she could blink Erza was in front of her with sword slicing down at her. She barely had enough time to dodge.

"Just take that stupid nickname! I don't even know who give it to me!" Erza yelled and sliced at Evergreen again. The power of her attack sliced trough buildings.

"Fairy Machine Gun: Leprechaun!" Evergreen cried and then swing her fan toward Erza and from it shoot many gold needles. At contact with any thin they made small explosion but Erza skillfully dodge it and yelled "Requip: Black winged armor!"

Erza appeared in her Black winged armor and shoot herself toward Evergreen.

"Fairy Bomb: Gremlin!" Evergreen cried again trying to hit Erza with this attack but Erza dodge it. Soon after that Evergreen was pierced at wall of some building with two sword piercing her shirt.

Erza stood in front of her in her Black winged armor and growled "Undo the spell"

Evergreen gulped but soon smirk was on her face "You know... I can destroy statue that I made so I wouldn't-" she never got her chance to finish because Erza headbutt her ad she fell unconscious.

Erza tsked "The next time when you bluff, do it convincingly"

 ****in guild hall****

 **Winner: Erza**

"Yes!" cried master, Wendy and Gajeel and Natsu smirked "I didn't expect anything else from fairy queen"

They turned they heads toward statues to see them cracking just like Erza-statue did. After few more seconds all girls were back to normal.

"What happened?" Lucy asked after seeing where she was.

"I remember Evergreen coming here and then..." Cana started and then her face turned furious "That bitch! She turned us in stone! Didn't she?!" she yelled.

"Correct" Natsu said coldly but there was little smile on his face while looking at certain white haired girl.

"Can you tell us what happened?" Levy asked looking at dragon slayers and master. Master then explained everything to them and they definitely wasn't happy with what they heard.

"Where is Juvia's love?" Juvia asked looking around the hall before running out of the hall. Everybody sweatdropped at girl's actions.

"Well I'll go out and help them as well." Lucy said before running out.

"Wait Lucy! I'm going with you!" Cana yelled and start running after blonde. Mirajane watched them and then smiled "I guess I'll go as well." She started to run but strong, cold hand grab her. She turn to see Natsu holding her. Others were shocked at Natsu. (Except Wendy)

"Natsu?" Mira asked him.

"You don't have to go..." he said quietly so only Mira and dragon slayers heard him. Gajeel smirked. He knew now why he stopped her.

"Of course I have to. Don't worry I'll be fine" she said with smile.

Natsu turned his head and muttered "I'm not worried"

"Keep saying that to yourself" Gajeel said with smirk but quickly shut up after Natsu glared at him.

"I have to go" Mira said and then get out of Natsu's grip and run away. Natsu frowned. He wasn't happy with this. Mira didn't use her magic since Lisanna died.

Master turned after few seconds to Bisca and said "Bisca, you go on balcony and watch from there" she nodded and run toward steps that lead toward balcony.

Makarov the turned toward Levy and said "Levy dear... Can you please try and undo this runes?"

"Of course I'll try master... no... I'll do it" Levy said with determination. Master smiled at his brats. He then saw Natsu's usually emotionless face full with worry. He smirked at this 'He's more part of this family then he himself know'

They turned to see what runes were shoving. They weren't happy with it. They said:

 **Fight: Juvia vs. Bickslow**

After few minutes they showed:

 **Winner: Bickslow**

Natsu wasn't surprised that much. Juvia was maybe S-class in her old guild but here it's totally different story.

After that it showed:

 **Fight: Lucy vs. Bickslow**

And then:

 **Fight: Cana vs. Freed**

Master frowned at this. Girls were strong but this is maybe too much.

They stood there watching runs for about half an hour before it finally shoved:

 **Winner: Freed**

"This is so frustrating! We can't do anything!" Gajeel shouted.

"We know that already" Natsu said coldly.

Master turned to Levy "Will you be able to undo runes soon?"

"I'm sorry master... They are really complicate..." Blue haired girl said.

"Just keep working. You are doing great job" Makarov said.

Then Bisca came running down the stairs and screamed "MASTER! You have to see this!"

They all rushed to balcony. They were shocked by what they saw. Above the Magnolia flouted hundreds of lacrima that had lighting symbol in them.

"T-thunder palace..." Levy mumbled in horror.

"Is Laxus insane?! Is he trying to kill everyone in Magnolia?!" Gajeel shouted.

"That bastard!" Natsu shouted losing his temper. That shocked everybody because he loses his temper really rarely and nothing good came from it.

Natsu stormed down the stairs to see who was fighting now he saw that Lucy beat Bickslow much to his surprise but then he stopped in his tracks with horror in his eyes. The runes said:

 **Fight: Mirajane vs. Freed**

"Dammit" he mumbled.

 ****with Mira and Freed****

Mira watched helplessly as Cana get thrown away like garbage. Her eyes showed mixed emotions. Fear, sadness, but more than anything fury. She was furious with herself because she could not help, she was furious with Laxus and Freed because they did this, she was furious because she will most likely end up like Cana and she just could not muster the courage to do something. She was weak. Weakling. She hated it. She hated herself. Cana's screams of pain echoed trough her head. It felt like someone stabbed daggers in her heart. Then Elfman appeared. Her eyes filled with terror. He can't beat Freed! He's strong but... but Freed is stronger!

"Elfman!" she screamed and he look at her and smiled "Don't worry sis. I'll keep you safe. I won't let anything like _that_ happened again!" he said with frown. Mira knew what _that_ meant. He meant Lisanna's death.

Freed, who was over with Cana, looked at Elfman and said "You can leave. I will let you go if you want"

Elfman looked at him like he was crazy "You think I'm coward?! I'm real MAN! Real MAN never run from fight! Real MAN always fight for his sister!"

Freed sighed "I thought you'll say that"

"Full body takeover! Beast soul!" Elfman cried and then transformed in beast and lunched himself at Freed. Freed dodge it effortlessly. Freed took out his sword and write in air with it word in purple lathers- the word 'pain' he swing his sword toward Elfman and word hit his forehead and Elfman cried in pain "AAAAHHHHH!

Elfman's takeover wore off and he was shaking, shriveled on the ground screaming in pain. Freed keep hitting word pain in Elfman.

Mirajane couldn't handle it anymore. Not even for second longer.

"STOP!" She screamed at Freed who stopped and looked at her.

"Are you going to fight?" Freed asked. He then pushed Elfman's body with his foot. Elfman was unconsciousness.

"DON'T TOUCH HIM!" Mira growled. Soon she was warped in her magic. Freed took step back. Cana in the background watching this while lying on floor smirked "Demon is back" and then she fell unconscious herself.

When magic died down Mira stand there but she looked different. Her hair stood upward. She had a red leather boots that were above her knees. Part of her body was covered with red scales like one-piece bathing suit. Her stomach was exposed. Behind her stretched demon's scaly tail. Her hands turned into claws.

"Full body takeover; Satan soul" she growled.

CRACK! Her right side of face cracked right across her eye.

 **End of chapter 24.**

 _Next chapter: Natsu vs. Laxus_

 _As for Oracion Seis ... What do you think about that I put it so that team Erza(Erza, Lucy, Gray) and Wendy(and cats) go at it and Natsu stay because he was off on some mission or something. So then I could make that chapter NatsuXMira and later just make that they say what happened and who did they fought._

 _Anyway I will make this another voting;_

 _-make Oracion Seis arc_

 _-skip it completely_

 _-do NatsuXMira in that chapter and just talk about it_

 _(For NatsuXMira it will happened sooner or later. It's up to you do you want it sooner or later but they will definitely be together after Edolas arc)_

 _(NatsuXMiraXUltear after Tenrou arc.)_

 _I hope you like this chapter and please review. Thanks for all amazing reviews, follows and favs and thanks for reading. :)_


	25. Chapter 25- Dragon awakened

**_**previously**_**

 _Cana in the background watching this while lying on floor smirked "Demon is back" and then she fell unconscious herself._

 _When magic died down Mira stand there but she looked different. Her hair stood upward. She had a red leather boots that were above her knees. Part of her body was covered with red scales like one-piece bathing suit. Her stomach was exposed. Behind her stretched demon's scaly tail. Her hands turned into claws._

 _"Full body takeover; Satan soul" she growled._

 _CRACK! Her right side of face cracked right across her eye._

 **Chapter 25:**

Freed just watch at Mirajane with slight fear. Of course he would never admitted it.

Mira shoot herself toward Freed in stunning speed. He barely dodge her kick. He ducked under her foot. Mira shifted to hand and lifted other leg in the air hitting Freed in the stomach. Freed fly back few meters coughing saliva but he shifted on ground and when he stop spinning from attack he was kneeling on one knee before he got up and dusted himself.

"I didn't expect that. I didn't know that you can use your Satan soul" He said and got back in fighting stance.

"Neither did I!" Mirajane growled before lunching herself back at Freed. To avoid being hit again Freed shouted "Dark Écriture: Wings!" On his back appeared purple wings made from Freed's runes. He fly in the air.

Mira, after she missed Freed growled and jumped after Freed. Freed smirked 'She can't get that high.' But much to his surprise and horror on Mira's backs appeared black bat-like wings and she was now flying toward him. They exchanged blows so fast that untrained eye would not be able to keep up.

Then Mira flew back few meters and stretched out her hand and cried "Darkness Stream!" From her hands shoot big tornado of purple energy toward Freed. Freed dodge it and shoot himself toward Mira who was open now. He attack her with his sword but luckily Mirajane was able to avoid attack leaving just scratch. She then tried to hit Freed with her clawed hand successfully hitting him in the face. Freed fell on ground making small crater. He stood up bruised and was panting. He looked toward demon that was already flying toward him. She didn't seem tired at all. He cursed under his breath ant thought to himself 'I'll have to us that so I can beat her'

And with that he warped himself in his magic and yelled "Dark Écriture: Darkness!"

When the energy died down instead of Freed stood demonic creature. The creature had green hair (just like Freed's) but it stood upwards and had two black strands. It have black skin with claw like nails. Mirajane stopped and asked "What is this?!" she never seen Freed using that spell before.

"I'm not surprised that you never seen it. I use this only as last resort." Freed said.

"I will still beat you!" Mira cried and shoot herself toward Freed.

"Only a Demon can master a Demon" Freed said and lunched himself toward flying Mirajane.

Two great forces clashed with incredible strength. They exchanged blows even faster then before. They movements were just blur. Then Mira got upper hand and kick him in stomach sending him flying. They were both tiered and Mira knew that if she didn't finish this quickly she will lost her take over. She concentrate her magic in final attack and Freed did the same.

They concentrate and then;

"Darkness Breath!"

"Soul Extinction!"

Freed and Mira yelled in union and fired their attacks. Freed fired big black tornado of energy from his hands toward Mira. Mira fired her Soul Extinction that looked like purple and black tornado toward Freed.

Their attacks collided. For few seconds that seemed like hours they spells struggled to overpower opponent's attack. After few more seconds Mira's attack finally overpowered Freed's attack and it hit him directly. Freed was sent flying in ground. He returned to his usual self and before he fell unconscious he said "I'm sorry I failed you, Laxus"

Mira landed next to him and her take over wore off and now she was again in her pink dress but she still had bruise and cuts. She walked to Elfman to see if he was alright.

 ****in guild hall****

 **Winner: Mirajane**

And with that runes disappeared.

"Finally!" Gajeel yelled.

"Yes!" Wendy cried hugging master.

Natsu smirked and said "I guess I shouldn't doubt in her"

"Let's go!" Gajeel yelled and run out of hall.

"Right!" Wendy yelled and run out as well. Natsu was about to walk out when Makarov stopped him.

"Natsu... would you mind to stay here for little so we can get rid of Thunder palace?" he asked and Natsu sighed.

"Whatever" Natsu said.

They said and went up the stairs. Now on balcony stood Makarov, Natsu, Levy and Bisca. They watched at lighting lacrimas that were floating around town.

"How abou I just try to take them down with my gun?" Bisca asked looking at lacrimas.

"I don't think that's clever... Who knows what Laxus did to those lacrimas and if they have some defensive device or something." Master stated and other two nodded.

"Well we won't know if we don't try." Bisca said and aimed at one of lacrima.

"We have to take them down" and with that she fired before others could stop her.

BANG!

Lacrima shattered and for few seconds nothing happened but then...

"AAAAHHHH!" Bisca cried in pain as lighting from were lacrima stood hit her.

"BISCA!" Master and Levy shouted and Natsu became angry.

"Body link! That bastard!" Natsu growled.

"Take her in infirmary!" Makarov ordered Levy and then little blue haired teen used her magic and take Bisca in infirmary. Then Makarov turned to Natsu.

"What now?!" master growled.

Then someone's voice spoke in their heads. They all recognized that it was Erza's.

"Master I heard about Thunder palace! Is there any way to take it down?!" Erza's voice asked in their minds.

"How can you speak with us, Erza?" Master asked confused.

"I find Warren but it's not important now! Do you have any way to take down Thunder palace or not?!" Erza asked them with angry voice.

 ****with Gray- few minutes earlier****

'I have to find that bastard before he activate Thunder palace!' Gray thought running trough streets. He then saw lightning fired trough one of Cathedral's windows.

'So he's in there!" he thought and start running toward Cathedral.

 ****in Cathedral with Laxus****

Laxus was sitting in Cathedral when someone burst trough the doors. He turned to see Erza standing there.

"I knew you'll be here!" she yelled and then added "Come with me peacefully or do I need to force you?"

After that Laxus burst in maniacal laughter "HAHAHA! Like you could ever force me into something! HAHAHA!"

Erza gritted her teeth and then said "Weary well then... Requip!"

After that Eraz was standing in her Heaven's wheel armor and lunched several swords toward Laxus who just used his lightning and deflected attack.

"Is that all you got, Titania?" he said with smug smile.

"I didn't even started! REQUIP!" Erza shouted furious.

"Lightning Empress Armor!" Erza was warped in golden light and when light died down she was standing in another armor. This armor is golden and light bluish in color. The breastplate is decorated by golden trimmings, and has thin plates going up to surround Erza's neck.

Laxus shoot another lightning toward Erza but Erza dodged so lightning hit window of Cathedral braking it. Erza lunched herself toward Laxus. Laxus easily dodge every kick or hit Erza throw at him.

"I think it's time to stop this children's play and be serious, don't you think so?" Laxus asked, smug smile still on his face. He gathered som of his energy to his hand and was about to hit Erza when doors flung open.

Laxus stopped as well as Erza to look who came trough doors.

"Gray?" Erza asked confused and surprised slightly. "What are you doing here?"

"Isn't it obvious? I came here to help you" Gray said with smile.

Laxus chuckled. They turned their heads toward him and frowned.

"What so funny?!" Gary asked/yelled.

Laxus's chuckle turned into laughter. "It's funny you think _you_ can help _her_! HAHA!"

Gry was furious. Laxus made fun of him!

"Why YOU!" Erza yelled and was about to attack but Gary stopped her. "Erza! Something strange is going on out there. Go find someone and get rid of those lacrima. I got this, 'kay?"

Eraz looked at him in confusion but once again Laxus interfere "That lacrima in sky are my 'Thunder palace'!" he said with smug smile.

Gary and Erza looked at him in confusion. Luxus smile only grew bigger.

"I was thinking about a little talk with old man..." he chuckled "... If he don't give me his title as master I'll kill every last weakling in this sorry town!" He had by now mad grin on his face. Gray and Erza weren't happy with what they heard. They were for first second horrified but it quickly turned in fury.

"Are you insane?!" Erza screamed.

"ERZA! GO AND FIND WAY TO STOP THIS! I'LL FIGHT LAXUS!" Gary yelled. His eyes burning with fury. He somehow already was shirtless and get in fighting position. Erza didn't want to leave Gray behind but he was right. If she don't stop this innocent people could die!

"I will tell you that they have body link so I wouldn't hit them if I were you" Laxus said with smug smile. Erza looked at Gray trying to persuade him with her look to let her fight with him and someone else will deal with lacrimas. But she saw determination in his eyes. "Go, Erza! I can take care of my self!" Gray yelled at her braking eye contact.

"Alright!" she said and run out but before she was completely out of the Cathedral she took one last glance to see Gary's desperate attempts to do some damage to lightning wizard.

 ****with Master and Natsu- present****

Makarov think. He couldn't find any way to take down lacrima without being hit by lightning. He was desperate. Then Levy got back and asked "Master would it be wise to call Porlyusica now?"

Master look at her trying to process what girl just said then he nodded and Levy went running out.

"Master, do you have any idea?" Erza asked again. All this time Natsu was deep in thoughts. He was looking at lacrimas with hand on his chin. His eyes widened slightly and Makarov noticed this. Ha raised his eyebrow waiting for teen to speak. He knew that Natsu was smart and who knows, maybe he find solution. Makarov looked at boy hopefully.

"I think I now what we could do..." he said quietly but old master and Erza heard him.

"Tell, what are you thinking about!" Makarov said with hope in his voice.

"Hmmmm..." you could hear Erza thinking and if they see her they would see her's eyes widening. "You don't think on that spell you used in Lullaby incident on station, right?" they could hear slight fear in her voice.

"Indeed I do" Natsu said with smirk. Master was confused. 'Why is there fear in Erza's voice? Which spell did he used? Is it something bad?' master thought to himself.

"But Natsu if I'm not mistaken that spell started your dragonfiction!" Erza's voice yelled in their heads. At this it was Makarov's turn to look at Natsu with fear and worry.

"You are correct with that as well. But it's our only way so..." He said and then knuckled his knuckles.

"What spell?" Makarov asked. Natsu let out chuckle. "You'll see master."

"Erza would you be so kind and destroy those lacrimas?" Natsu asked. At this Makarov was angry. 'Didn't he saw what happened to Bisca?!'

"I can't allow that!" master shouted.

"Trust me, master. Erza will be safe and sound." Natsu reassured old man shocking him slightly because teen's voice sounded sad for some reason.

"Alright" Makarov said still not completely sure in this.

"Erza, are you ready?" Natsu asked and then he himself started to gather his energy.

 ****with Erza and Warren****

Erza started to gather her magic energy and said "Requip! Heaven's Wheel Armor!" She glowed and then she was standing in her Heaven's Wheel Armor. She then started to summon sword for every lacrima that is above town. She summoned about 100 swords but it still wasn't enough. She started to sweat.

"Warren.." Erza called her guild mate.

"Yea?" Warren immediately asked.

"Tell everyone except who can to lend me some magic." she said and Warren did what he was asked for. She immediately felt her magic growing. She summoned more swords... more... more until there were more then 200.

"Erza, are you ready?" she could hear Natsu's voice.

"Yes I'm ready" she said aiming with her every sword at one of the lacrimas.

 ****with Natsu and Makarov****

"Dragon slayer secret art: Element Take Over..." Natsu began to cast spells. His magic started sparking around him. Makarov was surprised to say at least. When boy's magic began to spark he took step back just in case. He never seen this spell and did not now what will happened. Natsu closed his eyes.

"...Lightning Master!" He finished and his eyes shoot open. Makarov was shocked again. The boy's left eye that didn't suffer dragonfiction yet was glowing bright yellow. His pupil turned into slits.

"NOW! ERZA!" Natsu yelled.

"ALRIGHT!" Erza shoot every sword in one of lacrima successfully destroying them. Then all lightning from lacrimas started gathering in one point and just when it was about to strike Erza it change direction.

Masters eyes widened and he took another step back when large pillar of lightning hit Natsu. The boy was obviously controlling the lightning pillar and slowly absorbed it.

'How is this possible?! I thought that dragon slayers can absorb only their element!' Makarov thought while watching the boy. It was so bright that he had to shield his eyes. He only saw boy's outline that was... changing!

CRACK!

There was loud sound of bones braking and like someone was tearing skin.

"AAAHHH!" Natsu shrieked. His shriek was so inhuman that it sent shivers down his spine. He was sure that most likely whole Magnolia heard it. When lightning disappeared Makarov gasped. On floor was curled Natsu. Blood dripping from his mouth as well as his eyes. Behind him was two meters long black, scaly tail with red lines. On his backs, were his shirt used to be but was now torn because of the lightning, were sticking out from his torn off skin about ten centimeters two bones without any skin on them. Makarov assumed that that will be wings. He run to the boy to help him stood up but Natsu did it himself.

He then looked at master and now both of his eyes were the same, dragon like eyes, framed with red scales.

Master just stare at him for few seconds before Natsu break the silence "Now I'll go to pay visit to the bastard that started this, if you don't mind, master?" he said in his normal voice.

Makarov could only nodded before Natsu jumped down from balcony on streets and start running not paying attention to frightened screams of town people around him.

"Master?" Erza's voice came in his head again.

"W-what is it Erza?" Master stuttered still shocked by Natsu's appearance.

"What was that shriek?" Erza asked worriedly.

"Natsu.." Master said.

"Is he-" Erza couldn't finish because master cut her off. "Yes. Dragonfiction progressed"

Erza let out sigh. She was worried this would happen. She then remembered what Laxus said and was thinking should she say it to master.

"Hmm..." she hummed.

"What is it Erza?" Master asked hearing that girl was troubled.

"Master.. I'm sorry to say you this but..." Girl stopped unable to say that master's grandson tried to kill entire Magnolia.

"What... Tell me." Makarov asked worriedly

"Laxus... he said that he will kill everyone in Magnolia with 'Thunder palace' if you don't give him title of master. I know that we stop him but-" That was last thing master heard before collapsing. His old heart couldn't take it anymore. In that moment Levy come back with Porlyusica.

"Master!" Levy cried and Porlyusica gasped running to the old man.

 ****with Gray and Laxus****

'Now that Erza's gone...' Gray thought and looked at Laxus. Fury in his eyes. Gray slammed his fist in his palm standing in a familiar position and cried "Ice-Make: Lance!" He shoot his spell toward Laxus who dodge it skillfully. But Gray wanted him to do then and Gray shoot himself toward Laxus who wasn't prepared for that and hit Laxus in jaw. Laxus took step back but other then that he didn't show any sign that he was in slightest pain. Gray jumped fast few meters back but Laxus used his lightning and before Gray toched the ground Laxus was behind him. I second Gray touched the ground Laxus kick him in back with his left knee. Grey flew few meters but was able to land on his one knee and he slammed his hands again but this time he yelled "Ice-Make: Hammer!" Large hammer appeared above Laxus and Gray slammed his hammer on him.

Laxus then fired lightning from his palm and hit upcoming hammer successfully destroying it. Gray's eyes widened a bit.

He cursed under his breath and then again stood up and was about to cast another spell but this time Laxus stopped him closing gap between them with his lightning and slamming in Gary's head with fist warped in his lightning magic.

Gray let out cry of pain and landed on ground hitting it hard. Laxus run toward Ice-make wizard but stoop when loud sound of breaking was heard from outside and soon after that terrible shriek and lightning was heard. Laxus sensed that 'Thunder palace' was destroyed and that make him angry. Really angry. He was in front of now standing Ice mage in second and hit him with his wist warped in lightning right in stomach. Gray flew few more meters hitting the wall.

"I SHOULD KNOW THAT YOU WILL FIND WAY TO DESTROY 'THUNDER PALACE'! I SHOULD USE MY OWN STRENGTH FROM VERY START!" Laxus yelled and now he was warped in his lightning and shoot himself toward barely moving Gray.

"You'll never win" Gray said and Laxus heard it and shouted "BRING IT ON, FAIRY TAIL!"

"Lightning Blast!" he fired lightning bolt from both his hand hitting Gray. Gray flied few meters and hit ground making small crater. Laxus then rose his arm in air and started gather more magic in his hand and chanted "Resound, my summoned thunder's boom..."

'Crap... I can't move..." Gray thought while struggling to move himself out of the way.

"Fall from the heavens and turn all to ashes..." Laxus continued "RAGING BOLT!" He finished and above him formed big ball of lightning energy and he bring it down on Gray who just stared at his doom with wide eyes.

The ball hit the ground and Laxus just watched it with smug smile. When attack died down he said "Aren't you supposed to protect the guild, Gray? Ha?" He then look at crater that he made. There wasn't even body. He started to laugh like maniac. "I guess you can't when you're turned to dust! HAHAHA!"

"Why are you laughing? You almost kill your guild mate" Came voice from balcony's railing. Laxus quickly looked in that direction and he was surprised by what he saw. On railing was Gajeel holding Gray by his belt.

"Gajeel..." Gray said surprised himself.

Gajeel jumped down and put Gray on floor pretty rough.

"Stand back Gajeel! This is my fight!" Gray yelled at black haired dragon slayer.

"I'll kill you all..." Laxus mumbled with mad grin. Two didn't pay attention to him... at least not for now.

"You can't beat him alone! Look at him!" Gajeel yelled and pointed at Laxus who still had mad grin on his face while lightning danced round him and he was repeating "Disappear! Disappear! Disappear!" like mantra.

Gray look at Laxus little shocked. He didn't think he was this crazy. Gray the looked at Gajeel rather dumbly "You want to help the guild?" he asked in disbelief.

Gajeel become mad and on his forehead appeared thickmark. " Whether I want to destroy it or help it is my choice!" he shouted.

"Let's fight together" Gajeel said and Gray was surprised once again. He know how proud Dragon slayers are and this was really weird.

"I thought that dragons fly alone" Gray said smirking.

"It's hard to fly with all this lightning" Gajeel smirked back.

"Alright. But just this once!" Gray said and then they both lunched themselves toward lightning mage.

"Ice-Make: Arrows!" Gray cried and made arrows and bow form ice and shoot it toward Laxus. Laxus easily dodge the attack and shouted "Did you really think you can hit me with that miserable spell?"

Laxus jumped to side only to be attacked by Gajeel "Iron Dragon's Club!"

Gajeel's arm turned into club and he tried to hit Laxus but Laxus dodge so Gajeel fly pass him. Gray caught Gajeel and push him toward Laxus yelling "GAJEEL!"

Gajeel understood what Gray meant and he took deep breath "Iron dragon's..."

Gray chanted as well "Ice-Make:..."

"ROAR!" "CANNON!" They yelled in union and this time their unison attack hit Laxus directly.

Dust was covering most of the Cathedral and Gajeel and Gray smiled in victory. They smile soon vanished when they heard maniacal laughter coming from smoke.

"HAHAHA! Did you really think THAT will be enough? That was weak roar Gajeel and you call yourself dragon slayer..." Laxus said grinning like mad man. Lightning was dancing more wildly around him and his purple shirt was little torn but other than that he was completely unharmed. He started gathering his magic once again and said while chuckling "I never said old man 'bout this because I don't like his speeches..."

His muscles got bigger and on his slowly arms appeared scales.

"Don't tell me... Y-you're..." Gajeel mumbled.

Laxus leaned his head back and took deep breath. Above him appeared gold magic circle and he yelled "Lightning Dragon's ROAR!" He shoot his head forward and fired big tornado of lightning energy toward two Fairy tail mages. Gajeel's and Gray's eyes widened. His roar was almost the same size as Natsu's when Gajeel fight him. When attack died down Gray and Gajeel were on floor twitching. They were barely conscious what and lightning sparked around their bodies. Laxus was slowly walking toward them to finish them while smiling like mad man.

"It's been a fun fight" Laxus said with smile. He was now standing near Gray who wasn't able to move. Gray mentally yelled at himself to move but his body wouldn't listen. Laxus raised his foot and was about to kick Gary when he was sent flying back with something big, black and scaly.

Laxus hit the wall. Gajeel and Gray looked in disbelief at their savior. In front of Gray where was Laxus just second ago stood man with two meters long black and red, scaly tail, pointy ears, claws and on the man's back was something that looks like birds wings but it was just skeleton of wings. There weren't any flesh or feathers on skeleton. The man also had two large black horns on his head. Their's eyes widened when they saw pink hair. They immediately know who was that. Natsu stood in front of them. He had his back turned toward Gajeel and Gray.

Laxus get out of wall and said "So you decided to show up after all? I thought that you're just a coward"

After he said that Natsu's energy spiked and sent small shock wave as he growled. Gajeel and Gray looked at Laxus with pity in their eyes. 'Poor fool' they both thought in union.

Natsu chuckled darkly and it sent shivers down their spines. Even Laxus was little scared by his opponent's appearance and the way he chuckled an his sinister aura of course Laxus never show he was scared. He was even able to hold his smug grin. Laxus used his 'Lightning body' technique and he was in front of Natsu before Gray and Gajeel even saw him move. Laxus raised his right leg that was warped in lightning and tried to hit Natsu in head. No one saw what came next. Natsu leaned to the right his upper body and stretched out his right leg slamming Laxus with incredible force in his chest. Laxus flew back in the hole in the wall were he came from.

Natsu looked at Laxus with his piercing glare. If look could kill this one would kill in second.

"You see, my friend... I don't like when someone call me coward..." he growled angrily. Laxus get himself out of hole once again and fired himself toward Natsu who was sill in same place where he was when he entered Cathedral. It was obvious that he was furious. He was strongest! How could this wanna-be son of Acnologia be stronger then him. Yes, Natsu did beat him before but before he didn't use his Dragon slayer magic. HE should be HIS superior now!

Laxus yelled "Lightning Dragon's Breakdown Fist!" He gathered a large amount of lightning around his left fist, bends the arm and then extends the fist forward in a punching motion. After this his Magic Seal appear before him, from which an over-sized version of his fist, completely composed of lightning, is generated and rapidly fired towards still motionless Natsu. Just second before fist hit Natsu was gone. Attack flew right above Gray and Gajeel who watched fight with wide eyes. When Laxus saw that Natsu vanished he started to look around to find him before he could attack. Just imagine his face when he heard Natsu's slightly demonic voice whispered in his ear from behind his back.

He almost pee himself when Natsu said with sinister voice "When someone calls me a coward I like to watch that someone when they begging me. You want to know what they beg me for?" Even though Laxus couldn't see his face he was sure that he had his wicked grin. Laxus used his 'Lightning body' to get as far as he could from Acnologia's son. As soon as he saw that Nastu was still on the same spot he had his cocky smile back.

"What? Enlighten me" Laxus laughed. Gray and Gajeel that were finally after some time able to move were now sitting in one corner watched how Natsu play with Laxus.

"I wouldn't say that. I don't think he'll like the answer..." Gajeel commented. Gray just nodded in agreement.

Natsu looked at Laxus straight in eyes and put on his face most wicked, sinister, demon-looking grin they ever seen from him. They could also seen now that dragonfiction affected his teeth as they were now all dragon-like. Natsu then start walking.

"They beg me to kill them" he said and then started running toward Laxus while saying "Chaos Dragon's Claw". Laxus didn't have time to react because he was still trying to process what Natsu just said. When Natsu hit him with his leg in head everybody in Cathedral could hear loud sound of cracking bones. Laxus let out cry of pain and then hit the floor few meters away. After barely second Laxus was on his feet looking on himself to find which bone was cracked. Much to his surprise he had only few broken ribs but that was from his earlier attack and if h didn't have any new bone cracked...

Trough Cathedral was heard again that afoul sound and now he was sure from were it came from. He looked at Natsu who was kneeing on floor with his hand on floor as well and watched as bones in him twisted. He watched for few seconds as bones inside his legs twist and torn boots off. After he watched it for few more seconds he realized that this was his chance to inflict some damage.

He started laughing as maniac and shouted "WHO IS WEAK NOW? YOU ARE PATHETIC! I'LL SHOW YOU WHAT IS REAL STRENGTH OF DRAGON SLAYER MY _PRINCE_!" Laxus said last part in mocking manner with false respect to add mockery. Laxus then started gathering magic energy for attack.

"Lightning Dragon's Jaw" Laxus joins his hands and imbues them with a large amount of lightning. Just when he was about to hit Natsu with attack someone jumped in front of Natsu and yelled "Ice-Make: Shield!"

When attack collided shield cracked. Gray saw this and jumped aside and ice shield shattered. Laxus watched at place were Natsu and Gray was second before but now there was just raising smoke from his attack. He turned around only to find Gajeel who certainly took Natsu to were he was now. It was easy to guess because they were next to each other. Natsu on floor as blood started to go out of his ears, eyes, nose and mouth and Gajeel standing in front of him. Gajeel and Gray were still injured but they had to keep Laxus away from Natsu because Natsu was only one who could beat Laxsu.

"Get. Out. Of. MY. WAY!" Laxus yelled at them trying to get to Natsu so he could kill him before this stop. Laxus knew what dragonfiction was. He was in guild that day and listened.

"Sorry but no can do" Gray said smirking. 'He maybe is cold but he saved us to many times and now it's our time to save him' Gray thought.

"We won't let you get close to him" Gajeel said as Gray walked next to him in front of Natsu. Laxus smiled, then chuckled and after that he started his maniacal laughter.

Natsu was trying not to let out any sound. He didn't want to show that he was weak. But pain was so overwhelming. After long struggle he hissed in pain and Gajeel looked at him from corner of his eye.

"You okay, Souleater?" Gajeel asked in concern.

"Yea... ughh... I'm (cough) perfectly fine (cough)... It's just my lungs (cough) began to disintegrate" Natsu answered sarcastically while coughing up blood. His legs have by now turned into dragon's hind legs.

Gajeel frowned while looking at Natsu. 'What kind of sick parent would do this to his own child?!' he thought. He then returned his attention to still laughing Laxus.

"You really think you can stop me?" Laxus said still laughing.

"We just need to keep you away from our nakama." Gray said with smirk.

Gray had no idea how much that one word mean to Natsu. Despite being in unbearable pain he looked at Gray with wide eyes.

'He thinks of me as a nakama... Even after everything they learn about me... he don't think I'm monster... He don't think it anymore...' Natsu thought and on his lips formed sad smile.

"Well then it seems I'll have to kill you first!" Laxus said with sinister grin and gathering his magic for who know which time in this crazy day. He took deep breath. Gray and Gajeel prepare to protect themselves and Natsu but they were really low on magic. They knew that they would get hit but they needed to protect Natsu.

"Lightning Dragon's RO-"

"STOOOPPPP!" Laxus attack was cut off when they heard someone yelling. They turned to see Levy on door panting.

"Levy?!" Gray and Gajeel yelled in surprise.

"What's wrong?!" Gray asked with worried ton.

"Laxus!" Levy cried ignoring ice mage's question "You have to go back to the guild!" Laxus looked at her like she was crazy "Master... No, I mean your grandfather is DYING!"

Everybody were in utter shock. 'Gramps...' Gray thought and looked at Laxus with his fist clenched.

"PLEASE YOU HAVE TO COME WITH ME BEFORE IT'S TO LATE!" Levy said while tears started going down her face. Much to everybody's surprise and fury Laxus started laughing again.

"THAT'S GREAT! GREAT!" he said while laughing like mad man "I CAN BELIEVE HOW LUCKY I AM!"

Gray couldn't take it any more "YOU BASTAAARRRDDDD!" He yelled on top of his voice. But before he could do anything everybody were sent flying from large shock wave.

Natsu listened what Levy said and when he heard Laxus laughing he was blinded with fury. That was last straw. The dragonfiction will now be complete. First he sent large shock wave that sent everyone flying backwards. Next from him shoot large pillar of chaos energy. He could feel as his bones become larger. As his mouth turned into snout. As his wings become covered with feathers.

Those who were watching this were terrified. They couldn't see what was going on inside that enormous pillar of energy that destroyed almost whole ceiling. Laxus looked terrified just as everyone else. Maybe even more considering that he was enemy of this.. this monster. Suddenly two large eyes opened and glared at them from inside of pillar. Just his eyes were bigger then human. They were bloodthirsty and bloody red. Suddenly large claws shoot from pillar toward Laxus who barely dodge it so that it don't kill him but it still pierced his flash.

RROOOAAAAARRRRRRRRRR!

They had to cover their ears as lout bloodthirsty roar echoed trough entire Magnolia and forest. Energy died down and before four stood dragon that was bigger then whole Cathedral. Dragon stood in front of what was left from Cathedral. They watched in the most horrible thing that will forever hunt they nightmares. The dragon was spitting image of Acnologia only the blue was replaced with red and his eyes were red.

"N-Natsu?" Gray stuttered watching at mighty creature.

Another roar was only answer he get before dragon said in such unearthly and sinister voice that it was enough to send bravest men in run "LAXUS! YOU WILL BEG FOR HELL AFTER I'M DONE WITH YOU!"

 **End of chapter 25.**

 _Next chapter: I'll finished this arc and said what will be with Oracion seis arc._

 _Voting for now:_

 _-make Oracion Seis arc-0_

 _-skip it completely-2_

 _-do NatsuXMira in that chapter and just talk about it-3_

 _-do NatsuXMira but skip Oracion seis arc-5_

 _So how do you like it?_ _My longest chapter so far. I am proud of myself- 5,940 words._ _Please review and thanks for reading :)_


	26. Chapter 26- Fantasia

**"I'll kill you! _"_** **Speech of dragons or demons.**

 _I thought it will be better to see difference. :_ )

* * *

 _ ****previously****_

 _"N-Natsu?" Gray stuttered watching at mighty creature._

 _Another roar was only answer he get before dragon said in such unearthly and sinister voice that it was enough to send bravest men in run **"LAXUS! YOU WILL BEG FOR HELL AFTER I'M DONE WITH YOU!"**_

 **Chapter 26:**

They could just watch as dragon spread its wings that were longer than half a kilometer. It roared again and with this roar every window in Magnolia shattered. Levy, Gray and Gajeel were sitting on floor watching dragon in awe and horror. Unfortunately Laxus decided to pretend that he's brave so he stood in front of the dragon with smug smile on his face but you could see in his eyes that it scared the living daylight out of him.

"Like you could even touch me! You're weak just like that stupid old geezer and I would like if you could die like he will! I pity you because you're so weak, Pinky!" Laxus shouted without realizing that he just signed his death sentence. Gray and Levy look at Laxus in pity. He broke the two sacred rules that you have to stick to while talking with Natsu if you want to survive. Gajeel noticed their looks and asked "What's with the look?"

Levy looked at him and told him about to never pity Natsu or call him Pinky. Gajeel chuckled at Laxus faith.

Natsu's big red eyes narrowed in fury. **"How dare you?! You pitiful human!"** Natsu growled. Laxus gulped and took step back after hearing his hateful voice. Natsu lifted his leg and brought it down on Laxus in such speed that it should be impossible in such enormous body like his. Laxus screamed in pain as he was hit by huge claws and it pinch him to the floor. He coughed up the blood after few more ribs crushed under the weight of Natsu's feet. Natsu leaned his big head close to Laxus so it was just a few feet away from him and roared once more opening his snout so Laxus could see devastating, sharp teeth and smell the stench of thousands of dead corpses and oceans of blood.

Natsu then began to speak again **"How dare you mock me?! How dare you call me weak?! How dare you even think that you can hurt me?! Me, Son of Acnologia, king of the dragons?! Me, prince of strongest creatures that had ever walk Earthland?! Me, chaos dragon of Nightmares, son of Apocalypse?!"** Natsu pressed his claws more on Laxus body and listened as he screams in pain and listened as his bones crack under his foot.

 **"How dare you said that you want master to die?!"** No one, and I mean no one expect him to say that. Everybody looked at him in surprise. For a second you could only hear screams of terrified citizens that start running out of the town, shouts of Fairy tail wizards that started running toward dragon and Natsu's loud breathing.

 **"How dare you call Fairy tail's wizard weak?! How dare you hurt them?! How dare you do that to people that love you and care about you?!"** Everyone was beyond shocked.

 **"They wasn't afraid of you like they were afraid of me! They treated you like family and give you place to call home! And you... AND YOU JUST THROW IT AWAY!"** He was by now so pissed that smoke was coming out of his mouth. When he obviously thought it was enough of yelling and it was time to beating he removed his leg from broken Laxus and swung his claw and sent him flying into the wall of the cathedral, which thereafter collapsed on him. Levy then saw other mages coming toward them. First ones were Jet and Droy that immediately saw her and run toward her.

"What is that thing?!" Droy asked obviously afraid after they helped Levy get to her feet.

"Hey Levy are you okay?" Jet asked looking at Levy and sighed in relief when he saw that she wasn't hurt.

"Yeah I'm fine" Levy said.

"What is that thing?!" Droy asked obviously afraid after they helped Levy get to her feet. Gray and Gajeel walked toward them and Jet and Droy could see that they were pretty bad beaten.

"Isn't it obvious? It's a dragon" Gajeel stated calmly like it was the most obvious thin in whole Earthland and without fear in his voice.

"How can you be so calm?!" Gray yelled at him "Natsu turned into dragon and he maybe became crazy and you're calm?!"

"WAIT! THAT THING IS NATSU?!" shrieked Lucy who just get to them and heard what half-naked boy said. Levy looked at her with hope. Lucy was there when she went to tell what happened to master and she went to try and find Wendy to help them.

"LU! Have you found Wendy?" Levy asked Lucy while running toward her. She was so relieved when Lucy smiled to her "Yes, we found her and bring her to master and he'll be fine"

"That's good to know" stated Erza when she came there. They then looked at big dragon that was in front of them. Natsu just now find Laxus under ruins and Laxus was surprisingly still conscious. Tears start running down Lucy's face. 'Poor Natsu... Did we lost him?' she thought

"So would you mind answering me to my question?" Gray said looking at Gajeel. Gajeel stared at him few seconds and then asked "You asked me something?" Gray fell on his face.

"I asked you how can you be so calm when Natsu maybe became crazy?!" Gray yelled.

"Oh that... Well it's obvious that he's still our Natsu" Gajeel said looking at dragon that had crazy smirk on his snout while watching at screaming Laxus.

They all looked at dragon and sweatdropped at sight "Yeah..." they said in union.

 **"Any last wishes before I kill you for mocking me and guild?"** Natsu said looking at Laxus. Laxus then pulled any bravery (or stupidity) he had left and said "You will never have enough power to kill me"

Erza was angry at Laxus's stupidity so she shouted "LAXUS! WHY ARE YOU SO STUPID?! TRY AND APOLOGIZE OR HE WILL KILL YOU!"

Natsu turned his head toward small group and they all (except Gray, Gajeel and Levy who seen it) gasped. They gasped at his bloody eyes and wished that Erza didn't say anything. He put on his serious face wicked smile that showed his sharp teeth and said **"Erza... You really think that simple apologize would stop me?"**

Erza gasped. She knew that she shouldn't be surprise but it was hard to heard that from Fairy tail mage. Natsu turned his head back toward Laxus who was on floor right in front of him. His face became angry again and he yelled at Laxus **"NOW FOR YOU! You still think that I'm weak?! I was about to kill you quickly but now I'll have to do it slowly so you could tell stories once you get to hell. Oh, and... say hi to my friends there"**

Laxus start panicking"Y-you... Please... don't kill... me"

Natsu smirked darkly **"You're begging me? I'll like that. Do it again"**

Laxus than said quietly "Please..."

Natsu shook his head **"Not good enough... After all... you said I'm weak... How about I show you how WEAK you are COMPARED TO ME!"**

He then pick Laxus with his claw, fly in the air and turned his head toward some big mountain. He took deep breath. Everybody paled as they saw what he was about to do. Just before he unleashed his attack Gajeel yelled "Cover your ears!" They did it without hesitation. Not even second later Natsu unleashed his attack. They could just watch in awe as roar bigger then mountain hit it. Energy was black with shades of red and red sparks dancing around it. It was so big that it even hit part of fores destroying it in second. When it collided with mountain it past right trough it leveling it to ground. The magic energy was so great that it even get some lava out on place where it hit the ground. All this was fallowed with loud roar. Louder then any other they heard so far.

Natsu then let Laxus to fell on ground and they were flying few hundred meters above the ground so when he hit the ground few more bones break. He let out scream of pain before he finally fell unconscious. Natsu landed next to him and sighed. **'Great now he's unconscious. That's no fun at all'** Natsu thought. He then said **"You see... That wasn't even my full power. It was just tiny portion of it"**

Others felt their jaws hit the floor 'That wasn't full power?!' They all thought.

 **"Now... How about I kill you while you're unconscious?"** Natsu asked. He then frowned **'To bad you make me angry. You could give me some kind of good fight while I'm in my human form. Now this jut ended to quickly. I was hoping I could play with you some more'**

Just when Natsu was about to pierced Laxus trough his chest with his claw he woke up and said quietly "You're a monster".

That hit him. Natsu made step back before he got consumed with his anger as he recalled all times when humans called him like that. When they called him 'monster'

"RROOOAAAARRRR" Natsu roared and his eyes became even more bloodthirsty. He narrowed them and bring his tail in air ready to crush this insect. He wanted to kill him more then anything. Just the fact that he was still breathing was insulting to Natsu. Natsu brought his tail right above him and said **"See ya in hell"**

Just when he was about to kill him someone stepped in front of him yelling "STOP!"

For some strange reason he listened to voice and looked at person who yelled at him, anger building inside his chest preparing to execute this person in second for shouting at him. When he saw person anger was immediately gone. Before him stood none other then Mirajane.

Others saw her as well and shouted "Mira! Get away from him!"

Mira didn't listened. In fact she did exactly opposite. She run toward him and hugged one of his claws. Natsu looked at her in surprise. He expected her to be afraid of him, to run away but she run to him. Hot tears running down her face. Natsu looked down at her with sad eyes. He was sad that she was crying. He didn't like that and the fact that he was responsible for it didn't help. Much to everybody surprise he lay down crushing few houses in process. He put his head on ground next to Mira and looked at Mira with one of his big red eyes.

"Natsu... You're not monster, You're beautiful dragon. Prove everybody who called you monster that you're not and don't kill him, 'kay?" Mira said and let go of his claw and waled toward him.

Natsu rosed back to his feet and look at Laxus who was barely consciousness. Anger building inside of him again. When he felt someone patting his claw he knew it was Mira and anger left him. He sighed.

 **"I won't do that just because you asked me not to"** he said and then smirked. Mira grinned at him and said "Keep saying that to yourself" she then giggled when Natsu sent her annoyed look.

Everybody that was watching this started cheering. They run toward two yelling things like "Yes! He didn't kill him!" on which Natsu sweat dropped and "Thank goodness you're okay"

Mira now get better look at Natsu's amazing features. "You really are beautiful dragon." She said with small blush. Suddenly they could all hear someone screaming happily "NAAATTSSUUUUU!"

They all turned their heads to see Wendy running toward then. She hugged Natsu's tail because it was closest thing to her. Natsu chuckled and others laughed. Soon after Happy and Charla flew ther and Happy shouted when he saw Natsu "YOU ARE A DRAGON". Everybody started laughing again, harder this time. Natsu lifted Wendy with his tail and put her on his back.

 **"Seems you were worried about dragonfiction for nothing"** he said to her with smug smile. Wendy smiled at him and hugged his snout that was now turned toward her.

"You baka... I will always be worried about you" Wendy said.

"And why is that?" Natsu asked smirking at little girl on his back.

"Simple, because you're my big brother" she stated happily. This surprised Natsu little but then he pushed the snout closer to Wendy and said **"And you're my little dragoness"**

Natsu then heard someone gasped and it was soon followed by many more gasps. He looked around to see what was all that fuss about. When he saw it he hit his massive head of the ground. Half of Magnolia was destroyed and part of the forest was cowered in Lava. Magnolia Cathedral, that was one of the biggest turistic attractions in Magnolia, was leveled to the ground.

'Nice work, Nastu' Gray thought sarcastically

"If master didn't die from heart-attack before he will now when he see bills for this" Lucy said with with awkward smile and then she sweardropped when Natsu hit his head and caused last standing wall of Cathedral to fall.

Mira then looked back at Natsu and she then poked his head to see if he was still conscious. He opened one eye annoyed and asked glumly **"What?"**

"How about you turn back to your original body?" she asked him. This got everybody's attention.

 **"This _is_ my original body now"** he said grumpy. Mira look at floor in shame "Oh... right, sorry"

 **"It doesn't matter"** he said to her and she smiled.

Erza then said instead of Mira "I'm sure she was thinking on your human form"

 **"Oh, that... Well there is one problem..."** Natsu said looking away from others. Charla raised her eyebrow and asked "And that is...?"

Happy started giggling and then it turned to laughter. Everybody looked at him and Natsu shoot him death glare.

"I bet... haha... That he's... hahaha... naked!" Happy cried out while still laughing. Everybody looked at Natsu in disbelief. Girls started blushing like mad and men looked away.

 **"Shut up, you damn cat!"** Natsu said and then hit Happy with tail and sent him flying.

"Is that true Natsu?" Mira asked with red face.

"My clothes tor when I turn into dragon" he said.

"Well then..." Mira said and looked at Gray "Try to find some blanket" Gray nodded and went to search blanket. He returned few seconds later and give blanket to Mira.

"Okay... here" she said giving him blanket and then asked "Ready?"

 **"I have no idea if this will work so... I guess I'm ready as much as I can be."** He said while picking blanket with his claw. Charla then take Wendy from Natsu's back and put her on ground near everyone else.

 **"You maybe want to take step back."** Natsu said and when everyone did so pillar shoot around his body similar to the one that was in Cathedral when he transformed in dragon. And then... pilar died down and nothing happened. Everyone confused and Natsu looked angry.

 **"Well it look like I'll have to learn how to control it first"** he stated and everyone frowned. After that they heard someone's familiar voice yelling "MAKOROV IS AWAKE AND- WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE THIS TIME?!" It was Porlyusica. She then realized that there was big dragon and shouted "WHY ON EARTHLAND ARE YOU JUST STANDING THERE?! ATTACK IT!"

That made Natsu angry and he yelled back at old woman **"Why on Earthland would they attack me, you old hag?!"**

Porlyusica's eyes widened with surprise "Natsu?" She looked around at other guild members who just nodded in union.

"Well then... as I said, You're master is awake" Porlyusica said annoyed.

Everyone let out cry of joy and start running toward guild hall. Mira and Wendy stayed behind with Natsu and asked him "What are you going to do?" Mira asked.

"I'll go to forest to learn how to control my form and then I'll come back." Natsu said to then and they both became sad.

"How long will you be gone?" Wendy said with tears in her eyes.

Natsu looked at her and smirked **"No crying, remember"** She nodded and wiped her tears.

 **"Now let me see that smile of yours?"** He said and she smiled at him.

 **"There you go... And for your question... I have no idea but it shouldn't be to long.. one month max since I have some experience about it because of my other form."** he said and looked ant Mira.

 **"Take care of her, 'kay?"** he asked and she nodded. Natsu saw that he was about to cry as well and he said with smirk **"No crying goes for you too, young lady"**

She smiled at him and he then sighed. **"Tell master what happened and if Rune knights come here asking about dragon tell them... That I'm able to use illusions. Oh, and if Master need money for this damage I have some savings in my hose so just give him as much as he needs"**

He spread his wings and fly. Mira shouted after him "Come back soon to me.. UH I mean guild!" They watched his form disappearing in distance in night starry sky before they went to guild themselves. Someone already took beaten Laxus with them.

 ****23 days later****

After what happened and when master saw the town they had heard time putting his soul back to his body. After that when Laxus got better Makarov kicked Laxus out of the guild. When they were done with council and they said that they were attacked by some dark mages and that Natsu used illusions to beat them and now after they got most of the town repaired they finally had their Fairy tail parade. It will be tonight.

When night came Mira and Wendy watched street waiting for Natsu to walk there. Then Elfman came to his sister and said "Let's go girls. Parade is about to start"

"Right" they smiled. When they went there and put their costumes they started parade. On first platform was Makarov standing there in funny outfit. There also on one Gray and Juvia making beautiful ice sculptures and waterfalls. Lucy was dancing on one with Plue (her spirit), Wendy was standing on one platform that was shaped like white dragon and she was also dancing. Erza was standing in dramatic pose on her own platform. Mirajane and Elfman were dancing in their takeover and they were on second platform. Around platforms were many people. Every street of Magnolia was full. From afar even Laxus watched it. Everyone was laughing out of joy.

Then suddenly dark shadow cowered almost whole parade. Everyone looked up to see massive black and red dragon flying above them. Everyone got into fighting stance, even Laxus but then when he recognize which dragon it was he took step back in fear. Mira and Wendy recognize dragon as well and relaxed soon after everyone who saw him that day relaxed. Master was beyond confused. Then suddenly dragon was warped in magic energy and they could hear horrible sound of tearing flesh and crushing bones. From sky started fall something like scales that looked beautiful under all those lights and as soon as they touched something they turned in ashes. Dragon became smaller and smaller and it started flying toward top of second platform and when it landed it was size of human. Energy around 'dragon' died down and everyone gasped. On platform stood Natsu and he looked just like he did before dragonfiction started, only difference was two small black horns on his head and his eyes stayed yellow and red. He had emotionless face of his and he had his normal clothes (Black shirt with left sleeve, black, knee-length baggy pants, black combat boots, his two necklace and of course his black scaly scarf ). He then turned toward everyone behind him and their jaws hit the floor. He turned toward Mira, Elfman and Master and their jaws also hit the floor. I front of them stood Natsu, looking like he always does but with slightly difference. He was smiling! It was his warm smile that only few had privilege to see before.

His smile turned into toothy grin so his long canines could be seen when he saw everyone's reaction.

He then saw Laxus in distance and for second his grin turned in wicked one but soon return to warm one. He then raised his hand showing fairy tail's sign- stretched out index finger and thumb and the other assembled into a fist. Everyone smiled at this and did the same. Soon every member had their hand in air. Makarov started crying from happiness and remembered that it was his grandson that did that sign first.

'Even if I don't know were you are, I'll always watch in you're way' he remembered the meaning of sign and thought about it with tears.

 **End of chapter 26.**

 _Voting:_

 _-make Oracion Seis arc-4_

 _-skip it completely-2_

 _-do NatsuXMira in that chapter and just talk about it-5_

 _-do NatsuXMira but skip Oracion seis arc-6_

 _Next chapter: Well as you can see it's going to be -do NatsuXMira but skip Oracion seis arc_

 _I hope that you like this chapter. Soon I will start Edolas arc and I just wanted to say that I'm planning a big surprise for it :). Please review and thanks for reading :)._


	27. Chapter 27- Dragon and his She-devil

**Chapter 27: NatsuXMira**

 ****two days after parade****

Natsu just finished his morning training and his bath in lake in forest. He looked at his reflection and frowned. He was working on his human form for almost a month and he still couldn't get rid off those stupid horns. He sighed and then thought 'Well it's not that bad I guess' He then used his 'Chaotic void' spell and left to Magnolia. Even though he was little frustrated because of his horns he was actually in quite good mode. He appeared in front guild hall and remembered the night after parade finished.

 ****flashback****

Parade just ended and it was really late but everyone was still full of energy. When they get to guild hall they asked him tons of question.

"Why do you still have horns?"

"What are you now?"

"Where have you been?"

"Did you find any other dragon?"

"How strong are you now?"

"Are you MANlier then before? I bet you are a real MAN now!" guess who said that.

They went on and on like that for few more minutes before Natsu got annoyed and believe me, annoyed dragon isn't nice dragon. He start to let out some of his demonic aura and shouted "Shut up!"

Everyone shut up in instant and then Natsu sighed. He glared at everyone and they all gulped. He then scratched back of his head and said "God, you're annoying..." He tched.

Makarov was first to speak as he walk to Natsu and asked one question that everyone wanted to know "Are you going to be okay?"

Natsu smiled at small man shocking others and then said "Yes, I'm okay and I'm going to be okay. You don't have to be so worried about me. I'm dragon, you know"

Gajeel then walk to him and said not looking Natsu in eyes like he was embarrassed about what he was about to say "First of... Thank you" This got everyone off guard. Gajeel never thanked someone. That wasn't right. Natsu raised eyebrow and asked "What for?"

"For helping me and Gray beat Laxus" Gajeel said with annoyance in his voice because he needed to explain himself. Natsu smirked 'More like saving your buts' He thought to himself.

"And second... Are you now dragon slayer or dragon?" Gajeel asked and once again everybody looked at Natsu wanting to know answer.

"Dragon" Natsu said with his famous emotionless face. Even though his face was emotionless in his eyes shined amusement as he watch everyone gaped. Makarov coughed in his hand and then said "Well I guess It shouldn't be so surprising since you already told us that"

That get everyone out of their shock and they all smiled and someone shouted "Hey guys! I just realized! We are the only guild that have dragon as member!" It was fallowed by some shouting in approval and happiness and some started yelling "That soooo cool!" or "How awesome! We have four super strong S-class and one of them is dragon!"

Natsu smirked. Master grinned at his children and shouted "We have today two things to celebrate; successful parade and BEING THE NUMBER ONE GUILD IN FIORE WITH AWESOME DRAGON!"

Everyone cheered. Master's grin grew bigger if that was even possible "So let me hear you: WHO ARE WE?"

Everyone shouted in union while Natsu just watched them with amusement "WE'RE FAIRY TAIL!"

"AND WHAT DO WE DO WHEN WE'RE HAPPY?" master asked.

This time they roared even louder and Natsu had to cover his ears "WE PARTY!"

"THEN LET'S PARTY!"

Natsu smiled and went to bar while almost everyone else got into barval. He ordered whiskey and watched with smile as others fight among each other.

 ****end of flashback****

Natsu remembered that he spent that whole night talking with Erza, Lucy, Wendy, Gray (Who sometimes start fighting again), Gajeel (Who was almost all the time reason why Gray started fighting), cats and Mira.

Thinking about Mira... He could ask her to go on job with him since she started using her magic again. He would definitely love to go on job with her and Wendy... or just with her. He stepped inside of guild and those who notice him said their's hellos or just nodded their heads. Natsu went to bar and noticed something strange. There wasn't Lucy's constant complaining about her rent or Erza bossing around. He also noted that Wendy didn't went to him to say hi like she usually does. Taking better look around Wendy wasn't even here nor were cats. Gray wasn't in guild either.

Mira must noticed that Natsu was looking around the guild so she came to him and said "If you're looking for team Erza or Wendy they went on job"

Natsu looked at her and then nodded. He the remembered his earlier thoughts so he asked "Hey Mira... How about you and me go on job together"

Mira almost let go empty plate she was holding. 'Natsu never invited someone on job except Wendy, Should I consider this a date" She then started blushing at her on thought 'Stupid Mira! This's not a date... But I'll like to go on one with him... No.. I'll wait before he ask me to go on one' She started blushing even harder. Her train of thoughts were interrupted when Natsu said "Are you okay?"

She looked at him confused and then remembered she didn't answer his question so she think about it and frowned "Sorry Natsu, I would love to but I need to stay here for bar"

She felt pretty bad when she saw slight sadness in his dragon-like eyes.

He look at floor for few moments like he was thinking and then he asked "Then how about we just go on dinner tonight when you're over with your job?"

'This is invitation for date! Right? Yes it has to be..' She then look at Natsu who was waiting rather impatiently for her answer.

She smiled warmly at him and said "Of course! I would love that? How about nine o'clock?"

She surprised little when he smiled back "Sounds great. See ya in nine then" With that he got up and walk away.

"Where are you going?" Mira asked looking as Natsu was about to use his spell to exit the guild hall He glanced over his shoulder and said "Well I can't have horns on our first date, right?" and with that he disappeared. This was heard by most of the guild and their jaws hit the floor, Makarov even spit his bear hearing this. They just watch wide-eyed as Mira practically danced around the tables with blush on her cheeks and humming some happy melody.

 ****time skip- 8.57 p.m.****

Mira was in her house sitting on sofa. She was done preparing herself for her date half an hour ago but she would every few minutes stood up and walked to mirror to see if she needed to change something. She stood up again and walk toward mirror for who know which time this day.

Elfman watched his sister with small frown. He was happy that she is going on date with man from her dreams but for Elfman it was more like from his nightmares. Even though Natsu did became more friendly toward guild after whole Battle of Fairy tail thingy, he was still mostly cold to everyone else except for few certain people (namely Mira, Wendy, Gray, Lucy, Erza, Master and cats). To tell the truth Elfman was still afraid of him, well most of the guild still was. But if you ask Elfman it's MANly to be afraid of Nastu.

Mira looked at her reflection in mirror. She wore a black, knee-long, bell-shaped skirt that had lace on it, a purple shirt with puffy sleeves and a black corset over a shirt, around the collar shirt was tied black ribbon. She had black boots on heel, which were decorated with straps. Her hair was the same as always; loose tied with bangs. _(If you want to better visualize the picture look at images of 'gothic lolitta')_

She look at clock that was above mirror. The moment clockwise showed nine rang the door bell. Mira walk quickie to door and open them. She was really surprised by what she saw. In front of her stood Natsu with his usual spiky pink hair. But what was unusual was his clothes. He had black shirt with long sleeves that was tucked in black long pants and they were tucked in black boots. His scarf was warped around his neck as always and he had over his shoulders black coat (He didn't had his arms in sleeves). The coat was of course also black and it had silver buckles and silver buttons. It was long coat that reach his ankles.

Natsu looked at her and smiled. His dragon eyes glowed in dark of the night.

"You look beautiful" Natsu said smiling. Mira took closer look at his head and saw that his horns were gone.

"You look nice as well" She said smiling back "And I see that you don't have horns anymore"

'He's soooo handsome!' Mira yelled inside her head and blush covered her cheeks a little.

Natsu smirked "Well I said that I'll get rid of the. The only reason why I had them was because I wasn't able to fully transform in my human form"

Mira nodded and then looked back inside house and said "Elfman! We're leaving!"

Natsu saw Elfman going toward them and when he stood in front of them Natsu said with evil smirk "It's nice to know where you live"

Elfman paled and gulped. He then stuttered "H-have a good t-time"

Natsu turned to Mira and said "We will, don't worry" and with that he and Mira start walking down the road.

When Elfman closed the door Mira giggled and then turn serious but there was still trace of laughing "You didn't have to scare him like that"

Natsu chuckled and said "Oh, come on. You have to admit it was fun"

Mira laughed and said "It really was"

They walked trough almost empty streets with smiles on their face. After ten minutes Natsu led her in nice, fancy restaurant. The waiter led them to a table for two that was next to a window overlooking the nearby beach and sea. They ordered their dinner; Mira ordered salmon and Natsu steak. They also had bottle of wine.

"So... how was your day?" Natsu asked taking sip of wine from glass.

"It was really great..." Mira started blushing "one handsome dragon invited me on dinner"

Natsu look at her a bit surprised before he quickly looked trough window with small blush on his cheeks. She saw that and giggled 'He looks cute like this' she thought before she said "How about your day?"

Natsu chuckled and thought 'Two can play that game' and said "It was indeed great day. But I must say that the night is my favorite part of day and especially when you get to go to dinner with your favorite demon"

Mira blushed this time. They eat in pleasant silence for little while before Natsu put down his fork and asked, she could hear little worry in his voice "Were you afraid of me?"

She frowned. How could he even think about that. She inhaled "When?"

"When I turned in dragon." he said looking her in eyes.

"No" she said without moment hesitation. This actually surprised him "Why were you crying then?" Mira looked at him confused but remembered what happened and said "I was afraid _for_ _you_ , not _you_. And beside that, if you remember I said that you look beautiful as a dragon just as you do in your human form." Mira then realized what she said and her face turned red.

To Mira's surprise Natsu blushed slightly and grinned at her "Thanks Mira. You have no idea how much it means to me"

They talk about some usual stuff like how Natsu would enjoy scaring Elfman, and Mira about who in guild should be couple or about Natsu's jobs or Mira's newly returned magic.

It was around ten o'clock when they decided to leave restaurant. They walk trough town little holding their hands when Natsu said with warm smile "Hey, let me show you one of my favorite places"

Mira was little shocked that he want to show her his favorite place but was happy. She smiled back and they went toward forest. Natsu was practically dragging her as they run trough bushes and trees.

After almost an hour Mira could see that they're reaching end of the forest. Natsu jumped one last time before he stopped and look in front of himself.

"Here we are" he said, smile still on his face. Mira find it little weird how long that smile was there. He usually never smiles. She then registered what he said and look around. The place was really beautiful. She was mesmerized with its beauty. It was lake with perfectly blue water, gold sand and green grass little further. Around lake were high cliffs that were made of white stone that was shining on moonlight. She could see many colorful fishes and some of them even glowed slightly under the moonlight. There were few apple trees around lake and apples on them were big and yellow almost gold in color. From one place were cliffs were in touch with lake was small waterfall. On another side of lake she could see herd of deers. She just watch it with wide eyes. It was wonder of Nature.

"This... this is so beautiful, Natsu" She said turning her face toward Natsu to find him sitting on sand with crossed legs.

"I know. That's why I showed it to you but I would be grateful if you wouldn't say about it to anyone" he said looking at lake.

"Don't worry. I won't say about it to anyone" she said walking toward him and sit next to him.

"Thanks..." He said and smiled again "I come here often when I need some time alone or after my training"

Mira after heard training remembered few questions that she wanted to ask him "Hey Natsu..."

"Hm?" he asked.

"How many spells do you know?"

Natsu's eyebrows squeezed as he thought "I never counted actually... Let's see... I know around nine regular slayers attack, then few lost arts, then around three normal secret arts, then my demon form have around two secret arts, let see... what else.. oh yea, there's forbidden spells and there is few dragon king's spells and two dragon king's secret arts."

Mira's jaws hit the floor. "That's...many... spells"

Natsu chuckled "Yes... I guess it is"

"How about you come one day and see me training or you can even train with me?" he asked "Then I could show you most of my spells"

Mira's face light up "REALLY?! OH, THAT'S SOUNDS GREAT!" She yelled and hugged Natsu. First moment Natsu tried to get out of the hug but after few seconds he smiled and patted Mira on her back. Mira then start blushing and said "Sorry, I got really exited"

Natsu smiled at her and said "Never mind..." he then look her in face and said "You look cute when you blush"

She stared at him for few minutes before she started blushing even more making Natsu chuckling little. He then stood up and walk toward lake, Mira behind him. Mira then smiled at her idea what ever it was and used her magic to got in red swimsuit. Natsu looked at her confused and Mira said "How about we go into the water"

Natsu smiled back but shook his head "I like idea but no, I can't. I don't have my trunks"

Mira's smile turned little demonic and she said "That's the point"

Natsu chuckled at smile Mira give him (while most people are scared of that smile he find it beautiful). "You little demon" he said in playful voice.

Mira pouted little but smile never leaving her face. She then entered the water and gestured Natsu to follow her. Natsu then took of his shirt and pants but kept his black and blue underpants. Mira frowned slightly when she saw that he wasn't going to take off his underpants. He walk in water and immediately felt pleasantly cool water on his skin. Mira was already in middle of the lake and calling Natsu to come what he did without moment hesitation. They swim to part of lake where was reflection of the moon.

Mira had slight blush on her face all the times thinking 'He looks soooo good~~~! Those muscles on his arms make me feel... and... No... Stop thinking about that, Mira!'

Natsu noticed her blush and chuckled again.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked puling her closer to himself.

Mira's face turned even redder and she let out nervous chuckle "Noting..."

Natsu puled her even closer and now they were touching each other. Mira could feel Natsu's abnormally cold body but somehow it was really comfortable and relaxing. The lake weren't weary deep in that part because there was rock beneath them so they could stand on him. She just now noticed that he was hugging her what surprised her slightly. He then whispered in her ear gently "I... love you, Mirajane"

That Mira was shocked was understatement. She was beyond that. Of course, Wendy already told her that when they had their little chat a little more then month ago but to hear that from him... It was like dream come true! She loved Natsu since they become friends. She always loved how everyone were afraid of him. He gave her a sense of security. She was never afraid of him. Never. Since he joined she was always admiring his strength. She puled back slightly to look him in eyes but not to far so they were still in hug. She was so happy and when she saw him smiling warmly at her she hugged him tighter and said "I love you too, Natsu"

What happened next shocked Natsu this time as Mirajane puled their faces closer and closer... closer they lips touched... and... they kissed. Moonlight shining on them as they kissed each other. They didn't stop until they felt need to breathe.

Natsu looked at her with small smirk and said "How about we go to my place?"

Mira smiled back at him jumping in her head because she was so happy.

"That sounds great" she said as calm as she could but it was obvious that she was excited.

They swim out of the water and Natsu put back his clothes once he was dry and Mira used her magic to change back to what she was wearing before.

After about forty minutes of walking in pleasant silence while holding their hands they could see Natsu's little cottage. When they went inside Natsu asked her "Hungry?"

Mira shook her head and said with smile "No. I'm not hungry"

Natsu nodded and sit down on sofa gesturing her to come and join him tapping beside himself. She did what he asked and they were instantly in hug. Natsu then start kissing her neck where her shoulders and neck connect and start going higher until he was kissing her chin.

"Natsu~~" Mira whispered before their lips met. He start untie her corset not breaking the kiss and she start to take off his shirt. It was really great night for both of them and they surely won't forgot it.

From now on Mirajane Strauss is marked as dragon's mate and from now on Natsu Souleater got himself one beautiful She-devil.

 ****next morning****

Natsu woke up lying on sofa. That was unusual. He never slept here. He frowned slightly and then felt something or better to say someone on his chest. He looked from ceiling to his chest and was meet with soft white-haired head. The events of the night before returned to his head. He returned his gaze to Mira and smiled. After few minutes of watching her as she sleep he decided that it was time to get up and start his daily routine. Slowly, he squirmed out of Mira's embrace without waking her up and then went to the bathroom to ease himself and brushed his teeth. He put his clothes on(clean underwear, pants, shirt, scarf... usual) Looking through the window it was clear that it was still very early because the sun has not come out jet. When he came out of the bathroom he glanced at his watch. 4:43 a.m. He sighed. He was thinking whether to wake her up or not because she did said she wants to see his spells and for bonus he could work on them and try to complete along the way secret art which he start creating before all those madness broke out because of Laxus. But when he looked at her sleeping so peacefully he wasn't sure to wake her or not. After few minutes of thinking he decided that he will clean house first. He took clothes from all around small room. He couldn't help but smile as he recalled last night. He was now holding Mira's bra and panties, her skirt, corset and shirt. He put her clothes on hammock and his take in bag where he kept dirty clothes before he took it somewhere to clean it up. When he was done with that he looked at watch again. 4:59 a.m.

"Well better to wake her up now" he said out loud.

He stood next to sofa in front of Mira and gently shook her shoulder. He stir slightly but remained asleep. He then took different approach. He kissed her cheek. She giggled but still didn't open her eye. He tried few more different things and ideas but with no results. He frowned.

This started to become boring so he just shouted "Yo, Mira! Wake up!"

This did the trick. She jolted on her feet "Huh? What?!" When she saw Natsu chuckling she took pillow and hit him straight in head yelling "You scared me!"

"I tried to wake you up differently but you wouldn't wake so I just shouted" He said rubbing his sore forehead "And good morning to you too"

Mira chuckled at him and went toward him. She stood on her fingertips and kiss his forehead. "Good morning, Natsu"

She then saw clock behind Natsu. 5:12 a.m. She narrowed her eyes at Natsu and asked "Why did you wake me up so early?"

Natsu smirked "You said you want to see me training"

Smile appeared on her face as she said excitedly "Let's go! Let's go!" She start dragging him out but before she get to the door Natsu said "How about you put some clothes on first?"

Mira then looked at herself and her face turned red like tomato. She then used her magic to put clothes on _(A/N: I figured she can do that since she was doing something like that on Grand magic games when she was fighting Jenny Realight in anime_ _)_ It was her usual pink dress.

Natsu chuckled.

"What's so funny?" she asked glaring at him.

"Nothing" Natsu said unaffected by her glare.

They then went out and after few minutes of walking in which Natsu explained her that he will practice his spells today. They got to large clearing of forest and Mira was little shocked by what she saw. Large clearing was full with craters, smashed rocks, trees... This was obvious where he trained his attacks. He said her to sit under tree that was on edge of the clearing and was still standing by some miracle.

"I train here with Wendy sometimes" he said and Mira nodded "If you want you can come here as well"

She smiled at her boyfriend (Yeah, he's her boyfriend now).

Natsu then went to middle of the clearing and start building his magical pressure.

"Dragon slayer secret art: Element Take Over: Earth master!" he shouted and his eyes started glowing brown. Mira was just staring in awe as he made few dummies from earth in front of himself with just swinging his arms. When he made ten dummies his eyes turned back to dragon like.

"Chaos Dragon's chaotic Elbow!" Natsu then yelled and hit one of the dummies with his elbow destroying dummy and few around him with just shock wave. He used few more spells before all dummies were destroyed.

"That was nice warm-up" he said to himself. 'Now let's try another secret art'

He start building his magical pressure again and now was warped in his magic and Mira noticed that since he become dragon his magic become black and red instead of black and blue like it used to be.

"Dragon slayer secret art: chaotic extinction: devil's trap!" Mira's eyes widened slightly when she remembered that spell. It was spell which he was planning to use on master Jose.

Around Natsu formed five dark red pillars. Under him, on ground started form pentagram. Mira needed to sit on ground because of pressure. When pentagram was done it formed six cells in each part of pentagram with Natsu in middle. Then Natsu starched out his arms and from him shoot his energy that cowered all cells. Mira realized easily that who ever ended inside would be dead except Natsu. Energy died down and cage disappeared leaving only Natsu standing where he used to. Ground where was that cage was now in flames slightly and was completely burned.

Natsu looked around him with satisfied look. It was much more powerful then before he became dragon and he used much less magic then before. He used few more spells and then decided to try another secret art he was working on.

He used first again his 'Dragon slayer secret art: Element Take Over: Earth master' but this time he made sculpture that looked like dragon but was smaller.

He closed his eyes to concentrate. He used this spell only in training because it wasn't done jet. He started to concentrate his magic in his right arm to create something but it just blow up in his face. Mira was abot to ran to him to see if he was fine but he shouted to her "Don't worry! I'm just trying to master this new spell"

When Mira sit back down he started again. After few more unsuccessful tries he sat on ground annoyed. Mira this time walked toward him.

"What exactly are you trying to do?" she asked when she get close enough.

"I'm trying to make blade from my energy but I can't concentrate enough magic in small blade" he said looking at her. She hugged him, they kissed each other and then she said

"Why don't you try again because now I gave you kiss for luck" she said smiling and h smiled back.

"Okay" he waited for her to get back under tree before he start doing it again. As blade slowly formed in his hand he started chanting "My soul turned herself to hell..." Blade become longer.

"...Now I'm asking hell to come to me and let my enemy save my soul..." Blade now looked like sword just it was made from his magic. It was black and red sparks danced around it.

"The demon's Nest opened its doors. Pull the sinner in its depths. Dragon King's secret art: hell's blade: execution!" He yelled at the end and swing his blade at dragon sculpture. First second nothing happened but after that dragon sculpture fell on floor in two pieces and then exploded making large crater.

Natsu stood in middle of crater as blade vanished into nothingness. Mira rushed toward him and hugged him "I told it was lucky kiss"

Natsu kissed her and then said "How about we go wash ourselves and go back to guild? Elfman might call council that I kidnap you" he joked and they both laughed.

"Sure" Mira said. They went to lake and take bath there and headed back to guild.

 ****after they got back in the guild- 11:18 a.m.****

Natsu was sitting on second desk. They came back half an hour ago. Everyone immediately went to Mira to ask her about her date since no one dared to ask Natsu. Natsu noticed that Erza and others didn't came back jet. After hour or so more of just sitting there and listening guild ask Mira about every detail he started thinking about something else. His train of thoughts were interrupted when Mira run to him with job paper. He raised his eyebrow when Mira jumped in front of him happily.

"Levy said she will work at bar for me today so we can go on job together!" she said excitedly.

On Natsu's face appeared smile. "I guess you already pick one" he said standing up.

Mira nodded with simple "Yup"

"What is it about?" Natsu asked trying to take job request from her hands but she didn't let him see.

"It's a surprise~~" she said almost singing but there was her small demonic smile. Natsu chuckled "What ever"

And with that they went out of the guild hall toward... "T-train station?!" Natsu said and paled slightly as they were now standing in front of train station.

"Can't we walk?" he asked hopefully but much to his displeasure Mira shook her head 'no'.

"It would take too long" she said and then quickly added when Natsu tired to say something "And no, I don't want to get there with 'chaotic void'"

Natsu just huffed at that and they went in train and Natsu put his emotionless face again.

 ****** **Hargeon Town** **after an hour of hellish ride****

They stood in front of restaurant that Natsu new pretty well. On sign on restaurant said 8-Island. This restaurant was led by former members of the Council and one of Makarov's good friends, Yajima.

Natsu looked at Mira annoyed "You expecting me to do in restaurant?"

Mira smiled at him with her demonic smile and nodded. Natsu sighed and was about to walk away but she stopped him "Please~~"

Natsu sighed again and said "Okay, okay" they walk inside and Natsu thought annoyed 'I becoming soft'

When Yajima saw Mirajane he smiled and waved her but when he saw Natsu he paled. That boy scared living daylight out of him.

"Hi, Mr. Yajima. Natsu and me are the ones that take your job to work here for today. I hope we didn't come to late?" Mira said politely

Yajima shook his head "No, don't worry, Mira, dear. Makarov informed me that you are coming so you're not late at all" he said with smile.

Here let me get you your uniforms. Yajima said and went to get two orange uniforms and give them to Mira and Natsu. Natsu saw orange color in his arms, narrowed his eyes and glared at Yajima

"Do I have to wear this?" Natsu asked coldly pointing at uniform like it was rat.

Yajima felt shivers going down his spine "N-no... Not at all, my boy... I mean Natsu" he corrected himself quickly after Natsu glared at him once again.

Natsu put his emotionless face and said "Good. I don't like it."

Mira put her uniform and Yajima explained them that they need to serve guests. After he said that, few people were in restaurant so Mira went to one table and asked them what they want with her smile. Yajima was happy that she was here. She always knew how to get people order more.

Then he turned to look at Natsu.

Natsu was standing in front of two people and asked coldly "What do you want?"

People stared at theor menu and just said "Hmmmmmm"

They sat there without answering his question and that annoyed him so he start letting his magic out. Yajima paled.

"What. Do. You. Want?" Natsu asked annoyed with demonic voice.

Two people immediately paled and stuttered "W-we want..." Natsu glared at them as temperature around them drop "Well...?" he asked

"We want everything you have sir!" They shouted hugging eachother. Natsu stop letting his magic out and give them one of his famous wicked grins "If you say so"

Other guests shiver slightly hoping that he won't come to them and Mira and Yajima just sweatdropped.

'Well at least I will get more money today' Yajima thought and sweatdropped again.

 **End of chapter 27.**

 _Next chapter: Edolas arc with big surprise :)_

 _So how do you like it? I made this chapter MiraXNatsu as you asked and show you few spells of his. If you have any questions just ask. I'll be happy to answer. Please review and thanks for reading :)._


	28. Chapter 28- Enters Gildarts

_I will tell you little about the surprise before I get on with the story. Surprise refers to the whole Edolas arc and I will only say that very few things refers to the original arc._

 **Chapter 28:**

It's been weak since Natsu and Mira started dating. Natsu was now sitting in his usual corner in the hall drinking some weird-looking purple drink. Next to him were Mira, Wendy and cats. He didn't pay much attention to conversation between Mira and Wendy.

"I'm so sad that I wasn't here when you guys were going on your first date" Wendy said with sadness in her voice.

"Well I'm sure that they will go on many more so you will be here on at least one of them" Happy said munching his fish.

Mira giggled before saying "That's true. You don't have to be sad Wendy"

When Erza, Lucy and Wendy find out that they were dating they were asking hundred questions in minute. Gray tried to ask something Natsu but he wasn't in mood to talk so Gray just went and start fighting Elfman. Erza started overreact because she missed Mira's first date with Natsu and was about to beat down half of the guild because they didn't call them to see that.

"I know... But there will never be your first date again" Wendy said still little down.

"As Mira said. Don't be sad, child. She told you every detail so you didn't missed much." Charla said in motherly ton.

Wendy smiled at her cat "Yea, I guess you're right"

The group then saw Erza, Gray and Lucy approaching to Natsu with job request in Lucy's hand. Natsu, however didn't look at them when they stood right next to him.

"Ahem" Erza said trying to get dragon's attention. It work... in one way.

He was still looking at his mug that was now empty but he said "You don't have to ask me if Wendy can come with you on a job you know."

Wendy looked at job request that was in Lucy's hands. Erza sighed and said "We did come to ask Wendy but we know that we don't have to ask you for that"

"So what do you want from me?" Natsu asked finally looking at them.

"We wanted to ask you if you would like to come with us" Gray said looking straight in Natsu's eyes.

Much to their surprise he smiled at them for second but soon his emotionless face was back.

"Why not" he said and they sighed in relief

"What's job about?" Wendy asked with bright smile.

Erza smiled at younger dragon slayer and said "It's to get rid of some monsters in Dark Forest"

"We asked Gajeel to come with us too and he said that he will come" Lucy said.

"Dark Forest? I wasn't there for eight years now." On Natsu's face appeared evil smile and others felt little worried.

"You were there before?" Erza asked carefully.

"Well of course I was. I did live there for seven years when I trained with Acnologia." he said looking them in eyes as their eyes filled with horror.

"How about we take different job?" Lucy asked while shivering.

"We will complete this job no meter what" Erza said with determination in her voice but there was slight fear in her eyes.

Natsu chuckled and asked "What kind of monsters do we need to hunt?"

"Wyverns, Vulcans, Werewolves, Chimeras and more" Lucy said looking at job request. She then looked at them and asked hopefully with pleading voice "Can't we take another job?"

Natsu had his emotionless face but there was amusement in his eyes "I like this job. I hope that there's still live some Hippogriffs and Griffins. They are fun to fight"

Wendy paled "You know that fun for you is certain death for us"

At that others paled. "Well just don't walk on their territory and they won't come even near you" he then turned his head to Erza "When do we leave?"

"We will leave tom-" She was interrupted by loud sound of bells echoing trough town.

"What's that?" Lucy asked.

Gray answered her. "It's look like Gildarts is home"

Lucy looked at Mira "Gildarts?"

Mira smiled at her. "You haven't met him jet, right? Guildarts is Fairy tail's ace. He was on mission for three years and now he's finally coming home"

Lucy nodded and then look trough window to see that town has split in half and made the path to guild's door.

"What going on?!" she asked in shock and then she remembered what Mira said "Wait! You said his our ace?! Does that means that he's stronger then Natsu?!"

Mira giggled "Master asked to build this path for him because his magic is really strong and if he don't pay attention he could end up destroying city accidentally. And is he stronger then Natsu. No, I'm pretty sure he's not but those two never fought so since he was Fairy tail's ace before Natsu joined he stayed our ace."

Lucy nodded again and then asked "How can you destroy city by accident?"

Her question wasn't answered because guild doors burst open and inside walk man with orange hair and yelled "I'M HOME!"

Mira went toward him and said happily "Hi Gildarts. Long time no see"

Man now known as Gildarts stared at her and then asked bluntly "Who are you?"

Lucy's jaw hit the floor 'Is he stupid?'

"Silly you" Mira said with smile "It's me, Mira"

Now Gildarts jaw hit the floor "Mira? You look much different" He smiled at her and then looked around guild before spotting the one he was looking for in corner of the hall.

"Hey Natsu!" he yelled to pink haired dragon. Natsu looked at him, stood up and walk toward him.

"What is it, old man?" Natsu asked with his emotionless face. Gildarts muttered "I see you didn't change that much"

"I need to talk to you later so come to my place" Gildarts said with smile and then added "It's about dragons"

All dragon slayers immediately turned their heads toward him. Before they was able to ask something Makarov came and said "Good to see you back. How did the mission go?"

Gildarts smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head. "I kinda... fail"

Everyone went silence. Lucy whispered to Gray that was next to her "What's so strange about that?"

"He never failed mission before" Gray whispered back.

"Let's go to my office so you can tell me more about your mission and I will tell you what happened here in past three years. How that sounds?"

Gildarts smiled and nodded before they went in Makarov's office. Everyone start doing what they were doing before. Natsu and others start talking about mission they were planning on doing and after about ten minutes they heard Gildarts yelling "NATSU IS A DRAGON?!"

 ****later that day- Natsu went to Gildarts's house****

"So what about dragons?" Natsu asked as he closed doors behind him.

Gildarts just take of his coat that he was wearing and Natsu's eyes widened. Gildarts left arm and leg were missing and was replaced with wooden ones.

"The real reason why I failed my mission was because dragon attack me" Gildarts said.

"How did the dragon look?" Natsu asked when his eyes turned back to emotionless and Gildarts sighed. "It was black with blue lines around his body"

Natsu then sit on one chair that was behind him. His eyes wide with shock and he was watching blankly in front of himself.

"Dad..." He mumbled. Gildarts then walk to him and asked "Are you alright?"

"Y-yeah" Natsu answered shakily. "You know which dragon that was, don't you?"

Gildarts looked at him seriously "Acnologia"

Natsu put his hand on his forehead "What was he doing there? Why did he come out now?"

Gildarts was slightly worried about him now. He never saw him like that.

Then suddenly Natsu's eyes filled with horror 'Did Zeref awakened?'

Soon his face become emotionless and he sighed, stood up and looked at Gildarts "How did you survive?"

"I must say you're father is on whole different level then anything I ever faced. I was lucky that I knew who he was and that was what save me" he said looking at Natsu.

"What that has to do with anything?" Natsu asked.

"I said to him that I know you and that we are in the same guild so he flew away after that but he did rip of my arm and leg before I get that idea."

Natsu nodded and then said in emotionless voice "I'm sorry for my father's deeds" and with that he left and instead of going back to guild he went in the forest.

Tomorrow he will come back for mission but today he will go to one place that could know if Zeref is awakened and why has his father shown himself after all this time. Few years after his father take him there he learn the way to there so he just said his 'Chaotic void' spell and went to that place. He went to Lurioa.

 ****one weak later****

Lucy, Wendy, Erza, Gray, Gajeel, Happy, Charla, Natsu and new talking cat they met in forest on their mission, Panther Lily (Gajeel's talking cat companion) were walking toward exit of the forest. Panther Lily or just Lily was black cat that was able to use some sort of battle form as well as fly.

 ****flashback****

Gajeel was fighting one pretty nasty Wyvern.

"Iron dragon's ROAR!" he yelled and his attack hit big Wyvern in his front left leg but it didn't do much damage. 'Crap!' Gajeel thought when he saw result of his attack.

"Roaarrr!" roared Wyvern before he jumped toward Gajeel in amazing speed. Gajeel didn't have time to dodge so he waited to be hit with those huge claws but just before Wyvern hit him someone jumped out of the bushes and protected Gajeel with its big sword. Gajeel looked up to see black human-like panther with scar on its left eye. Panther pushed Wyvern with its sword and looked at Gajeel.

"Are you all right?" panther asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Who are you?" Gajeel asked as he started gathering his magic for another attack.

"My name is Panther Lily. You are?" Lily said as he blocked another attack beast send to them.

"The name's Gajeel Redfox" Gajeel said and then yelled "Iron Dragon's Club!"

His right leg turned in iron club and hit creature in head knocking it backwards. Panther Lily jumped in air and his sword magically extended and cut Wyvern's tail.

Gajeel got ready for final attack.

"Dragon Slayer's Secret Art:..." Gajeel chanted "Karma Demon: Iron Spiral!"

Gajeel transformed his legs into a giant drill, which rotates at high speed, heavily damaging Wyvern who roared in pain before collapsing on ground dead.

Gajeel looked at Panther Lily. Panther Lily puffed in smoke and now there was standing small cat just like Happy and Charla.

"You're strong" Panther Lily said and put his sword that was now much smaller on his back. 'Finally! I will have my cat!' Gajeel thought and run toward Panther Lily with funny tears running down his cheek.

"You'll be my pet, Lilly!" Gajeel said hugging him.

"I would like to be called partner if I go with you" Lily said and sweatdroped.

 ****End of flashback****

While others looked exhausted and beaten, Natsu looked like he had best time in his life. He was caring large creature that had eagle's head and front legs and rest was horse's parts with big eagle-like wings. This creature was twice his size and was known as hippogriff. They wasn't even reach edge of the forest when Natsu stopped walking. His face turned serious.

"What is it?" Erza asked and stood in fighting stance.

"Something's coming. Something bad" Natsu said. And as on a sign above that part of the forest the sky cracked in half. They all looked at it confused and most of them in panic.

Then the crack turned in something like typhoon and bright light engulfed entire forest.

Natsu was lying on floor. Face first. He stir and then sit up spitting sand out of his mouth.

'Wait.. sand?' he thought and looked around. He was shocked by what he saw. Entire forest disappeared. There was just some white sand covering the ground and on sky was still that weird-looking typhoon.

He looked around in slight panic "Wendy!" he called.

He jumped to his feet and start looking for her.

"NAATSSUUUU!" he heard Wendy yelling behind him and he turned himself toward voice and as soon as he did so Wendy slammed in him and they both fall on ground while Wendy hugged him. Not long behind her were Happy and Charla.

"What's going on?" Wendy asked and was about to cry. "I can't smell anyone except you, Gajeel and Panther Lily"

"It's okay. We will find them." Natsu said in comforting voice while patting her blue hair.

"Do you know what is that?" Wendy asked looking at him and pointing at typhoon.

"I think it's some sort of portal" Natsu said and then stood up pushing Wendy gently off himself.

"Let's find Gajeel, shall we?" Natsu said with warm smile looking at Wendy who smiled back at him. Natsu made barely one step when they heard Gajeel and Panther Lily calling them "Hey guys!"

They saw them running toward them and when they get to them Gajeel asked "What is this shit?"

"I'm pretty sure that it's some sort of portal" Natsu said and then added "I believe that others were sucked inside"

Before anyone else could say anything else they heard all to well known scream "AAAAA!" and that was fallowed with "GUYYYSSSS!"

They all sweatdropped at sight of Lucy running toward them in panic.

"Why wasn't you sucked up in portal?" Panther Lily asked.

Lucy stop running and panted slightly before saying "Horologium protected me"

They nodded and then Gajeel said "You said that they are sucked up in that portal right? So what are we waiting?" and with that Gajeel jumped in air and Panther Lily caught him and they fly trough portal. They were fallowed by Wendy that was carried by Charla. Happy looked at them and said "I can't took both of you. Lucy's to fat"

On Lucy's forehead appeared tickmark and she hit Happy in head "You stupid cat!" Happy fell on floor unconscious with big lump on his head.

"Great" Natsu muttered and sighed. Now he will have to carry both of them. Lucy shivered when around Natsu burst his energy and was fallowed with horrible sound of breaking bones and tearing flash.

When energy around him died he was standing in his demon form. He sighed. 'Showing this form for such stupid reason' he sighed again and took Lucy with his clawed right hand and grabbed Happy with his right hand. After that he shoot himself in sky in unbelievable speed. The only sound that was heard before they flew trough portal was Lucy's screaming.

'I swear I'll kill her if she makes me deaf when we get to the other side' Natsu thought annoyed.

 ****on other side****

Natsu fly trough portal and found himself flying above forest. He looked around and saw small clearing in forest and Wendy, Gajeel, Happy and Charla were standing there waving them to come down. Natsu start transforming in his human form while he was still in air and Lucy never stopped screaming. Tough Happy joined her when he wake up.

'I so gon'na kill them!' Natsu tought as his wing retreat back in his back and he start falling toward ground from height of hundred meters at least. This didn't help Lucy's screaming.

"NAAATSUUUUU!" she screamed.

Natsu hit the ground gracefully with small thud holding Lucy on his shoulder and Happy in his right hand by his tail. He put them on ground. Not really nicely.

"Ohh..." Lucy moaned and but shut up in fear when she saw Natsu glaring daggers at her.

"W-what did I-I d-do?" she chocked out.

"YOU ALMOST MADE ME DEAF!" Natsu yelled at her. She jumped in fear and hid behind Wendy. After that Natsu sighed and rubbed his sore ears looking around the forest. The forest looked awfully familiar. When he thought about it, it was spitting image of the forest that surrounded Magnolia. He started sniffing the air and that was fallowed by other slayers doing the same.

"Don't you think..." Gajeel said with slight disbelief in his eyes.

Wendy's eyes widened "This place smells..."

Natsu nodded also in slight disbelief "This forest smell almost exactly like forest around Magnolia."

Lucy looked at them in shock and so did the cats.

"How did we got here?" Lucy asked.

"We were several hundred miles away from here" Happy said with wide eyes.

"Something is off about the smell tough.." Gajeel said sniffing more.

"Yes. I know what you mean. It smells like Magnolia's forest but then again it smells slight differently." Natsu said walking to some tree and put his hand on it.

"What are you doing?" Lily asked looking at Natsu.

"I'm just watching trees" Natsu said.

"They also smell different" he added.

"Do you have any idea why and how did we got here" Lucy asked looking at two dragon slayers and the dragon.

"I must say that..." Natsu started and everybody looked at him with hope. If no one else don't know then you can count on all knowing Natsu.

"...that I don't know" he finished and others fell on floor. Face first.

"Let's go to Magnolia and maybe we could get some answers what happened on our way there. And I'm sure that Erza and Gray are on their way there too" Charla said.

"Right. Let's go then." Lucy said. They started walking and Natsu put his hood on.

"Why did he put his hood on?" Lily whispered to Gajeel. Gajeel looked at him. He was sitting on his right shoulder but before he could say anything Natsu answered "Habit"

Lily stiffed slightly and then smiled looking at Natsu "I forgot that you dragon slayers have enhanced hearing"

"He's dragon actually" Happy said flying next to Lily. Lily's eyes widened with disbelief.

"You're kidding me, right?" he said with awkward smile.

"Nope" Happy said and then he flew to Charla and tried to give her fish. They stop talking and continue walking in silence. Natsu was walking in front of them, keeping distance few meters. Wendy was next to him with Charla in her hands and Happy flying next to her. Gajeel was in back with Lily still on his shoulder and Lucy was next to him looking her keys.

"So..." Lucy started breaking silence.

"Panther Lily, right?" she asked and Lily nodded "You can call me just Lily" he said

"What were you doing in forest?" Lucy asked. Gajeel looked at Lily and said "I didn't think about that but what were you doing there?"

"I'll tell you about my past so you'll understand okay?" Lily said and they nodded.

"I was found as an egg in forest by few Councilmen. Council raised me and I was working for them. One man trained me there. The man was one of those that find my egg in forest. I learned how to use battle form as well as my sword while I was training with him. I worked for council eight years but on one mission I and that man take he got killed and after that I left the council two years ago. But since I still need money I go on some jobs and missions. I took this job that requested to kill few monsters in this forest."

After that silence warped around small group once again.

After around ten minutes Natsu jumped in bushes without warning with his hand warped in his energy. Others immediately run over to see what was going on and stop in their tracks in shock.

Natsu was standing in front of Erza pinning her to the tree while holding her neck. In next second he let her go and she fell to the floor coughing and Natsu muttered "I apologize, Erza. I thought that you and Gray were some bandits since you're watching us for a while now."

They could see Gray running toward her and help her get up and he yelled at him. "You idiot! We warn't watching you. We were just going back from our job! And who the hell are you and what are you doing with Lucy, Wendy and Gajeel?!"

Gray couldn't see his face since it was hidden by hood. Erza stood up and in her arm appeared sword an she pointed it at Natsu's neck.

"Answer his questions and how do you know my name?" she said in commanding voice.

Lucy, Gajeel and Wendy watch her with wide eyes. They weren't able to see Natsu's hood but if they could they would also see wide-eyed expression.

"Erza... can you lower your sword down. It's Na-" Lucy started but Natus motioned with his hand to her to shut up.

"Did you hit your head or something?" Gajeel asked.

Gray looked at him angrily "We didn't hit our head, Iron-head! And by the way what are you all doing here. I thought that you said you're not going on any missions since Lucy payed her rent. Hey, and where's flame-brain?"

Erza pressed her sword harder and asked again "And who is this, Lucy?"

"They definitely hit their heads" Happy said looking at them dumbfounded.

"Who's flame-brain?" Lily asked looking at Gajeel.

"I have no idea." Gajeel said and shook with his shoulders.

Gray now looked at him puzzled but before he got chance to answer Wendy said "I think I know what's going on..."

Everyone looked at her and when Natsu tried to do that Erza pressed her sword harder.

"Did you noticed that they smell strange as well?" Wendy said looking at Natsu who nodded.

"And they didn't recognize you... so... Is it possible that we somehow ended in parallel universe?" she asked and there was silence.

"Wendy, what are you talking about?" Erza asked.

"Erza, do you remember our mission in Dark forest?" Wendy asked and everyone looked at Erza.

"Dark forest? Never heard of it" Erza said and then unconsciously pushed her sword harder but Natsu took step back so it didn't pierced his skin.

"Would you mind lowered your sword Titania?" Natsu asked and Erza take her sword down.

"I apologize, stranger." she said and then added "Hit me!"

Other sweatdropped at her and Lucy said "Well she's definitely the same as our Erza"

Gajeel chuckled and other smiled. There was silence for a while before they herd someone yelling "Hey! I FOUND THEM!"

They all turned in direction to see who was coming. Erza's and Gray's jaw hit the floor when another Gray and another Erza jumped form bushes.

"Okay... I guess this confirms my theory about we're in different universe" Wendy said as others watched two Erzas and two Grays that had their jaws on floor.

 ****few minutes later-everyone headed toward Magnolia after it become slightly clearer what happened****

Natsu still had his hood up. He watched as others were talking to each other.

"I'm surprised that you're not freaking out about this as much as I do" Gray said to his counterpart.

"Well believe it or not we had similar experience" Gray 2.0. _(A/N: I'll call those from this universe like that since this isn't Edolas so there's no point calling them Edo-Gray)_

"Really? What?" Lucy asked joining the conversation.

"We were teleported with portal called Anima to place called Egolas" Gray 2.0. started.

"I'm pretty sure that you were sucked here with Anima as well" Erza 2.0. added.

"It was another parallel universe. There was people that looked exactly like us but they weren't the same. Their behavior was exact opposite" Gray 2.0. said looking in front of himself remembering Edolas.

"The Anima was made by their king that wanted to take magic from other universes because in that one magic was limited." Erza 2.0. said

"Interesting..." Natsu said with hand on his chin. Erza 2.0. looked behind herself and she was able to see lower part of his face. She slowed down an now was walking next to Natsu.

"You never told us our name" Erza 2.0. said trying to see more then his mouth but with no success. She could see him smirk.

"Let it be a surprise. It seems that I'm different in your universe." Natsu said.

"You're voice is really familiar." she said and sighed when Natsu didn't say anything else.

She went to others and they talk more about Edolas.

Then Lucy asked "So if you defeated Edolas's king why did Anima opened in our universe?"

"I think its some sort of aftereffect. They opened holes in space between universe so now holes opened somewhere on their own." Erza said.

After about half an hour they were standing in front of the guild's door.

Gray 2.0. kicked door open and yelled "WE'RE HOME!"

Everyone welcomed them. Then they noticed someone behind them. They watched them. Everyone in union looked at blonde hair in front of the door then turned to look at bar and saw blonde hair. Then they looked at blue hair and looked at bar to see another blue hair. Then they looked at black hair and looked at one of the tables to see another black hair.

There was loud thud when everyone's jaws hit the floor.

"WHERE DID YOU FIND ANOTHER ONE?" they yelled.

Makarov 2.0. walked toward them with wide eyes. "Erza... What is the meaning of this? Are you sure they are not some kind of phonies? I mean how is this possible?"

"I'm sure in that, master. They are from another universe like Edolas but their universe is much more similar to ours."

There was silence as everybody were on gourd.

"We were thinking that you maybe know the way how we could go back home." Natsu said to small master.

"Hey! Who are you?!" someone yelled pointing at Natsu. They turned toward voice to see another Nastu. Behind him they could see other two dragon slayers that were still sitting on their seats with uneasy eyes while looking at hooded figure.

When Erza, Gray, Lucy, Wendy, Gajeel, cats and even Natsu saw Natsu 2.0. their jaws hit the floor. Natsu 2.0. was wearing white knee-length pants. He had black sleeveless waistcoat that was unzipped to revel perfectly build muscles without any scars and he had white scarf around his neck.

"N-Natsu?" Lucy chocked out.

Natsu 2.0. looked at her and grinned warmly surprising small group. "Who else could it be, Luce?" his face turned serious and he asked again "Now tell me! Who the hell are you?"

Natsu smirked evilly under his hood.

"Natsu, calm down." Makarov 2.0. said looking at Natsu 2.0.

"I won't calm down when in my guild walk some person that stinks like blood and death!" he yelled. Everyone's eyes in guild widened as they look at Natsu.

"Would you mind explain yourself" Makarov 2.0. said looking at hooded figure.

"Let me just ask one question first. Are you dragon slayer?" Natsu asked looking at Natsu 2.0.

Natsu 2.0. nodded and then said proudly with smirk "My name is Natsu Dragneel, I'm fire dragon slayer, son of the Fire dragon king Igneel!"

Natsu nodded and took of his hood and coat. Everyone in guild gasp when they saw another Natsu that wear all black and had really weird dragon-like eyes.

"Well then I'll introduce myself as well. My name is Natsu Souleater, I'm Chaos dragon and my father is Black dragon of apocalypse, Acnologia."

People in guild shouted then "WHAT?!"

Some of them fell from their chairs, some of them spit their bears.

"Natsu?" someone ask and they all turn to see none other then Lisanna.

Natsu's and other's eyes widened.

"L-Lisanna?" Natsu asked in disbelief.

 **End of chapter 28.**

 _Next chapter: Natsu vs. Natsu_

 _So how do you like it? Please review and thanks for reading :)_


	29. Chapter 29- Natsu vs Natsu

**Chapter 29:**

White haired girl, 17 years old, watch with the rest of her guild five mages and three cats walk inside behind Erza and Gray. What was wierd was that behind Erza and Gray were another Erza and Gray, Wendy, Gajeel, Lucy and hooded figure that she got really good idea who he is. She looked around the guild to make sure that they weren't her guild mates.

Then she heard master and Erza speaking.

"Erza... What is the meaning of this? Are you sure they are not some kind of phonies? I mean how is this possible?" master said.

"I'm sure in that, master. They are from another universe like Edolas but their universe is much more similar to ours." Erza said.

White haired girl could feel bubble of hope began to rise in her chest.

'Could they be?' the girl thought. Smile growing on her face 'Could they _my_ nakama'

Then she saw man with hood taking it off and he said words that she prayed to hear for two years.

"Well then I'll introduce myself as well. My name is Natsu Souleater, I'm Chaos dragon and my father is Black dragon of apocalypse, Acnologia."

She was barely refrained herself from jumping at him in joy. There was just one thing she needed to ask so she would be sure. She had to ask him just once.

"Natsu?" she heard herself speaking.

Pink haired teen looked at her and his eyes widened "L-Lisanna?" She heard him speaking her name.

She couldn't hold back anymore. They were her friends from her universe! They were one who will take her home!

She jumped and hugged tightly teen that she knew didn't like being hugged but she was so happy. She could feel him stiff slightly.

She let him go and looked at shocked faces of her friends. Those from this universe as well as those from her universe. From her home.

"MINA! This are my nakama from my home!" White haired girl known as Lisanna cried happily to Fairy tail 2.0.

She then felt being puled in hug. "Lisanna! I can't believe it's really you!" Erza said.

"We all thought you died!" Gray said hugging her next.

When he released her she was almost tackled to ground when blue haired head slammed at her hugging her.

"I was so sad when we thought you died! I was sure that I would never see you again! I'm so happy that you're alive!" Wendy said hugging her and happy tears running down her face.

She patted Happy and Charla and smiled at her adopted children that she raised with Wendy.

Then three more people with white hair and blue eyes similar to Lisanna's step out of the crowd with smiles on their faces.

Natsu and others saw this universe's Mira, Elfman and one more Lisanna step out.

They hugged her and Mira said "We're really happy that you will be going home, Lisa."

"Lisa?" Lucy asked looking at Mira 2.0.

"Oh, right. We decided some time now that we will call her 'Lisa' since we have Lisanna as well so that we can easily recognize one from another." Mira 2.0. said with bright smile.

"That's nice" Erza said with smile.

"Ahem did everyone forgot about me?!" Natsu 2.0. asked annoyed.

"Flame-brain, you can't forget people that are so annoying. We simple ignored you." Gray 2.0. said with smirk.

"It's so weird to watch people teasing Natsu. Back home he would already eating dirt for saying that" Lucy said to Erza who just nodded.

"Why is that?" Makarov 2.0. asked overhearing the girls's conversation.

"He's scary..." Happy said flying to them.

"More like terrifying" Gray said with shiver.

Makarov 2.0. turned his head to look at Natsu and for some reason the boy looked annoyed and angry.

Natsu still looked annoyed for some reason as he watched his counterpart starting to fight Gray 2.0.

"Are you looking for fight, Snowman?" Natsu 2.0. yelled at Gray 2.0.

"What if I am, Dragon-breath?" Gray 2.0. yelled back.

"That's it! You asked for it!" Natsu 2.0. yelled and his hand warped in bright orange flames and he hit Gray. They started fighting but were stopped when Natsu appeared in front of them and caught both of their fists shocking everyone in guild.

"How can my counterpart be so weak?!" Natsu yelled and trow both teenagers across the hall.

"Geez.." Natsu said and sighed. Other just watch in shock as he sit at nearest table.

Makarov 2.0. then thought about what Natsu said when he introduced himself.

"How strong is he and I must say I noticed he said Chaos dragon, he didn't say Chaos dragon _slayer_ " Makarov 2.0. said. Others heard his question so they stop talking to hear what will this other Erza said.

"Don't worry. You didn't misheard him nor did Natsu made mistake. He isn't dragon slayer about what is it.." Erza looked at Gray who said "almost two months"

Erza nodded and said again "Thanks Gray and as I was saying. He isn't dragon slayer almost two months. He is a real dragon so what you're seeing now is just human form of our strongest S-class mage"

Fairy tail 2.0. had their jaws on floor and their eyes were size of dinner plates.

"D-dragon...?" They heard Gajeel 2.0. speaking.

He turned and looked at Natsu who was sitting there, looking around the hall. He seemed oblivious to their conversation but he definitely listen what they were talking about.

"Flame-brain is a dragon?!" Gray 2.0. yelled and hopped on table pointing at Natsu who was still sitting. Natsu looked at Gray 2.0. lazily.

"So?" he said coldly.

"FIGHT ME!" Natsu 2.0. jumped next to Gray 2.0. and yelled before other teen got chance to say anything else.

"Hey! I was about to ask him that, you stupid Flame-brain!" Gray 2.0. yelled

Wendy walked to them and said "I don't think you really want that"

"Of course I want that!" they yelled in union. They then looked at Natsu waiting for answer.

"I'm not in the mood" Natsu said and stood up. That was new for Fairy tail 2.0. Natsu refused a fight. That wasn't right.

"I see you haven't change much" Lisanna said cheerfully looking at Natsu. Natsu looked at her and said "I guess I haven't"

"Come on, Flame brain! I want to fight you!" Gray 2.0. said.

Temperature in room drop.

"Do you know why I smell like blood and death?" Natsu said coldly with his back turned to Gray 2.0. Gray 2.0. gulped at venom and coldness in his voice.

"I smell like that because I kill people that I fight" he said and turned to him and he saw his eyes. He had most evil smirk he had ever seen. His eyes were screaming in blood lust.

Everyone took step back from him.

"He's even more scarier then Erza!" one member cried.

"Who would say that Natsu could be this scary!" other member said.

Erza looked around and sighed "You do know that this isn't just empty threat, right? He really do that if someone doesn't stop him"

Everyone went silent.

Natsu's evil smile grew bigger when he practically could smell their fear. He looked at Gray 2.0. who was now sweating.

"You see.." he said taking step toward him "I don't even use fire dragon slayer magic." he then warped his hand in black energy and around it danced red sparks.

He then turned toward Natsu 2.0. and said "But I would actually like to fight with my counterpart. I always respected Igneel's strength. He was one of rare ones that my father acknowledged as king of one of dragon's nations. Now that I think about it I'm actually in mood to fight with his son. Maybe if I ever meet him again I'll say that I met you here."

Natsu 2.0. looked at him in shock before grinning at him warmly. That actually confused the Chaos dragon. He never saw his face grinning like that. He never saw himself so... so happy.

"Thanks.. me." he said rubbing back of his head "I'm happy that you think like that about my father"

"No need to thank me, Natsu. You're father was great dragon" he then looked at Makarov 2.0. "Would you happen to have place where we could fight? I would be happy if it would be pretty big 'cause I don't want to destroy any part of guild hall or town"

Makarov 2.0. smiled. 'At least this one care about bills' he thought.

"Come with me who ever want to watch this fight!" he yelled and they headed out of the guild toward beach. Everyone went with them to watch fight between dragon and dragon slayer.

 ****when everyone went outside to watch the fight****

"Bets here!" Cana yelled holding two boxes, one on which was written Souleater and one on which was written Dragneel. Everyone was now behind guild hall on big beach.

Natsu walk from the crowd on one side of the field. Natsu 2.0. get on other side and now they faced each other with 50 meters between them.

Natsu waited so that everyone that went outside got quiet before he spoke "I must ask you; Are you familiar with tradition of fighting between dragons?"

Natsu 2.0. looked at him dumbly.

"Huh?" was all he asked. Natsu 2.0 then thought a little trying to understand what was this guy talking about. He did recalled Igneel talking something about it... 'What was it...'

"Oh!" he sad in realization clapping with his hands.

Natsu smirked and said "I guess you remembered."

Natsu 2.0. put serious face surprising few of his guild members.

"Would you like to begin?" Natsu asked "Oh, and you don't have to worry. I have no intention to kill you in this fight despite tradition."

This got others curious... 'what are they talking 'bout?' everyone thought.

Gray 2.0. turned his head to Gajeel 2.0. "Do you know what they're talking 'bout, Metal-head?"

Gajeel 2.0. shudder with his solders and shook his head "I have no idea, I guess Metalicna didn't bother to tell me that"

Wendy overheard their conversation and walk toward them "It's tradition old almost nine hundred years"

They looked at her shocked and turned their head to the two pink haired teens to watch what they'll do next.

"Natsu explained it to me when he start training me" Wendy said with smile. Both mans jaws dropped "He trained you?"

"Mhm" Wendy said happily. They turned once again their heads to the field.

Natsu was just about to start talking "My name is Natsu Souleater. I am proud S-class mage of Fairy tail guild and I hold second place in Dragon council underneath my father, dragon king Acnologia..."

"This guy like to hear himself talking" Alzak 2.0. commented.

"That's part of tradition" Wendy said to Alzak 2.0 with little anger in her voice because he said that to her brother.

"I'm Chaos dragon, prince of the dragons and I am your opponent" Natsu finished.

Natsu 2.0 smirked and started "My name is Natsu Dragneel, fairy tail wizard. Son of fire dragon king Igneel. I'm Fire dragon slayer, prince of the fire dragons and I am your challenger."

Natsu 2.0. finished and his guild had their mouth open.

"He's a prince?" Gray 2.0. asked in disbelief.

"Don't tell me you didn't noticed that until now" Gajeel said "Of course he's a prince if his father is king"

Natsu and his counterpart then did one thing that none expected (except Wendy who knew about tradition). They bowed to each other. Everyone looked at them astonished.

One part of them (Fairy tail 2.0. part) watched shocked because Natsu 2.0. show so much respect to someone to even bowed to him and other part (namely Erza, Gray, Gajeel, Lucy, Happy, Charla, Lily and Lisanna) watched shocked because Natsu bowed to someone. Just that was enough to leave them speechless. Not that he just show respect to someone he even bowed to him!

"Natsu... just bowed to someone" Erza voiced everyone's thoughts.

It was deep bow that showed much respect and when two men straighten themselves they got into fighting stance. And before you could blink Natsu 2.0. fired himself at pink haired dragon. Natsu 2.0 tried to hit him directly in head but Natsu easily sidestepped and dragon slayer's fist missed him. Natsu 2.0. tried to hit him moving his legs and arms too fast for normal eye to see. But Natsu blocked or dodged everyone of his hits and blows.

Seeing that he wont get anywhere without using magic, Natsu 2.0. lit his right fist on fire and tried to hit his dragon counterpart in stomach and much to everyone's surprise he did hit him. But instead of hearing his opponent growling in pain he looked at his face and saw him smirking.

"Not bad, son of Igneel" Natsu said jumping several meters from his counterpart.

"You're not bad yourself, son of Acnologia" Natsu 2.0. said panting slightly.

"So I guess we'll start using magic now" Natsu said and his smirk turning into small evil grin.

Natsu 2.0. grinned at his counterpart happily.

"Fire dragon's..." Natsu 2.0. chanted taking deep breath.

"Chaos dragon's..." Natsu also started taking deep breath.

"ROAR!" They both yelled in union and two massive tornado of energy fired from their mouth. From Natsu's 2.0. fired brilliant orange flames while from Natsu's fired black and red chaos energy. When two attacks collided it was obvious that Natsu's was way bigger and stronger because it immediately overpowered Natsu's 2.0. roar. Natsu 2.0. barely rolled himself to side to avoid deadly attack that missed him for inch, practically splinting sea that was behind him in half as far as you can see before it stopped.

"Wow" Everyone said in union as they saw Natsu's attack.

Natsu 2.0. jumped on his feet fast before running toward Natsu with his feets lit up in flames. Natsu 2.0. jumped several meter in front of his counterpart yelling "Fire dragon's claw!"

Then much to his annoyance and surprise Natsu caught his flaming feet and on his hand that caught him appeared black scales so flames didn't burn him. Natsu then take his feet with his other arm and on her appears scales immediately and he spin fire dragon slayer trough the air. He let him go before other one could react and Natsu 2.0 fly trough the air landing 40 meters away hitting ground pretty hard.

He let out quiet moan of pain as he get up rubbing his sour head that was first thing that landed.

Before he could react he heard another attack coming his way.

"Chaos dragon's Iron fist" Natsu yelled and hit his dragon slayer counterpart in stomach knocking air out of him and sending him flying once again.

When Natsu 2.0. landed he was breathing heavily trying to get air back in his lungs. Few drops of blood started seeping down his mouth. 'That's at least one broken rib' he thought and frowned.

He then got back on his feet and run to his counterpart yelling "Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!" He jumped in air and his arms warped in flames and then he sent the flames at his counterpart that didn't move muscle. And right before the attack hit him he said in calm voice "Dragon slayer lost art: chaotic void"

Black magic circle appeared below him and he vanished in front of their eyes. Natsu's 2.0. eyes widened when his counterpart vanished and in next second he could smell him behind him.

Natsu appeared behind dragon slayer and said in calm voice again "Chaos Dragon's chaotic Elbow". His elbow lit in chaos magic and he hit Natsu 2.0. straight in head and when they landed on ground Natsu 2.0. was barely awake. He lay on ground trying to get up.

Natsu walked to him and stood above him.

"You're persistent, aren't you?" he said with emotionless face.

He watched with amusement in his eyes as his counterpart slowly get back to his feet still fighting to stay awake.

'I'll give my all in one last attack.' Natsu 2.0. thought before he started gathering his magic.

'So, he'll put everything in his last attack, huh?' Natsu thought and smirked.

"Dragon Slayer's Secret Art:..." Natsu 2.0. said and then he lit his fists with orange flames. "Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade!" He finished and then Natsu 2.0 swipes his arms in a circular fashion, creating a powerful, and highly destructive, torrent of flames shooting it toward Natsu who started gathering his own magic to counter this attack.

"Dragon slayer secret art: Element Take Over:..." eyes widened in public as Natsu said those words "flame master!" And with that he also swipes his arms in a circular fashion but in other direction and as soon as the flames hit him they find their way under his skin. As Natsu 2.0. watch with wide eyes as one of his most powerful attack get so easily countered he fell on the floor barely consciousness without any magic left.

When Natsu activated his spell his eyes glowed red but when he was over they turned back to normal dragon-like eyes. He walk to his barely conciseness counterpart and kneeled down beside him. Makarov 2.0. was about to step in thinking that he will attack again but Wendy stopped him.

Natsu then said "You're very good fighter, Dragneel. I'm sure that Igneel from our universe would be proud to have you as his son and I'm sure that Igneel here is also proud to call you his son. You have a lot of potential and one day if we met ever again I would love to fight you again. Who knows... maybe then I'll need to use my demon or dragon form." Natsu finished with smile.

Natsu 2.0. looked at him wide eyed and then grinned at him "You're strong, Souleater, too. Too strong if you ask me. ***** chuckle ***** Acnologia did hell of a job that's for sure." He chuckled and then his consciousness slipped away.

'It definitely was like hell' Natsu thought to himself remembering Acnologia's training.

Natsu chuckled at his counterpart and then put him on his back to carry him to guild's infirmary. When he put dragon slayer on his back he looked at guild. They looked at him wide-eyed. Some even had tears in their eyes saying "How touching".

While most of them were shocked at his strength those from his universe were shocked at how he praised him and now is helping him. He even smiled at him! After few minutes of silence Natsu got annoyed look and his face "What?" he asked and everyone realized that they were staring at him and quickly turned to look somewhere else. Natsu sighed and start walking toward guild's infirmary with his fire breathing counterpart on his back. He noticed that while his body temperature was much colder then average his counterpart had much higher temperature then average but that was understanding since Natsu 2.0. was Fire dragon slayer.

Erza who was still thinking about how Natsu talked to his counterpart concluded that it was because they are simple counterparts. And with that thought she went back in guild hall with the rest of the guild slowly following Natsu.

 **End of the chapter 29.**

 _So how do you like it? I tried to evoke the fight the best I can and I hope it's good. Please review and thanks for reading :)_


	30. Chapter 30- Dragneel and Souleater

**Chapter 30:**

 ****few hours later after the fight****

After they were over with fight Natsu took his counterpart to guild's infirmary.

"Wendy, would you be so kind to heal if I broke something. I am pretty sure that I did." Natsu said to Wendy and start walking out of the infirmary.

Wendy nodded and then asked "Natsu, where are you going?"

"I'll go and talk to the master to see if we can find any way back to our universe." Natsu said and walk out.

In infirmary left Wendy and her counterpart and Natsu 2.0. who was still unconsciousness lying on bed.

Natsu was now sitting in Makarov's 2.0. office and they were talking about situation Natsu and others were.

"Do you have any idea how to get us back home?" Natsu asked with emotionless face.

Makarov 2.0. still didn't get used at coldness and emotionless from this Natsu. He was so different then the one they knew.

Makarov sighed and said "We have praticly everything set up for that. We started working on portal when Lisanna came to us few months ago. _(A/N: When Lisanna 'died' she ended up in Edolas as well as Lisanna 2.0. but when Fairy tail 2.0. was going back to their universe from Edolas both Lisannas ended here because when Mystogan transported them it took everyone that have magic to this universe. It happened few months ago.)_ We did finished it but the problem is that we need bigger power source then we currently have."

Natsu raised eyebrow and asked "How big do you need?"

Makarov 2.0. answered "It needs to be at least of the two Wizard saints and since I don't want Council to stuck their noses in our business I didn't ask any other Wizard Saint. We were waiting for Gildarts to come home because he has power equal to Wizard Saint and then we would maybe be able to send you home."

Natsu smirked and Makarov 2.0. looked at him confused.

Natsu looked at him with amusement in his eyes, smirk still there.

"You do realize that I have bigger magical container then Gildarts, right?"

Makarov 2.0. looked at him dumbfounded. He didn't even think about it. Erza said that he's dragon and dragons are the most powerful creatures that exist but who would even think about Natsu being so strong. Sure, his counterpart was strong as well but this one was definitely stronger and it was well shown in their fight.

After few minutes Natsu watched as old man stare at him dumbly. As it last for a while now Natsu sweatdropped 'He really didn't even get that idea?'

"Ahem" Natsu coughed to get man's attention. Makarov 2.0. blinked in surprise and then said "Um.. Right.. I must say I didn't get that idea. So... if you wish we can send you and your friend home today."

Natsu's face become emotionless and he said shortly "No"

Makarow gave him puzzled look gesturing for him to continue and explain yourself.

"I would like to stick around for at least a day. This place seem really interesting and I would like to talk with my counterpart a little bit more." Natsu said and stood up to leave master's office but before he could walk out Makarov 2.0. said "Oh, I almost forgot."

Natsu, who was now standing with his back turned to the old man turned just his head to look at his master's counterpart.

"When you came here, you didn't know anything about Anima nor about different universes. Mystogan didn't explain you much or?"

Natsu after hearing that name turned fully to master with slightly confused look "None said anything to us about Anima and I don't know anyone called 'Mystogan'"

Now it was Makarov's 2.0. turn to be confused "You didn't have member in guild that called himself Mystogan?"

Natsu shook his head 'no'.

'That's weird' Makarov 2.0 thought 'How come he don't know about Mystogan. Sure if he was put in sleep by his magic he didn't saw him but still he should at least heard about him...and if he really is above Gildarts level he should even be able to stay awake. What if...' Makarov's 2.0. eyes widened slightly and then went back to normal when he realized what happened.

"Mystogan was counterpart of Jellal form Edolas..." Natsu frowned at hearing Jellal's name 'It's pity I can't kill that bastard in every universe' he thought.

"...He came to our universe to close Anima when it opened somewhere but the one that take us to Edolas was to big to be closed so we were sucked in. I guess since Mystogan was from Edolas he didn't have counterpart in your universe." Makarov 2.0. finished and Natsu nodded in agreement.

"Say, Natsu... How many S-class wizard have you in Fairy tail in your universe?" Makarov 2.0. asked.

Natsu then thought about it slightly counting them inside his head 'one, two, three,... four... that's it'

"We have four S-class. Erza, Mirajane, Gildarts and me. Here?" Natsu said

Makarov 2.0. said "We have three S-class since Mystogan and Laxus left the guild. But I must say your counterpart is pretty close to become one"

Natsu smirked. "You have S-class trials soon, I presume"

Makarov 2.0. nodded and smiled "Next month."

Natsu looked at old man's smiling face and smiled back "So do we"

They now headed out of the office together.

"When did you became S-class?" Makarov 2.0. asked the pink haired dragon.

"I became one year after I joined." Natsu said to the old man. Makarov 2.0. was slightly surprised at that. 'By that he had... eleven years... He's the youngest S-class that Fairy tail ever had'

When they came in main hall there was fight going on. Gray 2.0. was looking for his clothes while other one was in the process of removing his. Both Lucys were sitting at bar talking about god know what. Levy 2.0. was next to them and Jet 2.0. and Droy 2.0. of course wasn't far from Levy 2.0. Elfman 2.0. and Gajeel were fighting each other while Gajeel's counterpart was beating Macao and Wakaba. Juvia 2.0. was behind one of the pillars practically melting while watching two men that was her loved ones. Mira 2.0. was behind bar talking with Wendys and Lisanna talk to Erza while Erza eat her beloved cake. Erza's counterpart sat next to Erza and Lisanna and was talking to them. Lisanna 2.0. tried to stop fight between Elfman 2.0. and Gajeel but so far without success. Other guild members were also fighting. Everything was flying trough the air. Drinks, magic, chairs, tables, even men.

Natsu sweatdroped when he saw this and mumbled "I guess they're not that different from the ones in our universe."

Makarov paled and start sulking while watching furniture flying and quietly said "Oh, the bills... the bills"

Then everyone could hear "I'M ALL FIRED UP!" and saw flaming figure jumping in middle of the fight.

At that Natsu facepalm himself. 'Why is my counterpart so stupid?' he asked himself.

Erza was about to finish last bite of her cake when someone's mug flew right in her plate destroying her cake. The shattered glass of plate flew trough air and somehow was able to end up right in Erza's 2.0. plate where was new piece of strawberry cake. People that were fighting didn't feel sudden drop in temperature nor did they noticed two devil's auras. They didn't noticed it until two Erzas started beating them yelling "HOW DARE YOU RUINED MY BELOVED CAKE?!"

Natsu chuckled "Yup, same as home"

Natsu went down not bothered by two Erza-devils behind him. He sat next to Wendy and Mira 2.0. smiled at him.

"What would you like to drink, Natsu?" Mira asked.

"Glass of water, thank you Mira" Natsu said and then he start thinking about how Mira 2.0. resembles to his Mira.

Wendy 2.0. looked at Natsu and then back at her counterpart. "So... um... I heard that Natsu trained you" Wendy 2.0. said shyly

Wendy smiled at her happily "Yup" and take sip of her orange juice.

"So how was it like?" Wendy 2.0. asked and smiled back.

Wendy put her finger on her chin thinking best way to describe it. "It was really hard but he did help me much. In eight years he learned me almost everything Grandeeney didn't have time to."

Wendy 2.0. looked at her confused "Eight years?" she asked "You knew him while you were in Cait shelter"

Now it was Wendy's turn to be confused "Cait shelter? What's that?"

"You don't know?" Wendy 2.0. asked in disbelief "Then where have you been before you join Fairy tail?"

"With Grandeeney" Wendy answered not understanding what other girl's talking about.

"When did Grandeeney disappeared in your universe?" Wendy 2.0. asked.

"7/7/X777" Wendy answered little sad but then smiled quickly saying "But two days after that master Makarov find me in woods and brought me in Fairy tail"

"So you never went to Cait shelter guild." Wendy 2.0. asked

"Nope. I never even heard of it before." Wendy said looking at her counterpart.

"Okay.. Never mind then." Wendy 2.0. said smiling.

"So how much spells do you know?" Wendy 2.0. asked and Wendy smiled and started talking about all spells her brother thought her.

While Wendy was talking about that Lucy talked with her counter part.

"So you say that only Natsu brought you in guild." Lucy said looking in her counter part.

Lucy nodded and said "Yup"

Happy 2.0. heard this and yelled "I was there too!"

Lucys chuckled at the cat "Yes you were"

Happy then put malicious smile on his face and said in sing-song voice "You liiiiiike him"

Before you know it the cat fly to other side of the guild with big lump on his head while Lucy 2.0. yelled "Dumb Exceed!"

Lucy looked at her puzzled "Exceed?"

Lucy 2.0. also looked at her confused but laughed slightly remembering they weren't in Edolas.

"Yea.. Happy, Charla and Lily are actually Exceeds from Edolas and not just flying cats" Lucy 2.0. explained.

Natsu heard this and thought 'Well that explains it'

"YO! Counterpart!" Natsu heard all to familiar voice yelled. He turned his head to see his counterpart smiling face.

"I just remembered I didn't congratulated you." Natsu 2.0. said grinning and sit next to the dragon.

"So how come you're a dragon?" Natsu 2.0. asked.

"Dragon slayer turns into dragon if he use his magic to much." Natsu said calmly taking sip of his drink.

Natsu 2.0. however paled. "I'll turn into a dragon?"

Natsu seeing his counterpart chuckled and said "You don't have to worry... you need to have dragon heart put inside of you as well." He lied. Well it was partly true. Dragon heart did speed up process but overusing the magic was also something that cause the transformation. However since in their bodies were their dragon parents sealed they shouldn't turn into dragon.

Natsu 2.0. sighed in relief before he registered what his counterpart said "Dragon heart?"

"Yes. My father implanted dragon heart inside me so that i turn in dragon"

Natsu 2.0 frowned at that "What kind of parent does that?"

Natsu chuckled at that.

"Acnologia" he answered.

Natsu 2.0. then looked at his counterpart and said "Well I guess that's true. So why are you all in black?" he asked to change the subject.

"Black is my lucky color" Natsu said and then looked at Natsu's 2.0. cloths "I like your scarf"

Natsu 2.0. grinned "Thanks! Dad left it to me before he disappeared" he said and at the end there was little sadness in his voice.

Natsu smiled at his counterpart and said "Don't worry. I'm sure you'll see him again"

Natsu 2.0. grinned again and said "Your scarf is nice as well"

"Thanks" Natsu said and after he smiled he again had his emotionless face again.

"Why don't you smile more often?" Natsu 2.0. said looking Natsu straight in the eyes. This question surprised him slightly. No one asked him that before. He thought about how to answer that.

"I... Don't feel like smiling. There's not much to smile about I guess" Natsu said and look at his empty glass.

"Baka!" Natsu 2.0. said. Natsu looked at him again with slight surprise in his eyes. But surprise turned in annoyance pretty fast.

"Who are you calling idiot?" Natsu growled.

"Come on! Of course you have reason to smile more! Look around you! You're surrounded with people that care about you. You should smile and laugh with them!" Natsu 2.0. yelled attracting attention of other around the bar.

Natsu closed his eyes and growled in annoyance. He let small amount of his magic to fill the air. Natsu 2.0. and those around the bar gulped at devilish aura and magic that started leaking out of Natsu. Natsu 2.0. sighed and walk from the bar saying "Suit yourself". He then went to Gray 2.0. and start fighting with him and soon after Gray joined. Others that stay at bar stare at Natsu in silence an then started to speak again when Natsu stopped letting out his magic.

"He's scary" Lucy 2.0. whispered to her counterpart.

"That was nothing. You should see him when he actually try to be scary" Lucy said and then both shivered.

Everyone started talking with each other. Natsu look for a while in his empty glass. 'Do I really have reason to smile more often? I mean I smile to Wendy, Mira and to Erza, Lucy, Gray and I smiled to master. I even smiled to those dumb cats too...um... I mean... Exceeds...' then Natsu got to conclusion 'I smile often' he then thought about it for a little more 'I smile when I'm in fight. I mean it's really funny to see them with those faces filled with horror. Oh and that Kageyama guy. He's face was priceless!' Natsu thought and on his face appeared his famous wicked smile.

Lucy looked at him and said her counterpart to do the same. Lucy 2.0. looked at him and shivered.

"I wounder what he's thinking about" Lucy 2.0. said with nervous smile.

"You don't want to know" Wendy said to her with horrified face.

All around him gulped again.

After few minutes they could hear the well-known bells in town.

"It looks like Gildarts is back" Natsu said with smirk.

 **End of chapter 30.**

 _Next chapter: HE'S A DRAGON?!_

 _So how do you like it? I know there's not really any action here but I decided to explain few things in this chapter. Also I tried to put more conversation between Natsu and his counterpart (Of course there will be more in future) Anyway... Thanks for all amazing review and I hope to read more in future. If you have any ideas I would be happy to hear them and If there's something you don't like tell me so that I can make it better in the future. Once again I apologize for my bad grammar. Please review and thanks for reading :)_


	31. Chapter 31- Natsu vs Gildarts

**Chapter 31:**

"MINA! I'M HOME!" they all heard Gildarts 2.0. shouted as soon as he opened the doors with big boom.

"Hi, Gildarts. So how did the job go?" Lisanna asked walking toward him.

"Oh, hi Lisa. It was really easy. I don't think it needed to even be S-class request." Gildarts 2.0. said smiling. Then a flaming punch fly toward him trying to punch him in face but Gildarts 2.0. just sidestepped.

"COME ON GILDARTS! FIGHT ME!" Natsu 2.0. yelled.

Gildarts 2.0. laughed and said "Not now Natsu."

"Oh come on!" Natsu 2.0. moaned. And after that he tried to hit him again but this time Gildarts 2.0. send him flying trough the roof.

Gildarts 2.0. rubbed his forehead and then he said in unison with someone "That blockhead..."

Gildarts 2.0. turned so fast that if you blinked you would missed it. 'That voice!' he thought and when he turned he saw Natsu sitting at the bar looking toward the new-made hole in roof. His jaw fell on to the floor as he saw Natsu all in black.

"Natsu? B-but I just kick you out trough the roof!" he yelled.

Natsu looked at him with his emotionless face and cold dragon-like eyes. Gildarts 2.0. shivered when he saw his eyes but what really shocked him was the boy's aura. It was so dark and powerful and... it screamed 'death'. He needed all his will power not to take the step back. And for some reason the aura seemed awfully familiar.

Before Gildarts 2.0. could say anything else Makarov 2.0. came to him and explained to him that Natus and others from his universe were from parallel universe from which Lisanna came from.

And at the end he added "Oh, and I almost forgot to tell you. Natsu here" he said pointing at Natsu "is Chaos dragon, son of Acnologia."

At that Gildarts 2.0. paled and he could immediately remember from were was his aura so familiar. It's almost the same as Acnologia's. Then he remembered what master Makarov 2.0. just said.

"How do you mean Chaos _dragon_ , shouldn't it be _dragon slayer_?" Gildarts 2.0. said confused.

Makarov 2.0 chuckled because he asked almost the same question. "No I didn't say anything wrong. He's a real dragon. He turned into a dragon almost two months ago."

Gildarts 2.0. just stare at him for few seconds trying to process what his master just told him.

"HE'S A DRAGON?!" Gildarts 2.0 shouted after few minute of silence. At that all six (Natsu 2.0. who got back inside the guild, Wendy 2.0, Gajeel 2.0. and Natsu, Wendy and Gajeel) dragon slayers covered their ears.

"NOT SO LOUD!" They all shouted in union.

Gildarts 2.0 smiled stupidly "Oh, right. Sorry"

They sighed. Gildarts 2.0. turned serious then and walked toward Natsu who was now had his back turned to Gildarts 2.0. drinking his drink.

Everyone in the room start whispered as they watch their ace walking toward pink haired dragon.

"Ahem" Gildarts 2.0. said getting Natsu's attention.

"Need something?" Natsu asked raising an eyebrow.

"Fight me" Gildarts 2.0 said and now all went quiet.

After minute of silence Natsu chuckled. "Why would I do something like that?"

Gildarts 2.0 then show him his missing leg and arm that were just like the ones from Gildarts 2.0. "I want to see if you have right to call yourself son of the monster that did this to me"

Wendy, Gajeel, Erza, Gray, Lucy and cats paled.

"He didn't!" Erza whispered

"Please say me he didn't just said that" Wendy said shaking.

"He did. I fell sorry for the man" Gajeel said.

They all know that Natsu don't take well when someone call him 'monster' but if you called his father a monster... better run. Run as far as you can and don't look back.

Natsu rose up from his seat looking Gildarts 2.0. straight in eyes as his magic surrounded him. When he fully stood up he disappeared. Everyone watch with wide eyes as he reappeared right in front of Gildarts 2.0. and punch him in stomach. The punch trow Gildarts 2.0. across the guild hall and right trough the wall as he landed on beach where Natsu and his counterpart fought earlier that day.

"You wanna fight. The fight will you get!" Natsu growled at Gildarts 2.0. who was now sitting in the middle of the beach getting up. When he get up he got in fighting stance and looked at Natsu who was still surrounded by his black and red energy.

Gildarts smirked and said "I didn't expect that you could punch so hard. I'm impressed kid"

Everyone were by now outside again and Wendy 2.0. whispered to her counterpart "Why I have feeling that Gildarts just made huge mistake"

"You don't have any idea how right you are" Wendy said to her counterpart who frowned.

"This won't end up good" Wendy 2.0. said and Wendy nodded.

"You know Gildarts. I don't take well when people call me a monster... But if someone even dared to call my father a monster... I torture them... oh, and don't worry I won't kill **y** ou. **I** di **dn'** t kill **t** he **m** ei **th** er. **They done it themselves."** Natsu finished with wicked grin and everyone gasped when they heard Natsu's voice at the end started to turn demonic until it become completely. Next they heard was sound of tearing flesh and breaking bones. It was so awful that someone covered they ears but it seemed like sound found his way in their heads and wasn't about to leave. Those one that still watched at Natsu (namely those from his universe, Wendy 2.0., Natsu 2.0., Makarov 2.0., Gajeel 2.0., Erza 2.0., Gray 2.0., Lucy 2.0., cats 2.0. and Gildarts) watched, some in pure horror, some in fear, some even in awe and some all of that, as on Natsu's back the skin was being teared off of his flesh and slowly the flesh tear off of his bones as two large wings slowly grow on his back tearing and breaking every bone and piece of flesh on their way. Then his skull was changing its shape as well as two large black horns grow on it. Behind him start swinging black scaled tail with red markings. On his arms and chest formed scales as well as around his eyes. His legs looked like hind legs of the dragon as he stood now only on his front part of his foot.

 **"Ready to play, Gildarts?"** Natsu said in demonic voice licking his lips like as when a predator looks at his prey. Wicked smile never leaving his lips.

Everyone around him were now scared shitless. Makarov 2.0. watched at boy wide-eyed. 'How can his body hold so much magic power. His body should fall apart by now from that insane magical energy. Oh, Gildarts, you fool now you too will be in a world of pain.' Makarov 2.0. thought worried for the safety of his child.

He didn't think Gildarts 2.0. was weak but this Natsu... Makarov 2.0. wasn't so sure he could defeat him himself.

Gildarts 2.0. was on other hand in the same time awed at boy's strength and magical power as well as scared because it resembled so much to the power of his father.

"I'm ready when you are" Gildarts 2.0. said with smirk.

In the next second Natsu appeared behind Gildarts 2.0. and whispered in his ear **"You're blood smell delicious"**

Makarov was the only one that was able to see him and he barely did. Gildarts 2.0. shivered as well as other dragon slayers that heard him.

"He's crazy" Gajeel 2.0. said to Gray who nodded.

And then Natsu hit him in back and sent him flying. Gildarts 2.0. spun in air and somehow landed on his feet. He stretched out his right hand and shoot his crash magic at Natsu who easily dodge the attack and start running toward him in inhuman speed but this time he let himself been seen.

He lit his fist on with his magic and yelled **"Chaos dragon's Iron fist!"**

Gildarts 2.0. in last second barely dodged the attack and yelled "Crushing Evil, Spreading the Truth: Empyrean!"

He was able to hit Natsu with the spell and powerful uppercut sending him crashing in ground much to everyone's surprise.

"Well that was an easy fight" Gildarts 2.0. said smiling looking at crater that Natsu made when he hit the ground. He couldn't see Natsu because it was engulfed with smoke.

'Don't be so stupid Gildarts. He won't go down that easily' Makarov 2.0. thought.

Then just before Giladrts turned his back in smoke appeared figure. **"Well that actually hurt a little. I knew you're fun to fight. How about I show you another attack of mine?"**

As smoke cleared there stood Natsu with his shirt slightly tattered but there wasn't even a bruise on him. Not even a scratch.

He start building his magic. **"You should feel honored. I can use this attack only in this form and not many people saw it. This is one of the demon spells combined with my chaos dragon magic."**

 **"Dragon slayer secret art: demon lord: oblivion's fist"** Natsu growled as he jumped high in air and his fist was warped in his magic energy but instead of the energy being black with red sparks around it it was red with black sparks. Gildarts 2.0. tried to dodge but wasn't fast enough to move his whole body so attack hit his left prosthetic arm. When attack collided there was large explosion and dust raised from the ground making again smoke wall so no one could see beside those two what was going on. Gildarts 2.0. flew ten meters backwards when the attack hit him and he fell on floor panting. He look at his prosthetic arm in shock because it wasn't shattered like he thought it would be. The arm slowly disintegrating and turning in ashes until the whole arm was gone leaving nothing.

He couldn't understand what happened. The attack wasn't so hot to actually burn his arm to ashes so how?!

"What on Earthland did that attack do?!" Gildarts 2.0. shouted. He looked around himself to see that smoke was clearing so now he could see others that watch the fight. When they saw him without his arm they gasped.

He looked around himself to find Natsu as he slowly got back to his feet.

 **"You're lucky that that attack hit only your prosthetic arm. That it hit any other part of your body you would disintegrate to ashes"** They heard voice from above. Everyone's heads shoot upwards to see Natsu in the air with his wings spread. The sun was setting now and the sky looked like it was on fire. Natsu there in the sky looked even more scarier with his cold eyes and wicked grin. Real demon from nightmare.

Gildarts 2.0. finally registered what he said and shivered at the thought. 'I have to be careful not to get hit by that again' he thought.

Natsu charged again this time yelling **"Chaos Dragon's Wing Attack"**

His wings warped in Chaos energy and shoot the attack at Gildarts 2.0. who yelled "Crushing Evil, Spreading the Truth: Ikazuchi!"

This negate Natsu's spell and send the crash magic at Natsu who just fly to the side to avoid the attack.

Gildarts 2.0. looked at him annoyed "Come down here already!"

He didn't have to say it twice cause in next second Natsu was already in front of him hitting him with his tail right in head sending him flying.

"Ow..." Gildarts 2.0. moaned sitting up. He stood up again and now the two were in hand-to-hand combat. It seemed that they are equal in that but if you look closely you could see that Gildarts 2.0. had little trouble to keep up.

 **"I must say that I would have good time fighting with you if I'm in my human form. You would actually present a challenge."** Natsu said smirking evilly at the struggling man.

"Then go to your normal form" Gildarts 2.0. said while avoiding another strike coming from Natsu.

 **"First: My normal form is my dragon form. I don't think you would like it"** He said as his smile grew wider when Gildarts 2.0. paled **"and second: I have to let demon play sometime"**

And with that Natsu punched Gildarts 2.0. right in face but Gildarts 2.0. somehow was able to kick Natsu in stomach and both men were sent flying trough the air.

Natsu spun himself in the air and landed on his feet while Gildarts 2.0. hit the ground with his head first.

 **"How about I end this?"** Natsu asked while watching as Gildarts 2.0. struggle to stand up barely awake.

He then started to build his magic again and after few seconds he yelled **"Dragon slayer secret art: demon lord: nightmare awakened"**

Claws on his hands extended a little and warbed in thin layer of chaos energy and some kind of fluid start dripping on floor as he run toward Gildarts 2.0. He starched out his hand and pierced his claws into Gildarts's 2.0. skull. Gildarts 2.0. fell on floor eyes closed. Natsu pick him on his shoulder and look around himself. He chuckled at the sight. Everyone expect Makarov 2.0., Erzas and Mira were knocked out from magical pressure that the two were emitting in fight.

Erza looked at him angrily "You killed him!"

Erza 2.0. requiped in her Heaven Wheel armor and Mira got in Satan soul. Makarov started glow in his magic energy.

Natsu chuckled again at their stupidity.

 **"I didn't kill him"** he sad.

This caused them to calm down slightly "You pierced him right trough his skull! Of course you killed him!"

Natsu sighed and put Gildarts's 2.0. body on floor and showed them his head. There wasn't blood at all. There wasn't even wound. And now when they looked closely they could see that he was still breathing.

 **"See. He's alive"** Natsu said.

"B-but how?" Mira asked.

 **"The attack I used put the target in sleep full of worse nightmare you could imagine. The fluid that was on my claws is like poison- but not deadly."** He added fast when he saw them paled. **"When it came in contact with blood it cause nightmares. Why isn't there even scratch is because the energy that is around my claws that close it immediately without side effects. Of course, I can remove it when ever I want to but until then he will have nightmares for the rest of his life until he go crazy because of them and kill himself so he don't need to watch it anymore."**

"Will you remove it?" Makarov 2.0. asked still pale.

 **"When he apologize for calling my fathe... I mean Acnologia a monster I will. Until then, no"** Natsu said and then looked at other that were still unconsciousness.

 **"Lets take them in** si **de.** Shall **w** e?" Natsu said turning back in his human form with terrible sounds accompanying him again and others cowered their ears.

"Right" Makarov 2.0. said and used his titan magic to start carry them inside.

"Why don't you call Acnologia your father?" Makarov 2.0. asked Natsu.

Natsu looked at him surprised at his question as he put Gildarts 2.0. on his shoulder again.

"He said to me that I can call him Acnologia, Master, King or My Lord but to never call him father or dad in front of others." Natsu said picking Wendy under his arm.

"May I know why?" Makarov asked as he picked up few of his children.

"It's disrespectful" Natsu said shortly and Makarov nodded.

 **End of chapter 31.**

 _I'm sorry I didn't update sooner. We are on holidays so I didn't find sooner time to write. Please review and thanks for reading :)_


	32. Chapter 32- A bedtime story

**Chapter 32:**

After Natsu, Makarov 2.0., Erza and her counterpart and Mira 2.0. caried everyone inside Natsu took Gildarts 2.0. upstairs to infirmary. If you look at Gildarts 2.0. it was pretty obvious that he was having nightmares. There was frown on his face, sometimes expression of horror and sometimes even few tears.

Makarov 2.0. looked at his ace worried. After few seconds he get out of the infirmary knowing that he can't awake him anytime soon. Natsu already left infirmary the second he put Gildarts 2.0. on bed. Makarov 2.0. sighed and went to the main hall leaving Crash mage alone.

When he got in the hall he wasn't really surprised whit what he saw. Almost everyone was already awoken and most of them was shocked to hear that Gildarts 2.0. was defeated.

Of course certain Fire dragon slayer wasn't quiet about this.

"I don't believe you beat old man!" pink-haired 'knucklehead' yelled.

Natsu was just sitting in front of his counterpart looking at him whit annoyed and bored expression.

"And why is that?" Natsu asked with his eyebrow twitching.

"Because... Because it's just like I said! You couldn't do that! There's no way!" Natsu 2.0. shouted.

Listening their conversation Makarov 2.0. noticed that both Erzas walking toward them.

"Look Natsu. You saw what he's capable of doing. I saw him doing that. And don't forget that Gildarts is in infirmary and your counterpart is right in front of you." Erza 2.0. said putting her hand on his shoulder.

"I saw him too and believe me when I say that I'm sure that he can do much more then this." Erza said as she sit next to Natsu from her universe.

Natsu 2.0. pouted slightly but after a second his face was again wearing his famous grin and there was excitement in his eyes.

"Well then it looks like there's one more for me to surpass!" He shouted and then jumped on table shooting fire from his mouth "I'M ALL FIRED UP!"

Erzas chuckled and walk to the bar to ask Mira for another piece of their beloved cake.

Natsu just raised eyebrow at his counterpart statement "'I'm all fired up?' What's that suppose to mean?"

Natsu 2.0. looked at dragon and grinned again "That means that I'm ready to do my hardest to get to my goal. That means that I will do everything for people I care about. That means that my flames will never extinguish until I do what I have to do to protect my nakama, my family! To protect Fairy Tail!" he shouted at the end.

Natsu looked at him surprised. 'He's doing all this for his nakama. He want to become stronger to protect them. Why I want to become stronger?'

Then to his surprise Natsu's 2.0. face turned serious "You're strong..." Natsu 2.0. started "...stronger then me... I was thinking... I would be really happy if you would train me"

Natsu looked at him dumbfounded and blinked. Then, surprising the others who listened this conversation, he chuckled.

"You are stronger then you think" Natsu said and Natsu 2.0. looked at him confused.

"What do you mean?" Natsu 2.0 asked.

Natsu chuckled and said "You really are an idiot"

"Hey! I'M NOT AN IDIOT!" Natsu 2.0. yelled making his counterpart chuckling again, almost laughing.

"Did you ever lose a fight against any enemy of your guild?" Dragon prince answered with another question.

"Of course I didn't!"

"Then you're strong enough to be called Natsu Dragneel, Fairy tail's Fire dragon slayer and Fire dragon prince." Natsu said looking at his counterpart straight into the eyes with emotionless face. "I heard that Fire dragons are the most protective ones. They'll do everything to keep those they care about safe. Chaos dragons are pretty much the exact opposite. I was thought to care only about my self and no one else. To become stronger to impress Acnologia. So that he see me as worthy prince and next King. You become stronger for your friends and I know that you'll be always strong enough to save everyone and overcome every threat that will be put in front of you and your guild."

When he finished he smiled warmly at his counterpart who was looking at him with shocked expression.

After few seconds Natsu 2.0. then grinned happily and said "Thank you"

"And I will train you if we see each other ever again when I see how much you improved." Natsu said still smiling.

"No _if_ , _when_ we see each other again." Natsu 2.0. grinned.

At the bar Natsu's friends and their counterparts looked at them smiling.

"They are getting along pretty well." Lucy said taking sip of her orange juice.

"Yeah. I don't remember ever seeing him being so comfortable with someone he just met." Erza said smiling.

"Well they are counterparts so it's not that strange." Mira 2.0. said cleaning some glasses.

Other nodded at that.

"But still... they are pretty different from one another." Gray said and then added "I wounder how would it be if our Natsu was raised by Igneel."

"I asked myself that but I would never change him. He's my brother and I love him for who he is" Wendy stated with bright smile

Other laughed and Erza said "Yes. He's our dragon, our nakama."

 ****few hours later****

After conversation between Natsu and his counterpart ended Natsu had his emotionless face again while drinking vodka. Natsu 2.0. started another fight with Gray 2.0. and other just talk about regular stuff.

"AAAAHHH!" came shout from infirmary that froze everyone in hall except Natsu who just resume drinking but devilish smile appeared on his face that frightened everybody that saw it.

"Seems like your ace is awake" he said still smiling sickly.

Makarov 2.0. rushed upstairs to see why their ace screamed like little girl few seconds ago.

In infirmary Gildarts 2.0. was sitting on his bed covered in cold sweat, eyes wide with horror.

Makarov 2.0. bursted trough the door and yelled "Gildarts! Whats wrong?!"

Gildarts 2.0. jerked up and turned his head quickly. When he saw Makarov 2.0. he let out sigh of relief.

"Wow... That was one of the worst nightmares I ever had!" he exclaimed.

"I just hope I'll never dream something like that again." Gildarts 2.0. said frowning.

"Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you but you will." came Natsu's voice from behind Makarov 2.0.

Gildarts's 2.0. eyes grew wide at sight of the wicked smile on teenager's face. Then he registered what Natsu said and looked at him confused "What do you mean?"

Natsu chuckled darkly "The spell I used for last attack is the cause of your nightmares and you will have one every time you fall asleep"

"W-what?" was all Gildarts 2.0. able to say. He couldn't go trough something like that again!

Makarov 2.0. seeing his child's face tried to reassure him "He will remove the spell when you apologize for calling his father... um I mean Acnologia a monster"

Gildarts 2.0. looked at Natsu who nodded to confirm what Makarov 2.0. said.

Gildarts 2.0. swallowed his pride and said "I'm sorry. I truly am. I didn't know that it would hurt you. I didn't mean anything bad. I said that but it meant just that Acnologia's really powerful. People call me monster too because of mine strength so I didn't know you'll take it so hard."

Natsu's face lost its smile and turned emotionless and his eyes became cold. Gildarts 2.0. wasn't sure if he liked more when he was emotionless or when he had that evil smile. Both were scary in their own way. Natsu studied older man's face like looking for any sign of lying. After good minute of intense silence Natsu finally nodded "Okay. I believe you."

"Will you remove the spell?" Makarov 2.0. asked hopefully.

"Yes I will. But I must worn you. It'll hurt slightly." Natsu said and then his right hand became covered with scales and his finger turned in claws that looked similar as those when he used the spell. He then stabbed his clawed fingers in Gildarts 2.0. skull as both men's eyes widen at sudden attack. At the time Natsu take his claws out Gildarts 2.0. was already sleeping with happy smile on his face snoring.

Makarov 2.0. looked wide-eyed at the boy who's hand turned back to normal.

Natsu caught old man's look and asked slightly annoyed "What?!"

"Nothing... It just surprised me that you done it so fast" Makarov 2.0. said and added "Do you know when will he wake up?"

"I have no idea. Not that I really care" he deadpanned and left infirmary with his hands in his pockets.

Makarov sighed and left the infirmary.

When Natsu get again in hall he sat at the bar next to Wendy. Wendy turned her head from her drink to look at Natsu. She smiled and asked "So you remove the spell?"

"Yes" Natsu said shortly. He was getting tired. Turning to his demon form and fought two mages in the same day wasn't easy to do especially if you slept only two hours that night and in those two hours having one more of his many nightmares that were actually just memories from his childhood. It wouldn't be uch of a problem since there were nights when he didn't get much sleep but it rarely lasted entire week.

Even thought he was really good at hiding it Wendy knew him much better then any other at the bar and she could see that he was tired.

"You know which spell he used last?" Gray 2.0. asked looking at young dragon slayer.

"Yea.. I saw him once using that spell when we were on mission." Wendy said with smile trying not to think about her brother tiredness because shhe knew he didn't like to talk much about something like that.

"Did Acnologia teach you that spell?" Lucy joined in conversation trying to look Natsu in eyes.

"No" Natsu said shortly.

"Then you made it yourself?" Erza 2.0. asked curious.

"No"

"Then..." Lucy tried to find explanation.

"Do you remember when I told you about my training with Acnologia?" Natsu asked surprising the group. Those from his universe nodded carefully not knowing what to expect.

"Do you remember what I said he did to me when I failed him?" he asked another question. And those who knew frowned remembering what he said.

"You said that he punished you" Lucy said quietly.

"Yes, and what else did I say. How did he do that?" No one liked where this conversation was going.

"Physically and mentally using illusions" Erza said.

"Correct" Natsu said emotionless "He never teach me that spell. He used it on me."

Everyone's eyes were wide with horror. Lucy, Lucy 2.0., Strauss sisters, Erza and her counterpart and two little Wendys covered their mouths in horror.

"I learned that spell after it was used on me couple of times."

Then Wendy looked him straight into the eyes "Are you still under that spell?"

"No" was all he said.

No one at bar spoke around thirty minutes before Makarov 2.0. said "I't getting pretty late. If you want you can go and sleep in infirmary and tomorrow we will sent you home"

They looked around and noticed that almost everyone had left already. Only those that sat at the bar stayed. Wendy looked at watch. 11:59 p.m.

"Well we well get going. If you want, some of you can come to my apartment." Lucy 2.0. said as she get up and start walking out of the guild.

"I'll go with you" Lucy said and run after her counterpart.

Slowly everyone left and that left Wendy, Gajeel, Erza, Gary, cats and Natsu.

"Well lets get some sleep ourselves" Erza said and they nodded and went in infirmary.

Soon everyone fell asleep.

 ****dream****

Small eight years old boy was standing in rubble of the town that was there just few hours ago. The boy was trying to find any survivors it this place that looked like hell. The smell of burning flesh and blood was everywhere in the air. Sky was hided by thick curtain of smoke and ashes. As far as your eye could see there was nothing but fire, corpses and in the middle of it... was pink haired boy. His clothes was all black and his shirt had strange blue markings. He was drenched in sticky red fluid that was certainly blood. If you looked closer you could see that boy wasn't hurt or wounded. The blood wasn't his.

"AAAAHHH" came suddenly a scream

The boy sniffed the air to find where the scream came from. He find the source under large piece of the wall that was lying on ground. He lifted the piece with one arm without much trouble. When women saw that someone is lifting the wall her eyes lit up with hope.

"Thank goodness you find me si...r" the woman's eyes filled with horror as she watch the boy that destroyed entire town. Killed everyone without the moment hesitation.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" she screamed "GET AWAY FROM ME YOU MONSTER!"

The boy's eyes widened slightly when women call him a monster. His surprise was soon replaced with rage.

"YOU BITCH!" the boy yelled as he brought down his hand at alerting speed toward her chest. The next second the boy was staring at woman's heart in his hand and hole in her chest. Her blood splashed his face. The boy let her heart fall on floor and licked her blood from his hand. He turned and walked away from all the people he killed that day like nothing happened.

After few days of walking the boy finally came back to his cave. There inside of the cave lay big dark figure. Figure came out on the light to show massive black dragon with blue markings. By looking at it you could tell it wasn't happy.

 **"You brat!"** dragon growled **"I told you to be back in five days!"**

Boy looked at dragon with fear in his eyes "I-I'm sorry Acnologia... but I w-was gone only seven days..."

That seemed to enraged the dragon even more.

"I d-did kill everyone it that-t village as you a-asked..." the boy stuttered.

 **"I didn't ask you to be late!"** Acnologia roared and lifted his clawed paw.

"P-please dad" the boy said shooting his eyes closed and waiting for rushing claws to pierce his flesh.

 **"You insignificant brat!"** dragon roared and brought his claw down right on boy's foot piercing right trough it.

"AAAAAHHH" boy let out cry of pain.

 ****end of a dream****

Natsu jerked up looking around himself to see if he wake up someone but lucky for him he didn't. He sighed as he brushed cold sweat off of his forehead and stood up from his bed looking at the clock. 3:12 a.m.

He tired to sleep again and when he finally fall asleep he was fallowed by another nightmare.

 **End of chapter 32.**

 _Next chapter: Let's go home._

 _I hope you like it. Please review and thanks for reading :)_


	33. Chapter 33- Smile more often

**Chapter 33:**

 ****next morning****

Wendy awoke to the sound of birds chirping. She opened her eyes and looked around the infirmary where she had been sleeping. Gray, Erza and Gajeel were still in bed sleeping. On Gajeel's bed was Panther Lily and on Wendy's bottom of the bed were Charla and Happy. They were both still sleeping and Happy was drooling while mumbling something about fish.

She then turned her head to see if Natsu was still in his bed that was next to hers. Unsurprisingly Natsu's bed was empty.

She sighed sadly. 'When was the last time you slept peacefully without any nightmares, brother?'

She then carefully went out of the bed trying not to awake the cats on her bed. She quietly made her way to the bathroom and took quick shower and then put her green dress on before glancing at the clock. 8:32 a.m.

She went downstairs to the main hall to see that it was already full with gild members. Nab 2.0. was next to the mission board. Mira 2.0. was serving drinks. Cana 2.0. was drinking from her barrel. Elfman 2.0. was shouting about manliness. Gray 2.0. and Natsu 2.0. were fighting. It was still weird to her when she saw those two fighting and Natsu breathing fire. She then made her way to Mira 2.0. avoiding the fight and asked "Did you see Natsu somewhere?"

Mira 2.0. smiled at her and said "Yes. He's been sitting there before I got into the guild."

She pointed at the table in the corner of the hall where you could see Natsu staring in front of himself into nothing.

"Thanks, Mira" Wendy said with small bow and made her way toward him with smile.

"Hey Natus" she called and waved toward him when she was close.

Natsu shifted his gaze at her for a moment and said "Good morning" before turning his head slightly and watching tough the window that was near him.

"Good morning to you too" Wendy said smiling.

"I wish" Natsu muttered but Wendy's sensitive ears heard hi and she frowned.

"Wanna talk about it?" she asked.

He just shook his head 'no'.

Then someone jumped next to them. Wendy turned her head to look at newcomer but Natsu didn't bother with something like that and just keep watching trough the window like he didn't even heard the person.

"Hey Natsu" Wendy said to the teenager that jumped next to her.

"Yo Wendy" Natsu 2.0. said grinning. "How did ya sleep?"

"Fine. Thanks for asking." she said smiling at grinning boy.

"Hey Natsuuuu~" came a whiney voice from certain blue flying cat "I eat all my fish..."

Natsu 2.0. smiled at his flying friend and patted his head "Just ask Mira. I'll pay her once when we finish some mission"

Happy 2.0. smiled and flied toward Mira 2.0. yelling "FIIISSSHHHH!"

Natsu 2.0. laughed at his partner and looked back at Wendy but before he said anything Natsu said with emotionless voice "What do you need?"

Natsu 2.0. grinned and said "You said that you're a dragon, right?"

Said dragon now turned his head toward his counterpart "So?"

"I was hoping you could show it to me before you go back home" he said still grinning.

"No" was his simple replay.

Natsu's 2.0. smile dropped. "Oh, Come on... Why not?" he whined.

"I don't feel like it" Natsu said coldly.

Wendy seeing this smiled knowing that she could help her brother-figure counterpart.

"Come on Natsu. I'm sure that you would make him happy." Wendy said happily.

"No"

Wendy pouted for second before getting idea. She smiled evilly and said in sweet voice "I will tell Mira how good you were"

"That's dirty trick" Natsu muttered looking away.

"Fine" he finally said.

"YES!" Natsu 2.0. yelled excitedly.

Lucy 2.0., Erza 2.0., Wendy 2.0., Lisanna 2.0. heard what Wendy said and walked toward dragon slayers and the chaos dragon.

"What Mira has to do with him?" Lucy 2.0. asked.

"She's my mate" Natsu spoke to everyone's surprise. Then after a second they realized what he said.

They blinked and then Lucy 2.0. shrieked "WHAT?!"

Natsu cowered his ears "Not so loud dammit!"

"Your m-mate?" Lucy 2.0. asked with face red as tomato.

"Yes" Natsu deadpanned.

"Don't you think girlfriend?" Erza 2.0. asked

Natsu 2.0. was the one to answer. "No. He means mate. Dragons and Dragon slayers have mates"

Girls nodded.

"And its more of a wife then girlfriend." Wendy said with smile.

Girls once again stared at them in shock.

"YOU'RE MARRIED?!" Lucy 2.0., Erza 2.0. and Lisanna 2.0. screamed in disbelief.

Other members heard this and looked at them confused. They could saw Lucy 2.0., Erza 2.0. and Lisanna 2.0. looking at Natsu with disbelief and shock written all over their face while Wendy, her counterpart, Natsu 2.0. and Natsu had their hands over their ears. As soon as they saw Natsu's eye twitching with anger they turned to what they were doing before only they were covered in sweat.

Girls also saw that and said quietly "Sorry"

Natsu sighed and then said in emotionless voice "Dragons don't need marriage when they find their mate because once they find her/him they can love only her/him. When dragon's mate die the dragon won't find another and most likely will die soon after it from despair and sorrow that brings mate's death."

Girls gaped (except Wendy) for second before saying "O-okay..."

There was an awkward silence for few minutes and only sound was Happy munching his fish.

Then Natsu 2.0. clapped his hands and grinned saying "So... Will you show me your dragon form?"

"Later" Natsu said and stood up. He started walking out of the guild.

"Where are you going?" Wendy asked running after him.

"You stay here. I just need to check on something." Natsu said.

"Oh... okay" Wendy said. He walk out and Wendy watched after him until she couldn't see him anymore.

 ****with Natsu****

When Wendy couldn't see him anymore he said "Chaos dragon lost art: chaotic void" and with that he was gone.

He reappeared in the forest near the clearing where was the lake he showed to Mira few weeks ago. He sit next to the water. He watched the surface of the water and his thoughts drifted to his trip to Lurioa one day before mission that get them in this mess.

 ****flashback****

After Natsu used 'chaotic void' he appeared in front of very familiar golden door. As soon as he step in front of them the doors opened. He entered in dark cave that didn't change to much in last few years. The doors closed behind him.

He took deep breath and then shouted "LILITH!"

Even though this was the place were Zeref created his demons here you could also find other demons that lived in underworld. 'Lilith' was the name of one of the most powerful demons. In beginning Lilith wasn't demon. She was first and most powerful god slayer. First God slayers were considered as angels. Gods that raised them rarely let them to go to Earthland. Lilith, being the first and most powerful 'angel' become greedy and hungry for power. She came down to the Earthland and attack humans and dragons. Dragons defeated her and sent her back to the Heavens. Her foster mother, Light goddess, banished her from Heavens to the Underworld and cursed her. Lilith became demon and as centuries past she was forgotten. She became nothing more then legend. But obviously some still knew that she existed.

As soon as Natsu shouted her name he could see glowing red eyes disappearing in the dark.

"It's been a long time, hasn't it... dragon prince?" sweet womanly voice came from dark.

"Indeed, Lilith" Natsu said with smirk looking in darkness.

Then a figure came out from the dark. When the figure came to the weak light you could see young women with black, long, curly hair, white skin, red, snake-like eyes, red lips and she had on herself black kimono with red sun on the back. The woman, actually demon was indeed beautiful.

"Did you came here to take me out?" Lilith asked licking her blood red lips reviling snake-like tongue. After Amaterasu cursed her she wasn't able to go outside to Earthland until a man came and take her outside. She was stuck in Lurioa and Underworld.

"No" Natsu replied coldly.

She narrowed her eyes "Then why did you called me?"

"I'm pretty sure you know the reason" Nastu said with emotionless face but there was slight annoyance in his eyes.

She looked at him with mock innocence "How should I know what you want?"

Then she appeared behind Natsu and licked his ear saying "Except I know you want me~"

Natsu rolled his eyes and move from woman's range. "Would you quit doing that!"

She-demon just smiled evilly "Oh~ come on~.. I know you like it~"

"I have no interest in you. I have my mate and I have no intention to make you my other one" Natsu said annoyed.

Lilith huffed and turn serious "Fine! What do you need?"

"I want to know what do you now about Zeref" Natsu said.

"Payment?" she said stretching her arm out and opening her palm like expecting to get money or something.

"You know that I always have it" Natsu said and reached in his pocket.

Lilith watched as he take from his pocket wooden flute. The flute wasn't normal flute. It had skull with three eyes on it.

"Lullaby?" Lilith asked and then smiled widely "Oh that's so cool! I really wanted another pet!"

She reached for flute but Natsu put it back in his pocket before she touched it.

She glared at him.

"Do we have a deal?" Natsu asked.

She sighed "Yes"

Natsu then gave the flute to Lilith.

"So what do you know about Zeref?"

"I know that he's awake" Lilith said seriously.

"I know that to" Natsu said annoyed "What else?"

"I know that he's on an Island..." Lilith said with smirk.

Natsu raised eyebrow "Island... Which one?"

Lilith smiled mockingly and stretched out her index finger and shook it 'no' few times while saying "No, no, no~ I need more to give you that kind of information"

On Natsu's forehead appeared tickmark. "You damn snake" he muttered.

Lilith smiled again and said "If that's all I'll like to go and play with my new pet."

And with that she went back in the dark.

Natsu went in different direction toward exit while saying "Treacherous snake"

 ****end of flashback****

Natsu sighed looking at water. "Well... I still need to find out on which island Zeref is..."

"Stupid Lilith.."

'It's good that I find that stupid flute after other leave the place where I fought it... But that stupid Lilith get more expensive every time I get there' he thought.

'Gods don't take humans anymore. As far as I know the only way these days to learn God slayer magic is to have some sort of lacrima implanted in you'

"Well I guess I should head back to the guild" he then looked around. "The lake looks the same"

"Chaos dragon lost art: Chaotic void" he said with sight and with that he was gone.

 ****in guild hall after Natsu walk out****

"Did we said something wrong?" Lucy 2.0. asked confused and worried.

Wendy smiled at her "No... He's just like that sometimes"

Lucy 2.0. nodded and looked at Wendy. She frowned when she saw that Wendy's smile didn't reach her eyes.

"You're also worried. Aren't you?" Lucy 2.0. asked.

Wendy looked at floor and nodded "He don't sleep well in lately"

Before Lucy could say anything frog-like man and around ten Rune knights walk trough the door.

"Council?" Few members asked confused.

Makarov 2.0. walked and asked "What do you need?"

Frog-like man then took out document and start reading "Yesterday the Council sensed a demon in Magnolia. Most likely in guild. The demon's power was to great to be ignored so in the name of the Magic Council we came here to find the demon and kill him or seal him if we are unable to kill him. The guild Fairy Tail is asked if they want to help to catch the demon and if they had seen it"

Fairy tail mages stared at the frog dumbfounded. They blinked trying to understand about what the frog-man is talking about.

Makarov's 2.0. eyes widened 'They must be talking about Natsu and his figh twith Gildarts'

He looked at messenger and said "We did not saw any demon nor did we felt it's power. I would like to ask you to leave"

Messenger just huffed and said "We are here to find the demon. We are not leaving until we found it"

Makarov 2.0. narrowed his eyes at messenger. Few other members that realized what the man talked about did the same.

Then a figure appeared behind messenger.

"Why is the council here?" the figure asked.

Messenger turned his head quickly to see pink haired teenager with dragon-like eyes.

Frog-like messenger turned his head back to the guild to see that the same looking boy is there. His face filled with horror as he took shaky step back from Natsu. Natsu just looked at frog with emotionless face. The frog then pointed shaky finger at Natsu and stuttered "T-that's t-the d-dem-mon!"

Natsu raised an eyebrow when Rune knights pointed their spears at him.

"D-don't move!" one knight shouted.

"Did I do something to scare them? I mean I didn't even tried this time" Natsu asked.

Makarov 2.0. replied "The Council sensed your magic when you fighted Gildarts and they think that you're a demon"

"So he is a d-demon!" Frog-man yelled "Kill it!"

On Natsu's face appeared his famous wicked smile as he asked "I'm not a demon... I'm a dragon"

Council members paled as Natsu said that but before they could do anything he disappeared and reappeared outside the guild.

"How did you do that?!" one knight asked.

"Magic" Natsu said, smirk never leaving his face. He raised his hand and warped it in Chaos energy. Then suddenly around him shoot pillar of black and red energy. Inside the pillar you could see a figure that slowly changed it's shape. The familiar sound of tearing skin and breaking bones filled the air.

"Hey Natsu..." figure yelled and Natsu's 2.0. eyes looked at figure.

"Yes?" he asked confused.

"You wanted to see my dragon form..." the figure's body start growing "... w **a** tc **h** c **ar** e **fully"**

Council member's eyes widened at sound of Natsu's voice.

Suddenly a large, very large, clawed paw emerged from the pillar of energy and hit the ground only few centimeters from messenger leaving its print in stone. Then two large black, feathery wings emerged.

 **"ROAARRRR!"** the earsplitting roar was heard through whole Magnolia. The energy disappeared and before them stood Black Dragon with red markings.

Everyone stared at dragon with wide eyes.

"IT'S ACNOLOGIA!" one Rune knight cried "RUN"

 **"You miserable human, I am not Acnologia! I am his son!"** the dragon roared.

Rune knights paled even more if that was even possible.

Few knights started running but before they could get to far massive dragon tail crushed the ground and everything on it's way in front of them.

"We are going to die!" one knight cried.

Messengr turned toward wide-eyed Fairy tail "YOU!" he pointed at them "YOU ARE WORKING FOR ZEREF!"

At that statement frog-man was lifted from the ground with two claws. Natsu brought him in front of his snout and said **"They are not working for Zeref!"**

Messenger paled and start yelling "Don't eat me! Council will heard about this! Fairy tail is working with dragons!"

Natsu's eyes narrowed at tiny messenger **"ARE YOU LISTENING FOR ME YOU LOWLY FROG!"**

When messenger was about to say something else Natsu swing with his wings and lifted himself in air with messenger still between his claws.

"Don't kill mee!" frog-man cried. At that Natsu smirked.

 **"Beg me. I like that"**

"Please" messenger said holding on Natsu's claw on which his life dependent.

Natsu put his other front leg on his snout like he was thinking.

 **"Okay... Let's do it this way. You go back to Council and say you killed the 'demon'. If they ask you about the body just say that that knucklehead over there-"** he pointed at Natsu 2.0. who heard this and yelled "Hey!"

 **"-accidentally burned it to crisps"**

"You w-won't kill me if I do that?" frog-man stuttered.

 **"I wish I kill you right now but I don't won't make trouble for my guild"** Natsu said as he smiled evilly and all his sharp teeth were visible.

Natsu then started flying back toward the ground and he let the frog fall when he was about two meters from the ground.

He landed gracefully in front of the guild and said in sinister voice and emotionless face **"If you even dare to say what exactly happened today I will hunt you and I will torture you until you're just unrecognizable pile of bones and flesh"**

The Council members gulped and nodded.

Natsu put his wicked smile again and said **"Good to see that you understand"**

 **"Now run from here while I didn't change my mind"**

He didn't need to say it twice.

He then started to turn back to his human form and once again terrible sounds filled the air.

When he turned back to human he looked at guild. He sweat-dropped at sight. All members had the same face expression of shock. Their jaws on the floor.

"What?" Natsu asked annoyed.

"That was..." Lucy 2.0. started her eyes still wide.

"SO AWESOME!" Natsu 2.0. yelled and pumped his fist in air grinning.

Lucy looked at him and sweat-dropped "I wouldn't use that word to describe it"

Natsu 2.0. ran to his counterpart and start jumping around him "That was so cool! I can't believe that my counterpart is so awesome!"

Natsu just watched his counterpart. 'And I can't believe that my counterpart is so... you'

"Why don't you train me now?" Natsu 2.0. pleaded.

"Because we need to go home" Erza 2.0. answered (they woke up before council came)

"Yes. Our nakama are waiting for us and if they saw that whole forest is gone they'll get really worried" Lucy said.

Natsu 2.0. pouted childishly and then grinned "Okay. But come soon"

"You can count on that" Happy said flying around them.

"I'm not that sure we can say something like that when there is no proof that we will be able to come back" Charla said.

"She have a point" Panther Lily said.

"I feel we'll see each other again" Erza said with smile.

"Yes" Wendy grinned.

"So Makarov, I think its time to go" Natsu said looking at old man.

"Indeed it is" Makarov 2.0. said. "Follow me"

And with that Everyone followed master toward one room in guild. When they entered the room they saw big stone door frame that had dozens of lacrimas implanted in it. There were also two wires that had some kind of magic drainers o them. Makarov 2.0. put one drainer on his wrist and Natsu was about to do the same when strong arm stop him. He turned to see Gildarts 2.0. standing there.

"I'll do it" Gildarts 2.0. said with smile "You know... You look almost the same as Acnologia. It's almost scary how much your alike"

Natsu chuckled and said "I'll take that as a compliment cause I don't have time to kick your ass if it's not"

Gildarts 2.0. laughed. They shake their hands in sign of farewell.

Natsu turned to see his counterpart grinning face.

"So I guess we will see each other later" Natsu 2.0. said rubbing the back of his head.

"Indeed" Natsu said.

They also shake hands and Natsu 2.0. grinned smiling "Try smile more often"

Natsu looked at him with annoyed look that soon became amused one. He chuckled.

"I'll try" he said and smiled.

"See. It's not that hard."

They both then laughed and Natsu turned to see everyone waiting for him.

"Let's go" he said and they nodded.

Gildarts 2.0. and Makarov 2.0. chanelled their magic and portal opened. Soon Erza stepped inside. After her Lisanna, then Lucy, Wendy, Charla, Happy, Gajeel, Lily and then with final wave Natsu stepped in.

When they passed trough the portal they find themselves in front of the guild.

"Guys.." Gajeel started.

"We are finally home" Natsu said with smile.

 **End of chapter 33.**

 _Next chapter: S-class trials_

 _First; sorry for not updating for so long. Also, my school is starting next week so I won't be able to update so often. Most likely once in a week or two._

 _So I hope you liked the chapter and I would like to hear what you think about it. Please review and thanks for reading :)_


	34. Chapter 34- S-class trials

**Chapter 34:**

When they past the portal they find themselves in front of the guild.

Wendy took deep breath trough her nose and as soon as she done that smile appeared on her face.

"This is definitely _our_ Fairy tail" she said happily.

Everyone smiled (except Natsu who again had his emotionless face) and Gray kick the door open.

"WE'RE HOME!" he yelled.

Mira was the first one to greet them "Oh, hi guys. So how was your mission?"

"You wouldn't believe it" Happy said flying above them.

Mira raised her eyebrow "Why not?"

Mira then eyed everyone suspiciously but kept her smile. Then her eyes landed on all too familiar white hair. As soon as she saw it the tray she had been holding in her arms fell on the floor with loud 'thud' and sound of shattering glass. Hearing this everyone looked at Mira in surprise because she never dropped the tray before. They fallowed where she was staring.

"L-Lisanna...? Is t-that really you?" Mira asked in disbelief.

Lisanna grined at her sister and then ran toward her and hugged her "Yes. It really is me, sis... I'm home"

Mira just stood there in shock for few more seconds before she returned the hug and start crying "Lisanna! It really is you! It really is you!"

Then two strong arms warped around the two sisters. "I missed you... We missed you, little sis" Elfman said hugging his sisters.

"How is this possible?" master asked looking in disbelief at hugging Strauss family.

"I will explain it when everyone will listen" Erza said in serious voice.

Makarov nodded and then looked at his children. They were all looking at Lisanna in disbelief. Some were even crying out of joy.

"May I please have your attention!" Makarov shouted.

Everyone turned to hear what is he about to say.

"Erza will explain what happened and how did they find Lisanna"

Erza then started explaining how they went on mission, she mentioned that we have a new member, Panther Lily, how they ended in parallel universe where the guild Fairy tail is almost the same but it is slightly different. Namely Natsu there was raised by fire dragon king, Igneel and there he is more friendlier. How they found Lisanna that ended up there after Edolas. She then explained the whole Edolas thing. She also mentioned that Natsu beat Gildarts 2.0. and his counterpart as well as scaring living daylight out of Council members. How they got back and now they are here.

I took here good two hours to end up the story and at the end everyone watch at her wide-eyed. Everyone were shocked about whole parallel universe part but also most were also shocked that Natsu beat Gildarts.

When she finished Erza turned her head to Natsu who was now sitting at the bar, his back were turned toward her.

"Did I forget something?" Erza asked just in case.

Natsu, even though he didn't see her looking at him answered her "No"

She nodded.

Makarov was now crying from joy that one of his children was back from 'dead' and when he finally stopped crying he yelled "LISANNA IS BACK AND YOU ALL KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS!"

Everyone cheered (except Natsu) and yelled "LET'S PARTY!"

And with that started another Fairy tail's famous party.

Lisanna, Mira and Elfman talked about last two years. Lisanna noticed that Mira would looked at Natsu (who was talking to Master and Gildarts... well they talked to him and he would just nod here and there).

Lisanna smiled and asked "So you still have a crush on him? Did you tell him?"

Mira turned to look at her sister with small blush before saying "Yes i did tell him"

Lisanna looked at her wide-eyed. She didn't heard anything about this.

"WHAT? WHEN? WHAT HAPPENED? Did he say the same to you?!" she asked impatiently.

Mira gigled at he sister and said "Yes he did say that he love me... We started dating few weeks ago" Elfman just huffed still not to happy about it.

"Owww" Lisanna pouted "I missed so much!"

Mira gave her sad smile "We are going out only two weeks. You didn't missed that much"

After that they talked more about Mira dating Natsu, Lisanna being in Edolas and Fairy Tail 2.0., Elfman's _manly_ fear of Natsu and many more.

As the night went on many members passed out from to much booze or they were just knocked out in fight. Some were simply to tired to go home so thy fall asleep on a table. Only few members went home. Precisely Natsu and Strauss siblings.

 ****tomorrow****

Natsu get out of the lake after his bath he takes in it after his training. He put his clothes on and said all too familiar words and teleported himself in front of the guild hall.

"Lets see how much they destroyed this time..." he muttered more to himself then anyone else. He opened the door and he wasn't surprised to see most of the members still on floor sleeping. Few that had woken up were master, Erza, Lucy, Wendy, Macao, cats.. I mean Exceeds, Wakaba and Gajeel. Gildarts was also there. Strauss siblings were already there and Mira was cleaning the place and slowly waking members that were on her way. Lisanna talked to Makarov, Macao, Wakaba and Elfman, Erza ate her cake and Wendy drank cacao. All in all pretty normal for Fairy tail after party.

Gildarts was the first one to notice Natsu as he make his way toward bar.

"Yo, Natsu! How did ya sleep?" Gildarts shouted smiling.

Natsu looked at him with raised eyebrow.

"Since when do you want tot know how I slept? I can count on my one one hand who was ever worried about me or anything that had something to do with me and as far as I remember you are not one of them" Natsu said in his monotone voice.

Gildarts just stared at him for a moment before he frowned and said "Great way to kill the move"

Natsu sit next to Wendy and not turning his head answered "It's not only thing I can kill"

Before Gildarts could say anything Gary, who woke up when Natsu walked in, said "Someone's cranky today... You didn't got enough sleep last night?"

"I did not get _any_ sleep last night" Natsu mumbled so quiet that only Gajeel and Wendy were able to hear him.

By this time Mira get to the bar and stood in front of the Natsu "What can I get for you, my handsome dragon?"

She bent over the bar and kissed Natsu on lips. When she broke the kiss one side of Natsu's lips lifted in smile "Coffee would be nice"

"Coming right up" Mira said cheerfully and went to make a coffee.

Lisanna, seeing the kiss turned little red and Elfman huffed... a little to loud for certain someone taste.

"A problem?" Natsu directed his question to Elfman and his eyes flashed dangerously.

All color from Elfman's face disappeared in an instant.

"N-no" he stuttered.

"Good" Natsu said coldly.

"Here's the coffee" Mira said placing the cup in front of her boyfriend.

"Thanks" Natsu said and take a sip not paying attention to the fact that all are staring at him because he said 'thanks'.

"You'll announced who will go on S-class trials today, right master?" Erza asked changing the subject.

Makarov nodded and smiled "That's right, Erza, my girl"

"When?" Gray asked impenitently hearing this.

"As soon as everyone wake up" master said.

Gary blinked once before smiling evilly. He took deep breath and just when he was about to shout something three hands slapped over his mouth.

"Don't you even dare" dragon slayer's and a dragon hissed in union. Gray paled and just nodded. When they finally moved their hands Gray let out sigh of relief.

"Have any better idea how to wake them up?" Gray then asked.

"Freeze them" Natsu deadpanned taking sip of his coffee

Gray smiled again and slammed his hand on floor "Ice-make: Ice-floor!"

"GRAY!"

And with that everyone were awake.

 ****few hours later****

Makarov stepped on the stage in the hall. He looked over the big room and watched his children with smile.

"OKAY, LISTEN UP, BRATS!" his voice roared trough the hall

Everyone turned their heads toward their master.

"As you know in this part of year I announce who will become and S-class mage" Makarov said with smile.

At that everyone started shouting, cheering, jumping, etc... It lasted for few minutes and master became annoyed.

"SHUT UP!" he shouted and everyone calmed down.

"All of you know the S-class mages we have already have; Erza..." Erza stepped on stage, "Mira" Mira stepped on stage, "Natsu" Natsu stepped on stage, "and Gildarts" Gildarts stepped on stage.

They lined themselves behind master. Gildarts stepped forward and started

"And as you all know now the master will announce those who may have a chance to become next Fairy tail S-class mage"

Master then cleared his voice and took out a paper with list of names "This years competitors are chosen by me and Fairy tail's S-class mages"

"Gray Fullbuster!"

"YES!" Gray shouted when he heard his name

"Cana Alberona!"

She just looked down at floor.

"Levy McGarden!"

"Me?!" she asked in disbelief.

"GO LEVY!" Jet and Droy yelled.

"Mest Gryder!"

Mest just smiled. At the stage Nastu narrowed his eyes at Mest suspiciously.

"Freed Justine!"

"Nothing surprising" Bickslow said and Freed smiled.

"Elfman Strauss!"

"LIKE A REAL MAN!" Elfman shouted and bumped his fist in air.

"Juvia Lockser!"

"I have to fight against my beloved Gary?!" Juvia cried out.

"And Wendy Marvell"

"Me?!" She asked shocked and glanced at stage toward Natsu who saw her looking at her and smiled slightly.

"Well done Wendy!" Happy yelled flying around her.

"Well done, my child" Charla said in motherly tone.

Wendy blushed shyly and mumbled "Thank you"

"Now brats!" Makarov yelled getting everyone's attention.

"Natsu will explain the rest!"

Natsu stepped forward and start speaking "You have one week to prepare! In that week you need to find yourself a partner that will accompanied you on this trials. Your partner must be from this guild and it cannot be an S-class mage. This trials will take place at guild's holly ground Tenrou Island, the place where our first master was buried"

And with that he stepped from the stage and everyone start talking about this.

He went to Wendy. When she saw him she hurried toward him and hugged him. Natsu stared at her few seconds before smiling at smaller girl and patted her head.

"Thank you, big brother" Wendy said smiling.

"For what?" Natsu asked raising his eyebrow.

"You were also a part of those that chose the competitors" She looked at him and grinned.

"No problem, then" he said and smiled again.

"You do smile more often" Wendy said as she broke the hug and stared at Natsu's face. Natsu's eyes widened for a second before he chuckled "I guess I do"

"Hey Natsu!" They heard Mira's voice calling. Natsu and Wendy turned their heads toward the voice and saw smiling Mira.

"Wanna go out tonight?" she asked.

Natsu smiled and nodded "Yeah, sure, why not"

"Great" Mira said and went back to her jobs.

Natsu shifted his attention back to Wendy "Who will you chose for your partner?"

"Well..." Wendy said and put her finger on her chin thinking. "I will go with Charla"

"Sure?" Natsu asked.

"Yes" she nodded and then added "I will make you proud"

Then to her big surprise Natsu knelled beside her and hugged her "You already are making me proud, my little dragoness"

 ****one week later****

Everyone that had to go to Tenrou Island stood in front of the ship. Master, Natsu, Gildarts, Erza and Mira stood in front of everyone. Next to them were Wendy and Charla, Cana and Lucy, Freed and Bickslow, Elfman and Evergreen, Mest and Happy, Levy and Gajeel, Juviy and Lisanna, Gray and Loke. Panther Lily was also there because master allowed him to go with them so that he would not stay only Exceed in guild.

They slowly went on ship waving those who will stay in the guild. Once everyone were on ship Wendy put Troia on Natsu.

"Everyone's here?... Good..." Makarov said and then grinned "LET'S GO THEN!"

"COME BACK SOON!" yelled members from the shore as they watched the ship disappearing in distance.

"YOU WON'T EVEN NOTICE WE WERE GONE!" Gray yelled back.

 **End of chapter 34.**

 _Next chapter: Lets S-class trials... BEGIN!_

 _So... To make it clear Cana told Lucy about Gildarts being her father and all that. I didn't see the need to write it._

 _How do you like it? I would like to hear what you think about this chapter so please review and also thanks for all those reviews from before. If there's any questions just ask. Since I started Tenrou arc Ultear isn't that far. Thanks for support, fans and followers and thanks for reading :)._


	35. Chapter 35- Tenrou Island

**Chapter 35:**

"It's _so_ hot on this damn ship!" Lucy cried in frustration while sitting on a chair on the deck.

"Gray... Can't you make an ice cube or something?" Levy whined and turned her head to where Gary was just to see him completely naked on a chair near the railing. She immediately turned red and turned her head and yelled "And put some clothes on!"

"I can't.. it's too hot..." he said.

Behind one pillar stood Juvia with red face looking at Gray "Juvia's beloved Gray~~"

Master was sitting on the floor cooling himself off with a piece of paper. Erza just stood there like nothing was wrong. Wendy was sitting on a chair next to Lucy and Charla was cooling her with her wings.

They were raiding this ship for four hours and it was hot... like really hot.

Erza looked around the deck and saw that everyone were here except Natsu. She knew that Natsu went up on a plank above them to watch horizon. With his enhanced sight he could see furthest. She wasn't even sure why they needed someone up there but Natsu said he'll go there and watch.

He was up for good three hours so Erza decided it was time to call him down. Unfortunately she did not know that he finally fall asleep after so long.

He was lying on the plank with on leg hanging carelessly down and with his head leaning on a pillar. Light breeze and hot sun can easily lull anyone who did not have a decent sleep almost the whole week.

"Hey Natsu! Wanna come down now?" Erza's voice quite effectively smashed a nice atmosphere. His eyes shoot open and then closed again in annoyance. Well since she already woke him up.

He put his other leg to hang down and then jumped down to the deck.

He landed next to Erza and she smiled at him. She held out a glass of water.

"Thirsty?" she asked. He took the glass in his hand and said quiet "Thank you"

"Don't mention it" she said with smile. He drank all the water from the glass and handed the glass back to Erza. He turned on his heels and start walking toward Mira with his hands in his pockets.

Mira saw him coming so she rose from her seat and Natsu sit there puling Mira in his lap. Mira hugged him and they kissed. Erza smiled at the sight.

After another hour or so Master lifted himself to his feet and said "All right brats, listen up!"

Everyone turned their heads toward master.

"We are now near Tenrou Island" as he said that in horizon appeared small outline of the island.

"The exam consists of two parts. First part will be battle part." He said and then looked at Natsu who was standing on his feet. When master looked at him he nodded and every S-class mage on ship went toward him and they held their hands together as Natsu said "Dragon slayer lost art: chaotic void"

And with that Erza, Mira, Gildarts and Natsu disappeared from the ship.

When they were gone behind master appeared lacrima screen and on it where some sort of paths. There were eight of them and on half of them were images of one S-class mage.

"Each of you will chose one path. There are four regular battle paths and four S-battle paths. On regular one you will conflict with one another and in S-battle paths you will fight against one of the S-class."

At that everyone's eyes widened "W-we will have to fight against one of the S-class mages?" Lucy stuttered.

"If you're so unlucky... yes" Makarov said grinning.

"Wait... then that mean.." Levy looked at lacrima again and paled seeing images of S-class wizards there "... we will have to fight against G-gildarts a-and N-natsu?!"

Makarov's grin only grew wider "Yup"

Lucy smiled nervously "So that means we won't have any problem with it... right Cana... You'll be able to see were are we going"

Cana looked at her "I think so"

Now they could fully see the island. It was like any other island... well it would be if there wouldn't be that giant tree that was as bis as the island.

"This is Fairy Tail's holly ground. Legend said that in the past Fairies lived here." Makarov said with smile.

"Now..." he started.

"Ready..." he said and everyone looked at him confused.

Master sighed an then said "You'll have to swim to the island"

Everyone nodded.

"Ready?" everyone stood at the edge of the ship.

"Set?"

"GO!" he yelled with smile "LETS THE S-CLASS TRIALS... BEGIN!"

Freed and Bickslow jumped in the water and started swimming first.

"I bet we can get before them there" Gray shouted to Loke and jumped to the edge... He didn't really get far after that when he with loud thud collided with Freed's runes and fell on his back.

"Ow..." he moaned rubbing his sore back.

"He put runs all around the ship!" Loke yelled.

"That bastard" Gray hissed.

Everyone looked at Freed and Bickslow to see them waving at them "Don't worry! They'll disappear in five minutes!" Freed yelled and then they started swimming again.

"Oh man!" Lucy moaned in frustration.

She looked around to see Levy doing something with Freed's runes.

"Great Levy! Now we'll be able to go out!" Lucy said with grin.

Levy smiled at her apologetic "Sorry Lu..." she and Gajeel jumped in water. Lucy looked at her confused "What for?"

Lucy then put her hands to the edge of the ship to see that runes were still there.

"This is competition. I can't help you too" Levy said as she swam with Gajeel toward the shore.

"It's good that I spend so much time with Freed" Lucy heard Evergreen's voice and turned to see her rewriting the runes.

"This one are really simple.. I can rewrite them" she said to Elfman who grinned and yelled "Like a real MAN!"

And with then they jumped in water as well.

When five minutes finally passed everyone hurried to the shore. Mest and Wendy were carried by their exceed partners, Gray froze the water and he and Loke ran to the shore, Juvia and Lisanna swam there, Lisanna turned in fish and Juvia just merged with water. The lest one to get to the shore were Cana and Lucy.

When Wendy get to the shore she saw eight caves and four of them were already closed with big 'X' like mark. She looked around not knowing in which door should she go.

"What do you think Charla?" Wendy asked her exceed partner.

"Well, child... We have left 'F', 'A', 'B' and 'H'." Charla said looking at letters that stood near each cave.

"We can go 'E' as 'easy'" Wendy said hopefully ad Charla just looked at her "Or it could be 'E' as 'Erza'"

At that Wendy paled. She grabbed Charla's paw and dragged her toward 'H'.

"I like 'H'" Wendy said and with that they were gone.

Next one that get to the island were Loke and Gray who took 'A', then Juvia and Lisanna who took 'F', and last but not least Cana and Lucy who took 'B'.

Those who got there before Wendy took; Mest and Happy- 'E', Elfman and Evergreen- 'D', Freed and Bickslow- 'C' and Levy and Gajeel- 'G'

 ****with Wendy and Charla****

"I hope we didn't get in S-battle path" Wendy said looking around dark cave.

"I do too child" Charla said as they turned down the corner.

"We would be in big problems if we entered somewhere where Erza or Mira or..." she didn't finished because Charla stopped dead in her tracks.

"Charla is something wrong" Wendy asked worried. Her partner just stared wide-eyed in front of herself and pointed one shaky finger toward something.

Wendy looked up toward were Charla pointed to see up on one of the biggest rocks a human figure. The problem was figure's hair that was... pink.

"This was worst path you could chose" Charla said quietly.

The light in this part was really weak and they cold only see Natsu's pink hair and if looking closely you could see that his eyes were closed. His head leaned on the wall of the cave and he was sitting in meditating position.

"Is it possible he fell asleep?" Charla asked quietly. Before Wendy could answer a familiar voice said "No"

They frozen and looked toward rock were Natsu was still sitting with his head in the same position and his eyes still closed.

"H-hi Natsu..." Wendy said shakily.

At that Natsu opened his eyes. Wendy just now noticed how his eyes glow in dark. Like cat's. On that rock with those eyes he looked quite intimidating.

"I didn't expect you to be the one that will go here" Natsu said and grinned so now his teeth were also visible.

He jumped down on the floor inaudibly and walk few meters in front of Wendy.

"Shall we start?" Natsu asked.

Wendy bit her lover lip nervously but nodded and got into fighting stance that Natsu himself taught her.

She lunched herself at Nastu who just stood there waiting for her to come. She tired to hit him few times but he just sidestepped.

She jumped back and yelled "Sky Dragon's Crushing Fang"

She swiped her fingers in claw-like manor trying to hit Natsu who blocked.

"You're much stronger then lest time I saw you fight" Natsu said with smile.

Wendy smiled at her brother "Thank you. We didn't go on much jobs together lately"

Natsu smirked and caught her leg middle of her attack and trow her across the cave. Before she could hit rock Charla caught her.

"Thanks Charla" Wendy said and then raised her left hand above her head and yelled "Fast wind that run the heaven... VERNIER..."

Around her appeared small layer of blue air.

Natsu smiled "So you mastered the spell..."

"I mastered it before we went in that parallel universe" she said and than raised her hand once again.

"Power of the stout arms that tears heaven... ARMS!"

And with that she lunched herself at Natsu who was still standing in one place with incredible speed.

"Sky Dragon's Wave Wind!" she yelled as she swinged her hand and subsequently generates a large and very powerful tornado lunching it at Natsu.

Natsu smiled again but it was more of his wicked smiles then those he had few minutes ago.

"Chaos Dragon's..." Wendy's eyes widened as she jumped away, her attack still flying toward Natsu

"ROAR!" he finished and fired the powerful attack from his mouth. His roar dispelled Wendy's attack and hit only few centimeters away from her.

The shock-wave still sent her flying. Charla caught her again and this time they both fired them self toward Natsu.

"Sky Dragon's ROAR!" Wendy fired her roar at Natsu who just stood still. A second before attack collided Natsu mumbled something and disappeared. Wendy knowing all to well what he just did start looking all around herself to find were will her brother appear.

She almost jumped out of her skin when mocking voice said right in her ear "Boo"

Her head jerked toward the voice to see Natsu smiling at her amusingly.

Just when she was about to cast her next spell Natsu said to her "You pass"

Wendy stopped with her attack and looked at hi dumbfounded.

"What?"

"You pass" he repeated.

"I can't pass just like that!" she protested.

"Being an S-class doesn't mean you have to beat everyone. Being an S-class means you are strong and that you'll keep getting stronger."

Wendy looked at him and shock her head "I don't want to pass like that!"

Natsu let out a sigh "Okay then... Beat me if you can"

With that he start letting his magic fill the air. After few seconds Wendy find it hard to breath.

Natsu started walking toward her as his magic warped around him leaving only his red gloving eyes.

With each step it was harder to stay on her feet. When he was meter away from her she fell to her knees.

"Wendy!" Charla yelled from the floor where she was lying unable to move from the pressure.

Wendy looked at Natsu who stopped walking.

 **"Why are you on floor Wendy?"** Wendy's eyes widened when she heard his voice.

 **"Get up"** he demanded.

Wendy could only stare at her brother. She was... she was afraid... of him... This was the first time that she was afraid of him.

 **"Prove me that you're stronger and Get. Up!"** he hissed

Tears appeared in corners of her yes "I..."

Natsu's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"I can't" she chocked out and started crying.

 **"Are you afraid?"** Natsu asked.

She could only nod. She bent her head down so she didn't saw when pain flashed trough red glowing eyes.

"Good"he said and her head shoot up when his voice was back to normal. She saw him smiling at her. That kind of smile she never seen on him. It was sad smile.

"What do you mean" she asked.

"That you pass" he said and bent down in front of Wendy who was still crying.

"B-but-" Wendy stuttered but stopped when two strong arms embraced her.

"Listen, Wendy..." Natsu whispered in her ear still hugging her.

She turned her head slightly.

"Fear is not evil" he said and Wendy's eyes widened slightly.

"But..." Wendy started but Natsu said again "Listen"

"It tells you what your weakness is."

He pushed her slightly so that they could watch each other faces.

"And once you know your weakness, you can become stronger as well as kinder"

"It's necessary in order to become an S-class wizard" he wiped her tears.

He got up letting her out of the hug and smiled "That's what you learned today."

"You pass"

Wendy smiled and nodded. "Thank you big brother"

She run and hugged him again. She then let him go and start running toward exit.

"We could go on a job together when get back home" Natsu called after her.

"I'll hold you on for that one" Wendy yelled back and grinned brightly. Charla flew next to her head.

"I'm proud of you my child" she said.

"Thank you Charla" Wendy said and smiled wider.

Back with Natsu he still looked were Wendy went out and whispered "I'm proud of you too, my little dragoness... my little... sister"

When Wendy get outside she saw master sitting on a rock. Next to him were Cana and Lucy. A little further were Gajeel and Levy and Gray and Loke.

When Wendy came there aster looked at her and Charla surprised. He then smiled and looked at the small group "I think this is it. Others failed I guess"

"Well there is always ne-" he couldn't finished as Elfman and Evergreen ran toward them "WAIT WE PASSED TOO!" They yelled in union.

Master nodded and smiled again "Right. So Cana and Lucy beat Freed and Bickslow." Everyone looked at the girls. "Gray and Loke defeated Juvia and Lisanna. Gajeel and Levy fight against Erza" Everyone looked at them wide eyed. "Elfman and Evergreen defeated Mira"

"How?" Gray asked looking at Elfman and Evergreen. They both blushed and just stuttered something about catching her off guard.

"And Wendy and Charla passed Natsu" Everyone's jaws fell on floor and Wendy just smiled nervously.

"Poor Mest ended up with Gildarts" Makarov said. Everyone nodded at the word 'poor'

"So now lets begin with the second part of exam" Makarov grinned.

"You have six hours to find master Mavis's grave that is on this island" he said and raised his hand as he yelled "BEGIN!"

 **End of chapter 35.**

 _So how do you like it? Thanks for all your amazing review and can't wait to read more of them so please review. I will update next chapter in a week or two. Thanks for reading :)_


	36. Chapter 36- Zeref

**Chapter 36:**

"Charla do you have any idea where we could find First's grave?" Wendy said looking down at white exceed in her hands.

"Well lets see..." Charla said putting her finger on her chin "By the way this island is build I would say it's at the top of the Three or maybe at the bottom but I doubt it would be that simple"

"I thought about that my self..." Wendy said sadly 'I wish brother is with us'

"We walk nearly two hour around this island and I still have no idea were we should go..." Wendy said.

As she finished a large shadow covered her. Wendy froze in her track and looked shakily up to see massive monster looking down at her. Monster roared and Wendy and Charla paled.

"AHHHHHH!" They both cried in union as they started running from monster who was right behind them "THIS ISLAND HATE MEEE!" Wendy said running as fast as she could.

 ****in camp that have Fairy tail mages built for those who are no longer competing****

Natsu was leaning his head on the three trunk while his body was on one of higher branches of the three where he could see whole camp. He heard Wendy's scream with his sensitive ears and smirked 'That monster's not that dangerous'. He looked down to see Mira cooking in outside oven and Lisanna helping her, Happy was munching his fish happily without the care in the world, Panther Lily was next to him eating kiwi, Gildarts, Freed and Bickslow went back to the guild about half an hour ago. Juvia went into the forest after her Gray or something, Erza ate her cake happily at the table so that leaved Mest... Natsu looked around looking for black haired man. When he didn't found him he frowned. That man was weird. The man claimed to be someone's student... 'Who did he said he learned from...' And master said he participate in trials before but Natsu couldn't remember who was his partner and above all that he don't remember ever seeing the man in the guild before but everyone else seemed to know who he was so Natsu didn't question that much since he was barely in the guild anyways. 'But still... He doesn't even smell like someone from the guild...'

He was brought out of his thoughts when Mira called him "Hey Natsu! Do you want to eat something?"

Natsu looked down at her and smiled "No thanks I'm not hungry"

Erza didn't seemed to like his answer since she walked next to Mira and yelled "We all are going to eat so you will eat with us!"

Natsu's expression darkened as he hissed at Erza "Do not give _me_ orders"

Since he was pretty high Erza could not see his face so she didn't saw his glare and yelled back "You are not in a good mood today. Is something wrong?"

At that he just put his emotionless face back as he thought 'Not in a good mood? I'm always in 'good mood' around Mira and Wendy and only them so whats so weird to her?'

"Well?" a demanding voice brought him back to reality as he looked down on Erza again and hissed again with more venom in his voice then usual "Are you commanding me to answer you?"

Erza hearing his tone gulped and said quick "No" before she walk away hurriedly. Mira frowned at the way Natsu spoke and looked at the three trying to find a way to get to the Natsu but then he saw that tere were no branches low enough for her to reach them 'How did he get up so high?' her frown grown as she said in worried voice "Natsu... Is there something wrong? You seem a little grumpier then usual..."

He didn't look down at her. He turned his head and huffed 'I'm not grumpy!'

Mira seeing she won't get an answer walked away.

When she was back with the others Natsu looked at her and frowned slightly. He then jumped from the branch that was surely 30 meters in the air and landed on the ground without making a sound. "Sorry Mira... I just didn't get much sleep lately.." he said behind Mira who turned her head quickly and then frowned "Are you alright?"

Seeing her worried Natsu nodded and said "Don't worry... just nightmares. I have them a lot lately. I have feeling something bad will happen soon"

Mira smiled at her boyfriend and hugged him "Don't worry, nothing bad can happen as long as I... we have our dragon watching over us"

Natsu smiled and they kissed. There was a whistle in the background and Natsu shot a glare at Happy who just smiled widely "You liiiiike her"

Natsu just rolled his eyes and Mira giggled.

 ****back in the forest****

"Do you have any idea where are we going?" Evergreen whined looking at Elfman.

"No" Elfman said with frown but then grinned "But I'm sure we'll figure this out! Like a real MEN!"

Evergreen whacked him over his head with her fan and said in annoyed ton "I'm not a man!"

Elfman pouted. They start walking again as Elfman rubbed his sore head.

 ****back in camp****

Natsu was sitting next to Mira and eating his lunch when his sensitive nose caught a smell Acnologia described him so many times.

* * *

 **"Natsu... There is something I need to tell you"** Acnologia started.

* * *

Natsu's head jerked up toward the scent. In a second he get up from the table and started running toward the forest.

"Natsu? What's going on?" Mira yelled after him but he didn't answer. In a mater of seconds he was out of her sight.

* * *

 **"There's a man, stronger then anything you could imagine. I owe that man a favor."**

* * *

He kept running trough the threes.

* * *

 **"The man speed my dragonfiction and in return I swore to do one favor for him"**

"What kind of favor?" Young Natsu asked.

 **"He said I will find out when the time has come"**

Natsu looked at the ground.

 **"But listen, I do not fear this man but you should"**

Natsu looked at him angrily "I'm not weak as some stupid human!"

 **"You are weaker then him you brat!"** Acnologia roared and Natsu took a step back in fear.

 **"After I leave, if you ever encounter this man there is possibility I won't be far."** Natsu smiled then thinking his father will take him with him then.

 **"So run"** Natsu smile disappeared in an instant.

"Why?"

 **"Who knows.."** Acnologia said.

* * *

Natsu stopped for second to sniff the air then turned to the right and kept running even faster.

* * *

 **"There is a foolish believe that the man control me but he don't"**

"How will I know who this man is?"

 **"His smell is different then any normal human. He smells old,..."**

* * *

He still ran.

* * *

 **"...he smells like dead grass and trees, like dead nature mixed with blood but above that all he smells..."**

* * *

Natsu could now see the clearing.

* * *

 **"like demon"**

* * *

He jumped in the clearing.

* * *

 **"Who is this man Acnologia?"**

* * *

He was standing on a cliff and beneath him he saw dead trees and grass.

"Who are you?" he could hear Evergreen's voice.

He didn't even pay attention to their smells being so close to the _man_.

Elfman stood next to Evergreen.

He followed their looks to find them looking at the black haired man that was the source of the smell.

* * *

 **"Zeref"**

* * *

"Get away from me!" Zeref yelled.

"Who are you to talk us what to do?" Elfman yelled "And tell us who you are!"

"There is no time run!" Zeref yelled again as a black magic circle appeared beneath him.

Natsu's eyes narrowd.

Elfman and Evergreen's eyes widened when from a man shoot black magic energy. They don't have enough time to dodge it.

Just before they were touched by the magic someone jumped on them and pressed them on floor saving them from weird magic this man had.

When magic died down Elfman and Evergreen looked up and sensed that who ever jumped on them to save them had now jumped in front of them.

They were beyond surprised to see Natsu standing in front of them bearing his teeth at the stranger.

"Natsu?" Evergreen said confused to see him here.

She wasn't answered as the stranger started to talk.

"N-Natsu?" he asked weakly and Natsu just keep glaring at him.

"It's really you!" Zeref exclaimed happily with tears of joy in his eyes.

Evergreen and Elfman stared wide eyes at Natsu's back.

Natsu just become annoyed.

"How do you know me?" he asked.

At that Zeref seemed hurt.

"So you don't remember me, huh?" he said tears still going down his face.

"What are you doing here?!" Natsu growled.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know someone knew of this island" he said in apologetic ton.

In the blink of an eye Natsu was in front of the man and punch him straight in the face.

"Don't give me that crap!"

Zeref smiled sadly at Natsu as he slowly stood up.

"You're still not strong enough to beat me" he said quietly so Elfman and Evergreen didn't hear him.

"We never meet before!" Natsu growled.

 **"Now leave"** he hissed so cold and with such venom in his voice that every living thing that would heard him would freeze in spot. Elfman and Evergreen were no exception.

Zeref's eyes grow wide in that moment. "No not again!"

This time black energy that encircled the man before come out much faster. Natsu didn't have time to dodge.

Elfman and Evergreen watched in horror as everything that came in touch with it died in an instant.

"NATSU!" they cried in union.

Evergreen wanted to run toward Natsu but Elfman stop her.

"What are you doing?! We have to get him out before is to late!" she screamed.

"It's to late already Ever" Elfman said sadly.

The magic energy cleared and leave Zeref standing in the middle and Natsu on the floor lying face first. He didn't seem like he was breathing.

Evergreen started crying and Elfman just stared in shock. Fairy tail's strongest wizard was lying dead on the ground.

Zeref stared in shock unable to move 'No... no... NO!' he started panicking.

"What have I done?!" he cried holding his head.

"Ma **d** e **m** e e **ve** n a **ng** ri **er,** th **at's** w **h** a **t** " came a muffled voice from Natsu's still unmoving body.

Then Natsu's hand moved and he pushed himself up to his knees and slowly stood up dusting his pants.

Natsu then shoot a glare to Elfman and Evergreen "W **hy ar** e y **o** u s **til** l h **ere**? **G** et a **way** f **ro** m **he** r **e!** "

There wasn't any room for arguing in his voice so Elfman just draged Evergreen as fast as he could yelling "You better come back!"

Natsu then turned his head toward Zeref who gasped seeing Natsu's face for the first time after his magic hit him. His right side of face was covered with scales and if you could see his teeth you would see that they were all dragon like. His right hand was also clawed and cowered with scales.

"Wha... What is this Natsu?" Zeref asked.

Natsu looked down on his hand and said "Th **at** **da** mn s **p** ell o **f** y **ou** r ha **s** so **met** hin **g** to **d** o w **ith so** me ki **nd** **of** c **urs** e, r **ig** ht?"

Zeref could only nod in shock and said "It's death magic"

"I g **ues** s **yo** u m **esse** d **u** p w **ith** this f **o** rm, d **am** n" Natsu growled.

"This form?" now Zeref grew curious about this "What did Acnologia do to you?" Zeref asked seriously

Natsu shoot a glare at him " **He g** ave **dra** go **n** 's h **ea** rt and **my** dra **gonfi** cti **o** n is **ov** er too s **o I hav** e t **w** o m **or** e for **ms**."

At that Zeref grew angry for some reason "That damn dragon!"

Then suddenly an explosion was heard in distance and Natsu's head jerked toward the explosion. When he turned his head back Zeref was gone. His sent gone as well.

" **Da** m **mi** t" Natsu growled.

 **End of chapter 36.**

 _Next chapter: Ultear_

 _How do you like it? If anyone didn't figure it out that explosion was sign that Grimoire heart made its appearance. I'll update in week or two. If you have any question I'll be happy to answer. Please review and thanks for reading :)_


	37. Chapter 37- Ultear

**Chapter 37:**

"D **am** m **it!** **Dam** m **it!** **How** co **u** ld **I l** et **him g** et awa **y**!" Natsu yelled as he ran trough the forest toward where he heard the explosion.

'And that idiot demon, Lilith! She knew Zeref was here! That's why she didn't want to tell me! Oh! When I get my hands on her!' he thought then looked at his right arm 'And what the fuck am I going to do about this?! Mira will kill me!'

Suddenly, in the sky exploded something like red fireworks.

Natsu's eyes grew wide and he felt like he swallowed a rock. 'Enemy?! Here of all places?!'

All around the island every Fairy tail member saw that red fireworks that Erza fired.

Natsu stooped for a second and sniffed the air. " **So** me **thi** ng b **ig i** s co **mi** ng! **"**

He heard another explosion and started running again even faster then before. If you would seen him now only thing you would see was black blur.

He saw a clearing and he could smell smoke coming from there.

"Wendy! Get away from him!" He could hear Lily's voice.

'Wendy?!' Natsu thought and jumped over a fallen tree finding himself between Panther Lily and a tall, dark skinned man. He took quick glance behind Panther Lily, who was in fighting stance facing tall man, and saw Wendy, Charla and Mest.

"W **ha** t i **s go** ing **on he** re?" Natsu demanded but no one answered him since everyone watched him with wide-eyes.

"Who... no... What are you?" said a tall man, his mouth still hanging open in surprise.

Natsu looked at him annoyed and opened his mouth to answer but Charla decided to step in "Natsu! That man is from Grimoire Heart! He's our enemy!"

Natsu's eyes narrowed and he glared at the man. "A **n** d M **est**?" he asked and Mest's eyes widened in surprise.

Lily answered this time. "He's working for the council"

Natsu's head turned toward Mest who straighten up and said "That's right! Fairy tail! And my real name is Doranbolt"

"Wh **at** ar **e y** ou **doi** ng **in Fai** ry ta **il, Na** mel **ess?** " Natsu growled. Wendy's eyes widened slightly. Mest just got annoyed "Nameless? I just told you my name! It's Doranbolt. D-O-R-A-N-B-O-L-T!"

Before Doranbolt could blink Natsu was only few inches from his face growling from back of his throat. Dornabolt start sweating and gulped. Member from Grimoire Heart, who was silently watching, raised his eyebrows in surprise 'So fast!' he thought.

"I **hea** rd yo **u the** fi **rst ti** me, Na **mele** ss **. Now t** ell m **e what** counc **il wa** nts w **ith Fa** iry **ta** il **?**!" Natsu growled.

"Isn't it obvious?!" Doranbolt asked and then smirked "It's what council always wanted- to disband this troublesome guild"

"Wrong thing to say..." Charla whispered.

The next thing Doranbolt knew he was flying trough the clearing after being punched straight in the face with Natsu's fist.

"Oww" Doranbolt moaned holding his hands over his bleeding nose "That hurt you bastard!"

Natsu glared at him with his famous I'm-gonna-kill-you glare and Doranbolt shut up.

"List **en w** ell, Namele **ss.** D **o yo** u really **think y** ou'll b **e ab** le t **o di** sband Fairy **tail? You are** tryi **ng to** hurt F **airy t** ail. You imp **os** ter, lyin **g ab** out being a **Fairy t** ail memb **er, dar** ing t **o p** l **ac** e a f **oo** t on ou **r holy** islan **d. Do y** ou rea **lly thi** nk **we** w **ill** jus **t st** and **by a** nd w **ai** t fo **r yo** u to come a **t us**? O **f course we** won' **t! We.**. n **o, I wi** ll never st **and by** and wat **ch as** you hu **rt my** gu **il** d. **I don'** t ca **re wh** o my e **nemi** es a **re; de** mon, drag **on** , h **uma** n, **arm** y, cou **ncil.**.. I **don't c** are. W **ho ever** t **ry to** ev **en lay** a fing **er on** my guild **I'll sl** augh **ter them** witho **ut a moment h** esitat **ion** " While talking this Natsu was walking slowly toward Doranbolt and now was standing right in front of him. Dornabolt was now shaking under Natsu's magical pressure that was slowly leaking from his body.

"N **ow** r **un and t** ell t **ha** t to t **ho** se **bastar** d **s i** n co **unc** il, N **am** el **es** s" Nastu said and smiled wickedly. Doranbolt didn't even nodded before he disappeared using his teleportation magic.

Natsu's face became emotionless again as he looked at Wendy, Charla and Lily. He now noticed how injured they all were actually. He turned his attention to the dark guild member and asked with blank expression.

"D **id yo** u d **o tha** t?"

The man didn't answer but repeated his question "What and who are you?"

The man was really having trouble trying to tell what the teen in front of him was. His right side of body was cowered in scales completely and his eyes didn't look normal... They were almost dragon-like.

Natsu glared at the man because he didn't answer his question.

"M **ayb** e you **heard of** me... **My na** me is N **ats** u Sou **leat** er..." Man's eyes widened. He knew that name "... s **on of t** he blac **k drago** n of **apocal** ypse; dra **gon kin** g Ac **nolo** gia, drag **on prince** and ch **aos dr** ag **o** n"

"Interesting... so rumors were true, you really are a dragon. Very well then, my name is Azuma, one of Seven kin of purgatory"

Natsu now noticed something on the sea smoking. "A **nd t** hat is?"

"Council was getting tiring, don't you think so?" Azuma asked. And then looked at the sky "Well it was nice to meat you but now I must go..."

And before Natsu could grab Azuma was already merged with earth.

Natsu looked at Wendy who was sitting at the ground looking at Natsu. Lily and Charla were also looking at him and his new appearance.

"Natsu, why were you calling Doranbolt Nameless?" Lily asked confused.

Wendy answered instead of her brother "In dragon culture it is a custom to learn a name of your enemy before you kill him or he kill you. Using that name in fight and not forgetting it after you kill your enemy is the same as saying that you acknowledge your opponent. It's very big dishonor if your opponent doesn't want to use your name and it means that he sees you as something lower then trash. 'Nameless' is just nicer way to say 'I would rather acknowledge dirt under my feet than you'."

Charla and Lily looked surprised and looked at Natsu who only nodded before he knelt down beside Wendy and asked her " **Ar** e yo **u ok** ay?"

"Yes, I'll be fine but what happened to you?" she asked.

"A **certa** in so **meo** ne w **ith** ma **gic h** e c **anno** t con **tro** l." Natsu answered looking at his right arm. Wendy wanted to ask more but she knew she won't get any answer.

Natsu stood up and dusted his pants and held out his arm to help Wendy stand up. He puled her up when she put her hand in his but soon stumbled and almost fell because of her injuries and exhaustion. Luckily Natsu catch her before she fell and put her on his back telling her "You' **re not** alrig **ht. Let** 's go to the c **amp so so** meone c **an** take **a bet** ter lo **ok at y** ou"

Wendy smiled and nodded. Natsu then picked exceeds in one hand and start walking toward the camp.

While they were walking Natsu asked Wendy "Can you tell me what happened?"

Wendy nodded with her head resting on her shoulder.

 ****flashback- Wendy's POV****

I and Charla were walking trough the forest looking for master's grave.

"Oh, hi. Wendy, Charla. I didn't think I'll see you around here" a voice said behind us.

Me and Charla turned around to see Mest smiling at us.

"Wendy is still in exams. Why would you think you wouldn't see us around here?" Charla said and sweat-dropped.

Mest rubbed the back of his head sheepishly "Right... I guess I didn't think too much about what am I saying"

"By the way congratulations Wendy for defeating Natsu. You must be really strong" He said with smile.

Wendy turned red "I- I didn't defeated Natsu. He let me pass. I will never be strong enough to beat him"

"Don't say that child! You will become stronger then he is. I'm sure in that" Charla said with smile and motherly voice.

Wendy blushed again "T-thanks Charla but I don't think that's even possible"

 ****stop-flashback- normal POV****

"Of course it's possible. You should have more faith in yourself Wendy" Natsu said with warm voice but his face didn't match his voice since it was emotionless as it was most of the times. Wendy blushed again.

 ****play-flashback- Wendy's POV****

"Well... anyway..." Mest started "I'll go now. I don't want to hold you back since you have limited time"

He turned to leave when a rock only few centimeters from me and Mest exploded.

We turned around with wide eyes only to see no one there.

"Who's there?!" I yelled getting in fighting stance.

For few minutes there was silence but then a face started to appear on a tree. My eyes grew even wider as human-like figure started to separate from the tree trunk.

After few more seconds we stood face to face with that tall man from Grimoire Heart.

"Hello there" Man said.

"Who are you?!" asked Charla as wings appeared on her backs.

"Are you from Fairy tail?" man asked and Wendy only nodded.

Then in the sky we saw red fireworks.

Charla's eyes grew wide "Are you the enemy?!"

Man just looked at the fireworks until it disappeared and then just shudder with his shoulders "Most likely"

"Who are you?" I repeated Charla's question.

"I'm from a dark guild called Grimoire Heart" man said and then lifted his arm and another explosion appeared but this time hitting me.

"WENDY!" Charla yelled and flew toward me only to be caught in another explosion.

"Mest run!" I yelled.

Mest hesitate but when he turned around Panther Lily jumped in front of him out of nowhere. He hit him and Mest flew into the rock.

"Lily?! What are you doing?" Charla asked and stood on her feet.

"Who are you?" Lily asked in his battle form.

"I-I am Mest" Mest stuttered.

"Don't lie to me I know your not Mest! I was in the council and I know your form it!"

We gasped when we heard this. I looked at the Mest "I-is that true?"

Mest smirked and used his teleportation magic and appeared few meters away from Lily.

"Clever... "Mest murmured.

He was about to say something else but dark guild member spoke "Are you done?"

Lily turned his head and asked "And you are?"

"He's the enemy, Lily!" I yelled.

"Well then" Lily said and jumped at the man only to be sent flying by another explosion.

"Lily!" I yelled again.

On the horizon appeared ships and my and Charla's eyes grew wide. 'Council!'

But before we could say anything the ships exploded.

"There, this should take care of your problems, right?" man said.

"Council's battle ships!" Mest said in shock and surprise that council's ships were so easily destroyed.

 ****flashback end- normal POV****

"Lily then started fighting with the man and after few more seconds you jumped in." Wendy said with smile.

"Ok **ay** " Natsu said as he continued to run.

 ****with Makarov****

He was sitting happily next to the first's grave and drink beer from the bottle when he saw red fireworks in the sky. He spitted his beer out in surprise.

"Enemy?! Here?!" he yelled and jumped on his leg and started running "I won't let anyone disturb my children's exams. They waited to long for this!"

After few minutes of running he was at the beach and up in the sky he saw a big black airship with weird-looking heart on the front.

He knew the symbol. He started shaking in fury. 'How dare they to come on our holy ground?! How dare they to attack us?!'

He grew in size. Larger, larger, larger until he was in eye level with the airship.

 **"Be gone!"** his voice roared as he hit the airship with his fist. The ship fall apart only to be restored in few seconds. 'What?'

In the corner of his eye he could see someone flying from the ship to the island.

 **"You'll leave this island this instant or bare the consequences"** Between his arms started to form shining ball of light.

 **"I'll count to three"**

 **"One"**

A tall man with eye-patch with coat walked out and stood before Makarov.

 **"Two"**

"Is that Fairy law?" a man asked with sickly sweet smile.

Makarov's eyes grew wide. **"M-master Precht"**

"Long time no see kid"

 **"Y-you joined a dark guild?"** Makarov said in disbelief.

"No... I'm the founder of this guild" Precht said.

 **"Turn around and I'll let you leave, master Precht"** Makarov said after few seconds.

"I don't think I'll do that. Oh, and call me Hades" Hades/Precht said with smug smile.

 **"In that case..."** Makarov said and in his hands the light shined again.

 **"THREE!"**

 **"FAIRY LAW!"**

As the light started expanding Hades put his hands together and yelled "Grimoire law!"

Black light shined between Hades's hands. When the two lights collided they dispelled one another.

 **"H-how?"** Makarov asked in disbelief, his eyes wide with shock.

Hades's hands glowed again and from them shoot something like chains made from magic. The chains hit Makarov and he started falling on his back. In the midair he start shrinking to his normal size and just before he hit the ground he flipped in air and landed on his feet. He looked up only to see Hades standing few meters in front of him.

"Why are you in a dark guild?" master Makarov asked former Fairy tail mage.

Hades answered with another question "What is exterior, and what is interior, Makarov?"

"This world is full of things that cannot be measured as merely good or evil." he said with evil smile.

"Good or evil, Fairy tail mentality should never change" Makarov said with frown.

"HAHAHA! You really learned how to talk, kid" Hades said laughing.

"Don't call me kid! You're not part of my family anymore!" Makarov said clenching his fists.

"To think the day would come when I would have to crush Fairy tail in this fashion" Hades said smiling evilly.

"I will not give you my guild!" Makarov yelled.

"So you intend to defy me, kid?" Hades said and then started preparing his spell.

Makarov didn't say anything. He just start making different hand signs preparing his own spell.

Hades moved his hand and around the two appeared a magic circles.

'An amatearsu 28 formula magic seal?! In an instant?!' Makarov thought shocked.

"You cannot beat me, kid" Hades said before magic circles made explosion

Makarov activated his own spell and protected himself from explosion but while he was concentrated on his spell Hades made more magic-chains and caught Makarov's feet with them. He swung his arms and the chains fallowed motion throwing Makarov trough the trees.

Makarov hit another tree and fall on the floor. He stood up and looked at Hades who made a gesture with his hand and another set of magic circles appeared around Makarov.

"Wh... What is this...?!" Makarov yelled in disbelief.

He looked at Hades only to see smug smile. He immediately crossed his arms in front of his chest and yelled "Maximum defense seal: THREE PILLAR GODS!"

Hades's smile only grew as he said in calm voice "Amaterasu 100 formula"

 **BOOOM!**

Whole island shook from the explosion.

When the smoke cleared Hades smirked looking at barely standing figure of Makarov.

"As expected from the man I had hopes for. I can see now why were you able to support the guild for 48 whole years." Hades said smugly.

Makarov looked at Hades. His vision was blurry and it needed every last bit of his will power to stay standing. He started falling but stopped himself with shifting his feet.

"Hm?" Hades said and raised his eyebrow "Something wrong, kid?"

Makarov raised his head and glared at Hades. Blood flowing from his forehead down the face form cut on his forehead.

Hades started speaking "We've both grown old..."

"Ughh" Makarov let out a groan of pain.

"Here is the point where men who walked different paths meet..." Hades said.

Makarov finally being conscious enough to talk said "Y... you were a great master... You taught 'Harmony' to us... and led us on the proper path."

He took a breath and looked Hades in the eyes "What... happened?!"

Hades walked toward Makarov and looked back in his eyes. After few seconds of silence he raised his fist and hit Makarov in head causing him to hit the ground... hard.

Makarov looked at Hades blinking and trying to stay conscious.

Hades turned his back to Makarov and started walking away "'Magic' was originally born in darkness. The power was oppressed and feared. But gradually, 'Magic' became an everyday phenomenon, and a time when it could even be called human culture came. But tracking back the roots of 'Magic', when I arrived at Zeref..." he paused and turn his head slightly so that Makarov could see part of his face "I saw... what can be called the 'Essence of Magic'."

He turned his back to Makarov once again. By now Makarov looked like he was unconscious. Hades was wrong... Makarov's eyes snapped open and he jumped at Hades. In the blink of an eye Hades turned his head and fired a beam of magic that pierced Makarov right trough his stomach.

'It isn't... over yet... reach... the one who will inherit my will...' Makrov thought as he hit the ground half dead and unconscious.

 ****unknown location****

A hooded figure walked trough the desert. For some reason he stopped suddenly and looked to the left.

"What is... this feeling?" asked a certain lighting mage with lighting-like scar across his right eyes.

 ****back at Tenrou island- with Natsu and Wendy****

Natsu ran toward the camp thinking about Zeref. He unconsciously growled in frustration but immediately wanted to kick himself when Wendy asked worriedly "Natsu... Is something wrong?"

"I **t's noth** ing" he said not turning his head.

Natsu stopped suddenly and Wendy almost fell from his back.

"Natsu?" she asked but her answer came when glowing orbs fell from the sky and surrounded them. As soon as they touched the ground the orbs transformed into humans.

Wendy's eyes widened. There were at least two hundred men and every last one of them was a mage. She was still pretty exhausted and she surely wouldn't be able to fight with them. She looked at the enemy. They were all already in fighting stance, their weapons prepared.

She then felt being put gently on ground and looked at Natsu worriedly "Brother...?"

"Yo **u st** ay her **e. I'** ll tak **e car** e o **f them** " he said in monotone voice.

When he stepped toward them they took a step back. This pink haired teen in front of them was radiated with so much magic power that they were questioning themselves if it was even possible. Not to mention that his right side was covered in black and red scales and his slitted eyes were really unnerving.

They stood there for few second and then on unseen sign they all lunched themselves toward Natsu who didn't move one inch.

A second before they all hit him he said " **Dr** a **go** n sla **y** er sec **ret** art: chaoti **c extinct** ion: de **vil's trap!** "

Underneath them appeared a pentagram with Natsu in the middle of it. On every point of pentagram formed five red pillars an magic shined on its lines forming a wall with at least hundred enemy mages inside the wall.

Natsu raised his hand and between those lines in pentagram magic shined before it exploded.

When explosion calmed down it only left Natsu standing in the middle of it. Ground on where the pentagram was was burned and cracked, dead forever. Wendy looked at him in disbelief. On the ground was piles of ashes that few moments ago were those mages. Remaining enemy mages took a step back in fear.

"He's too strong!" someone shouted and when they were about to run and man with red eyes and blond hair jumped in front of them.

"You're just too weak" he said and raised his hand with his palm facing them. Second later a black fire formed around them and the last thing you could here from them were their agonizing screams of pain.

He smiled madly at Natsu "You on the other hand seems like an worthy opponent"

Natsu glared at him "Y **ou kil** led **yo** ur ow **n com** rades" he said coldly.

"So? You killed half of them too!" the man said laughing "And by the way that was one truly magnificent spell! You're a dragon slayer, right?"

Natsu now smiled creepily at the man who seemed confused about his smile. "W **ron** g"

Man raised his eyebrow confused "But you just said 'Dragon _slayer_ secret art'"

Natsu chuckled madly confusing the man even more "T **rue, tr** ue... I **just** use the s **pell I u** sed w **hile** I w **as** s **til** l a h **uma** n"

Man seemed to be taken aback slightly at that statement but then laughed "And what are you now? A lizard?"

Natsu's eye twitched "No **... bu** t you'l **l be** not **h** ing m **or** e th **en** as **hes on** ce I'm **do** ne w **ith** y **o** u"

Man laughed "That's funny! I mean.. you actually think you can beat me! There's no human that can beat me! HAHAHA!"

"Well as I said, I'm not human" Natsu said annoyed.

"Well then.. why don't you introduce yourself."

Natsu smirked "I'm sure you heard of me... Natsu Souleater, Sounds familiar?

Man's eyes widened. He heard about him, that's for sure. I mean who didn't? 'Black dragon' of Fairy tail. Man who single-handedly destroyed countless dark guilds, killed countless Zeref's demons... the rumors say that he even killed dragons.

Man nodded.

"I' **m g** lad y **ou hea** rd of m **e. But** I'll **still i** ntro **duce** my **self pr** operly. M **y na** me is N **atsu Sou** lea **ter** , so **n of** d **rago** n ki **ng Acnolog** ia. **Ch** aos dr **agon of F** air **y ta** il" Natsu said smiling his famous wicked smile.

Man gulped. So that rumor was also true... He truly did turned into a dragon. Soon Man smiled widely. This man is a real challenge!

"You maybe are a dragon but you'll never be able to defeat a power of god. I'm flame god slayer Zancrow!" Zancrow shouted with smug smile.

Natsu's eyes flashed with excitement. "The **n lets** see wh **at can** yo **u do, flame** god sla **yer Zan** crow. T **he last god sl** ayer **I fou** ght was Lil **ith** and **she** was p **retty go** od if **I may** say. I nee **ded to u** se my **demon fo** rm to b **eat h** er."

"Lilith? Who's that?" Zancrow asked raising his eyebrow.

To his surprise Natsu looked at him disappointingly "S **o yo** u're **not a** r **eal go** d sla **yer, rig** ht? You **weren't** thou **ght by** a god?"

Zancrow burst in laugh "God?! You can't be serious! Gods don't teach humans! That's just stupid!"

"You're the one that's stupid" Natsu said glaring.

Zancrow narrowed his eyes "Who are you calling stupid? Lizard?"

 ****somewhere else on the island****

A beautiful, pale-skinned woman with dark purple hair and brown eyes stood on the shore. She wear a battle suit that is sleeveless and skin-tight, being divided into 3 sections; the main body of the suit and the legs of the suit from the thigh down are both white with black patterning, with the space between them being a deep brown. The entire suit is trimmed with gold patterns, and she sports a matching white headband.

Next to her stood a teen girl. She has short, pink hair and bright green eyes. She wears some sort of gold wing-like headgear around her ears. Her uniform is a tight, purple leotard with brownish thigh-high boots that have white stripes at the top. Over her uniform, she wears a red cape with a golden lining around the edges. The cape's left-shoulder portion has the symbol of Grimoire Heart in white.

"Finally Meredy! We found him! Zeref is here!" said purple haired women who couldn't be older then 19.

"I'm so happy for you..." Meredy said and looked at the women next to her and smiled brightly

"Ultear"

 **End of chapter 37.**

 _Next chapter: Natsu vs. Zancrow_

 _Thanks for all amazing review and I hope to read more of them. I'm so sorry I didn't update sooner and I'm sorry to say that I don't know when will I be able to update again. Most likely it will be in a weak or two but I can't promise anything. Anyway... Ultear showed up, Zancrow will fight with Natsu and Makarov is left in the forest bleeding! I can't wait to write new chapter but that stupid school just won't give me any time to do so. I hope you liked this chapter and if there's anything you wanna know I'll be happy to answer your questions. Please review and thanks for reading :)_


	38. Chapter 38- Natsu vs Zancrow

**Chapter 38:**

By some miracle Wendy was able to pull herself, Charla and Panther Lily away from the fight that was about to begin. She didn't want to get caught in something like that. She could tell just by looking at Natsu's face that this Zancrow-guy will be happy if he gets out of here alive but it will be another miracle today if he does.

Zancrow on the other hand didn't seem to worried about the whole thing. His crazy smile never leaving his face. "So lizard? What's it gonna be? You getting killed by my hands or you running away?"

Natsu's eyebrow twitched " **R** un...? Yo **u re** ally t **hin** k I **gonn** a r **un fr** om **a w** ea **kling li** ke y **o** u?"

Well that at least made Zancrow's smile disappear... if only for a second... "Wh **o ar** e you ca **llin** g **a we** akling, yo **u fre** ak?"

Zancrow grinned as he watched Natsu let out a shaky breath. "What? Afraid already? Gonna cry?"

Zancrow blinked and Natsu was gone. His eyes widened and before he could even say something he heard whisper in his ear "Y **ou mis** understoo **d, t** hat was **n't m** e tryi **ng not to** cry... th **at w** as me tr **yin** g **not** to te **ar yo** u a **pa** rt"

Zanrow jumped and turned his head so fast you could hear his bones clicking. He saw Natsu standing there looking at him with dead eyes.

"How did ya do that?!" Zanrow asked with nervous smile.

"I **ra** n" Natsu said as his famous twisted grin find its way on his face making his scaly face looking even more creepy.

Zancrow frowned and yelled "Don't lie to me! Now feel the wrath of a god..." Zancrow sucked air in his lungs "Flame god's BELLOW!"

A torrent of black flames erupted from his mouth. Natsu jumped away from the flames on the nearby tree. The flames went only few centimeters from the tree and Natsu could feel the heat. Zancrow grinned "Not bad! Now let's see how will you avoid this..." Zancrow jumped toward Natsu and Natsu jumped at him.

"Flame God's Scythe!" Zancrow shouted as he formed a scythe of black flames off of one arm and swung it down at Natsu who raised his right arm that was cowered in scales. Black scythe hit Natsu's right arm making Zancrow's grin widened. His happiness didn't last long when his scythe that should've cut right trough Natsu's hand just scratch his scales leaving tiny cut from where few drops of blood dripped. In his surprise Zancrow lowered his guard. Horrible mistake that Natsu waited. Natsu grinned and pushed magic in his feet pushing himself in midair above Zancrow's scythe catching him completely off guard as he found himself behind Zencrow yelling "Ch **aos** dragon **'s iro** n f **i** st!"

He hit Zancrow in head sending him crashing into the ground. Natsu landed gracefully few meters away from Zancrow who was lying in small crater.

"Oww~" he moaned as he rubbed the back of his head. God, that hurt! He wouldn't be too surprised if it actually cracked his skull.

"H **ad en** ou **gh**?" a cold voice behind him made him jump. He wasn't sure what was in that voice that made his hair stand on end.

Zancrow, despite the pain in his head stood up and grinned "Are you crazy?! I didn't have this much fun in years!"

Natsu's face twisted into a smile "O **h rea** lly? Sho **uldn't yo** ur attacks **then be a** t least a lit **tle more po** werful?"

Zancrow scowled and growled "Why you...Try this! Flame God's Explosive Flame!"

He released a massive stream of black flames at Chaos dragon from his arm by launching his arm forward in a punch-like motion.

This time Natsu sucked in the air yelling "Chaos dragon ROAR!"

Natsu opened his mouth and released massive tornado of black and red energy. When the two attacks collided there was big explosion fallowed by bright black-and-red light. Explosion lifted the dirt in the air around few miles making it impossible to see anything as Natsu flew trough the air landing on his feet few miles away from where he originally was. He made a step back sniffing trough the air trying to find Zancrow. It didn't took him to long to find him moving in his direction. Obviously the dirt in air already lifted in that clearing where Zancrow landed but here was different story. Tall trees shilded this part from wind as well as from sun so right now Natsu was relying on his nose and ears. Sniffing the air for few more seconds he smelled something that made his heart miss a beat... well it would if he actually had a heart in this form.

'Master...' he thought as his nose smelled unmissable metallic smell of blood mixed with purity and oak smell (Makarov's smell)... blood... unmistakable.. that was Makarov's blood. And there was a lot of it in the air. The dust lowered down on earth making it a little more visible. Enough visible for Natsu to see Makarov's small body lying motionlessly on the ground with big hole in his stomach.

'He needed help fast or he'll bleed to death!' Natsu thought and looked around like he was expecting to see something that could help... or maybe _someone._ But then again it was foolish for him to think that Wendy would already be here. Now that he thought about it Zancrow should come to this place soon...

"Flame God's Kagutsuchi!" sudden yell made Natsu jump to the side barely avoiding massive tornado of hot black flames that actually burned him this time. He looked at his left hand that was pretty badly burned and sighed.

'Another scar in the collection... yippie...' he thought sarcastically.

His eyes moved to laughing figure on the tree

"Aren't so tough anymore, huh?" Zancrow said holding his stomach and laughing his ass out.

"I **must c** omplim **ent yo** u... N **ot man** y peopl **e actu** ally we **re abl** e to sca **r m** e" Natsu said in cold voice that didn't give any sign that he felt any kind of pain... well the truth is he really didn't feel anything.

Natsu's face became emotionless as he watched Zancrow jumping in the air yelling "Flame god's BELLOW!"

Natsu held out his right arm and said in calm voice "Dra **gon sla** yer lost **art: bla** ck h **o** le"

In his outstretched hand appeared black ball that looked like whole universe was in it yet it was palm-sized. Zancrow's attack was just sucked in like it was nothing and black ball disappeared.

Zancrow stared at Natsu with wide and fearful eyes "H-how do you know that technique? Black hole is spell of Shadow god!"

Natsu smirked "I h **ad privi** lege to **see g** od Sh **adō us** ing it **so I ad** justed **it for m** y Cha **os m** agic"

Zancrow gaped in shock... this man... no monster... turned god slayer spell into his own. He knew that master Hades once tried to do something similar but he never succeeded. To think this little pipsqueak did something like this was truly astonishing. He was fighting against someone able to do something not even master Hades was able to do. He was starting to doubt that he'll win this fight.

"B **ut su** re it's **no** t n **ear a** s powe **rful** as god's" Natsu said with twisted grin.

"Monster" Zancrow said shocked.

Natsu frowned as he jumped and muttered something under his breath. His fury _glowing_ in his eyes. Zancrow didn't have time to dodge because he was frozen in shock. Natsu's nails turned into the claws and something started dripping from the claws as he hit Zancrow directly in his head.

Zancrow hit the ground. He shook his head trying to get rid of sudden dizziness and headache as he slowly stood up looking at Natsu who was grinning like mad man. Zancrow looked at Natsu closer. Something was off about him. He froze when he saw dragons's eyes that glowed red. Bony wings were growing on his back. Bony tail, just like the wings without any flash or skin, trailed behind him. Zancrow's eyes widened in horror when skin on Natsu's face started to peal off off it leaving only bloody flesh behind it. In front of Zancrow's eyes the teenager's skin started to peal off off his entire body and soon after the skin flesh fallowed leaving only bloody skeleton that somehow still looked like it was grinning. Skeleton's teeth were all sharp and dragon-like and his eyes (that were still there) were glowing even more brightly. Blood flowed down Skeleton's face like tears.

Natsu's skeleton head tilted to the side making it look even more scarier then it was.. if that was even possible.

 **"Are you afraid?"** Dragon-like Skeleton asked in mocking voice. When Skeleton opened its mouth thick trail of blood came out of its mouth

Zancrow was frozen in fear. Not able to speak, to move, to think...

Bony Creature made few slow steps toward Zancrow.

'RUN!' Zancrow screamed in his head trying to move his body but without success. His body just didn't want to listen.

With every second Creature moved closer Zancrow's eyes grew wider. When Skeleton was close enough to touch him it raised its clawed yet bony hand and touched Zancrow's forehead with thin finger.

Sudden pain rushed trough Zancrow's body. His hands started to hurt so much. Too much... Like someone was skinning him alive. His eyes looked at his shaky hands and to his horror the skin was already falling off off them.

He looked at Skeleton that was still right in front of him.

"Please... make... this... stop" Zancrow said trough clenched teeth trying not to cry out in pain.

Skeleton just titled its head again sounding a little disappointed at the man's request **"But now we'll be the same"**

* * *

Wendy was sitting behind the tree. She saw Natsu's last attack and she immediately recognized it, it was the same attack he used to defeat Gildarts 2.0; 'Dragon slayer secret art: demon lord: nightmare awakened'. She was actually surprised to see him using that spell since he can use it only when he's in his demon form but she guessed that ha was able to use it because of those scales on his right side.

She watched Natsu as he looked at Zancrow with cold eyes. His face matching them.

When Zancrow started screaming like he was in pain she had to cover her ears. The screams were so loud. She looked at Zancrow and her eyes widened in horror and shock as Zancrow tore his own skin from his flesh.

'What on Earthland did Natsu made him dream?!'

Natsu just stood there looking at the man with emotionless face.

After few more seconds Zancrow ripped his own hearth from his body leaving him an bloody unrecognizable pile of flesh and bones.

"Drag **on slay** er sec **ret art:** Elem **ent Tak** e Ov **er: Ea** rth m **as** ter!" His eyes shined brown and he made motion with his hands and earth opened swallowing Zancrow's body before it closed again.

Without another word Natsu walked toward still lying master. He truly hoped that old man wasn't dead. Even though he would newer admit it he truly cared for the old geezer. Wendy fallowed her brother direction with her eyes and almost fainted when she saw master lying on the ground in his own pool of blood.

Natsu knelt down by the old man and put two fingers on Makarov's neck trying to find a pulse. He almost jumped when he heard Makarov speaking "Don't bury me too..."

Natsu smiled at the old man before he registered what he just said

"Yo **u s** aw wh **at I d** id?" Natsu asked quietly.

Makarov nodded before coughing "I don't know what spell did you use tough..."

" **We n** eed some **thing to p** atch **you u** p" looking around like he'll find some bandages in the woods. Well he didn't find bandages but that blue-haired girl that slowly walked toward them will be even better. Of course if she can even use her magic right now since she was barely walking with Lily and Charla helping her. Natsu stood up, ran toward her and picked her up before she could say anything. He put her down next to Makarov showing her his wound.

"Do you have enough magic to heal him?" Natsu asked almost hopefully.

Wendy gasped seeing the wound but then started crying "N-no.." she choked out between sobs.

Charla was now crying as well and Lily was just looking in the ground quietly.

"I'm... ***** sob ***** so ***** sob ***** useless!" Wendy cried out.

Makarov smiled weakly at a girl he considered his own daughter or granddaughter "You're... not useless Wendy... You are very... strong... and *cough* in the end... we all have... to die sometimes..."

 **End of chapter 38.**

 _Another voting! Do you wish Makarov to die or is he going to live?_

 _You have three chances to guess who will be the next guild master if he dies. This idea is in my head for some time now. I was originally planning on killing him here but then again I'm pretty sure some of you will hate me if I actually do that so I want to hear what you guy want on this one. Review! Review! Review! I'll be making new chapter soon so hurry up and write for what are you voting. It's good that today we didn't had school so I had time to write this chapter. I'll be waiting for new review and thanks for reading :)_


	39. Chapter 39- For my family

_Voting results:_

 _Kill him-8_

 _Don't kill him-14_

 _So obviously he'll live. I apologize to those who want him to die but this was voting so... yeah... he'll live._

 _ ****previously****_

 _Makarov smiled weakly at a girl he considered his own daughter or granddaughter "You're... not useless Wendy... You are very... strong... and *cough* in the end... we all have... to die sometimes..."_

 **Chapter 39:**

Wendy could only cry. She never felt so useless. Not even when Natsu was in dragonfiction process. Charla was hugging her trying to comfort her even tough she was crying herself. Lily just kept staring with disbelief in his eyes.

Silence filled with sobs was broken when light chuckle escaped Natsu's lips.

Everybody looked at Natsu confused, even Makarov turned his head looking at Natsu with blurry sight that was slowly fading.

Charla was more furious then confused at his actions "ARE YOU LOST YOUR MIND?! HOW CAN YOU BE LAUGHING IN THE TIME LIKE THIS?! DON'T YOU CARE AT ALL?! I REALLY START THINKING THAT YOU AREN'T HEARTLESS MONSTER BUT IT SEEMS I WAS WRO-"

She stopped when she looked at him. She immediately regretted what she said when she saw his eyes. That eyes she saw for the first time in her life. Eyes that looked more human like this then ever before... Eyes that had sadness in them, deep sadness that seemed to take over whole his face. Pain that was so deep and regret that shouldn't be in the eyes of someone who had only 18 years.

"N-Natsu?" Makarov asked weakly thinking he started hallucinating.

"Why in hell are you talking about death when nobody is going to die today..." Natsu said looking at Makarov with weak smile.

"B-but Natsu *sob* I don't..." Wendy started but never finished.

"I don't care what will happen to me but you are not going to die. Is that clear?" Natsu asked looking at Makarov. Second later they could feel him gathering his magic.

"What are you doing?" Lily asked shakily.

"Well try to imagine Fairy Tail without this old fart. That just don't sit right with me" Natsu said with small chuckle.

Despite the situation Wendy smiled weakly. Natus rarely joked about anything and... wait a minute Natus _never_ joked. Something was wrong. Natsu's next words confirmed that.

"Dragon slayer forbidden art: life drainer: death door" He put his arms above Makarov's small body. Wendy watched with wide eyes how Makarov's wound slowly closed in front of her eyes. A strong cough brought her attention back to Natsu. Her eyes wide. Natus's hands started to shake but he didn't remove them from their position above Makarov's body. He started coughing blood and color from his face disappeared completely leaving him pale as ghost. Dark circles appeared under his eyes like he didn't slept for months. Only when Makarov's wound was completely closed did Natsu removed his hands. His eyes closing as he start falling back.

The last thing he saw was Wendy's mouth opening and closing and tears going down her face. 'She's probably yelling my name...' he thought and whispered "Don't cry..."

* * *

"Natsu? Natsu?! NATSU!" Wendy kept yelling his name when his eyes start closing. Her eyes burned with hot tears that started flowing down her cheeks.

She almost missed when soft whisper escaped Natsu's lips "Don't cry"

She hugged his limp body that always was cold like ice but now it just worried her further.

"What did he do?" Lily asked no one in particularity and was actually surprised when he heard an answer.

"He healed my wounds... but the problem is... he didn't use magic..." Makarov said as he sit up completely unscratched.

Charla looked at master with relief "Master you're okay!" then she registered what he just said "What do you mean he didn't use magic... then how-?"

Makarov cut her off knowing what she'll ask "He used..." Makarov closed his eyes in grief "... his life force"

Lily looked at him worried and confused "And that means...?"

"You see... once a wizard spent all his/her magic he/she will recover it in relatively short time...but once a wizard spent all his/her life force he'll..." Makarov looked at Natsu and let out a sob "...die" Lily and Charla gasped. Wendy didn't listen what they were talking. She just stop hugging Natsu and put his head gently in her lap looking at his pale face and small trail of blood that was flowing down his chin from his mouth.

"But he healed you... isn't that the same magic Wendy uses?" Charla asked he master.

"Well... yes and no... In basics it is the same... and his healing could actually healed much faster and much grater wounds... even recreate a lost limb... but it also comes with much greater price... Depends about the wounds... he needs to give that much of his life force as close to the death is the wounded one. In other word he gives his life force to the Wounded putting Natsu in near death state and Wounded in completely healed and alive state"

Charla, Lily and Wendy gasped. Wendy heard last part what Makarov said and started crying even harder.

"Right now Natsu gave... almost everything of his life force... It will recover... however I don't know how long it will take him to recover even a small fraction of it..."

* * *

 ****back in camp****

Lisanna and Mira were just cleaning the table in the camp when they saw red fireworks.

"Enemy?" Lisanna asked surprised. Mira frowned and looked from where fireworks just came form. Erza just went there half an hour before. She turned her head to the Happy who stopped eating his fish looking at fireworks. It's been over an hour since Natsu... left too.

"Happy! Go, find Erza and find out whats going on!" Mira said and Happy quickly put last bite of fish in his mouth before yelling 'Aye!' and flying into the woods.

"Lisanna get ready to fight... We don't know how close they are" Mira said and Lisanna nodded. They prepared their magic. The feeling of boiling magic in their veins and magic gathering around them filled the air. There was silence for around five minutes and then...

 **BOOOM!**

Air around sisters exploded sending them flying.

"AAHHH!" They yelled in surprise more then pain. Lisanna landed with one knee on ground and Mira landed on her feet in crouch position.

"Who's there?!" Mira yelled angrily. She slowly stood up and looked around but no one was there.

"Look here" A voice said from a tree. Mira and Lisanna looked at the tree only to watch with wide eyes as a figure emerged from a tree.

"Who are you?!" Lisanna asked.

"Call me Azuma" Azuma said with smirk.

"Prepare for fight Lisanna" Mira said and Lisanna nodded.

Azuma raised his hand and air exploded again but this time sisters jumped out of the way.

"Sister! Use Satan soul!" Lisanna yelled as she transformed into her tiger soul.

"I can't use it over and over again..." Mira said.

Azuma raised his eyebrow "Sister... Don't tell me... You're demon Mirajane!"

Mira glared at Azuma "That's an old name"

"But better be careful! When Mira gets serious she's crazy strong!" Lisanna yelled at Azuma and was about to attack him.

"Oh.. I see" Azuma made some hand sign and from earth shoot trees and warped around Lisanna making it impossible to move for her. She transformed back to her normal form.

A number 180 appeared in front of Lisanna as it's some kind of watch and it started counting down.

"Lisanna!" Mira yelled as she tried to free her sister.

"I can't move..." Lisanna said

"I want to fight the demon... if you don't defeat me Mirajane your sister will be blown to pieces in less then three minutes" Azuma said.

"YOU COWARD!" Mira yelled in fury.

"To fight with that demon I'll do anything" Azuma replied.

In blink of an eye Mira transformed in her Satan soul and flew toward Azuma. She flied over another explosion that Azuma maid and crashed her foot in Azuma's stomach.

'It doesn't look good... I don't have enough magic to use this for too long' Mira thought 'But I have no choice!'

"Gguogh" Azuma moaned as he came crashing into the tree. He soon stood up with grin "This is it...! This feeling..."

"It's the best!" he yelled as Mira sent another kick in his head sending him flying again. He flipped in midair and raised his hand catching Mira off guard as air around her exploded again sending her flying backwards.

"Urgh!" Mira cried out in pain. Mira took a glance at Lisanna who noticed it "MIRA DON'T WORRY ABOUT ME! CONCENTRATE!"

It took all Mira's will power to concentrate at Azuma when number on clock in front of Lisanna was already on 113. Azuma used distraction and sent another round of trees that caught Mira's arms and legs. Mira struggled to break free but without success.

"Chain burst!" Azuma yelled the spell as trees around Mira exploded. Luckily she was fast enough and break free just in time to escape the explosion.

She flied straight toward Azuma as she withdrew her fist readying it for a punch that she sent straight in Azuma's face. Unfortunately Azuma dodged the punch.

"RELEASE MY SISTER!" Mira yelled readying another spell.

"Strong.. very strong... It's been a while since I had this much fun!" Azuma said with smirk.

Her eyes glanced at Lisanna again. Clock was already on 62.

Azuma used the distraction again and with motion of his hand trees rose form the ground again striking Mira and sending her flying.

"What are you looking away for?!" Azma asked.

"AHHH" Mira yelled in pain.

"BURST CLAW!" Azuma yelled. Explosion hit Mira but she was able to compose herself before she crashed down "Soul Extinction!"

She sent her spell at Azuma and it exploded destroying everything in her path. When explosion died down to Mira's shock and horror Azuma was able to protect himself with his ability to control wood.

On Lisanna's watch was already 24.

"I expected no less from you Mirajane... Let's enjoy this a bit more"

Mira glanced at clock. 19. She squeezed her eyes before reopening them and flying toward Lisanna.

"MIRA!" Lisanna yelled.

"What are you doing?!" Azuma yelled furiously.

"It's futile! It won't unlock unless you defeat me!" Azuma yelled at Mira who was desperately trying to free her sister. "You don't have much time left! Show me how much serious you can get!"

"Sorry..." Mira said as her Satan soul disappeared. She hugged Lisanna. "I don't have enough power to defeat this guy right now"

"Eh?" Lisanna asked confused.

"It's impossible for me right now" Mira said softly to Lisanna.

"Mira..." Lisana said.

"But I believe that there is someone in the guild who can" she smiled weakly at Lisanna.

"What.. are you talking about Mira...?" Lisanna asked crying.

"So.. your sister is going to forfeit here, but..." Mira said to Lisanna "...you don't need to worry,"

Clock showed 1. Azuma could only stare wide-eyed at two sisters.

"Lisanna"

"You're the one person I won't let die again!" Mira said.

"MIRAAAAAAAAAaaaaa-!" Lisanna's yell was silenced by the sound of the explosion that destroyed whole section of the forest.

Explosion died down and dust cleared. Lisanna could only stare with wide eyes in front of herself. Mira was lying on her... unmoving.

Lisanna slowly moved her sister from herself.

"M-Mira?" Lisanna asked looking at her sisters face. Azuma walked away.

"Mira... no... you have to wake up..."

"Hey... wake up..." tears went down her face "...Mira..."

"Come on... You know what will happen if you don't wake up..." Lisanna sobbed "I'll cry... then Elfman will cry... entire guild will be sad... and... and you know what Wendy said will happen to Natsu if you die..."

Azuma stopped in his tracks to hear what will Strauss sister say... that pink-haired dragon was on completely different level then anyone else.

"... he'll die too... you know... so Wendy will have to cry over him too..." Lisanna knew she was babbling but she couldn't think of anything else to say "Come on Mira! Wake up!"

Azuma started walking again.

 ****somewhere else in the forest****

"Finally" purple haired woman said "My dream will come true..."

Woman smiled softly "Once I have my hands on Zeref... I will be saved"

Leafs rustled behind her.

"Who's there?!" She asked as she turned around quickly.

"Looking for me?" answered a voice.

Woman's eyes filled with tears of joy "Zeref!"

When she saw the man she froze.

"I see... so you are the peoples that disturb my peace.."

She started shaking. Those eyes...

"It's sad..." said Zeref "How you've managed..."

 **"To anger me..."** Zeref growled as his eyes glowed crimson.

 **End of chapter 39.**

 _So Makarov is alive and well. Thank you all for reviews and I hope everybody liked this chapter. If there's anything you wish in future chapters, if you have any idea or some questions I'll be happy to answer and maybe use some of those ideas. I don't have anything more to say so please review and thanks for reading :)_


	40. Chapter 40- Vision where all ends

**Chapter 40:**

"Why isn't this working?!" Wendy yelled in frustration. Her hands glowed with weak green light. She was still low on magic and she knew she didn't have enough magic to do much just like he didn't have enough to help heal her master. And she hated being so damn helpless!

"Wendy... you should stop..." Charla said quietly.

"NO! I CAN'T! I... Just... can't" Wendy said shaking her head.

Makarov stood beside Wendy looking at her useless attempts to wake up Natsu. She was kneeling beside Natsu's body trying to get some life energy back in his body. He was quite surprised when she said that she could force his life force to restore faster _(A/N: She did something like that to bring Jellal back from almost death state in Oracion seis arc in manga)_. But the problem was she needed almost all her magic to do that and right now she barely had any of it. Not to mention that for some reason she wasn't able to do anything. She couldn't heal even small cut and she should still be able to do that.

Makarov looked at Natsu's body. His eyes were still closed. Dark bags under his eyes seemed to get even darker. Even though he was as cold as ever there was sweat on his forehead like he head a fever or something. Not to mention how pale he still was and that just helped to emphasize those black scales that were on right side of his body. Wait a second...

"Wendy, concentrate on those scales and try to remove them first!" Makarov said hoping he find the answer to why Wendy's magic didn't work. She didn't questioned his reasons believing her master knows what he's doing. Charla and Lily on the other hand wanted to know why he would said such a thing.

Charla voiced their thoughts "Why do you think that would help, master?"

Small man frowned while speaking "It is clear to me that those scales were work of dark magic. He was exposed somewhere to dark magic and it most likely affected his demon form. So if I'm not mistaken Wendy's magic should help remove it since she uses pure magic."

Lily and Charla nodded at explanation.

 ****in newly restored camp****

Lisanna was kneeling next to her sister who was still unconscious but surely alive. She looked around. Mira, Elfman, Evergreen, Gajeel... They were all lying there in the makeshift bed. Gajeel and Levi were the first one to fight the enemy. Gajeel barely defeated them while Levi ran away to find help. She was found later by Erza and Juvia and that was the moment those red fireworks have been fired by Erza.

Levi stood beside her, in the moment her eyes looked on Gajeel's chests that were slowly rising and falling. Evergreen and Elfman fought against some weird guy named Rustyrose who was part of Grimoire's 7 kin of purgatory. They lost and were hurt pretty badly but Elfman was able to carry Evergreen all the way back to the camp.

"They'll be alright..." Levi said quietly.

Lisanna looked up to her and smiled weakly "Yeah... I guess you're right" then she looked back at Mira and her lips trembled "But still.. they are so strong... Sister and brother were defeated... Gajeel too..."

Levi put a hand on her shoulder making her stop as she looked up at Levi.

"You don't have to worry so much. Don't forget about Erza, Cana, Lucy, Juvia, Wendy, Lily, Charla, Happy, master and Natsu. They are still out there kicking enemy's but. I mean, think about it. We have dragon at our side!" Levi said and Lisanna smiled at her friend. A rustle behind them made them tense up as both of them quickly turned and took battle stance. Levi prepared her magic pencil ready to do everything she can to protect her fallow guild members.

"Scratch Natsu from that list" came a familiar voice that belonged to no one else then their master. He came walking from the forest with Panther Lily carrying Wendy in his battle form, Charla was walking slowly behind. Their eyes widened when they saw who was master carrying. He was using his titan magic so he was big enough to put Natsu's human body on his back. They immediately noticed that he was deadly pale but they couldn't see anything that would cause him to be like this. There wasn't any wound on him and the only blood was coming from his mouth.

Lisanna started running toward them thinking 'If they were able to defeat Natsu... I don't think we have a chance at even scratching them... I just hope he's alright!'

Lisanna took Wendy from Panther Lily who returned to his smaller form. She then noticed that Wendy was still awake.

"Are you okay?" Lisanna asked worriedly.

"I'm fine.. I just used too much magic" Wendy said. She smiled weakly thinking 'I'm glad I was able to remove those scales from Natsu's skin. He seems like he's already healing faster'

 ****flashback****

Wendy started using her magic to remove scales from Natsu's skin without question.

Master and Exceeds watched her in expectation hoping this'll work. Imagine their happiness when scales started to peel off of his skin turning in ashes when they touched the ground.

They all smiled as Wendy proceed to remove all scales from his body.

 ****flashback end****

Lisanna nodded with relief. She then nodded toward Natsu "What happened to him?"

Wendy looked away not wanting to meet her eyes. "He used his life force to heal master's wounds since I was too weak to do so myself."

"You are not weak Wendy!" Lisanna said frowning.

Wendy's eyes filled with tears "B-but I..."

Lisanna smiled warmly at her little friend as she laid her down on one of the beds.

"No, no, no" she said waving her finger like mother scolding her child. "No crying" She smiled at Wendy again "Remember. You promised Natsu you would not"

Wendy wiped away her tears and smiled back. Natsu was lying in the bed next to hers. You could barely see his chest rising and falling.

"You should rest too Wendy" Lisanna said and Wendy only nodded before she lied her head down and fall in restless sleep. She didn't want resting when her friends were out there fighting but she didn't have choice.

Charla was sitting next to Wendy. She suddenly tensed up. In front of her eyes appeared pictures.

 _Blood... Smoke... A dragon. A black dragon that looked like Natsu but he had blue lines instead of red ones. He was preparing to unleash his roar. Black wing covered her sight of the dragon. Then... bright light before everything was consumed by darkness._

Suddenly she could see normally again. Lily was standing in front of her with worried expression.

"Are you alright? You started shaking all of a sudden" he asked and Charla nodded. She was still shaking a little. She had visions of future before. She truly hoped that this was just some kind of nightmare even though she was awake.

"I'm fine..." she said finally. Lily didn't seem to convinced but decided to drop it for now.

 ****with Ultear****

"Ugh..." Ultear groaned as she collided with the tree. Zeref walked toward her. His eyes still glowing red.

"What do you want?" Zeref asked appearing behind Ultear kicking her in the back.

"AAHH!" she cried in pain. 'How can I be thrown around so easily?! I know he's Zeref but I'm one of the 7 kin?! SO HOW?!' She yelled inside her head.

"You want my power?" Zeref asked calmly. He walked toward Ultear who just started getting back to her feet.

She looked him in the eyes and just when she was about to use her own attack Zeref raised his magical pressure making it hard to breath. She gasped in surprise and fell on her knees.

 **"Or maybe you want my brother!"** Zeref growled. Magic started leaking around him.

'Brother?!' Ultear thought as her eyes widened in surprise and fear.

 ****with Lucy and Cana****

"Uhh... That stupid goat.." Lucy groaned as she got back to her feet.

"Yea.. no kidding..." Cana said with annoyed tone.

In front of them was white human-like goat in black suit.

"What are they even looking for?" Lucy said as she draw one of her key.

"Heck if I know..." Cana said as she take few cards in her hands.

"What are we looking for, you ask." Goat said "Not _what_ , _who_ "

Cana and Lucy narrowed their eyes.

"You maybe heard of him. His name is Zeref"

Cana's and Lucy's eyes widened in surprise.

"Z-Zeref?" they said in union.

 ****with Ultear****

Ultear was standing over Zeref's unconscious form.

"You may be a legendary black mage. But in your 'sleeping state you're no match to me.

 ****flashback****

Just before Zeref unleashed his final attack at kneeling Ultear his glowing red eyes turned back to black. He stopped himself from using that spell and stumbled back holding his head. Magical pressure that was holding her on the ground disappeared and as soon as she felt that she jumped on her feet. A sphere appeared floating above her hand.

Not wasting the opportunity she said "Arc of time: FLASH FORWARD!"

The sphere multiplied and flew toward Zeref knocking him out. Then with swing of her hand trees grew from the ground binding Zeref. They warped around his wrists and ankles holding him firmly.

 ****flashback end****

Ultear straighten her self wiping blood from her lips. She looked at Zeref seriously. She then got crazy look in her eyes as she smiled, then chuckled before she started laughing like maniac.

"I got him!" She yelled enthusiastically "I GOT ZEREEEEEEEFFFFF!"

 ****with Lucy and Cana****

"Open, Gate of the golden bull! Taurus!" Lucy yelled as sound of the bell rang trough the clearing where she and Cana fought against goat-man.

"What can I do for youuu, my pretty lady?" Taurus asked with hearts in his eyes.

Cana hearing this sweat-dropped and Lucy face-palmed herself.

She then pointed at goat-man and said "Just fight that goat over there"

Taurus looked at where Lucy pointed and his eyes grew wide "Capricorn?"

Lucy and Cana looked at him surprised.

"You know him?" Cana asked.

Before Taurus could say anything a new voice said "Yea.. He's a celestial spirit. One of the Zodiac twelve; 'The Goat' Capricorn"

Everybody turned to see Loke and Gray standing there.

"Loke?" Cana asked surprised to see him here.

"He's one of the Zodiac?!" Lucy screamed.

"Yea" Loke said "And I would like you to leave this fight to me"

"What?! Why?!" Gray yelled/asked.

"He can use magic that decreases abilities of humans that are around him but since I'm not human I don't have to worry about that"

"Well that explains why my attacks had so little effect on him" Cana muttered.

"Lucy go! I'll take care of this" Loke said looking Lucy in the eyes.

Lucy looked at him uncertainly "We'll take care of this. You don't need to worry your beautiful boody!" Taurus said

Lucy nodded and then said "Okay but you better come back to me! No matter what!"

"Sure!" Loke said and then looked at Taurus "You should go with her"

Taurus nodded before returning to spirit world waiting to be summoned.

After that Cana, Gray and Lucy ran with Lucy taking one last glance at Loke.

When Lucy and the others were out of sight Loke said "Regulus, give me power."

 ****time skip- with Lucy and others****

They were running trough the forest when one of the Lucy's keys glowed. She smiled happily.

"Loke won!" She said to the other two who smiled as well.

"That's great!" Gray said.

"We should split up and try to find others" Gray said after they ran for few minutes in silence. They stopped.

"Yea... You're right" Cana answered.

"I don't know is that the best thing we should do right now..." Lucy said worriedly.

"Yes but we need to find enemies as quickly as possible" Gray said. Cana looked at her purse before taking out few cards with their pictures on it.

"Here. We can communicate with this util we meet again" she said.

"Great!" Gray said "Then let's go"

And with that they split up.

 ****with Lucy****

'It will be the best if I go first to the camp. They most likely put there those who were hurt so I'll go help there if anything is needed. If not then I'll just go and try to find Erza or maybe...' A picture of pink-haired teen that was tearing his enemies with his claws flashed before her eyes. She sweat-dropped 'Better Erza'

With plan in her head she started running toward camp but was stopped when she heard something behind her. She quickly turned and her eyes widened comically when some giant, fat man was about to stomp on her.

She jumped barely avoiding it.

"Who the hell are you?!" She screamed. The next thing she saw made her almost falling on ground in disbelief. White skinned giant was hiding behind a tree shaking.

"Screaming won't get you anywhere... I'm one of the 7 kin of Grimoire hart, Kain Hikaru... I'm really strong you know" he said still shaking.

Lucy sweat-dropped.

"Yeaaa" Lucy said sarcastically.

"Anywaayyy... Since you're from dark guild that threatens my family I'll fight you" Lucy said.

"Oh... Okay!" Kain said "Now! Behold!"

Kain reached inside his coat and took out a creepy looking doll.

"Mr. Cursey!" Kain yelled.

Lucy sweat-dropped at the name.

"Now give me some of your hair!" he yelled.

"Huh?! No way!" Lucy yelled taking a step back.

"B-but Ushi no Kokumairi _(A/N: name of his magic)_ needs some hair to work!" Kain said.

"I'm not giving you my hair!" Lucy yelled.

"Look.. If I put some of your hair on this doll (Mr. Cursey), just as you expected I'll be able to manipulate your movements! That's my ultra-super-cool-deadly dark magic!"

"After hearing that I'm definitely not going to give you my hair!" Lucy said.

"And besides! I'm sure you're bluffing! I never even heard of that magic before"

"If you don't believe me then here" Kain said as he out one of his own hair on the doll's head. He handed her a doll.

Lucy took the doll with blank expression. She swing the doll trough the air and to her surprise Kain, fallowing the doll's movements fly trough the air.

"HAHAHA" Lucy laughed.

"Wait a second!" Kain said.

Lucy's eyes flashed evilly as she smiled devilishly 'I'm spending to much time with Natsu...' she thought

"Take this!" Lucy said as she starched doll's legs.

"AHHH!" Kain screamed with anime tears running down his cheeks. Lucy made few more 'stretches' before Kain yelled "That's enough!"

He took doll from Lucy's arms "Now I'm pissed!"

He started running as did Lucy.

"AAAAAaaaahhhhh!" she screamed as she ran.

She jumped over a tree and right when Kain was about to hit her a tree flew in his head.

Lucy looked to see where did the tree came from.

Her eyes widened in fear when she saw purple haired woman standing on top of the tree with some man in her arms.

"Kain?" The woman asked surprised but quickly grew angry "Get out of my way!"

And with that the woman was gone.

"Lady Ultear!" Kain yelled after the woman.

'That was another of the seven?' Lucy thought.

After Kain watched her leaving he turned back to Lucy.

They looked each other in the eyes before Lucy started running again.

"AAAAAaaaaahhhhh!"

 ****with Erza****

"Puf...puf...puf..." Erza tried to catch her breath.

She just finished fighting that pink-haired girl Meredy and now Juvia and Meredy were lying unconscious. To make things worse this lunatic Azuma appeared.

"Requip!" Erza said preparing for the fight.

"Yes! Yes! You are worthy opponent indeed!" Azuma yelled with smile. Erza glared at him in her Heavens wheel armor.

 ****in camp****

Levi and Lisanna were talking about something. Makarov left to help his children so right now only Lisanna, Levi and Exceeds were here with injured. Sudden voice get them on their feet.

"Well, well, well... What do we have here" grey haired man said.

"Who are you?!" Lisanna yelled as she took battle stance in between the man and her injured friends.

"My name is Rustyrose, it's pleasure to meet you" Rustyrose said smiling.

Lisanna's eyes widened as did Levi's 'That's the man that defeated Elfman an Evergreen!'

 ****with Ultear****

'Now I finally have Zeref!' Ultear thought happily. She was carrying Zeref's unconscious form trough the forest. She put her finger of the arm that didn't hold Zeref on her chin thinking out loud "And that brother he talked about... I didn't know Zeref has a brother... And if he's on this island..." She smiled "I'm going to find him and take him with me as well"

 **End of Chapter 40.**

 _I'm so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry I didn't update sooner. The school is sooo annoying! I didn't had any time to write. I hope you're not mad at me. Anyway... About this chapter. I know there wasn't much Natsu moments in this chapter but I'll try to get him back on his feet in next chapter. When will I update again...? I have no idea... I truly hope I'll have enough time do it sometime soon. You can ask me any question you want any time you want. I'm on this site almost everyday to see if there's something you wanna know since I don't have enough time to write a chapter. Hope you like this chapter and please review._

 _Thanks for reading :)_


	41. Chapter 41- Mr Cursey

**Chapter 41:**

"HAHAHA! Oh, god! You're so pathetic! You only scratched me!" Rustyrose said laughing like maniac. He was standing above badly beaten Lisanna and barely standing Levi. Lisanna glared weakly at him. 'Only if Levi and I didn't get injured before...'

"Now to finish you off" He said with evil smirk.

Levi tensed as she waited for final blow.

"Arc of embodiment:-" He never finished as someone shouted behind him "Get away from them!"

Rustyrose turned around and Levi and Lisanna looked up to see none other then Freed and Bickslow.

"Freed! Bickslow!" Levi and Lisanna said. Finally something good happened.

"One and only babe!" Bickslow said grinning.

"Are you all right?" Freed asked not moving his eyes from smiling Rustyrose.

"We'll live" Lisanna said weakly.

"Well then... Get ready Bickslow! We are gonna make Ever proud!" Freed said smiling.

Magic filled the area as Freed and Bickslow prepared for fight.

"Lets's go my babies!" Bickslow said as his 'babies'started gathering magic in their mouth and in the same time Bickslow reached for his mask taking it off revealing his tattooed face.

"Dark Écriture: Absolute Shadow!" Freed said in serious voice.

Magic warped around Freed's body as his right eye glowed purple. When magic died down Freed looked like a monster from children's stories. Freed's upper body became covered in a dark armor, complete with large shoulder pads and a helmet with a menacing appearance; his hair became slicked back and protrudes from the opening in the helmet.

"You'll regret attacking our guild!" Freed said as he and Bickslow charged at Rusyrose.

"We'll see about that! Arc of embodiment: Jet Black Sword!" His hand turned in clawed black beast's arm.

"Let's have fun!" Rustyrose said as their attacks collided.

Bicklows 'babies' deflected Rusty's attack. Freed jumped over Bickslow and catching silver haired mage off gourd he fired his spell "Darkness Flare Bomb!" Freed created a sphere-like bomb made from dark energy and just when he was in front of Rustyrose he pushed his hand forward pushing the bomb in dark mage's chests. Rustyrose was sent flying but was able to get control of his movements as he flipped in air and landed on the ground on his feet skidding backwards until finally stopping.

He growled as he looked down on his burned chest and hole in shirt.

"That was my favorite shirt you bastard! You'll pay for the crime you committed!" he yelled dramatically. Freed and Bickslow sweat-dropped at the mage that was almost crying for his shirt.

"Arc of embodiment: hellhounds!" he yelled. A second later the ground around dark mage cracked and not long after that two tree-headed dogs emerged from the ground. Dogs had reddish fur and their eyes were completely black, no pupils, no iris, just black. They had long and sharp teeth and the foam was coming from their mouth. Long tail trashing madly behind them.

"What the...?" Bickslow said taking step back when one of the heads on one dog barked at him.

"Say hello to my friends" Rusty said to Freed and Bickslow then he turned to the dogs "Why don't you go to play with them so you can be better friends?"

Dogs barked loudly before running at stunned Fairy Tail mages. As thy run few heads howled in excitement. Freed snapped out of his shock first and said "Bickslow! Get ready!"

This snapped Bickslow out as they prepared to fight.

"Dark Écriture: Wings!" Freed yelled and on his backs appeared wings as he avoided just in time to beaten in half by dogs. Did I forgot to mention that they were the same height as Freed himself.

Bickslow jumped over the dog but he didn't saw dog's tail in time. The tail crashed in his head as he collided with the ground.

"Bickslow!" Freed yelled worried for his friend. Then much to his horror dog turned around and was about to bit off Bickslow leg. Bickslow didn't have enough time to move out of the way.

Thinking fast Freed yelled "Dark Écriture: Slay!"

He drew his sword and swung it at dog's head that was closest to Bickslow. Sword was warped in his runs as he swung it down creating powerful blast of energy that cut the dog's head. The dog howled in pain as he jumped away from Bickslow.

Bickslow not losing his chance get away before the dog got back. He still had two heads left after all.

Freed smiled under his helmet but his smile soon disappeared when a voice behind him said "Did you forget about me?"

Freed turned just in time to stop Rusty's 'Jet black sword' with his own sword before it collided with his head. He flew backwards after few seconds and got better look at Rustyrose. Said dark mage was now also flying on something that looked like wings that was attached to his legs.

Rustyrose noticed Freed's look and smiled "Do you like it? It's my 'Pegasus Wings'"

Freed ignored silver haired man and growled "Darkness Breath!"

He charged dark energy and molds it into the shape of a highly destructive tornado. Rustyrose, looking annoyed because he was ignored dodged Freed's attack and yelled "Arc of embodiment: Jet black sword!"

His 'sword' extended toward Freed who dodged it.

Freed looked for a second at Bickslow who was dealing with two hellhounds in the moment.

One of the remaining heads on former three-headed now two-headed dog howled and charged at Bickslow who was trying not to get eaten by the other one.

"I could use some help here, man!" Bickslow yelled to Freed just as his 'babies' pushed three-headed dog out of Bickslow way just in time for him to dodge clawed paw of other monstrous dog.

Freed pushed Rustyrose as he yelled back "I'm a little busy right now!"

Bickslow glanced at where Freed was and growled "Shit"

"Baryon Formation!" At Bickslow's command, all of his dolls position themselves in a pentagonal pattern. A large whirlwind is produced around the formation, and from the latter's hollow center a massive and powerful Magical beam is generated, which is subsequently fired towards one of the dogs. The three-headed dog didn't have time to doddge as it was destroyed by powerful beam. The dog fell on the ground with loud 'thud' before it turned to ashes and disappeared.

Bickslow jumped out of the way of remaining dog and panted as he did so. He used to much magic for that last attack.

Up in the sky Freed pushed Rustyrose in the tree and jumped down on earth next to Bickslow who smiled and said "Took you long enough"

Freed smirked behind his helmet "Shut up"

They both charged at the dog who was getting closer with each passing second.

"Dark Écriture:..." Freed started.

"Line Formation!" Bickslow yelled in the same time as Freed finished his spell with "... Slay!"

Two beams of purple light fired t the dog and went right trough each of its heads killing last dog.

Rustyrose came out of the bushes and growled when he saw his hellhounds defeated. He dusted his clothes and yelled "This ends now!"

Freed and Bickslow turned around and stood in fighting stance getting ready for next attack.

"Ghosts of Brittia!" Rustyrose enveloped Freed and Bickslow in a wave of ghost-like entities, which wrap around them. Freed and Bickslow looked around them at ghosts.

"You think this'll stop us?" Freed yelled.

"I know that! This is my most powerful spell and no one has ever escaped it!" Rusty's voice came from all around them.

Bickslow and Freed smirked. "I hope you're ready for disappointment!" Freed

"Dark Écriture: Swallow" A powerful wind formed around Freed and Bickslow as ghost-like creatures were sucked away by the wind.

Rustyrose stared at them in shock. "H-how?!" he asked.

"Don't be so surprised!" Bickslow yelled grinning.

"This just proves I'm more powerful then you are since I can do this only when my opponent is weaker then me" Freed explained and Rusty fell down on the ground.

"B-but that's impossible.." he stuttered looking at Freed and Bickslow and for the first time in his life he felt this uneasy felling. 'Could it be...' he thought 'Is this fear?'

"H-how?" He asked after few moments of silence.

Freed and Bickslow looked at each other and smiled "Because we have our family"

Freed dispelled his 'Absolute shadow' and said calmly "Dark Écriture: Seal"

And with that Rustyrose froze in the spot with runs on his forehead.

Bickslow laughed as he and his babies kicked unmoving man sending him flying to somewhere in the woods.

"High five!" Bickslow yelled as he and Freed clapped their hands.

Just then Charla and Lily came running toward them "We heard sound of fight, is everyone alright?" Lily sad.

Freed smiled "Yea... We're fine"

"That's good to hear" Lily said smiling.

"We should stay here" Charla said and Lily nodded. They left only few minutes before Rusty rose came. The were going to try to find Happy since no one hasn't seen him in awhile.

Charla and Lily then started working on Levi's and Lisanna's wounds while Bickslow and Freed talked about their whole situation. After about ten minutes a loud scream was heared.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHH! HELP MEEEEE!" Lucy said with anime tears running down her face as she run into the camp.

They looked at her confused but their eyes widened when a giant man came running behind Lucy trying to catch her.

Freed grabbed his sword and swung it at the man.

Lucy stopped running when she saw that and yelled at Freed "Don't let him take your hair!"

Freed looked at her confused but when he saw doll in man's arm he got the idea what was she talking about.

He jumped from the man next to Lucy.

"Who's he by the way?" Bickslow said as he joined the fight.

"He's one of the seven kin. Kain... somethin" Lucy said and Kain stopped.

"Hey I now your name! How come you forgot mine?!" Kain yelled pointing at Lucy.

Lucy screamed at him "How on Earth you know my name if I never told you?!"

Kain then looked at her like she grown second head. After few moments of staring at her he nodded "You're right! I really don't know your name!"

Lucy, Bickslow and Freed sweet-dropped.

"Not the brightest one, I see..." Bickslow said and sweat-dropped again.

Others just nodded their heads.

"Well now..." Freed said as he prepared for another fight. Bickslow ran at the giant and hit him in head sending him flying. What he didn't saw was that he hit him right where injured members were.

Freed glared at him "How about you watch what you're doing?!"

Bickslow just laughed nervously "Heheh... I got little carried away"

Kain's voice get their attention "Oh! I never put pink colored hair in Mr. Cursey!"

"Bickslow looked at Lucy who sighed "He named that doll"

Freed and Bickslow nodded. Then they all three realized what he just said. Only one man, or better to say dragon has pink hair!

They looked at each other and palled.

They looked at Kian who already had Natsu's hair in his fingers. He put strand of hair on Mr. Cursey's head and smiled.

"Look! Mr. Cursey now have pink hair!" He said as he straighten his doll and much to their horror Natsu raised from his bed with his eyes closed.

"Hey... Lucy... H-he can't use his magic right?" Bickslow stuttered.

"I-I don't know..." Lucy said trying not to piss her pants. She truly hoped he wasn't able to do that but then again once Natsu wake up he won't be happy about this...

They all seemed to have the same thought as they gulped in union. This just become much tougher then it was a second ago.

"We're so screwed!" Bickslow said and other nodded.

 **End of chapter 41.**

 _Next chapter: "I so gonna kill you for giving him my hair!"_

 _I know it's short but at least it was soon... right... So I hope you like this chapter and I would like to hear what you think about it._

 _Natsu's on his feet again just as I said he'll be... Soon Natsu and Ultear will meet and not to mention Acnologia's coming closer. I have so many ideas about that and I am so angry that I can't write it down when I have school. I don't know when will I update but who knows... maybe even this weekend. Please review and thanks for reading :)_


	42. Chapter 42- Wake up

_****previously****_

 _"Look! Mr. Cursey now have pink hair!" He said as he straighten his doll and much to their horror Natsu raised from his bed with his eyes closed._

 _"Hey... Lucy... H-he can't use his magic right?" Bickslow stuttered._

 _"I-I don't know..." Lucy said trying not to piss her pants. She truly hoped he wasn't able to do that but then again once Natsu wake up he won't be happy about this..._

 _They all seemed to have the same thought as they gulped in union. This just become much tougher then it was a second ago._

 _"We're so screwed!" Bickslow said and other nodded._

 **Chapter 42:**

"W-what are we going to do?" Lucy said as she took step back when Kain jumped in front of them with Natsu's sleeping body closely behind him.

"I have no idea..." Bickslow said sweating. Freed looked at Lily and Charla who was standing on their feet not sure what to do.

"Lily! Charla! You stay there! We'll take care of this while you protect others" Feed said and Exceeds nodded. Kain's voice brought attention back to him.

"Now let's see what can I do with this Pinky!" Kain said excitedly. Others flinched at the name, partially excepting Natsu to open his eyes and tear him apart. It actually seemed as Natsu himself twitched but his eyes stayed closed.

Kain then started moving the doll. Natsu bent his knees readying himself for jump. Freed and Bickslow stood in fighting stance. Lucy took another step back. 'I can't fight against him! He's my friend! I...' she thought as panic started taking over. She almost didn't hear Freed's voice.. almost

"Lucy... Lucy! Hey! LUCY!" Freed yelled and Lucy jumped in surprise after Freed break her train of thoughts.

"If you can't do this go to Lily and Charla!" Bickslow yelled and like on a sign Natsu jumped finally. Lucy shock her head as she jumped out of the way of Natsu's kick.

"I won't let you two fight alone!" she yelled. Determination shining harder by the second in her eyes.

And as she wanted to prove it she held out one of her golden keys.

"Open, gate of the giant crab! Cancer!" and with sound of bell Cancer appeared beside her.

"What can I do for you, my lady-ebi?" Cancer asked and then noticed Nastu who was fighting Freed and Bickslow.

"What happened to Mr. Souleater-ebi?" he asked as he saw his eyes closed.

"He's controlled by that fat guy" Lucy said pointing at Kain who was busy moving his doll. "Can you try cutting that hair that's on the doll but be careful not to damage the doll"

Cancer nodded as he started running toward Kain.

 ****with Freed and Bickslow****

Bickslow just barely dodged Natsu's fist only to be hit by his leg as he delivered a powerful kick spinning and elbowing Freed in stomach. Freed and Bickslow jumped as they groaned.

"We need to fight seriously if we want to win this. That idiot Kain is actually good in this" Bickslow said as he panted.

"Yes.. I know but it's good that he doesn't have Natsu's speed" Freed said as he ducked to avoid Natsu's flying foot. Bickslow didn't have that much luck since he was paying to much attention to Freed and when Freed bent down he was once again sent flying by Natsu's foot on his face.

"Ow... but he still have his strength..." Bickslow whined.

Natsu then took a rock in his hand and trow it. Freed and Bickslow looked as it passed completely harmlessly beside them.

Bickslow laughed "Seems he isn't to good with aiming"

They watched as rock flew and then their eyes widened in surprise as rock hit Cancer who was only inches away from cutting Natsu's hair of the cursed doll.

"Shit" Freed said quietly as Cancer disappeared with "I'm sorry...-ebi..."

"Cancer!" Lucy yelled worriedly.

Kain glared at her "You are making me angry again!" he yelled and started running after her.

Lucy let out a horrified shriek and started running in circles with Kain and Natus following her. It was really funny sight actually. Lucy running with tears flying behind her, Kain with his arms in front of himself trying to catch Lucy and Natsu running with his eyes closed. Freed and Bickslow sweat-dropped.

It seemed that Kain had enough of running since he threw the first thing he had in his hands at Lucy... and that happened to be Mr. Cursey. Lucy, not noticing that it was Mr. Cursey flying toward her ducked and the doll fly above her head. Imagine her surprise when Natsu flew above her as well.

"He'll hit Mira!" Freed yelled. And indeed he was flying right toward Mira. Kain was running toward his doll, Freed tried to draw some runs to stop flying Natsu but he didn't have enough time, Bickslow's 'babies' were flying toward him but it was all meaningless, Lucy was still sitting on the floor, her eyes wide in shock.

 ****unknown place- unknown POV****

It was raining heavily. I was practicing my kicks and punches on an old tree. I didn't really care that my arms were bleeding from all scratches they had. It didn't bother me though... I was used to it... being trained from my third year like this make me see this as normal. After all, only thing I remember before meeting Father is that black cloud of wind that killed my parents... Were those two people really my parents?... I don't know..

I hit one final time that stupid tree and it collapsed to the ground. I glared at tree.

A sound of flapping wings made me look up. A giant black dragon landed next to me. I could see he wasn't in good mood.

 **"Took you long enough to knock down that tree"** my Father said.

"Yea, yea.. What ever.." I said with pout.

 **"Just go at another tree"** dragon said with sigh.

"Fine... Acnologia" I said.

 **"Hmpf"** Acnologia said and turned his head

"Bastard..." I muttered under my breath.

 **"What was that, brat?"** Acnologia said in dangerous ton.

I tensed "N-nothing..."

Acnologia glared at me for few seconds before he laid down and closed his eyes waiting for me to finished.

Just as I was about to get started I heard him say **"On second thought bring me head"**

I didn't hit the tree and just looked at him. I knew full well what that meant.

"Whose?" I asked hoping not to hear... **"Human's"**

I clenched my fist wanting to say something but over the years I learned it's better not.

"Fine.." I said trough clenched teeth "'Till when?"

 **"Tomorrow"**

I sighed... There's small chance in that... I need to get hurried. I bent down and prepared for wave of pain as my bones shifted and wings grew on my back. I bent my knees as I took off and fly toward nearest village. Thinking about that.. maybe I'll find some wizards there. Those stupid humans called some before since I get in that village every now and then. It's population was already halved.

I landed near the edge of the village as my wings retreated back in my body. It took me almost half a day to get here and it was already dark now.

 _"...Pinky"_ I heard voice in my head and looked around jumping. No one was there so I just glared at my surroundings. I hate when someone calls me Pinky.

I walked toward village. It was around eight o'clock I guessed since there was still people around on streets. I sit on a rock near beginning of village waiting for everyone to get in their homes. I didn't want to raise panic by slicing someones throat in front of everyone. Four hours passed by until everyone was in their homes. Sighing I got on my feet and walked casually in the village. There was an old house with some sign on it. Since I just started learning how to read and this peoples didn't write on draconian I guessed it was an inn or something. I walked in and saw owner at the bar cleaning cups. The man looked up after hearing someone coming in and froze in spot. I recognized the old man. I ripped his daughter's head in front of him few months back.

"Y-you..." the man said in complete horror watching my cold eyes.

"Any wizard in here?" I asked in emotionless voice.

The man didn't seemed to know if he should answer or not. I glared daggers at him.

"Well?" I asked letting in my voice some of the irritation I felt.

"No..." he said. I rolled my eyes.

Here goes another member of family. I wonder if he had any other family left.

I disappeared and reappeared in front of the man crouching on bar and my sensitive nose catching smell of urine indicating that old man just pissed himself.

I raised my hand and put it on man's head reading to rip his head. Just before I did that I heard another voice in my head.

 _"He'll hit Mira!"_ My eyes widened as everything around me went black. I knew now that that man was part of my dream and remembered that Fairy tail was fighting with enemy.

'Mira!'

I remembered Wendy, Makarov, me healing his wound. I wasn't that child anymore! I have to wake up! I have to help! Wake up. Wake up, dammit!

WAKE UP!

My eyes shoot open. And I saw that I was flying trough the air with only few seconds before I crashed in Mira.

 ****normal POV****

Imagine Freed's, Bickslow's and Lucy's surprise when Natsu's eyes shot open when Freed said Mira's name. Their eyes widened even more when Natsu was able to flip himself in air and insted of crasing in mira he hit rock near her with his back. There was sickening sound of something cracking and others already thought that it was Natsu's spine but when Natsu fell on floor revealing cracked rock they had to hold back a sigh. Of course it was rock and not Natsu.

"Urgh..." Natsu's voice get their attention on him

He looked around with his cold dragon eyes. Everyone were just looking at him, even Kain. Mr. Cursey completely forgotten.

"Who sent me flying toward _my_ Mira?" he hissed in low voice.

Without a word Lucy, Freed and Bickslow pointed at Kain.

Kain seeing this huffed "It's not my fault entirely! They didn't catch Mr. Cursey"

Freed and others had to resist sudden urge to face-palm themselves.

"Mr... Cursey?" Nastu asked in emotionless voice.

Kain nodded and pointed at doll near Natsu's feet. Natsu looked at it and he saw his pink (It's salmon!) hair on the doll.

He closed his eyes as his eyebrow twitched. He knew all to well for what the cursed doll was used. He counted to ten so that he don't blow everything around him. 'Help someone, then let them take care of you and this is what happen!' he thought irritably. His magic sparked around him every now and then.

Natsu bent down and took the doll from the ground. He took his hair out and put doll in his shirt. Kain looked at him horrified.

"T-that's mine! Give me back Mr. Cursey!" he yelled.

"Shut up" Natsu growled and everybody shivered.

Natsu lit up his hand in his black-and-red magic and ran at Kain hitting him in jaw and sending him crashing in tree. Tree cracked and collapsed on ground 'Heh, I don't even need to touch the tree to knock it down' he thought with smug smirk that disappeared quickly. He then turned his head at three mages and they felt as temperature around them fell suddenly. He glared his famous death glare at them and said

 **"I so gonna kill you once this is over for giving him my hair!"**

He added his demonic voice in so that they get the message. They gulped and nodded quickly.

"Now let's go back to business... Where-urgh!" he collapsed on his knees as he coughed some blood.

"Natsu!" they yelled as they ran toward him but stopped when he held out his hand to stop them "I'm fine... just some aftereffects from that spell I used"

He then looked at Mira, in his cold eyes appeared something that was most likely concern.

"What happened to her?" he asked still looking at Mira.

"A guy named Azuma had trapped Lisanna and used her to make Mira fight him" Lily said.

"And then he blow both of them in air with explosions" finished Charla.

Natsu's eyes darkened. He knew all to well who Azuma was.

 **"He'll** **pay!"** Natsu hissed. His eyes glowed red.

Others took step back from him.

 **End of chapter 42.**

 _I know this wasn't anything special but well... I have kind of writer block right now... Well anyway I hope it's not that bad... In next chapter Natsu's gonna fight Azuma most likely. Ultear could be here too. Then master Hades is stepping on the scene. And I'll revel what Natsu eats since he's chaos dragon... and then of course Acnologia._

 _Oh.. and there is one idea I had in my mind. I was thinking about writing another story. I won't abandon this story! Hell no! But it would be good for moments when I have writer blocks. I could then just write that story until I came up with something good for this one._

 _I have few stories in my mind but decided on this two and I need to ask you which one you would rather read first:_

 _1 Fairy tail and Harry Potter crossover;_

 _It start few years after Alvarez Empire arc when Zeref is beaten and Natsu knows Zeref was his brother and that he is E.N.D._

 _Natsu is asked to come to Hogwarts and to be a teacher of Draconian while guarding the school from Voldemort and guarding Harry Potter. Something like that. (And if you like this one tell me from which book you want me to start)_

 _2 Fairy tail and Avatar: The last airbender crossover;_

 _It's been few thousands years since the time in Fairy tail. Zuko is already with them but he's not the one who will teach Aang how to use firebending._

 _Aang and his group find weird Island with enormous tree (Tenrou island). On the island they find some kind of library and four tombstones with four signs on them. Those are the graves of first benders._

 _First airbender (Wendy)_

 _First waterbender (Juvia or Gray... I'm not sure so you can decide but I think it would be better Juvia)_

 _First earthbender (Jura or if you know anyone from Fairy tail guild that uses earth magic I would be happy to hear)_

 _First firebender and first avatar (Natsu)_

 _So they find three ghosts and the first avatar that is actually immortal and then Nastu goes with them and teach Aang firebending._

 _It's your choice which story will I write first._ _Just to warn you this stories won't be updated often. Story of Black dragon's child is still my priority so no worries._


	43. Chapter 43- They will pay

**_**previously**_**

 ** _"He'll_** ** _pay!"_** _Natsu hissed. His eyes glowed red._

 _Others took step back from him._

 **Chapter 43:**

Bickslow, Freed and Lucy could only watch with wide eyes as Natsu's eyes glowed red and scales started covering his body.

 **„ROOAAARRR!"** Natsu let out bloodthirsty roar that froze the blood in their veins.

The roar was fallowed by sickening sound of breaking bones and tearing skin as wings, horns and tail erupted from his body.

 **„I'll slaughter them all"** he hissed in his demonic layered voice.

Natsu bent down slightly and then took off creating strong gust of wind and leaving nothing but small crater on the place where he stood few seconds ago.

„This is bad..." Freed said

„Thank you Mr. Obvious" Bickslow said sarcastically.

„This is no time for jokes!" Freed yelled and then looked at the place where Natsu stood few seconds ago „I never seen him this angry..."

„Me neither..." Lucy said.

They stood there in silence for few seconds but then heard familiar voice of a certain blue exceed.

„Hey, guys! What happened to Natsu, he just flew past me and almost knocked me down!" Happy yelled and then saw the camp.

„Whoa... What happened here?!" He asked.

* * *

 ****Whit Natsu****

Natsu flew trough the air at breakneck speed. If you saw him now you would only saw black blur. His scaly framed eyes looking around rapidly while he sniffed the air trying to find Azuma's scent.

His eyes widened slightly when he find Azuma's scent as wicked grin split his face.

 **„Wait for me, Azuma~ I want your head in my hands~"** he said outloud in sickly sweet voice.

* * *

 ****with Ultear****

She was walking trough the forest with Zeref on her back when she heard bloodthirsty roar somewhere on the island.

She stopped walking and looked around as cold sweat went down her back.

Everything in the forest went quiet, like animals themselves were to afraid of what ever made that sound.

„W-what was that?" She asked herself.

„...ther..." Zeref mumbled and Ultear jumped in surprise at sudden sound.

„What was that?" she asked as she glanced at Zeref that was still on her back. He was still unconscious and that was good.

„Brother..." Zeref said again and Ultear's eye widened when she heard that.

'That roar came from his brother?!' she thought with wide eyes as she started running trough the forest.

* * *

 ****with Natsu****

He flew between trees with grace that should be impossible with speed he was currently going.

Crazy look never leaving his eyes.

Then suddenly his nose caught one more scent. His eyes widened at smell of dead trees, grass and blood. He stopped flapping his wings and landed on the ground with his fist on the ground, cracking it in the process.

 **„It's him!"** Natsu yelled in anger as he turned his head to where he sensed that foul scent.

He growl in frustration. Azuma was on another side of the island! How is he supposed to get to Azuma _and_ Zeref in the same time!

He started growling in frustration.

 **„DAMN YOU! AZUMAROOOAAARRRR!"** This time he gave magic to his roar as a strong torrent of chaos energy consumed nearby trees.

He looked around with red eyes. He couldn't think straight. Anger overwhelmed him.

He was about to unleash his anger in another 'Chaos dragon's roar' but stopped when he sensed another familiar scent of strawberries near Azuma.

 **'Erza'** He thought. He looked toward where Azuma is and then to where Zeref is. **'I'll have to believe in you for this once, because if you fail... Heads will roll...'**

He flapped with his wings and flew toward Zeref's scent that was getting further by each passing second.

He looked over his shoulder and sighed. He hated doing this. He wanted to kill that bastard Azuma but he can't let Zeref get away. He had two choices; 1st Avenge Mira and help his guild or 2nd go after Zeref and leave Grimoire Heart to Fairy tail.

If it was anyone else then Zeref he wouldn't even thought about it. He would run and kill Azuma without second thought.

It didn't take him long to get to the scent considering the speed he was currently going. And once he did he was surprised to be face to face with purple haired woman. He looked at her and saw Zeref on her back.

 ****Ultear's P.O.V****

I was running as fast as I could trying to get away from this _overwhelming power_ that was rapidly approaching. There was gust of wind and I found myself in front of a man... no a demon. He looked at me and then his eyes looked at Zeref. My eyes wide as I took step back from him. He was terrifying!

'And _hot_...' I slapped myself mentally after that. Where did that came from?!

Demon's eyes were glowing red with barely contained rage as his black and red magic danced around him. His long, bat-like wings that almost touched the ground attached firmly to his back. His tail that was covered with black scales and red lines waving behind him slightly like when predator watches it's pray. His arms and legs that were like rear legs of the dragon were covered with black and red scales. His glowing dragon-like eyes that were framed with red scales watched my every move. On his head stood two long horns that were curved forward. The only thing that stood out of this picture was his spiky pink hair.

Then a realization hit me like a hammer 'He must be that creature that roared few minutes ago... and that means... he's Zeref's brother!'

My face twisted in crazy grin. 'I'll have both of them!'

"What a coincidence! And I was just looking for you!" I said happily.

Demon raised his eyebrow **" _You_ were looking for _me_?"**

I couldn't help but shiver at coldness in his voice. I nodded "Yes... You see I came here for Zeref but then I found out something interesting and decided that I'll take you with me as well"

 **"And how do you plan to do that?"** he asked as his wings twitched slightly.

"Oh, I thought it was pretty obvious! I plan to defeat you!" I said in happy tone.

Demons eyes flashed dangerously as he looked me directly in eyes **"You humans are pitiful"**

I smiled and took my fighting stance. "We'll see who's pitiful when I'm done with you"

He shook his head and said **"You poor fool"**

I just smirked thinking that this'll be easy. Oh, if I just knew how wrong I was!

My eyes widened when he disappeared. I looked around myself and quickly throw Zeref aside making trees grow around him in case he wakes up. The second I did that there was knee in my stomach that sent me flying trough the air. I closed my eyes as I cough some blood and waited to hit the earth but to my surprise (and horror) something captured me few millimeters from the ground. I opened my eyes only to see my face few inches from demon's. He swung his arm upwards sending me flying once again. He jumped after me before I could react. He clasped his hands together and hit me in head hammering me directly in ground. As I collided with the ground only thing I could do was grunt in pain as ground around me cracked like spiderweb.

I weakly stood up grunting in pain. My whole body hurt form just two punches!

I looked up and saw him still in the air flying with his wings looking down on me with the same cold face. Growling I started gathering my magic 'How dare this trash look down on _me_!'

I raised my eyes and yelled in fury "HOW DARE YOU LOOK DOWN ON ME! Flash forward"

The tree erupted from the ground and I was standing on top of it getting nearer that damn demon.

 ****normal P.O.V****

Natsu looked in surprise as this woman used arc of time trying to get near him. He didn't show it but he actually had fun right now. That woman is truly amusing. He dodged the tree branch woman sent at him and said **"What is your name?"**

She glared at him and an orb appeared in her arm "Why would you care?!" she growled at him.

Natsu couldn't help at smirk at woman's miserable attempt to hit him with that flying orb.

 **"Partly because of tradition and partly because I really want to know"** he replied.

Ultear jumped in the air as tree branch quickly grew beneath her legs while she ran straight at me with her head cocked back ready to punch him. Like that would ever work. He decided that instead of dodging her fist he caught it and flipped her in the air before sending her flying toward the earth. He watched for few seconds as she flew toward the earth before he stopped moving his wings and let himself fall after her. He warped his wings around his body to become even faster. He flew past her as she watched him fall with wide eyes. He opened his wings few meters from the ground successfully slowing himself down and landing nicely wile catching Ultear for her collar like cats do to their kittens. He turned her head toward him forcefully with his other hand and smirked as she tried to bit his fingers. After that proved to be unsuccessful she pulled out her sword and tried to pierce him. He let go of her face (but not her collar) and caught the blade with his bare hand not bothering that it started bleeding when he took her sword away and trow it aside. All this time looking at her with amusement.

'So the sword didn't work either. There is only one thing left' She took a deep breath and... started trashing around waving her hands and legs screaming like little girl.

"Let me go! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go! Let me- umpf!" she said at the end when Natsu roughly dropped her on the ground.

She was about to yell at him when he warped his hand around her neck and lifted her from the ground.

"Urgh..." she said as she tried to get her orb with her magic. The orb multiplied and she smirked as it came down toward Natsu.

 **"Baka"** she heard him mutter as spread his wings sharply successfully making orb fly in different direction since the gust of wind was to powerful.

 **"Now... Let's stop playing around"** he hissed suddenly and his hand warped itself in dark magic.

Ultear eyes widened in surprise at sudden burning sensation on her neck

"AAAAAHHH" she screamed.

After a minute of her screaming Natsu stopped **"Who are you?"**

"Why would I tell anything to you?" she spat in his face.

He narrowed his eyes and lit his hand once again "OKAY! OKAY! MY NAME IS ULTEAR MILKOVICH!"

Natsu smiled wickedly as he stopped sending magic in his arm that was still firmly warped around her neck.

 **"See, it wasn't that bad"** he said in sickly sweet voice.

"You bastard" she said as she glared at him.

To her surprise he laughed.

 **"You know what?! I like you!"** he said in amused voice.

"Huh" was the only thing she could say as he let her go and put her down on the ground.

 **"My name is Natsu Souleater, son of dragon king Acnologia and chaos dragon"** he said and smirked as her jaw touched the floor.

"Son of Acnologia?" she asked in disbelief. He nodded as smirk disappeared from his face leaving it emotionless again.

Her eyes widened even more if that was even possible when he warped himself in magic.

 **"And ch** a **os _d_** _ragon_ " he added in amused voice as his wings, tail and horns disappeared leaving him like any normal person. Only his dragon-like eyes stayed but they weren't glowing red anymore.

"Now since you're the enemy..." he said emotionless once again and before she could say anything else he hit her in her head knocking her out. He watched her emotionless as she collapsed to the ground and picked her up putting her on his back. He looked around to where he last saw Zeref only for his eyes to narrow in frustration.

The trees that bounded Zeref were broken and there was no trace of him.

He let him get away again. He roared in frustration scaring away the birds that were on island.

He was growling all the way as he walked back toward the camp muttering to himself "Idiot! I'm such an idiot! Baka! Baka!"

He glanced behind to see Ultear still knocked out and sighed. There was something familiar about her. He felt it before... but where...?

 ****in camp****

Mira stirred in her bed.

 ****back with Natsu****

He looked at the sky and sniffed the air.

"I see... Good job Erza" he said as he smiled and continued to walking.

"Maybe I could get master to let Ultear join the guild once this is over" he thought out loud.

His eyes then darkened suddenly "And once I get her to the camp... Hades's head will be in my hands"

"Let's get you another head father... just like you thought me... As painful as it can!" he said as sadistic grin split his face once again.

 ****on ship of Grimoire Heart****

Master Hades shivered slightly as he looked trough the window toward the forest on Tenrou island. He couldn't get rid of this bad felling he had. Something will happened. Something big and it won't be good.

 ****above the clouds****

Dark shadow flew above the clouds as an earsplitting roar rocked the sky. **"I'm coming brat! Be ready!"**

 **End of chapter 43.**

 _So.. how was that? I hope you all like it. Thank you all for your wonderful reviews and I hope to hear more of them. For those that didn't noticed I published another story Professor Dragneel, at Hogwarts._

 _Please review and thanks for reading :)_


	44. Chapter 44- Magic of Chaos

**Chapter 44:**

Natsu walked slowly back toward the camp occasionally sniffing the air to check his surroundings. It was very quiet. He scared the birds away while he fought Ultear (who was still sleeping on his back), all members of Fairy tail and Grimoire Heart were several kilometers away, wind wasn't blowing and he himself was walking without making any sound. All in all peace and quiet with Ultear's soft breathing on his ear.

 ****Ultear's POV****

As I could feel my consciousness returning I became aware that I was on something cold and that I was carried somewhere. It felt so good and nice. I would most likely fall back to sleep if I didn't remember what happened before I lost my consciousness.

My eyes shoot open and I was greeted with pink-haired head. I stare at it for few seconds and then I realized whom that hair belongs. My eyes grew even bigger if that was possible and then...

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH" I shrieked.

 ****normal POV****

A sudden "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH" broke the silence. Trough Natsu's head stormed unbearable pain as he let go of Ultear and covered his ears. When he let go of Ultear and she realized she was falling she tried to catch on something and that something or better to say someone happened to be Natsu. She pulled Natsu down with her as they both fall on the ground resulting with Natsu on top of her with his head between her breasts still covering his ears but now his eyes were wide in shock as well.

They stayed like that for few seconds with Ultear's face matching Erza's hair before she pushed him of her and slapping him with all power she could muster yelling "Pervert!"

Natsu, still in complete shock fell on the floor looking at Ultear with her handprint on his face shining bright red. He, however, quickly regained his composure and got up dusting his pants. Ultear was still sitting on the floor with her arms crossed, her cheeks puffed and face red in embarrassment.

"Who are you calling pervert?" Natsu asked after few more seconds "You're the one that pulled me down!"

"Well... You shouldn't have let me go!" She said standing up and pointing accusing finger on him.

"You started screaming in my ear! It was either that or become deaf!" he replied.

Ultear opened her mouth to protest but Natsu started glaring daggers at her so she quickly shut them up.

They stood there for few more seconds in silence looking each other in the eyes. Ultear after short time looked away unable to look at Natsu's cold, dragon eyes.

"Why didn't you killed me?" she muttered looking at her feet.

Natsu raised his eyebrow "Why would I"

"I heard rumors... that you killed every opponent you faced" she said.

Natsu rolled his eyes "I didn't kill all of them" and then thought 'Just majority...'

Ultear looked at him and said "Oh... Then...ummm... why didn't you killed me?"

"I told you that before" he said and Ultear looked at him confused "I like you and you amuse me"

Ultear blushed and looked away again.

"Let's go" Natsu said after few moments of silence.

Ultear's head jerked up "Where?"

"To the camp" Natsu said as he started walking with his hands in pockets.

"I have no intention of going to your guild o that you could give me to the council"

"Who said anything about the council?" Natsu asked not bothering to stop or turning toward her. If he did he would've saw Ultear looking at him like fish.

She watched Natsu as he kept walking and then shouted "Hey! Wait up!" and ran after him to catch up.

They walked in silence for few seconds and then Natsu asked her "Why do Grimoire Heart want Zeref?"

Ultear looked at him and then in front of herself "They want to rule a world that master Hades call the Ultimate Magic World where the 90% of the world's Humans use magic."

Natsu nodded and then asked "Why do _you_ want Zeref?"

Ultear's eyes widened as she looked Natsu in the eyes.

"I can see that you were not planning to surrender him to your guild?" he said looking in front if himself as he kept walking.

"I..." Ultear said and looked at the ground "I wanted happiness"

Natsu stopped walking and looked at her. Ultear stopped to but didn't dare to look at him.

Natsu chuckled suddenly and started walking shaking his head like he heard some old joke. Ultear glared at him "What?!" she hissed.

"You should have just go to another guild" Natsu said with small smirk.

"Huh? What are you saying?" Ultear asked confused.

"I'm saying that it's not Zeref who will bring you happiness. It's your family" at that Ultear glared at him and said in angry tone "My mother left me and besides what do you know about family?!"

Natsu's smirk disappeared. They walked in silence for few minutes. Then Natsu spoke again "You don't have to be blood related. I have younger sister Wendy, grandfather Makarov, my mate Mirajane and my father Acnologia. Even though I don't care about many people in Fairy tail (or many people in general) I will protect those I care about with everything I have. You were just blind. Not seeing what was right in front of you"

Ultear looked at Natsu with wide eyes. She heard so many stories about how ruthless and cold he was. Were all those rumors just that, rumors?

She then realized what was he trying to say. 'Meredy...' Ultear thought.

"Why are you taking me to your guild if you don't plan to take me to the council?" Ultear asked.

"I want to show you the real happiness" Natsu said and then smirked at Ultear's face.

They didn't say a word the rest of the way. It took them ten more minutes to get back to the camp.

Natsu walked first out of the bushes making everyone look at him with trace of fear in their eyes. That didn't go unnoticed by Natsu and Ultear who walked to the camp few seconds after Natsu. Well you couldn't blame them due the rage Natsu showed earlier.

Those eyes however quickly vanished when they saw Ultear walking behind Natsu. They watched in shock as Natsu scanned through the camp to see who was here. In the camp were Erza, Gray, Lucy, Wendy (who was now awake much to his relief), exceeds, some pink haired girl he didn't recognize, Mira (who was still asleep), Gajeel, Elfman and Evergreen that were still in bed and Bickslow and Freed who were sitting next to Erza talking about everything that happened.

"Natsu!" Wendy cried out in worried but happy tone. She ran toward him and hugged him firmly. Natsu's emotionless face turned into a gentle smile as he patted Wendy's head.

"I see you're feeling much better" Natsu said in soft voice that seemed like it wasn't even his.

"Yup" Wendy said as she released Natsu and grinned at him. She then looked at Ultear "Who's she?"

Natsu opened his mouth to answer but was interrupted by pink haired girl that shouted "U-Ultear!"

Ultear's head jerked up as she looked at pink haired girl "Meredy!"

Meredy ran toward Ultear and asked "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine" Ultear said with smile.

"How did you get here?" she asked Meredy.

"Gray and I fought and he won so he took me here" Meredy said as she pointed at Gray that was looking at Ultear with wide eyes.

Ultear looked up and saw Gray. She glared at him shocking the few members.

"Y-you... You look just like her..." Gray said. Ultear just kept glaring.

"You two know each other?" Lucy asked.

"I'm daughter of his dear teacher" Ultear said and Erza, Wendy and Lucy looked at Gray in shock. He told them that she was dead.

"I thought you were dead.." Gray said.

"I'm sure my mother would've liked that" Ultear scoffed.

Gray clenched his fists and yelled "You don't know anything about how your mother felt! She cried almost every day because she thought you were dead!"

Ultear would have said something but Natsu cut her off "I would really appreciate if you two would **shut up** "

After that no one dared to say anything.

"Good. Now... we have more pressing matters that needs to be taken care of" Natsu said in monotone voice.

Others nodded.

"We need to take care of Grimoire heart." Natsu continued "We will split u in two groups. One will go to fight Hades and others will stay here and defend injured members in case there is still some enemy left on this island." He then turned and glared daggers at Freed, Bickslow and Lucy who started sweating "And when I say defend I expect you to do better job than you did in the past"

Freed, Bickslow and Lucy nodded and yelled in union "HAI!" knowing full well what was he talking about.

"Now.. those that will come with me and fight against Hades are... Erza" he pointed at her and she immediately stood up and nodded.

"Gray" Gray stood up a little shocked.

"Lucy" he said and was answered with "ME?!"

His glare quickly made her stood up.

"Exceeds" Panther Lily nodded and transformed in his battle form, Charla and Happy stood up with determined expressions.

"And..." Natsu was about to say freed but Wendy was quicker "I'll go too"

Natsu looked at her with emotionless face. "No" he deadpanned.

"Yes! I want to help!" she yelled.

"It's too dangerous" Natsu said firmly.

"You think I care?!" Wendy replied. Natsu looked at her with well hidden shock.

"Fine" he said after few seconds.

"And Wendy" he finished and Wendy cheered silently.

"Let's go" Natsu said and then added "Make sure that she stay here" he said pointing at Ultear who just glared daggers at him.

And with that Lucy, Erza, Gray, Exceeds, Wendy and Natsu walked trough the forest with Natsu leading them.

Natsu who was on the front would occasionally sniffed the air here and there and then they would turn left or right.

Soon enough they found themselves in front of the big airship with big Grimoire heart sign on its front.

"Let's go" Natsu said and kept walking toward ship.

"Exceeds. You try to find anything that looks like engine that runs this thing" Natsu said to which exceeds nodded with Happy's "Aye sir!" and flew to the ship.

"We will go in and fight Hades" Natsu said.

"Hai!"

Natsu then walked to the doors of the ship and blasted the doors along with half of the wall that was there.

Other sweat-dropped.

"Dragon is on your doors, Hades~. It's just a matter of time before I stain my hands with your blood~~" Natsu said in sing-song voice that made others shiver.

"I wouldn't want to be in Hades shoes now" Gary said to Lucy as they watched Natsu walking in with crazy look in his eyes and mad grin plastered on his face.

"Come on you two" Wendy said. She was almost in the ship already and Natsu was nowhere to be seen.

They walked in and saw Natsu walking trough the hall full of soldiers like there was no one in. Those poor fouls that dared to attack him were quickly sent flying with some of their limbs missing or broken.

It didn't take them too long to see giant doors that were obviously where Hades was.

Natsu sent last guard trough the doors and much to his amusement saw Hades smiling.

"Knock~Knock~" Natsu said still in that sickly sweet voice "Sorry to barge in like this."

Hades laughed "You stupid little boy"

Natsu just tilted his head to the side looking even creepier and scarier then before.

"Who? Me?" he asked innocently. His face suddenly turned emotionless "Let me show you who is the idiot here"

"Don't make me laugh" Hades said. Hades pointed his finger at Natsu putting his fingers in gun-like position and fired. Hades's grin widened as he watched his magic bullet fly toward Natsu who didn't even blinked.

His joy didn't last long when Natsu simply slapped his bullet away like it was nothing.

"How did you...?" Hades asked shocked. That bullet should have go right trough him! He then noticed something that made his eyes widened. The arm that boy used to slap away his magic was now cowered in black scales that rapidly fell off turning into ashes, leaving boy's naturally pale skin.

Natsu looked at Hades with emotionless eyes.

"What's your name boy?" Hades asked with smirk.

"I am Natsu Souleater, son of chaos dragon king and king of the dragons Acnologia. I am chaos dragon prince and your executioner"Natsu said emotionless

Hades laughed "You really think you can kill me? Don't be so naive you brat!"

Hades pointed his finger at someone beside Natsu. Natsu had only enough time to widen his eyes before Hades said "Perish".

Wendy looked at Natsu in alarm and cried out "BROTHER!" with her hand starched out trying to get a hold on Natsu's outstretched hand but it was too late. Just few inches before she touched Natsu's hand she disappeared leaving only her clothes.

"WENDY!" Everyone cried out in shock and disbelief. Natsu remained quiet as he watched with wide eyes at empty space where Wendy stood few seconds ago.

Hades started laughing. "Only her clothes remaineded! Hilariously!"

Natsu clenched his fists so hard that blood started trickling down his fist.

"Are you going to cry, my prince?" Hades asked in mocking concern.

Gray and Lucy were too occupied at the fact that Wendy was gone but Erza could feel and see it. Natsu's magic... It felt like it's going to explode.

"LUCY! GRAY! TAKE COVER!" Erza yelled just in time as Natsu's magical pressure exploded. Lucy, Gray and Erza throw themselves on the floor and watched with wide eyes as Natsu's magical pressure made even walls crack.

Their attention was driven away when they heard a small thud and looked up.

"Horologium!" Lucy cried in surprise. Three mages then saw what was inside.

"Wendy!" Erza shouted and ran toward the clock stumbling here and there because of the pressure Natsu was emitting.

"'I'm fine' says she" Horologium said.

"'Only... my clothes is missing' she adds embarrassed" Horologium added.

"Can you give her some clothes from Celestial world?" Lucy asked from her spot.

Horologium nodded.

 ****with Hades****

Hades watched surprised when energy around Natsu exploded. It soon transformed into a tornado of chaos energy that destroyed half of the ceiling. He could barely saw Natsu's outline but he could say without a problem that it was changing. And those red eyes that glowed trough thick layer of magic energy didn't help.

'Better to kill him now before he transforms completely' Hades thought.

"Take this" Hades yelled as he outstretched his hands forwards and from them shoot silver chains. The chains flew trough black-and-red energy toward Natsu's outline and warped themselves around something.

The tornado died down instantly but instead of Natsu being in the chains like Hades thought he saw Natsu holding both chains with his left hand.

Natsu himself looked quite different. His face was on the sides covered with black scales with his eyes framed in red ones. From his pink hair grew two long black horns that were curved forward. Two meters long tail twitched on the wind that was now in the room due to the hole on the walls and ceiling. Two black bat-like wings that almost touched the floor were attached to his beck. His legs were now like hind legs of the dragon covered with black scales and red lines. His hands were also cowered in black and red scales with his nails extended in long,sharp claws. His eyes were glowing red with barely contained anger.

Hades smirked "Well, well, well... What do we have here?"

 **"Your end"**

Hades looked at Natsu with crazy look in his eyes 'Such power! Such evil! If only he was in Griomoire heart! We would be unstoppable! I'll make him mine!'

Hades shoot himself at Natsu who followed his example. Hades extended his harm aiming to hit Natsu in head but Natsu ducked and warped his tail around Hades's wrist throwing Hades over his head. Hades howerver quickly flipped in the air and landed on his feet with one knee on the ground. He fired his magic bullet from his finger right at Natsu's leg but Natsu saw it and send the bullet flying with his wing.

Hades growled at that and shoot more chains at Natsu. Natsu narrowed his eyes as he caught chains again and pulled them along with Hades. Hades, not expecting Natsu to do that flew toward Natsu. Natsu raised his knee and kicked Hades right into stomach sending him flying. Hades shoot another chain but this time he warped them around the pillar so instead of crashing in the floor he used his momentum and sent himself flying right back at Natsu who shielded himself from Hades's fist with warping his wings around himself. He was still pushed back though and Hades used that as time to fire even more magic bullets but this time he used more magic and they were stronger.

Natsu wasn't prepared for so many of them right after Hades's fist left his wing and the few of the bullets pierced thin leather on his bat-like wings hitting him in his right arm and shoulder.

Roaring in frustration Natsu unleashed powerful roar at Hades who just had enough time to dodge it but he didn't go unscathed as it tore his shirt and made deep gash on his shoulder. Hades jumped back again but quickly ducked as Erza's sword sliced the air where his neck once where. As he ducked he shifted his weight on his hands and threw his leg at Erza who was sent flying. Erza was however caught by Gary who made his ice cannon and fired ice-ball at Hades who destroyed it with his magic bullet.

What he didn't expected was to hear Wendy's voice yelling "Sky dragon's ROAR!"

Hades only had enough time to put his arms in front of himself as the roar hit him head on. It was pure luck that he wasn't hit with one of Natsu cause it would definitely do much more damage then few scratches this one made.

Growling in frustration Hades yelled "Formula 100!"

Natsu's red eyes widened as he roared **"Chaotic void!"**

He disappeared and reappeared right in front of Wendy who was the target of the spell and warped his wings and tail around her shielding her from explosion that was heard trough whole Tenrou island.

"NATSU! WENDY!" Erza yelled and lunched herself at Hades while crying out "REQUIP! Purgatory Armor!"

Just as she was above Hades he sword appeared in her arms and she swung it down at Hades who used his chains and throw rock above himself successfully avoiding Erza's sword.

Erza looked at where Natsu and Wendy were few moments ago and almost puked when she saw Natsu's wings torn with the bones of the wings sticking out.

Wendy who was under Natsu looked at him with worried expression. "N-Natsu?"

Natsu grinned as he looked down on her. Blood trickling down his chin.

 **"Seems I still didn't fully recover after that spell I used to save master"** He said.

"HAHAHA! How pathetic!" Hades laughed. He saw Natsu muttering something and then he found himself face to face with Natsu. It wouldn't be that much of a problem if Natsu hasn't already prepared to unleash his roar right in Hades's face. Hades was saved only because he was able to duck his head so the attack flew right over his head.

He wasn't however able to avoid Natsu's next attack.

 **"Chaos Dragon's Claw"** Natsu jumped in the air and brought his leg right on top of Hades's head nailing him in the ground. Natsu jumped to the side and started chanting

 **"Dragon slayer secret art: demon lord: oblivion's fist"** Natsu's fist was warped in red energy as he ran at Hades who just now stood up to be sent flying again with fist on his rib cage. There was sickening sound that clearly meant that at least five of his ribs were broken.

Hades caught some blood as he stood up.

"Not bad" Hades said with smirk as he watched Natsu who started coughing again. This time even more blood came from Natsu's mouth.

"Let's try this again" Hades said as he was about to fire another magic bullet but was interrupter by Taurus's axe slicing the air next to his head.

"You little!" Hades yelled and fired bullet at Taurus who disappeared with silent "I'm sooory miss Lucy"

"Taurus!" Lucy yelled worriedly after her spirit was hit.

"This will keep you quiet" Hades yelled as he fired another bullet at Lucy hitting her in the leg. "AAAAHH" Lucy screamed.

"LUCY!" Erza and Gray yelled. Wendy quickly ran toward her and started healing her.

Hades's attention was quickly drawn back to Natsu after Natsu shouted **"Chaos Dragon's Grip Strike"**

Hades didn't have enough time to avoid as Natsu's hand grabbed his face and send him flying with powerful shock wave.

Hades flipped in the air and smirked "Your attacks are not nearly as powerful as before"

Natsu growled as he spit some more blood. **'He's right... I used too much life force to heal Makarov... I fought with Zancrow and Ultear... and not to mention that I didn't eat almost anything today and had barely any sleep in last few weeks'**

"Let's see how will you handle this!" Hades yelled and pointed his fingers at Natsu and just before he fired he turned in the blink of an eye toward Gray and Erza that were right above him and fired the bullets at them.

 **"NO!"** Natsu roared as he watched Gary and Erza fall on the ground after bullet went trough their stomachs.

"Now if we an continue without any interruptions" Hades said.

 **"Chaos Dragon's ROAR"** Natsu roared but Hades was able to dodge the attack

 **"Dammit"** Natsu cursed.

"Piercing Bullet" was only thing Hades said before magic bullet went trough Natsu's chest missing his vital organs by shear luck.

"Brother!" Wendy yelled on the verge of tears.

"You'll join him soon enough" Hades said not noticing that Natsu was still alive.

He send another bullet at Wendy but once again Natsu said **"Chaotic void"** and the bullet pierced his stomach.

He fell in Wendy's arms as she started healing him immediately.

"Isn't he bothersome fellow" Hades said and pointed at Wendy. Wendy shot her eyes waiting for death to come, thinking 'If only I didn't came here Natsu wouldn't have to protect me. Why didn't I listen to him when he said I should stay behind?'

A loud sound of thunder rang trough her head. Her head jerked up and her eyes widened when she saw who was now standing in front of her.

"Laxus!" she said in disbelief.

"One and only, kiddo" Laxus said as he looked at her and smirked "So the almighty Natsu wasn't able to defeat this old geezer?"

"Shut up, Laxus" Erza said.

"Is that a way to treat your savior?" Laxus asked smirking.

"What are you even doing here?" Gray asked.

"I came to help you" Laxus simple replied before he started fighting with Hades.

"Another dragon slayer, eh?" Hades asked smirking as Laxus's roar flew few inches beside his head.

"You really think you can beat me?" Hades asked Laxus after Laxus came rushing at him with his fist cowered in lighting.

"You're weakling compared to that half-dead prince over there" Hades said pointing with his thumb behind his back to Natsu while dodging Laxus's fists.

"Who are you calling a weakling?" Laxus roared as his leg connects with Hades's head, followed by a punch in the stomach, and then he smashes him in the ground with a second kick on the head. Hades jumped high in the air to barely avoid Laxus's 'Lightning Dragon's Roar'

When Hades landed on the ground he fired another Amaterasu attack _(A/N: those formulas he was using)_ However, Laxus rapidly emerges from it in his lightning form, reaches Hades' back and kicks him. Laxus was surprised to see Hades smirking after that but he quickly discovered the reason when he saw another Amaterasu circle on the ground right where he was standing.

Unable to avoid, Laxus put his arms in front of his face before a large explosion engulfed entire room.

As the smoke cleared others watched with disbelief as Laxus lie down on the ground unconscious.

Hades laughed and then put his hand on the eye-patch he wore and said. "I hope you feel honored. I'll revel to you my full power if only to erase you..."

He moved the eye-patch only to revel that his right eye was red.

"The devil's eye... AWAKENING!"

"The abyss of magic... This domain of magic is far beyond any of your wildest imaginations."

Hades looked at them.

'This magic power!' Erza thought 'It's almost like that of Natsu's demon form when he unleashed his full power!'

And then she realized something much to her horror 'And it's still raising!'

"This is your end! Fairy tail!" Hades growled.

"To walk the path of magic... is to sink into the deepest levels of darkness" Hades started gathering magic in his hand

"Beyond the depths shining in the deep abyss... is the 'Magic Of One'" Hades said.

As he said this no one noticed Natsu's eyes open.

"Now witness its power" Hades said and then started chanting "From the chapter 4, scripture 12 of the book of Zeref... Hidden Magic... the punishers of heaven 'Nemesis'!"

As he finished the ground started cracking and from the ground rose black creatures made entirely of magic.

"He created demons?!" Lucy asked in disbelief.

Erza looked at her trembling hand 'Even I am afraid?'

"I'm scared! I'm so scared" Wendy said quietly not aware that Natsu heard her.

 **"There is nothing to be afraid of"** Natsu said quietly making Wendy and others jump in surprise.

 **"Those are not demons..."** Natsu said and others looked at him confused.

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked.

 **"They are creatures made entirely of the 'Magic Of One'"** Natsu said as those creatures started blending in one.

"How is that any less concerning?" Gray asked.

The creatures turned into a beam now that was ready to be fired.

Natsu just smirked in response as the beam consumed them.

Hades laughed. "Good bye, Fairy tail!"

There was a sudden noise coming from the explosion but Hades ignored it. Until it happened second time. And this time it didn't stop. That's when Hades realized what was that sound. It was the sound of someone sucking something.

He looked at explosion of 'Magic Of One' in disbelief. Soon the all magic that was in that explosion was sucked away.

"H-how? How is this possible?!" Hades screamed looking at Fairy tail members that didn't move one inch. Well most of them didn't. Natsu was now standing in front of them. His wounds healing with hissing sound as he wiped his mouth and patted his stomach.

 **"It's been a long time since I ate magic"** Natsu said smirking.

"What?" Erza asked in surprise.

"No way..." Wendy said as she realized what just happened.

 **"You wanna know what happened I assume?"** Natsu asked and chuckled darkly **"Let me ask you something first"** he said to Hades.

 **"What is considered to be wizard's soul?"** Natsu asked smiling creepily.

"Magic" Hades said without thinking while other Fairy tail members started to realize what just happened.

 **"What is the name of the first and darkest magic?"** Natsu asked, his smile widening.

"The 'Magic of One'" Hades said with annoyed voice "Why are you asking me this?"

 **"Wait! One more question. What is my last name?"** Natsu's smile turned into a grin.

"Soul...eater...!" Hades's eyes widened in realization.

 **"And every dragon slayer eats some type of magic, no?"** Natsu said his grin almost splitting his face in half.

"You... you" Hades said in disbelief as he took step back.

 **"That's right, my dear Hades~! I eat the 'Magic of One' or how we, dragons call it 'Magic of Chaos'"** Natsu said with his famous crazy grin splitting his face.

 **End of chapter 44.**

 _I'm so sorry I didn't update for so long! I hope you liked this chapter. I know that Hades wasn't able to use 'Magic of One' but I needed it here so what can I say... Please review and thanks for reading :)_


	45. Chapter 45- It's been a while Father

_****previously****_

 _ **"That's right, my dear Hades~! I eat the 'Magic of One' or how we, dragons call it 'Magic of Chaos'"**_ _Natsu said with his famous crazy grin splitting his face._

 **Chapter 45:**

Everyone in the room watched Natsu with wide eyes.

"So that's magic that Natsu eats..." Wendy said with awed expression.

Erza looked at her surprised "You didn't know that?"

Wendy shook her head 'no'. "Every time I asked him which magic he eats he would've always answer 'one'"

Wendy then smiled "I guess it have more sense now"

Erza and the others smiled.

"That's Natsu for ya" Gray said as he looked back at Natsu who was still standing in front of them facing Hades.

 ****with Natsu****

'Ahhh~~ This feeling is wonderful~~ It's been too long since I ate magic... I should do it more often' Natsu thought as he grinned at that idea. He looked at his body. Almost all of the wounds were already closed and restored magic started dancing around him with black aura in shape of the dragon appearing behind him, roaring soundless bloodthirsty roar at everyone around it. Hades was already in fighting stance ready to fight. Natsu didn't wait as he lunched himself at Hades.

He jumped in the air and spined hitting Hades in his neck. Hades flied few meters and then flipped in the air sending magical bullets from his right hand and from his left hand he shoot his chains that warped around Natsu's leg. Natsu protected himself from bullet by warping his wings around his body. Hades seeing his chance sent another chain and it warped itself around Natsu who still had his wings warped around himself. Hades pulled the chains smiling. His smile soon vanished though, when Natsu broke his chains easily by spreading his wings lifting himself in the air braking both chains that were warped around him.

While Natsu was in the air he chanted **"Chaos Dragon's ROAR!"**

Hades dodged the attack as it flew by him harmlessly.

"You'll have to try harder then-" he stopped when he saw that Natsu had disappeared from the spot he was just second before.

 **"Chaos Dragon's iron fist"** Natsu said appearing from his 'chaotic void' right behind Hades hitting him directly.

Hades flew away and crashed in the wall.

Natsu lunched himself at Hades who barely had enough time to duck under Natsu's feet that flew over his head. Natsu's leg pierced trough the wall destroying part of it. Hades from underneath Natsu shoot another bullet from his finger but Natsu leaned back with his head touching the floor, his legs still in the air with one still in the broken wall. Bullet flew few millimeters from Natsu's nose. Hades saw that his attack missed and jumped beck just in time to avoid Natsu's 'Chaos Dragon's Claw' that broke the rest of the wall while getting his leg out as well.

After Nastu finished his attack he jumped back and now both mages watched each other in complete silence. They stood there for few moments with Hades panting and Natsu standing straight watching Hades with predator eyes. On some unseen sign they lunched themselves at each other once again. Fast exchange of different kicks and blows proceed afterwards. Even Erza had hard time fallowing them. It lasted for few seconds before Natsu kicked Hades in the leg making him fall on his back. Natsu lit his hand with his magic and Hades barely had time to roll aside before Natsu's fist crushed the floor where his skull used to be.

Hades tired to cast another Amaterasu on Natsu but he didn't have enough time since Natsu sent another tornado of black-and-blue energy toward him. This time he wasn't so lucky and wasn't able to avoid the attack completely as it hit his shoulder. Natsu landed on the ground since he was in the air when casting that 'Chaos Dragon's roar'

He looked up at Hades who was grinning and laughing like mad man. Natsu raised an eyebrow with bored expression.

 **"You finally lost it old man, ha?"** Natsu asked and sighed.

"Such power! Such monstrous strength! Such beautiful magic!" Hades said laughing and then he looked at Natsu who was standing there with his magic still raising.

Hades held out his hand and said "Come with me! I can give you more power than you could ever imagine in your wildest dreams!"

Erza, Gray, Lucy and Wendy widened their eyes and looked at Natsu who was smirking while looking at Hades. He was standing there in front of Hades for few moments.

 **"Sorry guys..."** Natsu started as he walked to Hades. Wendy felt like someone penetrated her heart with hot knife. Lucy was on verge of crying while thinking 'How can he do this to us?'

Erza and Gray clenched their fist in fury 'That traitor! I finally started believing that he is part of this family! Does we mean nothing to him?! Does Mira means nothing to him?!'

Natsu walked to Hades and raised his clawed hand like he will put it in Hades's but instead of putting his hand in Hades's he swung it down. Hades's eyes widened in shock as floor was stained red. Others looked at Natsu in disbelief as he grinned wickedly and licked his bloodstained claws. Hades looked at his arm that was held out. Well at least where it used to be. His arm was currently on the floor few meters to the right and from his shoulder dripped blood.

 **"... You will have to put up with me a little longer"** Natsu finished and grinned at shocked Hades.

Others let out a sigh of relief.

'That idiot' Gray thought.

"How dare you? How. Dare. YOU?! YOU INSOLENT BRAT!" Hades roared as he raised his remaining hand in gun-like position and fired at Natsu who was barely a meter away from him. Hades grinned thinking that there is no way Natsu will able to avoid it.

Imagine his face when Natsu flicked his magic bullet with tip of his tail like it was nothing more then some annoying fly and yawned.

 **"You are boring"** Natsu said in monotone voice.

Hades took a step back "How did you do that?"

 **"Simply, it's not that hard to kill a fly, now, is it?"** Natsu said looking at his claws not even caring about Hades's finger on his forehead. Hades's face turned red from anger as he fired his bullet straight in Nastu's head.

"NATSU!" Wendy yelled as smoke engulfed Hades and Natsu.

 **"You really think that something like this can kill a demon?"** Natsu asked from smoke. Hades's eyes filled with horror.

The smoke cleared and revealed Natsu standing there holding Hades's finger in his hand. Hades's mouth opened like he wanted to say something but quickly shut them up when he saw Natsu's wicked grin splitting his face and his dragon-like eyes shining red with bloodlust.

 **"This hand of yours... This is the one you used to shoot Lucy, me and tried to shoot Wendy, right?"** Natsu asked still holding Hades's finger.

Hades, gaining back some of his arrogance said "So? What are you going to do about it?"

Natsu shook his head and sighed, his expression full of mocking pity **"That arm really annoys me..."**

 **"Like it's calling me to break it!"** Nastu hissed as he spun Hades's finger and there was loud cracking sound of bones as Hades paled.

"AAAAHHHHH"

A scream that was heard all over the island escaped his mouth as he fell on the floor with his broken arm lying on the ground in completely unnatural position.

 **"Do you have to be so loud, dammit?! I just started, for crying out loud!"** Natsu said stepping on Hades's head and pushing his face down until it collided with ground.

"How... can... you be so strong?" Hades said, his voice was muffled since his face was pushed in the ground.

Natsu put his elbow on the knee of the leg that was on Hades's head like he was thinking and after few moments he just shrugged **"I would say that Acnologia is a good teacher... but more likely the answer is: 'I visited the hell and returned with a gift'"**

Natsu then moved his feet from Hades's head. Hades looked up while slowly getting back in sitting position while Natsu turned his back and looked like he was about to walk away. Hades was about to let out the sigh of relief but then Natsu turned in the blink of an eye with his leg warped in black and red energy hitting Hades in face braking his nose and sending him flying.

"Argh!" Hades cried out as he collided with the floor.

 **"Do you really think I would let you go so easily?"** Natsu asked with madness shining in his eyes, his sharp teeth showing.

Hades looked at Natsu while standing up.

Natsu lit his leg with black and blue energy before Hades could stand up completely and kicked Hades in the leg with all strength he could muster braking it like a toothpick. Hades screamed again. Erza and others had to cover their ears and Wendy and Lucy even closed their eyes unable to watch as Natsu's clawed fingers warped around Hades's neck and his other arm pierced trough his 'demon's eye'. Blood sprayed his face and floor.

 **"Now you'll have a reason to wear that eye-patch of yours"** Natsu said as he let go of barely conscious Hades. Hades fell on the ground looking at Natsu with dull eyes... err... eye..

"...Mon...ster..." Hades said quietly.

 **"I'm sick of you humans"** Natsu said, his expression darkened.

 **"You call me a monster and you not even once considered to look at yourselves"**

 **"Yes it's truth. I killed many. 'But why?'** **you must ask yourself. I was forced to do that so many times until I started enjoining it. But you know what else is truth? You killed as well. Did someone forced you to do that. I think the answer is 'no'"** Natsu started as he sit down in Indian-style next to Hades. Hades shivered when Natsu cracked his knuckles.

 **"Most of you are so pitiful"** Natsu said and then magic warped around him **"It's makin** g m **e sic** k" his voice started to return back to normal as he transformed back to his human form.

"You're afraid of death" Natsu said "Or is it life that you're afraid of? I don't understand humans at all"

Natsu raised his hand toward Hades's head preparing for final blow.

"Wait! Don't kill him!" Erza shouted. Natsu turned his head to Erza, his cold dragon-like eyes sending chills trough her spine.

"Why?" Natsu deadpanned.

Erza froze. She didn't expect that question. She opened her mouth to reply but closed them quickly unable to find any words.

"Because no matter what other people say, you are not a monster" Gray said instead of Erza.

Natsu's eyes widened almost unnoticeable while he barely hide his surprise behind his cold, emotionless mask. Other's nodded and Lucy said "Prove them all that they are wrong and let him live"

Natsu's eyes traveled to Wendy who noticed it. She smiled and nodded reassuringly. Natsu lowered his hand and gazed at Hades who watched this in shock.

"Look's like it's your lucky day, Hades" Natsu said and then added with thoughtful expression "Can you answer me one question? Why are you humans afraid of death? The fear of death follows from the fear of life. A man who lives fully is prepared to die at any time. It's as simple as that"

Hades's eyes traveled to Natsu's face studding it. It was expressionless mask he always wore.

Despite his situation Hades chuckled. Natsu was right and there was no denying it.

"I think we are afraid that we will be forgotten. Another meaningless name carved in stone." Hades said.

"Carve your name on hearts, not tombstones. A legacy is etched into the minds of others and the stories they share about you."

After saying that Natsu stood up. Dusted his pants (which were the only thing left of his clothes) and turned to walk away toward his shocked guildmates. However, before he could walk away Hades asked him one last question "Aren't you afraid of death?"

"A dead body is much more fascinating than a live one, and I have learned that most corpses tell better stories."

Natsu turned and walked away. Not caring about looks of surprise (and terror) others gave him. He bent down next to Wendy (who was still sitting on the ground) and asked her "Can you stand up?"

"I can try but I'm not sure" Wendy said and tried to get up only to almost fall right back on her face when she lifted her body off of the floor. Natsu catch her and lifted her of the ground, putting her on his back.

Wendy smiled and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Can any of you stand up?" he asked looking at Gray, Erza, Laxus (who waked up some time ago) and Lucy.

Erza was able to stand up with the help of her sword, Laxus stood up swaying slightly backward and forwards, Gray fallowed Laxus but Lucy couldn't because Hades shoot a bullet trough her leg.

Not bothering to look at Gray he said "Gray" Gray straightened his back when his name was said "You'll carry Lucy to the camp"

"Hai" Gray said and went to help Lucy.

"Thanks" she said when Gray came closer. "No problem"

"Let's go-" Natsu said but was interrupted by sudden scream.

"NAAAATSUUUUUUU!" They all turned around to see Happy, Lily and Charla being chased by at least twenty soldiers that had Grimoire heart's symbols on them.

Before Natsu could do a thing someone else shouted "HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!"

Natsu turned to see Makarov, Evergreen, Elfman, Gajeel, Bickslow, Freed, Cana, Levy, Lisanna and even Mirajane standing there. He smiled when he saw Mirajane there. Warmth filled his heart at the thought that she was okay.

Members of Grimoire Heart saw this and stopped.

"There is more of them?!" one screamed.

"I-is that Makarov?" other asked.

"Hey! Look there! Master Hades is defeated" another shrieked.

"You have three seconds to get off of this island" Makarov said. He didn't have to say it twice as everyone ran away.

They stood there for few seconds with cold looks on their faces until last member of Griomoire Heart disappeared.

After that Makarov smiled before all of them (except Natsu who just smiled) cried out in delight.

Makarov looked at Laxus and said "It's good to have you back"

Others quieted down to listen.

"DID YOU THINK I WAS GONNA SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT?!"

"Shut up, old man" Laxus said putting fingers in his ears. Other dragon slayers fallowed his example.

"L-Laxus..." Freed said, not believing his eyes.

"LAXUS!" Thunder God Tribe cried in union and lunched themselves at him hugging him.

"You okay?" someone asked Mira from behind her back. She smiled and turned around.

"I'll be fine" She answered to Natsu who scanned her from head to toe.

"You're worrying to much. You should worry about yourself for a change" she said laughing.

"I'm not worried" He muttered looking away.

"Oh please! Do you think I don't know you?" she asked smiling and then she moved closer and kissed him. Natsu's eyes widened slightly before he returned the kiss.

Laxus gaped. His eyes traveled to Freed who was nodding knowingly.

"They started dating few months after you were kicked out" Elfman grumbled explaining. He still wasn't too happy about it.

Natsu was currently putting Wendy down again while Mira looked over her wounds. They were talking about something but not even Laxus could hear what it was about.

 ****few hours later****

Everyone were back in camp. Laxus was talking with Thunder God Tribe, Gajeel was with Levy and Lily, Wendy was healing some of the most injured members with Erza and Lisanna helping her, Charla, Happy, Gildarts were eating, Cana and Lucy were somewhere not to far away taking a bath, Gray was hiding from Juvia who was talking with Meredy while trying to find him. Mira was sitting under some old oak three knitting necklaces from flowers when Ultear walked to her.

"Would you mind if I join you" she asked. Mira smiled at her and said "Sure, why would I?"

Ultear smiled gratefully. "So... Where is Natsu?"

Mira just pointed her finger upwards toward treetop of the oak. Ultear looked up. On the highest branch of the tree Natsu sat whit his back resting on the tree trunk, looking like ha was asleep while in reality one of his eyes was closed and other half open looking at horizon like he was waiting something.

No one, not even Mira could tell from that distance just how troubled he really was. Zeref was on this island, true he couldn't smell him anymore so most likely he get away again but the fact Zeref was here could easily mean that his father was coming. If that happens... He didn't even want to think about it.

"Is he asleep?" he could hear Ultear ask.

"I don't know. Probably yes" Mira replied.

Natsu smirked.

"Is it true... I mean was he really raised by Acnologia?" Ultear asked.

Mira looked up at Natsu and sighed "Yes. Are you afraid of him?"

Ultear looked at her and blinked before she burst out laughing. Mira looked at her surprised and Natsu almost fell from his branch.

"Why would I be afraid of him?... Should I?" She asked.

Mira laughed "No, of course not. It's just... many people are afraid of him because of that"

Ultear looked at her flower necklace and said "It must be lonely sometimes... If everyone is afraid of you, right? Or is he a loner... He seems that way though..."

"Let me tell you this: if you meet a loner, no matter what they tell you, it's not because they enjoy solitude. It's because they have tried to blend into the world before, and people continue to disappoint them." A voice said behind them.

Ultear jumped slightly and Mirajane smiled happily.

"Hey master" she greeted.

"Yo" he said smiling. His eyes traveled to Ultear.

Ultear saw this and after few minutes of silence she asked "Do you want us to leave?" She thought by 'us' 'her and Meredy'.

Makarov chuckled "Why would we want that?"

Ultear looked surprised "Aren't you afraid that I could attack you any moment?"

"Will you?" he asked.

Ultear shocked her head "Of course not!"

"So why wouldn't we trust you?" he asked.

"You trust me?" She asked in disbelief.

"Natsu trusts you and that is enough for me" Mira said happily.

Ultear's eyes filled with tears. 'They are all so kind'

"Do you want to come to Fairy tail with us?" Makarov asked.

Ultear looked stunned. After she registered what Makarov just asked her she asked him "Can Meredy come with me?"

Makarov laughed "She asked the same thing for you when I asked her this question"

"So that means..." she was crying by now. A silent thud behind her was heard though Ultear didn't noticed. Mira's and Makarov's smile widened.

"Welcome to family, Ultear"

Ultear turned to look at Natsu who was standing behind her smiling.

She wiped her tears. Meredy walked toward her since she heard last part of the conversation. She hugged Ultear and said as she too started crying "Ultear..."

Ultear looked at her and mumbled quiet "Huh?"

"I think we found our home"

"I think so too"

Those around them smiled. Makarov turned toward his children.

"Hey brats!" he yelled attracting their attention "We have two new members!"

Everyone cheered.

Natsu was smiling as he walked to Mira and hugged her from behind.

The wind came from the sea. Unnoticed by others. Natsu however noticed the scent it carried. His eyes widened as he jumped back from Mira shocking her. He shouted as loud as he can "EVERYONE! SHUT YOUR EARS!"

They looked quizzically at him but seeing the look he gave them they knew something serious is going on and they did as they were told. Not even a second later a bloodthirsty roar rocked the sky.

 **"ROOOOAAAAAAAAAAR"**

"What was that?!" Meredy asked.

Wendy's and Gajeel's eyes widened in horror "Dragon" they said in union.

"A dragon?!" Gray cried out in disbelief.

'Why didn't I noticed his scent before?!' that thought rang tough Natsu's head over and over.

Dark shadow flew above them.

"Not just any dragon..." Natsu said and everyone looked at him. A strong gust of wind almost blow them away as dark figure landed on the island in front of them with another roar that was even louder then the last one.

"It's been a while... father" Natsu said to the black dragon in front of him.

 **End of chapter 45.**

 _First: I'm sorry I didn't update for so long._

 _Second: I want to thank all those that reviewed, fav or fallow my story_

 _and_

 _Third: How do you like it? I want to hear what do you think about this chapter so please review and thanks for reading :)_


	46. Chapter 46- Natsu vs Acnologia

_****previously****_

 _"It's been a while... father" Natsu said to the black dragon in front of him._

 **Chapter 46:**

Acnologia let out another earsplitting roar. He then loomed over them and looked Natsu directly in the eyes.

 **"Gaki"** Acnologia grumbled with annoyed look **"Why don't you move out of my way"**. It wasn't a request. It was an order.

"I won't" Natsu retorted coldly.

Acnologia raised his scaly eyebrow with amused look on his face **"Oh, and why is that?"**

"On this island is something very valuable to me" Natsu said with little hesitation that didn't go unnoticed by others.

Acnologia laughed cruelly **"** **You can't possibly be talking about this ants!"** He was referring to Mira and the others.

He looked at Natsu and after Natsu didn't deny it he narrowed his eyes. Anger building inside his chests.

 **"You naive fool!"** Acnologia roared and trashed his tail right next to Natsu who didn't even flinched.

 **"Did you forgot everything I thought you?! Do I need to _repeat_ myself?"** Acnologia hissed out the lest part as he lied down his enormous head in front of Natsu.

Natsu's eyes widened as picture of a certain fire dragon appeared in front of his eyes.

* * *

 _"... You are more than opponent. You're a rival, and I hope, a friend." a young boy with pink hair said._

 _Dragon covered in flames replied with smile **"That is true... My friend"**_

* * *

 _"Acnologia! Please! Please don't! All I wanted was a friend! PLEASE DON'T KILL HIM! ACNOLOGIA! DAAAADDD!" boys cries echoed through the forest._

* * *

What Natsu did next made everyone in Fairy tail gasp in horror. Natsu throw himself on his knees, his head on the floor as he bowed to the dragon who raised his head once again, smirking evilly.

"There is no need to repeat yourself, your majesty" Natsu said.

Mira's eyes filled with tears. That wasn't Natsu she knew. Her Natsu wouldn't bow to anyone. He always stood in front of them. His head high. That teen in front of her wasn't Natsu.

 **"Then get off of this island, _now!_ So I can destroy it and be done with it" **Acnologia said satisfied.

"...Natsu..." Mira called out as tears rolled down her cheek.

Natsu heard satisfaction in Acnologia's voice. He also felt his guild member's... err... friend's eyes at the back of his head. Sudden anger flared inside of him. He stood up.

"I will have to diso **be** y t **his ord** er, **my king"** Natsu said his magic warping around him. Acnologi's eyes shined in fury.

 **"Run"** he said to Mira and others.

"But-" Mira started but was cut off by Natsu **"I said run"**

Acnologia took a deep breath.

Before Mira could do anything else someone grabbed her wrist and started dragging her away from Natsu who was now completely warped in his magic. They could see his outline growing in size as wings formed on his backs, tail and horns growing.

Mira started screaming trying to get free from iron grip of the person that was holding her. She looked up read to plead anyone who hold her to let her go but after seeing Gray next to her who was on the verge of crying himself she couldn't do anything anymore and just ran along.

Just before Acnologia unleashed his attack, Natsu's smaller dragon's body crashed in his jaws sending the attack toward the ocean. Splitting the see in half for few seconds before it returned to its original appearance.

 **"I see your dragonfiction is complete"** Acnologia said as he spread his wings and fly up in the air. Natsu fallowed him close by.

Without saying anything Natsu sucked in large amount of air and fired his 'Chaos dragon's roar' that was almost the same size as Acnologia. Acnologia swung his wings as hard as he could and raised even higher in the air moving out of the way of Natsu's roar.

 **"Not bad, gaki"** Acnologia said and then barely avoid Natsu's claw.

 **"DON'T CALL ME GAKI!"** Natsu roared angrily as he flew above Acnologia. Just when he was right above him he swung down his tail trying to hit Acnologia in head. Unfortunately for him, Acnologia saw this coming and he rotated his head so Natsu's tail came down right in Acnologia's opened jaws.

Acnologia clenched his jaws as blood sprayed trough the sky with Natsu's howl of pain rang trough the sky like thunder. Acnologia swung his head downwards releasing Natsu from his jaws and as Natsu's tail left his mouth he unleashed another Chaos roar at Natsu who was falling in the sea with attack hitting him directly, speeding his fall.

Natsu howled once again but he quickly flipped in the air so instead on his back he fall on his legs. Though as soon as his feet touched the water he swung his wings pushing himself of the water's surface, lunching himself at Acnologia who was still looking rather amused.

Natsu was up in the sky in short time as he warped his claws in magic trying to pierce Acnologia's scales. Acnologia rolled in the air so Natsu was only able to scratch him. He growled in frustration as he ducked under Acnologia's tail, getting under him he got an opening. Not wasting any second he stretched out his neck, opened his jaws and locked them around Acnologia's neck.

Metallic taste of blood filled his mouth confirming that he did some damage at least.

Acnologia hissed when smaller dragon sank his teeth in his neck. He also titled his head under him and fallowing example of his son he started biting at Natsu's wings while Natsu's tail tried to get Acnologia's jaws off of Natsu's wings. His tail miserably failing if I may add.

From the island Fairy tail members watched in horror as two dragons fought in the air. Their happiness when Natsu sunk his teeth in Acnologia's neck didn't last long when two dragons started falling down into the sea.

Natsu who didn't want to risk getting chained to the earth while fighting a dragon by damaging his wings any further, pulled his teeth out preparing to unleash his roar. Acnologia smirked as he also released his grip on Natsu's wings. Two dragons collided with the water as they started sinking down.

From the shore only thing Mira and the others could see was tornadoes of Chaos energy erupting from somewhere under the surface with dark shadows dancing deadly dance under the water.

Under the water Natsu and Acnologia continued fighting. Their scales glinting from the sun that break through the surface. They throw spell after spell at one another. After ten minutes of being under water Acnologia started swimming toward the surface.

There was silence that lasted for few seconds before Acnologia flew out of the water and tornado of Chaos energy following him close behind. Acnologia laughed as Natsu erupted from the surface.

From the distance where Fairy tail members were, both dragon looked like they were in the same shape but if they got a closer look they would be able to see a difference. Acnologia had few bite marks and many scratches and gashes but nothing was too deep expect the one on his chest that went from his neck to his right foreleg. Natsu on the other hand didn't look so well. His wings were quite bloody from Acnologia's bites and one of them was fractured. He had to wave quite hard with his left wing that was somewhat still usable to keep himself in the air. He had deep gash over his right eye and there were many more other scratches and gashes covering his body.

Nastu panted as he watched Acnologia circling above him like a predator that hunts its prey with grin that was more then familiar to Natsu's enemies and friends alike since he himself had it often when he had _fun_ while fighting.

 **"You are much stronger then you used to be, brat. Too bad you're still not good enough to defeat me"** Acnologia said laughing.

 **"Is that supposed to be a compliment you oversized lizard?"** Natsu snapped.

 **"Aren't you cranky today"** Acnologia said with chuckle.

Natsu hissed as he unleashed another roar at his father before disappearing in 'chaotic void'. Acnologia's eyes scanned his surroundings and he was able to notice Natsu appearing over him just in time to get away with just another gash over his back instead of losing his head.

Acnologia spun in the air facing Natsu who was flying over him as he unleashed a roar at Natsu who didn't have enough time to avoid it since his wings were in bad shape. He was thrown at the island as he hit the ground destroying the surrounding trees and skidding several hundred meters before stopping.

"NATSU!" Wendy cried out when Natsu didn't stood back up. He landed pretty close to them and before anyone could stop her she started running to him. Meredy tried to stop her but Wendy was already to far away for Meredy to get a hold on her hand. Gajeel sighed as he ran after Wendy.

Others fallowed them soon afterwards.

As Acnologia flew closer, Natsu was able to stop his head from spinning. A sudden 'NATSU!' jolted him up like someone hit him with lighting. Natsu's head rose from the ground only to see everyone running toward him.

 **"NO! YOU MORONS! STOP!"** Natsu roared at them.

"NO! WE WILL FIGHT WITH YOU!" they shouted back in union.

"FAMILIES STICK TOGETHER!" Makarov cried.

"AND BY FAMILY THAT INCLUDES YOU! YOU BAKA!" Gray shouted as he ran toward Natsu.

 **"THE ONLY THING YOU'LL DO TOGETHER IS THAT YOU'LL DIE TOGETHER!"** Natsu shouted at them as he stood up and crashed his tail right in front of them, preventing them from getting any closer.

Acnologia was by now flying up in the air right above them.

"YOU ARE LOW ON MAGIC!" Ultear yelled.

 **"SO?"** Natsu retorted. He knew that already. There was no need to point out the obvious.

"SO WE WILL GIVE YOU OURS! WE ARE GOING HOME TOGETHER!" Makarov replied.

"You said it yourself Natsu, nobody is going to die today" Wendy said smiling.

One by one they started joining their hands. Wendy, Mira, Ultear, Meredy, Makarov, Freed, Gildarts, Cana, Lucy, Gray, Evergreen, Elfman, Bickslow, Lisanna, Laxus, Gajeel, Juvia, Levy, Charla, Happy, Lily and Erza. They were all there, holding their hands. Natsu looked up and his eyes widened. Acnologia was ready. He will unleash the roar any second now. There was only one last thing he could do. Natsu warped his body around everyone. Shielding them completely.

The last thing they heard was Acnologia's roar and part of the ground of the cliff they stood on braking. The last thing they saw was Natsu, Ultear and Mirajane falling in the water below before everything turned white. They didn't even have time to shout out their names.

In that split of a second when the cliff broke and Mirajane and Ultear started falling down Natsu was able to warp himself around Mirajane and Ultear to protect them from part of Acnologia's attack that caught him as well.

After that they knew no more.

* * *

The Tenrou island was gone.

That was the first thing that men from the council noticed when they approached to the place where Fairy tail's holy ground used to be. There wasn't even trace of it left after Acnologia attacked. When Acnologia came only thing they could do was to watch terrified as another dragon appeared. Acnologia was twice the size of this second dragon. And when they started fighting any normal and sane man would shiver in fear. Their roars sounded like thunders. A fight that sounded more like a sudden storm that will raze the earth.

When Acnologia unleashed his final attack he said something and then flew away.

* * *

 **"Sa nooa desccara inante da dedara di seebi, ibii"** said Acnologia and turned to fly away

 **"teroosart, minora rico Natsu"** he added before he was to far. _(A.N/ I'll translate it later)_

* * *

The second thing they noticed was something big and black floating on the surface of the water. They slowly approached the floating figure and when they saw what it was only shock kept them from fleeing away.

There, where Tenrou island was not even an hour ago now float that smaller black-and-red dragon, curled up protectively around something. From the wounds the dragon had blood was flowing, staining the ocean's water red at alarming rate.

Councilmen stood on their boats, none of them daring to utter a single word. The heavy silence being broken just by loud splashes of waves and dragon's shallow breathing.

"Natsu..." Doranbolt said as realization hit him like thunder.

Lahar looked at Doranbolt confused "What did you just said?"

"This teen... no this dragon... he's a part of Fairy tail"

Lahar's eyes widened "A dragon is a member of Fairy tail?!"

Doranbolt nodded "I found that only recently and I didn't have time to report it to the council... and to be honest I didn't believe it either"

Lahar nodded absently, his eyes fixed on Natsu.

"We have to help him" Doranbolt said after few moments of silence and before Lahar could say anything Dornabolt already used his magic and teleported himself on Natsu.

Lahar watched from the boat as other Rune knights (who didn't hear this conversation) started shouting at Doranbolt "ARE YOU CRAZY?"

Lahar turned to them and shouted "Start moving. We need to get that dragon to the nearest land before it sinks.

"What-" they wanted to protest but Lahar didn't have time nor the patience to listen to their complaints.

"That's an order"" he yelled.

In the meanwhile Dornabolt was sitting on Natsu's shoulder that was out of the water trying to wake him up. Natsu's right side was already underwater and it won't be long till he was completely under it.

"Hey Natsu... Wake up..." he tried gently. Dragon prince didn't even stir.

"Natsu" no response.

Doranbolt sighed as he stood up and teleported to Natsu's ear. 'Please don't kill me'

"HEY NATSU!"

Natsu's left eye opened as he groaned in pain. His yellow eye with red iris looked toward Doranbolt who was now on Dragon's snout. Natsu mumbled something but it came out as another growl and his barely opened eye started closing again.

Before he lost consciousness again he could hear Doranbolt yelling his name. With the last bit of magic he had in his body he enveloped his dragon form in chaos energy.

When the energy touched Doranbolt's legs, Doranbolt jumped not even realizing that he will fall in the water. Natsu's body slowly but steadily became smaller until he returned to his human form.

Doranbolt's eyes widened when he saw two women float beside Natsu. He sighed in understanding. They were the reason Natsu was curled up. _He_ was protecting _them_. Doranbolt's eyes then traveled back to Natsu and his head rang in alarm when the only thing left above the surface was Natsu's arm.

Doranbolt swam toward it and grabbed Natsu's arm just in time. He pulled Natsu over his shoulder with his right hand and with his left he get a hold on Mira and other woman with purple hair he didn't recognize.

He teleported himself and them back to the ship and quickly but gently put Natsu on the floor. Every time he moved him he could fell some of his bones moving the way they defiantly shouldn't.

He handed Mira and unknown woman to the guards since they didn't seem to be so injured and were easier to move around. They carried them under the deck and put them on some of the beds.

"Get some bandages! We need to stop the bleeding!" Lahar ordered.

"A needle and thread too!" Doranbolt added as he examined Natsu's wounds. 'This wounds aren't life threatening if we stop the bleeding but he won't wake up anytime soon. His magic container is completely empty'

* * *

 ****the next day-Magnolia****

Makao was sitting at the bar drinking beer with Wakaba, talking about Romeo.

"...and then he said that I'm the best father- Hey, Wakaba... Wakaba! Are you even listening to me?" Makao yelled.

Wakaba jumped in his seat, almost letting go of his mug of beer.

"Sorry, Macao... I was just thinking about those that went on Tenrou. They should've come back by now or at least contact us"

Macao nodded with thoughtful expression "I guess you're right... It's been almost a week since they left"

As soon as he said this doors of the guild burst open.

Everyone turned their heads toward the entrance with smiles on their faces and Macao saying "Speak of the devil-"

Macao stopped himself when he saw rune knights at the door.

Hall was filled with gasps of horror when they saw who they were carrying. A sound of shattering glass filled the room when Macao let go of his mug.

"N-Natsu..." he said but it came out as nothing more then a whisper. Everyone watched in complete silence as rune knights carried Natsu in on the stretcher. Natsu was warped in bandages that were red from blood. Right behind them they carried Mira and some unknown woman in. They were relieved when they saw them with just minor injuries. They waited to see the rest of those that went on the Tenrou but only few more knights came in.

"Where is your infirmary?" Lahar asked.

Droy only pointed to the doors on the second floor still not able to speak. Rune knights hurried upstairs with Natsu, Mira and purple-haired woman.

"What is the meaning of this?" Macao asked, his voice finally back as anger and worry started building up in his chest.

"You better sit down and I would recommend to get someone to treat the wounds of your fallow members." Doranbolt stated.

Macao nodded to Jet who ran out of the doors to get Porlyusica.

"Start talking" Macao hissed as he sat down.

 ****one hour later****

When Rune knights left the hall was left in silence. Many members were already crying. Macao was trying to stay calm but it was hard as some tears escaped his eyes. They were gone... All of them... Master, Gray, Lucy, Lisanna, Thunder God tribe, Levy, exceeds, Erza, Wendy... even Laxus... everyone...

"Mina..." he sobbed.

It was a sad day for Fairy tail. Sad one indeed.

 **End of chapter 46.**

 _Here is new chapter. I hope that it's okay with you that Natsu, Ultear and Mira stayed off of the island. I was thinking about this for few weeks and after I changed my mind at least hundred times I decided that this'll be the best. Natsu and Ultear will have more time together. And anyway... If there will be many complaints about this I will change it but I would prefer this chapter to stay as it is. I want to hear what you think and please review! Thanks for reading :)_


	47. Chapter 47- Christmas Special

_WARNING: This chapter is not a sequel to the last chapters._

 **Christmas special:**

 ****Year X784****

Magnolia was, despite hot temperatures in other seasons, covered in snow. It was a rear jet beautiful sight. And it was really fitting considering that tomorrow was Christmas.

In Fairy tail members were already decorating the hall even though it was barely 10 o'clock in the morning. A big Christmas tree was set in the middle of the hall. Lucy, Mira, Wendy and Levy were in the kitchen baking cakes and other delicious delicacies. Makarov was using his titan magic to decorate the ceiling and other places that were hardly available. Happy, Charla and Lily were helping him while flying around.

Gray was making beautiful ice sculptures with Juvia 'helping' him. Cana was preparing liqueurs, cooked wine and other alcoholic beverages (drinking half of it in the process). Erza was the one who supervised other members that have been responsible for other small details.

All in all everyone were here helping with many different thingies while having great time. The air was filled with sweet smell of cakes and in the background Christmas songs were playing on the radio.

So now I'm sure you all are asking yourself "Where is Natsu?" on this happy holiday.

Natsu, being Natsu, wasn't really happy about the idea of Christmas. He would usually just sneak in and take some job request before someone noticed him. However he had a problem this year and that problem was Mira. She asked him to stay with her for Christmas and he couldn't just disappear if he promised... right?

He just exited the forest and started walking trough the white streets of Magnolia. The air was filled with sweet smell that was almost too sweet for him. It almost made him throw up. Men and Women were walking around buying something that they forgot or didn't have time until now. Children were playing in the snow making snowmen, angels in snow, throwing snowballs at each other...

Really lovable time of the year indeed with everyone happy.

'Disgusting' Natsu growled as he continued walking toward the guild.

As he walked a girl, not older then seven, ran into him. She fall down on the ground and started apologizing immediately.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please forgive me, mister" Girl said with tears in her eyes. The girl had green eyes and brown hair.

"Hey Annie! Are you alright?" A boy that was most likely girl's older brother ran to her and help her get up fixing her scarf. The boy also had green eyes but his hair was blond.

"I'm alright, Arthur" Annie said quietly.

He then turned to Natsu and bowed his head saying "I'm sorry sir. Please forgive my sister. We were just playing-"

"Just watch where you going" Natsu said as he continued to walk not bothering to look at the boy.

"Umm.. Sir..." A boy called behind him.

"What?" Natsu asked not bothering to stop since he could hear boy and the girl running behind him.

"Aren't you cold?" Arthur asked.

"No" Natsu replied. Boy looked at him suspiciously. After all Natsu was wearing only his regular shirt that didn't have right sleeve, his black baggy pants and boots, his scarf was also there of course.

The girl wanted to ask something so she tugged Natsu's arm slightly. She quickly pulled it back when Natsu turned to look at her. She saw his eyes for the first time now. They weren't human's eyes.

'His hand is so cold'

Annie stopped walking and said "Arthur... Let's go now..."

Arthur looked from Natsu at her with confused expression.

"Why?"

"I don't want to bother this mister" Annie said not daring to look up. She was afraid and Natsu could even smell it but it was pretty obvious just by looking as well.

"Okay... I guess.." Arthur said as he took his sister arm in his hand and started walking away. Natsu was now at least ten meters away from them since he didn't stopped walking.

"Hey!" Arthur called out one last time.

Natsu didn't say anything as he kept walking.

"What's your name?" Arthur asked.

"Natsu" Natsu said. Arthur and Annie noticed his Fairy tail symbol now.

"Oh... umm... Merry Christmas mister Natsu" and then they couldn't see him anymore. He was lost in the crowd.

"He's scary..." Annie said when she couldn't see Natsu anymore.

"Why?" Arthur asked

"Did you saw his eyes?" Annie asked.

"Yes... So?" Arthur said not seeming to be bothered by it.

"He looked scary..." Annie whispered.

"Annie! You shouldn't judge people that you don't know, and besides he's most likely a mage so that's a reason why he had those kind of eyes" Arthur scolded her.

 ****with Natsu****

"Tch... I hate kids" Natsu said. He was by now in front of the guild and with sigh he opened the doors.

He was greeted with fully decorated guild. Everything was sparkling and the sweet smell of Christmas was even stronger then the outside.

Sickening.

Members of the guild were dressed like some characters from Christmas stories. There were elves, reindeers, angels and what ever you can think of. Makarov was at the bar drinking beer in Santa suit.

"I maybe still have time to take a job..." He said to himself.

"Oh no you won't" He heard Mira's voice behind him.

He turned around with half annoyed look on his face. He had to blink few times when he saw her. She looked stunning in that dress _(A/N: think of something like Elsa's dress from Frozen)_.

"You are... gorgeous" Natsu said looking her from head to toe. She blushed. Her lips stretched in wide smile.

"You didn't dress yourself properly" she stated after seeing his clothes.

"And I have no intention of doing so" Natsu said coldly.

"Oh don't be like that" Mira whined. She looked Natsu in the eyes stubbornly tapping her foot on the floor.

Natsu just watched her with bored expression. After few minutes of staring contest Mira couldn't do it anymore and she puffed her cheeks childishly pouting.

Natsu sighed. Even though Natsu didn't see it Mira's eyes lit up with an idea.

"Hey Natsu~~~" Mira almost purred in his ear as she hugged him from behind.

Natsu's eyes shined as he turned his head slightly not braking the hug and asked with smirk.

"Yes?" he knew that tone she had.

"How about you get a costume so I'll have more fun taking it off of you when we get to your place tonight" she said happily.

"You little demon" Natsu said as he kissed her "Fine..." he muttered finally.

"I already bought you a costume" Mira grinned as she started dragging him across the hall shocking few people that they saw Natsu in the guild on the Christmas. They entered storage room behind the bar.

 ****half an hour later****

Mira walked out with Natsu close behind her looking anything but happy. She made him wear bright red suit (Totally not his color!) with white shirt and Santa's hat.

"Here you go mister Grinch" She said happily. Makarov, Lucy, Gray, Erza and Wendy that were sitting at the bar and heard this laughed. He glared at them making them stop.

"Oh don't be mean Natsu!" Mira said playfully.

"Whatever..." Natsu said as he took a seat next to Wendy.

Erza the elf, Gray the ice spirit, Lucy the angel, Makarov the Santa, Wendy the snow fairy and Mira the Winter were talking to each other and Natsu was listening their conversation with smile on his lips drinking his chocolate liquor.

Around 6 p.m. Makarov decided that it was time for 'Storytelling'. It was a game where you needed to draw sticks and if you drew the one with Christmas tree on it you needed to tell a Christmas story.

Everyone drew one except Natsu.

"Natsu, you need to pull one as well" Wendy said as she pushed the cup to him where the last stick was.

"I don't even know any Christmas story" he muttered as he pulled the last one out of the cup.

"Okay! Now that everyone pulled one out let see who is the lucky winner!" Makarov said happily with little blush on his cheeks since he was drunk.

Everyone looked at their sticks but no one found the tree on them.

"Are you sure that there was one inside?" Mira asked as she looked at Makarov.

Makarov nodded.

"Hey everyone! Check if you didn't-" she stopped when her eyes landed on Natsu. He was glaring at his stick with rainy cloud over his head.

Mira giggled when she realized what happened.

"Don't laugh" Natsu said.

"But it's funny!" she started laughing.

"No it's not" Natsu said.

Happy flew over his head and took his stick. He looked at it and yelled "Hey mina! Natsu pulled the one with tree!"

Everyone laughed.

"Okay Natsu you need to tell us a story" Makarov said.

"I have no intention of doing so" he hissed.

"Natsu~" Mira started.

Natsu rolled his eyes "Fine"

Members gathered around him ready to listen his story.

After few minutes of thinking Natsu took a deep breath and started.

"Once upon a time... there was a boy who didn't know what is Christmas"

 ****Story- Natsu's POV****

Somewhere far far away, in the mountains that dragons called since ancient times Ora which means 'Star' (It got its name because it was tall mountain and its top was covered in snow that sparkled even from far away if you saw it when the whether was clear) a boy, that I mentioned earlier, was climbing the mountain.

I forgot to mention. Another reason why this mountain was called Ora is because it was nearly impossible to reach the top if you didn't know how to fly.

I'm sure you all are wondering why this boy is climbing to the top. He was after all only eight years old.

Boy was climbing the mountain because it was the place where the meeting of dragon council was held next. It took him almost twelve hours to get to the top but he did it. Fortunately for him the whether was good and only snow was slowly falling.

The boy sighed as he started walking toward a cave that was on the top. He could already hear voices from the inside. Those thunder-like voices that boomed trough the mountain sounding like a great storm was coming.

Boy walked in and all chatter stopped when they noticed him. There were 30 dragons inside. 15 of them were kings and queens of different elements.

 **"You are late, brat!"** a voice boomed trough the room. A big black dragon being the source of it. Boy bowed to kings and queens and said "I deeply apologize. It won't happened again"

 **"You will regret it if this happen again"** black dragon who was a king of all the dragons said. Boy tensed as cold sweat ran down his back.

 **"Lets just continue our meeting"** fire dragon king Igneel said as he looked at the boy smiling. The boy nodded thankfully to the fire king.

 **"Well... as I was saying..."** Inazuma, lighting dragon king said. The meeting was long.. and quite boring if you asked the boy who was sitting next to his Father, the black dragon.

After Inazuma, dragon queen of earth Ji started speaking.

Many of them exchanged their opinions about this unimportant matter. From Sky dragon queen Sora to shadow dragon king Yoru all the way to the water king and queen Mizu and Kiri.

At the end light dragon Hikari who was responsible for recording the meeting said when he was given the sign that the meeting was over **"This meeting is closed on December 25th"**

As dragons slowly walked out the Boy and Igneel walked out last.

 **"Hey, kid"** Igneel called out.

Boy stopped walking and looked at the dragon after bowing his head "Is there anything I can do for you?"

 **"No.. I just wanted to give this to you"** dragon laughed kindly as he handed black scarf to the boy. The Boy looked at the scarf with blank expression.

 **"Come on, take it"** Igneel laughed again.

"Why?" Boy asked confused.

 **"Because it's Christmas"** Igneel said kindly.

"Christmas?" Boy asked, even more confused.

Igneel looked at the boy with sad expression. That bastard of a Father didn't cared for this boy at all.

 **"Many humans celebrate a holiday called Christmas. On that day they give each other a present and bake many cakes and other delicious goodies. Families are together and they sang songs. They are all happy and-"**

"You gave me a present..." Boy said in disbelief. Igneel looked down at the boy and was surprised to see the boy crying.

"Thank you" Boy said quietly as he warped the scarf around his small, cold body.

 **"Don't mention it kid"** Igneel said happily.

Boy hugged Igneel's claw before Igneel flied off. That was the last time the Boy saw great Fire dragon king.

 ****end of the story****

"That's so sad! Poor boy!" Erza said with tears in her eyes.

"I think she's the only one that didn't realized that the Boy was Natsu" Gray whispered to Lucy.

"Yea.. But still it's really sad story" Lucy said.

"Let me get a hold on that Father ***** hic ***** " drunk Makrov said.

"Okay, master didn't get it either" Lucy said with sweatdrop.

"Hey guys did any of you bought anything for Natsu?" Wendy asked.

Mira answered "I did"

"I did too" Wendy said and then looked suspiciously at the rest of them.

"No..." They said glumly.

"Well you still have some time left so hop-hop!" Mira said as she pushed them to get moving.

She then looked at the watch. 9 p.m.

"Hey Natsu" she called out.

"Huh?" Natsu asked as he looked up from his scarf.

"Let's get going, okay" she said.

"Sure" he said as he stood up and walked to the door with his arms in the pocket.

 ****next day- Christmas****

Natsu and Mira walked to the guild happily holding their hands.

When they opened the doors they were greeted with "MERRY CHRISTMAS!"

Mira laughed and Natsu just smirked.

"Let's get our presents" Mira said as she pulled Natsu's arm.

"Our? I don't think there will be any for me" Natsu whispered.

"Of course there'll be" Mira reassured him.

They sat around the tree as everyone passed presents around.

"Hey Mira this is yours!"

"Max I found another for you!"

"Master here is one for you!"

"Gray~~ Juvia bought you one!"

"I found a present for a real MAN!"

And so on. Natsu sat there next to Mira watching as everyone got their presents. Soon all presents under the tree were gone and Natsu still sat there without any.

"Let's go guys" Lucy whispered.

"Hey brother!" Wendy called. Natsu turned his head and looked at Wendy as he stood up.

"Yea?"

"Here I bought you a present" She said as she handed him little box warped in colorful paper.

Natsu smiled. "Thanks, little dragoness"

He took the present with smile. The gifts he bought for Wendy and Mira were already give to them. He unwrapped the present and found new silver chain.

"I noticed that the scales of the dragons you have are on simple tether so I thought you would like this" she said. Natsu petted her head and smiled warmly "It's great Wendy"

She grinned back.

"Hey Natsu don't think its over" Lucy's voice came from behind.

Natsu turned and he couldn't keep his eyes from widening. Team Erza, Makarov and Mira also had presents for him.

They put it in front of him.

Natsu looked at the floor with his bangs covering his eyes. They looked at him confused.

"Natsu are you alright?" Mira asked confused.

He nodded and then said "Thank you guys... This is great... I... don't know what to say..."

He looked up a them and they had to blink few times to make sure they weren't hallucinating. But it really was there. A lone tear rolled down Natsu's cheek as he smiled at them.

"This is... just... great..." he said "Merry Christmas guys"

"Merry Christmas Natsu"

 **End of Chapter 47.**

 _I hope this was good. Consider this as a Christmas present from me. And for everyone that want to talk to me more often you can find me on facebook. Name's Kiyoshi Wakeshima. Please review and thanks for reading :)_

 _Merry Christmas everyone._


	48. Chapter 48- Year X791

_Hello everyone! It's been a while and I'm sorry because of that._

 _I have a beta reader now and I'm very thankful for everything he did for me. Thank you SpeedyMomentum for everything. Any mistakes that are left in this chapter are mine and mine alone._

 **Chapter 48:**

 ****five days later- Natsu's POV****

I was awakened by silent whispers. At first it sounded like they were far away and I couldn't hear what were they talking about but as I concentrated more on the voices I could hear them better. It seemed like I got closer to them or maybe it was them that got closer to me. I couldn't tell.

"... he woke up?" a male voice said... or whispered... I wasn't sure.

"It's been five days since _then_ and he's still asleep!" another voice said louder.

 _Who are they talking about? Where am I?_

"After everything that happened you can't quite except that he will wake up whenever we want" this time it was female voice.

 _What happened? I don't remember... That's strange... I usually don't forget things like this... It seems important... Urgh... My head is killing me..._

"Mira and that girl Ultear woke up three days ago" the first voice said again.

 _Mira and... Ultear...!_

My eyes shot open as memories and images returned in my head. Everything around me was blurry but I could hear a loud gasp somewhere close to me.

"He's awake!" I could finally recognize that the woman was Bisca.

"Oi Natsu! How are you feeling?" the first male voice was Macao.

I slowly pushed myself in sitting position holding back a groan as my headache skyrocketed.

"I'll go get Mira and Ultear!" second man seemed to be Alzack though I wasn't quite sure since he left the room before I got a good look at him.

"Fine" I answered Macao's question in hoarse voice. I could see on their faces that they didn't believe me. It was a lie after all. Every inch of my body was killing me.

"Do you need something? Hungry? Water?" Bisca asked. I looked at her and said "Water"

She nodded and went after Alzack to get me some water. I turned toward last person in the room and asked even though I knew the answer "What happened with... with the others?"

Macao gulped and looked at the floor finding it incredibly interesting all of a sudden.

"T-they are gone..." He said quietly though I was able to hear him because of my enhanced hearing. He didn't need to explain what he meant by 'gone'. It was more then clear to me. Bisca walked in with glass and jug filled with water. I didn't even say anything as she put it next to my bed on nightstand.

Alzack walked behind Bisca and said "I couldn't find the girls. They've already gone home."

Macao nodded and then looked at me. I didn't really pay any attention to what was happening around me. The world around me started spinning as I was repeatedly saying in my mind that one dreadful sentence _'They are dead'._

Evergreen, Levy, Lisanna, Elfman, Freed, Laxus, Lucy, Happy, Charla, Erza, Gray, Cana... All of them... even those I considered my family... my grandfather Makarov, my first friend and my sister Wendy and a person that was like a brother to me even though I would never admit that, Gildarts.

 _They died because I didn't protect them. They died because I was too weak. It's all my fault._

This was first time in many years that I felt so weak.

My chest felt heavy. It was getting hard to breath.

"Leave this room" I said not looking at their worried expressions.

"But Natsu-" Macao started but I was starting to lose my patience.

"Get out" I said little louder clenching with my left hand the white sheet that was covering my legs. I couldn't move my right arm or leg as they were broken and warped with bandages. Well bigger part of my body was warped in them.

"Natsu we can't-" Alzack tried to speak but a jug filled with water flew few millimeters from his head and crashed loudly in the wall behind him shattering in million pieces.

"Get. Out. Now!" I growled as my magic energy started sparking around me. Macao wanted to say something but Alzack and Bisca dragged him out.

"If you need anything just-" Bisca was wanted to say before she closed the door but the glass that crashed near her silencing her.

"NOW!"

When I heard them close the door I buried my face in my left hand as few tears escaped my eyes. I closed my eyes and titled my head back letting earsplitting howl that was heard by whole Magnolia.

"It's all my fault..."

 ****time skip- 7 years later- normal POV** (A/N: I'll explain what happened in those seven years later)**

Two boys stood on the edge of the pier, looking towards the sea. A girl sat next to them with her feet touching water's surface. It was beautiful summer day with seagulls croaking around.

"Do you think they will find something?" The girl asked. She had green eyes and brown hair that was tied up in two buns on both sides of her head with red ribbons. She was wearing a grey T-shirt and a black skirt with red details. She was around fourteen years old.

"I really hope they will" The older boy answered. He had spiky blond hair and green eyes. He wore a matching grey T-shirt and black pants. The boy was sixteen years old.

The other boy nodded, too lost in his thoughts to say anything. This boy wore green pants, a purple coat that was unzipped and an orange muffler around his neck.

 _'Please find them'_

 ****somewhere at sea****

A ship sailed through the sea, the sun bright overhead. On the ship's deck stood Bisca, Alzack, their daughter Asuka, Max, Warren, Jet, and Droy.

"How long until we get there?" Asuka asked. Asuka is a young little girl with dark green hair that's tied in a braid. She has orange cowboy hat on her head and pink shirt paired with brown skirt.

"We're almost there, sweetheart" Bisca said with smile.

"Hey guys, there's something in front of us!" Max yelled.

The others looked at him and then to where Max was pointing out at sea.

After few seconds of squinting and blinking due to the blinding sun above them. They all could see something in front of them simply floating on the water's surface.

"It's not something... It's someone! A girl!" Bisca yelled.

"You're right!" Warren yelled.

A girl was right in front of them, standing on the water's surface. She smiled at them and as she smiled enormous waves raised from the water behind her and an island emerged from the water. A golden sphere was warped around the island with Fairy tail symbol on it. All of the Fairy tail members were left speechless.

"T-Tenrou... It's Tenrou Island!" Max spoke first, his eyes wide in shock.

"We'll see Levy again!" Jet and Droy yelled in union hugging each other, tears running from their eyes.

 **"Stop acting like the idiots we all know you are and start moving this ship."** A cold voice spoke behind them. Droy and Jet jumped in surprise at the harsh tone and turned to face the person that was flying beside the ship on his huge bat-like wings.

The person behind them was a tall, well built young man who didn't look older then nineteen years old even though he was twenty-five. He had long, pink, straight hair that was spiky at the bottom, it went down to his lower back and was tied up in ponytail (A/N Think about Kanda's (from D Gray-man) hair style just little spikyer). He wore a black long coat that went down to his ankles. The coat didn't have right sleeve so the Fairy tail symbol on his shoulder was visible. His coat was unzipped so you could see his black sleeveless shirt that had red lines over it. He had grey baggy pants that were tucked into black combat boots. Around his neck was necklace with dragon scales on it. Over the necklace was black scaly scarf. The most distinctive feature on him (if you ignore his wings, two meters long tail, and black horns) were his eyes. They were yellow with red irises and snake-like pupils.

"Hey Natsu... What's up..." They said smiling nervously as they trailed off, practically sweating bullets in the process.

 **"Go back to work and don't lose that girl from your sight."** He hissed back.

"Aye sir!" They all shouted in unison and ran to get the boat moving.

Natsu then flew to the front deck and sat on the fence, his legs hanging down toward the water. His eyes not moving, not once, from the girl that still stood on the water surface like she was waiting for them.

"Hey Natsu... Do you know who she is?" Alzack asked, walking up to Natsu.

 **"No"** he deadpanned.

"..." Alzack looked at Natsu. His lips squeezed in a thin line.

Natsu rolled his eyes. **"What?"** He asked in an annoyed voice.

"Are they... still... you know... alive?" he asked quietly.

Natsu sighed and jumped from the fence to the deck **"I don't know... The wind is blowing towards the north so I can't smell their scent and we are to far away for me to hear them"**

Alzack looked toward the island. His eyes widened suddenly "The girl! She's walking away! We'll lose her in the forest!"

Natsu's eyes snapped back to the girl. **"Crap!"** He growled and jumped over the fence.

"Wha-?" Alzack was about to ask something but just before Natsu hit the water he used 'Chaotic void' and teleported himself to the shore and before he even touched the ground he flew after the girl, trying to catch her.

"Hurry! We need to catch them!" Alzack yelled to the other members on the ship.

"Aye sir!" other responded in union.

 ****with Natsu****

 **'Dammit! Wait up you little brat!'** he thought as he flew through the forest toward a small, glowing dot in the distance that was the mysterious blonde-haired girl. With the speed he was currently going, it didn't take him too long to catch up with her.

She sat on a rock and waited for Natsu to come. When Natsu got there he started to say something but what was beside the blonde-haired girl stopped him. He froze in spot, looking at the small thirteen years old girl he considered his sister seven years ago. She looked completely the same, not a day older.

 **"Wendy..."** Natsu whispered, too shocked to say anything else. He fell on the his knees down beside her as his wings, tail and horns retreated back into his body. His ears twitched when he heard more footsteps behind him, indicating that the other members were already behind him.

"Hey, Natsu! What's going on?" He heard Warren yell but he didn't care.

His lips were squeezed in a thin line before they stretched into a smile. A smile that no one had seen on his face for seven years, excluding his two mates. Imagine the other members thoughts when they saw Natsu smiling.

"Am I seeing things?" Max whispered to Droy.

Droy shook his head, 'no', unable to say anything. It didn't take them long to realize why Natsu was smiling though.

"Wendy..." Jet gasped in shock being the first to notice her.

"Wendy?" Alzack repeated and then laughed happily "Wendy!" They all yelled in unison.

Natsu shook her shoulders gently, trying to wake her up. After few seconds she stirred. Her brown eyes opened slowly but quickly shut them because the light was too bright. She then slowly opened them again finding herself face to face with a strange looking Natsu.

"Natsu...?" She asked confused and wanting to confirm that it was indeed Natsu in front of her. Natsu nodded still smiling. Her eyes suddenly widened when she remembered what happened.

"Wait! We were attacked by Acnologia, and we were about to give our magic to you, and you, Mira and Ultear fell of the cliff when it broke, and-" She then saw everyone around her "And what are you guys doing here? And why do you look older?!"

Others laughed and Natsu just kept smiling. "We'll explain that later" He looked toward the girl that lead him here. "Who are you and where are the others?"

The mystery girl smiled. "My name is not important right now. Your friends are waiting for you to wake them up.." She said and pointed to the clearing that was near them. Everyone ran toward where she pointed while Natsu helped Wendy to stand up as they walked to where others are.

"Hey! Erza's there!"

"Gajeel! Wake up!"

"Levy~~!"

"I found Gray!"

"Droy got fat!"

"Master Makarov!"

"Hey have anyone seen Lucy"

"She's over there"

"Who's this pink haired chick?"

It took around ten minutes for everyone to be found and then half an hour to explain roughly what happened.

"We were saved by our first master" Makarov said with comical tears running down his cheeks. The blond girl, in reality Mavis Vermilion smiled.

"It was your bonds that saved you. I just finished the spell" Mavis said. They talked about many things that happened and then Lisanna remembered something.

Lisanna looked over at Natsu "Is Mira okay?"

Natsu looked at her and smirked "Yea.. She's fine"

"A-and Ultear?" Meredy asked.

Jet smiled, looking at Natsu "Oh they are both more then fine..."

Tenrou group looked at him confused.

"What are you talking about?" Levy asked.

"Well you see our- urgh!" He was interrupted by Natsu's fist as it connected with the top of his head, knocking him unconscious.

 **"Shut up"** he hissed, demonic aura spreading around him.

The others gulped.

"Anyway..." Droy said, taking a step back from Natsu "We should get back to the ship... I'm sure others are wondering where we've been for so long."

"Right!"

"Let's go home!"

 ****few minutes later on the ship****

"So you guys married?" Lucy asked Bisca and Alzack, who stood next to each other.

"Yes" Bisca said smiling.

"And this is your daughter?" Wendy asked, looking at Asuka that was running around the ship laughing while trying to catch Happy who was flying around in front of her.

"Mhm, her name's Asuka" Alzack said, a smile on his face.

"I can't believe we missed all that!" Erza yelled, crying. She turned serious all of a sudden and looked Bisca directly in the eyes. Others quieted down waiting to hear what she has to say.

"Which cake did you have?"

Others sweat-dropped at Erza's question.

"Was it…" She gulped."... Strawberry-cheesecake?" She asked, her eyes shining with tears.

Alzack and Bisca looked away smiling nervously.

"OH IT WAS!" Erza exclaimed throwing her hands in the air "You have to tell us every detail! I want to know exactly what was the taste of that cake!"

With that she dragged Bisca with her to another part of the ship and other girls followed her.

"Same old Erza" Jet said chuckling.

"They didn't change at all" Droy agreed nodding.

"They were frozen for seven years. You can't expect them to change just because we have" Max added.

 **"It's good to have them back"** Natsu spoke from behind them, startling them. Makarov walked over to Natsu who was, once again, flying beside the ship and cleared his throat trying to get Natsu's attention that was currently locked on Wendy.

Natsu glanced at Makarov before his eyes moved to look right in front of himself showing that he was listening.

"Still having trouble with motion-sickness?" He asked, trying to start a conversation.

Nastu looked at him with blank expression **"Is that a problem?"**

Makarov laughed "No, not at all."

A few seconds passed in silence.

"So... I was wondering..." Makarov started and Natsu looked at him.

"Why do you still look so young?" Makarov asked, looking at Natsu.

Natsu smirked again **"Dragons live for hundreds of years. How would I look with 500 if I aged as you humans do?"**

Makarov laughed "True."

"Thank you" Makarov said after a while

Natsu looked at him with expressionless face that hide his confusion.

 **"For what?"** he asked.

"For keeping the guild together" Makarov answered.

Natsu chuckled **"You shouldn't be thanking me"**

 **"You should thank the new master once we come home"** Natsu said smirking.

"New master?" Makarov asked, surprised. He hadn't even thought about Fairy tail having a new master. It will take more time for everything to return to normal and for him to get used to everything that happened in what seemed to him only few days.

"Who is it?" he asked after getting over his shock.

 **"That would spoil the surprise"** Natsu said smirking.

"I think this is the first time I heard you calling Fairy tail your home" Makarov said after short pause.

 **"It's not the first time"** Natsu replied.

"Whatever you say" Makarov shrugged. He then looked at Natsu who was still smiling "You're in a good mood today" Makarov noted.

 **"You can't blame me"** Natsu replied.

"No one is blaming you for anything" Makarov laughed "I'm happy to see you smiling, that's all"

 **"A friend of mine once told me to smile more often"** Natsu chuckled.

Makarov raised eyebrow wondering who was that friend.

"Land ahead!" They heard someone yelling.

 **"It's been a while since you guys were here"** Natsu said.

 ****in outskirts of Magnolia****

In outskirts of Magnolia, a city that was once home to the strongest guild in Fiore, now stood small wooden windmill. It wasn't some worn out windmill. It was nice maintained windmill that was now home to one of the smallest guilds in Fiore, Fairy tail. But don't think that Fairy tail is weak just because it became small guild. They are still a well respected guild. They are forth guild in the country to be more precise even though some people are saying that they deserve their old place as number one.

Inside of this small windmill that had the Fairy tail symbol on it were ten people sitting, drinking, and talking. At the bar stood young woman with purple hair known as Kinana. She was talking with Mirajane who was sitting in front of her.

Mirajane is now a beautiful young woman. She has long white hair and blue eyes. She wore black kimono with red dragon on the back and red ribbon tied around her waist.

Next to her sat Ultear. Member of Fairy tail for the past seven years and Natsu's mate for the last five. Her long purple hair was tided in loose bride. She also wore black kimono but she had purple dragon on her back with white ribbon tied around her waist similar to Mirajane's.

If anyone who didn't know them saw them for the first time he or she would, without a doubt, say that they weren't older than twenty. That was because of a spell Ultear used on herself and Mirajane. She was able to use that spell on only two people and it was really dangerous spell. But it was worth it. A spell that slowed their time. She used this so that she and Mirajane could stay a little longer with Natsu.

Ultear was currently looking toward guild's doors like she was waiting for someone. Mirajane noticed this and said "Don't worry. I'm sure they'll find them this time"

Ultear smiled moving her attention to Mira "I know, but I can't help myself. What if they come back again empty-handed. I don't want Natsu to blame himself any longer for what happened."

Mira put hand on her shoulder "I know how you feel. How wouldn't I? I know him since we were kids and I love him as much as you do... But... Just try not to think about it, 'kay?"

"I guess..."

"Anyway, I was thinking-" Mira started but was interrupted when someone opened guild's doors.

Everyone turned their eyes to see who came in the guild. Their eyes widened in disbelief when they saw familiar faces they haven't seen for seven years.

"So tiny..." Makarov spoke after seeing the guild hall.

"We're back!" Gray said.

"I need something to drink" Cana said grinning.

"It's been a while" Lucy smiled.

"Yo" was Gajeel's simple greeting.

"Hi everyone" Lisanna said.

Mira put her hands over her mouth, tears escaping her blue eyes.

Ultear jumped from her seat and looked over Tenrou group. When she spotted familiar pink hair she started crying and ran toward this pink-haired person at full speed. She practically jumped at her and almost chocked her while hugging her saying "Meredy... You're alive... I'm so happy!"

Mira soon fallowed Ultear's example as she ran to her siblings.

Everyone started laughing, crying, talking, and drinking. It didn't take long before this reunion became a party.

Makarov sat on the bar like he used to do. Macao sat beside him. Makarov eyed Macao and then finally asked "Are you the new guild master?" He asked Macao who laughed in response.

"Of course not!" Macao continued laughed.

"Had it been that way Fairy tail would already be disbanded!" Wakaba laughed sitting next to Macao after dodging his fist.

"I wouldn't be that bad!" Macao yelled.

Makarov laughed and then looked around the guild "Then who is it?"

"Who do you think it is? It's Mira of course!" Wakaba laughed when Makarov spit his bear at Macao.

"Mirajane is new guild master?!" Makarov shouted surprised.

Elfman who heard this yelled in shock while pointing his finger at Mira "You're new guild master?!"

"What?!" Gray cried out.

Tenrou group looked at Mira, who just smiled sweetly.

"How did that happen?" Lisanna asked smiling happily.

"Well you see..."

 ****flashback-two months after Acnologia's attack****

"You know that we have to decide who will be the forth guild master" Macao said to the rest of the guild that was gathered around him. He was standing on the stage so everyone could see him.

Everyone nodded knowing this will have to be decided sooner or later.

"So since master Makarov didn't selected the new guild master before he... died.."

"We need to select our master ourselves" he continued.

"New guild master needs to be strong and I don't mean just physically, but mentally as well. He or she has to know everyone in the guild. He or she has to be someone we can rely on and someone we can trust but he also has to be someone who can rely on us and someone who trust us"

Members started whispering among themselves.

"He/She has to be someone who needs us as much as we need him/her" Macao said.

"How about Natsu?" someone asked. Natsu, who was sitting on the fence of the second floor drinking his drink, almost choked himself with it after hearing this.

The one that said this was quickly answered by other members.

"How does _he_ match the description?!"

"Are you crazy?"

"Hell no!"

Natsu let out sigh of relief. Being a guild master was something what he definitely didn't want to be.

"Okay, okay! Please silence down everyone!" Macao yelled "Any other ideas?"

Natsu decided to say something "What do you think about Mirajane?"

Some of the members looked at him in shock. Some of them completely forgot Natsu was there. Mirajane looked at him surprised. She knew he was there but she didn't expect anyone especially him to say that.

Members thought about what Natsu said and soon the whispers turned in loud shouts of approval.

Macao called her to come to him on the stage.

"Look... Mira... I know this is really hard decision so you can-"

"I'll do it" she said firmly, cutting him off.

Macao looked at her surprised. He wasn't expecting her to agree so quickly.

"You sure?" he asked.

"Yes" She answered with even more determination shining in her eyes.

"I will do everything I can to maintain this guild strong"

"Okay then..." Macao sighed and turned to the crowd in front of him.

"Our forth guild master, Mirajane Strauss!"

The guild was filled with cheers.

 ****end of flashback****

"So you actually became guild master thanks to Natsu?" Gray asked. His eyes traveling trough the crowd looking for pink-haired dragon prince but he was nowhere to be found.

"Yep" Mira said happily.

They talked about that for next few minutes but then Wendy noticed few unfamiliar faces.

"We have new members?" She asked.

Mira looked at her confused for the first few seconds but she quickly realized who was she talking about.

"Oh you guys haven't met yet!" she said and then called "Hey Arthur! Annie! Come and introduce yourself!"

The Tenrou group turned to two kids who were talking with Romeo.

They quickly ran next to Mirajane. Annie, the girl with green eyes and brown hair that sat on pier this morning introduced herself first.

"Hello, my name is Andreana Smith but everyone calls me Annie. I'm fourteen years old and I use illusion magic."

Arthur, the boy with green eyes and blond hair who was with the girl and Romeo on pier talked next "Hi, my name's Arthur Smith, Annie's older brother. I'm sixteen years old and I use shadow-make magic."

"Illusion and shadow-make magic? I heard about them before but you two are the first people I have ever met that use that magic" Erza said surprised.

"Arthur and Annie are two out of three that joined the guild after you guys left" Mira said smiling.

"Only three people joined the guild?" Lucy asked surprised.

"Well we aren't considered the strongest guild so not many mages wants to join anymore" Mira replied.

"It's hard to stay number one with barely five members strong enough to fight." Natsu said, appearing beside Mira.

"Where have you been?" Gray asked, looking Natsu in the eyes.

"That is something for me to know and for you to find out" Natsu hissed.

"Anyway..." Erza started "I was thinking... How are we gonna become number one again?"

"That's what I wanted to talk to you actually" Natsu said turning to Mira.

She raised her eyebrow quizzically "I'm listening"

Natsu smirked "There is only one way for us to become number one in short time"

Tenrou group looked at him confused but other members looked at him with surprise "You're not talking about-?

"Grand magic games... Or GMG for short." He finished with smirk.

"Grand magic games?" Levy asked confused "What's that? I never heard about it"

"It's no wonder you never heard about it. They started it after you guys disappeared after all" Laki answered.

"Basically, all guilds in Fiore come in one place and play different games and fight each other to determine the strongest." Romeo explained.

"How come you guys didn't beat them every time then? I mean Natsu, Ultear and Mira are really strong and I'm sure other members aren't that bad" Lucy asked confused.

"They aren't bad. They are horrible" Natsu stated coldly not paying attention to angry shouts behind him. Mira chuckled "Don't be mean Natsu. You know that's not true"

"Mira couldn't compete since she is guild master, Ultear couldn't do it on her own and Natsu was busy with other... _things_..." Wakaba said.

"What other things?" Makarov looked at Natsu who answered with a cold "Later, old man"

"And we did only compete three years and the games are here for seven" Ultear said.

"Well then... What rank are we anyway" Lucy asked curiously.

"We are currently fourth guild in Fiore" Mira said.

"Well it could've been worse" Panther Lily said.

"So are we gonna compete this year?" Natsu finally asked.

"Do you even need to ask?" Gajeel replied with smirk.

"We are gonna be number one again!" Makarov yelled with his fist pumped in the air.

"Yea" other followed his example raising their hands.

"When are this games anyway?" Evergreen asked after few seconds.

"We have three months to prepare" Max said.

"Great! Three months are more then enough!" Gray said with grin.

"We will split in few training groups and start the first thing tomorrow morning." Ultear said with smirk.

They talked about the groups, GMG, and everything regarding them for more then two hours.

After a while Erza remembered what Mira said before.

"Hey Mira... You mentioned three people joining the guild... Who is the third?" Erza asked with thoughtful expression.

"Well... I'm quite sure you know him quite well..." Mira said suddenly looking uncomfortable.

"Erza..." A voice spoke behind Erza. Erza's eyes widened when she heard the familiar voice.

"It can't be..." she said and turned her head slowly.

"Jellal..." she said seeing voice's owner face.

"Hi... Long time no see..." He smiled nervously lifting his hand and waved awkwardly.

 **End of chapter 48.**

 _I decide to rewrite this chapter slightly since I wasn't completely satisfied with it. I hope that no one has any objections to that. I would like to hear what you think about it. I will explain how did Jellal got here and everything else in later chapters. Please review and thanks for reading :)_


	49. Chapter 49- Jellal

**_Important:_** _I changed the last chapter slightly and it would be good for you to read it before continuing with this chapter. Few things are better explained since I realized that there were things that were left quite unclear._

 _I have a beta reader . Thank you SpeedyMomentum for everything. Any mistakes that are left in this chapter are mine and mine alone._

 **Chapter 49:**

Tenrou group was left speechless. They looked like they saw a ghost. Well you can't blame them. Jellal was considered dead until five years ago after all. Tenrou group _still_ thought he was dead.

"Am... Am I seeing things?" Erza asked no one in particular.

"No." Natsu deadpanned.

Erza blinked looking at Natsu and then back at Jellal.

She reached with her arm and touched Jellal's face like she didn't believe he was there. Jellal smiled softly at her and said, "It's really me, Erza."

Erza's eyes filled with tears. "B-but how? I thought you were dead."

"You weren't the only one" Jellal said, chuckling. Natsu glared at him for some reason. Natsu's glare didn't go unnoticed by Makarov. The old master turned to look at Mirajane "Care to explain?"

Mira giggled. "Let's just say that he wasn't happy to see Jellal all those years ago."

"How are you still alive?" Gray asked, stepping next to Erza.

"It happened five years ago..." Ultear spoke and all attention turned towards her.

"The Council sent a request for Natsu, Mira, and me to go on a mission to stop a dark guild called Oracion Seis. We were asked to meet somewhere with three other guilds and make a temporary alliance with them in order to destroy Oracion Seis." She continued.

"So when we got there the Blue Pegasus was already there. Trimens; Hibiki Lates, Eve Tearm, Ren Akatsuki and their leader Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki."

Erza shivered at the last name.

"Let's just say they had hard time staying alive after trying to flirt with us." Mira giggled looking at Natsu who had his teeth clenched and half smile to hide his anger while muttering something about how they should've let him kill them. Erza agreed with him silently though she didn't say anything.

"Next came Lamia Scale and their three members Lyon Vastia," Gray eyes widened at the name "Jura Neekis and Sherry Blendy."

"The last guild that came was some new guild called Sabertooth." Mira was the one who said this.

"They sent three brats and two cats to help us." Natsu muttered.

"They were strong mages for their age. You can't deny that." Mira pointed out.

"They were brats." Natsu deadpanned.

"I thought they were cute." Mira said stubbornly.

"They weren't." Natsu said in monotone voice again.

"I agree with Natsu." Ultear said. Mira glared at her "Say what?"

"I said I agree with Natsu- they are brats." Ultear replied with smirk.

Mira wanted to say something but was interrupted by Erza, "Can you get back to story."

Mira cleared her throat and started speaking "Anyway... The three cuties-" Natsu and Ultear huffed at that.

"- were Minerva Orland, Sting Eucliffe and Rogue Cheney."

"Then we were informed that Oracion Seis are actually after Nirvana- a magical item which has the power to turn light to darkness and vice-versa. In other words, if this Magic was acquired, they could turn members of good guilds against each other and bring forth total chaos."

A few gasps escaped Tenrou group.

"So we split in two groups. Natsu, brat Sting and Lyon went into the forest to find their base while others tried to find Nirvana." Ultear continued.

"While Natsu and those two were away we were attacked by Oracion seis. We ended up in a fight, naturally. Jura, Mira and me were holding our ground but others were having problems."

"They used Minerva to distract Mira's attention while one of the members, Cobra, sent his pet snake, Cubellios, to bite Mira which it did. She was poisoned and while my attention was on her their leader recognized me and took me by surprise, knocking me unconscious." Ultear said.

"They took me into their base." Ultear said.

"And not long after she was taken Natsu showed up since he sensed something was wrong. He saw me poisoned and used 'Dragon slayer forbidden art: Life Drainer: Death Door' to heal me." Mira said and then added "After we explained what happened he tracked them down using his nose."

"When I arrived to their base they showed me Jellal's body in some sort of the coffin. They said that he was neither alive nor dead and that my magic can save him." Ultear spoke.

"Since it was my fault for what happened in Tower of heaven in the first place-" Ultear started.

"How do you mean your fault?" Erza interrupted her. Ultear looked at her little shocked. She forgot that Erza doesn't know about this.

"I- I was ordered by Master Hades to use Possession Magic on him..." Ultear said quietly.

Erza's eyes widened as she looked at Ultear and then at Jellal.

"S-so it wasn't your fault... It was never your fault." She stuttered, looking at Jellal who didn't dare to look in her eyes. Her expression suddenly changed from shocked to furious as she turned to look at Ultear.

"IT WAS YOU!" She yelled, sword appearing in her hand as she pointed it at Ultear's throat. "IT WAS ALL YOUR FAULT!" She screamed pressing the sword little harder drawing blood.

Ultear started at her in shock. Her eyes filling with tears. "I..."

"I DON'T CARE FOR YOUR EXCUSES YOU BI-" she was cut off by sudden kick in her stomach that sent her flying. Natsu stood protectively in front of a shocked Ultear.

"Just dare to finish that sentence and I will kill you." It wasn't a threat, it was a promise. Erza looked at him shocked and quickly realized what she wanted to say. She stood up and muttered an apology, still obviously angry at Ultear.

Ultear put her hand on Natsu's shoulder and shook her head "It's okay Natsu. I deserved it."

She then turned to Erza and much to her surprise she bowed her head to Erza and said "I am deeply sorry for what I did. I can't expect you to forgive me and to call me your friend. I just want you to know that I deeply regret my actions from that time"

Others looked at Ultear in shock (except Natsu who just glared at Erza).

"It wasn't your fault. You were forced to do that Mother" Arthur said quietly but Tenrou group heard her. Their jaws hit the floor.

"MOTHER?!" They yelled in union. Natsu, Wendy and Gajeel covered their ears.

"Well he and Annie started calling Mira and me 'Mother' short after he and his sister joined the guild." Ultear explained with smile. "They come from poor family and their parents died at young age so they spent most of the time with us."

"Natsu seemed to know them from before and he was actually the one that invited them to join the guild around five years ago. Shortly after Oracion seis mission." Mira said smiling.

"He even taught us our magic!" Annie chirped happily. Now it was their turn to stare at Natsu.

"Wait... If Mira and Ultear are 'Mother' does that mean..." Gray started.

Natsu just looked away fighting against blush.

"Yup! He's Father" Arthur said obviously amused at Natsu's expression.

"Awww~~ That's so cute!" Wendy said happily.

"How did you taught them that magic anyway? They both are quite rare and I would dare to say forgotten magics." Makarov said.

"You think that I know just Dragon slayer magic?" Natsu answered with another question.

"You would be surprised to see how much he changed during these seven years." Jellal stepped into the conversation.

"Oh that reminds me! You didn't finish your story." Cana said.

"Where was I..." Ultear said. "Oh right. Well I decided to revive him after thinking about it. When I did that I realized he lost his memories and that the only thing he remembered was actually your name." She turned to Erza who looked surprised at Jellal.

"Then Jellal left and Oracion seis fallowed him. Shortly after that Natsu arrived and we went to find Jellal and others. Let's just say Natsu wasn't really happy when I told him what I've done."

"Jellal and Oracion seis were, however, able to find Nirvana before Natsu and I got there and they unlocked it."

"Then all members of Allied forces- the name of four guilds while we worked together- fought against them. This time we were better prepared and we actually were able to beat them. Natsu was the one that fought their leader Brain who later turned out to have two personalities and the second one called himself Zero, Mira was against Cobra, those two brats-Sting and Rogue- fought against Angel, Lyon and Sherry defeated Racer, Jura and Minerva beat Hoteye, the Trimens were assisting around and trying to slow down Nirvana while figuring out how to stop it and Jellal and I defeated Midnight." Ultear finished.

"When we defeated them Natsu got face to face with Jellal. After me and Ultear convinced him not to kill him... again. Ultear explained that he helped her defeat Midnight and Natsu asked me to let Jellal join the guild. The Magical council then arrived and took the remaining Oracion Seis (since Brain/Zero was _mysteriously_ found dead) in prison and they wanted Jellal as well. But since he helped us and he saved Ultear from Midnight's attack that would've killed her, Natsu decided to help him and he scared the councilmen off." Mira said.

"I joined the guild when we arrived in Magnolia and soon after it my memories came back." Jellal said.

The conversation dragged out late into the night. It was almost dawn when most of the members had fallen asleep somewhere in the guild. They slept on the desk, chairs and even on the floor.

Natsu, who was unable to fall asleep due to his nightmares that still haunted him even after all these years stayed silent, while sitting on a bench with Ultear resting her head on his shoulder and Mirajane on his lap. He was gently stroking her hair. Arthur, Annie and Wendy fell asleep on the floor beside them, leaning on the bench.

He smiled at the scene as the first rays of sun started entering the hall trough large windows of this small windmill he called home.

"You are finally home." He whispered softly, his right hand still stroking Mira's hair. As more light came inside he realized it could wake up the others. He held out his left hand and gathered a black orb in it. The orb had small withe lights in it and it seemed like whole night sky was held in that small orb with even some of the lights falling inside the orb looking like shooting stars.

"Illusion-make: Night of fallen stars." He whispered and the orb extended itself covering the whole guild. The light of the dawn disappeared along with the walls of the hall. Now it looked like endless meadow with the most beautiful sky that you can imagine.

"Good night, mina" Natsu said. He moved carefully not wanting to wake up his mates in more comfortable position and closed his eyes waiting for someone to wake up. It didn't take long for him to fall into a light sleep himself.

 ****time skip****

Natsu was awakened (quite rudely if I may say) by sudden yell.

"Holly shit! What the heck is this?!" It was Gray who yelled this. The few members that were also awoken by Gray were also quite surprised by whatever they saw. Natsu opened one eye to see what was going on. He chuckled when he realized the source of this commotion was his spell.

"It's Father's illusion-make magic." Arthur said while yawning.

"You can use Illusion-make magic for stuff like this?" Jet asked Natsu surprised.

"Since when can you use Illusion-make magic to being with?!" Lucy said, a little too loud.

"I learned that magic six years ago." Natsu said in monotone voice. Mira and Ultear were awake by now and Natsu stood up. He stretched himself and said "Perish."

The night sky retreated itself in the orb in his hand before it disappeared. It left members blinking due to the sudden sun that showed that noon had long since passed.

"Well now that you all are awake I guess we can start packing and get ready to go on our training trip." Natsu said as he started walking outside the guild, probably to get his stuff ready.

"Oh right! I forgot about that!" Levy exclaimed and ran outside dragging Gajeel behind her.

"Well I guess we should go as well" Gray said and he and Erza exited the hall. Soon whole Tenrou group was gone plus Natsu, Annie, Arthur and Ultear.

Makarov stayed in the guild and looked at Mira who also stayed behind.

"Your'e not going with them to pack yourself?" Makarov asked.

"I will. I just wanted to talk to you first" She answered seriously, getting Makarov's attention.

Makarov raised an eyebrow and listened as Mira continued "Would you like to be our guild master again?"

Makarov, surprised by sudden question asked "Why? I mean I'm sure other members like you as their master"

Mira smiled "They do but I already discussed this with them. You are better for this job then I am and I would also like to participate in GMG but I can't do that as long as I'm the master."

"How about Gildarts?" Makarov asked after short pause. As much as he loved this guild being a master to this... Destroyers... and paying the bills was something he definitely didn't wanted.

"I've already asked him." Mira said.

"I knew you wouldn't be too thrilled about it so I asked Gildarts first but today he just left me a letter saying he has more important things to do and named you a master." Mira smiled sweetly but demonic aura around her told him she wasn't too happy about what Gildarts did.

"Well I guess I will be Fairy tail's sixth master" Makarov said with sigh, trying not to cry while thinking about bills.

"Thank you very much, master!" Mira said as she bowed her head slightly and then added "I'll go now to pack my things."

And with that she was gone.

Makarov sulked. "Kinana, would you be so kind and bring me some beer?"

Kinana smiled and nodded "One beer coming right up."

"Give me entire barrel." Makarov called after her.

Other members laughed.

 ****time skip****

Mira stood on beautiful white sand. Whole Tenrou group decided to come to the beach to train and Natsu, Ultear, Mira, Jellal, Annie and Arthur decided to tag along.

"It's so beautiful!" Lucy said looking at the beach.

"Sea! Here we come!" Gray and Arthur shouted running toward the see full speed.

"We did come here to train, guys..." Jellal sighed while Natsu face-palmed.

"Just let them be for now." He said as he sat his towel down. He stretched his arms fighting back a yawn. Jellal seemed to notice this.

"Didn't get enough sleep?" He asked Natsu, who looked at him and shrugged.

"I don't remember the last time I did." He said in emotionless voice.

Jellal sweat-dropped.

Mira, Ultear, Erza and other girls were playing with a big beach ball in the water while boys kept their silly competitions. It seemed Gray and Arthur developed some kind of rivalry.

Natsu smirked and took off his shirt showing his well defined muscles and numerous scars that littered it. He unwrapped his scarf around his neck and tied it around his hips. He stood in fighting position and turned to Jellal who looked at him little surprised.

"Care for a spare?" Natsu asked, still smirking.

Jellal smiled.

"No magic." Jellal added.

"That would be too easy for me anyway." Natsu teased.

It was something new to Tenrou group to see Natsu like this but seven years passed since they last saw him even though it seems to them like it was barely a week.

He changed. He was smiling more often around people he considered his friends (though still not enough in their opinion), he wasn't so cold anymore. Mira and Ultear had big parts in this.

"Don't get so confident." Jellal said. Jellal was strong mage, there was no doubt about that but he knew that he didn't stand a chance against Natsu, especially if he used his magic.

Soon the dragon and the human started their little spar but Jellal knew Natsu was holding back. It was obvious even though he was going all out.

"So when are we gonna start out training camp?" Ultear asked Mira as the two girls watched their mate happily.

"After lunch... At least that's what Natsu said." Mira replied.

She then turned to Ultear "Swimming contest?"

Ultear didn't replied as she jumped in the water and started swimming.

Mira yelled after her as she jumped "Hey! That's not fair!"

"Like I care" Ultear laughed.

"Just wait for me to catch you!" Mira shouted.

Erza looked at them confused.

"They have this kind of... rivalry." Arthur said appearing behind her out of nowhere. Erza jumped slightly in surprise. Erza sweat-dropped remembering all the times Natsu done that _'Natsu's pupil, no doubt'._

There was silent thud and Erza turned around to see Jellal lying on the sand and Natsu standing above him dusting his hands.

"That was quick." she noted.

Arthur smiled "Nah... Father seems to be in good mood. It usually lasts much shorter."

Erza looked at him surprised and then back at Natsu who held out his hand out and helped Jellal stand out.

"They seem pretty close friends." Lucy said, joining the conversation.

"They are!" Annie said happily as she walked to them with Wendy beside her.

When Jellal stood up they talked about something but Erza and others couldn't hear about what and then they walked toward them.

"Lunch will be at noon." Jellal informed them.

"After that we will start our training camp." Natsu continued and then looked at Tenrou group.

"and _we_ will train you" He was talking about himself, Ultear, Mira and Jellal.

Tenrou group gulped at smiles the four gave them as demonic aura surrounded them.

"And believe me, I'm one hell of a trainer." Natsu said with wicked smile.

Tenrou group shivered, their faces pale.

 **End of chapter 49.**

 _I'm so so so so so so sorry for not updating for so long. In last reviews some of you said that you don't like Jellal as a character so I hope you don't mind too much the fact that he and Natsu are so close friends. But there's no need to be afraid. It's not like he will be main character or some crazy idea like that. He will just be here as someone who was by Natsu's side other then his two mates. That aside. How do you like this chapter? Is there something I should change and I would like to hear what do you think about my idea of Mira and Ultear having small rivalry. It seemed like good idea to me. Also, I need your help. I wanted to ask if someone could write down for me Japanese suffixes, I would like to put them in my story but I only know basic ones like -san, -sama. Please review and thanks for reading :)_


	50. Chapter 50- Dragneel?

**Chapter 50:**

After they ate their (many believed last) meal they gathered on the beach once again. Most of the Tenrou group just sat down on the sand while few of them remained on their feet. Ultear, Mira, Jellal and Natsu stood in front of them. The sun was high in the sky as it showed that it was barely three o'clock. There wasn't even a cloud on the sky and it was almost unbearably hot. The wind that came from the see was pretty much like god's gift.

"Okay!" Mira said with smile "It's time to start training. We don't have much time so we will start as soon as we're done with this conversation"

"The four of us will train you by splitting you in four groups" Ultear interrupted her earning a glare from Mira. She smiled sweetly to her in response. She-devil huffed.

"As Ultear said..." Mira started "... we will split you in four groups."

"And the first group will be..."

* * *

"Alright guys! I'll train with you for the next three months so prepare yourselves" Mira said happily to the little group behind her as she stopped walking. Lisanna, Elfman, Cana and Bickslow looked at Mira. They were standing on a cliff with see splashing at the bottom of it. There wasn't anyone around them so it was good place to start.

"It's good thing we didn't end up with Natsu..." Bickslow whispered to Cana who couldn't help but agree. Poor dragon slayers...

"Once I'm done with you, you will wish you were with Natsu" Mira said smiling sweetly. Bickslow and Cana paled. _'She heard us?'_

"So when do we begin?" Lisanna asked curiously.

"Glad you asked" Mira said smirking.

"First I need to see how good are you" Mira said after short pause and then added before anyone could ask "You will fight me"

Cana looked at her "One-on-one?"

"Nope, all at once" Mira said smiling sweetly.

"She's a real MAN!" Elfman shouted.

"She's a girl..." Bickslow muttered and then said turning to face Mira "Look Mira... We know you're stronger then before but you can't be strong enough to beat us all at once"

"If you believe that be ready for a surprise" Mira said as golden light warped around her. _'Satan soul: Gorgona'_

Mirajane's hair slowly warped itself like dreadlocks but at the end of it were snake heads hissing furiously. Her kimono disappeared as her body were covered with dark green scales, much like her first Satan soul. A tail formed behind her with another snake head at the end. Her fingernails lengthened in claws. Green boots with high heels appeared around her legs. Her tongue became snake like and white bandages warped itself round her eyes.

Her four 'students' stared at Mirajane in shock.

"M-Mira?" Lisanna asked in shock "You have new Satan soul?"

She wasn't sure what should shock her more; Mira having another Satan soul or Mira being able to transform without saying anything.

"Yup" Mira said with smile "This is 'Satan soul: Gorgona' though it's just one of the new ones I collected during this seven years"

Their eyes widened "How many of them you have?" Cana asked.

Mira got a thoughtful expression. They couldn't see her eyes but they saw her eyebrows furrow slightly as she put her index finger on her chin.

"The last time I count I had around... Ten? Twelve?" Mira said after short pause.

"Wow! Mira, that's amazing!" Lisanna said clasping her hands.

"I know" Mira said smirking. "Well.. That's enough talking. We should get started"

Mira took her fighting stance as the snakes on her hair and tail hissed approvingly.

"Take over; Beast soul!" Elfman cried.

"Take over; Tiger!" Lisanna followed.

Bickslow took his fighting stance as his 'babies' surrounded him and Cana took her cards out of her pocket. Once her 'students' took their fighting stance Mira smirked again, her snake tongue licked her lower lip.

"Maybe I should take you seriously" she said. They look at her confused as she reached to remove the bandages that covered her eyes.

 ****with Jellal****

Jellal walked silently in front of the group as they followed him. Levi, Freed and Evergreen just watched their new 'teacher' without saying a word. They didn't know what to say since none of them knew him before they returned to the guild after seven years.

They were by now almost at the base of the mountain that was around an hour on foot away from the beach. He stopped suddenly as a waterfall came into view around fifty meters away.

"So... Since none of you actually knows me-" Jellal started but a certain sixteen year old boy interrupted him "I know you"

Jellal rolled his eyes while Levi, Freed and Evergreen looked at Arthur in shock.

"When did he get here?!" Evergreen screeched.

"I was behind you the whole time" He said with blank face.

"You can't just sneak up on people whenever you feel like it!" She continued.

"He's Natsu's student, that's for sure" Freed whispered to Levi who giggled.

"Though Ever is right. How did you get here without us noticing" Freed asked curiously.

"Oh that" Arthur said as he melted in the shadows and then reappeared next to Jellal.

"I am able to enter the shadows using Shadow-walk" he said. "Though I prefer Shadow-make over Shadow-walk"

"You can use two types of magic?" Levy asked surprised.

"Well yea, but Shadow-walk is basically something you have to learn in order to know how to use Shadow-make" Arthur explained.

"Would you mind to show us?" Freed asked "I mean Shadow-make magic. I never actually seen someone using it"

"Sure" Arthur said as he grinned. He took similar pose to Gray's when he uses Ice-make and shouted "Shadow-make: Black Tigers!"

Black tigers made entirely of shadows started rising from the shadows of the trees around the small clearing they were currently on. Their eyes glowed red as they roared and started running toward the group. Seconds before they reached them they dispelled.

Levy, who was hiding behind Freed said "Wow... That's pretty impressing..."

Arthur beamed happily but then added "Though I can't use my magic if there aren't any shadows. That's why I usually goes with Annie on missions. Her illusions makes shadows and then I use my shadow-make"

The group continued to talk for few minutes before Jellal cleared his throat successfully gaining their attention.

"As much as I enjoy the pleasant chat we have work to do" he said. Others nodded in agreement.

"So I will be short; My name is Jellal Fernandes. I use Heavenly Body Magic, Darkness Magic, I am able to use little of Fire Magic as well as Abyss Break, Bind Snake (which I will learn you how to use it since it's not that complicated and its useful), few Self-Destruction Spells, Telekinesis and I'm not that bad at Telepathy."

Levy, Evergreen and Freed stared at him in shock.

"Well... That's... Wow... I mean... A lot of... ermm..." Levy stuttered not sure what to say. You don't see someone knew so many different magic types every day.

"Definitely impressive" Freed said.

"First I need to see how strong you are" he said but then added when he saw they wanted to say something more "You don't have to tell me your names and magics, I already know them. Natsu told me"

"Oh.." Evergreen said.

"So lets start" he said as he took his fighting stance. "Freed, you go first"

Freed looked at him after hearing his name and nods "I won't go easy on you" he said.

Jellal smirked "I will on you"

Freed glared at him as he charged.

 ****with Ultear****

Ultear levitated on her crystal ball as Annie, Lucy, Erza, Gray and Juvia fallowed her. "So how are we gonna do this?" Gray asked as he walked next to Ultear.

"You will spare against me" Ultear said said as she hopped down from her crystal.

"Why did you stop?" Lucy asked.

"Because we're here" Ultear said.

Group looked around themselves. They were on another part of the beach but it was more or less deserted with just few seagulls croaking around. Waves splashed on the shore lazily scaring away seabirds that came too close.

Ultear took her fighting stance as her crystal flew above her arm.

"Alright. Now come at me" She said seriously.

"All at once?" Lucy asked surprised.

Ultear smiled "Yea. Don't worry I won't hurt you... Too much"

Lucy gulped while Erza glared at her "We won't hold back, right guys"

"Yeah!" Gray said as he put his right hand in his outstretched left palm.

"It won't help you, though" Annie joked.

"I don't doubt that" Ultear said as they rushed toward her.

 ****with Natsu****

After they split in four groups and everyone took their own path Natsu started walking without saying a word to his 'students'. They quickly fallowed him.

"Where are we going?" Happy asked after few moments of silence.

Natsu pointed his finger lazily toward the forest few miles behind the beach. "There" he said simply.

"Why forest?" Laxus asked as he walked behind Natsu with his hand in his pockets "Wouldn't some clearing be better"

"I like forests" Natsu shrugged. "Have a problem with that?" He added with dangerous edge to his voice.

Laxus stooped walking for a second as he said quickly "N-no! None at all"

Gajeel snickered and Wendy giggled.

"Big, bad Laxus is afraid of Natsu" Happy said with sly grin.

"S-shut up! It's not like you've never been afraid of him" he hissed.

Gajeel just huffed while Wendy looked at Natsu with thoughtful expression. "Now, now guys. Don't fight with each other" Charla said from her spot between Wendy's arms. Wendy hugged her harder to her chests as she said with smile "We're not fighting"

"They are just having some childish discussion over who's demon is scarier. " Natsu said with chuckle.

The sound of Natsu's chuckle sounded so foreign to three dragon-slayers. It will take more time for them to truly believe that seven years have passed for them.

"But they all were talking about you" Lily said confused.

"Everyone sees their own demons in different ways. It doesn't meter if it is the same demon" Natsu said in emotionless voice.

Others kept quiet. They couldn't say anything to that. They didn't know what to say to that.

"How fast are you?" Natsu asked after few minutes of silence. His companions blinked at unexpected question.

"Huh?" Came their intelligent response. Natsu rolled his eyes "How fast can you run?"

"Definitely faster than you" Laxus said smugly.

"Why would you think that?" Natsu asked, his voice didn't change.

"Because I can go as fast as lightning" Laxus answered.

Natsu chuckled but didn't say anything "Gajeel? Wendy?"

"Uh, me? Well I'm sure I'm lot slower than you but I think I'm not too slow" Wendy said slightly embarrassed.

"I shouldn't be that much slower than you" Gajeel said to Natsu shrugging his shoulders.

"Good" Natsu said and then smirked. Others tensed slightly when they saw it. It was one of those smirks they were pretty familiar with. It didn't changed much through seven years. It still send shivers down their spines.

"How about a race toward the forest?" he asked. "If you get there before me I will show you something special"

"You can get there in a second if you use 'Chaotic void'" Gajeel said in annoyed tone.

"I promise I won't use it" Natsu said "So?"

"I'm in" Laxus said.

"Count me in as well" Gajeel said.

"I'll try then as well" Wendy said with determined look.

"Hey, what about us?!" Happy cried out.

"You see the forest?" Natsu asked and Happy nodded.

"Then go there as soon as you can" Natsu said simply. And then turned to face dragon slayers.

"Ready?" Natsu said as he took his stance. They fallowed his example.

"Set" He said as he bent down his knees for better start.

"Go!" He said with smirk and before they could even blink he was gone.

They stared at the place Natsu used to occupy few seconds ago.

"What the...?" Laxus asked dumbfounded.

"He said he wouldn't use 'Chaotic void'!" Gajeel shouted angrily.

"He didn't use it. There wasn't any magic circle and he didn't voiced any spell" Wendy said. "And beside he did leave footprints in the sand so that we can see that he ran here"

Laxus's eyes widened before he transformed in lightning and started heading toward the forest "Why are we arguing here if he's already on his way?!" He yelled.

Gajeel grumbled as he started running. Wendy sighed and fallowed after Gajeel.

 ****half an hour later****

"Took you long enough" Laxus grumbled from his spot when Wendy got there the last one. He was sitting under a tree at the beginning of the forest with his back resting on the tree trunk.

"Sorry..." She said after her breathing stabilized slightly.

"It's not a problem" Natsu said. He was in meditating position on a tree branch of the tree Laxus sat under. He didn't bother to open his eyes as he continued

"Though none of us came here before you so you won't show us what I had in mind." Gajeel said. He was standing with his back leaning on another tree not far from Laxus and Natsu.

"That is true" Natsu said finally opening his eyes.

"What was that that you wanted to show us anyway?" Laxus asked.

"I wanted to show you how I did that" Dragon prince answered as he jumped from his branch. He was referring to his speed.

"Shouldn't you show us how you did that anyway? I mean it could get useful in fight" Gajeel asked slightly irritated.

Natsu chuckled "I never said I wouldn't teach you how to do that, though you'll have to be a little bit more patient considering you were slower then me"

"Shouldn't we start training" Laxus asked "The sun will disappear from the sky before we know it."

Natsu looked toward the sun "Indeed"

"Then we should really start" Natsu said and then he took his fighting stance.

"Come at me, all at once" he said. Others looked at him like he was crazy.

"You expect us to fight against you?" Laxus asked incredulously.

"Yes" Natsu answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world "How else do you expect me to see how much I need to torture- I mean teach you?"

Dragon slayers gulped at the wicked smile Natsu gave them "And besides; I didn't fight with any of you for more than seven years"

Laxus snorted "You'll regret it. I'm lot stronger than I was when we fought in Magnolia"

"You think I'm not?" Natsu asked with smirk.

"Whatever" Laxus muttered.

"Let us begin" Natsu said once again taking his stance. Laxus sighed as he pushed himself up and stood before Natsu transforming in lightning to get there in barely a second. He then took his own fighting stance waiting for others to get moving. Gajeel walked behind Natsu and didn't waste any time taking his stance. Wendy moved to Natsu's right side with determined look. They formed triangle around him.

Natsu smirked. They stood there, at the edge of a dark forest, completely still. As the time it self stopped. Then on some unseen sign three dragon slayers lunched themselves at the dragon prince. Laxus jumped in the air yelling "Lightning dragon's Claw" as he warped his leg in lightning preparing for an axe-kick down on Natsu's head. Natsu side-stepped casually as Laxus hit the ground causing pieces of it to fly in every direction. Gajeel, not even second later was extending his arm in club targeting Natsu's head. Natsu's eyes quickly traveled toward Gajeel's rapidly extending arm. He bent his body backwards slightly to avoid being hit just as he heard Wendy's yell "Sky dragon's roar!"

He grabbed Gajeel's 'arm' and pulled him toward himself. Gajeel's eyes widened in shock as Natsu bent down and trow Gajeel over his head right at Wendy's attack using him like a shield.

Gajeel was blown away to the nearby tree braking it down once he made contact. There was chippering sound of electricity as Laxus shouted "Lightning Dragon's Breakdown Fist"

Natsu looked at the incoming fist of lightning with bored expression as he jumped high in the air over the attack. The attack continued moving as Laxus's and Wendy's eyes widened "Gajeel! Look out!"

Gajeel, who just now stood up, looked toward Wendy and Laxus only for his eyes widened in panic as the fist hit him sending him crashing in another tree.

"I don't even need to do anything. You'll do the job for me" Natsu said with smirk as he appeared right behind Laxus.

His smirk then turned in more malicious grin as he said "Though it would be no fun to watch you have all the fun while beating each other up"

Laxus used his 'Lightning body' to get away from Natsu when he heard his voice behind his back.

"Eh?" Natsu asked when Laxus 'ran away' from him "Am I really that scary?" he asked, with fake hurt expression.

Laxus looked at him giving him Isn't-that-obvious look.

Natsu shrugged. Laxus opened his mouth to say something but sudden "Iron Dragon's Lance: Demon Logs"

Natsu turned his head just in time to see Gajeel turns his arm into a large spearhead, from which a large number of steel spears are fired towards him. Natsu was about to dodge it but then he realized that the attack would probably hit Laxus and Wendy. Gajeel seemed to notice this as well, immediately regretting his attack.

Natsu sighed as he slammed his hands in the ground yelling "Shadow-make: Shield"

Shadows around Natsu merged in one spot before rising from the ground making a flower-shaped shield much like Gray's Ice shield.

The steel spears rushed toward the shield and once they made contact with it instead of bouncing back they went trough it, much to others horror. Their horror soon turned into surprise when the spears that passed trough the shield disintegrated in dust barely few seconds later.

When the attack stopped Natsu dusted his hands and sighed.

"I guess time to teach you guys something" he said and then disappeared form their sight only to reappear in front of Gajeel, his fist warped ready to strike the Iron dragon slayer with 'Chaos dragon's iron fist'. The attack hit his target right in the stomach rotating him for 180° sending him at the lightning dragon slayer.

Gajeel's eyes widened as he coughed out blood and crashed in Laxus.

"Lesson number one: Never put your Nakama in danger just to defeat your enemy"

Gajeel groaned as he slowly stood up. Laxus fallowed and then glared at Natsu.

"I gonna beat your ass for making fun of me!" He roared as he rushed at Natsu with his fist pulled back warped in lightning ready to strike the dragon. Natsu dodged Laxus's attack and caught his fist twisting it over his back making Laxus fall flat on his back in front of Natsu.

"Lesson number two: Think before you act; If your opponent is stronger than you than don't try to defeat him by shear brute force, make a plan, a strategy"

Natsu looked around. Wendy was busy healing Gajeel, she didn't make any attempt to attack him.

He turned his head back to look at Laxus who was about to stood up but Natsu stopped him by saying "Requip: Midnight's blade"

Long, pitch black katana with purple dragon design appeared in Natsu's hands as he pinned the tip of the blade at Laxus's throat barely avoiding piercing his neck.

"Lesson number three: Disable your enemy and show no mercy" To empathize what he said he let go some of his magic leak out of his body

Three dragon slayers looked at Natsu with pale faces barely hiding their fear after he said the last part. They nodded (Laxus barely even moved his head).

Natsu nodded seemingly satisfied as the black katana disappeared from his hands. Laxus stood up rubbing his throat. Gajeel got in sitting position rubbing his stomach while Wendy stood beside him.

Natsu looked at them and then sighed rubbing his forehead "We have a lot of work to do" he removed the hand from his forehead and then grinned crazily "So we better start"

 ****Sunset****

As the sun started falling behind the mountain four training groups started making their way toward the beach. Ultear's group; namely Annie, Lucy, Erza, Gray and Juvia got back to the beach first. Tired looks on their faces as their eyes barely stayed open. Ultear walked behind the group with smile, fuming some melody they didn't recognize.

As soon as the group got to the beach they dropped on the sand not wanting to move a muscle. Ultear laughed as she sat down beside them "What's the meter?"

Gray groaned as he sat up "You're training... Don't you think making us catch a kalpie was little too much after you beat us to the ground?" _(A/N: I'm not talking about a dog. Kalpie is a name of mythological creature that looks like horse and lives in water. You can enter 'mythological creature kelpie' in the search box if you want better picture)_

Ultear laughed "Oh come on, it was funny to see the looks on your faces when we find him"

"I had no idea that that stupid horse could be that fast! And not to mention that Aquarius blow me back to the shore instead of helping me" Lucy whined.

"Well you were lucky" Ultear said with her index finger raised in air like she was telling something really smart and important "You could've ended up with Natsu or Mira"

"Why would Mira be a problem?" Erza asked sitting up.

"You have no idea..." Came a new voice. They all turned around to see Elfman, Lisanna, Cana and Bickslow with Mira beside them coming toward them. They all were completely wet with several wounds that oddly resembled to snake bites. It was Elfman who spoke to them. They looked just as tired as Ultear's group.

"She's a demon" Cana said as she slumped down next to Juvia.

"That's an understatement..." Bickslow muttered as he throw himself on the sand.

"Why thank you. That's so sweet of you" Mira said with smile.

"What did you do to them?" Ultear asked with raised eyebrow though she got the idea.

"They fought against me whole day on the cliff not so far from here. Though for some reason they fell from it quite often" She said the last part with thoughtful expression and finger on her chin.

"More like she throw us off of it..." Lisanna said.

Ultear's group looked at them with pale expressions.

"I bet my group will be stronger than yours" Mira said with smug expression. Ultear smirked as she said "Dream on! I could tell the same thing to you"

"Like you-" Mira was interrupted by Jellal's voice.

"Now, now ladies. No fighting. Remember what you promised to Natsu" he said with smile as the two girls nodded while muttering something.

Levi, Freed, Evergreen and Arthur walked behind him. While they didn't look as tired as the other two groups thy were obviously exhausted. Levi sat down next to Lucy and said "Hey Lu..."

"Hey Levi..." Lucy asked in sleepy voice "What did you guys do today?"

"We spared against Jellal first... And he kind of beat all of us in less than a minute..." She said as she giggled "And for the rest of the day he tested our stamina, speed, brain-power and all those other stuff"

"Lucky you" Lucy muttered as she lied down on the sand.

"What about you?" Levi asked.

Lucy moaned as she covered her face with her face and said "First she beat us to the ground and then she made us catch some beast though I was doing more run-for-my-life than catching that stupid horse"

"Horse?" Levi asked confused.

"Kelpie" Lucy said.

Levi cringed "Yikes"

"Mhm..." Lucy nodded.

Jellal, hearing this turned to Ultear with frown "You shouldn't do that on their first day"

Ultear shrugged.

"You could've waited for at least tomorrow. I gonna go in Griffin hunt with my group tomorrow" he said.

Levi hearing this paled as Lucy chuckled. She turned to Lucy with pout "That's mean Lu!"

"Sorry" Lucy said with giggle.

"So only Natsu's is missing now" Jellal asked as he looked around. Ultear and Mira nodded and then three friends laughed "I must say I feel sorry for them" Mira said after she stopped laughing.

"Why is that?" Evergreen asked.

"Well... You'll see" Ultear said with smirk.

"On the second thought... I don't think I really wanna know..." Evergreen said. By now the sun has almost completely disappeared from the sky.

"Though where is Natsu for so long?" Jellal asked.

"Someone called my name?" Natsu asked as he stepped out of magic circle after using 'Chaotic void'.

"Speak of the devil" Jellal said with smirk. Others looked toward Natsu and paled slightly (except Jellal, Mira and Ultear).

"Are they okay?" Lucy asked. Natsu raised an eyebrow and then realized what she was talking about. When he walked out of the circle he was caring Wendy on his back. He held Gajeel by the back of his shirt like a cat holds a dead mouse and Laxus was dragged behind him by his collar. Cats walked behind him and other then a terrible headache caused by the spell they were looking fine.

"They should be fine" Natsu replied as he dropped Laxus and Gajeel not so nicely. He then lied down Wendy carefully.

"Yea right... You almost killed us..." Laxus grumbled from his spot surprising others that he was awake.

"I never said that you are fine right now. Though I hope you'll get better by tomorrow considering that this was just a warm-up" Laxus, being the only one awake of the three dragon-slayers, paled. He sat up groaning as he did so and turned his head to look at Natsu "You can't be serious"

Natsu turned his eyes to Laxus and deadpanned "I am"

And with that Laxus passed out, something that strangely resembled to a soul coming out of his mouth. Natsu chuckled and then turned to look at others. He became serious when he saw everyone's (except Ultear, Mira and Jellal who just shook their heads) pale faces and asked "What? Do I still have some blood on my face?" he asked "I thought I wiped all of it"

That question didn't really helped as others turned even paler.

"What did you do to them?" Gray asked looking as Ultear and Mira stuffed Laxus's soul back in his mouth.

"Well lets see..." Natsu said thoughtful expression.

"First they raced to the forest" Happy said and then added with snicker "He came there before they even started running"

"Then I sparred with them" Natsu said "And thought them few lessons along the way"

"T-that doesn't sound so bad" Levi said.

"You never seen his way of teaching, right?" Jellal asked and when she shook her head 'no' he added "Believe me. It is far worse than bad"

"After that I sparred with them using the Black gates of sin" Natsu said.

At that even Jellal lost the color in his face "Don't you think that's a little too much for their first day? Those two could defeat Zeref's demon in a meter of seconds even without you"

"Black Gate of sin?" Lucy asked confused trying to ignore the last comment Jellal made.

Natsu waved his hand as he said "It's actually Celestial magic though fused with demon's curses"

"Can I see the keys of the Black Gates?" Lucy asked as she stood up and walked to Natsu who nodded and held open his palm as two black keys appeared on his palm.

First key had a rose and its stalk with sharp thorns littered on it, warped around its handle and the top of the handle. It was covered with red markings that formed some kind of complicate drawings.

"This one is known as Yokubo the Lust" Natsu explained "Yokubo is also known as 'The Yellow-Eyed Demon', the demon spirit of illusions"

He then pointed at his other key. This one while also black, strangely resembled to Loke's key but instead of lion's head there was fox's.

"And this one is called Haradachi the Wrath" he said "Spirit of fire and Hell's infernos"

Lucy nodded as she looked at strange keys. "To which set do they belong? I never even heard about them"

"These are the two keys out of seven from Black gates of sin" he said as he started to put the keys away in his dimensional pocket.

"No wait!" Lucy yelled a little too loud for her own taste. Natsu stopped and looked at her with raised eyebrow.

"Could you call them out? I mean... I would like to see them and I would also like for Loke to see them"

Natsu continued looking at her for few more seconds before he sighed. "I guess it wouldn't hurt to summon them once again today, now would it?"

Lucy smiled as she took out Loke's key and said "Gate of the Leon, I open thee, Leo!"

There was a sound of a bell and familiar golden light shined.

Loke appeared in his suit and looked at Lucy "You called, princess?"

Lucy turned her head to Natsu and said "I called you so you could see Celestial spirits Natsu has"

Loke turned to Natsu in surprise "You can summon celestial spirits?"

Natsu nodded and then said "Yes, though not all of them"

They looked at him confused.

"I am only able to summon spirits of Black gates because they don't require pure soul of the user as other keys" he explained.

"For how long you can do that? I mean how long you know Celestial magic" Loke asked interested.

"It's not Celestial magic, it's Celestial curses and I know it since I'm seven" he said "but I didn't use it before because I didn't have the keys"

Loke nodded and then said "Could you summon them now. I'm rather curious since I never heard about Black gates"

"Wait, not even you heard about it?" Erza asked as she walked next to Loke.

"No. This is the first I heard about them" he answered.

"It is not a surprise really. I myself would have never heard about them if Lilith didn't told me"

"Lilith?" Ultear asked now interested in conversation.

"She's a fallen angel from Lurioa" Natsu explained "I met her not long after Acnologia brought me there for the first time. She's the one who taught me that magic"

They didn't say anything after that for several seconds as they all knew what happened when Acnologia brought him there.

Natsu then took out Yokubo's key and said in calm voice "Black gates of Lust, I open thee, Yokubo"

As he said that the markings on the key glowed and a hole opened in the ground. From the hole, shadows rose and materialized into a black cat the size of a big dog with red lines covering its body.

Cat looked around and then turned to look at Natsu asking in female voice **"Why am I being summoned?"**

The cat then smiled evilly as it disappeared in shadows and reappeared beside Gray. The cat warped its tale around Gary as she asked **"To have some fun with the boys again?"**

She purred as she transformed into a beautiful woman in her twenties. She had long red tight dress that showed off her curves rather nicely. She had long red nails and there was a black tail still swaying behind her back. Her black hair was straight and it reached her lower back and there were two cat ears on her head.

Purring she added **"I like this one a lot better then that metal head. He was no fun~~"**

Gray's face became red as Yokubo traced her fingers over his chest. Juvia on the other hand was red but not form embarrassment, she was red from anger as dark aura formed around her "Love rival" she kept muttering.

Yokubo looked at Juvia after hearing her as the cat smiled and walked to Juvia. As she reached her she transformed into a hot young man in red suit.

 **"You like what you see?"** Yokubo asked in male voice as 'he' put his hand on Juvia's waist and pulled her closer. Juvia looked at the man and than at Gray who looked at Yokubo in shock. Others had similar faces while Natsu just face-palmed himself.

"Could you just stop messing around?" he said as he took out Haradachi's key and said "Black gates of Wrath, I open thee, Haradachi"

Yobuko hearing this reverted back to her cat form as she ran to Natsu's side. As Natsu said this red flames burst into flames in existence. When the flames died down there stood a fox the size of a horse with black flame-like tattoos swirling around its body.

Haradachi looked at Natsu and asked in male voice **"What do you want? I'm not going to deal with another weaklings today"**

Natsu gestured with his arm toward his companions and said "I'm just showing them Demon spirits"

Haradachi nodded and then looked at Yobuko **"And I assume she is her for the same reason"**

 **"H-hai"** Yobuko stuttered. Others looked confused at that while Natsu rolled his eyes.

 **"You didn't try anything perverted again, Yobuko?"** Haradachi asked as his eyes flashed red.

 **"No! Of course not!"** She said quickly and then looked at Natsu and smiled nervously **"I'll take my leave now"**

And with that she melted in the shadows.

 **"She did something, am I right?"** Haradachi asked not expecting anyone the answer. He sighed and then noticed others were still staring at him.

 **"What are you staring at? Never seen a talking fox?"** he asked angrily.

"No, not really" Gray asked not sure what to say.

 **"Idiots"** The fox said and then turned to Natsu **"I will go back and have a... talk... with Yobuko"**

And with that the fox was also gone.

Natsu sighed as he putted the keys in his dimensional pocket.

"They are... interesting" Loke said with somewhat confused face.

"They are troublesome if you ask me" Natsu said and then added looking at the sky "We should get going back to the camp. It's getting rather late"

Others nodded in agreement as they started walking toward the camp, the question what Natsu did to the three dragon-slayers forgotten. Maybe it was better that way.

Natsu took responsibility of taking care of the dragon-slayers. He put Wendy on his back. In his right hand he took a hold of Gajeel in a similar way he held him when he brought them and took Laxus's collar in his other hand dragging him as he walked beside the group talking to his two mates.

They all took their respective tents; Erza, Lucy and Levi in one; Gray, Elfman and Gajeel in second; Laxus, Freed, Bickslow in third; Natsu, Jellal, Ultear and Mira in forth; Cana, Evergreen and Juvia in fifth; Wendy, Lisanna and cats in sixth.

 ****the next day- 7 a.m.****

As other woke up slowly they were greeted by familiar sight. Mira and Erza was awake preparing the breakfast greeting them with 'Good morning', Ultear was awake putting plates on the table and Natsu was meditating under a palm tree.

"He could've help them from time to time" Cana muttered.

"If you look closer at him you will notice how exhausted he actually is" Jellal spoke behind her startling her.

She looked at him in confusion "What are you talking about?"

"When was the last time you saw him asleep?" Jellal answered with another question.

Cana looked at him as she tried to remember when she saw the last time Natsu sleeping. After few seconds she realized she saw him asleep the last time after they returned from Tower of Heaven. If you could even call that asleep since he was more in coma than actually asleep.

"He is meditating so often in order to make up for lost sleep" Jellal explained.

Cana nodded as she made her way to help Ultear.

When Lucy woke up most of the group was already awake and the breakfast was ready.

"Why didn't you wake me up sooner? I could've help you set the table at least" she asked as she sat at the table.

"Don't worry about it" Mira said with smile "It's not a big problem to set the table"

Ultear nodded in agreement as she smiled.

Lucy smiled as she said "Okay then"

After another ten minutes everyone were awake ready for a new day.

Ultear than looked at Natsu and sighed before she yelled "Hey Natsu! Get here! Breakfast is ready!"

Natsu opened his right eye as Ultear's voice broke his concentration. He sighed as he stood up.

"I'm coming, I'm coming" He muttered.

He was about to take his seat when a sound of bell stopped him. Everyone looked confused as Virgo appeared in golden light.

She had worried expression on her face as she said in serious tone "Princess!"

Lucy jumped on her feet and others soon followed. Confused and worried (or in Natsu's case emotionless) expressions were on their faces.

"Celestial world had some unexpected visitors" the pink-haired spirit said seriously.

"Did they attack you?" Lucy asked worriedly.

Virgo smiled confusing the others even further "No"

She then gestured to her right as golden light shined again "They are here to see you. Some old friends of yours actually"

"Yo" came a familiar voice as golden light disappeared leaving twelve people.

Others looked at the visitors with wide eyes.

"Long time no see, Souleater" said a certain pink-haired dragon slayer.

"Dragneel?" Natsu asked with raised eyebrow to hide his surprise. Other fairy-tail members stared dumbfounded at twelve counterparts.

 **End of chapter 50.**

 _First, I want to apologize for not updating for so long but I made this chapter longer as a way to apologize._

 _I would like to hear what you think about this chapter. Also if you want a picture of some of the characters and other things in this fanfiction I will put them on my Facebook page if there will be enough people interested. Please review and thanks for reading :)_


	51. Chapter 51- Hide and Seek

_**I just realized I wrote the wrong number of people from Fairy Tail 2.0 that came here in previous chapter. There is only seven of them and I have no idea how did I get the number of twelve so I apologize.**_

 _ ****previously****_

 _"Long time no see, Souleater" said a certain pink-haired dragon slayer._

 _"Dragneel?" Natsu asked with raised eyebrow to hide his surprise. Other fairy-tail members stared dumbfounded at seven counterparts._

 **Chapter 51:**

"Something's not right with you" Pink-haired dragon slayer stated as he watched Natsu raised his eyebrow. Dragneel put his hand under his chin with thoughtful expression on his face as he concentrated on Natsu. Members of Fairy tail 2.0 guild looked at Natsu before sweat-dropping at obliviousness of their Natsu.

"It's obvious, Flame-brain, his hair is longer!" Gray 2.0 said hitting Natsu 2.0 at the back oh his head.

"Hey! Watch it you Snowman!" Natsu's counterpart shouted turning toward Gray 2.0 with annoyance shining in his black eyes.

"You wanna fight, Squinty Eyes?" Gray 2.0 yelled butting his head against Dragneel's.

A certain redhead joined their conversation "Are you boys fighting?"

Natsu's and Gray's counterpart paled visibly as Erza 2.0 seemed to appear beside them.

"N-no... Are ya kidding?!" Fire dragon slayer asked in a voice several octaves higher then his voice usually sounded like.

"We were just... Kidding around... You know.. Like best friends we are!" Gray 2.0 said in similar voice to his team member.

Erza 2.0 looked at them with suspicious, narrowed eyes and when she decided that they were telling the truth she nodded satisfied and turned her attention back to the people they 'visited' only to find them still staring at them barely moving.

When Natsu's and Gray's duplicate started _talking_ others watched them with wide eyes. Well not all of them. Wendy, Gray, Gajeel, Lucy, Erza, Natsu and Exceeds were somewhat used to it... okay they weren't but at least they saw it before. Laxus, Freed, Bickslow, Elfman, Cana, Levi, Evergreen, Annie, Arthur, Jellal, Mira and Ultear however couldn't simply comprehend how could Natsu be afraid of Erza. Not even in their wildest dreams. The only one that seemed used to it was Lisanna but that wasn't so surprising. She spent quite some time first in Edolas (where Natsu's counterpart was afraid of Lucy of all people) and then in other Earthland (where Natsu was happy guy afraid of the mighty Titania). This world's Natsu was simply too cold to even show emotions such as fear.

When Natsu 2.0 throw his arm around Gray's counterpart's shoulder and they started smiling like idiots Natsu could do only one thing. He covered his face with his palm muttering something that sounded a lot like "This is humiliating"

Mira who was standing beside him giggled and then said "Oh don't be like that... I think it's cute"

Natsu huffed before his lips twitched upwards in an almost invisible smile. "HA! I knew it!"

Natsu's happier counterpart yelled suddenly pointing his finger at Natsu who turned to stare at him with blank face.

"I knew you're going to smile more often!"

Natsu raised his eyebrow but before he could say anything else Lucy 2.0 suddenly exclaimed "Jellal?!"

Natsu 2.0 froze in spot as well as his other friends as they turned to look at Jellal and not long after that they spotted Ultear who stood beside Jellal "And Ultear?!" Gray 2.0 shouted.

"...Yes?" Ultear asked with awkward smile not sure what to think as seven newcomers stared dumbfounded at her and her blue-haired friend.

"What are you doing here?!" Levi 2.0 asked.

"Shouldn't you be running from the council since you broke out of prison?" Erza's counterpart joined the conversation.

"And where is Meredy? I doubt that Crime sorciere is complete without her" Lucy 2.0 asked looking around but only pink hair she was able to spot were Natsu's and his counterpart's.

"Meredy had to stay in the guild for few more days to clear up some unfinished business with the Council. She was a member of the dark guild after all and... Wait... Prison?" Jellal stopped their questioning with his own question.

"And Crime-what? Can you repeat that?" Ultear asked with raised eyebrow.

"Yes prison. You were in prison since we defeated Oracion seis seven years ago" Gray 2.0 stated.

"I wasn't in prison and Oracion seis were defeated five years ago, not seven" Jellal said, confusion finding its way in his voice.

"What?!" They yelled in union.

"What do you mean five years ago?" Juvia 2.0 asked confused.

"Oracion seis attacked five years ago" Natsu said with blank expression.

"No it was seven years ago" Erza 2.0 said getting slightly annoyed if her twitching eyebrow was anything to go by.

"I'm quite sure I know when I kill- I mean defeated Zero" Natsu answers with blank expression that soon turned into smirk when their duplicates looked at them slightly horrified.

"How could you kill him five years ago if you were... on... Tenrou... Island...?" Lucy 2.0 started with louder tone that soon died down as the realization hit her "You weren't there" she stated earning confused looks from her friends.

"What do you mean 'You weren't there'? He wasn't were?" Gray 2.0 asked confused.

"Don't you think he looks older then our Natsu" Lucy 2.0 said quietly, sadness creeping in her voice.

Her '2.0' friends looked at her and then their eyes scanned the stoic pinkhead. Erza's, Juvia's, Levi's and Wendy's counterpart's eyes widened suddenly while Natsu 2.0 and Gray 2.0 still watched dragon prince in confusion.

"I don't see it" Natsu 2.0 simply said shrugging after few more seconds.

"I'm so sorry..." Wendy 2.0 said quietly looking at Natsu's blank expression. Natsu turned his head toward her and muttered quiet "Me too"

Lucy 2.0 turned to Natsu who patiently waited for them to collect themselves "You weren't on Tenrou island for seven years, right? You were somehow able to run away before-"

She wasn't able to finish when Natsu's face twisted in utter fury. She wasn't even able to take a step back as an arm warped around her and moved her out of the way barely in time as Natsu's 'Chaos dragon's fist' crashed in the sand where she stood mere seconds ago.

"I. Did. Not. Run. Away" Natsu stated simply as he straightened his back again and his previous fury returned under his emotionless facade. Lucy was sitting in the sand with Jellal standing beside her. He wiped the sweat on his forehead as he said "You're lucky I know Natsu so well... If I didn't use my 'Meteor' that second you would've been squashed like a bug."

Lucy 2.0 could only nod as she stood up and looked at Natsu saying "I'm really sorry... I didn't mean it like that..."

"Wait you weren't on the island?!" Natsu 2.0 and Gray 2.0 finally catching up on the conversation.

"No. The earth under the cliff I stood on collapsed and Mira, Ultear and I were thrown into the ocean few seconds before the blast hit the Island" Natsu explained.

"Wait... Mira wasn't there either?" Erza 2.0 asked and then looked at Mira "But you look so young"

Mira smiled at them as she said "Ultear used her magic on us to slow our time down so we could spend more time with Natsu"

There was a moment of silence for few second before Levi 2.0 practically screamed pointing her finger first at Natsu and then at two girls dressed up in kimonos "You three are together?!"

There was silent thud as Levi's friends heard this and their jaws hit the floor. "W-what... Flame-breath... Has a girlfriend... Two girlfriends...?"

"Mates" Mira corrected with amused smile that was mirrored by Ultear who said "And it's more like a wife then a girlfriend"

Others stared at her dumbfounded as awkward silence fell over them. The silence was soon broken by Natsu's comment "Hey Gray-Copy"

Gray 2.0 glared at Natsu for the nickname but his glare soon melted away when Natsu returned with his own "Don't call me Flame-breath. I don't use fire magic"

Gray's counterpart could only nod while Gray watched him felling sorry for the guy.

 ****few hours later****

After counterparts explained how they got here trough Celestial world that connects their worlds they explained why they were here. They were here to train. Unfortunately they only have one week because time will go faster in their dimension while they were here.

And that's how we came to the conversation between Natsu and his counterpart

"So you expect me to train you?" Natsu asked with bored expression while sitting on one of the lower branches of the tree.

"Yes" Natsu 2.0 replied firmly, determination shining in his eyes "There is no better teacher for a dragon slayer than the dragon himself"

"That is true but I still do not see why should I train you" Natsu replied as his eyes flashed with amusement at his counterpart's angry face.

"I need to become stronger, dammit!" Pink-haired dragon slayer shouted losing his temper quite quickly and stomping on the sand with his foot "Train me, you asshole, so I can protect my friends!"

Dead silence fell over the clearing as everyone stopped talking and turned to watch their 'conversation'.

Natsu's face became blank once again as he jumped down from the tree branch he was occupying. He walked slowly and he didn't stopped even when he was in front of the dragon slayer who was watching carefully his every move. He stopped for brief moment when they were next to each other, their shoulders almost touching.

"Then fallow me, Son of Igneel" Natsu said quietly so only his counterpart could hear him. Natsu's 2.0 face was almost split in two when he grinned and turned around on his heel and fallowed his long-haired counterpart.

"Wendys, Gajeel, Laxus!" They all jerked their heads toward Natsu when he barked "Fallow me. We need to start our training"

Laxus and Gajeel smirked while two identical blue-haired girls sheared a look and smiled before jogging after the group. Others sheared confused looks before Jellal called out "I think it's time for us to go as well"

And with that they moved toward their respective training grounds they used the day before. Counterparts fallowing each other after their 'senseis'.

 ****with Natsu****

"So... how's Fairy tail doing here since you and Mira were there for seven years" Natsu 2.0 asked walking beside his counterpart.

"I bet you're still number 1. Am I right?" he added with grin.

"I'm afraid you're wrong" Natsu said not turning his head to look at his counterpart who stopped walking for a second.

"Eh?" came his intelligent answer.

"Why not? I mean couldn't you, Mira, Ultear and Jellal kick their asses at the GMG?" he asked sounding slightly annoyed.

"Umm... Natsu... I don't think Mira was able to participate. She is... or was forth guild master... Right?" Wendy 2.0 said from her spot next to her counterpart.

Dragneel smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head "Oh right... I forgot about that"

Natsu rolled his eyes but before he could say anything his counterpart already continued talking "Okay so Mira wasn't able to participate but what about you and those other two?"

"I can't believe this is Natsu even though he's just his counterpart" Laxus muttered from behind.

"Why not?" Wendy asked turning her head to look at Laxus.

"Well... First off all, he's too happy, too immature, too carefree... then he's more relaxed... not like someone shoved a stick up his ass..."

Gajeel snickered while two Wendys looked at Laxus disapprovingly.

"What?" he asked looking at the two identical girls.

"You don't have to be mean" Wendy's counterpart huffed.

"And he's nothing like you said he is" Wendy added agreeing with her counterpart.

"He is" Gajeel said though it sounded more like statement.

Natsu continued walking ignoring the other four though his eye twitched here and there when Laxus said that last part.

He instead decided to answer the question his counterpart asked "I had more important things to attend and Ultear and Jellal couldn't do it alone"

At that Natsu 2.0 looked infuriated "What is more important then your guild?!"

Other four stopped their bickering and started listening the argument between the two pinkheads.

"I highly doubt this is any of your concern" Natsu said with blank face.

"It is! Of course it is!" Natsu 2.0 yelled "How can you even say something is more important then your guild"

"I did not say that" Natsu stated calmly.

"You didn't deny it!" Dragneel barked.

"As I said I had more pressing matters to attend to." Irritation started seeping in his, until now calm, voice.

"And what would that be?!" Dragon slayer shouted again.

"Keep your voice down will ya?" Dragon prince asked narrowing his eyes.

"No way! Until you answer me I will not-" he was stopped by Natsu who said "I was on attending Council meetings at the time"

Everyone went silent for few minutes until Wendy 2.0 asked "You joined the Magic council?"

Before anyone could say anything else Natsu chuckled making most of them look at him in shock. Natsu chuckling could be considered like Natsu laughing. Seems like Christmas came early this year.

"Me, joining the Magic council?" Natsu asked with smirk "I don't think so"

"Then wha-" Laxus started.

"I am a member of a Dragon council though" Natsu replied with smirk, his eyes glinting with amusement at their shocked faces.

"They called you back?!" Wendy asked shocked.

Natsu 2.0 looked at his counterpart and said "Holly shit! You were part of the Dragon council-"

"I still am" Natsu corrected.

"- even before you became a dragon?"

"Yes" Natsu replied.

"What's this council anyway?" Laxus asked. Other five looked at him like he was crazy.

"You seriously have no idea?" Gajeel asked.

"Isn't it obvious" Laxus replied annoyed.

"That's the most powerful council composed of the strongest dragons- in other words kings, queens and princes. I was the first non-dragon who was allowed to enter the council. I was seven at the time."

"Wow..." Laxus whispered quietly.

"Anyway... back to the point... Yes they did summon me again. Zeref started making his moves so they needed my help. Old bastards... first they leave me for seven years alone and then they decide to call me back"

"Seven years? When did they called you back?" Wendy asked confused.

"Acnologia called me back on the day we thought he destroyed Tenrou" Natsu replied.

"Wait... You went back to that bastard even though he almost killed you" Gajeel asked, anger seeping in his voice.

"I can't ignore a direct order from the king and a Father" Natsu replied.

"Father my ass" Natsu 2.0 muttered.

"Excuse me?" Natsu asked glancing at his counterpart.

"Come on! Which father would try to kill his own kid?!" he shouted.

"Acnologia?" Laxus offered.

"He gave me the chance to fly off" Natsu pointed out.

"Yea... That's really generous of him" other said not really amazed by that fact.

"When did Acnologia even called you?" Laxus asked.

"Yea... we didn't heard him saying anything" Gajeel added.

"After he destroyed the island" Natsu replied "Before he left he said : 'Sa nooa desccara inante da dedara di seebi, ibii. Teroosart, minora rico Natsu'"

Natsu 2.0 whistled.

"Wait... you understand that?" Laxus turned to the Son of Igneel.

"Yea, you don't?" Natsu 2.0 replied. Laxus just looked at him with blank face.

"What did he say?" Wendy asked.

"'I'll see you on the seventh day of the seventh month, son. Don't forget, my prince Natsu'... Or something like that" Natsu 2.0 said with shrug.

"7/7..." Wendy mused "That's the day when dragons disappeared"

"Indeed" Natsu replied.

"But how did you know where you needed to go? I mean he just said you the date."

"That's where you're wrong" Natsu replied with smirk "He also said 'Don't forget'"

They looked at him confused.

"What does that has to do with anything?" Gajeel asked.

"He didn't mean about the date when he said that" Natsu replied as his smirk widened.

"Then...?" Wendy 2.0 asked completely lost.

"He said the same thing to me when I was a kid..." Natsu stated looking in front of himself. As he kept talking it sounded more and more like he was talking to himself more then to them.

He chuckled but it sounded biter "It was night before he disappeared"

Wendy almost tripped over her feet. Natsu _never_ talked about that day. Not even to Mira and Ultear.

"He said that he was pleased with my progress... That was almost the same like he said he's proud of me... You know... He never said that to me..."

As Natsu continued talking his counterpart was trying not to show his frustration _'How can that overgrown lizard do this to his own son?! No matter what I did Igneel would always said that he was proud of me! It's no wonder the guy turned out this way'_

"He then started talking about seemingly irrelevant things but I still remember every word he said that night... Then right before I fell asleep he said that I am his son..."

* * *

 **"You're my son, Natsu. You'll always be. It doesn't matter if we found each other here, in hell or (though I highly doubt it) in Heaven. Don't forget that"**

* * *

"I'm quite sure he was only half aware I heard him though"

They went silent for many minutes after that. Gajeel finally broke the silence asking "I still don't understand what does that has to do with anything"

"Idiot" Natsu whispered.

"What was that?" Gajeel asked with raised eyebrow. He heard it alright.

Natsu blinked at him "I didn't say anything"

Natsu kept on walking as others looked at him with their mouth hanging open. It was their Natsu... right? And he just joked... Right?

"Anyway... He did say where to find him so I went there" Natsu continued.

"You went where?" Laxus asked.

"Well isn't it obvious. I paid a visit to hell" Natsu replied with smirk.

"Hell... You mean Lurioa?" Gajeel asked quietly.

"Yes. After all, Lurioa is the only part of Hell where living can enter" Natsu replied with shrug.

"What happened when you found him?" Natsu 2.0 asked not bothering to keep annoyance out of his voice. To go willingly back to that beast after what he has done to him and his friends... He wasn't sure if he would do the same.

"We had a fight" Natsu replied with blank expression "Of course not physical fight. We just yelled at each other for around two hours until I decided to leave"

Natsu then smirked "He stopped yelling at me and actually said why he called me here in the first place"

"I agreed to come to the meetings and that was mostly it. I became active member of the Dragon council once again"

"And that's why you never participated in Grand magic games?" Laxus asked though it came out more like a statement.

"Right. Meetings usually took place around the same time as Grand magic games" Natsu explained and then stopped walking since they reached the entrance of the forest.

Natsu 2.0 and Wendy 2.0 looked at pink-haired dragon.

"This is where you've been training?" Natsu 2.0 asked.

Wendy and her two fellow dragon slayers paled slightly.

"I guess that's one way to say it" Natsu said with chuckle.

"So what are we gonna do today anyway?" Gajeel asked.

"You're going to hunt a dragon" Natsu replied with smirk.

"W-what?" Wendy 2.0 asked.

"I didn't plan to do this for few more weeks but since those two-" he pointed at Wendy's counterpart and Dragneel "-are able to stay here just one week I need to speed this up"

"I don't like this..." Gajeel muttered watching Natsu's sly grin.

"Oh you're going to hate it" Natsu replied, his grin widening. "Anyway. I came up with this idea when I realized just how bad your hearing and sense of smell is"

"Hey! We have excellent hearing and sense of smell!" Natsu 2.0 yelled.

"Well... While you indeed have better hearing and sense of smell then those four all of you are still far bellow my standards"

"You do realize you are a dragon. No matter how good our hearing and sense of smell is there is no way our senses will be the same level as yours" Gajeel said slightly annoyed.

"I know that, baka" Natsu said with smirk ignoring Gajeel's angry protests.

"But yours are still bad compared to the mine while I was still a dragon slayer" Natsu replied.

Laxus snorted as he said "So what are you going to do?"

"Me?" Natsu asked faking his surprise "I won't do anything"

His 'students' looked at him clearly confused.

"Cut the crap and spit it out already" Laxus said after few seconds silence.

Natsu raised his eyebrow as his expression became blank again and small glare was sent toward Laxus who quickly added "Please...?"

"I'm serious, I'll just hide somewhere in that forest and you'll have to find me" Natsu replied.

"That's easy" Gajeel said confidently "You should come up with something harder"

Natsu looked at him from the corner of his eye and said "I wasn't finished"

"Crap..." Gajeel muttered.

"You're going to wear this while you search for me" dragon prince said raising four pieces of black cloth.

"What are we going to do with this?" Natsu 2.0 asked as he took his piece of cloth.

"You're going to wrap it over your eyes so you will be forced to rely only on your other senses" Natsu explained and smirked at their disbelieving expressions.

They watched Natsu who smirked as he said "Go on. It won't bite you"

Five dragon slayers wrapped their blindfolds over their eyes with not-so-surprisingly little enthusiasm.

"When can we start?" Wendy asked turning her head around even though she couldn't see a thing.

"I thought we already started" Natsu replied from behind her. _'When did he get there?'_

"Oh and before I forgot. Be careful. This forests are full of... _monsters_ " Natsu said before every trace of him vanished.

"Any idea where to find him?" Natsu 2.0 asked as he started walking toward the forest fallowing his nose even though he could barely smell anything.

"Nope" Gajeel said few meters behind him.

"This is gonna be a long day..." Laxus said as he fallowed the two boys. Wendy and he counter part fallowed Laxus soon afterward.

* * *

"Watch where you're going next time, Slamander!" Gajeel yelled trying to get rid of the mud in his mouth.

"It was your fault to begin with!" Natsu 2.0 yelled back as he wiped the mud that got under his blindfold while trying not to take it off.

"We all ended up in that swamp because of you two so shut up!" Laxus yelled at the two.

"Does anyone know where we are?" Wendy asked trying to get her mud-soaked hair off of her face.

"No..." her counterpart answered as she stood up only to slip and fell right back in the muddy water.

"I really hope we're getting closer" Gajeel muttered as he climbed up from the swamp.

"I seriously doubt we're getting any closer because his scent is still the same as it was at the begging." Natsu 2.0 muttered as he fallowed Gajeel's example.

"Wait... You're able to smell him?" Wendy asked surprised.

"Well yea. What do you think I've been doing all this time?" Natsu 2.0 replied as he helped Wendy get out.

"Trying to drown us?" Laxus asked, annoyance clearly in his voice. Gajeel snickered.

"I already told you it was his fault!" Dragneel yelled pointing toward where he could smell Gajeel. Though his pointing was useless since others couldn't see it.

"Whatever you say" Laxus shrugged before turning around and smelling the air.

"But I still don't see how are you able to smell him. I don't sense him at all" Wendy said as she sniffed the air.

"Well, Natsu has better hearing and sense of smell than any of the dragon slayers we met" Wendy 2.0 said as she tried to hear what rustled behind her right now.

"How many dragon slayers you met anyway?" Gajeel asked as he dropped on the ground. Others turned toward him as iron dragon slayer added "What? We deserve little rest. We've been out here in woods for nearly four hours"

"Alright. But only ten minutes" Laxus said as he slumped down on the ground.

"To answer your question... We know only five dragon slayers though we heard about two... What were their names?..." Wendy 2.0 said thinking.

"Sting and Rouge?" Gajeel asked though it was more of a statement.

"Yea! Those two... You know them?" Wendy 2.0 asked.

"No but Natsu met them" Wendy replied.

There was another rustle but this time they all heard it.

"What was that?" Natsu 2.0 asked jumping on his feet.

"Who's there?" Gajeel asked as his hand transformed into a sword.

 **"My, my aren't you all worked up, Son of Metalicana?"** a feminine voice said from the spot where they heard the rustle.

Five dragon slayers froze.

"What do you want?" Laxus growled at the voice "And who are you?" he added.

 **"I'm looking for a dragon. Have you seen him anywhere?"** Voice answered as a snake hissed.

"Souleater?" Natsu 2.0 asked as he put his hand on his blindfold ready to take it off.

 **"Oh so you do know him"** The voice said and then she added **"Would you be so kind and tell me where he is, Son of Igneel?"**

"How...?" Natsu 2.0 asked as he took of his blindfold, others fallowed him soon afterwards.

They froze once again when they saw beautiful woman with pale, almost white skin, black, curly hair, snake-like eyes and snake tongue that licked her red lips. The woman was wearing black kimono with red sun on the back.

She laughed. **"'How' what? How do I know that you are son of Metalicana?"** she said facing Gajeel, she then turned toward Natsu's counterpart **"Or that you're son of Igneel?"**

Two boys just nodded as she proceeded to tell her answer but a cold hand around her neck stopped her **"You will say no more, Lilith"**

Lilith just smiled, obviously not worried about clawed hand around her throat. She traced the hand covered with black scales that stopped right about shoulder of its owner.

 **"It's been a while Natsu-boy"** Lilith said with giggle.

Stone-cold eyes greeted her as Natsu said **"You five"**

Five dragon slayers stiffed.

"Go back to the camp. Training is over for the day" Natsu said, his voice void of emotions.

"We are not going to leave you here!" Natsu 2.0 yelled back.

 **"Leave. Now"** Dragon prince growled.

Natsu's counterpart gulped unconsciously but before he could say anything else Wendy answered "Come back to the camp soon"

Other four looked at her as she took Dragneel's hand and started dragging him toward where the camp was.

Once they were gone Natsu turned back to Lilith "How did you get out of Lurioa?"

 **"Gods let me out so that I can bring you this piece of information. It's not much but it is rather urgent."**

Natsu immediately turned completely serious as he narrowed his eyes saying "What's happening? Is it Zeref?"

Lilith nodded **"Something else, though Zeref's magic is thick in the air"**

Natsu raised his eyebrow, he didn't like the feeling he was getting "What else?"

 **"Someone is messing with the time"** she said as she looked toward the sun.

"What?!" Natsu growled.

 **"Hey, don't kill the messenger... I don't have much time left, I have to go back."** Lilith said as she turned to leave.

"Wait!" Natsu hissed "Who is doing this?"

Lilith looked at him and shrugged **"I'm not allowed to tell anything else"**

Natsu cursed as Lilith disappeared with the wind.

 **"The games has just begun...and the** **Eclipse is not far...** **"** Lilith's voice was carried with the wind.

Natsu closed his eyes as he turned his head to look toward the sun. His eyes snapped open as realization dawned upon him.

"Crap" were his simple words before he started walking toward the camp shaking his head.

 **End of chapter 51.**

 _Another chapter... I had a lot of problems with this one... Well after this I will speed up their training toward GMG most likely. I have few pretty good ideas, if I can say so myself, for the upcoming arcs. I'm sorry for my slow updates but once the school is over I'll be able to update more often._

 _On another note... How did you like this chapter? I'm not really satisfied with it to be quite honest._

 _Well anyway... Please review and thanks for reading :)_


	52. Chapter 52- Because we are Fairy tail

**Chapter 52:**

"What the hell was that all about?" certain pink haired dragon slayer asked obviously angry.

"What?" Natsu asked his counterpart with straight face.

"Who was that... Lilith, was it? Yes, Lilith!"

"As I said before. She's demon from Lurioa. First fallen angel"

"Okay... Let's say we know and understand why are you so calm about it but why the heck did the demon from Lurioa came all the way here looking for _you_ of all the people?!" Gajeel asked.

Natsu sighed and looked around. The five dragon slayers plus one dragon were still the only one in the camp.

"Gods let her out so that she could warn me about few irrelevant things" He finally said shrugging.

"Don't give me that bullshit!" Laxus roared as he tried to punch the dragon prince with his lightning-cloaked fist. Needless to say Natsu dodged that. Sighing again he sat on the ground. Others looked at him like he was crazy before Wandy sat down seeing what her 'brother' wanted. She was soon but reluctant fallowed by her counterpart until one by one everyone were siting down in front of the dragon.

"The information that I get from Gods and Dragons are not something I can go around telling whoever I feel like. Cultures of the time before have different rules considering traitors"

"Why would you be considered traitor if you said us something that could very well save hundreds of lives?" Wendy 2.0 asked in disbelief.

"Very small number of Gods actually care about humans" Natsu started _'Though I can't really blame them'_ "They talk to me (Never in person but trough messengers- Lilith for example) only when things get serious which means that what ever they told me it was meant for my ears and my ears only" Natsu said seriously, his voice leaving no room for any kind of argument or unnecessary questions.

Ignoring the sound of Natsu's voice his counterpart asked "So you expect us to pretend that that conversation in the forest never happened?"

"It shouldn't be that hard to you Salamander" Gajeel sneered.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Natsu 2.0 bristled.

As the two boys continued their bickering Natsu smirked and stood up.

"So you're really not going to tell us anything?" Wendy asked sadly that her 'brother' didn't trust her enough to tell her that.

Natsu hearing the unasked question said with one of those rare kind smiles "Look Wendy. I would but as I already explained I can't. It's not like they won't hear me if I said you everything I know." _'And believe me, sometimes, I wish I don't know that much'_

Wendy returned the smile and watched Natsu as he turned around and walked toward the other end of the clearing.

Before he went too far he said loud enough for those who listened to hear him "Beware of the Eclipse"

And with that he walked to the spot under the tree where he sat that morning but instead of sitting down he murmured something as long black katana appeared in his hands.

Looking around and seeing that the two dragon slayers were still fighting, Wendy turned her attention to her counterpart who was trying to calm them down though she wasn't having any success so far.

"Can you please calm down?" she pleaded but the two seemed to be in their own little world.

"What are you talking about, Metal-head?! Of course fire is better than iron!" Natsu 2.0 yelled.

"Dream on flame-breath!" Gajeel growled.

"Guys..." Wendy 2.0 said again.

"How can iron be better than fire?" Natsu 2.0 shouted again "Fire _melts_ iron"

"Not mine" Gajeel retorted.

"Yes, even yours" Natsu 2.0 said with smirk.

"No" Gajeel said again.

"Yeah"

"No"

"Stop it guys..." Blue haired dragon slayer tried again.

"Yes"

"Nope"

"Duh"

Wendy walked to her counterpart and whispered "Let me try"

Wendy 2.0 just gave her a puzzled look before stepping back letting her counterpart to try.

"No, and that's final"

"Yea, and mine is always the last"

Sucking the air in her lungs Wendy yelled "Stop!"

Two dragon slayers froze along with Wendy 2.0.

Pouting, both boys pointed childishly at each other saying in union "He started it"

Sighing, Laxus joined the conversation "How about someone starts making dinner? Others could return any minute now"

Hearing this Dragneel's eyes lit up as he grinned "Food!"

Now standing beside each other Wendy, Laxus and Gajeel said in union "It's still weird to see Natsu acting like that"

"I could say the same thing when I see yours Natsu" Wendy 2.0 said with smile.

Shrugging, Laxus said "I guess" and with that he went toward the make-shift kitchen to make something to eat. Quickly behind him were Natsu 2.0 and Gajeel saying what they want for dinner. That started another argument because they didn't want the same thing but this one was over much sooner due to Laxus's "I'm cooking what I want, now shut up!"

* * *

As the sky started getting beautiful scarlet color others made their appearance.

"I'm surprise to see your group here so soon Natsu" Jellal said with smirk as he walked toward Natsu who was still practicing with his sword. It was really interesting to watch him practice with it. Every swing he make was elegant yet deadly. Every slash fast yet silent.

After he didn't get any kind of a response from his friend Jellal sighed and tried again but this time he asked another question "Did something happened?"

Natsu tched as the katana disappeared from his hands "Nothing that is worth mentioning"

"If you came early from your training because of that then it is" Jellal said. He knew that if he didn't press the matter now he will never find what happened... until it was too late that is.

"As I said; it is not important" Natsu said with blank face as he sat down in Indian style. Jellal sighed again as he sat down. They sat like that for good ten minutes and just when Jellal was going to break the silence after growing sick of it he heard two familiar voices. Even without listening what they were talking about he could hear they were bickering over something completely unimportant.

Before he opened his mouth to stop the fight Natsu spoke up "Ultear. Mirajane. I thought we had an agreement"

Two woman stopped their meaningless fight as they grinned slightly embarrassed "Sorry"

"No problem" Natsu said as he stood up. If you knew him as good as Jellal, Wendy, Mira and Ultear you would notice that almost invisible smile that formed on his lips.

"Have you guys eat already?" Ultear asked two friends who shook their heads 'no'.

"Then come here" Mira called as she and Ultear sat down at one of the tables with Lucy, Erza and Levi on the other side of the table.

Jellal, realizing that he didn't get his answer, turned to stop Natsu from making his way to the table only to find out he was to late. Dropping his head in defeat, Jellal jogged to the table and sit next to Erza facing Natsu who acted as if nothing happened.

Meeting his eyes Jellal started the silent conversation with the Dragon Prince.

 _"You will tell me what happened after dinner"_

Natsu chuckled startling and confusing others as he started shaking his head _"No I won't"_

Jellal narrowed his eyes in displeasure _"Yes you will"_

 _"No I won't"_

 _"Then I'll ask Mira and Ultear"_ he 'said', his eyes flickering to the two girls who were oblivious to their discussion as they talked to the other three girls.

His chopsticks frozen in his hands and his face even paler, Natsu looked at Jellal glaring the _'I'll-kill-you-if-you-try'_ glare that usually sent people covering back in fear.

While not having so strong effect on Jellal, he still understood the message. Realizing this was more important then he actually thought he dropped the subject... for now that is...

Finishing his dinner Natsu stood up attracting attention of those around his table.

Raising his eyebrow, he asked "What? I finished my dinner and I'm not interested in your conversation about Sorcerer Weekly and that idiot Jason"

"Well yea but don't you think you should eat more?" Erza asked looking at his empty plate "I doubt you ate more than me"

Natsu looked at his plate and then shrugged "I'm not really hungry"

And before anyone could say anything else he turned around and walked to the bucket where dirty dishes was left. He bent down, cleaned his plate and went inside his tent.

"Is it just me or is he even more grumpy than usual?" Lucy asked once Natsu disappeared inside the tent.

"No, he is more grumpy" Erza agreed.

"I wonder if that has to do anything with the fact that his group came today so early" Levi added.

"It is definitely connected and I'm going to find out how" Jellal said standing up leaving his half-eaten dinner on the table and heading toward Natsu's counterpart.

"What happened today?" He got straight to the point once he was standing next to Natsu 2.0.

Pinkhead turned to look at Jellal.

"What happened when?" He asked innocently. Jellal couldn't help but shudder. Who would say that Natsu could sound like that? I know... Creepy...

"Don't play dumb with me" Jellal said after regaining his composure.

"He doesn't need to play dumb. He is dumb" Gray 2.0 said with grin.

"What did ya say, Popsicle?" Natsu 2.0 asked turning to face Gray who was sitting on the other side of the table.

"Who are ya calling Popsicle, Flame-breath?" Gray countered.

Jellal could just face-palm himself as the two continued their bickering.

Looking around, he smirked when he spotted two blueheads sitting next to each other with white exceed between them.

"Could you please tell me what happened today while you were in the forest"

"No" "Well..." He got the answer in union.

"Well?" He asked turning toward Wendy's counterpart.

Wendy looked at her counterpart as she said "No we can't. I promised Natsu I won't tell anyone"

"But it was obviously important" Wendy 2.0 said "We should tell at least Jellal"

"I promised Natsu. He trusts me. You, Jellal, should of all people know how hard it is to gain his trust" Wendy said as she turned toward blue-haired mage.

Jellal chuckled little awkwardly as he said "Yea... He did try to kill me twice and even after I saved Ultear he still didn't trust me. It took quite some time to get to the point we are today"

"Can you imagine how hard it was when he first came to the guild?" Wendy asked

As if he expected to see Natsu behind him he looked toward his tent but Natsu was still inside. His eyes saddened as he whispered "No, I can't even imagine that"

Wendy 2.0 now slightly lost in conversation but still seeing what was happening stopped persuading her counterpart into telling the truth and instead said "What do you have to do to gain his trust?"

At that both Wendy and Jellal stopped talking and started thinking. "Now that you asked... I have no idea... I just know he at some point started taking me with him on missions..." said Wendy.

They stayed in silence after that for good five minutes, each of them thinking about different things. On the other side of the camp others had a discussion on a lot more cheerful subject.

"So you really think we could go to Celestial world on your last day to say goodbye and have some fun?" Lucy asked her counterpart.

Lucy 2.0 laughed as she said "Of course! Loki already said I have to do that"

"That sounds wonderful!" Erza said with smile as she and her counterpart asked in union "There will be some strawberry cake, right?"

Others laughed as Levi said "Where ever you go Erza is still Erza"

"You said that right" Mira said with her usual smile.

"How come you never went in Celestial world before if you could, Lucy?" Levi 2.0 asked.

"I didn't even know it was possible" "It is really complicated and you need a permission of Spirit King to do so" The Lucys said in union.

Ultear raised her eyebrow "Say what?"

Lucy and her counterpart laughed and then Lucy 2.0 said "I said 'It is really complicated and you need a permission of Spirit King to do so' and Lucy here" she pointed at her counterpart "Didn't know it was possible"

"Perfect" Juvia said. Others looked at her confused as Erza 2.0 asked "What's perfect?"

"There are two real Grays and Juvia feels like Juvia's in heaven" Juvia's counterpart answered. Others sweat-dropped realizing the two bluenette didn't even know what they were talking about as the two watched Gray talk to Gray. Both of them somewhere along the conversation becoming shirtless.

"I wonder what time it is..." Mira suddenly said and others looked toward the sky. The moon was out for quite some time now.

"Around 10" Natsu 2.0 said as he sat down beside Lucy 2.0

"What are you doing here?" Lucy 2.0 asked slightly surprised he's here with the girls.

"I can't stand being around two strippers at the same time" he grunted out before he grinned. Others laughed.

"So what have you been talking about?" he asked.

"We were planning the party in Celestial world the last day of the week" Levi answered and couldn't suppress a giggle when his eyes lit up like Christmas tree.

"A party? Whoa! That sounds awesome!" he yelled as he jumped to his feet and bumped his fist in the air.

Others laughed at his childish antics as Ultear shook her head "Sometimes its hard to believe that Natsu could ever act like that" she whispered.

Mira, being the closest to her, heard her as she said "I seriously doubt he ever will... Unless maybe drunk..."

Since she didn't really try to say it to quite Natsu 2.0 heard her as he in the next second stood in front of her asking "Have you ever seen him drunk?"

That attracted others attention as well.

Both Mira and Ultear put their hand on their chins thinking about the question "No" They finally said.

"But I imagine him like what Erza is when gets drunk" Mira said with thoughtful expressions, either ignoring or not noticing the pale faces that surrounded her after she said that.

Crossing his arms in 'X' like shape Natsu 2.0 shouted "Then there is no way I'll be near him when he's drunk"

Both Erzas, confused at the direction the conversation turned to, asked "What is wrong with me when I'm drunk?"

"You're even more scarier than you are now" Lucy muttered.

"And you're mean!" Happy exclaimed. Two Erzas looked at them like they were struck by lightning before they both appeared few meters away circling with their fingers on the ground, dark clouds could be practically seen over their heads.

Others sweat-dropped as Mira smiled awkwardly "You're not that bad Erza"

The two ignored her. Sighing Mira stood up soon fallowed by Ultear "I think we should go to bed. It's getting pretty late"

After others nodded they all stood up and walked to their respective tents saying their 'Good nights' to each other.

* * *

As Mira and Ultear went inside their tent they saw Natsu sitting with his back resting against the pole that hold the tent in place. Quiet snores escaped his lips and the girls couldn't help but smile.

"Seems he's finally asleep" Ultear whispered.

"It's been a while since I saw him asleep..." Mira agreed.

"Do you think he's having nightmares?" Ultear asked as she took off her shirt and pants.

"I hope not but it's hard to tell" Mira said sadly. "He always has the same face when he sleeps"

As they took of their clothes Mira asked "Do you want to go to those springs up in the mountains for a night bath?"

Ultear smiled as she nodded grabbing two towels and two bathrobes warping one around her naked body while handing the other to Mira.

As they went for the 'doors' of the tent quiet and slightly rasp voice asked "And you wouldn't take me with you?"

Two girls froze for a second before they turned around to see Natsu looking at them with one eye opened while his other was still closed.

"We didn't want to wake you up" Mira said with smile "You've been up a lot lately"

Natsu shrugged "Nothing that a good night of rest can't take care of"

"When do you plan to take that 'good night of rest'?" Ultear asked, half teasing, half serious.

Shrugging again he said "Who knows?"

He then proceeded to take off his grey pants and black shirt. Taking another towel from his bag and warping it around his waist he asked "Shall we?"

Girls laughed silently not wanting to wake up anyone else "Let's go" they said in union.

"Dragon slayer lost art: Chaotic void" and they disappeared.

* * *

Reappearing right next to the small river and spring, girls took of their bathrobes completely unfazed by the spell. After all they were used to it by now. Looking up Ultear said "It's really beautiful sky tonight"

Mira and Natsu looked up as Natsu nodded and Mira agreed with "You're right"

As the three slowly entered the water they sat on the rock that was near the surface but low enough so everything below their shoulders to be cowered with water.

As Mira put her head on Natsu's shoulder she said "I wish it would always be this peaceful"

Natsu warped his arm around her and pulled her closer while with his other arm he gently stroked Ultear's head that was on his other shoulder.

"I wish that to" he whispered as he kissed gently her forehead. Ultear, seeing this looked up and pouted childishly "I want a kiss as well" she said.

Natsu chuckled as he bent his head and kissed the spot between her shoulder and neck. The girl giggled as she stuck out her tongue toward Mira who huffed playfully.

Natsu saw this and with smirk he dived under dark but clear water. He slipped out of the their embrace as he swam around the rock under water and pulled Mira down as well.

With the yelp the girl was face to face with smirking Natsu who hugged her and started kissing her neck ignoring the water that started coming inside his mouth. A black, scaly tail emerged from his back as it traveled to where Ultear was and pulling the dark-haired girl toward him as well.

They resurfaced few seconds later, all three of them slightly out of breath.

"You know, I'm glad you didn't stay asleep" Ultear said playfully as she warped her legs around Natsu from behind who held her there with his tail.

"Agreed" He said as he tilted his head backwards so he was able to bite at Ultear's lower lips. Mira, feeling little left out now swam toward her mate and started kissing the part of his chest that wasn't under water.

As Natsu slowly unwrapped his tail around Ultear to turn his attention to Mira he quickly swam around her and got behind her, warping his arms around her stomach. He bite gently on her ear as he whispered "Don't you think you're old enough to wait for your turn?"

Mira smirked as she turned in his arms so she was facing him. She pushed herself up so that she was able to reach his lips as she kissed him.

"It was my turn" she said as she dived underwater and freed herself from his embrace, resurfacing close by.

Natsu raised his eyebrow with smirk as he asked "Oh, really? I did not know that? Did you Ultear?"

Ultear smiled as she said "I'm sure you stole him little too early from me"

"Well then how about I make it up to you?" Natsu asked suddenly behind her as he pulled her underwater.

 ****next morning****

"What have you three been doing last night?" Cana asked as she watched two girls setting the table for the breakfast, both of them in particularly good mood.

Mira grinned "We were taking a bath in the spring up in the mountains."

"Somehow I felt even more dirtier after we came out than before we went in" Ultear said with giggle.

Cana, Lisanna, Levi, Erza, her counterpart and Lucy that were sitting next to them looked at the two girls in confusion before their mouths opened, their expression becoming somewhat horrified.

Cana on the other hand grinned "Well isn't that sweet?"

"No comment" Lisanna said with her head on the table.

Ultear and Mira laughed but before they could say anything else Arthur, Annie, Wendys and Exceeds made their way to their table.

"What have you been talking about?" Annie asked, her eyes shining with curiosity.

Mira smiled sweetly at her 'daughter' as she said "Nothing important, sweety"

Annie nodded, but suspicious expression didn't leave her face fro few more seconds until Arthur asked "Where's dad?"

Ultear looked around and after spotting Natsu talking with Jellal, Gray, Gray's counterpart, Natsu 2.0 and Gajeel she said "He's over there talking with the boys"

Grinning Arthur nodded as he ran to Natsu to tell him something. Mira raised her eyebrow as she turned to look at Annie "What is your brother doing, Annie?"

"He wanted to show Father the new spell he learned yesterday with Jellal" she replied.

Others smiled as Juvia said "Juvia thinks it's really sweet"

They talked about few more things before a familiar voice spoke in front of them "Am I seeing double?"

Ultear, hearing the voice looked up and grinned from ear to ear as she ran and hugged her adoptive daughter saying "Nice to see you again, Meredy"

Meredy smile back as she looked around again "So I'm not seeing double?"

Others laughed "No you're not seeing double"

Wendy 2.0 walked toward Meredy as she said "We're from Fairy tail from another dimension"

That didn't really helped clearing the things up to the young pinkhead as she started asking questions.

"Well it was about time you showed up" Jellal said with smirk as he walked to the group after spotting Meredy.

The girl smiled sadly as she said "I'm sorry guys... The council had quite few things for me to clear out"

"No problem. It's important you made it" Natsu said as he walked to them.

"So what's for breakfast?" Natsu 2.0 asked turning to Mira.

"Well... there are few choices so you'll pick yourself one you like the most"

With that the training group moved on for the breakfast and after breakfast each group went on to their respective training places (Meredy with Ultear).

 ****one week later- the last day Fairy tail 2.0 was there****

As the week past by it was obvious that Jellal, Ultear, Mira and Natsu didn't plan on giving them any rest as they trained from dawn to dusk returning to the camp half dead. But now, the last day Fairy tail 2.0 members were with them, they were ready for a party.

"Everyone ready to go?" Loki asked looking over the group of people around him as the doors to the Celestial world opened behind him.

"Yes!"

"Aye!"

"Yea!"

And several other forms of agreement could be heard.

"I hope you'll come here again" Natsu said from behind the group while sitting on one of the tables.

"Eh? You're not going?" Natsu 2.0 asked looking at his counterpart like he was crazy.

"And you too Jellal?" Erza asked surprised seeing the blue-haired mage sitting beside Natsu.

"I'm not really a Party-person" Natsu said with blank face.

"Really? Who would say that?" Arthur asked sarcastically, smile playing on his lips.

"Watch it, brat" Natsu said with straight face but there was hint of amusement in his voice.

"And what about you, uncle Jellal?" Arthur asked looking at Jellal.

"I'm going to stay and keep Natsu a company" Jellal said with smile.

"Well I'm sorry to break it to ya boys but you're coming with us whatever you like it or not" Mira said with smirk.

"I seriously doubt that" Natsu answered.

"And you can doubt all you want but that won't help you" Ultear said with grin as put a hand on Natsu's shoulder.

"Now lets go" She said as she griped his shoulder obviously too tight. Natsu glared at her before he tched.

Jellal smirked as Arthur commented "You're growing soft, father"

Natsu looked at Arthur as he said just his name as a way of a warning "Arthur"

Arthur wisely shut up after that.

"Well... Let's get this over with" Natsu said as he walked trough the portal.

Others watched after him for few minutes before Loki realized they were staring at empty portal for too long.

"You heard the man... errr, dragon" Loki said smiling "Let's go party"

"You said it!" Natsu 2.0 said with grin as he dashed trough the portal. Others fallowed closely behind.

* * *

"Now remind me why do we have to wear this clothes?" Arthur asked as he watched his now yellow shirt and red knee-length pants paired with dark red sandals.

"I must say I agree with the kid. This is rather ridiculous" Gajeel said as he pointed at his green button-up shirt and grey baggy pants.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Natsu 2.0 said with grin "I love these"

He had yellow knee-length pants, blue shirt and black sandals with his white muffler warped around his neck.

Loki chuckled as he said "With these clothes you can stay in Celestial Spirit World for short amount of time"

"You didn't have black?" Gajeel asked annoyed at the bright color of his shirt.

"No" Virgo answered with straight face.

"Wait if you didn't have black then what is Natsu... wearing...?" Wendy asked from behind them when she spotted Natsu talking with Jellal. Jellal had dark blue sleeveless shirt with a hood and white baggy pants tucked in blue boots.

Wendy giggled as he saw Natsu "I think this is the first time he's not in black"

Others looked toward Natsu who tried to ignore their looks. He had bright red knee-length baggy pants, white hoodie and white combat boots with his scarf warped around his neck and his hair freed from that ever-present pony-tail.

While it was really good looking outfit it was kinda ridiculous seeing Natsu in it. So of course everybody laughed.

"I knew I needed to stay in camp" he muttered.

"Oh don't be like that" Gray 2.0 said trowing an arm around his shoulder then quickly retreating it after it was almost cut off.

Jellal laughed and said "Well, we're here now so might as well get some fun"

"I agree" Mira said with smile. She had long pink dress similar to the one she wore seven years ago but this one had silver details instead of the white ones.

"Lets get this party mooving" Taurus said behind them with grin as he turned on the funny-looking radio.

Even though Natsu still felt ridiculous with the clothes he was currently wearing he had to admit to himself he was having something that could be called fun. He would never said it out loud of course. He spent some time talking with celestial king about Haradachi and Yobuko and he found out the Celestial Spirit king already knew of them. Than he watched the arm wrestling competition that was started between Laxus and Nastu's counterpart though he was also dragged in only to yawn from boredom as Gray tried to move his arm.

Mira watched with amusement as Natsu brought Elfman's hand to the ground. She wasn't really surprised when Ultear invited her to give her 'the beating of her life'

The girls started arm wrestling and it was soon obvious that they are equal. Though none of them wanted to stop so others had to separate them.

As the day stretched out and party came to an end Virgo called them together since she was the one to return them home (Loki was still unconscious after he tried to flirt with Ultear- we all know that's not a good idea)

"I'll first send your group home princess" Virgo said turning to Lucy 2.0 and her friends.

They all said their 'goodbyes' and expressed their wish into seeing each others again. After few more minutes they all went trough the portal with Natsu 2.0 being the last saying "Pull out that stick from your ass already, Souleater"

And before he could have been knocked out by Natsu he vanished trough the portal.

"Oh" Virgo said as though she realized something but her facial expression and her tone of the voice stayed the same.

"I forgot to tell them" she continued.

"What?" Lisanna asked.

"The time flows different here then it does on Earth" she said.

"We know that. It flows faster here" Gray said.

"Wait. How much time has past on Earth?" Natsu asked not really looking forward to the answer he already knew.

"Almost three months" Virgo said.

"WHAT?" They all yelled in union as Natsu face-palmed himself.

"We need to go to the games and we had barely one week to prepare" Meredy said.

"Ups" was all Virgo said, her voice and face the same as ever.

"Let's just go. We still have around a day to get ready" Natsu said walking to the portal.

"And what can we do in that time?" Mira asked. Natsu smirked as he pointed at Ultear "Not 'we'. Just she"

"She?" "Me?" Came Ultear's and Mira's voice in union. After few seconds their both eyes widened slightly as they said yet again in the same time "Ooooh"

"Let's go. There is no time to waste" Natsu said as he gestured with his hand to others to start going trough the portal.

As they walked one by one out Tenrou group had only one question on their mind _'What are they talking about?'_ And if Natsu's slightly crazed grin had anything to do with this they definitely wont like it.

* * *

"So what are you going to do to make us all stronger in _one_ day?" Gajeel asked skeptically, then added pointing at Ultear "Is she going to slow the time around us or something?"

"Have you ever heard about second origin?" Jellal asked them question while ignoring the fuming Gajeel.

After receiving blank looks that obviously said 'No' he sighed and continued "In recent years, it has been discovered that Mages have a second "Container" for their Magic power that is largely unused called the Second Origin. Using the Arc of Time it is possible to unlock the said Magic Container, granting the Mage in question a large boost in Magic Power."

"Awesome!" some they exclaimed with stars in their eyes while others looked speechless.

"Why didn't you said that immediately! We could've unlocked it the second we came here!" Gray asked after he get over the shock.

"I wanted to do that but those three refused" Natsu said with shrug "Something about being unbearably painful"

Others looked at Ultear, Jellal and Mira, some showed worry on their faces while few of them tried to hide it.

Ultear looked at them with pity in their eyes "It is true. It is incredibly painful to unlock the Origin"

Now they turned their attention to Natsu who looked at them with blank face asking "What?"

"You sounded like they were overreacting" Cana pointed out.

"Is your Second Origin unlocked?" Levy asked curiously thought her curiosity soon turned into confusion when Natsu chuckled and other three laughed slightly "I opened my Second Origion when I was six years old"

Tenrou group looked shocked.

"What? Do you really think that Father wasn't aware of the existence of Second Origin. He took me to a Time Dragon Queen who unlocked it"

"It is possible to unlock with dragon magic?" Gray asked.

"It was the dragons that gave humans their magic four hundred years ago. Every type of magic that humans use today is nothing more than a small branch of the One magic" Natsu explained.

"So how many Origins are there?" Erza asked.

"Humans are able to access only three of them" Natsu said and then added "Though I don't recommend the use of the third Origin"

"And why is that?" Laxus asked with raised eyebrow not liking the amusement in Natsu's eyes as he ignored him "Demons, devils, angels and gods are able to access four to five Origins depending on their level of power. Dragons are able to access five Origin though there is something of a myth about Sixth Origin"

"So Second Origin gives you a large boost of power. What do the rest of Origins do?" Erza asked.

"Third Origin gives you access to the power that you may possess one day. Bad side of it is that once you open it after short amount of time you will loose your magic permanently."

Others listened as Natsu continued without so much as blinking.

"Forth Origin accessible by lower class of demons is something of a cure to the third Origin. Lower class is able to open Third and Second Origin simultaneously which allows them to open Third Origin when ever they want without losing their magic. Higher Class of demons, devils as well as dragons are able to access Fifth Origin that allows them to change their body structure from one form to another or in rare cases (like mine for example) to three different forms without much consequences as many times as they want."

Their mouths shaped an 'O' shape as they listened Natsu's explanation.

"So who is going to open it first?" Natsu asked with noticeable evil glint in his dragon eyes.

Jellal, Ultear and Mira sweat-dropped when most of Tenrou group looked at them, pleading them to say something reassuring. Without much reassuring words in this condition Jellal said "Look at it from the bright side; You'll be a lot stronger once you're finished"

Reluctantly, Gray stepped forward soon fallowed by Gajeel and Laxus.

"I actually think that it would be better if you all go at once" Ultear said as she also took a step towards them.

Shearing few glances among each other others stepped forward while cats flew of to stand near Jellal, Mira and Natsu.

"Alright... Brace yourself" Ulter muttered as she rose her hands in the air and they started glowing.

"1..."

Lucy and Levy took each others arm for support. Wendy squeezed her eyes shut but not before noticing Natsu winking at her. Erza clenched her jaw.

"2..."

Laxus remained stoic on the outside while a trickle of cold sweat rolled down his spine. Gray looked around with few drops of sweat covering his forehead. Gajeel clenched and unclenched his sweaty palms. Bickslow gripped Cana's shoulder reassuringly though he himself seemed extremely nervous. Freed inched a little closer to Laxus.

"3!"

* * *

"AAAAAAHHHHH!" Screams were heard all over the clearing.

"Should we put some silencing seals around them?" Mira asked as she looked at her brother and sister with mixture of pity and concern. Red markings covered their body as it did with the rest of the group that screamed on the ground.

"I don't really see the reason why?" Natsu said with shrug as he pushed himself from the tree trunk he had his back against moments ago.

"How long is it going to take?" Erza asked as she walked to Ultear who looked at her with mixture of amazement and confusion.

"Well it depends... I now I said it before but I still can't figure out why aren't you howling in pain with the rest of them" She pointed behind herself with her thumb.

"Maybe her Second Origin was already opened" Happy snickered.

"Maa.. It's not that... I wasn't howling in pain either" Natsu said in bored voice though his face didn't betray any emotion.

Jellal, Mira and Ultear shared a look before turning their heads toward Erza in union. Erza raised an eyebrow oblivious to what was happening around her since Mira brought her cake few moment ago.

"I guess we could start packing our things since we'll need to head back to guild the moment they get some rest after this." Ultear said as she moved toward Mira.

"Shouldn't we then leave the tents so that they'll have a better place to rest" Erza questioned.

"I seriously doubt any of them would have the power to drag themselves there" Jellal said with shrug as he started bringing down one tent with Natsu after they took all of its things outside.

"Alright" She said as she proceeded to help Mira and Ultear.

 ****two day later-guild hall****

"I hope you all trained hard" Makarov said with grin and mug of beer in his hand as he watched Tenrou group stand before him.

"Hai" they answered little too loudly and too quickly earning an raised eyebrow from old master. Ignoring the way they said it Makarov continued "I have chosen who's going to represent us in Grand Magic Games"

Everyone stood on their toes as guild hall grow quiet. You could practically hear the pin drop.

"Erza"

Erza's eyes shined with pride as she proclaimed "I'll do my best"

"Mira"

Mira giggled as she said "Well that was to be expected"

"Gray"

And that was soon fallowed by a loud "Yes!"

"Lucy"

Lucy almost dropped the glass she was holding.

"Ehh?!" she exclaimed in surprise "Me?! Not that I'm not grateful but what about Natsu and Jellal"

Lucy looked around searching for Natsu and Jellal but when she didn't saw neither pink nor blue she asked "Where are they anyway?"

Master sighed as he spoke "Some urgent matter came up and the two of them had to leave immediately"

Lucy looked at Mira with worried expression while Mira smiled at her reassuringly.

"And the last but not least; Gajeel"

"That's what I'm talking about" Gajeel said puffing his chest out proudly.

"And as a back up members; Wendy and Ultear"

"O-okay" Wendy said shocked they choose her even as a back up.

"Sweet" Ultear said with grin.

"Don't let it get over your head" Mira said with smirk "You're only a back up"

Ultear's eyebrow twitched as vein popped out on her forehead. "Be careful with what you say Mira" She said trough gritted teeth with forced smile "Or else we'll need a back up before we even get to the games"

"Is that a threat?" Mira asked with smug grin.

Ultear returned with sweet smile as dark purple aura surrounded her "No... It's a promise"

Other members backed away slowly leaving the two arguing rivals alone to their... conversation.

"Does any of you have any information on what will be happening in the Games?" Levy asked trying to ignore the murderous auras that radiated from the two girls.

"Nope" Bisca replied.

"It changes every year" Alzack said as he picked up Asuka that came to his arms.

"Well I guess we'll have to wait until the Games start" Lucy said with sigh.

"I'm kinda excited" Wendy said with smile.

"Well that is only natural" Juvia said with smile.

"This year..." Makarov started

"We're gonna be..." he continued in louder voice as others turned their attention to their master. Two girls in the background stopped their bickering few moments ago.

"NUMBER ONE" Makarov shouted as others fallowed his example raising their hands in the air.

"BECAUSE WE ARE FAIRY TAIL!"

 **End of chapter 52.**

 _As always, I apologize for the long wait. I hope you like this chapter. The next chapter will be the first chapter of GMG arc so I hope you're looking forward to it. If there is anything left unclear please ask right away._

 _I saw that many people recommend different stories (and that's a great idea) so since I read quite a number of them I thought I could mention few I really liked- loved actually;_

 _So the first one you'll hear from me (in this story since I already recommended one in my other story) will be:_ _Chance for a Prophecy written by_ _Dorcyy. Great story so if you haven't seen it yet I highly recommend that you read it. (It's Naruto story)_

 _On another note, I was thinking about writing another story (Though I won't publish it until I'm done with at least one of the stories I'm currently writing). This one would be a Naruto story and I have three ideas. You will decide which one would you like to hear first._

 _1\. (I'm not really sure about the name yet):_

On this story I'm working for a while but don't let that change your opinion if you think some of thous other two would be better. Personally I really like this idea of mine and I dare to say it's a lot better then it sounds here.

 _An AU story where ninjas are people who are able to control their animal spirit that every person posses. A fully fledged ninja can be called that only when he is able to transform into his animal spirit._

 _"He's dying" The fox whispered "The last member of the Nine-tailed clan will die soon if I don't hurry"_

 _When he heard this, Kakashi had a feeling he will pass out_ 'The strongest clan in the History of shinobis was obliterated in one night without anyone noticing it?!'

 _"The Last one?" He asked, almost pleading the fox to say he misunderstood it._

 _2\. (No name as well):_

To be quite honest I think you would like this one the most and this seems like an interesting one to me as well. Even if you didn't played the Skyrim you would still be able to fallow the story without any difficulty.

 _This would be somewhat of a crossover between Naruto and Elder Scrolls V:Skyrim though I would use the plot of the game with Naruto characters in it and things slightly changed so that it would fit Naruto-universe better._

 _"What is your home town?" I could hear a voice with unmistakable nordish accent say next to me as I started to wake up._

 _'Did he figure out that I was awake?' My breath caught in my t_ _hroat_ _as I hopped no one realized that I was waking up. Thinking about the question I had to hold back some tears as I thought of my homeland. Land of Fire or maybe to you better known as Morrowind. Who would've thought that I would have to leave my beloved village so that I could come to this frozen hell. The Land of Water aka Skyrim which population was majorly consisted of stupid Nords. Idiotic people scared of magic._

 _3\. ():_

I thought about his story because I really like stories like Konoha's scarlet claw but it's really hard to find such story that is of high quality.

 _This would be a story where Natsu is around 4 years older than other kids that are in cannon his age and would be a jonnin professor to a team. I get the idea from Konoha's scarlet claw by NoNameNeeded though it would be quite different._

 _I don't have anything written on this one so there's no any clips from first chapters like in those two above._

 _So please review and thanks for reading :)_


	53. Chapter 53- Let the games begin

**"demon's/ dragon's/ 'someone speaking trough a microphone' speech"**

"normal speech"

 _ **'demon's/ dragon's thoughts'**_

 _'normal thoughts'_

 **Chapter 53:**

"Has anyone seen Wendy?" Erza asked as she looked around their room in Honeybone Lodge. Fairy tail made its way to Crocas this morning and after exploring the Blooming Capital participates made their way to their room to wait for further instructions. They were told that the games begin at 12 o'clock and now was 11:56 pm meaning only four minutes. The apartment itself wasn't anything special. Five plain beds in bedroom that had doors that lead to small balcony and one bathroom with bathtub, shower, toilet and sink.

"No... I thought she came back by now" Lucy answered as she stepped trough the doors of the bathroom with towel on her wet hair and blue bell-shaped skirt accompanied by white button-up short-sleeved shirt.

"It's almost 12 o'clock" Mira said sounding worried as she looked at the clock that stood above the doors. "I hope nothing happened to her"

"She probably got lost in the town" Ultear said as she turned to the doors saying "I'll go and look for her"

"We'll go with you" Happy and Annie said as they rushed after Ultear who closed the doors once the three exited the apartment.

Others nodded as Ultear walked out of the room leaving Gray, Lucy, Mira, Erza and Gajeel to wait.

"I wonder what's their plan" Gajeel commented as he looked out of the window.

"We'll find out soon enough" Erza stated and not even a second after she said that the clock struck midnight and a loud bell rang trough entire city. A second later a high-pitched, squeaky voice rang trough the city.

 **"To all the guilds here for the Grand Magic Tournament, GOOD MORNING!"**

Five participates shared a look before they rushed toward the balcony. What they saw was not what they expected. A giant hologram of pumpkin with mouth and eyes appeared in the sky.

 **"In order to narrow down the competing teams from 113 to eight we're now..."** The pumpkin-head started again in that annoying voice **"Starting a PRELIMINARY EVENT!"**

"A preliminary event?!" Gray asked shocked.

"No one said anything about that!" Erza yelled angrily as she slammed her fist on the railings.

Every guild in Crocus was shocked.

Lucy turned to look at Mira and was surprised to see her as shocked as them "They didn't have any Preliminary Event last year... any year actually" she said

 _'113 guilds? That's too many guilds for Fiore...'_ Lucy thought with a frown.

 **"Each year, the number of competing guilds keeps growing... and the events became a little predictable, so we made some changes."** Pumpkin-head continued. **"This year there will be only 8 competing teams for the official events."**

 **"The preliminary rules are simple!"**

As he said that the ground started shaking and others looked shocked around them as the earth started moving away from them. It took them only few seconds to realize that it wasn't the earth that was moving. It was them! The whole lodge was rising up in the air!

"Look! It's not just us!" Mira yelled as she tried to look around without falling flat on her face or over the railings of the small balcony. Others shakily looked around confirming what Mira said. Other lodges were also rising in the air. After few shaky minutes they stopped moving and they stood up again looking below toward far ground.

"What the-" Gajeel started but stopped as a path started to worm in front of them and a hole in the railings of the balcony appeared forming some sort of passage for them to probably use the path..

"Are we supposed to fallow that path?" Erza asked voicing their thoughts as she eyed the forming path and the giant structure that was forming in the distance.

 **"All five members of the team must be present once you made your way to the goal that is in this case official event grounds, Domus frau. The first 8 guilds that make their way to the goal will proceed to the finals."** The pumpkin stated and then added with odd glint in his small eyes.

 **"We take no responsibility for anyone who loses their lives in the labyrinth"**

"Labyrinth?!" The five shouted in union and as the Pumpkin-head disappeared they realized that the giant structure that was forming in the distance was in fact a labyrinth. The giant sphere-shaped labyrinth was shining in the night calling them inside.

 **"Ladies and gentlemen, I present you THE SKY LABYRINTH! THE GREAT MAGIC TOURNAMENT HAS STARTED!"**

As the teams rushed in the Labyrinth they were fallowed by loud cheering that came form the streets as people who came to watch the tournament went to the streets or balconies of their hotels and apartments.

"How are we going to find a way out of here?!" Gajeel asked as they entered the labyrinth. Looking around Mira said "I... have no idea"

Her four teammates who expected to hear something smart couldn't help but face-palm. Though with only one look it was really obvious that it would be nearly impossible to find an exit. You weren't really sure which way was up and which way was down, not to mention sides of the world. There were ladders leading down toward a hole that went god only knows where. There were stairs turned upside down. Holes in the wall with fake background. Whole place looked like someone spilled some messed up Lego-blocks inside.

"We should head east. The event grounds are east" Erza said but before she could say anything else Lucy squealed in delight as she took out one of her keys saying "Then it's time for me to do something useful"

"Open! the door of the compass pedestal! Pyxis!"

Those words were fallowed by a sound of a bell and golden light as a bird similar to a penguin but red in color with compass on its head appeared. The needle in his compass started spinning immediately and Pyxis and Lucy pointed in one direction suddenly with Lucy exclaiming "The east is this way!"

"That's really impressive Lucy but we brought compass" Erza said not sounding impressed in the sightless.

A dark rainy cloud appeared above Lucy's and Pyxis' head as they sulked in the corner near one of those suspicious 'windows'.

Few moment later the five teammates were slowly making their way trough the labyrinth jumping from flying blocks that formed a path.

"You know we should make a mark where we go by" Lucy said as she almost slipped on the last block only to be caught by Gray.

"So you mean we're gonna make a map" he said as he pull her up.

Erza suddenly stopped walking making other looked at her confused as they stopped beside her

"There's someone down there" Erza said in hushed voice as she nodded with her head toward what obviously were five people.

"Twilight ogre?" Mira asked somewhat surprised as they got a better look at them. Five members of Twilight ogre seemed to hear her since they turned their head toward them.

"M-Mira?" One of them asked.

"My, my... I never thought I'll see you around here" she said with a really creepy smile. Gray shuddered "She's spending to much time with Natsu" he whispered to Lucy who only nodded in agreement.

Mira turned her head to look over her shoulder toward her guildmates saying "This idiots came in our guild hall asking for rent"

"Rent?" Erza asked confused.

"Y-your guild hall is on our land!" The same member who seemed to be their team leader said trying to sound though.

"Which we bought from you six years ago" Mira said trough gritted teeth though her smile didn't leave her face.

"Wait?! Aren't you a guild master? You're braking the rules!" Another Ogre member asked.

"I _was_ a guild master. Our third master came back and he retook his position, meaning I can participate" Mira said as she let a spike of her magic out. The five members of Twilight ogre took a step back.

"Wonderful... If we're lucky enough we'll see the Nightmare roaming around" one of the members said sarcastically.

"You said that right" Mira said as she was warped in golden light _'Satan soul: Hagrevan'_

When the golden light disappeared Mira's hands were turned into the black wings that had three long talons on the joints _(A/N Think of the wings of those prehistoric birds)_ , her upper body was covered with flaming red and orange feathers and over her white hair now stood something of a hood that on top had a large beak that could be lowered over her face as a helmet since it had two holes for her crystal blue eyes. The 'hood' was connected with the feathers that covered her upper body. Her lover body was cowered with tight, black leather pants leaving her stomach exposed and on her feet were red feathery, high-heeled boots.

A second later Mira was dusting her 'hands' and the five members were lying on the ground unconscious.

"What was that?" Gajeel asked once Mira returned to her normal black kimono.

"That was mine Satan soul: Hagrevan"

The four nodded not sure what else to say. Just as they were about to move on, the ground shook again as it started moving.

"What now?!" Lucy shrieked as she lost her footing. She shrieked again as she realized that she will fall all the way down to the streets.

"I got you!" Gray yelled as he caught her foot.

"Don't let me go!" Lucy cried out

"Of course I won't" Gray yelled but before he could get a good grip on something the Labyrinth gave one last spin trowing Gray as well.

"Lucy! Gray!" Mira yelled as she caught Gray by his pants only for her to fell off as well resulting in Erza stabbing a sword with one hand in the wall of the Labyrinth and with other hand catching Mira's hand.

The Labyrinth stopped spinning as the four of them continued hanging there.

"You know we need all four of you to pass this" Gajeel said as he pulled his hand that transformed into a spear out of the floor. With that he helped Erza to pull them back up.

"Are they trying to kill us?!" Lucy yelled angrily once her feet touched the ground. Gray ignored her yelling as he fixed his pants that were now barely covering his underpants. Grunting he turned around and saw something interesting on the floor next to one of Twilight ogre members that was lucky enough to stay up here.

He lifted it off the floor examining it before smiling wickedly.

"I think I found our way out" Gray said as he showed the paper to the others. Others looked at it for a second before they gained similar smile to Gray's. Lucy who was standing beside them looked at the paper and realized it was a map of the Labyrinth.

"Your eyes look creepy" she said sweating slightly as their eyes shined in red color.

"All right guys. We have a lots of work to do" Erza said as she sprinted down one trough one of the corridors.

Others nodded as they fallowed her.

Half and hour later, ten guilds beaten, eight maps taken, they made their way to the doors where that Pumkin-man form before stood though this time it was the real one.

"Congratulations" he said in that squeaky voice "You made your way to the exit"

"We're the first one to get here, right?" Erza asked smugly.

The small man scratched the back of its head(?) saying "Not quite"

"You're the eight. You barely made it"

There was silent thud as their jaws touched the ground.

* * *

"I'm getting kinda nervous" Lucy said as she stepped from foot to foot nervously while listening to the cheering outside of their entrance.

"No need to be nervous Lucy" Mira said with smile.

"Yea! Mira's right! We came here to prove that Fairy tail is still the best!" Gray said with grin as his eyes shined with determination.

"I don't really get this clothes though" Gajeel whined as he tugged his purple shirt.

"Master wanted us to wear the same color" Mira explained. She was wearing purple boots and a purple kimono that did little to hide her nicely curved body.

"And honestly, I like them" she said with smile.

"I agree with Mira" Erza said.

"What ever" Gajeel muttered.

Outside on the stadium they could hear commentator starting his speech **"I'm Chapati Lola here. I'll be covering today's event"**

 **"I have privilege to say that beside me sits Mr. Yajima. Former member of the magic council. Good to have you here Mr. Yajima"**

 **"The pleasure is all mine"** An elder voice of Yajima was heard from the speakers.

 **"And as for today's guest we have privilege to say hello to Miss Fiore, Jenny Realight from Blue Pegasus"** Chapati said

 **"We're gonna win this year!"** Jenny said pumping her fist in the air as some of the male population of the crowd started whistling.

With the Fairy tail team others looked at Mira with raised eyebrow "You're not Miss Fiore anymore?" Lucy asked surprised.

Mira smiled slightly as she scratched her cheek. "I didn't really have time for that after I became the master"

"Oh" was all Lucy said.

Back to the stadium- **"Alright folks! The moment you all have been waiting for!"**

Stadium erupted in cheers.

"This is it guys" Erza said.

 **"On the eight place of the Preliminary events is a guild that was once number one in Fiore. Can they reclaim their glory from the old days?"** Chapati asked the crowed who in return quieted slightly.

 **"Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you FAIRY TAIL!"**

Five members of Fairy tail team stepped out as they walked proudly toward the center of the stadium. Crowd cheered as they walked but Gajeel was able to hear some of them saying things like "Why didn't they give up already? They are worse and worse each year"

"Yea"

Growling, Gajeel turned around and glared at them. Two teenagers realized he was watching _them_ as they stared back in shock.

"He heard us?" On of them muttered.

"Damn right I heard you" Gajeel growled under his breath so only his teammates could hear him.

"What?" Gray turned toward him.

"Those punks are badmouthing us!"

"Leave them be, Gajeel" Mira said with smile though Gajeel couldn't help but gulp as he felt the aura behind her "We'll shove them not to mess with Fairy tail"

"Right!" the other four said in union.

Up in one of the boxes reserved for guilds Fairy tail hung giant poster saying 'FAIRY TAIL-VICTORY' and their screams and cheers were probably louder then the entire stadium combined.

Mira looked toward the guild with smile, before her eyes opened in shock. Confused by her reaction her four teammates fallowed her look only for their eyes to widen as well.

Makarov, who was standing on the railings of their box look with raised eyebrow to his right only to almost fall of the railings.

"Master Mavis?!" Members in the box yelled not believing their eyes. Makarov pulled himself on the railings with some difficulty since he was still staring at young ghost not believing his eyes.

"I'm here to cheer for you" She said like it was perfectly normal for ghost to be here waving its feet happily as she sat on the railings.

"You came... to cheer?" Makarov asked slightly bewildered.

"Don't worry only those with guild insignia can see me" she replied as she waved back and fort with her legs.

"Em... That's not what I'm worried about" Makarov said with sweat-drop.

"I got bored on the island" she whined.

Before they could say anything else Chapati continued **"Next... Let's welcome the 7th team in the Preliminary event... The hounds of hell's army, QUARTO CERBERUS!"**

Five members of Quarto Cerberus stepped out yelling "WILD"

In the background you could hear master Goldmine yelling "Let's win this year!" from their box.

 **"The 6th place is a female guild... Dancers of the ocean, MERMAID HEEL"**

Cheers (though male once much louder) erupted yet again.

 **"Coming up in the 5th place is the wings that sparkle in the dark, BLUE PEGASUS"**

As crowd erupted in the cheers once again as it did after every guild was announced it wasn't hard to recognize feminine squeals that erupted in the crowd at the sight of five members (Though it was mostly directed toward Eve, Hibiki and Ren)

 **"The 4th place, goddess of love and war, sacred destroyers. LAMIA SCALE!"**

Fife members stepped out as several gasps left the crowd.

"Isn't that Jura? One of the ten wizard saints!"

"Oh my god! It's really him!"

Lyon walked toward Fairy tail as he turned to Gray "I hope you didn't forget our agreement"

"I don't remember agreeing to that but it doesn't matter since we won't lose" Gray said with smug grin.

 **"And on 3rd place, what a surprise, newly formed guild made it into a top 3 on their first try. Say hello to the Midnight rider, RAVEN TAIL!"**

Makarov's face twisted in anger as he leaned over the railings yelling "Who the heck agreed to this?! They are a dark guild!"

 **"They were but they were acknowledged as a legal guild since they exist more then seven years"**

Makarov calmed down somewhat as he kept muttering something under his breath.

 **"We got two more teams from the Preliminary"** Chapati said **"On second place are...** They're not the first?... **You all know who this is! It's the beast! The undefeated! The ultimate king! SABERTOOTH!"**

Well now this is what people call cheering. Those down on the stadium could say without hesitation that they felt the ground shaking from all the clapping, screaming, jumping, kicking and anything else you could think of doing as Sabertooth walked to the arena.

"Wait but who's the first?" Mira asked as she looked toward the lest doors.

 **"And now... there is only one left..."** Chapati started as he looked toward his papers that stated who is the first.

Down in the arena five members stepped out as the stadium went quiet in seconds.

 **"Maybe this is the chance for Fairies to get their wings back and fly again?"**

 **"I present to you FAIRY TAIL TEAM B!"**

"WHAT?!" yelled five Fairy tail members that were there before. Five members of Fairy tail team B stood proud and tall. Aura around them confident. Lucy couldn't help but shudder when she saw the members.

Laxus. Wearing the black coat, black sleeveless shirt, red pants and black boots. You could almost taste the electricity he brought to the stadium.

Meredy. Wearing black, knee-length, bell-shaped skirt (much like Erza's regular one), red combat boots and red button-up sleeveless shirt with bow tied around her neck and her headphones on her head, small black wings pocking out of her pink hair. She hoped from foot to foot happily.

Arthur. Wearing black shirt without left sleeve, red baggy, knee-length pants and black sandals (imagine something similar to what the cannon Natsu is wearing in the GMG). Proud smile almost splitting his face.

Jellal. Wearing black sleeveless hoodie, red baggy pants that were tucked in his black combat boots. Confidence radiating out of him.

And...

Natsu. Waring black sleeveless shirt with red markings, dark red coat over the shirt, Black baggy pants tucked in black knee-length boots. His long spiky hair tied into a pony-tail. His face was emotionless as ever as he looked at each guild member with his cold dragon-like eyes.

"We didn't know this!" Erza said turning to look at the master.

"Their uniform is better" Gajeel muttered.

 **"This isn't fair"** Jenny huffed.

 **"Well... It seems many of you are confused about this new addition to the rules. Every guild was allowed to send two teams in the Preliminary. Though I think this is going to make the things harder for Fairy tail... Not easier..."** Chapati said.

"Well I don't care!" Gajeel yelled attracting almost everyone's attention.

"Even if we are from the same guild I still gonna kick your ass, Souleater!" he yelled as he ran to Natsu stopping right in front of him.

"We're screwed..." Lucy muttered as she looked at the team.

"Well it could've been worse" Mira said with smile.

"How?" Lucy asked as she looked at her.

Mira put a finger on her chin thinking for few seconds before replying. "Imagine a team whit Natsu, Jellal, Ultear, let's say Gildarts and I"

Lucy paled at the mare thought of that.

 **"Mr. Yajima, you've been quiet for a while. Care to share your opinion on this matter?"** Chapati asked.

Yajima smiled as he said **"This year Fairy tail is a force to be reckoned with"**

Chapati looked at him slightly confused **"What do you mean by that?"**

 **"Let's just say that few certain wizards finally decided to appear"** Yajima said with mysterious smile.

Chapati looked at him still not understanding it as he said **"Could you be more specific?"**

 **"Aside form Mirajane Strauss, Jellal Fernandes and Natsu Souleater, Fairy tail core members returned"** Yajima explained as he gave Fairy tail thumbs up **"Great job, Fairy tail"**

"How did you came to the finish first?" Lucy asked curiously. Hearing this others turned toward team B waiting for someone to answer.

"Natsu used 'Chaotic void' to get us to the main event grounds in the first few seconds of the Preliminary" Lisanna said with smile that only widened when some of the participates had to pick up their jaws from the floor.

"And who is this Natsu?" Bacchus, member of Quarto Cerberus asked as he looked over team B.

"Him" Meredy pointed happily toward the ever stoic pinkhead.

Bacchus looked at Natsu with raised eyebrow while Sting's eyes widened. A reaction his team members noticed.

"Is something wrong Sting? You know this guy?" Yukino asked looking at Natsu.

"He's the one I told you about. From that mission whit Oracion seis" Sting whispered as Yukino's eyes widened while Rogue looked him with bored look successfully hiding his own uneasiness.

"You recognized him just now?" he asked his 'brother'.

"Well his hair is a lot longer" Sting said with huff.

Rogue pulled his hair backwards and said with blank face "Look Sting. I know you don't recognize me but it's me, Rogue"

Yukino giggled while Sting went red. She wasn't sure if it was due to the anger or embarrassment. Maybe both.

"I remember you were more confident in your skills before, Sting" Rufus said as he walked to the trio.

"So that's that Natsu-guy you've been talking 'bout, eh?" Orga asked looking at Natsu who had his back faced to them as the dragon watched his guild mates arguing over something.

"Yea..." Sting muttered.

"He doesn't look so tough to me" Orga said arrogantly as he turned toward Sting who was behind him.

"Didn't you know it's not nice to talk behind someone's back" A silk baritone voice spoke behind Orga who froze.

Sabertooth slowly turned to look behind Orga only to find Natsu looking at Orga with those piercing eyes. Even though Orga was almost head higher he felt as tiny as an ant under that gaze.

"It's been a while brats" Natsu said nodding toward Sting and Rogue. Sting went red once again while Rogue narrowed his eyes.

"Where's the third?" Natsu asked looking over their team.

"You mean Minerva?" Sting asked. Natsu looked at him with blank face but Sting was sure there was this 'Duh' look in his eyes mocking him.

"She will be here later and then you'll regret calling Young Lady a _brat_. Remember that" Rufus said.

Natsu gave Rufus one of those wicked smile as he said "I doubt that"

 **"Seems like the relationship between Fairy tail and Sabertooth didn't improve much since last year"** Chapati said with awkward laugh.

 **"Well sorry for keeping you waiting"**

A giant Lacrima lit up in the sky. **"This is the program of the Grand Magic Tournament"**

 **DAY 1- HIDDEN + BATTLE**

 **DAY 2- ? + BATTLE**

 **DAY 3- ? + BATTLE**

 **DAY 4- ? + TAG BATTLE**

 **DAY 5- ?**

Cheers echoed trough the stadium once again.

"Battles on the first day" Gajeel said with smirk.

 **"According to the Preliminary event each team has varying points according to their ranking in the Preliminary event"**

 **1st- 10 pt**

 **2nd- 8 pt**

 **3rd- 6 pt**

 **4th- 4 pt**

 **5th- 3 pt**

 **6th- 2 pt**

 **7th- 1 pt**

 **8th- 0 pt**

"Ah?" Lucy exclaimed looking at the table "The games didn't even start and we're on the last place"

 **"For the games each team select one of their members while for the battles the participates are selected by the sponsor"**

 **"If you win the battle your team gets ten points, if you lose you get 0 points and if its ended as a tie each team gets five points"**

 **"Now let the first game of the tournament..."** Chapati continued **"'HIDDEN' START!"**

"So we need to choose a member" Erza said looking around.

"I'll go first!" Gajeel said just as Gray opened his mouth.

"Right!" Erza said as she banged her fist on her chest saying "You better win!"

As the teams started discussing the matter between them the Pumpkin man from earlier walked to the center of the arena saying into the microphone he was carrying **"The contestants for Hidden game please step forward"**

Crowd started cheering at the sound of the new voice.

 **"It's finally starting"** Chapati said rising the tension in the air.

 **"I wonder what kind of game is hidden"** Yajima commented.

 **"Mr. Yajima, do you have any favorite players?"** Chapati asked looking at the elderly man.

 **"Well... I guess that would be Rufus but I must say I like Natsu as well"** Yajima answered and then added whispering **"Though the kid scares the shit out of me sometimes"**

Chapati sweat-dropped as he said **"Your microphone is still on Mr. Yajima and... Natsu is not participating in Hidden"**

 **"Really?"** Yajima asked as he looked at his microphone suspiciously. Chapati though wasn't sure if the man was surprised his microphone was still on or the fact that Natsu isn't participating in the first game.

Crowd laughed at that while some of those who ignored the funny part of what the man said looked toward Natsu skeptically.

 **"Jenny, what about you?"** Chapati asked stifling the laughter and covering it with a cough.

 **"Do you even need to ask? It's our incredible Eve"** Jenny said as she laughed slightly.

Down in the arena eight people stood around the Pumpkin-man listening as he started explaining. All of them excitedly waiting the rules of the game.

From Fairy tail team A came Gajeel.

From Fairy tail team B came Arthur.

From Blue Pegasus came Eve.

From Mermaid heel came Beth.

From Quarto Cerberus came Jäger.

From Sabertooth came Rufus.

From Raven tail came Nullpudding.

From Lamia Scale came Lyon.

The eight competitors started speaking among each other when Arthur suddenly turned to small man asking "I've been wanting to ask... What the hell are you?"

The small man looked at Arthur surprised before answering in sing-song voice "I'm a Pumpkin... kabo"

"Err..." Arthur continued staring at it for a while before shrugging "What ever you say"

"Wait a second" Nullpudding said as he stepped forward.

"While I don't have any idea what's going to be in this game I'm sure that Fairy tail will have great advantage considering they have two members."

Arthur and Gajeel narrowed their eyes at the ugly man.

"While that may be true it is quite an achievement to have both teams pass the Preliminary-kabo" Kabo said.

"I'm fine with it" Eve said smiling at Arthur and Gajeel as Gajeel smirked in return and Arthur smiled.

"Me too" Beth said with bright smile.

"I've nothing against Fairy tail having two members in the team. My memory is telling me that having a friend in a competition like this can be... troublesome to say the least" Rufus said with smug expression.

"I don't see any problem either" Jäger said.

Nullpudding growled silently as he said "I didn't said I'm bothered by the fact... I was merely trying to point it out in case someone else wasn't comfortable with this situation."

"Now that everything is clarified... kabo" Kabo said as he turned his back to them and raising his hands in the air he shouted "FIELD OPEN!-kabo".

 **End of chapter 53.**

 _Yo guys! I'm happy to say my school is finally over (for this term anyway) and that I'll finally have more time to publish ***** Hooray, Hooray! ***** ._

 _I hope you like this chapter cause I'm currently having a nasty writer block so I've been sitting in front of my laptop for quite some time before I decided what I'm going to write._

 _For those who didn't notice it it's been exactly one year since I published the first chapter of this story. I'm thrilled to see how many people have fallowed, favored and reviewed it!_

 _One big **THANK YOU** for reading this story so far and I hope you'll continue reading it. I would love to hear your opinion of this story so far._

 _For my story recommendation this time you'll hear from me The Lives Worth Saving written by cywsaphyre_

 _And as always; pleas review and thanks for reading :)_


	54. Chapter 54- Like father, like son

_****previously****_

 _"Now that everything is clarified... kabo" Kabo said as he turned his back to them and raising his hands in the air he shouted "FIELD OPEN!-kabo"._

 **Chapter 54:**

The buzzing sound like someone made a short circuit started filling the arena as magical particles appeared in the air forming some sort of structures. Kabo already made his way out of the arena as the particles surrounded the center and the eight participates of hidden.

"Remarkable" Natsu murmured under his breath as he watched particles falling into place.

"They are creating a town in the middle of the arena!" Bisca said with wide eyes.

"This is mind-blowing" Makarov yelled as he leaned over the railings to get a better look.

"Who knows how many magic was put into creating this..." Jellal commented as he looked at Natsu who nodded.

Few more seconds and with a loud gong the buzzing stopped and the eight wizards were left standing alone in different alleys.

* * *

Gajeel cursed under his breath as he looked around "Arthur?" He called and then cursed again when no one replied.

"Well I guess this is the reason why the game is called hidden but who the hell should we hide from?!" Gajeel yelled to no one in particular.

* * *

 **"ATTENTION"** Chapati's voice rang trough the stadium once again. **"While the eight participates aren't able to see each other, you, ladies and gentlemen, will be able to see them in the lacrima"**

Not even second later eight lacrima-screens lit up in the sky as it shoved eight participates.

 **"Now the hidden rules are very simple"** Chapati spoke **"You will be hiding and seeking at the same time"**

Gajeel looked toward where he thought the Chapati sat as he yelled sarcastically "Yea! That's really helpful!"

And he wasn't the only one who didn't quite understand the rules.

Chapati then proceeded to explain the rules further. **"You need to hide in the town while seeking your opponents and give them an attack. Participate who hits his/her opponent first gets a point while the other loses it"**

As he finished the explanation others nodded or voiced that they understand it. Gajeel turned around ready to begin his search when white silhouettes appeared around him. Stopping dead in his tracks he looked around himself surprised.

"What now?" he growled.

"Eh?" Beth, of Mermaid heel looked around herself on the place where she stood.

"Now this is intriguing" Rufus said with confident smirk.

Others participates also looked around themselves not quite believing their eyes when they saw silhouettes transforming into the clones of the eight mages that stood somewhere in the town. The clones filled the streets completely making it difficult to even walk without bumping into someone.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Jäger yelled with wide eyes.

 **"These are your clones"** Chapati spoke again **"If you mistake them for the real participate and attack them you will lose one point"**

A gong rang trough the stadium as Chapati said **"Start! Disappear in silence! Just like a black cat hidden in the black night! HIDDEN HAS STARTED!"**

The crowd exploded in cheers for hundred time this day as the eight participates spread over the small town.

* * *

Arthur smirked as he melted in the shadows of the building heading at much faster pace over the buildings. His shadow moved over the walls. The holes in the shadow that were his eyes narrowed as the young mage thought _'While I shouldn't worry too much about getting hit this way I'll still have some trouble finding the real thing'_

He looked around as his head emerged from the building. Sighing after seeing nothing but clones he retreated back in the shadows this time disappearing completely.

 **"Uhh... I'm sure that hurt Gajeel more than it hurt Nullpudding. Seems that Raven tail got the first point today"** Chapati's voice said **"Once you get hit you will reappear on another part of the field ten seconds later"**

Arthur frowned. He didn't like this Nullpudding before and the guy just kept falling further down on his list. Just as Arthur was about to move on a familiar black-haired mage materialized few feet away from the wall where he was hiding in the shadows.

Smirking, he moved along the shadows on the floor until he was right under Gajeel who stood up grumpily grumbling something under his breath.

Rolling his neck to get rid of the knots he looked down at his feet and almost jumped two meters in the air when he saw a shadow that was not his own smiling at him. Without having much time to do anything he just put hands in front of his face as a fist made of shadow, almost as big as him rose form the ground sending him flying.

 **"And that would be another point taken from Fairy tail A and a new one for Fairy tail B"** Chapati said somewhat surprised that Arthur actually attacked Gajeel.

"Sayonara, Gajeel!" Arthur yelled as he rose from the shadows up to his hip waving happily with creepy smile at Gajeel who disappeared once again but not before muttering "He's been spending too much time with Souleater"

* * *

"Now who is the real one?..." Lyon asked himself quietly looking around himself while trying to blend as much as possible with the clones around him.

"This damn clones"

Lyon stopped walking as he looked to his right only to see Jäger grumbling while walking straight at him. _'My lucky day'_ Lyon thought with smirk. He continued walking and just when Jäger was about to pass behind him he spun around shouting "Ice-make: Ice eagles!"

Jäger's eyes widened as five eagles made of ice came rushing at him. He barely had enough time to jump back and slam his foot in the ground shouting "Torn's wall"

Big wall made of interlaced rose vines rose from the ground braking trough the concrete floor making three of the eagles crash into it. Lyon smirked as he moved his hands with two remaining eagles fallowing his movements avoiding the wall and hitting surprised Jäger.

Lyon smirked as he turned around and the two eagles flew in the air before dissolving in the air.

* * *

"Shadow-make: Shadow cage!" Arthur yelled as his upper body emerged from the shadows while Beth yelled "Carrot missile!"

Arthur dropped to the ground avoiding the carrots that collided with the wall where he was barely second ago while a cage that looked a lot like those expensive cages where you hold your canary rosed from the shadows around Beth trapping her inside.

Beth looked around herself in panic as she looked at where Arthur stood up. Arthur smiled at her apologetically as he said "Shadow make: Phoenix's cry"

Her eyes widened as a large flame-like bird with glowing red eyes made of shadows emerged from the ceiling of the cage. It opened its beak and the next second only thing you could hear in the entire stadium was high-pitched cry that made all the glass practically explode.

With other participates that weren't in the arena everyone had their hands over their ears.

"Damn child" Natsu hissed as he pressed hands on his ears harder "I told him not to use that when I'm around! Is he trying to make me deaf?"

Mira looked at him and yelled "WHAT IS THIS?"

Natsu looked at her giving her 'Are-you-an-idiot' look mouthing _"How am I supposed to hear you?"_

Mira probably understood what he tried to said since she rolled her eyes. Her eyes widened when she saw Natsu remove his hands from his ears "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

"ILLUSION MAKE: SILENCE" Natsu yelled as he slammed his right palm in the outstretched palm of the left hand. Small black ball of energy appeared between his palms and as he make the distance between them bigger the ball grew until it enveloped the four Fairy tail team B members.

"What on earth did you just did?" Jellal asked as he looked at Natsu who was still having his arms in front of him like he was holding some ball even though there was nothing between them. They were surrounded by complete silence.

"I would really appreciate if you stayed quiet. The boundary between that hellish cry outside and this quiet heaven is really thin and any kind of disturbance could puncture it which means that we would have to listen to that thing again" Natsu whispered with blank face.

They shuddered at the thought of that.

Few seconds later Natsu lowered his hands down and the barrier disappeared. And just in time to see the rest of the game.

"What was that?" Jellal asked as he looked around. Many people still had their fingers in their ears trying to regain their hearing. On the lacrima they could see Arthur's shadow as he happily moved trough them. In another part of the arena lay Beth knocked out.

"Well you heard him that's 'Phoenix's cry'. Though it was really unnecessary" Natsu said impassively. "The spell itself isn't dangerous since it has this... frequency that effect only the brain of the person who hears it, meaning that your eardrums can't be damaged... unless you have better hearing like dragon slayers"

Even before he finished snow started falling on the arena.

"Is this... snow?" some spectators asked as they looked around confused.

 **"It's Eve"** Jenny said with smile.

 **"What is he doing?"** Yajima asked.

* * *

"Unfortunately some of the wizards won't be affected by the cold" Eve said as he stood up form his kneeling position.

* * *

"He'll be able to see their breath in the air" Ichiya said sparkling.

"And clones aren't really alive so they don't breathe" Hibiki said with smirk.

* * *

"Smart kid as always" Jellal said with nod. With corner of his eye he could see Natsu nodding in agreement.

* * *

"Gotcha!" Eve said as he jumped from around the corner hitting Jäger in the back of his head.

"Potato gun!" A cry from his left announced Beth (who woke up). Eve ducked under the flying potato shouting "Snow blizzard!" The spell hit its target and Eve got another point.

Around the corner, unknown to Eve, stood Gajeel smirking. With quick turn around he yelled "Iron dragon's club!" Eve's eyes widened as the club rushed toward him surely hitting him. Imagine their surprise when Nullpudding fell down from the sky grabbing Gajeel's hand seconds before it hit its mark and spinning him around so he missed.

Nullpudding smirked wickedly as Eve with the rest of the stadium stared at the ugly man dumbfounded while Gajeel and Fairy tail stared at him barely containing their anger.

"You damn midget!" Gajeel hissed as he took a deep breath. Nullpudding glared at him and just when he was about to jump and attack he stooped watching at Gajeel incredulously. "Did I upset you so much?" Nullpudding taunted when he saw Gajeel taking a deep breath.

To them it looked like he was trying to calm himself down but when they realized what he was about to do it was to late.

"IRON DRAGON'S ROAR!"

Nullpudding's and Eve's eyes widened in shock as the roar came rushing at them before it sent them flying back.

Gajeel turned around with satisfied smile only to see smirking Lyon looking at him, his hands already in position. "Ice make: Snow Tiger"

"Shit" Gajeel cursed as he disappeared. Lyon dusted his hands and started walking down the road. As he walked he almost missed the way his shadow moved. Almost.

"Arthur" Lyon said as he turned toward his shadow that stopped fallowing his movements. Before Lyon could say anything else Arthur dropped down to the ground as he traveled toward Lyon's feet. Lyon, seeing this jumped up and get a hold on one of the windows.

"Shit... I can't do anything while he's inside" Lyon muttered as he dodged shadowy fist.

 **"Seems like Lyon has some trouble"** Yajima said.

"That's my boy!" Mira yelled as Lyon barely dodged another fist.

"Shadow make: Red-eyed eagles" Arthur said as he rose from the shadow few meters above Lyon as dozens of eagles made of shadows emerged form the wall around him flying right toward Lyon who yelled.

"Ice make: ape!" Few eagles crashed in it while others circled around it, hitting the ice user.

"Your shadow make is dynamic?" Lyon asked incredulously.

"Actually I can make both static and dynamic" Arthur answered with smile as he sank back in the ground.

Few minutes later you could hear Chapati saying **"Only 30 seconds left and there's still no sign of Rufus"**

"This game is just so boring" A very familiar voice said from the roof of one of the buildings.

 **"What?!"** Three commentators asked in union.

"Why are they so surprised? He's been there since the beginning" Natsu commented.

"Eh? How do you know that?" Meredy asked surprised. Natsu replied only by tapping his nose.

"I remember everything about you... Your heartbeats, footsteps and magics" Rufus said "I remember everything".

"Memory make:..." Rufus stared.

"A shaping magic?" Erza asked in surprise as Gray looked at Lacrima with Rufus in surprise.

"Into a night of falling stars!"

The sky shone brightly as seven beams of light came rushing down in the down.

"Shit!" Arthur cursed as the shadows disappeared leaving him on the open.

Six beams out of seven struck their target.

"You're sticking out like a sore thumb!" Gajeel said as he jumped up coming right at Rufus. "Iron dragon's Sword!"

Gajeel swung down the blade only for it to pass trough the mage.

"What?!" He yelled as he landed on a roof.

"That was your memory of me standing there" Rufus said from behind him.

"And now..." He extended his arm as another star came rushing down. Gajeel jumped out of the way though he lost his balance so he rolled down the roof falling on the steets. He cringed as he rubbed his back. _'Damn that hurt'_ He looked up only to see another beam came rushing down.

"Crap!" Gajeel yelled as he put his hands in front of his face reading himself for the pain. Just few seconds before the beam hit him a loud gong sounded.

 **"Well even though Rufus managed to hit Gajeel it happened when the time was out meaning that this point won't be counted"** Chapati said earning a few 'boo's from the crowd.

 **"And now to announce: HIDDEN IS OVER!"** Chapati said as the 'boo's stooped and cheering begin.

 **"Now to see results combined with the points from preliminaries:..."**

 **1\. Sabertooth- 14 pt**

 **2\. Fairy tail B- 13 pt**

 **3\. Raven tail- 11 pt**

 **4\. Fairy tail A- 10 pt**

 **5\. Lamia scale- 10 pt**

 **6\. Blue Pegasus- 9 pt**

 **7\. Mermeid heel- 8 pt**

 **8\. Quarto Cerberus- 6 pt**

 **"Seems like Sabertooth decided to wake up"** Jenny said not sounding really happy about the fact.

 **"Well it's only first day and we didn't even get to the battles so there's still plenty of time for surprises"** Yajima added.

As they talked participates of the game walked to their teams. Gajeel walked past them as he sat down on the floor grumpily "Damn Raven tail"

Others stayed quiet. After all what could they say?

Arthur walked back to his team with bowed head. Jellal petted his back with smile saying "Why sad look?"

"You were awesome"

Arthur looked at Jellal saying "No I didn't... Sabertooth has more points then we. I'm sorry guys"

"Arthur! Don't be ridiculous!" Mira said sternly with her hands on her hips. "Why on Earth are you bothered by this? We're gonna kick their asses this year! And beside it's only one point"

"No! Look, you don't understand!" Arthur yelled as he walked pass them out of the stadium.

"You could've said something" Jellal said turning to the pinkhead who was watching this with straight face. Natsu looked at him before he sighed "He did well"

Jellal face-palmed himself while Mira and Meredy bristled.

"Do you hear yourself?" Meredy huffed.

"I can't believe Ultear loves you! She's so much better than you!" Meredy shouted as she glared at pinkhead. She quickly covered her mouth when she realized what she said. Natsu's face didn't indicated that he cared about what she said but Mira and Jellal could see the hurt that flashed in his eyes before he pushed it back behind the mask.

"I'm s-sorry Natsu... I didn't mean it that way" Meredy said as she bowed her head.

"Of course you did" Natsu said before he turned around and walked out of the stadium the same way Arthur did.

 **"Mr. Yajima is right and as he said it's time for battles"** Chapati said earning cheers from stadium.

 **"For first battle this day we have... Lucy Heartfilia from Fairy tail vs... Flare Corona from Raven tail"**

Lucy stepped out with determined look as she remembered everything they did "I'll win"

Other Fairy tail mages smiled as they cheered for her "You can do it Lucy!"

 **"From here on out the entire arena is battlefield so other participates have to go to the waiting room"** Chapati said

Kabo stepped out of nowhere again on the arena before saying "You two please step forward"

Flare walked to the arena. She looked at Lucy and titled her head to the side saying creepily "Blondie..."

"What on earth is the purpose of Raven tail?" Mavis asked from her spot on railings.

"To humiliate us! What else?!" Makarov shouted angrily.

 **"Time limit is 30 minutes"**

"Blondie... Blondie... He he he" Flare said laughing creepily.

 _'I won't lose to you'_ Lucy though as she put her hands on her keys.

 **"BEGIN!"**

Lucy jumped back as Flare continued looking at her with the same expression.

"Open! Gate of the golden bull!" Lucy said as she pulled out Taurus' key "Taurus!"

There was the sound of a bell and golden light on the arena as a hybrid between a bull and a man appeared.

"Here we go" Lucy mumbled to her self as she watched Taurus running toward Flare with his ax ready to deliver a blow. Flare's eyes widened slightly as she jumped back while Taurus brought his ax down with a spin.

"You'll have to do better than that... Blondie" Flare said before she yelled "Hair Shower: Wolf Fang!"

Her hair untied itself from its braids before it extended and took the shape of a wolf.

"Her hair got longer!" Elfman said shocked. Lucy's eyes widened in shock as she ducked under the hair-wolf before she shook out of her surprise saying "Open! The gate of the cancer!"

Cancer appeared moment later right in front of the 'wolf' when it turned around.

"Let me give you a small haircut- ebi!" Cancer said as he brought his scissors forward cutting the wolf in pieces.

"Two spirits at the same time? Way to go Lucy!" Bisca and Alzak yelled from the stands.

What neither of the three down on the stadium expected was to Flare to freak out after Cancer cut of her hair. "You cut off my hair?!" She screamed at Cancer who stood in front of Lucy right next to Taurus.

"You cut off my hair!" she screamed again before her hair extended toward them suddenly at alarming rate.

"Miss Lucy!" Cancer yelled as he jumped in front of the stand cutting few strands away while one pierced him making him disappear.

"Cancer!" Lucy yelled as she jumped out of the way of few strands.

"Open! Gate of the Scorpion! Scorpio!"

 ****With Natsu****

When he turned around the corner to enter the hall that lead to the exit he was slightly surprised to see Arthur sitting there on the floor. His knees were drawn to his chests and his forehead was resting on his knees. He stood there awkwardly few meters from his 'son' not sure if he should say anything or continue walking. He sighed as he walked next to Arthur and sat down in Indian style. Arthur looked at his step-father from the corner of his eye before he lifted his head and put his chin on his knees.

"Need something?" Arthur asked.

Natsu looked at him before he put his knees to his chest and put his chin on his knees going into the same position Arthur was. Arthur looked at his incredulously.

"What are you doing?" shadow-user asked.

"I thought it might be comfortable since you sit this way... It's not" Natsu answered but didn't move from his position. Arthur continued staring at him for few seconds before shaking his head.

"You're weird sometimes" Arthur said after few seconds of silence.

"Why?" Natsu asked.

Cheers from stadium stopped Arthur from answering. When they died down sometimes Arthur answered "I don't know... Just things you sometimes do or say..."

Natsu smiled but didn't say anything as the two listened the different sounds coming from the stadium.

"Why did you get so worked up after the game?" Natsu asked quite effectively hiding his awkwardness. He wasn't really a type to comfort. I know... Who would've guessed?

"I... It's not really important" Arthur said after few seconds of silence.

Natsu looked at him. Arthur averted his look so he wouldn't have to look at those eyes. He was sure that while his father didn't show his emotions he was able to read them without a problem. And he could read both him and Annie like an open book.

Natsu sighed as he lifted his head and let one of his legs slide down.

"If you don't want to tell me then you don't have to but you should. It's easier to bear something when you don't have to bear it alone." Natsu said and almost laughed at himself _'I'm such a hypocrite from time to time'_

Arthur stayed silent for few minutes after that and Natsu was already sure that his son won't say anything when Arthur opened his mouth "I didn't won't to disappoint you and Mothers and that's exactly what I did"

Natsu stared at Arthur. He didn't expect that. He didn't expect that at all. That was ridiculous. He smiled as he rested his head on the wall. Then he chuckled.

Arthur watched in horrified fascination as his ever stoic father continued chuckling before it turned into laughter. _'Seems like he finally went crazy'_

The laughter died down as soon as it started. "That's ridiculous, Arthur"

Arthur huffed as he said "You don't have to laugh at me! I'm serious"

Natsu turned serious then and moved in front of Arthur crouching down before the boy.

"Arthur. You didn't disappoint me nor your mothers. I'm even proud of you" Natsu said with warm smile before it disappeared as the Dragon prince stood up walking back toward stadium.

Arthur watched his retreating back with his jaw hanging. _'Am I imagining things?... No... He actually said that...'_

Arthur jumped up from his spot as he run to walk beside Natsu. Big grin almost splitting his face.

Natsu looked at his adoptive son when he ran to him from the corner of his eye. He put his hands in his pockets and smirked.

"Hey Arthur..." Natsu started.

"Yea, dad? What's up?" Arthur asked.

"Don't say anyone I laughed" Natsu said almost whispering. Arthur smirked evilly in return "We'll see about that"

Natsu stopped walking as he turned to look at Arthur "Are trying to blackmail me?"

Arthur smiled innocently as he blinked few times "Me?! Never!"

Natsu chuckled as the two continued to walk.

What they saw when they reached the arena was not what they expected...

 **End of chapter 54.**

 _Cliffhanger! I'm so mean! Bwahahaha!_

 _Anyway... Sorry for the wait guys. I'll update my other story next so those who read it know that it should be out in a few days. Hope you all like this chapter and for those who wanted to see fight between Flare and Lucy I'm sorry to say I won't show the whole fight simply because it's hard to write it._

 _I would like to hear what you think of the conversation between Natsu and Arthur._

 _Recommendation for the week: Dreams of an Absolution by AppleCiderr_

 _Please review and thanks for reading :)_


	55. Chapter 55- A voice in my head

**Chapter 55:**

When Natsu and Arthur came out of the tunnel to stand on the edge of the arena, Arthur's eyes widened at the sight in front of him. Lucy was lying on the ground with smoke rising from her body. Most of her clothes was burned off leaving barely enough to cover her more intimate places. Her ankles and wrists were bearing angry red scorched marks and Arthur wasn't sure that it will ever heal completely.

"W-what happened here?" Arthur mumbled stumbling over his own words. He cast quick glance at Natsu. He couldn't really say he was surprised by seeing expressionless stare on his father's face but it stung slightly to see it in the time like this.

"I would say that Lucy lost" Natsu answered at Arthur's rhetorical question.

 **"It seems folks that Raven tail's Flare won this battle"** Chapati said as he woke up from his shock **"That means 10 points for Raven tail"**

Crowd's cheers were deafening as they ignored the heartbroken faces of some members as they watched Lucy crying on the floor. Two paramedics came with stretcher to the stadium to take Lucy to infirmary.

"Would you mind leaving her there for a second" Natsu asked paramedics appearing suddenly beside them shocking the two. "W-what? Excuse me sir but we have to take the girl to the infirmary to treat her immediately. She has third degree burns covering her body"

Natsu sighed as he lowered his right sleeve exposing his shoulder with guild symbol. "I am her guildmate. I do believe that I have every right to talk to her and possible heal her if I wish to do so"

Younger of the two paramedics gulped slightly when Natsu's eyes flashed challenging them to say something he didn't like.

"How could you heal this miss if you don't mind me asking, sir?" Older paramedic, a man in his thirties asked obviously not believing the dragon prince "Her injuries are quite serious if you are not aware of that"

Natsu chuckled causing the tow to look at him confused "I'm quite aware of that" Natsu answered before smirking.

 _'What kind of sick bastard can smile and even chuckle when their friends are like this?'_ younger paramedic asked himself, disgust obvious on his face.

"Her ankles and wrist suffered third degree burns as well as right back of her hand" Natsu started "Two ribs on her left side are cracked" he continued as he showed which two ribs by kneeling next to Lucy and pointing at the two.

"Her ankle, left ankle, is sprained and she has small brain concussion"

They watched Natsu in shock before the older paramedic said "How could you know that?! You didn't even touched her!"

"I can smell it and hear it" Natsu said tapping his nose before his eyes flashed red "Now leave me alone so I can take care of this"

* * *

While Natsu was talking with paramedics, Gray held Arthur away from Flare while the younger boy was ready to split her skull open after realizing what shape was the burn on right back of her hand.

"I'm as furious as you are Arthur but you won't accomplish anything by hurting her now. You will only get Fairy tail expelled form the games" Gray hissed at the boy who continued to fight against Gray's iron grip on his shoulders.

"Who said anything about hurting her?!" Arthur yelled "I plan to kill her!"

"Calm down!" Gray hissed. Red hair came into his vision as Erza came to Arthur.

"We are all angry but the best way to take revenge on this is to beat them in games" Erza said.

"She's right Arthur" Mira said appearing behind Erza. "They just made worst mistake ever. They made Fairy tail their enemy"

Arthur stopped fighting Gray's grip and the raven-haired teen let him go. Arthur hung his head before he glanced toward Lucy. His eyes widened again but this time they were fixed on Natsu. He had seen his father doing this technique before. Even though it was only once he remembers it clearly. It was the reason why his sister is able to walk and why Natsu became someone who Arthur could call a father.

 ****flashback-six years ago****

Natsu and Mirajane were just entering Magnolia after completing one of the few S-class missions the guild got nowadays. The mission wasn't really complicated. They just needed to kill a demon that was terrorizing small village up in the mountains not even two days on foot from Magnolia.

"Is it just me or is there something burning in the city?" Mira asked after few seconds as she glanced at Natsu who was carrying their payment from the job- giant bag full of money and red amulet that wasn't really anything special but a girl gave it to them saying it's a good luck charm after Natsu saved her from giant boulder that was flying in her direction.

Natsu shrugged as he said "I can smell something's on fire so most probably someone got his or hers house on fire"

Mira stared at him for a second before she hit the dragon prince on the back of the head. She was probably the only person aside from Acnologia who could do that without losing at least her arm. Natsu looked at her as he rubbed his head "Mind telling me why you did that?"

"Do you even need to ask? We have to see what's going on" Mira huffed as she turned around the corner and started jogging toward her new destination.

"You do know that the fire is in the other direction?" Natsu asked her with blank face and not even second later Mira turned around and was already dragging Natsu to go with her toward where he pointed.

It wasn't long before they saw smoke rising from one spot in the city. A woman ran past them and Mira stopped her to talk to her "Hey wait! What's going on?"

Woman stopped running just to tell them "The fire broke out in a house further down the road. I don't have time to tell much now! They sent me to get a mage because tow kids were trapped inside the building"

"Well then it's your lucky day" Mira said with small smile to encourage the woman who looked at her like the white-haired girl was crazy. "I'm Fairy tail's guild master and the man next to me is-"

"There is no one around you miss" woman commented before her eyes shined happily "You're really Fairy tail's guild master?! That's wonderful! Here come with me!"

While the woman grabbed Mira's arm the guild master was looking around furiously _'Where on Earthland did he gone off to?!'_

Few seconds later Mira and the woman arrived at the house which was now entirely consumed by flames. Mira's eyes widened "Fuck" she muttered under her breath. The building looked like it would fall apart any second now. _'Where is Natsu!'_ she thought looking around. While she was looking around she spotted two firemen that weren't extinguishing the fire. They were probably the one that were sent inside to get as much people as possible outside since they had oxygen masks in their hands now.

She-devil quickly made her way towards them easily pushing aside annoying bystanders that came here to gawk at the burning building. "I heard that someone was still inside" she said and two men in their twenties looked at her immediately. The one that seemed to be slightly older spoke up "Yes, but me and Brooks couldn't get to the highest apartment. The stairs collapsed"

"Where is this room?" a voice that was without a doubt Natsu's spoke behind Mirajane. She turned around angrily glaring at her mate "Where have you been?!"

"I went home to drop our payment" Natsu replied without missing a beat before he directed his attention back to the two firemen.

"There" younger one, Brooks, pointed to the window where small explosion just erupted inside. Natsu nodded and started walking toward the burning building, Mira hot on his heals.

"You stay here" Natsu said to her just before he was about to enter.

"What? There's no why I'm letting you go inside on your own!" Mira protested and would proceed if Natsu didn't silenced her by putting a finger on her lips "These flames can't even touch me if I have the scales on my skin. There is nothing that can protect you from them"

Mira opened her mouth to say something that would made him to let her go with him but after realizing there was no use she just whispered. "Just be careful"

Natsu smirked playfully "I'm always careful"

Mira looked at him and couldn't help but smile "I can hardly believe that"

And with that black scales warped around his body shocking the people around them and after muttering the familiar words he disappeared in black void that appeared beneath him.

* * *

The smoke was everywhere. Flames licked his scaled legs and arms but Natsu ignored the unbearable heat of the flames that without a doubt reached over 1000 °C. It couldn't burn him after all.

"Is anyone there?" He asked loudly, his voice sounded slightly off thanks to his current semi-demon form and smoke that was entering his lungs.

A portion of the floor broke few meters in front of him and a crash was heard from nearby room fallowed by a scream. Natsu jumped over the two meter long hole in the floor and made a forward somersault when he landed as he tried to stay as close to the ground as possible.

"Where are you?" Natsu asked again as he looked around himself but barely saw anything due to the smoke. He could tell he was in the kitchen.

"HELP!" A boy's voice shrieked and that's when Natsu spotted a young boy around ten years old kneeling beside what looked like an eight year old girl that was half buried under crumbled wall.

"Just stay where you are!" Natsu yelled as he quickly teleported to them. He saw that the girl's legs were almost completely trapped under the wall. "Can you walk?" Natsu asked the boy beside him who nodded before saying "I guess. I think I sprained my ankle"

"That's good" Natsu mumbled before saying "Move aside while I try to lift this from your sister"

"How do you know she's my sister?" boy asked as he quickly dragged himself away from the wall though reluctantly.

"Even though there is so much smoke that I can barely smell or see anything I can smell the scent and see the resemblance you two have" Natsu said as he concentrated his magic. One look at the boy would tell you he was more confused after the explanation than before.

A tail and wings erupted from his back as he fully transformed into his demon form. The boy shrieked again as he looked at Natsu in horror "What on Earthland are you?!"

"That's... kinda hard to explain though it would be more accurate to say 'what in hell'" Natsu muttered as he stood up from his crunched position and pushed his tail under the wall "Though I'm not trying to scare you. Believe me if I wanted you would know. I'm here to help"

Natsu pushed his tail up and when the wall lifted for few inches he pushed his wings as much as he could so his right side was crunched down under the wall. He picked the unconscious girl up and quickly moved aside as the wall fell on the ground with loud 'Boom'

Wings and tail retreated back into his back but scales reminded while he moved the girl so he could carry her with one arm. He moved to the boy and picked him up pushing him onto his scaled chest so if anything fell from above he would shield the two with his body.

"Is there anyone else in this apartment? What about your parents?" Natsu asked as he looked around.

"Our mum and dad died few years ago... Me and Annie are alone ever since then"

"Okay then... lets move out" Natsu muttered before saying "Dragon slayer lost art: chaotic void" the three disappeared just when building collapsed completely.

* * *

Natsu appeared outside with two children and when the crowd noticed him they started cheering. The three were cowered in grim and dirt and the kids had few minor burns covering them.

"He saved the kids!"

"He's a hero!"

Natsu ignored their cheers as he turned to Mirajane who was already next to him. "Can you take care of the boy? The girl seems be quite seriously injured"

"What?" the boy yelled when he heard Natsu say that. "Is she gonna be okay?!"

Natsu looked at the boy and now that they were in the light of a day he could clearly see the boys face "Arthur?" Natsu chuckled at the boys shocked expression. After few seconds boy recognized the pinkhead "You're that grumpy dude we met a year ago on Christmas eve! Umm... Natsu!"

A vain popped out on Natsu's forehead but nothing else shoved he even heard what the boy said as he looked at the girl in front of him with blank stare.

"Do you wanna come with us to the guild?" Natsu asked after few seconds shocking both Mira and Arthur "Guild? Wait! You're Fairy tail members?"

"Yes" Natsu said before he knelt down beside the girl and looked carefully over every inch of her body stopping occasionally to press some points with his index and middle finger.

"The wall broke her spine right above her legs" Natsu said after a second and Arthur's eyes widened quickly fallowed by Mira's "She won't be able to walk again?"

"No... but maybe..." Natsu mused quietly.

"What? Tell me what?! I'll do anything!"

Natsu glanced at the boy with raised eyebrow before saying "You can't to do anything... Though I just might be able... Move aside"

Arthur took a step back as Natsu put his hands over the girl's small frame.

"Dragon slayer forbidden art..."

 ****flashback end****

No one really knew why Natsu helped those two kids he barely knew but he saved the boy's sister. He was aware of the consequences after using that spell and he still used it even though it left him bedridden for two weeks in almost coma-like state. Arthur opened his mouth to stop him from using that spell again.

* * *

"Mind telling me why are you still crying?" Natsu asked as he turned Lucy on her back. Lucy opened her brown eyes to stare at pinkhead who was still kneeling beside her "I f-failed you" she sobbed. Natsu raised an eyebrow asking "Me?"

"No... W-well all of you so I guess that includes you" she said.

"You do know you have Raven tail symbol burned into your skin right on top of your Fairy tail one"

Lucy's sobs became louder as she said "Yes..."

"If you want I can try to erase that" Natsu said as he pushed sleeves of his coat up. "Though I can't promise I can erase it completely. This isn't what you could call usual healing spell"

He moved his hands above her body. She stopped sobbing though tears still flow freely down her face. "W-what are you doing?"

Natsu winked at her as he said "That will be our little secret"

She stared at him in disbelief as Natsu's hands were warped in black and red energy "Dragon slayer forbidden art: Life drainer: Death door-OPEN!"

"DAD! STOP IT!"

He was too late as all eyes on stadium turned to look at Natsu. Color drained from his naturally pale face and dark bags under his eyes became more pronounced while red marks spread over his wrists and on the back of his right hand.

After few seconds the energy faded from his hands and Lucy shot up into a sitting position watching over her hands with shock, marveling at her pain-free body. Looking at her guild mark fresh tears sprung in her eyes as the pink, slightly scared tissue that was barely visible now cowered her mark. It was definitely a lot batter than having your own guild mark disfigured due to a scar in the shape of a mark of the guild you despise.

She turned to thank the pinkhead only to stop dead in her tracks at paleness of Natsu's skin. He was almost paler than paper!

"Natsu?" She asked uncertainly watching carefully if the dragon will topple over or stand up.

"What?" Natsu asked as he stood up shakily.

"Thank you" Lucy said as she stood up as well.

"YOU IDIOT!" the two could hear both Mira and Arthur roaring as they came rushing toward Natsu who raised his eyebrow at their yelling.

"May I know why are you calling me an idiot? As far as I know I did nothing wrong" he said and barely after he finished he bent over and started coughing.

"He healed her!" shocked voices came from the audience.

 **"Well this is an interesting development"** Chapati commented **"Wouldn't you agree, Mister Yajima"**

 **"I sure would"** Yajima said but his voice sounded far from happy it was moments ago. Both Jenny and Chapati noticed this as Jenny asked **"Is something wrong Mister Yajima?"**

 **"The spell he just used is rather dangerous for the user"** Yajima said.

Back down on the stadium those that were close enough to Natsu would see red fluid dripping from his palm that covered his mouth.

"Is that... blood?" Gray asked as he came closer.

"What do you think?" Natsu asked sounding amused of all things.

Mira hit him in the back of his head yelling "Don't you dare using that spell ever again! Do you hear me?"

Arthur was just as pissed off as his mother.

"I hear you alright. Though if you keep yelling like that I don't know if I will be able to hear you anymore" Natsu said as he started walking toward the box where the rest of Fairy tail team B was.

"Are you okay?" Erza asked him as they watched Natsu sway every few steps.

"That's debatable" Natsu answered as he spat more blood out of his mouth.

The four watched as Natsu walked forward. After few seconds they went after him moving away from the stadium.

When the commotion calmed down for a bit Chapati announced the next battle. It was Blue Pegasus, Ren VS. Mermaid heel, Arania. After short battle Ren was the declared a winner.

Third match was Quarto Cerberus, War Cry VS. Sabertooth Orga.

Up in Fairy tail team B box Natsu sat silently in the corner looking ready to pass out while others watched the battles and every now and than casting worried glances at pale pinkhead.

"Are you sure you don't won't to go to infirmary?" Mira asked as she walked to Natsu and kneeled beside him putting a hand on his knee. She flinched slightly at the coldness of his skin that she could feel even trough the pants.

After receiving no answer she looked Natsu in the face and cursed loudly attracting attention of her teammates. Natsu's eyes were half-open and his breathing was uneven.

Jellal quickly walked to the two and slapped him lightly on the cheek. No response.

"He passed out"

"I'll carry him to the infirmary. I'll be back in a minute" Laxus announced as he picked the pinkhead and placed him on his back. He quickly started jogging to the infirmary. Hurrying, partly because he didn't know how bad Natsu's condition was and partly because he wanted to see the rest of the fights.

Jellal and Mira nodded while Lisana and Arthur stood aside watching with worried expressions.

"And you should go back to your team" Jellal said to Mira who looked at Natsu and then nodded making her way up in the other box.

Looking back down at the arena Mira was slightly surprised to see that the forth match was about to started. Orga beat War cry with one spell.

 **"Forth match! Jura Neekis from Lamia Scale vs... Jellal Fernandes from Fairy tail team B!"** Chapati announced much to crowd's pleasure as they started cheering.

"Me?" Jellal asked shocked as he looked at Jura who was already down in the arena.

"Yes, you now go down there and fight like a man!" Arthur yelled as he kicked Jellal in his back sending him over the railings down on the arena. There was small 'thud' as Jellal's ass connected with the ground.

"Damn kid" Jellal muttered slightly embarrassed as he stood up.

Jura watched the bluehead clearly amused.

"I hoped that I will fight Natsu Souleater but you are just as worthy opponent as he is, former member of Ten wizard saints Jellal Fernandes" Jura announced as he took his fighting stance. Jellal turned to face Jura and smiled "Believe me, you should be happy you're fighting me and not Souleater"

Jura smirked "You seem pretty confident in your skills"

"Likewise" Jellal said as he took his own fighting stance.

"And the forth and final match of the day has... STARTED!"

 _'I will do anything in my power to win. For Fairy tail!'_ Jellal said to himself, determination burning in his eyes like wild fire.

Jura was first to attack as he lifted his leg and broth it down on the ground loudly. Second later ten pillars made of earth shot up at Jellal who jumped at the tow of one and raised with them before jumping away from a stone fist that came rushing from above.

 **"As expected from wizard saint! Jura Neekis is an opponent to be feared!"** Chapati yelled in his microphone.

 **"I agree with you"** Yajima said before smirking "But Jellal has yet to show his true colors"

When more pillars came rushing down toward Jellal he muttered "Meteor" as his body was warped in golden magic. Jura raised his eyebrow as he moved his hands to control the earth fist that just rose from the ground and was rapidly closing the distance between itself and Jellal.

"Too slow" Jella whispered as he dodged the fist with ease before moving forward toward Jura who released his control over the fist and broth a wall in front of him trying to shield himself from Jellal. Unfortunately for the saint Jellal possessed more than just speed. The control he had over that speed was frightening as he circled around the stone wall barely few inches from it.

Flipping his body in the air he trusted his leg forward as he lifted Jura from his feet when his foot connected with Jura's jaw. Jura quickly regained his composure as he rolled on the ground ending on his feet in crunched position. Rubbing the bruise that will soon form Jura stood up before complementing "Not bad"

Jellal smirked "Thanks. You're not so bad yourself... though..."

Jellal used his meteor to come behind Jura who spun around and brought his arms up ready to start a fist-to-fist fight or bring the wall from the ground in a second.

"But you're too slow" Jellal finished as he aimed for a kick to Jura's head only to drop to the ground in next second before Jura had even time to react. He swiped his leg over the ground getting Jura's feet in the air. Jellal jumped up in next second to deliver axe-kick to Jura's stomach but the taller man already had his hands on the ground and as the man flipped back on his feet a pillar shoot from the ground trowing Jellal to the side with Jura successfully avoiding Jellal's kick that proved to be fatal as the magic-enhanced leg destroyed the top of the pillar when Jellal redirected his kick from Jura to pillar.

Jumping away from each other the two fighters were again at square one. Both men were slightly out of breath but they didn't wasted any second of the small amount of time they were given.

Jellal jumped in the air to avoid Jura's flying rock projectiles that just kept raining down on him. Jura controlled the rocks with his fingers and after a minute of the chasing he said with smirk "There you are" and as he trusted his middle and index finger downwards a rock hit Jellal directly in back bringing him on the ground in a matter of seconds.

"I made it in time" Jellal said with smirk as he lifted quickly up himself albeit still shaken from the blow he received moments ago. Jura looked at him confused before he looked upwards only for his eyes to widen. Crowd fallowed his example as they said "A magical array in the sky?! When did he..." and "Was he drawing that while dodging the rocks?!"

"Be judged by the seven stars" Jellal said before yelling "GRAND CHARIOT!"

Jura's eyes widened as seven beams of light came rushing at him. Shaking out from his shock he clasped his hands together yelling "Rock mountain!"

And as he said that a giant part of stadium rose from the ground warping around Jura to protect him. The ground that rose was in the shape of what looked like a man with armor.

A giant explosion shock the stadium as two spells connected and great amounts of dust filled the air. When the dust cleared both Jura and Jellal were still standing as remains of Jura's 'shield' fell to the ground.

"You are truly persistent" Jellal remarked as Jura smirked "I could say the same too you"

Jura brought his foot to the ground jet again as several fists came rushing toward Jellal who used meteor to dodge before jumping high in the air. Jura spun around as he made more and more pillars that kept going higher in order to hit Jellal who kept dodging them.

"It's time to end this" Jellal whispered as he jumped from the last pillar that was destroyed by another stone fist. He stood in front of Jura and bring his arms into a weird position ready to fire one of his strongest attacks.

"True Heavenly Body Magic!" Jura's eyes widened after hearing this as he looked at the Jellal. Every alarm in his head screaming 'DANGER'.

"Star Destruction..." A giant sphere of light appeared behind Jellal. Clouds in the sky darkened as they came circling around the bright sphere.

 **"DONG"**

The sky suddenly cleared as Jellal face-palmed himself while hearing **"Time's up!"**

Jura looked just as disappointed but inside he was truly surprised _'I don't know if I would be able to stand up after that attack"_

"Well, I guess we'll have to wait for another opportunity to finish our fight" Jura said as he walked to Jellal and the two shock their hands while the crown cheered.

"I'm looking forward to that" Jellal replied with smirk.

 **"And now that the first day is over let's see what our table says:"**

 **1\. Sabertooth- 24 pt**

 **2\. Raven tail- 21 pt**

 **3\. Blue Pegasus- 19 pt**

 **4\. Fairy tail B- 18 pt**

 **5\. Lamia scale- 15 pt**

 **6\. Fairy tail A- 10 pt**

 **7\. Mermeid heel- 8 pt**

 **8\. Quarto Cerberus- 6 pt**

 **"It's only the first day"** Yajima spoke up **"It'd be nice if things turned around starting tomorrow"**

 **"I'm really looking forward to the second day"** Jenny commented.

 **"Mr. Yajima, Miss Jenny... Thank you for today"** Chapati said.

 **"Of course"** came from Yajima and **"See you later everyone"** from Jenny.

* * *

"So... How are they?" Jellal asked as he walked to the infirmary, half of the guild was already there.

"All three of them will be okay and since Lucy's injuries weren't truly life threatening Natsu should be awake by tomorrow" familiar voice of Porlyusica announced as she stepped out of the infirmary.

"There is actually a good side to this" Jellal mumbled as all eyes were on him "What? I'm just saying that Natsu will finally get some much needed sleep"

"I agree with you, boy but it would be a lot better if the sleep wasn't caused by this" Porlyusica muttered grumpily as she eyed all people that gathered around them.

"Now off you go" she said "I'll let only five people inside and that's already too much to my liking"

Most members turned around and left after seeing that there is no use in arguing with the woman saying their goodbye's and wishing fast recovery to the three people.

After a while Makarov, Mira, Jellal, Lucy, Erza and Happy entered. Porlyusica was about to protest as there were now six of them staying plus Ultear that was here whole day but Makarov managed to convince her as he said "Lucy is only here to see Natsu since he did so much for her today and you technically said five people- Happy is an Exceed"

Finally agreeing Porlyusica let them all stay as she retreated in the back of the room to prepare more medicine. Mira made her way to Wendy who was awake and was talking to Ultear.

"How do you feel?" Mira asked softly as Wendy smiled weakly "I feel a lot better now then I did in the morning"

Mira nodded as she glanced at Ultear. The purple-haired woman found the young dragon slayer in the castle garden lying on the floor, her magic reserves completely depleted. Mira's team saw Wendy right before they went to the stadium to see the first game.

"You're here whole day" Mira said and then added "You should go to the inn to get some sleep"

Ultear smirked as she said "I plan on staying here"

"Well than that makes to of us" Mira said smirking back.

Next to Nastu's bed Lucy was watching the sleeping, still pale but now more to his original paleness, pink-haired man. She muttered a quiet 'thank you' and then turned to Ultear and Mira who were still talking to each other.

"Master. What was that spell Natsu used?" Lucy asked the old man who turned to look at her.

Wendy was the one who answered "As far as I know he used it only once before"

"Twice" Mira corrected before she waved her hand saying "Long story" when others turned to look at her.

"To put it simply the idiot uses his life energy to heal the wounds on another person" Porlyusica said from behind and in the silence that fallowed they could hear her mumbling something that sounded awfully a lot like 'Idiotic fool... Giving me so much trouble'

Lucy's eyes widened as she stared at the pinkhead "Why would he do such a thing for me?"

Mira smiled "That just shows he cares about you. Despite what people thinks, Natsu can be very protective toward the people he cares about. There is not much of them but I'm sure that he would do the same for pretty much entire guild if it was necessary... Of course he will never admit that"

Lucy smiled slightly at the idea of overprotective Natsu.

"I guess I should go now" Lucy said as she bowed her head slightly to Porlyusica saying "Thank you for letting me stay here for few minutes"

Porlyusica just grunted in return.

"Are you sure he's going to be okay?" Jellal asked as he used his finger to lift Natsu's eyelid to see if he will get some response. It seemed that the pinkhead was dreaming since his irises were moving around rapidly.

"A nightmare?" Jellal muttered when suddenly the dragon-like eye glazed over and Natsu's eyes stopped moving. Porlyusica slapped Jellal's hand saying "He needs rest so leave him alone"

"You should all be on your way, actually" The healer said and when she gave the two girls, namely Ultear and Mira, a pointed look the girls turned to protest but the pink haired healer would take none of that as she pushed everyone except Happy who was already sleeping next to Charla out of the infirmary saying "You need rest just as much as these two trouble makers and I have no intention on healing you when you come here tomorrow with new injuries because you didn't get enough sleep"

When everyone where out Porlyusica turned around to look over the room one last time. Seeing that Wendy was still awake she said "You should go to sleep, child"

"I know... but I wanted to thank you for taking care of me and Natsu" Wendy said with smile. Porlyusica just huffed as she said "No need to thank me. I plan on going back home the moment he's awake" she pointed at Natsu who didn't so much as twitch.

"Still thank you" Wendy said as she pulled her blanket up and went to sleep just as the old pinkhead turned off the light.

"Good night" Wendy mumbled while she was drifting off to sleep.

"Sleep tight" Porlyusica muttered as she closed the doors. Wendy rolled around in bed to look at Natsu who was sleeping in the bed next to her just before she fell asleep.

 ****in Natsu's head****

This is not one of his usual _dreams_. This was definitely not one of those memories he loathed that came from his sick childhood. No... something was trying to enter his mind. He could hear it speaking to him the moment he set foot in the capital.

Whispering in his all-hearing ears _**"Come to me... Bend to me..."**_

And right now that same voice was screaming non stop inside his mind.

 **"What's taking you so long?! Just let it go! Let me in!"**

"Just leave my head you freak" Natsu yelled back as he turned around in the black abyss that surrounded him.

The voice laughed wickedly but instead of scaring the shit out of Natsu like it would do to most it just served to infuriate him even further.

"I'm warning you! Get lost or you'll know the wrath of a dragon!" Natsu hissed, his eyes glinting with red light.

 **"Hahaha! You think you can hurt _me_?"** voice asked clearly amused **"You can't even wake up!"**

Natsu growled angrily and was about to prove the voice wrong but he couldn't so much as twitch. That's until his eye was forcibly opened only to look at Jellal. He saw the bluehead talking to someone but he couldn't hear the word they said.

He wanted to say something but his mouth wouldn't move.

 **"I told you! You can't wake up!"** the voice said smugly before it drawn him deeper into his subconscious and blackness surrounded him yet again.

"Fuck you! No one's telling me what to do in my head" Natsu growled as he looked turned around when he felt a hand creeping around his neck. His dragon-like eyes widened a fraction when giant black eye opened in front of him.

"What the..." he mumbled when the voice spoke again **"I'm watching you"**

And as the voice finished more eyes of different shapes and sizes opened around him, filling the black void while blinking curiously at him.

 **"I've been watching you for seven years but you've been avoiding this city like plague"** Natsu looked around trying to find a way out of his own mind.

 **"Did you know that I've been waiting for you or is it just a mere coincidence you didn't came here for such a long time?"** the voice asked sounding genuinely curious.

Natsu spat in the black eye though it didn't have any effect on the damn thing. "Dragon's council meeting is hold at this time of year but if I knew you were here I would've went there this year as well. Now I just got into a trouble with Acnologia for nothing"

 **"That hurts my feelings"** voice whined though it was obvious that he was not hurt in the slightest.

"I'm sorry to hear that" Natsu hissed ready to throttle someone.

 **"Well now, no need to get angry"** the voice let out a laugh **"If you want I can let you wake up but only if you let me to stay in your head"**

"Do you really think that I'll do something like that? If you do than you're bigger fool than I thought" Natsu said before muttering "To enter the mind of a dragon..."

 **"I was able to enter your mind only because you _are_ a dragon"** voice said before laughing again when Natsu's eyes widened.

 **End of Chapter 55.**

 _Well... It's been a while guys! How have you been?_

 _So... I wonder what you think of this chapter? Things are starting to get interesting in this games, don't you think? I'm sure most of you will guess who the voice in Natsu's head is but I would like to hear what you think. I had quite some trouble with this chapter so I hope it's good. And since I have nothing else to say I'll just go with the usual please review and thanks for reading :)_


	56. Chapter 56- Gates

_**IMPORTANT:** Please tell me what you think of this chapter because some important things are mentioned and the later chapters greatly depends on this one. If you do not like some part of this chapter or the whole chapter I'll see what I can do and try to explain or/and change it._

 _P.s Sorry for grammar mistakes, it was really late when I finished this. Oh, and what do you think about Wendy X Arthur?_

 **Chapter 56:**

 ****In Natsu's mind- Natsu's POV****

I walked few feet behind the black humanoid form that wandered in the labyrinth of bookshelves that were my memories. The ebony black shelves spread so far you couldn't see the end in any way you looked at and the dark red marble tiles covered the floor. I always made sure to keep this place as clean as possible. I didn't want anything lost or even worse mixed. There were just some memories I wouldn't want popping out of the blue in the middle of the day. It's enough that they visit me during my sleep.

 **"I never thought that a mind could be so well organized"** The black entity that roamed around my head for some time now said as he pulled out another 'book' from shelf. I snatched the book back and put it on its original spot before the bastard had chance to open it. We were getting deeper and deeper into my childhood and I didn't like the idea of reviewing most of those memories. Not to mention that the book he took had a burning child on the covers. It pains me to think that I did that but... oh, well... What happened, happened. I guess I have to live with that and get on, after all it's not good to live in the past and forget the presence.

"I would like to keep it that way so please don't touch anything" I hissed at The Voice as I started to call the idiot.

 **"Chill out dude"** The Voice said as he held up his hands in mock surrender.

"When do you plan to leave?" I asked as we kept walking further into the dark abyss. It was noticeably less books the further we walked. "And how long are we here anyway?" I lost the track of time.

 **"Leave?!"** It gave a short, annoying laugh. **"Look man, I need your body by the end of the weak. I have few days to joke around before I need that head of yours but that's it and that means I have no intention of leaving anytime soon."**

"Great" I muttered looking around myself to find something to get my mind off of the problem at hand. Not really the best thing to do since I have to wake up soon if I don't plan on missing entire GMG but I already tried pretty much everything I could that came to my mind and nothing seemed to work. I was once close to braking free by trying to transform into my dragon form (key word _trying_ ) but I didn't really managed to so much as twitch in the real world and only got my magical reserves emptier which now that I think about would be really dangerous to empty since the magic is the only thing keeping my blood running in my current form. The thought left bitter taste in my mouth.

"What exactly are you looking for here?" I asked as the idiot opened a book from the time when I was four and the memories of Acnologia teaching me 'Chaos dragon roar' came rushing back. Nicer memories of the time if can say so. Shaking my head to clear my vision I looked back at the figure.

 **"The moment I put my foot in here I felt something interesting in this hall"** The Voice said surprisingly seriously and I couldn't help but feel roll my eyes. 'Foot' you say? The bastard is barely using thought projection if you could call it even that and he's talking about his feet.

"I'm not really found of people evading my privacy" I said with bored tone to my voice.

 **"Deal with it"** It said and I could only roll my eyes in annoyance. Moving closer to the end of the hall I hate to say that an emotion I wasn't very familiar with started pressing on my chest. This... uneasiness was not uncalled for per say. I new exactly what the Voice was talking about. I know of 'that' since the day Acnologia first took me to Lurioa or more accurately after he put the heart in me but I know that that thing is there as far as I can remember.

It took us surprisingly short amount of time to reach the cursed place.

 **"Interesting? Did you ever try to open it?"** The Voice asked. He was talking about silver gates that loomed over us. The ominous aura that surrounded it was actually visible in a form of a dark grayish mist that leaked out around the gates.

"Of course I didn't. They are locked and I have no intention of changing that. This is my head we are talking about and I have no desire to screw it even more than it already is." The uneasy feeling I couldn't really put my finger on what it was came back full force and a breath stopped in my throat for a second before I continued breathing vaguely noticing that it was slightly faster and ragged than before.

The Voice laughed. Was there something familiar about it or was it just my imagination? **"You're such stuck up bastard, did anyone told you that before? With that blank face and all..."**

My eyes widened as they snapped from the gates to the figure. Is it possible? No it couldn't be... But the way he said it... It sounded almost like- No there is no way that It could be him. Nodding to reassure himself that it was not possible he shifted his once again blank stare at the gates.

We stood like that for few seconds as thousands thoughts raced trough my head giving me a slight headache. I couldn't help but feel that whatever is behind those gates is darker than any demon I faced. It was something alien inside of me that at the same time felt so familiar like I lived with it even before I was born... Something that was to the core the same as me. Whatever is behind those doors has the same blood running trough it and the thought as much as I hated to admit it scared me. I couldn't help but let out an empty laugh. I'm scared of something I didn't even see? Me? Scared? What the _fuck_ is wrong with me?!

I know what I felt when I came close to the doors few minutes ago... or was it hours?... It was fear... And by simply thinking about it made me even more terrified. What was behind those gates?!

 **"Do you want to find out?"** The Voice asked as I tensed at the sudden voice braking my thoughts. It's been a long time since I was this lost in my own head. Which is actually hilarious because I am literally in my head already. Getting any deeper might be fatal and not just for me. Concentrating on Voice's question I couldn't help but ask myself if I asked that last question out loud.

"No" I answered before It could ask again.

 **"Well what ever"** The Voice said. **"It's not like you can stop me"**

"Don't you dare open those gates!" I raised my voice unintentionally.

 **"And what are you going to do if I open them? Yell at me some more?"** without another word he started walking toward the gates. Doesn't he feel that? Is he blind? Those doors have a giant 'DON'T OPEN' sign written all over it!

I was about to run after him when a strong tug pulled me off of my feet and I landed with my face on the red tiles. **"Sorry 'bout that" I could hear the voice say but it sounded distant "I thought you wanted to wake up so here you go. Though don't worry. I'm not going anywhere and while you're awake I guess I could take a peak behind those gates"**

 **"NO!"** I yelled as I sat up in the hospital bed probably scaring the shit out of everyone around me. I registered that someone was calling my name and shaking me in the back of my mind but I barely heard anything except my own ragged breathing. I was sure I was hyperventilating and I tried to calm down by taking deep breaths but the only thing I accomplished by it was the feeling that my stomach tried to twist in two so I leaned to the side of the bed and threw up.

Someone reacted rather quickly and was now holding my hair so it didn't get any of bile on it. I made a mental note to wash my hair when I had the chance.

 ****In infirmary - 2nd day of GMG; 6:32 p.m. - Normal POV****

"God, I'm tired" Ultear said as she stretched her arms over her head and let out long yawn.

"What are you tired of? You barely did anything today" Mira said smirking while walking in behind the purple-haired woman. "If anyone I should be tired"

Ultear let a bark of laughter "Seriously? You only participated in the games and you were barely trying"

 ****Flashback - Chariot****

"We have this in our bag" Gray said with smirk as he watched the competitors of the game struggle to keep up with she-devil.

"It was a good idea to send Mira in" Erza agreed. Mira was currently flying in her Satan soul transformation dodging the attacks Raven tail's Kurohebi kept trowing at her hoping to make her fall out of the Chariot.

"But I have to wonder why did Sabertooth send Sting" Lucy said trying hard (and failing) to keep a smile from stretching her lips. The Sabertooth member was practically dragging himself along the Chariot barely any further from the Start line.

"A mistake on their part" Gajeel said with shrug.

"Come to think of it... You would probably be right next to him if we let you compete" Lily said as he turned to look at Gajeel who huffed in response. "That's something we'll never find out" he muttered.

 **"All participates are fighting for the first place and it's still unclear who will be the winner!"** Chapati said and was quickly fallowed by today's guest Jason **"COOOOOOL!"**

"Unclear my ass..." Yuka muttered as he kept running trying to get at least second place.

"It's impressive you can ran so fast considering your body built, Ichiya" Yuka commented as short man held steady pace next to him.

"It is the power of perfume" Ichiya said as he managed to make one of his poses and not falling behind the bluehead.

Sweat-dropping Yuka turned to look in front of himself. Mirajane was slowly but steadily making bigger and bigger space between herself, Meredy and Kurohebi who was currently holding second place. _'I need to hurry'_ he thought before shouting "Wave boost!" a spiral of magic shoot from his hands as he was propelled forward. "You won't be able to use magic within this wave!" he informed Ichiya and Risley who was slightly behind Ichiya.

Risley grinned as she said "Don't look down on chubby!" and with that her slightly chubby form turned slim as she started running sideways on chariot.

 **"There it is! It's Risley's gravity control magic! It's just so COOOOOOOOL!"** Jason yelled in microphone.

"Well since everybody's trying so hard maybe I could put some small effort in this too... *hic*..." Bacchus said as he grinned.

Looking behind his back, Yuka almost got a heart attack as Bacchus stomped his foot on the Chariot behind and lifted his end up with only raw strength. Holding for his dear life Yuka could see Bacchus jumping over him and easily caching up to Mirajane's current speed.

Next to him lied Ichiya and not to far behind Risley while Kurohebi managed to stay on his feet along with Meredy that was few feet ahead currently trying to avoid the attacks that Kurohebi now directed at her. Probably getting enough of the annoying Raven tail member she used 'Maguilty Sodom' and sent the man flying back while gripping himself in pain. Getting quickly on his feet Yuka tried to catch up to the three at front though he already knew it was worthless.

"Nee, Bacchus... That wasn't really nice of you" Mira said as she turned in the air to look at the drunk man.

"I'm surprised to see a beauty like you has such powerful Stan soul" he said ignoring what Mira said. Mira smirked "This the weakest Satan soul I posses"

At that Bacchus' eyes widened a fraction before he smirked "What do you think about finding my hotel room tonight?"

Mira looked at him weirdly before giggling slightly, turning her face back to the Finish that was now in sight to both of them.

"I wouldn't count on that if I were you" she replied before adding "I think my husband would tear you apart"

"And who is the lucky man?" Bacchus asked with smirk just as he and Mira went trough finish line though Mira was a good meter in front of him and he was sure that she could go even faster.

"Natsu Souleater" she replied with sweet smile as she transformed into her human form.

Bacchus looked at her with raised eyebrow before laughing "One of your S-class, right? I bet I could defeat him without even drinking"

Mira just smiled in return "I wouldn't put my money on you"

While the two spoke Meredy ran past them closely fallowed by Kurohebi, then Yuko, Ichiya and Risley and after some time Sting dragged himself to the end.

 ****Flashback end****

"So?" Mirajane replied as Jellal walked in behind them and looked over the infirmary. Inside were Porlyusica, Wendy and Charla (both of them were awake), Elfman (who ended up here after defeating Bacchus) and Natsu who was still unconscious. It worried him slightly. Lucy's injuries weren't so great for him to pass out let alone to stay unconscious for almost two days.

"Didn't you say he will wake up today?" Jellal asked as the two bickering girls went silent to hear what the healer had to say.

"I was sure he would..." she replied stiffly, still sounding like she had something more to say. And by the looks of it it wasn't anything good.

"...What?" Ultear asked after getting tired of waiting. Her gut was telling her something was wrong.

"...Look closer at him" she said finally.

And look closer they did. Mira hesitantly reached toward his head and removing his hair off of his face she rested her palm on his forehead.

"He's cold as ice" She whispered.

Porlyusica nodded stiffly "Do you know when was the last time he actually ate something or even slept?"

That got everyone thinking. Okay he ate something when they came to Crocus and that something was left half-eaten... Slept?...

"I have no idea" Ultear whispered.

"I thought as much. And for some reason he unleashed an incredible amount of magic power about an hour ago leaving his reserves half empty. It knocked me and those three out in a matter of seconds" she said pointing at Wendy, Charla and Elfman.

"It felt like he tried to enter his dragon form..." Wendy said clutching the blanket so hard her knuckles turned white. "... But he used even more than that... I never felt him release so much magic power at once"

"And to think he's unconscious..." Jellal whispered as he shut his eye tight shaking his head to clear his thoughts. They stood in silence that was broken by a quiet whisper only Wendy heard clearly.

"...Gates..." Natsu whispered as his lips parted slightly and everyone glued their eyes on him staring in shock.

"N-nightmare?" Elfman asked after a second.

"He never sleep-talked before" Mira said in shock.

"NO!" A shout so sudden broke out of Natsu's lungs that everyone around him jumped in the air before Jellal, who first woke up from his shock took a hold of Natsu's shoulders, shaking him and calling his name while the dragon prince started hyperventilating.

"What the heck is going on?" Ultear watched in horror as Natsu's eyes stared blankly in front of him straight at her. The panic in them shock her to the core.

"I have no idea" Porlyusica said and she was about to made her way to Natsu when he suddenly bent to the side of the bed and threw up what little content he had inside his stomach.

Jellal quickly reacted and held his hair away from his mouth as the dragon prince gripped his stomach.

After a minute or so of loud sounds of vomiting that filled infirmary died down Ultear shakily walked closer to the bed as Natsu pushed himself up into the sitting position.

"N-Natsu" she whispered sure that he will hear her. He blinked few times before he lifted his gaze off of the vomit on the floor toward her.

"Hai?" he rasped out.

"Are... Are you okay?" she asked barely above the whisper.

"Yea... Of course... Why wouldn't I be... Could I get some water?" he asked hoarsely turning toward Jellal who was closest to him.

"Sure" he quickly said as he quickly went to the end table in the corner of the room where few glasses stood with a bottle of water next to it. Jellal handed him the glass and he took it in his hand almost dropping it which didn't go unnoticed by others. After drinking from the glass until it was dry he looked around himself. Raising his eyebrow at the number of people around him, suppressing the panic that swelled within his chest he asked "Why are you all here?"

Mira choked in shock "Why? You ask why?" she balled he fists "You ask WHY? You just threw up on the floor and were out for almost two days and you ask _why_?!"

"I'm out since yesterday? Shit... I missed entire second day..." Natsu muttered as he ignored Mirajane who was about to strangle him with her bare hands. He threw the covers off of him and put his bare feet on the cold floor.

"Where do you think you're going?!" All seven occupants of the room yelled in the same time.

"And do you plan on answering me? What happened to you?!" Mira screeched.

"I was thinking about shower" Natsu replied with blank stare before he locked his eyes with Mira's. "Nothing happened to me and nothing is wrong with me. What happened today is to be forgotten since it's nothing-"

SLAP!

Wendy stood in front of him as Natsu held his slightly red cheek.

"May I know-"

"Why you deserved that?!" Wendy screamed at him "Because you scared the shit out of me and then you said that we should just forget it! You selfish idiot! You are my brother! How can you say that you're okay when you're obviously lying?!"

"I am oka-"

SLAP!

"Don't you dare finish that sentence!" Wendy continued as hot tears streamed down her face. Others stared at Wendy wide-eyed never once seeing Wendy this angry.

"You can be so selfish! I can't even imagine how horrible your nightmares are for you to not sleep sometimes more than a week but I want to know! I want to know what's happening to you! Ever since we returned from Tenrou I could tell that you changed. You distanced yourself from me! I thought I was your little sister! Aren't siblings supposed to help each other out?"

Natsu opened his mouth to answer but Wendy beat him to it "How am I supposed to help you if I don't even know what's wrong with you?!"

She opened her mouth to scream some more but her breath caught in her throat when two strong ice-cold arms warped around her. Her eyes opened wide from their tightly closed state as her head was pressed on Natsu's shoulder, Natsu warping his arms even tighter around her putting his chin on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry sis" he whispered softly so only Wendy could hear him. "I'm so sorry" He sounded so... sad... "But I can't tell you anything. You just... have to trust me when I say that everything's going to be.. okay" she could hear hesitation in his voice before he said the last word no mater how hard he tried to hide it.

"N-Natsu?" Wendy asked as she tried to pull her head away from his shoulder so she could take a look at his face but Natsu only pressed her head harder on her shoulder. Since she couldn't move to much from her current position she shifted her eyes on Jellal who stood in front of her, still frozen in shock.

They stayed like that for a good minute. No one daring to move. Then finally Natsu gently pushed himself off of Wendy and pushed himself into a standing position swaying slightly at the sudden motion.

He sent Wendy a small, reassuring grin as he said "You do trust me, right?"

Wendy couldn't help but smile back. "Yes"

Natsu lifted his gaze to look over other occupants of the room, his face blending into an expressionless facade as he nodded to Ultear and Mira giving them the sign that they will talk later if they want.

Porlyusica was eyeing him carefully like she was expecting him to topple over which he truthfully felt ready to do but he and his damn pride won't let him to fall any further then they already did. When his eyes landed on Jellal the two friends shared a meaningful look getting a silent agreement between themselves before Natsu looked at himself for the first time since he woke up. He was wearing simple black T-shirt and black baggy knee-length pants.

A barely visible frown appeared on his face as he turned toward pink-haired healer "Do you know by any chance where is my clothes?"

"Right over there" Porlyusica still sounded somewhat stiff and uncomfortable. She was pointing to the chair between his and Wendy's bed. Nodding he grabbed the clothes and head to the bathroom.

"And where do you think you're going?" she asked with raised eyebrow as Dragon Prince walked past her. "To take a shower" he replied coldly like what happened not even five minutes ago never really happened.

"I didn't even had a chance to check you up since you woke up and I don't want you passing out on me in there and hitting your head on something" she said sternly pointing her finger at him and other had on her hip.

"I'll go with him inside to make sure he doesn't pass out" Mira and Ultear said in union before the two shared a look, sparks dancing between their eyes.

Jellal coughed in his hand to mask the laughter while Wendy giggled and Elfman laughed and just like that all tension in the room disappeared.

Natsu rolled his eyes as he opened the doors of the bathrooms and walked in quickly before closing the doors leaving the two girls arguing among each other completely oblivious to the fact that Natsu is gone.

* * *

With a heavy sigh Natsu leaned on the wooden doors of the bathroom after locking them. Closing his eyes to clear his thoughts he stood like that for a minute or so. Was all that just a dream? Was the Voice just another nightmare that was caused by his exhaustion?

It must be that. There is no way someone could enter his mind like that. The barriers he put on it as the years passed would stop anyone from entering.

 ** _'Not everyone'_**

His eyes snapped open as he bolted upright. No it couldn't be!

 _ **'Deal with it pal'**_ It said. ** _'The sooner you except that I'm real the better'_**

"I must be going crazy" Natsu muttered as he took of his shirt readying himself for a shower.

 ** _'It's not nice to ignore someone who's talking to you'_ ** The Voice said obviously amused.

"Crap!" Natsu hissed as he sat on the closed toilet.

He regretted saying it out loud since the next second he could hear Jellal banging his fist on the doors calling him "Hey Natsu, is everything okay?"

"Yea" Natsu said loud enough to be heard to the people on the other room. "I just... remembered I didn't took my boots"

And with that he opened the doors and poked his head outside before he spotted his boots next to the chair where his clothes was. Walking quickly to them he grabbed the boots and went back in the bathroom shutting the doors right in front of Jellal's nose.

"That was... weird..." Jellal said turning to the other occupants of the room.

Ultear huffed in annoyance. "He's really getting on my nerves now. The Prince thinks he can say whatever he wants! Well he's going to tell us tonight what's going on or I'll beat it out of him!"

Mira nodded in agreement as she cracked her knuckles and rolled her neck "I'll help you girl"

Jellal sweat-dropped and smiled awkwardly as Elfman, Wendy and Charla hide behind Porlyusica. _'Poor guy...'_

In the bathroom Natsu dropped the boots right next to the doors and ignored the conversation outside in favor to try and talk to the Voice as much as he was against the idea.

 _'So... Did you open the Gates?'_ Natsu asked as he took his pants off trying to keep cool head.

 _ **'Gates? Nah... I tried, don't get me wrong!'** _ Natsu froze in the spot and stood in awkward position with one leg out of the pants and other only halfway leaving him standing on one foot. **_'I did manage to get them loose thoguh'_**

Natsu threw the pants off of him, his eyes impossible wide. _'WHAT?!'_

 ** _'Not so loud!'_ ** It said _ **'And don't get your panties in a twist. It's not like whatever is on the other side can open the Gates. I mean if it could it already would'**_

Natsu shakily stepped in the shower while thinking about the Gates. _'Don't touch them anymore. Just... don't go near them'_

 ** _'Yes sir!'_** the Voice mocked.

"Bastard" Natsu muttered as he turned on the hot water and let it clear his thoughts. Taking the shampoo from the small shelf where other similar things stood he poured some of it in his hand and started rubbing it in his hair. _'I might need a haircut...'_ he thought as he pulled his hair to see how long it was. _'...Nah'_

Once he was finished he opened the doors of the small shower and felt the cold air rushing in the steaming place. Warping one towel around his hips and putting another around his shoulders he made his way to the sink and searched over the cabinets trying to find new toothbrush or toothpaste for that mater but after failing he had to satisfy with a dental floss to clean his canines.

"Everything alright? You've been quiet for quite some time" Wendy called as she gently knocked on the doors.

"Yea" He replied blankly "I'm fi-" remembering his argument with her he reorganized his sentence saying "I'll be out soon. Just to get dressed"

"Oh... Okay... Sorry to bother you" she said quietly.

Smirking in amusement, he dried himself completely (except for the hair which he couldn't dry so quickly) and put on his sleeveless shirt, baggy pants and boots and warped his black scarf around hips so it wouldn't get wet if it was around his neck. He pulled his still wet hair in a high pony tail and looked himself in a still slightly fogged mirror. Nodding, satisfied he opened the doors and immediately noticed that two more people came in infirmary while he was in the bathroom.

"Arthur, master" he said in way of greeting.

"Natsu" Makarov replied with smile "I'm glad to see you're awake"

"You okay dad?" Arthur asked as he looked at him. He was standing next to Wendy and the two were obviously talking to each other a minute ago.

Natsu's lips twitched slightly upwards as he said "Why wouldn't I be?"

An awkward silence met his answer/question as Ultear and Mira were sheeting silently, Jellal trying to calm them down and others staring at him for a good minute.

Braking the awkward silence with a sigh Natsu looked at Porlyusica and asked "Can I go now to the inn?"

Porlyusica looked over him from head to toe before moving closer. He noticed he was slightly taller than her now that she was this close "Can you stoop down a bit?"

He raised his eyebrow not moving any other muscle. The healer's eyebrow twitched in irritation as she smacked him over his head. _'People tend to do this a lot lately'_ Natsu thought in annoyance as he rubbed his head, his facial expression staying blank. "You know, a couple of years back I would cut off your arm"

"You're still the same stubborn brat you were fourteen years ago"

"Very funny" Natsu muttered as he walked out of the doors quickly fallowed by laughing Mira, Ultear and Jellal.

* * *

Once the four left Porlyusica turned to look at the remaining people (and an Exceed) in the room. Arthur, Wendy, Elfman, Makarov and Charla.

"Porlyusica... Would you mind coming with me outside for a second?" Makarov asked and wihtout waiting to hear her reply he headed for the doors. The pink-haired healer fallowed after him with slight frown tugging her lips.

Closing the doors behind them, Porlyusica left the room in silence that didn't last long.

"How are you feeling?" Arthur asked as he jumped on Wendy's bed and sat there Indian-style. Blushing slightly since she was no more then foot away Wendy replied quietly "I'm fine now. Porlyusica said that I can return to the games tomorrow"

Arthur grinned widely "Wow! That's great!"

Wendy smiled "Thank you for asking"

"Don't mention it" Arthur waved his hand trough the air before a sly smirk tugged his lips "Now say... Did you really slapped dad?"

Wendy's eyes widened as her face changed color to white before quickly turning red as she started fidgeting not liking the fact that Elfman and Charla were laughing silently beside her.

"I... Maybe... I mean..."

"Awesome" Arthur grinned as he threw his feet off of the edge of the bed looking like he was about to stand up though he stayed on his spot. "To be quite honest I never really have the guts to do that though he actually rarely get me mad enough for me to want to slap him"

"Really? Don't you get angry at him for not telling you anything?" Wendy asked as she looked at Arthur curiously.

Arthur frowned slightly while thinking "Well of course I do but we have some sort of mutual understanding between each other. I don't get my nose too deep into his problems as long as he keeps his out of mine. To be quite honest I tell him pretty much everything but I can understand if he doesn't want to share something with me no mater how annoying it is"

He turned to look at Wendy and smirked smugly "And after all Annie and I find pretty much everything out when mums _talk_ to him. If you catch my meaning"

The three other occupants in the room laughed.

"My sis sure know how to get an information out of someone" Elfman laughed "I remember that one time when Lisanna and I still went on missions with her. We had to retrieve some information from a small dark guild. Even though we could easily be in and out in five minutes without any of the guild members noticing she beat the whole guild until the master told us what we needed to complete the mission"

Others stared at Elfman for a good minute before Arthur burst out laughing "Mum didn't change much since than I guess"

"She did" Wendy said as she giggled at the memories of the times when she first came to the guild "I don't know about missions but she changed a lot during the years. Remember how she and Erza were fighting all the time? They destroyed half of the guild hall before Natsu or master stopped them" she asked turning to Elfman who chuckled while Arthur's jaw opened slightly.

"You can't be serious!" Arthur practically yelled as he looked from Elfman to Wendy.

"We are"

"You never heard of that?" Charla asked.

"No" Arthur shook his head "Well I guess it's because we thought you guys are... well dead. No one really liked to talk about Tenrou and few things I knew about you and the times before was what Annie and I overheard when moms and dad talked"

At that the three from Tenrou looked at the ground. Feeling the awkwardness that started to fill the room Arthur quickly tried to think of something to say but Elfman beat him to it.

"What's it like to have Natsu for dad?"

That got Arthur thinking. "Well... It's kinda hard to explain. I don't really remember what my real father was like but I am quite sure I couldn't find better than Natsu"

While Elfman was rather shocked Wendy and Charla shared similar opinion. Charla spent most of her time with Wendy and that ultimately meant with Natsu since the two were more or less always together when they were younger.

"I know what you mean. I couldn't ask for a better brother" Wendy replied with smile.

 ****In Honeybone inn****

Pushing him in the chair proved to be a lot harder than Jellal thought as Natsu simply refused to sit down until both Mira and Ultear pointed their own respective spells at his throat. Even though they wouldn't really fire them ( _probably_ wouldn't- they did look quite annoyed) he didn't want to get them any angrier.

"Now start talking" Mira said as she stood right in front of him. Natsu rolled his eyes. This was not the first time they have done this and most of the times they didn't really get the full answer. This time won't be any different.

"What do you want to know?" Natsu asked keeping blank face.

"Don't play dumb. What happened to you after you used _that_ spell on Lucy?" Mira asked and behind her Jellal and Ultear nodded confirming they wanted to know the answer to that question as well.

"I passed out. How come you didn't know that?" Natsu replied. Who said he didn't have _any_ sense of humor. Though one might say he's a masochist rather than a joker.

Mira glared at him trough squinted eyes. "We know that but what happened to _you_ " It was Jellal who asked this time.

"I got some sleep. It was a nice nap" Natsu replied with emotionless face. Like he tried to prove his point he stretched his hands like someone would do after nice, long nap.

"What did you dream about?" Ultear asked.

Natsu looked at them with raised eyebrow as all three of them stared at him looking ready to draw blood. He sighed and leaned back looking ready to tell them everything "About a rainbow and a unicorn. I even got to ride him. His name was Sparkle"

If anyone else watched this they would be on the floor laughing their ass off. But right now Ultear, Jellal and Mira looked ready to strangle him with bare hands as their right eye twitched in union.

"Be serious for crying out loud!" Ultear yelled as she stomped her foot on the ground making a very noticeable dent in the floor with her heel.

"I am serious. He had silver mane and tail" Natsu replied.

Jellal face-palmed, Mira couldn't help but stare at him open-mounted while Ultear took off her heel and threw it at him screaming. He moved his head in the nick of time as the heel dug pretty deep in the back of the chair where his head was moment ago.

Ultear moved toward him and just when she was less than meter away from him he stood up, grabbed her around her waist and pulled her into a kiss hoping he wouldn't get his tongue bitten off. It worked better than he hoped for as the three were shocked into silence.

When they moved their lips apart Ultear narrowed her eyes "If you think this will get you out of all your problems than I have bad news for ya"

Natsu chuckled lightly "Your 'bad' news might be the best I heard today"

Rising his eyebrow, Mira entered conversation "What's that supposed to mean?"

Natsu looked up like he was thinking before he smirked "I didn't hear any news today"

Rolling his eyes Jellal looked at Natsu, eyeing him from head to toe he sighed. "Look Natsu. I-we understand that you don't want to talk to us about whatever is bothering you but please listen when I tell you this. You will have to tell us at one point and I do hope you will tell us soon otherwise I'm afraid you will brake under pressure."

"What breaks you down is not the amount of pressure you feel at one time, but it's the way you perceive and handle it. And I'm handling it quite well." Natsu responded as he locked his dragon-like eyes with Jellal's.

"Stop being so stubborn. You have to tell us the truth" Jellal replied.

"Truth? To be honest I think the truth is the most dangerous thing in this world. It killed thousands. Some died for it and others because of it."

Scratching his head with both his hands in frustration Jellal couldn't help but feel fear growing inside of him. _'What do you know that is so horrible you won't share it with us?'_

"Better a cruel truth than a comfortable delusion." Mira spoke up.

Natsu sighed heavily as he sat on the bed that wasn't too far from the chair he occupied few minutes ago.

"Okay... Here's the deal... I can't tell you because the information that's been... bothering me was given to me by the higher ups" The three looked at Natsu with wide eyes. They knew who 'higher ups' were. There was no need to explain that part but... "Can't you tell us at least something?" Mira started to sound desperate.

"Someone is messing with the time" and then he turned to the shell shocked Ultear "And I'm sure you know the best how dangerous that is"

"Crap" Jellal muttered as he sat at the chair Natsu sat at the begging of this conversation.

 ****Later that night- 3.a.m.****

The soft snoring was the only sound in the dark room that wasn't even illuminated by moonlight. Three out of four occupants were in deep sleep while the forth lied in the bed between his mates who used him like a pillow.

Natsu looked down from the ceiling at the single bed in the corner. Despite that the room was in complete dark he could see almost as good as during the day. Bless dragon senses.

 _'Why would someone use Zeref's magic now of all times? And where are they? It could be right under our nose and we just didn't notice it...'_

 _'The games has just began...'_ he knitted his eyebrows together in concentration _'What did Lilith mean by that? I mean when she said it I thought of Grand Magic Games but they didn't started when she said it. I automatically thought of them because we were in the middle of the training for them but what if she wasn't talking about this GMG'_ his eyes widened suddenly ' What if she was talking about the GMG in general? About all seven of them'

Mira moaned silently in her sleep and snuggled closer to him. Sneaking his arm behind her head he patted her snowy hair gently.

 _'If this is going on for seven years then whoever is doing this has carefully planed everything. It isn't the work of some random dark guild. It rooted itself underneath Crocus so much that no one even notice it anymore. I'm sure I would be able to see it if I came here the first year nut now...'_

 _'And what did she mean by Eclipse? I now there's a solar eclipse on July 7th in other words in three days. But was she talking just about that-the solar eclipse?'_

 **End of chapter 56.**

 _I'm sorry for not publishing anything for so long but the school started and I couldn't find it in myself to start writing without a shred of inspiration. Another thing is the lack of reviews on last chapter that I was to begin with skeptical people will like it. I would really appreciate if someone said whatever you like this or not. It would be of great help and if you don't like it then tell me what would you like to change and I'll see what I can do._

 _Please review and thanks for reading :)_

 _P.s._

 _If you wish to read something worth your while then do read Road to Recovery written by cywsaphyre. _

_( Summary: Since turning fifteen, Harry has spent seven years in Azkaban. Now that his innocence has finally been proven and he is released, what will it take to get the former Harry back? Will they ever be able to? And what happens with Voldemort now? AU)_


	57. Chapter 57- Christmas special

_CHRISTMAS SPECIAL- This chapter is not connected with previous chapter._

 **Chapter 57 -Year X789 :**

The sun has yet to show it's face and the quiet forest already started to wake up as the shivering sparrows started peck at the window of cabin in the forest half hidden by the snow that cowered it along with every other fraction of the forest that surrounded Magnolia.

The resident of said cabin was doing his best to ignore the constant tapping on his window and was doing relatively good job at it and he might've been able to fall asleep as the persistent sparrow finally quit it's pecking. He would've if it wasn't for his alarm clock blaring his ear off.

 _"Oh the weather outside is frightful,_

 _But the fire is so delightful,_

 _And since we've no place to go,_

 _Let It Snow! Let It Sno-_ _ ***CRACK***_ _"_

The pink-haired teenager raised his fist from demolished clock muttering "Damn broken thing. I didn't even turned it on"

Natsu stood up and stretched his back before his eyes landed on half cowered window. "Wonderful" he said sarcastically looking at the snow that cowered his window.

"Let it snow, huh?" he said looking at his broken radio.

"Lady Winter, you do know that dragons are cold-blooded creatures, right? I came to Magnolia because it's _warm_. This- " he pointed at the window "Is not warm" he sighed and ran a hand trough his spiky hair that went beyond his shoulders.

 _'So tomorrow is Christmas?'_ Natsu questioned himself as he looked at the picture above fireplace. Picture was one of the last he had from them. Erza stood in the left corner with smile stretching her lips and her hands on her developed hips, her eyes locked at Gray who had his left hand thrown over Lucy's shoulder. Both of the young mages grinning like idiots with Lucy holding her left hand in peace sign and Gray his right hand on Wendy who stood between the two grin from ear to ear on her face. Happy and Charla were flying above with Happy watching Charla who either ignored him or simply didn't noticed him. In the right corner of the picture stood Natsu with hands crossed over his chest, his dragon-like eyes watching the three grinning idiots with blank face. The picture was drawn by Reedus few days before Tenrou.

Natsu sighed heavily as a wave of guilt washed over him. "It's my fault you're not with us" he whispered as he looked away from the photo and took his neatly folded clothes to the bathroom and changed into it after tying his hair in a high, spiky pony-tail.

Natsu went to his doors and halted for a second his mind lost in thoughts. A look of determination settled in his eyes.

"Well as much as this goes against everything I stand for and believe in I guess it can't be helped" Natsu said as a void opened beneath him and he disappeared in it.

He reappeared in old, silent and dusty storage room of their small guild in outskirts of Magnolia.

"Time to bring Christmas spirit inside" Natsu said dryly yet a barely noticeable trace of glee found its way in his voice. He looked around the room and when his eyes spotted the ladders pushed in the corner between wall and bookshelf he took the ladders and set them against one of the bookshelves that hosted quite a few cardboard boxes with things from wires to clothes sticking out from every corner possible. He climbed the ladders and began his search.

"Fake web... rubber Bats... No that's Halloween. I still don't see why they can't use real things for the holiday" Natsu said as he closed the box he opened moments ago. He opened another box but soon found that it wasn't the one he was looking for.

"Old clothes and costumes... Probably something master kept for Fantasia parade" Natsu surprised himself when he realized he was smiling sadly. He shook his head as a blank look returned and his emotions pushed back and closed in his mind as far away as possible.

Ten more boxes and he finally found the one he was looking for.

"Colorful wires... glittering balls... disgustingly bright colors... Yup, that's the box I'm looking for" Natsu said as he closed the box and sneaked his hands beneath ready to lift it. He lifted the box with surprisingly small effort considering the size of it and carefully balancing the box and himself he climbed down.

He carried the box in the main hall where he put it down on the bar.

"I need a Christmas tree, right?" Natsu asked and if someone heard him he truly sounded genuinely curious about that. He looked around the hall. _'The tables and the chairs in the middle will need to be moved... And I still need to get the tree'_

He turned around and looked at the clock above the bar. It showed 5:12 and that means he had more than three hours before Mira came here and unlocked the guild.

"Let's see..." Natsu said as he held his palm open and two keys appeared in burst of black energy after Natsu mumbled "Requip"

"I open your doors to our world! Yokubo the lust! Haradachi the wrath! Appear" Natsu called as he held both keys up and turned them around like unlocking the doors. The black keys glowed for a moment and second later shadows beside Natsu twisted and moved before forming black cat with red markings and yellow eyes appeared. **"What?"** The cat said in annoyed voice **"I was just taking a shower! You can't just call me whenever you want!"**

 **"Yes, he can"** A burst of fire signalized the coming of large fox-like spirit.

The cat turned into a small girl and pouted as she crossed her hands over her chest **"I know"**

 **"So why exactly did you call us?"** fox questioned as he changed into a tall, slim man dressed in 18th century styled black suit with shoulder-length black hair that had two orange fox-ears poking out. Haradachi fixed his black-rimmed eyes on Natsu waiting for an answer **"As far as I see there is no demon around nor are you in any fight at all"**

 **"Yea! What's the deal?"** Yokubo questioned as she changed into a woman with long straight black hair dressed in black dress.

"Show some respect you two" Natsu said with blank face before he sighed "No fighting today. I need to get the tree and you will move those-" he pointed at the tables in the middle "tables while I'm gone"

 **"Seriously?"** Haradachi asked **"That's why you called us?"**

"Yes" Natsu answered without missing a beat before he disappeared in the void that opened in the floor.

Yokubo and Haradachi exchanged looks before both sighed and moved toward the tables.

Natsu returned with giant pine that took all three of them more than twenty minutes to balance in the middle.

 **"Can we go now?"** Yokubo asked in whiny voice.

"Nope" Natsu replied as he walked toward the box with Christmas decorations and started pulling decorations out "Soon, but not just yet. You will help with the lights" Natsu said with smirk as he watch Yokubo hung her head and Haradachi shaking his head in disbelief **"And since when do you decorate guild for Christmas?"**

"I just..." Natsu stopped pulling decorations out as his focused eyes lost their sharpness for a second. "Wanted to something for those few people I care about. After all there's not much of them left" He said the last part with sour smile that left bitter taste in his mouth.

Haradachi nodded as he took the small lights lined on a wire in his hand and looked at Yokubo with meaningful look. Cat in human form rolled her yellow eyes and warped herself in the shadows before transforming in the crow. She took the end of the wire in her beak and flew up to put the lights around the beams that supported the ceiling.

* * *

Mira woke up when sun was already up above her head. She yawned loudly as she stretched her arms and hoped out of the bed. She turned around and said not bothering to be gentle or quiet "Wake up sleepy head"

The groan escaped from the barely parted lips of the other occupant of her king-sized bed. "Don't wanna" she said as she rolled around and pulled the blanket over her head.

Mira sighed. Every morning same story.

"Ultear" Mira said narrowing her arms. When no response came from the other woman Mira sighed and grabbed the covers of the bed and pulled them off of the purple-haired woman who immediately sat up and glared at Mira "HEY! I was trying to sleep!" She yelled.

"And I say you had enough!" Mira huffed "Look It's almost eight o'clock! We were supposed to be at the guild by now"

"Oh, come on! Tomorrow is Christmas, no one is gonna come before nine" Ultear whined as she stood up from the bed grumbling. Her eyes suddenly widened as she turned on her heel to look at Mira who looked at her with wide eyes as well.

"Shit!" Ultear cursed as she grabbed the clothes that was thrown on the floor on her side of the bed and ran into the bathroom. Mira grabbed her own clothes that was neatly folded on the chair and started putting it on in the bedroom after taking off her pajamas.

Ultear came out few seconds later with a black kimono on but still wearing bottoms of her pajamas. "I hope for his own good that he didn't ditched us again" Ultear mumbled trough her teeth as she brushed them with toothbrush.

"Agreed" Mira said as she finished dressing up and went into the bathroom to get her own toothbrush.

"Remind me again why isn't he in the house anyway?" Ultear asked as she finished washing her teeth.

"He said he wanted to go to the cabin. Guess he knew he couldn't sleep so he went out so not to wake whole house up" Mira said as she too finished washing her teeth.

"'Morning" sleepy looking Arthur said from the doors as both Mira and Ultear turned around to look at the pajama wearing boy.

"Good morning to you too. How did you sleep?" Mira questioned as she brushed her hair.

"Good I guess" Arthur said with shrug before he narrowed his eyes suspiciously "What's up with dad?"

Ultear sighed as she crossed her arms annoyed "He's..." she sighed as she realized there was no good way to describe Natsu with one word "He's Natsu"

Arthur raised his eyebrow before nodding like he completely understood that which he probably did "That explains it"

"Is your sister up?" Mira asked as she stepped away from the mirror while Ultear brushed her own hair.

"Last I checked- no" Arthur said "Should I wake her?"

Mira smiled and shook her head "Nah, let her sleep"

At that Ultear poked her head out of the bathroom and glared at Mira who had her back turned toward her "So she can sleep, but I can't? Where's justice in that?"

"The world is unfair place" Mira mocked doing her best to imitate an old man.

Arthur snickered while Ultear rolled her eyes. "We should get going if we wanna even hope to catch our man" Ultear said after a moment at which Mira nodded.

"You and your sister get to the guild when she wakes up and you get dressed" Mira said to Arthur who nodded and waved as both woman rushed outside into the cold snowy day.

"We should stop by Jellal's place to see if he's still sleeping" Mira said to Ultear who smirked "You just don't wanna let people sleep, do ya?"

It was Mira's turn to roll her eyes at the mocking tone the other woman used. "Fine. We go straight to the guild"

When they reached the guild Ultear pushed the doors opened and yelled "You better be here or I will... kick... your... ass?"

The both woman stopped dead in their tracks when they saw the inside of the now fully decorated guild.

"What the...?" Ultear questioned as she looked at Mira "Did you...?"

Mira shook her head 'no'.

"So you decided to show up after all" An amused voice spoke above them and their eyes shot up to catch Natsu sitting on one of the beams right above the doors.

They needed a second to realize what happened as their eyes almost fell out of their sockets. "No freaking way!" Ultear said as her jaw dropped.

"You did this all by yourself?!" she shrieked when Natsu let himself fall right in front of them with grace barely imaginable. Natsu rubbed his ear with his hand as smirk stretched his usually stoic face.

"Yes... well not exactly. Haradachi and Jakubo- Hey!" Natsu suddenly raised his voice in surprise as two women jumped at him knocking all three of them on the floor. They hugged him and wouldn't budge as Natsu tried to pry them off "I didn't agree to this! Get off of me you two" Natsu said though there wasn't even trace of anger in his voice. He almost sounded like he was going to start laughing and that didn't go unnoticed by two girls.

"You drunk?" Mira teased as she stood up.

Natsu raised his eyebrow at her "No. I don't even think I can get drunk"

"When did you do all this?" Ultear asked amazed as she walked inside the guild and looked around.

"I couldn't really sleep so I decided to come here and do something to... apologize? For the last year" Natsu said with shrug leaving the two shocked once again as Mira narrowed her eyes "Okay! Who are you and what did you do with out Natsu?"

Natsu looked at her as his eyebrows knotted together. "Are you serious?"

Mira's serious face soon disappeared as she started laughing.

"Oh god, the only thing that could surprise me even more now is you dancing" Ultear said as she wiped imaginary tear from her cheek.

"Well sorry to disappoint you but that's not happening" Natsu said leaving the girls half-disappointed as they actually liked the idea.

"Who said something about Natsu singing?" Jellal questioned as he entered the guild only to stop at the entrance "Whoa girls! When did you do this? Where you up whole night?"

Ultear laughed and Mira giggled as they both pointed at Natsu "He did it" they both said in union.

Jellal stared at them for a good minute before he started laughing "Oh, you almost got me there!"

Mira and Ultear looked at him completely serious "We're not joking"

Jellal stopped laughing as he looked at Natsu as if waiting for him to confirm it. The only answer he got was a shrug from the long-haired dragon.

"No way!" Jellal said in surprise as he once again looked around the guild.

"What's so unbelievable?" Jet questioned as he and Droy walked behind Jellal who turned around to face the boys and cocked his thumb toward stoic pinkhead "Natsu decorated the guild hall"

Jet and Droy looked at Natsu and stared blankly as the sentence processed in their heads. Few second later their jaws fell open. "What?!"

* * *

The guild slowly filled with its members and one after another stared in shock at the pinkhead who in the meantime decided to stop standing in front of the doors and moved to the bar where he sat with Mira in front of him filling some mugs with beer and Ultear sat next to him sipping her hot chocolate mixed with rum.

Mira glanced at Natsu every now and then while Natsu continued to stare in front of himself drinking his coffee mixed with rum.

"If you want to ask something just ask" Natsu said as he turned his eyes to look at Mira who looked at him in slight surprise.

"Look... I have to ask... Why did you do this?" Mira asked after a second as she watched Natsu sigh and put down his coffee before running a hand trough his now released hair.

"Honestly... I don't know" Natsu said after a moment just as Mira thought that he would ignore her question.

When both girls thought that he won't continue anymore he opened his mouth and said something that made the girls stiff "Wendy liked Christmas. She always tried to make me put some lights in my house up in the woods or a Christmas tree but I always answered with 'No'. I guess I wanted to... I don't know"

Ultear stared at Natsu who was now staring at his coffee, face still blank but his eyes a completely different story as the storm played inside. Mira on the other hand locked her eyes on the glass she started drying as she tried to stop a sob from escaping her lips.

The trio sat in awkward silence.

"Don't you think the glass is completely dry by now?" Jellal said as he sat beside Ultear. The trio just stayed quiet as Mira put the glass down and sighed. Jellal raised his eyebrow in confusion as he awkwardly coughed in his hand "Umm... Am I interrupting something?"

"No" Natsu said and was about to stand up when Ultear stopped him "You know you can talk to us about things like this more often... right?"

Natsu looked at her hiding his surprise though barely before his lips stretched into a smile that like most of them didn't reach his eyes. "Yes. I know that. If I didn't knew that I wouldn't say anything"

Ultear nodded and Jellal looked at Mira clearly wanting an explanation on what happened. After receiving none he sighed before forcing a grin on his face "How about we lighten the mood with some singing, eh?"

Mira raised her head to look at Jellal as her eyes lit up "Singing?"

She smiled though it was forced. The memories of the people they lost still dancing before her eyes but she quickly and quietly pushed them away for the time being. She had enough time to cry about them some other time. Right here and right now she planned to have fun.

"I'll be right back! Just to grab my guitar!" Mira said as she hurried to the room on the right side of the bar where her office was.

Jellal chuckled as he looked at Ultear "You're not singing?"

Ultear waved her hand trough the air dismissively "I'm not much of a singer"

"Now you're lying to my face" Jellal said with crossed arms "I heard you singing and you're not bad at all"

Ultear rolled her eyes "I don't like to do it in public"

Jellal stared at her for a good minute before he sighed "Fine"

"You're saying something to her but Natsu's a pretty damn good himself" Mira said as she walked to the trio with white guitar in her hand. Jellal's eyebrows shot up in surprise as he opened his mouth to express it but Arthur beat him to it as he said in complete shock "You can sing?!"

Natsu cringed at the tone the boy used as it attracted others attention. "Since when?" Ultear questioned in surprise. Natsu looked around as pretty much every eye was on him. He cursed under his breath as he already had enough unwanted attention on him for the rest of the year.

"I heard him once when he was taking a shower" Mira said with smile either not noticing or ignoring the fact that Natsu juts banged his head on the bar.

"Well I need to hear that, come on dad!" Annie said with grin as she tugged at Natsu's sleeve. Natsu raised his head and looked at Annie like someone kicked his dog before he dryly replied "Not happening"

The guild seemed to groan in union while Natsu just sweat-dropped "You seriously thought that I would sing to you? What? A lullaby?"

"Come on! It will be a Christmas miracle!" Macao yelled raising his beer-filled mug.

"Yea" Wakaba agreed with his friend.

Natsu shook his head in disbelief _'What did I do to deserve this?'_ he asked himself miserably.

"Natsu! Natsu! Natsu!" Arthur started yelling as he clapped his hands and soon whole guild joined him.

"Oh just shut up" Natsu said his voice barely louder than usual but it was clear as day that he was getting from annoyed to angry.

"Do you think we could get him drunk?" Macao whispered to Wakaba who shrugged at the idea. "You can try but I doubt that's even possible"

"And not really a good idea" Natsu said with sigh as he stood up. "Where are you going?" Mira asked suspiciously as if expecting him to simply walk away right now.

"To get this over with and than stick my head in the sand" Natsu said as he moved to the stage.

"Wait... Seriously?" Jellal asked after a long silence.

"Yea. I was thinking about those sand boxes where cats shit. What do you think?" Natsu asked faking curiosity.

"Is it possible that he's delusional because of the lack of sleep?" Ultear asked as she elbowed Jellal who shrugged "Possible"

"Is this thing on?" Natsu asked as he tapped the microphone and after his taps echoed around the hall he concluded that it was turned on.

"Good" Natsu clicked with his tongue before he looked at Mira who was still holding the guitar.

"Can you hand that over to me?"

"You know how to play guitar?" Mira asked surprised "You just keep surprising me more and more today"

"Well what to say? I'm full of surprises" Natsu stretched his mouth in grim smile as he sat on the edge of the stage so that his legs were hanging down. He looked up at Mira as if saying 'Are you coming or not?' at which she sighed but decided to go to him.

"What?"

"I'm not gonna do this alone" Natsu said with smirk as he whispered something to her. Mira stared at him for a second before her mouth stretchered into a grin.

He placed his fingers on the right chord and ran with his fingers over the wires of guitar.

Mira took the microphone and started singing as Natsu started playing. What was more than obvious was that this won't be your everyday Christmas song.

 _"We're gonna have a gothic christmas_

 _That is what we'll do_

 _We're gonna have a gothic christmas_

 _Hope you'll have one too_

 _Santa's going to wear a black dress_

 _Just for me and you_

 _Santa's going to grunt in Latin_

 _And slay a dragon or two"_

Mira stopped singing as Natsu started singing the other microphone near his lips. Once his voice was heard the guild cried in approval.

 _"Rudolph, he will change his name_

 _'cause Rudolph just sounds really lame_

 _Now we'll call him Ragnagord_

 _The evil reindeer overlord"_

The next part they sang together. The guild was now on its feet as they cheered for the two but not too loud so they could hear them perfectly.

 _"His nose it shall be red no more_

 _It will be blackened to the core_

 _His eyes will glow an evil glow_

 _To guide the chariot through the snow"_

Then only Mira continued.

 _"We want to wish you a gothic christmas_

 _We want to wish you a gothic christmas_

 _We want to wish you a gothic christmas_

 _We want to wish you a gothic christmas_

 _We're gonna have a gothic christmas_

 _That is what we'll do_

 _We're gonna have a gothic christmas_

 _Hope you'll have one too_

 _We want to wish you a gothic christmas_

 _We want to wish you a gothic christmas_

 _We want to wish you a gothic christmas"_

And then they said it together.

 _Hope you'll have a gothic christmas too"_

As the song finished the cheers and yells filled the hall to the point where Natsu had to cover his ears. After they somewhat quieted down Natsu stood up and hopped down from the stage onto the floor and headed for the doors after handing the guitar to Mira.

"Oh no you don't!" Ultear said as she put a hand in front of Natsu "After that there is no way you're leaving until I hear more from you"

Ultear was taken aback as Natsu smirked and winked at her before disappearing in the hole in the floor that opened beneath him- the result of 'chaotic void'

Ultear's mouth were left open in shock before her eye started twitching "Did he just do what I think he did?"

"Yup" Macao said, he just as everyone else slightly shocked at the fast departure of their resident dragon.

* * *

Natsu reappeared on Magnolia's decks and watched as the slowly started to disappear from the sky painting it in flaming red and orange. The sea was calm and no wind around him. The dock was devoid of any life as all workers were now home with their families.

Natsu watched the sea for few more minutes before he whispered "Merry Christmas, mina"

 _'I hope we will see each other again one day'_

 **End of Chapter 57.**

 _The song: Within Temptation \- Gothic Christmas_

 _Well I hope you like it. Merry Christmas to you and your family and happy New Year if I don't publish anything sooner. I have some good news that my Winter holidays just started so that means that with some luck you will be hearing from me more often for about three weeks until my school starts on 12/1/2017. Please review and thanks for reading :)_

 _P.s._

 _A good story to read that I myself enjoyed:_

 _Last of the Spider-Clan written by  FrivolousThoughts_

 _(Summary: Pītā Pākā, the last living member of the once great Shukeikō-Clan, has to make his own way in a tough ninja world with the amazing abilities gifted to him by his bloodline. He can do anything a spider can, and holding the wise words of his clan's nindō close to his heart, Pītā knows that with great power, there must also come great responsibility.)_


	58. Chapter 58- Natsu vs Raven tail

_Well... I've been going through some of my latest chapters and the further I went the more I realized just how much I don't like them. I started following canon version a bit to much for my liking. Anyway, long story short, I'll speed up trough some of the events of the GMG I don't exactly see the point in writing and I hope that you don't mind it._

 **Chapter 58:**

Erza looked up from the number in her hand. The black ominous castle towered above her, it's name 'Pandemonium' without a doubt rightfully earned.

"Number one" Erza said out loud as she looked at her guild-mate that stood next to her watching quietly at the number in his hand. "You?"

"Eight" Laxus drawled obviously not happy.

Erza looked at him for a second longer before she turned to the small pumpkin-man few feet in front of her.

"To think it would all come down to the luck of draw" Erza said with smirk tugging her lips confusing Kabo for a second. "Um.. Luck of draw? No, no, you see that's not.. How should I put this? This game is more about knowing your own boundaries. How much monsters you can take on at once and when you can't go any further- kabo"

"No with this, it's no longer a game" Erza said, her smirk widening while Kabo's confusion intensified. Other competitors looked at her, some confused while Millianna and Laxus looked at her in amusement both knowing her longer than anyone else in the arena.

"All 100 will be my opponents!"

The silence that warped around the stadium was almost penetrable. Even Millianna didn't expect that while Laxus only raised his eyebrow in amused surprise.

"W-what?" Kabo asked completely flabbergasted. "This game is not meant to be solved by just one person! Beside it's impossible!"

"I don't care" Erza said simply as she walked into the Pandemonium changing her normal outfit into her black-winged armor.

Up in the Fairy tail team B box Natsu silently observed the female knight in the arena. He, as much as people wouldn't believe that, respected Erza for her power and fiery spirit. Jellal was beside him glancing at him every so often while Natsu pretended he didn't notice it. Memories of yesterdays conversation still fresh in both their memories. Arthur was sitting on the railings, his feet hanging down as he watched Erza with awe. He hadn't heard much about Tenrou group but what little he heard couldn't prepare him for the real thing. Every member of that group was amazing in their own ways.

 ** _'I could never forget the events of this day'_** Natsu's eyes widened as his eyebrows shot up. No one really paid his sudden change in expression much thought since everyone was shocked into silence by the sight in front of them. No one but Jellal who now split his attention between his best friend and one-day-girlfriend-hopefully.

 ** _'She will continue even after covered with cuts and bruises'_** The Voice spoke softly and a shiver ran down Natsu's spine. _'What do you mean?'_ Natsu asked but was ignored, his eyes glued to Erza who worked her way trough the Pandemonium with surprising speed. Monster after monster fell down but she didn't stop.

 _ **'She has earned the name Titania without a doubt'**_ Voice said in somewhat wistful tone confusing and irritating Natsu to no end. Every member of Fairy tail watched wide-eyed, with grins splitting their faces as Erza continued to slash trough the monsters with breath-taking ease.

Other guilds and pretty much whole stadium watched in awe-stricken and horror-driven shock as the last monster fell.

 **"I... I can't believe this! This is the very definition of amazing! Pandemonium was completely demolished by _one_ person! Folks if this is not enough to show who Fairy tail really is than I don't know what is!"** Chapati screamed after few seconds of shocked silence and as soon as his voice left the speakers the whole stadium was on its feet.

 **"This is truly breath-taking!"** Yajima said with big grin on his face **"Just what I expected from Fairy tail!"**

 **"Truly amazing. This is the strength one would expect from a Wizard saint"** Lahar, today's guest commentator, breathed out.

"That was amazing Erza!" Lucy yelled to her as she and the rest of the Fairy tail team A rushed to Erza's side.

"Thank you, Lucy" Erza said with smile.

"You're amazing as always, Erza!" Wendy, who replaced Mira in the games after exiting hospital wing said with smile. Erza glanced at Laxus who was watching their conversation from few meters away and when their eyes met he nodded in what seemed to be respect. Erza's smile widened as she looked at Gray who was in the middle of yelling "Yea! Damn right you were amazing! You kicked their buts!"

"That's Erza for ya!" Millainna said with grin.

"This takes reckless on a whole different level!" Novally, member of Quatro Puppy said completely flabbergasted.

"Magnificent" Jura said nodding to himself.

"It's not time for celebrations yet folks- kabo" Kabo said confusing some of the audience.

"What do you mean?" Gajeel asked.

"Eh.. it has been decided that other teams need to be ranked as well so we prepared a little game. It is slightly banal but it will do- kabo" small man said as other seven participates looked at the device that stood behind the pumpkin-wearing man.

"I present to you Magic power finder, MPF!" Kabo said excitedly. "When the device is struck with magic power, that power is represented numerically" Kabo explained.

"Well I guess that leaves me at slight disadvantage" Hibiki said scratching his cheek slightly embarrassed.

"Well now.. We will continue in the order that has been established previously -kabo"

"That means I'm next!" Millianna said as she turned toward the MPF "Here I go!"

"KITTEN BLAST!" The magic burst from her hands and once they hit the device the numbers immediately appeared above it and it read 365.

The numbers were met with silence as Chapati said **"Well we don't exactly know if this is high or low. Mr. Lahar, would you mind explaining what we are seeing"**

Lahar nodded somewhat surprised as he watched the numbers **"Certainly. You see this kind of numbers is what you would expect from a squad leader in magical council"**

That statement was met with loud applause from the spectators.

The next was Novally who scored 124 and was somewhat dishearten with the result.

"What do you think will Laxus score?" Gray asked Lucy.

"It's hard to say. I have no idea how this thing works exactly but it will definitely be huge numbers" Lucy replied as she cupped her chin with her hand in thought.

Hibiki scored 94. After him came Obra whose magic power was measured only 4 which in turn got quite a few angry comments from his team.

 **"The next is Orga! The applause is amazing!"** Chapati exclaimed as everybody watched black lightning sparking between Orga's fingers.

Orga took deep breath before he yelled, trusting his hands forward **"120 mm BLACK LIGHTING CANNON!"**

"This makes my number look tiny!" Millianna said completely shocked as the numbers shoved 3825.

 **"This.. This score! Even in elite squad, this type of score has never been seen before!"** Lahar said bewildered.

"Orga's the best!" Lector the Exceed yelled from Sabertooth box.

"Do you mind if I use my full power on it?" Jura asked the shorter man who nodded dumbly not understanding the question completely.

"Not at all-kabo"

"Well than.. You might want to consider stepping back" And step back they did.

"MEIDOU-FUGAKU!"

The ground shook and the giant beam of energy shot from the ground. The MPF looked ready to break for a second before the numbers finally shoved 8544.

 **"UNBELIEVABLE!"** Chapati yelled now standing **"This is unbelievable! This is a new record for MPF!"**

"As expected from a wizard saint" Leon said with small smirk that did nothing to hide his amazement.

"A-amazing! He'd be a match even for Gildarts and Natsu!" Makarov yelled in shock almost falling over the railings.

"Don't forget that I'm here as well, old man" Laxus muttered as he walked toward the MPF.

"I believe it is my turn" Laxus said looking at the pumpkin-man next to him.

"Yes" Kabo said as he stepped back when Laxus nodded.

 **"The last challenger is Laxus Dreyar! I honestly don't know what to expect from him after what I just saw but fallowing Jura is something I seriously doubt he will be capable of doing"** Chapati said.

"Am I the only one nervous?" Max said from Fairy tail box. He sweat-dropped when he realized that no one even heard him as everybody watched at Laxus in anticipation.

"You got this Laxus!" Arthur shouted from the top of his lungs for everyone to hear him.

Laxus' lips stretched into a barely visible smirk as he took a stance that was all to familiar to his guild-mates and took a deep breath.

Everybody watched in shock as golden scales started covering his hands and framed his eyes. He clasped his hands together and the whole stadium could feel the electricity in the air. Just like it is before giant storm. In a second he yelled "Dragon slayer secret art: Thunder blade!" he moved his hands down and the lightning came roaring to life as it speed toward the MPF in a matter of seconds. The huge lightning pillar was easily the size of Jura's spell and once the spell hit its mark instead of continuing in its previous direction it stopped and shot toward the sky before a shock-wave rocked the stadium and the lightning swelled in size and made a tight ball of energy that looked like a balloon ready to burst. It stayed like that for a second as it seemed that all light was drowned in it before it once again rocked the sky.

The air smelled of ozone and when the dust _finally_ settled everyone gasped at the result.

 **"Unbelievable! Fairy tail is amazing! This is crazy!"** Chapati yelled his eyes wide in shock.

 **"I give up!"** Yajima said with smile as he leaned back in his seat and clasped his hands over his eyes.

Lahar watched with open mouth for few seconds longer before he finally said something **"He.. He scored higher than Jura.. He. Broke. MPF!"**

And indeed he did. Above MPF, or at least where it used to be, now stood a whooping 9999.

"FAIRY TAIL IS THE BEST!" was roaring around the stadium as people raised to their feet clapping madly.

 **"Nobody can stop Fairy tail now!"** Chapati yelled excitedly still not believing his eyes completely.

Laxus grinned as did Erza.

"We're unstoppable!" Erza yelled as she raised her sword in victory.

"We are Fairy tail after all!" Laxus yelled as well raising his hand as the scales reverted back.

Jellal looked at Natsu who was looking surprisingly amused "Were those scales?!"

Natsu looked at him somewhat confused like he was asking something that should be completely obvious.

"Yes" Natsu said and seeing the question that was about to come out of Jellal's mouth he quickly continued "But it's nothing like dragonfiction! Second generation dragon slayers can't go trough that process. This is what happens when a dragon slayer learns how to absorb his element from the nature"

That made Jellal look at Natsu even more shocked "Dragon force?!"

Natsu shook his head chuckling silently "No.. but closest thing to it. Dragon force would require more than ordinary lightning and electricity"

"They were actually able to master it in only three weeks?!" Arthur asked surprised as he looked at his father with wide eyes.

"Not they. Only he" Natsu said with sigh sounding somewhat disappointed "And my counterpart got the basics down. Gajeel and Wendy are still trying to get trough the second stage"

"Which is?" Jellal asked losing his patience as Natsu didn't say anything in the next minute.

"Second stage is to keep the gathered energy inside. They are able to gather it but can't keep it inside for long enough for the body to accumulate it. However, it's not something I didn't expected. First generation of dragon slayers ultimately have more dragon genes to deal with which while making them more adapt to the power than second generation prevents them to control it as easily"

"Than how did Dragneel catch the basis so quickly" Arthur asked curiously.

Natsu shrugged "My guess is that he had the privilege to enter dragon force before and that gave him the idea of the feeling"

Jellal opened his mouth to ask something else or make another comment but Chapati's voice stopped him. **"After today's special event I honestly doubt anything will be as exciting as it was but the battle portion is up folks so better prepare for some serious craziness"**

 **"For the first battle of the day we have... Millianna from Mermaid heel vs. Semas from Quatro puppy!"**

The battle was soon over as Millianna stood victorious above the man who was knocked out cold. Match two went against Rufus and Eve where Rufus won fairly quickly with his memory-make magic.

 **"Next up is Alexei from Raven tail against... Natsu form Fairy tail team B!"** The crowd roared once again in approval. It was no secret that the two guilds weren't on exactly friendly terms. It was evident in the way Fairy tail seemed to tense all together and the way Raven tail looked upon the battle hungry for blood.

"Master... was it a good idea to send Natsu back to the games already?" Ultear questioned. She was standing beside the small man shifting from foot to foot restlessly. Mira stood few meters away biting the nail of her thumb nervously. She wasn't afraid that Natsu will lose. Neither was Ultear for that matter but there was still that unspoken fact that Natsu could pass out any given moment. Porlyusica said it herself - she had no idea how was he still standing.

Everyone from Fairy tail could see it. He was exhausted and it was evident in the way he walked and held himself altogether. It was nothing obvious to anyone outside of Fairy tail but to them...

They could see that his steps were slower, more careful than confident, like he was afraid his knees would buckle under him so he had to test his every step. His naturally pale skin did a great job pronouncing the dark bags beneath his eyes that seemed to be always present. His shoulders were pulled back as he walked with straight back but they were pulled back a bit to much to the point that it looked somewhat forced, not natural. He had his arms in the pockets of his coat and what most people didn't notice, not even everyone in Fairy tail was how they trembled from time to time. What only those closest to him knew, Mira, Ultear, Jellal and even though he never spoke of it Arthur, was the noticeable lack of flash on his bones as his ribs stretched the scared skin.

"I honestly hope it was" Master Makarov said with heavy sigh looking older than he already did. But as he watched Natsu he couldn't help but fill overwhelming pride. This was the boy that came to Fairy tail seven, no... fourteen years ago not trusting anybody, _alone against everybody_ , he must have thought at the time. Now he saw a man fighting with everything he has to protect the few people he had come the cherish. Now he saw a man who had hope in his eyes.

* * *

"I was hoping to encounter Laxus but being who you are I'm sure you know what I need to know" Alexei said as he looked at Natsu from the slits in his helmet.

Natsu cocked his head to the side slightly, somewhat curious "What exactly is it that you want to know? I know an awful lot of things so you'll have to be a bit more precise"

Alexei chuckled and in a second rushed at Natsu with his fist raised. The audience gasped at the sudden attack but they were even more surprised when Natsu caught the coming arm with his own and yawned. "I seriously hope you are not serious and this is not all you can do" he hissed the last part into the Alexei's ear as he pulled him closer before throwing him several meter back. Alexei landed on his feet without any difficulty rubbing his fist absently _'I didn't even see him move... I guess than I will be forced to use_ that _'_ A sinister smirk spread over his face hidden by his helmet.

Alexei rushed at Natsu but this time Natsu didn't move as the fist contented with his jaw sending him sailing trough the air. Before he could get up a foot connected with his stomach pushing him back to the ground with enough force to knock the air out of him. A round-house kick to his pink-haired head sent him rolling further on the ground while he struggled to stood up.

"What the hell is going on?!" Gajeel roared as he watched wide eyed at Natsu who was taking the beating of his life barely resisting.

"I.. I have no idea" Erza watched horrified as another kick sent Natsu crashing into the wall.

"Get up, dad! Pull yourself together, DAD!" Annie cried over the railings as loud as she could banging her hands on the railing.

In Fairy tail team B box stood Arthur watching shocked to the core. "This can't be happening"

"Is he really that tired?" Meredy asked as she watched, standing next to Arthur rooted to the place.

"It seems that the winner of this fight is clear as Natsu has yet to land a single kick!" Chapati said watching the fight on the edge of his chair.

Makarov watched this, his eyes dark "Is this your doing Iwan?" he muttered.

"Master.. Shouldn't we do something? We should stop the fight! He will kill him!" Bisca exclaimed.

Mira nodded but before anyone could express their thought on the matter Ultear cut in.

"No!" Ultear said bringing all eyes to herself.

"W-what did you just say?" Mira questioned looking at purple-haired woman. Her horrified expression soon turned into the one of rage "What the heck did you just say?! You want to get him killed?! He's obviously too exhausted to fight! He should still be in hospital bed!"

"Do you have so little faith in him?!" Ultear didn't look away from the fight as she gripped the railings tighter until her knuckles turned white.

"What? Of course-"

"Don't finish that sentence because you obviously don't have any faith in him! Natsu will win... He is just... testing him.. Yea.. He's testing him, he's playing with him. This is not the first time he does it, right?"

* * *

"Mind explaining what is all this?" Natsu gestured to the illusion of himself as it flew trough him and crashed into the wall.

"I thought we could use some privacy" Alexei said as he took his helmet off.

Natsu narrowed his eyes "Iwan"

"Well thank you for pointing that out Mr. Obvious" Iwan exclaimed with mad chuckle.

"I see that that little brain you had is missing? You finally let the poor thing go?" Natsu questioned faking curiosity.

Iwan to his credit didn't lash out but simply narrowed his eyes. "Well I didn't know you possessed a thing called sense of humor"

Natsu shrugged "I have my moments"

"So.. What's the point of winning if the victory is an illusion?" Natsu asked again letting his eyes wonder toward his fake self.

 _ **'They are not aiming for the victory'**_

 _'Here I've hoped you have finally left my head'_ Natsu remarked sardonically.

 _ **'Dream on'** _ The voice replied mockingly.

 _'If I only could'_

"...Now" Natsu looked back at Iwan realizing that the man was still talking... _'Ups... I missed his master plan'_

"Tell me the location of Lumen Historie" Iwan grinned madly as his eyes shined in a way that left Natsu wondering where have he seen it before.

"A what now?" Natsu asked seriously confused.

Iwan sighed "You don't have to pretend. Makarov must have told you. You are a Dragon Prince after all. You _must_ know everything that goes on around you. Tell me, am I wrong? No one can lie to you and get away unpunished"

"If you are trying to sweet-talk me into telling you something than you're IQ is lower than today's temperature. And I should probably point out it's rather chilly today"

"Again with lame jokes" Iwan said shaking his head seemingly disappointed. "Tell me where is Lumen Historie or I will make you tell me"

"Again with lame question" Natsu said crossing his arms over his chest. "I have no idea what are you talking about"

"I see. It seems that I will have to make you tell me.. Or should I say we?" Iwan grinned as four members of Raven tail team appeared beside him.

"The real world is far from Fairytale you've been living" Flare said with sick smile.

"You should've told us while you still had a chance" Nullpudding declared.

"Even you have no hope in defeating Raven tail elite" Iwan said as he opened his arms gesturing to the mages on both of his sides.

"You see we have investigated Fairy tail from top to bottom. We know your every weakness. You will beg for mercy once we're done with you"

Iwan watched as Natsu raised his eyebrow obviously unimpressed. He would've question it if Natsu didn't disappear from his sight in a second he blinked.

"Urgh!" His head snapped to his right as he watched Natsu's fist ran trough Flare stomach. He couldn't stop his eyes from widening. He didn't see him move a muscle.

"You think we don't know everything there is to know about you too?" Natsu asked with straight face as he pulled his fist out and shook off the blood while Flare slumped to the floor with barely audible 'thud'. "And my life was as far from fairytale as a life can get. A nightmare really" He said to Flare who lied on the floor with wide eyes, every scream dying in her throat and the only thing coming out was blood.

"We know probably even more about you than you know about us" Natsu said.

Nullpudding's eyes widened as Iwan's face darkened. "Gajeel! He tricked us! He was a stinging rat! I knew it!" Nullpudding screamed.

Iwan turned to Nullpudding yelling at him furiously "You think I don't see that now!"

"You should've seen it before" Natsu stated watching the exchange calmly though his eyes shined in sick amusement.

"You stay quiet!" Iwan shouted with red face from anger as he trusted his hands forward "Drop dead you overgrown bird! Shikigami Torrent!"

Natsu dodged the torrent of white Shikigami dolls but had to stay on his toes as another attack that was aimed for his back came from Kurohebi. "An overgrown bird, eh? That's the first"

From the corner of his eye he saw Nullpudding sneaking behind him. The pinkhead jumped over ugly man who tried to hit him in the stomach. Natsu planted his palm on Nullpuddng's back and rotated his legs hitting the small man in his cheek sending him crashing into the ground few feet away..

"Obra! Take away all of his magic! Take it! Take it!" Iwan yelled as he fired spell after spell at the agile mage barely hitting him at all but more than once his spell caught pinkhead's arm or leg.

A spark of pure madness came to life in Natsu's eyes as he whipped around with his leg up kicking the black-clad snake men in the chest sending him flying into the Nullpudding who just managed to stand up. His lips stretched back into an ugly snare showing most of his teeth as his canines seemed to grow longer to the point where they touched his lower lip. "You w **e** re the on **e to** hurt **We** ndy **an** d **C** ha **rl** a" he wasn't asking. The magic sparked to life around him.

The time seemed to slow down as Obra ran straight at Natsu. A spike in magic spread the spiderweb pattern around Natsu, the red-and-black energy warped around dragon prince and with a telltale sound of flesh ripping two giant wings erupted from Natsu's back letting a spray of blood free and a two meter long tail ran trough Obra's chest before it flicked the impaled man away.

 **"You have just made your biggest mistake, Raven tail"** Natsu said as his lips starched into a smile that sent shivers down the spines of the three standing members of Raven tail. A smile that promised pain. _'This is Natsu Souleater'_ Iwan realized. When he made the illusion to hide their fight from the public he made this monster a favor. The only reason the dragon was controlling his blood thirst was because he didn't want anyone from his guild to see it. Now... He gave him a giant 'Go ahead' sign.

Natsu's red eyes flickered to the side where Nullpudding tried to sneak up on him yet again. A spike of his magic and the man was frozen in place, his knees buckling in. Natsu's razor sharp claws slashed trough the man who fell on the ground with barely audible 'thump', four large gashes running from his shoulder blade to his hip. It took Iwan a moment to realize that it wasn't raw magic that stopped Nullpudding but what was behind it.

Natsu's tail twitched as his ears perked like a predator searching for his pray even though he knew full well where the two members stood rotted to the ground from shear terror. Natsu looked over his shoulder at the wide eyed Kurohebi.

In a second he closed the distance between the two and grabbed the man's wrist. He grinned crazily as his tail raised and hit the man in his head. The man cried in pain as his arm was pulled out of it's socket and almost completely ripped from him. The vice like grip still holding his arm as he desperately tried to scramble away. Natsu's free arm snatched Kurohebi's other arm with the speed of a snake and pulled it forward. **"How well can you fight without your arms?"** The question made the black clad mage whimper.

The demon than lifted his leg ignoring the man's pleas and _pushed_. The man cried in pain as now his other arm was ripped from its socket and the other was beginning to tear away from him completely, agonizingly slow. It was in that moment that Iwan decided to wake up from his shook and he quickly closed the distance between himself and Natsu before rising his leg aiming for Natsu's temple but Natsu's wing swept away his leg.

Natsu let go of Kurohebi but not before delivering one final kick to the man's head sending the snake-like man into blissful unconsciousness.

He turned his full attention to Iwan who looked back at him with narrowed eyes. Iwan was the first to make a move as he sent yet another Shikigami torrent at Natsu who this time jumped into the air and stayed there using his wings **"Chaos dragon's Wing attack!"**

He gave several powerful swings with his wings sending the black-and-red energy speeding at the man who dodged it albeit barely. Natsu let himself crash into the ground and rotated around himself to face Iwan who tried to get behind him. Iwan ran at him and ducked under 'Chaos dragon's chaotic elbow' hitting Natsu in his diaphragm knocking the wind out of him but before he could use the moment of distraction to himself Natsu spun around with his tail removing the floor underneath Iwan's feet. The older man regained his bearings in the middle of the fall and planted his hands on the ground bringing his feet up trying to lift Natsu off of the ground by connecting his heels with his chin. He succeed partially as Natsu flew up in order to avoid his feet. Iwan crunched on the ground and yelled "Shikigami dark ball!"

Natsu countered this wordlessly casting 'Chaos dragon's roar' and when the two spells collided they lifted the layer of dust leaving Iwan unable to see Nastu who, unfortunately for Iwan didn't need his eyes to see his opponent. Iwan soon found that out as out of the dust came scaled fist fallowed by **"Chaos dragon's iron fist"**

 **"You should've left when I told you I don't know what is Lumen Historie or where to find it"** Natsu said as he stood over the lying form of Iwan. Iwan gulped as he tried to sit up not trusting his mouth to form words after getting his jaw broken by the last attack.

Iwan suddenly jumped and this time managed to connect his foot with Natsu's face even though it only sent the dragon prince stumbling few steps back. Raven tail master than brought his hands together, dark purple energy shone between them but before he could cast it Natsu had his attention back on him, his arm cocked back "Dragon slayer secret art: demon lord: Oblivion's fist"

The crimson energy flared to life around Natsu's hand as it went toward Iwan burning the flash before it even touched it tearing away his arm and shoulder leaving his bones exposed. Before the man could so much as scream Natsu rotated and brought his foot up kicking the man's head with audible crack as his nose burst and the bones on the right side of his face got knocked in. The wings and tail retreated soon fallowed by horns, the only sign they were here was his ripped shirt and coat along with deep bloody gashes on the places where the wings used to be.

The illusion of Iwan beating Natsu fell and the whole stadium had a clear look at Natsu's handiwork. Natsu had to say he was really happy with himself. The blood stained the stadium in every direction possible. He didn't kill Iwan and Flare and for the rest he wasn't so sure... probably alive as well (Though they will be dead soon enough if someone doesn't get them patched up). He missed their vital organs on purpose of course. Mira and Ultear didn't seem all that happy when he knocked the head of a poor fellow clean from his shoulders few years ago.

 **"This... This is a slaughter..."** Chapati whispered.

"I wouldn't really use word slaughter... They are all alive, I'm 100% sure... okay 60%... fine it's 50-50" Natsu said as he cast another look at the blood pooling around Iwan and the rest of the crew.

"He's a monster!" one of the spectators exclaimed. Natsu's eye twitched at the comment having second thoughts about letting the poor bastard join Raven tail on the ground.

"He's defeated all members of Raven tail by himself!"

"What are Fairy tail wizards?"

 **"I can's believe he did this in less than twenty minutes..."** Lahar muttered with a gulp.

"Natsu..." Makarov said somewhat shaken at the mare picture below him. Natsu obviously heard him as he looked up straight at him. Blood that was probably not his own stained his left side of face and dripped slowly down. It didn't bother the dragon prince but he seemed aware that it was there as he used his left hand to wipe the blood away but it only served to smear the blood across his face even more.

"I can't believe he did this" Gray muttered from Fairy tail team A box.

"Why?" Lucy asked as she looked at Gray who only after several seconds realized the question was aimed at her. "Well... I thought he... changed"

"Well he obviously hadn't"

"Is that Raven tail's master?" One of the spectators asked as the paramedics put Raven tail members on the stretchers one by one doing great job at avoiding Natsu.

 **"It.. IT IS! Raven tail violated the rules! They are disqualified! RAVEN TAIL IS DISQUALIFIED!"** Chapati yelled as he watched people around the stadium still unsure whatever to cheer or cover away in fear when ever Nastu's eyes landed on them.

 **"What an interesting turn of events"** Yajima commented sounding weary.

 **"Even if Mr. Souleater actually killed a member of Raven tail it is allowed though no one thankfully ever done it... before"** Lahar said.

 **"Well.. I believe we should pronounce a winner even though it is rather obvious"** Chapati coughed in his hand to clear his throat **"The winner is NATSU SOULEATER"**

This seemed to be enough for the crowd as they once again broke into cheers. Nastu seemed to have had enough as well as he dropped into the ground trough the 'chaotic void'. His team members almost jumped out of their skin when he reappeared right behind them.

"...Dad..." Arthur was first to break the silence. Natsu looked at him and then everyone else in the box. It took him less than a second to recognize the emotion in their eyes _'Why are they looking at me with pity?!'_

"You have little blood here" Jellal said forcing a smile as he walked to Natsu who looked at him with well hidden shock. Jellal pointed at his own face on the place where Natsu's was cowered with blood.

"So?"

"Just saying" Jellal said with shrug. Natsu nodded as he walked to the railings and sat on the fence ignoring the look Meredy sent his way.

 **"The final match of day 3 of the Grand Magic Games"** Chapati excleimed **"Fairy tail A- Wendy VS Lamia scale Chelia!"**

 **The end of chapter 58.**

 _Well sorry for the long wait. Hope you all liked the chapter. If there is something left unexplained PM me or ask in reviews. Please review and thanks for reading :)_


	59. Chapter 59- Clash of tiny titans

**Chapter 59:**

Carla always thought that Wendy's connection with certain Dragon prince will only end up in trouble. He was ruthless, insensitive and above all else complete idiot. Of course, she wouldn't tell that to Wendy and definitely not Natsu.

Since she returned from Tenrou she could notice that Wendy's previously close connection with Natsu was in best lacking. Then again she couldn't really blame him since they were gone for seven years and not to mention that there were obviously some things they were not aware of.

Be as it was, it didn't give Natsu the right to take Wendy for granted when she tried to show some worry on her part. Yes, Carla could without a doubt say that pink-haired dragon deserved that slap when they were in the infirmary.

Now she sat next to Happy and Panther Lily watching Wendy slowly make her way down to the arena from Fairy tail team A box right after that massacre Natsu made. The girl Chelia from Lamia Scale looked quite a bit more confident as she jumped down but Carla had little doubt that Wendy would win. As annoying as he was at the times, Natsu did train and teach her since she was a kid.

"You got this Wendy!" Happy shouted surprising Carla a bit by the share volume his voice had taken. She smiled fondly when Wendy blushed slightly at the encouragement her guildmates voiced in a typical Fairy tail fashion. So loud that's the only thing you could hear.

When Carla heard a roar she was all too familiar with her little heart almost stopped as her eyes glazed over.

* * *

 _The sky turned black in an instant and the beautiful arena was replaced by ruins of once great stadium. The black and white pictures that played as some sort of an old horror movie was all the small white cat needed to realize what was happening. It was another vision. And this one was predicting something horrible._

 _Flames were licking the ground all around them warping themselves around everything that would burn. In the middle of it all lied wounded dragon._

 _The roar ripped the skies again and Carla looked up only to see Acnologia flying overhead toward a dragon that was bleeding on the ground. Acnologia, beaten and bloody himself, landed right on top of the dying dragon and sank its teeth in the flesh on the neck. The scales that protected it erupted as they cracked and the dragon let out one final cry of pain. Acnologia raised his head, and even with lack of color it was obvious that it was blood that dripped from its jaw. Dragon king looked around at the three dragon corpses that lied around him._

 _The smoke was raising towards the skies as Acnologia let out a terrible howl that made Carla's skin crawl._

 _The silence that fallowed was almost deafening but it didn't last for long._

 _Two different bloodthirsty roars came from above and Acnologia had just enough time to look up as two massive dragons landed on him. One brought it's claws down on Acnologia's wing and ripped trough it almost separating the limb from the body. Acnologia howled and stumbled away from the dragon he just killed but only fell on the ground as the second dragon brought it's metal spear like tail down trough Acnologia's chest. The blood erupted from Acnologia's jaw as he fell on the ground, the dust raising around him._

 _Acnologia's eyes flashed red one last time as his massive head turned to look directly toward Carla. Dragons disappeared in golden light leaving the silence and empty battlefield. Acnologia lied alone in the middle._

 _In that moment Carla knew that Acnologia was no more._

* * *

"Carla!" Carla's eyes focused at the blue face of Happy as she jumped back in surprise.

"Happy!" She breathed out and then let out a squeak of surprise when she almost fell down.

"I got you!" Lily said as his paw shot forward and grabbed Carla's just in time pulling her back on the railing.

"What happened?" Makarov asked as his eyes turned from arena toward the Exceeds.

Lily shrugged but didn't say anything since Happy immediately answered "We have no idea. Carla?"

Carla blinked fighting back a headache that usually accompanied her visions as she tried to remember what she saw. After a moment she looked up, eyes wide as she whispered "I... I saw Acnologia's death"

Makarov almost fell from the railings himself as everyone seemed to forgot that Wendy was down preparing for her first fight.

"W-what?" Macao asked as he inched back "You can't be serious"

Carla didn't reply but simply shut her eyes and shook her head. "Happy" Makarov said quietly "Can you take her to Porlyusica?"

Happy nodded quickly as he gently took Carla's paw in his and pulled her up only for her to sit back down "I want to watch Wendy" she explained.

Makarov shared a worried look with Mavis who sat beside him, the two didn't say anything but simply turned back toward Wendy who had her eyes on the still bloodied but unwounded Dragon prince who was smiling at her. Makarov smiled fondly at both when Natsu's hands flashed and his magic for a brief second spelled _'You got this'_

Jellal watched from his own spot next to him with pleased surprise for that short moment but the surprise was quickly hidden when Natsu looked at him clearly daring him to say something.

* * *

Wendy was quietly mortified when her name was called but pushed the feeling deep inside her mind trying to repress it as quickly as possible. This was no time to be afraid. She gulped. This is her first fight in the games. Until now she only watched her friends fight but now it was her turn. Her hands curled in fists as she tried to stop them from shaking. She will make her guild proud. She will make Natsu proud. As her thoughts drifted to Natsu so did her eyes and they both fell on him just as his hands flashed with magic.

Wendy's nervous expression disappeared in a second after she saw Natsu's message and she smiled broadly.

She could do this. She smoothed her purple dress and white knee-length baggy pants as she stepped onto the arena.

"Lets enjoy this" Chelia spoke and Wendy looked at her, determination setting on her face. Wendy, uncertain her voice wouldn't waver, nodded.

"Are you both ready?-kabo" Kabo asked after a moment. Pink-haired girl nodded happily as she hoped from foot to foot excitedly. Wendy, while not so enthusiastic nodded as well.

"Then lets begin" Kabo said and quickly made his way away from the stadium as the bell rang and two girls took fighting stance surprisingly similar. So similar that it got several people thinking.

"Here I come!" Wendy said as the magic circle appeared beneath her.

"Bring it on!" Chelia said with smile as she watched carefully, her eyes fixed on the circle.

The small gust of wind shot from the circle as it shone and Wendy exclaimed the enchantment "Arms Vernier! Enchant!"

Chelia's eyes grew wide as she jumped back, amazement present on her face "Wow!"

Wendy frowned as she jumped and spun around while saying "Talons of the sky dragon!" The wind erupted from her outstretched hands and circled toward Chelia who bent backwards to avoid the first rush of wind but quickly jumped high enough for Wendy to wander what kind of magic the girl used.

Chelia laughed out loud as her own magic circle appeared in front of her as she trusted her hands forward, still in the air "Sky Gods Boreas!"

* * *

"Wendy!" Carla called out, concerned as the black wind formed in front of Chelia's palms.

"Black wind" Natsu said with raised eyebrow before he smirked. "Who would've thought"

* * *

The black wind erupted from her palms but Wendy didn't even flinch as she frowned, and twisted her hands so her palms were turned outwards and she spoke even before she started spinning on the ground "Sky dragon's Heavenly spin"

The wind erupted around Wendy protecting her from the onslaught as the black wind passed around her harmlessly.

Chelia stared at Wendy for a moment as she landed and Wendy stopped spinning. "You're really amazing, you know? I didn't expect you would be able to block it"

Wendy allowed herself to smile as she nodded thanking for the compliment "Thanks" She took back her stance, her smile turning into smirk "I was thought by the best there is"

Chelia's forehead was marred with small frown as she took her stance as well.

Chelia's frown disappeared as she smiled again "Well since you were able to block that..." the young God slayer bursted forward with surprising speed and she found herself in front of Wendy in a mater of seconds, incantation on her lips even as she ran "Sky god's dance!"

Chelia twisted her body to the side as the black wind blow around them sending Wendy flying upwards. Wendy cried out as the wind, sharp as blades, ripped trough her skin.

"I'm just getting started" Chelia said as she jumped after Wendy who had her eyes screwed shut.

 _'One... Two... Three!'_

Wendy's eyes shot open just in time to see Chelia right at her feet. Chelia's smile disappeared and was replaced by surprise and sudden sense of dread as Wendy smiled and slowed her flight by a burst of wind from her palms.

"Sky dragon's claw!"

Chelia was left staring at Wendy in shock even as the blue-haired girl turned her body and brought her leg up sending Chelia flying toward the ground with surprisingly strong kick. Chelia crashed in the ground only seconds before Wendy landed on her feet.

Wendy stared at her opponent as the pinkhead rose to her feet, slightly disoriented from the blow to her head but even despite that she started drawing air in her lungs for Wendy was doing the same.

* * *

"Are you telling me that-" Arthur turned toward his father, wide eyes waiting for an answer that came out with small chuckle "She's a God slayer" Natsu answered almost gleefully.

"Why are you so happy about it?" Jellal asked as he raised his eyebrow at Natsu who turned toward him "Well, you see, everybody always claims that God slayers are more powerful than Dragon slayers. Wendy's about to prove them wrong"

* * *

"Sky god's-"

"Sky dragon's-"

"BELLOW!" Chelia released giant tornado of black wind from her mouth and the tornado rushed at Wendy who not even a second later screamed "ROAR!"

Everyone had their mouth opened as the white torrent of wind almost double the size rushed at Chelia.

The two tornadoes met and the whole stadium was engulfed in winds. In a mater of seconds watching the fight became impossible as everyone but selected few shielded their eyes from the wind and the dust it rose.

Natsu watched unblinking down at the arena, one hand in front of his face to shield it from the worst. Makarov had his eyes fixed on the arena as well and the occupants commentator's box had their eyes fixed down thanks to the glass in front of them.

If other masters saw what was going on it would be hard to tell since they were hidden by the wind and dust.

As the dust cleared the two girls still stood in the arena. Both were breathing hard but one obviously received the worst end from the previous collision.

It seemed like the whole stadium held their breath as they waited for one of them to make a move.

Natsu's lips stretched into a crocked smirk as Chelia's knee hit the ground.

"I'm seriously amazed by your strength" Chelia said as she struggled to take a breath. Wendy breathed out, her hands on her knees "You're amazing as well. I never fought someone with magic so similar to mine"

"True... Me neither" Chelia said, a sudden smile stretched her lips. Wendy watched with wide eyes as the wounds on Chelia's body disappeared in the matter of seconds.

"Wha- But how?" Wendy asked as she took a step back. Chelia frowned as she cracked her neck "You can't do that?"

"Do what?" Wendy asked with frown.

"Heal yourself?" Chelia elaborated but sighed at the frown that deepened that marred her face.

"I can heal others" Wendy said as she shakily took her stance. _'What should I do now? I have barely any magic left!'_ She took a deep breath to calm her thoughts but then her eyes widened _'It's now or never, right?'_

Chelia noticed the slight widening of the girl's eyes and took her stance as well. _'I don't have much magic left but she is pretty much running empty...'_

"You should give up" Chelia said suddenly hoping the girl would listen to her but she didn't expect for the bluehead to narrow her eyes at her "Never!"

"If you truly don't want to give up than I will put you to rest myself" Chelia said as she started gathering magic but stopped dead in her tracks when her growing magic power was overgrown by Wendy's in a second. The air was filled with rippling sound as Wendy gathered her magic.

* * *

"What is she doing?" Makarov asked with wide eyes.

"Her magic power is growing like crazy" Erza said in shock from their box. Grey nodded but didn't say anything.

"I think she's trying to accomplish what Laxus did in the games" Gajeel said with a frown. Lucy looked at him "Seriously? Isn't that a good thing then?"

Gajeel's frown deepened "It would be if she perfected it. Only Laxus was able to learn it on our training trip"

"Then what will happen now?" Gray asked with frown.

"We will have to wait and see" Gajeel replied simply, his red eyes fixed on the Wendy.

* * *

Wendy took a shaky step back as she screwed her eyes shut trying to concentrate the natural energy she absorbed to stay under control. If she lost control of it she will lose.

Chelia gulped as she started gathering her magic as well _'Better to attack her before she finishes whatever she is doing'_

Wendy let out a low hiss as the skin on her fingers peeled off and the scales formed. _'Just a little more'_

Chelia ignored the scales but she got a pretty good idea what the girl in front of her planned _'If she's doing the same thing that lightning dude did than I'm in serious trouble. Good thing she's so slow'_

Raising her hands toward the sky, black wind gathering in her palms, Chelia chanted "God slayers secret art:..."

"Chelia! Stop it!" Lyon's voice carried down to the arena but Chelia ignored it. "You'll kill her!"

Wendy looked up, as her eyes opened and Chelia had to steel her resolve in order to stop herself from flinching when icy-blue eyes looked at her, glowing faintly and rimmed with scales.

"Dragon slayer secret art!" Wendy chanted as she circled her hands around herself letting the wind guide her, the tall wall of brilliant white wind circled around the girls.

 **"They are going to crash again!"** Lahar breathed out in surprise.

 **"Better get a hold on something people"** Jayima added.

"Heavenly gathering of clouds!" the black winds around Chelia were released with almost panicked shriek as the massive torrent rushed at Wendy who jumped into the air. _'I will not fail!'_

The dark clouds rushed beneath Wendy only inches apart but the wind still swept her clothes and hair restlessly and Wendy silently thanked herself for dressing pants beneath her dress. "Shattering Light: Sky Drill"

Wendy brought her hands around in a circle motion as the wide beam of pure white wind swept toward Chelia. The black winds that got in the way were diminished in seconds as the tornado struck the Lamia scale mage and ripped the ground.

* * *

Waiting for dust to clear made Natsu want to rip someone's head off. He was by now practically hanging on the railings as he inched closer and closer to the edge hoping to get a better look. Jellal looked torn between being worried about Wendy and being worried about Chelia.

Arthur had his head pushed between railings with Mira practically holding him from falling, while she herself was leaning over.

The dragon prince was, for the lack of better word, shocked. On their training, Wendy was never able to enter the semi-dragon force, something only Laxus accomplished. Now, even behind the wall of wind that surrounded her, he was sure she managed to enter it for that brief second, just long enough to cast the spell.

When dust cleared he heard himself sigh in relief when he saw blue head still vertical and away from the ground. His eyes landed on the small crater that contained small pink-haired wizard in the middle. The crowd was dead silent.

Wendy seemed content with simply trying to get some air in her lungs. She froze however when Chelia began to stand up. _'Oh, come on!'_

"That..." Chelia said as she gave up and simply slumped to the ground, sitting down. "...was bloody awesome"

Wendy stared at smiling Chelia with her mouth slightly open as the smiling girl fell back down, smile still on her face as she fell unconscious. Wendy smiled as well after a moment "That it was"

The crowd roared suddenly as Wendy fell on her knees, tears streaming down her face as grin threatened to split her face.

 **"The winner: Wendy Marvell!"** Chapati yelled in the microphone.

* * *

"His eyes flashed red and he died" Carla finished.

The room in Honey Bone inn was deadly quiet as Makarov stared at Carla when she finished. He glanced at Porlyusica who stared at the cat with unreadable expression. Wendy sat on the bed next to the healer with fresh snowy-white bandage warped around her head and poking beneath the right sleeve of her blue shirt.

"Are you sure that's what you saw?" surprisingly, Porlyusica was the first to speak. Carla, half annoyed, only nodded.

"We... Should we say something to Natsu?" Wendy asked after a moment, her eyes down as she played with the edge of her shirt.

"No, I don't think we should. At least not right away" Makarov said with grim face. He didn't like the idea of keeping secrets one bit but it was necessary. "Natsu might know something about the dragons that will come in capital-"

"-and that's exactly why we should tell-" Porlyusica said fiercely but she didn't get a chance to finish as Makarov continued in annoyingly calm voice. "Let me finish. If he knows something that means he didn't tell us and if we tell him Acnologia will die when he comes here he might try to stop his father from coming"

Wendy gulped. Did Natsu know that Acnologia is coming but decided to keep it to himself. What if Tenrou repeats? All because he decided to stay quiet. The anger bubbled beneath her skin at the thought. He and his stupid secrets!

"Why would it be a bad thing if Acnologia stays away from Crocus?" Carla questioned, her face fixed in a frown. Her thoughts seemed to fallow Wendy's trail.

Makarov frowned as he crossed his hands behind his back "Because he would still live"

The grave words slowly sunk in as other three occupants froze in place after hearing uncharacteristically cold words from Makarov. Makarov scowled "That monster almost destroy my family and killed my children. He will not take another life as long as I can help it"

The cold fury behind his words made even the ever-composed Porlyusica flinch.

* * *

The streets of Crocus were empty but that was to be expected since it was almost midnight. The fresh air was in nice contrast to the day's almost too warm temperatures. Natsu was walking with his hands stuffed deep in his pockets, Jellal next to him, his hands behind his head as he walked beside his friend.

"Wanna go back to the inn?" Jellal asked after a moment. "We should get some rest before tomorrow"

He deliberately avoided the word 'sleep' as he had had little doubt that Natsu will get any. "Nah... you go if you will"

Jellal glanced at Natsu and was somewhat surprised to see the dragon prince wearing a small, barely noticeable scowl. "Is something bothering you?"

"Do you feel the magic that's lingering around this city" Natsu asked after a moment of silence. Jellal raised his eyebrow as he sat on the nearby empty bench and planted his chin in the palm of his hand. "Yes.. I do... Though I didn't thought much of it really. Is there a reason to be worried?"

Natsu didn't say anything for a moment as he sat down next to Jellal and pulled his legs up crossing them. "Unfortunately, there is"

Jellal straightened his back as he eyed the back of Natsu's pink head. Is he going to say something? Jellal waited, hoping Natsu would continue, but he knew better than to push him. That usually only backfired so he kept his mouth shut and was quite happy to see it was worth it.

"I believe that someone is using Zeref's magic to meddle with time and if my assumptions are correct they are doing it for seven years" Natsu's voice was somewhat distracted and it took Jellal a second to realize the pink-head wasn't looking at the ground anymore but toward the corner of one alley. _'Someone's watching us... the scent seems familiar but I can't quite put y finger on it'_ Natsu shook his head _'Another time'_

Dragon prince stood up suddenly taking Jellal slightly by surprise as he grabbed his hand and pulled him on his feet.

"Lets get going" Natsu said as he pulled his hand back and stuffed it in his pockets. Jellal nodded and started walking after Natsu but not before taking another glance back toward the alley that seemed empty.

As the two left hooded figure poked its head from the alley to look at the two retreating mages that soon disappeared in the night.

 **End of chapter 59.**

 _Hi everyone! It's been a while! Some interesting things happened in this chapter and as you can see the end of GMG will be quite different than in cannon. As you might've guessed, I have a whole new arc planned after GMG arc that doesn't exist in cannon and I hope you all will enjoy it. As to what will happen in the arc you can get the idea from Carla's vision but read carefully and look 'underneath the underneath' :P._

 _As for Wendy's 'Sky dragon's Heavenly spin' I stole it from Naruto if anyone is wondering so it's basically Kaiten transformed to suit Dragon slayer magic. It seemed like a nice idea._

 _As always, sorry for any mistakes I made but I really wanted to get this out and since it is too late (I have to get up in less than six hours and go to school) to correct and check it I just updated it without really rereading it which I usually try to do at least once (though there are still quite a number of mistakes)._

 _Please review and thanks for reading :)._

 _P.s._

 _I Will Save You by  Wolves silver wind_

 _(Summary: Natsu only wants to save them, and he'll wait as long as he has to. **Two-shot)_


	60. Chapter 60- Mark my words

**Chapter 60:**

The water sphere that stood in the air was a truly an amazing sight to see. The crowd that gathered around the arena watched in anticipation as each guild choose theirs participates for the games.

Chapati, with new wig again, was sitting on the edge of his chair as he spoke **"The adrenaline is rising down in the arena. Your guess how will Naval Battle finish is as good as mine! What are your thoughts on this, Mr. Yajima?"**

Yajima smiled as he gazed down raising his bushy eyebrows for a moment to get a better look **"This will be quite interesting to watch, I'm sure in that. That being said... GO FAIRY TAIL!"**

The guest of the fourth day, Rabian glanced at Yajima slightly confused before he spoke **"If I may interject; my money is on Sabertooth"**

Yajima shot a fierce glare at the man who ignored it as he continued **"They sent Lady Minerva today. Other guilds don't stand a chance"**

 **"You seem awfully sure in that, Mr. Rabian."** Chapati spoke up **"You fail to notice that every guild sent their best to participate"**

Yajima shrugged **"They sent their best when they saw who Fairy tail sent"**

Down in the arena, Jellal smirked when he heard Yajima say that. ''That guy's definitely a Fairy tail mage''

Wendy looked at Jellal curiously where she stood beside him ''He was a Fairy tail mage?''

Jellal chuckled and nodded.

''Of course, he is supporting Fairy tail then'' Rocker muttered.

Risley shrugged ''So? I think that's nice of him''

Jenny huffed "They are talking about Fairy tail and Sabertooth like they are the only guilds left"

"Jealous?" Minerva taunted ''You don't have to be. The crowd is after all just stating the obvious. Sabertooth is the best''

Jenny huffed "Why you!"

''You don't have to fight over this'' Wendy spoke beside them trying to calm down the blonde-haired woman. ''Everyone is giving their best''

Risley nodded ''Yea, the kid's right''

She sent the small dragon slayer a grin that Wendy quickly returned with a smile of her own.

''This is a competition. Giving your best is a must'' Chelia said with a smile.

 **"Now, folks"** Chapati spoke again **"The rules of Naval Battle are simple. The player who leaves the water sphere will lose and is not allowed to return to the game. The last person in the sphere will be the victor. When only two mages are left in the sphere a special five-minute rule will be applied. The person that leaves the water sphere during that time will be given the least points."**

 **"Enter!"** Chapati roared, the crowd joining him **"The Naval Battle has begun!"**

The competitors jumped in the water sphere not wasting another moment.

''I guess I will be the one to start it this time! I will show you that you should not underestimate Blue Pegasus!'' Jenny yelled as she rushed at Wendy who looked at the girl in shock but she quickly regained her bearings just in time to block Jenny's kick that was aimed at her head.

''I will not loose!'' Wendy said as she looked at the older girl, a magic circle appearing beneath her as she outstretched her hands and yelled ''Sky dragon's heavenly spin''

Jenny's eyes widened in surprise as the sphere of air formed around the dragon slayer. The blond-haired mage got barely enough time to push herself back before Wendy's defense formed. Without a doubt, the speed of the wind that formed was enough to do some serious damage.

Wendy stopped spinning, her mouth already filled with air before she even completely stopped. ''Sky dragon's roar!''

The tornado that emerged from her mouth surprised even Jellal by its size. Jenny barely managed to twist her body to avoid the worst of the attack but the sheer force of it caught her along with Risley that was behind her.

Both girls barely managed to avoid getting thrown out as the tornado erupted from the surface.

 **''Wendy does not seem to want waste any time in eliminating her competition''** Chapati said **''Isn't she adorable?!''**

Wendy blanched for a moment when she heard that comment. She quickly regained her bearings when she saw Chelia moving at her surprisingly fast.

''I hope I didn't hurt you yesterday'' Chelia said, genuinely concerned, with mall smile as she launched at the girl with a kick.

Wendy smiled somewhats shyly ''No, no''

Chelia twisted her body again, another kick aimed at Wendy's head but the young dragon slayer caught her leg by the ankle. Chelia quickly followed up twisting her body again at an impossible angle, her other knee going toward Wendy's stomach but Wendy let go of her angle and pushed herself back with a burst of her magic.

* * *

Seeing Wendy occupied Jenny turned toward Rocker who was looking at two girls, maybe waiting for an opportunity to strike.

''No guys allowed'' Jenny yelled as she kicked the Quatro Puppy member out of the water much to shock and disappointment of his teammates.

Jellal chuckled behind her ''That means you'll try to kick me out as well?''

Jenny whirled around only to come face to face with Jellal outstretched hand, his palm facing her face, purple magical circle in front.

''Darkness magic: Ghost Fireworks'' Jellal whispered as several ghost shaped shadows exited the circle.

One warped around Jenny who was in the middle of a surprised scream, the ghost quickly covering her mouth and binding her hands to her body as the rest of them pushed her toward the edge.

''Don't forget that I'm still here!'' Risley yelled, her chubby frame gone as the woman moved toward Jellal her hand cocked back ready to strike.

Jellal kept his hand positioned toward Jenny who was struggling against the iron grip of the ghosts around her while twisting the rest of his body to the side avoiding the hit by a mere inch.

Risley didn't expect him to dodge so quickly, her arm overextended.

Jellal moved back to his original position that was occupied by the Mermaid Heel member, his knee raised to strike meeting his surprised mark.

Before the woman could be sent flying out of his reach he grabbed her wrist and released the spell around Jenny as the woman was dragged out, brought the elbow of his until now outstretched hand in the base of Risley's neck making the woman's vision spinning for a moment.

Before the woman could even regain her bearings Jellal steeled his grip on her wrist and spun around before letting go, sending the woman flying at the two girls that were still locked in the conflict.

* * *

Wendy dodged another magic induced fist from Chelia and quickly followed it with her own attack, raising her leg and warping it with the wind she yelled ''Sky dragon's claw!''

The pink haired girl raised her hands to block the kick that sent her back trough the water several meters.

''Not bad'' Chelia said ''But then again I know you are strong. You proved it yesterday''

Wendy smirked ''I learned from the best''

Chelia gained a thoughtful expression as she looked at the dragon slayer for a moment ''You said something like that before. Who was your teacher?''

Wendy's smirk widened as she spun around her hands warping in the wind as she rushed at Chelia who braced herself for the attack. ''Ever heard of Natsu Souleater?''

Chelia's eyes widened as the girl rushed at her. Like hell, she hasn't. She saw what he did yesterday to that guild. Everyone saw it. But Wendy didn't seem as bloodthirsty as her teacher.

''Sky dragon's Crushing fang'' Wendy swiped her fingers at her target that warped her own hands in black wind blocking the most of the attack.

Their fight was interrupted by one Risley Law that crashed in Chelia almost taking the pink-haired girl out with her but the Lamia Scale mage barely managed to stop herself and the Mermaid heel competitor.

Wendy watched this with some confusion before she saw golden flesh of Meteor, Jellal soon on his opponent that managed to get her head back together and by a mere inch evaded a kick that would've without a doubt sent her flying out.

Chelia looked at Jellal and glared, obviously not happy for interrupting their fight.

''Sky god's BELLOW'' she screamed at him, a torrent of black wind catching the blue-haired man off guard by the share size of it.

Unfortunately for Lamia Scale mage the Meteor allowed Jellal to escape the eye of the storm and quickly reappear behind her, his leg already raised to strike but was stopped when Risley came at him from the side, stopping his leg with her forearm.

''Never underestimate chubby''

Jellal smirked ''Wouldn't dream of it''

With that said Jellal swung his hands and moved up just as from behind him Wendy's wing attack sent Risley flying out of the sphere.

Wendy looked frustrated with herself when she realized her target avoided her attack.

Chelia didn't wait for Jellal to start another attack as she closed in on him, ready to strike.

 **''It seems Chelia and Wendy are double-teaming on Jellal. A smart idea considering Mr. Fernanders went toe-to-toe with one of the ten wizard saints.''** Chapati commented again.

Wendy followed Chelia's attack ignoring the comment.

Jellal found himself dodging and ducking under a barrage of wind attacks as both girls turned towards him.

Chelia moved closer to him once more, determined to get in close combat with him, something that she would realize quite soon was a big mistake as Jellal moved too quickly for her to do more than a glancing blow.

Then much to her surprise, Jellal twisted his body above hers, his hand on her shoulder, as he avoided another Wendy's large distance attack.

Before he let go of her shoulder the Fairy tail mage smirked and said ''Bind Snake''

From his hand sprung red snake that circled around her skin like a tattoo. The god slayer stayed frozen in the spot completely shocked at her inability to move even so much as her face muscle, the snake moving along her jaw and up to her forehead.

Before she could even think what to do Jellal spun around and delivered a kick to her stomach sending her flying out of the ring with no way to stop herself.

 **''And now it's only Fairy tail and Sabertooth. Lady Minerva has yet to make a move''**

From Sabertooth box Sting was shouting ''That's our Lady for ya! She was preserving her magic while those weaklings took each other out!''

Minerva smirked as she looked the two. Her superior smirk making both mages quite irritated.

Wendy though felt more than a bit afraid, not that she showed it. She was left with two mages that were way stronger than she and she definitely didn't like the sound of that.

Minerva extended her hand, the palm glowing with magic. ''How about we get rid of the rest of the trash''

A small bubble of magic formed beside Wendy and Jellal's eyes widened, immediately recognizing the magic.

''Shit'' was the only thing he could say as the bubble exploded releasing insufferable heat that made the water around them boil while sending them flying to the side.

As Wendy stopped her spinning she looked up toward the woman, one hand sporting burn marks while the other hold it.

''You okay?'' Jellal asked her, he himself sporting a slight burn on the right side of his face but chose to ignore it as he locked his eyes on a woman above that laughed sinisterly.

''Yea'' Wendy replied fighting back a wince.

''You should've just jumped out when you realized I was the one you will fight'' Minerva gloated as her hand lit in the magic again, this time behind Wendy.

Jellal, making his mind in a second grabbed Wendy's wrist and flung her up, away from the bubble that exploded right in his face.

The heat of it was even greater than that of the previous one but it would be little more than an annoyance in a fight had it not been for the fact that Jellal was already at the edge of the water prison, the explosion sending him out.

 **''And Jellal is out. You know what that means! Five minutes rule is now active!''** Chapati spoke.

Jellal landed harshly on the ground but didn't so much as a twitch from his own pain as he looked up Wendy was staring at him in shock.

His eyes widened in horror as he realized what he had just done. He now had no way of protecting the girl from that disgusting woman who was laughing again.

''He made a big mistake leaving you here, girl'' Minerva said as she looked at the blue-haired girl in front of her.

Wendy stared back at her in horror that was carefully hidden. She couldn't lose now! Not after everything her guild fought for!

But that didn't change the fact she was weaker than the woman in front of her.

''I will not give up'' Wendy stated as she moved to a stance Natsu showed her once. It was different than the one she usually used and preferred but it was also more violent, more unpredictable. One hand in front of her while the other at her side, her legs positioned opposite to her hands while her back hunched forward to increase the speed.

''Don't say I didn't warn you, brat'' Minerva hissed, looking angry at the determination the other girl showed.

Her hands started glowing again, this time two bubbles appearing around Wendy, both sending her back with more than enough force to sent her head spinning.

Before the dragon slayer could fly out of the water prison she managed to push magic into her hands and with a burst of her magic sent her small body at Minerva, an incantation on her lips but never spoken as another bubble appeared in front of her, sending her to the side.

 **''This is brutal. Can't someone stop this?!''** Chapati whispered horrified as he watched the dark-haired woman toy with the dragon slayer who managed to miraculously hold herself in the sphere every time she was close to the edge.

On stands Fairy tail mages were furious and that was an understatement. ''They will pay for this'' Makarov hissed as he looked at Sabertooth master who sat among the regular crowd, the old face of Jiemma twisted in a sick satisfied smirk and for a brief moment their eyes met.

''He wants this'' Makarov breathed in shock.

''What?'' Macao turned toward him in shock. ''What are you talking about master?''

''Master Jiemma... he – he's supporting that woman to do that. He _wants_ her to do that''

Annie gasped near Makarov as she looked wide-eyed at Wendy, a red smudge spreading trough the water around her.

The young girl's eyes moved toward Natsu for a brief moment, fearing what she will see.

And she was right to be afraid.

Natsu was standing in his box, gripping the railings to the point the stone was cracked and his fists were bleeding. Laxus stood beside him, watching the dancing magic around the dragon with worry evident on his face.

Ultear hugged his other arm, her eyes wide but she refused to let go, afraid that Natsu will jump down and do something that he will regret later.

Meredy stood behind them, her hands covering her mouths, her eyes wide in terror.

Arthur was beside Laxus, looking ready to kill someone himself.

Natsu was staring at the water sphere with such intensity it was surprising Minerva didn't catch on fire already.

His magic spiked in intensity every few seconds, only his sheer will power controlled him from letting it all out. His bloody red eyes were narrowed in barely restrained fury.

He knew if he did something now he will do more damage than help.

* * *

''Do you give up girl?'' Minerva questioned with a smirk as she eyed the girl that was bleeding from the gash above her right eye.

''Never'' Wendy breathed out, her breaths heavy. ''I will not let my friends down. Not now, not ever. They fought so hard to come where we are today. They didn't stop when they thought we were dead! They continued fighting every single day! My pain is nothing compared to theirs!''

Her voice was strained from the pain and shouting but she continued nevertheless.

''I'm maybe not strong enough to defeat you! But I'm sure as hell not gonna let my guild down! I will fight as long as I have my two arms and legs! If you cut off my arms I will kick you! If you cut off my legs I'll bite you! If you cut off my head my spirit will suffocate you! So NO. I. WILL. NEVER. GIVE. UP!''

Minerva looked at the girl, her face falling impassive as she watched the girl struggling to breathe.

 **''Such resolve...''** Rabian spoke in shock.

 **''Why are they just standing there?''** Chapati questioned as he looked at the clock. Only ten seconds until the five-minute rule wears off.

Ten..

Nine..

Eight..

Minerva's face slowly moved from impassive to furious.

 **''Five minutes are up!''** Chapati yelled as the gong echoed around them, his voice relieved beyond belief. **''Now all that's left is ranking them''**

''You think you can challenge Sabertooth?'' Minerva's voice was quiet but Wendy heard it clear as day and it sends chills down her spine.

''I will teach you some manners, brat!'' Minerva hissed as her hands lit in magic again.

Wendy's eyes widened in horror as the bubble exploded in front of her sending her toward the edge but before she could do much else she disappeared much to the shock of the crowd only to reappear in front of Minerva who drives a knee in her stomach before spinning around and kicking her in the neck sending her spiraling away.

Another explosion resonated stopping her body from falling out.

 **''Dear gods! Someone stop this!''** Chapati yelled.

Kabo ran in the arena, panicked ''Stop the fight! It's over!''

Minerva scoffed as she held Wendy's body out of the sphere by her hair. The moment she let her go Natsu appeared beneath catching her, careful not to hurt her further.

Minerva slowly made her way down and looked at the dragon who knelt on the ground and pushed Wendy's head against his chest.

The silence was deafening as the crowd stared at the scene below them in shock. Wendy's team quickly making their way down while Natsu's stayed up, unsure what to do.

Jellal quickly made his way to the two and looked at the Wendy, his eyes wide with horror and guilt ''I am so sorry... I shouldn't have let this happen''

''It's not your fault'' Natsu whispered as he removed a stray strand of hair from Wendy's forehead, minding the gash above her eye.

''Could you hold her for a moment'' Natsu asked as he carefully scooped her up in Jellal's hands who nodded dumbly, put out by the sudden question.

''Don't cry, Natsu'' Minerva's voice carried to them ''She'll live''

''Sabertooth'' Erza and Gray hissed simultaneously as their magic spiked up, the two with the rest of their teammates beside them, the five standing in front of Natsu and Jellal.

''You've made enemies of the worst possible guild to piss off'' Erza growled furiously.

''You will pay for this'' Gajeel cracked his knuckles, his hands turning silver, the armor spreading over them.

An orb raised over Ultear's hand as she moved toward Minerva only for Sting and Rogue to stand in front of her ''Our Lady doesn't need you stinking the air around her'' Sting replied.

''Why you!'' Grey moved forward ready to beat the guy to next week but Rufus grabbed his arm, a sickening smile on his lips ''Now now... We don't want any trouble''

''You should've thought about that before your Lady Bitch went too far'' Mira spat with vigor.

Orga cracked his knuckles ''What did you just say?''

''You heard me, you idiot!''

''Umm... You shouldn't be fighting-'' Kabo started but quickly moved back when both teams turned toward him ''SHUT UP!''

''What about you Souleater? Cat ate your tongue?'' Minerva taunted as she watched Natsu looking their exchange behind the five teammates.

 ** _'Come on, Natsu. Kill them! I know you want to so just do it'_** the Voice echoed trough his mind much to his annoyance.

 _'Shut up'_ Natsu hissed at him mentally _'I promised myself long time ago I wouldn't kill in front of Wendy if I could help it'_

 ** _'But you can't'_** It continued **_'You can't stop yourself. She'll understand'_**

 _'She won't. No one would. No matter how much I want to kill these imbeciles. I killed yesterday but only because I knew she wouldn't see the actual act'_

 ** _'If they can't accept you for who you are then you don't need them'_**

Natsu found himself inwardly horrified he actually started nodding his head for a moment before he stopped. What was he doing?!

 _'What have you done to me?'_

There was no response. His thoughts stayed undisturbed as the Voice fell quiet.

Natsu shook his head to clear his thoughts and blinked out of existence only reappeared in front of them. Team A watching their guildmate slightly guarded. Minerva made a big mistake.

''Mark my words. You will suffer''

The cold promise sent shivers down her spine but Minerva merely smiled at him ''Oh I would love to see you try''

''Yea! You don't stand a chance against our Lady'' Sting spoke up ''You might've been more powerful than we were five years ago on that mission but you don't stand a chance now''

Rogue nodded ''We are more powerful than we used to be. More powerful than you are''

''You seem awfully sure in that'' Gajeel barked.

''With a reason'' Sting replied with a smug grin.

''After all, we are now the third generation of dragon slayers''

Natsu's eyes narrowed ''Third generation? What are you talking about?''

Sting laughed ''I thought you knew everything!''

The blonde sneered at the pink-haired man before he mocked using his own words ''Mark my words. You will lose''

 ** _'KILL HIM!'_** the scream was so loud Natsu barely stopped himself from wincing, his eyes gaining a maddened glint that greatly alarmed his guildmates.

 _'SHUT UP DAMMIT!'_

''Please ladies, gentlemen! If you start fighting here I will have to disqualify you! –kabo!''

Sting sent the pumpkin man a look that sent chills down the smaller man's spine but after a moment scoffed ''My Lady, we should get going. I'm getting sick from the smell anyway''

Minerva smirked as she glanced at Natsu, her teammates following her without another word.

As the two teams departed Kabo quickly made his way from the stadium. It was slightly surprising when he emerged in Fairy tail box and called out ''Uh... master Makarov... If you have a moment''

Makarov frowned in confusion but nodded nonetheless ''Yes, of course. Is there a problem?''

''Actually yes but don't worry''Kabo spoke ''It is easily fixed... You see...''

* * *

The silence was broken by Chapati who spoke up, somewhat reluctantly **''Umm... We will now move to the other part of the day... The battle part is about to begin! And for today's treat, we have tag battles!''**

The crowd seemed relucent to cheer at first. Everyone still had their minds on the brutal display a few minutes ago.

After a moment of silence, Chapati continued **''Right.. Uh.. The match-ups for today have been announced... Oh, dear.. Someone really has a bad sense of humor''** the wig-wearing man muttered before a lacrima lit up in the sky showing the battles for the day:

 _BLUE PEGASUS VS. QUATRO PUPPY_

 _LAMIA SCALE VS. MERMAID HEEL_

 _SABERTOOTH VS. FAIRY TAIL_

''Fairy tail? What about the other team? How is there only one?'' one of the spectators wondered and he wasn't the only one.

As more similar comments rose five blank lacrimas screens appeared in the sky.

 **''As you probably noticed Fairy tail lacks a team. Due to the problem that arose yesterday regarding Raven tail and their rule breaking the organizers asked Fairy tail to merge their teams because the odd number of teams left was quite inconvenient''**

 **''The pictures you see on the screen are the pictures of the new Fairy tail team''**

The crowd watched as the five lacrimas lit on the screen. Five Fairy tail mages appearing on them.

''This is ultimate Fairy tail team'' Mavis said with a small smirk.

''It is'' Makarov nodded.

Natsu looked at his own face that moved as he looked at the lacrima. Next to him proudly stood Mira, Erza, Laxus and Jellal.

 **End of chapter 60.**

 _I'll start with how deeply sorry I am for not updating for so long._

 _I planned on writing the fourth day completely but this seemed like a good place to stop. Well, Fairy tail is pissed and Sabertooth will definitely feel it soon. I hope you all liked the chapter and if there is some mistakes or misunderstandings feel free to point them out._

 _One chapter closer to the end of the games and I promise you it will make your head spin. That being said I hope you won't kill me once the GMG arc is done._

 _Please review and thanks for reading :)_

 _P.s._

 _Team 8 by S'TarKan_

 _(Summary: What if Naruto had been selected for a different team? What if he'd had a different mentor? Who would guess the consequences would be so large?)_


	61. Chapter 61- The palace of Dovah

**Chapter 61:**

Far above the ocean that surrounded Fiore a floating island with a name as such was hidden by the clouds from anyone brave enough to venture this far north to the sea from the mainland. A dark shadow, much smaller then the massive island yet easily the size of Magnolia's cathedral shot like a bullet trough the sky before landing on the green grass of the island, in front of the massive structure, build before the humans even existed, the Palace of Dovah.

The snowy white dragon that landed looked around. He turned his head that looked like that of a snake with massive long horns curved backward as it looked around with its long neck and a loud rumble in the shape of a sigh escaped its parted lips. It folded the massive feathery wings and flicked the tail with a tuft of a fur at the end of it.

A brown dragon, the color of wet sand rose from one of the massive towers that rose from the palace and dived down, landing beside the newcomer. The dragon, much less elegant in built than the white looked at it curiously. **''Back already, king Himmel?''**

The sky dragon king Himmel looked at the bulky dragon next to him. The dragon was almost a head taller than Himmel and almost just as wider. His wings were shorter, looking like rocks glued together. His lower jaw was pushed forward, two long fangs jutting out of the parted lips instead of horns that usually decorated the head of most dragons.

 **''I was gone for almost a week. How long am I supposed to be gone?''** Himmel asked as he moved forward, past the bulky dragon who snorted. **''You should show more respect to your superiors, _prince_ Ganseki. I'm sure you don't want High King hearing you talk like that to me''**

Stone dragon prince Ganseki grimaced **''Of course. My apologies, I was out of line but I did not mean to offend''**

Himmel nodded **''I am well aware of that. Is there something you needed from me?''**

 **''Not in particular...''** Ganseki muttered.

The two passed trough the huge garden that looked more like a small forest which decorated the entrance of the white palace. The tall trees cast shadows on the two as they walked in silence, the sound of birds chippering above and the rustling of leaves as other dragons moving around further away the only thing breaking it. The silence around the two was broken quickly as the shadows on the trees moved, small green-scaled dragons, not even the size of Ganseki's paw moved trough the grass hurriedly as a forest green dragon, thin as a pine tree it walked by moved to them.

The dragon's wings were rather unusual for a dragon, resembling more the wings of a dragonfly. Two horns rose from its head, facing backward, looking like they were made out of wood with even few leaves growing on it. Green moss-like fur warped around the base of its neck and on the tip of its tail.

 **''Queen Emerald''** Himmel nodded in greeting. The queen of earth dragons, much smaller than the two just as most of her race, smiled, the neat, needle-like teeth glinting **''You have returned unusually quickly, king Himmel''**

Himmel rolled his eyes as Ganseki snickered **''Told ya''**

Emerald looked at Ganseki who immediately quieted down. **''I hope everything is alright''** Emerald continued as the group of three entered the great entrance hall of the palace, the golden gates opening before them on their own, the magic taking care of it.

The huge entrance hall with circular walls that were lined up with just as large balconies, supported by dragon-shaped massive marble pillars, several hundred meters high and with the glass ceiling, was filled with dragons of all shapes and sizes, flying around in impossible order and harmony.

 **''I apologize but I will have to leave the pleasure of your company. I have to go to see my father''** Ganseki said as he moved away as Himmel and Emerald responded respectively.

 **''Spread your wings''**

 **''And fly far''**

As Ganseki disappeared in one of the balconies on the upper-level Emerald spread her dragonfly-like wings and fluttered with them, producing a sound similar to that of a cricket. She looked almost confused as Himmel continued walking on the marble floors, toward the next golden gates on the other end of the room. **''You are not going to your quarters?''**

 **''No''** Himmel replied **''I have some news High King might want to hear''**

 **''Is that the reason you returned so soon from your hunting trip?''**

Himmel nodded.

 **''Then I hope you are bearing good news. High King seemed to be in foul mood earlier today when I saw him''**

Himmel grimaced as he shook his head with a sigh **''I hope the importance of the news will be more important to the High King than the meaning behind them''**

Emerald nodded as she rose to the sky and moved to the upper balconies. **''Then I hope the wind behind you is strong''**

 **''Your roots should run deeper for your kind words''**

Emerald disappeared from his sight, the tuft of green fur on the end of her tail the last he saw of her. Himmel locked his blue eyes at the golden gates in front of himself, easily twice as tall as he was. With a sigh the sky dragon king moved forward, the gates opening just as silently as those at the entrance, nothing but magic running the power behind them.

The room before the white dragon wasn't as high as the entrance hall but was possible just as large in width and length. The elegant, millenniums old table of white onyx stretched long and wide in the center of the room. Along the walls lined with stained glass windows were golden pillars and above the table hung a _huge_ golden chandelier lined with thousand of candles and diamonds.

At the far end of the table, facing the doors sat Acnologia in all his glory looking at the sky trough the window closest to him. The frown on his face made Himmel pause for a second, thinking about turning around. Before he could contemplate on it for longer Acnologia spoke **''Greetings, king Himmel. What novelties are you carrying?''**

Himmel pursed his lips for a second as he glanced at the golden gates closing behind him. He had to say he was wondering how Acnologia always knew what was happening on the island. **''I was flying over the seas for about two days, heading for the mountains in the north-''**

Acnologia nodded, well aware of the usual route the king before him took when he left the island **''-when I came over most unusual sight. The island that disappeared from the waters seven years ago - the one you sunk - was yet again there, unscratched, looking just as it did when I saw it the last time''**

Acnologia blinked. He would've questioned the statement the dragon made but the utterly rude gesture was not necessary. Himmel would not come to him if he was not certain. After a moment as the information sank in a sudden realization dawned on Acnologia.

 **''So that's why the idiot of my son didn't come to the meeting''** Acnologia muttered as he looked back at the sky.

Himmel blinked. He had never truly seen Acnologia's son outside of the few meetings but the dragons that knew him seemed to respect the dragon prince so he saved any prejudice he might feel for the once human to himself.

 **''What else have you found out? Surely you have not here to inform me of just that. You sounded far more urgent''**

 **''Ah... yes. When I saw the island I moved closer to the lands-''**

 **''You did _what_?'' ** Acnologia growled as Himmel grimaced. **''I thought I was clear when I said 'Stay away from mainland'!''**

 **''You were''** Himmel said hurriedly **''But I wanted to found what was going on. I apologize, my king, the curiosity got the better of me''**

Acnologia sighed as he stood up and moved toward Himmel who swallowed uneasily. **''What else did you find out? Be careful. If it's not of importance the disrespect you showed will be greatly punished''**

Himmel nodded as he lowered his head, Acnologia's towering above him, the cold white eyes of dragon king staring down at him. The sky dragon king swallowed again. Emerald was not exaggerating when she said the High King was in a foul mood. Himmel was never a great fan of Acnologia's way of the ruling but he couldn't argue with his logic and the fact that he managed to hold the dragon kind together over the past 400 years when humans gained the upper hand in the war.

But still... Ah, no use in arguing, he will just make matter worse. Acnologia would not excuse his own son and Himmel had little doubt the human boy wouldn't bear consequences for his absence. As Acnologia loved to say _'Rules without exceptions last eternally'._ If it was required he would die himself and that was a reason why the other dragons along with Himmel followed him so easily and faithfully.

 **''While among the mortals, I discovered something quite unsettling...''**

 **''I am waiting''** Acnologia warned as Himmel stayed silent for a long moment.

The next word that left Himmel's was enough to send Acnologia into a complete state of shock **''Ragnarok... They were talking about Raganrok''**

* * *

The gong resonated around the stadium signaling the start of the final battle of the fourth day.

Sting hunched forward on the balls of his feet, Rogue closely behind him as both started running at two Fairy Tail mages, splitting after only two steps, and in perfect synchronization getting to a sliding stop, the two Fairy Tail mages still not moving as both dragon slayers took a deep breath.

''White dragon's roar!''

''Shadow dragon's roar!''

The two beams of energy rushed at their opponents but never meeting their mark when Natsu grabbed Laxus' arm by its wrist, the silent agreement between the two already formed as Natsu, in a show of inhuman strength sent Laxus in the air, above the destructive force that ripped the ground before them, Natsu sinking in the chaotic void as the spell wordlessly cast opened a hole beneath him.

Laxus, still in the air when two attacks met and rose a layer of dust that covered entire arena, took a deep breath but instead of releasing a roar as many thought he would he shouted at the top of his lungs ''Dragon slayer secret art: Raging Heavens!''

The sky itself ripped as a thunder in the shape of a dragon crashed into the earth, the dust raising even more if it was possible, as the dragon exploded upon meeting the ground, a large ball of condensed energy tearing trough the arena's floor again, leaving nothing in its wake.

Laxus landed soundlessly in the cloud of dust, a hand covering his nose and mouth as a lesson Natsu beat into him... err.. thought him on their short training trip came to his mind _'Don't let dust into your nose or mouth. A sense of smell to a dragon is more important than their eyes'_

Laxus looked around trough squinted eyes and for a second a black spark glowed in the dark but as soon as Laxus tried to focus on it disappeared. _'It's too quiet'_

No sooner than he finished that thought a familiar voice of their resident dragon rang to his ears as a smirk stretched his lips. ''Chaos dragon's wing attack''

The attack came from above, where the dragon probably reappeared after exiting the void that connected the two holes in their reality. It became apparent to Laxus soon enough the attack wasn't aimed at Sting or Rogue but at the arena in general as the wind the shockwave of the attack carried scattered the dust.

The sight that was left of the once great arena was quite amusing in Laxus' humble opinion. The crater in the center of the arena was easily three meters deep and easily three times as wide. A soft thud beside him signaled the landing of the dragon who dusted his clothing.

Laxus looked around, searching for his opponents but so far he didn't saw them. Did he go overboard? Did he demolish them completely?

''Don't drop your guard down yet, sparky boy'' Natsu muttered as his eyes turned toward the lone shadow without its owner. Laxus gave the dragon an incredulous look ''Sparky boy? Really?''

Natsu shrugged as the two watched Rogue emerges from the shadow, Sting clutching to his partner's arm looking positively green.

''You're moving like that all the time?!'' Sting hissed at him. ''That... that's just not normal man''

Natsu's eyes narrowed slightly but more in wonder than anything else. ''Shadow walking''

Laxus looked at him ''Isn't that what Arthur can do?''

Natsu nodded ''Yes. But this is a lot more advanced version. He is capable of pulling someone else in the shadows with him. Be careful about that. It might prove dangerous''

 ** _'To Laxus at least'_** The Voice cackled. Natsu rolled his eyes but didn't reply.

Rogue looked at the two Fairy Tail mages standing on the edge of the crater the lightning dragon slayer made as Sting slowly returned to his normal color. ''Let's kick their asses, Rogue. That attack won't catch us by surprise again''

Rogue glanced at the blonde before nodding. _'That attack maybe won't... But I don't dare to even think what the two of them are capable of on their own. This will be a fight worth fighting'_

Sting looked at his partner, the years of working together made the words unnecessary as the two moved forward this time instead of splitting apart Rogue sunk into the ground and moved underneath Sting, merging with the shadow of the boy.

Sting leaped forward, the sudden burst of speed didn't go unnoticed by his opponents as Laxus' body warped in lightning before he moved away.

Natsu didn't move away but planted his feet in the ground and raise his forearm, ready to block the attack.

Seeing the dragon prince ready to block the attack Sting smirked _'Right where I want you'_

''White dragon's crushing fang!'' Sting yelled as he jumped in the air to push more strength in the attack.

What caught Natsu's eyes was the shadow that instead of following Sting on the ground rosed up from the sand with the dragon slayer.

As his fist covered in white light crashed in Natsu's forearm and the dragon's eyes actually widened slightly at the sudden strength that was definitely not there before.

Everyone who knew the dragon prince was surprised when he was actually pushed back. Natsu lashed out with the arm that blocked the strike suddenly, pushing the white dragon slayer back. The dragon slayer had little time to think what to do as Natsu closed in from in front of him, Laxus moving from the side.

''Chaos dragon's iron fist!'' Natsu yelled as he made a running start and moved down on him. Sting's eyes widened as he moved to the side, at the angle that should be impossible just as Laxus' crashed next to him, ground cracking on the impact but Sting unharmed.

The white dragon dropped to the ground from where he stood and rolled away.

''Interesting'' Natsu commented after a moment of silence. ''Color me impressed''

Laxus looked at the dragon prince in shock. ''What are you talking about?''

''Shadow possession'' Natsu said as he gestured toward Sting just as Rogue emerged from his shadow ''By controlling Sting's shadow, Rogue made it possible for them to move the way they did. It's quite rare ability, and quite difficult to use. It's good to see a dragon slayer learning magic that isn't their own''

Laxus looked at Natsu again, now openly staring. Was that a compliment?!

''Though they are not synchronized nearly enough to stay connected for long amount of time it would seem''

Laxus glanced at Rogue who panted slightly while Sting glared at the pinkhead ''What are you trying to say? That we're not good enough''

''Sting, stop letting him get to your head'' Rogue warned as his breathing calmed down.

''He's mocking us again!'' Sting yelled as he pointed at Natsu who merely cocked his head to the side ''It might be because of the blonde''

Sting bristled as he rushed at the pinkhead again, the shout already on his lips ''You won't mock Sabertooth! White drive!''

Rogue sighed but moved to stand next to his partner ''Shadow drive!''

* * *

 **''...Ragnarok?''** to hell with good manners and rude gestures.

Himmel didn't seem to care at the moment himself and simply nodded **''I talked to the spirits. They feel it as well. It is coming. Fast''**

Acnologia sighed as he looked around. **''We will have a meeting tomorrow at noon''**

The dragon king flexed his wings as he moved, walking towards the doors in haste. The golden doors opened noticeably faster than they did to Himmel as if feeling the change in the mood of the passer.

 **''You're going somewhere? _Now?!_ ''** Himmel breathed out in shock. Acnologia turned to him with small glare forming in his white eyes and Himmel immediately added carefully **''...My king?''**

Acnologia nodded in approval before he glanced at the right side of the table on the far end he sat a few minutes ago. **''One seat is empty too long''**

Himmel's eyes widened as Acnologia moved out of the meeting hall.

 **''Spread the word. I don't want excuses. Every king and queen must be at the meeting''**

 **''Of course! You can count on me, your excellency!''** Himmel quickly said as he bowed his head, watching as Acnologia spread his wings even before exiting the entrance hall, the dragons around quickly moving out of the way when they noticed their king.

* * *

The black smoke rose from Rogue while the white light shined from Sting.

''Drive incantation?'' Laxus asked in surprise. He knew what those were. Natsu gave a briefing on their training trip. The two must've practiced it for years to be able to enter it so quickly. ''Now that's interesting''

Sting and Rogue shot forward like two bullets, yet again faster. Laxus narrowed his eyes as he gathered the lightning in his fist before crashing it down into the ground ''Lightning dragon's thunder barrier!''

The wall of lightning shot in the air as Natsu rushed at it. Sting and Rogue, faster from the spell changed their directions, splitting up again as each took their own side. Natsu stopped in front of the wall trough which thousands of volts coursed and made a twist of his body jumping over it just as the wall came down.

Rogue and Sting looked at Laxus, surprised only for a second Natsu was not with them but as soon as they heard the incantation they turned around.

''Chaos dragon's wing attack!''

Twin dragons scattered to the side but couldn't move away too far before Laxus slammed his fist into the ground again, a smirk on his lips as the wall of lightning circled around the two, the only way out was on the side the crossed crescent blades of chaos energy razed the ground.

Without time to think both took a stance ready to redirect or at least slow the attack down ''White shadow dragon's rough silk!''

 **''This is it, folks! The famous coordination of the Twin Dragons of Sabertooth. To be able to merge the spells like this to this degree is truly astonishing''** Chapati yelled in excitement.

The two trusted their hands forward, the thin, concentrated beams of light and shadow emerging from their joined middle and index finger before merging together, doubling in size as they did so.

The beam of white and black magic met the attack and barely managed to slow it down before the two rolled out of the way but not unscratched as the chaos energy exploded covering the arena in smoke once again.

Natsu started falling down to the ground before he hit the ground a hole opened beneath him and the dragon passed trough in a second reappearing beside Laxus who let the lightning wall fell.

The arena stayed silent for a moment while the stadium roared. The dust cleared revealing Sting and Rogue slowly rising to their feet.

A blackened mark covered Sting's left arm, the gash not deep but still bleeding. Sting stumbled slightly before standing straight, glaring at the two dragon slayers who didn't look even winded. The right side of his torso missing the coat and the part of his shirt.

Sting growled as Natsu looked with a blank face at him.

''I hate him'' Sting muttered.

''I know'' Rogue replied calmly.

''The idea was good but you are too predictable'' Natsu said after a moment ''Rogue should've passed beneath the wall and if he did so he would've seen me''

Laxus glanced at Natsu almost groaning in exasperation. ''You're tutoring them?''

''Just pointing out their mistakes'' Natsu corrected. Laxus snorted. Yea, right. He heard that tone more than enough times during the past few weeks when they were training with the dragon.

''Why? I thought you said you'll kill them''

Natsu's smirk stretched into a small wicked grin ''Oh, I will. I'll tear them apart''

Sting grounded his teeth ''Stop. Mocking. Us! You think it will be so easy to defeat us?!''

Sting launched forward before Rogue could stop him. _'Idiot!'_

The hot-head of the twin dragon's took a deep breath, the spell he will cast clear even before he spoke the first words. ''White dragon's...''

Rogue cursed ''Shadow dragon's...''

Laxus smirked ''Lightning dragon's...''

Natsu grinned ''Chaos dragon's...''

 **''Holy shit...''** Chapati whispered as the air became heavy with magic building up. **''The clash of four attacks as strong as this... Hold your seats, ladies and gentlemen''**

The few clouds in the sky turned black as they started gathering above the stadium.

The four mages bellowed the final word in union ''ROAR''

Sting and Rogue released it first. Rogue's shadow beam twisted around Sting's white one, giving the white roar lack outline and making it double in size.

Laxus' and Natsu's roars released second later. It was clear who was the dragon in the group as Natsu's roar alone almost matched the size of the twin's combined one. Lightning roar didn't warp around Natsu's like Rogue's did around Sting's. It crashed in it merging with the black and blue energy.

The red and yellow sparks of magic that thundered around the black chaos energy made the roar look more like a storm cloud than a magic attack, the red and yellow merging into one as the red lightning cracked around black. The attack turned into a force of nature, met the roar half the size of its own, swallowing it in a second.

The combined attacks crashed, swelling in size to an orb the size of the arena, hiding the participates from the view of the spectators who shielded their eyes from the wind that threatened to blow them away. The orb exploded suddenly, the pillar of energy piercing the dark clouds with such magnitude it rocked the Crocus.

It lasted only a few seconds but it seemed like at least half an hour before it finally died down.

* * *

His eyes finally locked at the seemingly endless mountain range, the highest peaks far above the dark clouds that covered the moon long since risen.

The forest surrounded the mountains for miles in every direction, tall trees far bellow him as he swung his wings down and up.

Acnologia sighed as he moved toward the rapidly approaching mountains, wings flapping furiously as he titled upwards, rising towards the clouds.

The dragon king paused only a second when he passed the clouds, looking at the other side of the mountain range, the landscape abruptly changed from deep forest to burning wastelands.

 ** _'I should've taken Himmel or some other sky dragon with me. I'll have a hard time finding him if he doesn't choose to show up on his own'_**

Acnologia folded his wings for a second, letting himself in a free fall towards the foot of the northern side of the mountains before he spread his wings again, flying slightly upwards further into the wasteland.

Far to the north, the only distinguishable feature of the wasteland rose almost as high as the highest peaks of the mountains he just passed.

The cracked ground beneath his flying form was rapidly replaced by molten white-hot lava.

The smoke rising from the throat of the volcano covered most of the sky but the moonlight above and the lava above gave the area interesting glow.

 ** _'You better answer me, you big idiot. The news I carry are more important than the meaningless grudge'_**

Acnologia took a breath in order to calm his mind before he roared to the sky.

The silence lingered just long enough for Acnologia to start thinking he came here without a reason.

 ** _'If he doesn't want to be found then I came here for nothing'_**

No sooner than the dragon king finished that thought another roar shook the sky. The shadow flew above the black dragon before coming to an abrupt stop behind him the torrent of flames spewing from the opened jaws of the red-scaled newcomer.

Acnologia folded his wings again, dropping under the flame tornado but the offending dragon titled his head down as well, the inferno following the king who spread his wings again and barely managed to avoid the attack that died down after few more seconds.

 **''What are you doing here? I thought I made myself quite clear what I think of you when you killed Atlas Flame, you bastard!''**

* * *

 **''They... they destroyed the arena''** Chapati breathed out as he stared at the hole where the arena used to be.

The air smelled of ozone as the black clouds circled in the sky, blocking the sun and light with it and Crocus was covered in the darkness looking more like the midnight than noon. Red lightning cracked around trough the sky.

Lacrimas tried to concentrate on the bottom of the newly created pit where nothing moved, the darkness of the sky made it almost impossible to see what was going on.

Just as the rocks on one side shifted the clouds split again in as the red lightning hit the ground and lacrimas shut down leaving the audience in the dark, both figuratively and literally.

The rocks shifted as a hand shot out before the rest of the body scrambled out. Rogue coughed as he bent down again and pulled Sting from the pile of rocks.

The shadow user stumbled backward but caught himself again as he took a handful of the remains of his coat and ripped it off revealing the blackened, burned right hand and damaged shirt, the skin beneath as damaged as the hand.

Sting grimaced in pain, the left side of his face completely burned, even the tips of the blond hair blackened by the attack they caught themselves in the middle. He looked at his left hand, the glove gone along with most of the skin.

''Crap...'' Sting muttered as he looked at his partner who didn't look any better than he did.

Rogue stayed silent as the two looked around, trying to find their opponents in the pitch black surrounding but the darkness did little to handicap them, their eyes seeing in the night almost as good as in the day.

As Sting continued to survive the surrounding, Rogue looked up. They made at least hundred meters fall to get to the bottom of... whatever this was. It looked like old part of the castle, forgotten by time or purposely hidden.

The other thing the shadow dragon slayer noticed was that the walls surrounded them completely and without the wings, he did not have there was no way out.

''Sting...'' Rogue spoke but his eyes caught the sight of the black hole opening in the wall on the opposite side, near the arch doors that seemed to lead even deeper, railway leading in it and a cart resting on it.

The two were slightly surprised when the large blond-haired mage stumbled out before falling face first on the ground.

''Never pull me in that shit hole again'' Laxus muttered as he pushed himself up, looking slightly green in the face.

Natsu stepped out behind the lightning mage, the void closing. The dragon dusted his clothing and looked at the downed lightning mage with unimpressed face ''Sure, I'll let you get blown away like those two were''

Laxus managed to push himself up, only to stumble again, tripping over his own legs, the blinding headache making him unable to stop his fall in the cart. Laxus cursed again as he tried to pull himself up, grabbing the first thing that came in his hand that turned out the be the break of the cart. Pulling it up, the cart's wheels squeaked loudly before turning, rolling back.

Nausea caused by passing trough the void only intensified when the cart started moving and Laxus' eyes rolled back as he slumped back in rolling out of the view of the three remaining fighters.

Rogue blinked, the only sign he was shocked Natsu didn't so much as twitched while his partner rolled away.

Sting openly stared, jaw falling slightly open but closed with audible clank when Natsu turned his red eyes toward them.

Sting clenched his right hand that was mostly undamaged by the last attack as he glared at Natsu, anger flaring up yet again at the indifferent look Natsu sent them.

 _'Again with those eyes!'_

''You still think you're better than us?!'' Sting yelled at the dragon who merely cocked his head to the size.

''I bet that was the best you could do'' Sting continued ignoring Rogue's warning glances. ''But listen closely, Souleater! You didn't see the best of me!''

Natsu stared at them for a moment, still silent, before a slightly wicked smile stretched his lips ''You think you saw my best? Then allow me to show you my worst''

Rogue resisted the urge to smack his partner as the magic around Natsu started pulsing again, warping around him like a blanket before it shot up in a pillar of black and red energy.

* * *

The dragon king moved out of the way of yet another fire tornado that rushed at him with speed almost impossible to believe.

 **''Stop it you fool!''** Acnologia bellowed at the red-scaled dragon who glared at him angrily **''Did you stop when your son begged you to leave Atlas Flame alive? Did you stop when _I_ begged you to spear him? Did you Acnologia?!''**

Acnologia glared as the fire dragon started sucking the air in his lungs again, before sighing **''Atlas Flame is still alive, idiot''**

The dragon stopped abruptly **''...What?''**

Acnologia rolled his eyes. **_'Never the one for manners'_**

 **''I said Atlas Flame is-''**

 **''I heard you!''** the dragon snapped back, irritated and angry beyond belief. Seriously! Who does he think he is?! **''But I would like to know why should I believe you. You didn't say that when I left''**

 **''Because you left before I came back!''**

 **''You wouldn't?!''** the fire dragon growled at him. **''You killed my best friend to teach your kid a lesson! A lesson you should never teach a kid!''**

 **''I didn't kill him''**

 **''Then where is he?''**

 **''That... I would not know... When he found out you left he left as well in order to find you. Though he did make it pretty clear what he thinks of me''** Acnologia muttered the last part.

 **''Why are you here?''** the red dragon asked instead.

Acnologia hesitated before he spoke **''I'm here because I need your help''**

His eyebrow twitched in irritation when he saw dragon's lips twitch up slightly before a chuckle that turned into full out laughter rumbled from his throat **''Oh, now this is rich! A great High King of dragons is asking for _my_ help? What can my humble self do for you, my king?'' ** his voice dripped with sarcasm as he mockingly bowed his head before laughing again.

Acnologia scowled. **_'If it was anyone else...'_**

 **''Shut up!''** Acnologia snapped but sounding more embarrassed than angry **''I'm serious here''**

The red-scaled dragon stopped laughing at the face his once-friend made. He was serious. Frighteningly so.

 **''What is it? Speak fast, because if you came here to bother me because of some idiotic reason I will cut you down where you stand!''**

In any other situation, Acnologia would've made some snide remark but the lack of it spoke volumes to the red dragon.

 **''Ragnarok will start soon''**

* * *

The tall but not too large pillar pierced the clouds that covered the sun, revealing it once again to crowd's relief. Seconds later lacrimas lit up again circling around the pit before focusing on the three wizards.

 **''What on earth happened here?''** Chapati muttered as he looked at the Twin Dragons, looking much worse than they did the last time the crowd lied their eyes on them.

''Where's Laxus?'' Makarov asked confused as he looked at the slowly reducing pillar of chaos energy.

''I'm more interested what is father doing. This doesn't look like he's transforming into a dragon''

''No... he isn't'' Gray muttered knowing even before the lacrimas showed it what he will see.

''You never saw him do this?'' Lucy asked slightly surprised.

Arthur glanced at Annie and the two shook their heads. ''No''

''We saw his dragon form only once in the last five years'' Annie said surprising the rest even more.

Arthur shrugged ''It's not like he really needs to use them all the time''

* * *

The moment the pillar shot from Natsu's body, the sound of ripping flesh and breaking bones followed it making the two dragon slayers cringe in disgust.

Their faces quickly morphed into expressions of pure shocked and horror mirrored by everyone else in the stadium expect specific few.

Natsu grinned deviously, the canines longer by almost an inch glinting in the light that now shined down to the bottom of the pit.

 **''Shocked?''** the two layered voice made the two step back.

Natsu flexed the long wings that set comfortable weight on his back to get them rid of some stiffness, the long tail slithering across the ground like a snake as the dragon hunched forward on the balls of his feet.

Closing his eyes for a second, relishing in the feeling this form brought. Unrestricted. So free. So _alive_. The times in the last seven years he could feel the heart thumping in his chest was countable on one hand.

Sting clenched his hands again, glaring at the ground.

 _'Such power... But I don't care. I am stronger. I promised Lector the next time I see Souleater I will defeat him. I will prove to everyone that I am stronger than he is! Just watch me, Lector!'_

* * *

 **''Ragnarok?''**

Acnologia snorted in annoyance **''Yes! Would you stop repeating after me like a damn parrot?!''**

 **''No need to be rude''** the dragon muttered.

 **''I'm rude?''**

 **''Who's repeating now?''**

 **''I... Stop screwing around, idiot! This is serious!''**

The dragon sighed **''I know. What I don't understand is; what do you need me for? The kings and queens stopped following you?''**

Acnologia glared at the dragon **''No. You are simply the only one able to help me''**

 **''I'm not following you''** the confusion was clear in his voice.

 **''Humans will be involved''**

The dragon stared at him for a moment before realization dawned on his face. **''Ah, of course. Humans...''**

 **''Will you come with me?''**

 **''When do I have to decide?''** It was a question he already knew the answer for.

 **''Now''**

* * *

 **''Now... let's play''** Natsu extended his hand towards them, gesturing them to come at him.

Sting grounded his teeth before he spoke ''You know, that thing we mentioned... That we're third generation dragon slayers?''

Rogue looked at Sting who glanced at him. The silent understatement passed between the two as Sting continued not waiting for Natsu to answer.

''There is a certain perk to fusing a natural dragon slayer with lacrima that creates the second generation''

Natsu's ears twitched as the magic around the two start rising again.

 **''Oh my... Now this just might get interesting''**

The seconds passed as the two gathered magic around them.

* * *

''What is this?'' Jellal muttered as he looked at the two, their magic pressure still rising.

''It almost feels like that thing Laxus and Wendy did...'' Erza looked at Mira.

''No, it's not like the semi-perfect dragon force Natsu learned them. The power difference is too big'' Mira said with a frown.

''Wait... Are you saying...?'' the shocked redhead spoke.

''This is the real thing''

* * *

Natsu's eyes widened just a bit as the magic exploded around the two.

Sting smirked as white scales formed on his arms and the side of his face. The burned left side looked almost healed when the scales covered it but unfortunately for the dragon slayer, it was not the case.

 _'I will keep my promise Lector'_

Rogue's face stubbornly impassive, the scales spreading over his arms and framing his eyes as he closed his eyes for a second.

 _'This is for you... Frosch'_

The slight surprise quickly passed as Natsu's lips stretched into a small, barely visible smile.

 **''Amazing''** the word was said so quietly it wasn't heard even by the two dragon slayers several meters away.

 **''You keep surprising me''** Natsu spoke **''But I don't have to use even this form to defeat you''**

Sting scowled as he looked at Natsu. ''You keep mocking us. You will regret it. I will make you pay for even daring to mock Sabertooth''

A slight frown crossed Natsu's face before the devious smirk appeared again **''I would like to see you try''**

* * *

As the minutes ticked by the High King of dragons got more and more impatient. He opened his maw, ready to say something but the dragon finally answered.

 **''Fine''**

Acnologia actually let the relief show on his face as he released it in a sigh **''...Thank you''**

* * *

Sting sneered as he hissed to Rogue ''Let's do this!''

Rogue looked at him for only a second before nodding. The dragon prince was starting to get on his nerves as well.

''Unison raid...'' the two chanted together as they moved their hands behind them, the orbs of white light and black shadow forming in open palms, growing in size.

 **''Another combined attack?''** Natsu cocked his head to the side.

The orbs, larger than their casters by now merged and the two trusted their hands forward and released horizontal pillar that rivaled the combined roars of Laxus and Natsu. ''Holy Shadow Dragon's Flash Fang!''

The gray light surrounded the dragon in demon form and in seconds pierced the wall behind, shooting trough the ground and above Crocus.

''NATSU!'' Erza screamed as the attack swallowed him.

 **''Is this the end of Fairy tail's dragon slayer?''** Chapati whispered with wide eyes. **''Did Sabertooth took another dragon slayer from them?''**

 **''Don't be ridiculous!''** Yajima said much to the surprise of the crowd. **''This is not nearly over!''**

 **''Are we watching different fights?''** Rabian asked after a moment.

Makarov stayed silent as different exclaims of disbelief and shock echoed around him.

''He's not defeated'' Mavis stated quietly as she looked at the lacrima more in wonder than anything else.

Makarov nodded ''The two are powerful but they lost the moment Natsu entered the arena''

The attack died down and the aftermath was seen immediately. Sting and Rogue panted as they looked at the hole in the ten meters thick wall that their attack made. The dust covered the bottom of the pit once again.

''It's done'' Rogue said as he his eyes scanned the dust.

Sting smirked ''He never stood a chance''

 **''I would beg to disagree''**

The two stood frozen in the spot looking as the dust settled, the demon in front of the stood largely unharmed, the extended palm facing them the only thing that seemed to be damaged at all as the smoke rose from it.

From lacrimas, the spectators got a clear view of the destruction that seemed to avoid the demon as he was standing on the only spot not scared a foot deep.

''W... What are you?'' Rogue spoke beside him, bringing him out of his thoughts and the blonde looked at the creature in front of him.

 **''If I got a penny everytime someone asked me that''** Natsu muttered before he looked at Rogue, the face blank once again **''I'm the final form of a dragon slayer. I am a dragon''**

Twin dragon's looked at Natsu with wide eyes.

* * *

''Final form? I do not remember ever hearing about that'' Rufus spoke quietly.

''Because no one ever said it before'' Minerva said as she eyed the picture of the demon who lowered the extended hand down. _'I can't believe that he is hiding such strength... If what he said is true then Sabertooth might loose this year'_

Her eyes narrowed _'No.. that can't be true. If it was Sting and Rogue would've already achieved such power'_

''And even if he is a dragon it shouldn't make that big of a difference'' Minerva said finally, her voice more confident than she really felt.

* * *

Sting's eyes narrowed suddenly as he glared at the dragon in demon form.

''Bullshit!'' he yelled at him as he pointed a finger at him ''I don't believe you, you asshole! Even if you are a dragon, why would I care? I killed one before, who says I can't do it again? Unlike you!''

Natsu tensed suddenly as he stared at Sting, his eyes widening in shock but Sting didn't stop even when Rogue grabbed his elbow, begging him without words to stop.

* * *

''What... did he just say?'' Mira stared at Sting with wide eyes, horrified.

Erza shook her head in disbelief ''He couldn't be talking about...''

''His fight with Acnologia? I believe he is'' Jellal whispered, his eyes fixed on Natsu's face.

* * *

''Does that boy has a death wish?!'' Makarov hissed.

''That... that is not a fight you should bring up when talking to him. Not in that way'' Arthur said, disgusted.

''Not in any way'' Annie said trough clenched teeth. ''That guy is awful!''

* * *

''Do you know why I hate you and your petty guild so much?'' Sting growled ''I hate you because you're such a prick with a stick so far up his ass it's a surprise it's not poking out of your mouth!''

Natsu's eyes widened even more at the words, the echoing laughter of the Voice almost deafening.

''You feel too high above us to call yourself a dragon slayer so you call yourself a dragon! Well then, Mr. Dragon, you just make a bigger fool of yourself because you lost to your father. I killed mine!''

The burning anger that was there ever since the fight between Wendy and Minerva turned into a white-hot inferno that burned its way trough his body as Natsu's jaw closed with a snap.

''Dragon's are supposed to be protectors, right? You failed. Miserably''

Sting stopped himself, biting his tongue as Natsu's eyes turned red completely, glowing with power before for the magic exploded out of the dragon prince to such intensity it brought the dragon slayers on their knees.

 _'I went too far'_ Sting looked at Rogue who's eyes were locked on him, filled with anger.

''That was _the_ stupidest thing you ever did'' Rogue muttered as he gasped for breath and cringed as he heard bones breaking one after another, the sound coming from the dragon in front of them.

* * *

Makarov's eyes widened in alarm as he turned to Chapati who was watching the growing from of Natsu from the box.

''STOP THE FIGHT!''

Seeing no one heard him, the small man jumped off of the railing and moved toward the doors that lead out of the box running toward commentators.

''STOP THE FIGHT! THOSE BOYS ARE GOING TO DIE!''

* * *

The stadium watched in absolute terror as a large black paw came crashing into the ground next to the dragon slayers who jumped back as the magical pressure concentrated in the body and stopped pushing them down, the pillar disappearing with it.

Sting shook under the red eyes that looked down at him with such hatred it felt like he would get lit on fire any second.

The dragon moved around the suddenly too small pit as he crashed into the walls before growing tired of it and spreading his wings and rising into the air.

 **''You call yourself a true dragon slayer''** his voice wasn't double-layered as it was in his demon form but it still sounded greatly distorted from the one his guildmates were used to.

 **''I will rip you to shreds until there is nothing left of you. I will tear your very soul apart!''**

Natsu cocked his head back as the back of his throat started glowing in black and red energy.

* * *

''If he fires that here...'' Mavis spoke as she jumped to her feet.

''He's going to destroy half of the Crocus!'' Bisca said as she looked at the dragon form for the first time.

Mavis looked around surprised the crowd around them didn't run away in fear already. The fools. They had no idea in how large danger they were. They thought this was a show!

''I can't believe this...'' Arthur said as he stared at his father in pure awe, the look mirrored by Annie who looked at her brother and nodded before turning back toward her father as her green eyes shined with awe and astonishment.

They weren't afraid. Why would they be? Father would never hurt them.

* * *

Chapati stared at the dragon gathering magic in shock that grew even more when Fairy Tail master rushed in the room, pushing past the guards and taking the microphone from Yajima's hands.

 **''Natsu! Stop this lunacy this instant!''** Oh gods, how he hoped Natsu wouldn't turn his mouth their way in his anger.

The dragon prince paused for a second as the energy in his mouth dimmed for a brief moment before he started charging it again.

''Sting... Say something!'' Rogue hissed at him. There was no way they would stop that attack.

''What?!'' Sting yelled back at him ''Don't you think I said enough?!''

''You said too much! FIX THIS!'' Rogue yelled at him leaving Sting in shock as he stared at his partner. It was weird, hearing the usually quiet shadow user scream with such panic in his voice.

''NATSU!'' Sting yelled after a moment ''WAIT!''

The dragon closed his mouth. **_'Wait?... Okay, let's humor him'_** He flapped his wings again as he rose in the air higher and circled around the stadium, his piercing red eyes fixed on two dragon slayers standing beneath him.

 **''Why should I wait?''** Natsu sneered as he moved downwards landing on commentators box much to Chapati's dismay.

Turning off the microphone Chapati turned to Makarov who was shaking like leaf. The wig-wearing man was left wondering for a moment if it was fear from the dragon above or relief that the dragon didn't fire that roar.

''Should we be worried?'' Chapati asked as he looked at Makarov. The small man took a deep breath as the roof above their heads squeaked under the weight. ''I... am not sure. Usually, I would say no but now... they said things not even we dare to tamper with'' Makarov whispered as he shook his head ''How long before the time is out?''

It was Yajima who answered ''Five minutes''

Down in the pit, Sting shook his head ''If you fire that roar you won't kill just us! You will kill everyone else on this stadium!''

Natsu scoffed **''Do you really thing I have such little control over my power?''**

Rogue blinked before he looked at the dragon who slowly started climbing over the wall down toward them.

Makarov and the rest of the commentators in the box got a clear view of Natsu's underbelly as he moved over the glass that cracked as the dragon slowly and with surprising grace moved down.

Like a snake, he circled around the two dragon slayers.

''If you plan to kill us we will not go down without a fight!'' Sting yelled as he followed the dragon circling around them.

 **''I wouldn't expect anything less''** The Acnologia-lookalike said as he lashed out with his tail, so fast it caught to two dragon slayers completely of the guard as it flung the down right trough the hole their attack created a few moments ago.

With a scream of surprise Sting and Rogue found themselves flying toward the ground. It was an even bigger shock when Natsu shot out from the hole and spread his wings catching the two with his front legs before twisting in the air and flying upwards above the stadium.

 **''We have little less than two minutes to finish this''** Natsu said as he warped his taloned fingers around Rogue who gasped in pain as the dragon squeezed him.

Sting, held in the other hand opened his mouth, the light gathering as he fired the roar with a scream of anger right at dragon's head.

Natsu moved his head to the side as the roar passed him. **''Do you surrender? If not your partner will die. You failed to protect him. How would that feel? Do you have an idea?''**

Sting gulped as he looked at Rogue who let out a scream as Natsu pressed harder. ''Stop it you, you monster!''

 **''Wrong answer''** Natsu said as he narrowed his eyes, the back of his throat gaining well-known glow as the dragon tilted his head toward the shadow user.

''NO! Please! I-I surrender! I give up! Stop it! Stop, I'm begging you!'' Sting screamed in panic as blood erupted from Rogue's mouth.

Chapati hearing this trough the lacrima that displayed the whole conversation quickly took a hold of the microphone **''And it's done! The battle is finished! Fairy tail's Natsu Souleater is the winner!''**

Makarov released a sigh of relief as the dragon started descending to the ground, landing in the pit once again.

The dragon prince released his hold on the white dragon slayer first and Sting stumbled to the ground before falling on the rocks, unable to stand straight.

Rogue's unconscious form was released a moment later when the dragon landed and the second he did that Sting scrambled to his partner and gently shook his shoulders. The tears welling in his eyes _'I lost! I broke my promise! I'm pathetic'_

 **''The only** br **ok** en bo **nes** i **n h** is b **od** y are few ribs'' The mismatched voice of Natsu came from behind him and the blonde turned his head so quickly it gave a crack.

The dragon was gone and Sting wondered for a brief moment how he missed the transformation as the pinkhead walked to them.

''I made sure to not break anything important, just pressed the right spots'' Natsu continued.

''Why didn't you kill me?'' Sting asked after a moment ''You said you would''

 ** _'You still could'_** the Voice supplied **_'It wouldn't be hard now, just turn their neck... Or maybe something more dramatic like rip their hearts out. That would make a nice show'_**

 _'Shut up. I swear to whatever God is there I will wring your neck and not theirs'_

''I did'' Natsu allowed ''I'm still thinking about the possibility''

Sting tensed as he moved in front of Rogue. ''Don't worry. As I said, just thinking. It was a much better lesson to show you that you should not bring some things up to an opponent who is stronger than you''

The white dragon slayer looked at his partner and gripped the edges of his ripped pants. ''You weren't mocking us, were you? You were trying to teach us... Why?''

Natsu smirked ''It took you long enough. Our kind should stick together. There are not many of us left''

Sting blinked. That was not something he expected. ''You mean dragons or dragon slayers. You are a dragon but you were a dragon slayer once''

''Dragons? No, there are plenty of them left. I mean dragon slayers''

The dragon looked up at the circular edge of the pit, grateful the conversation from down here didn't carry outside anymore when the lacrimas turned off once the battle was finished.

''Plenty?'' Sting asked as he looked at Natsu wide-eyed. ''You know where they are?!''

''At the moment? Not precisely''

The silence lingered for a moment.

''I heard your guild kicked out that Yukino girl a few days ago'' Natsu said as he looked at the two ''Will they kick you out for losing?''

Sting shook his head ''I don't know. I doubt it though.. We are one of their best fighters... Though it probably doesn't seem as much to you''

''It does. You two would probably be S-class mages in Fairy tail with that dragon force. Remarkable that you are able to enter it on your own free will by the way''

''Thank you?''

''If you don't have a guild to come, find Magnolia. I'll beat some sense into you and that arrogance out if you try to be an insufferable brat again''

* * *

 **''It's almost noon''** Himmel said as he entered the full meeting hall and flown over the table, landing on the left side of Acnologia's seat that was still empty.

The twenty or so kings and queens around the room nodded, knowing that already.

The water dragon queen voiced her concerns **''Will High King even show up? He usually isn't late''** The light blue scales on the dragon glinted in the light coming from the windows as she looked at Himmel. The dragon queen had the head shaped similar to cobra, and two horns protruded from her forehead and circled back, looking a lot like ice spikes. The folded wings on her back were made of four ice-looking bones each with thin water-like substance stretching between. Her body long and elegant.

 **''The sun is not above us. He is not late yet''** Ganseki's father, the huge stone dragon king spoke. The dragon king looked similar to his son in many ways but was even bigger than he was. The gruff looking head had a horn on the nose along with fangs protruding from lower lips.

 **''Adalstienn has a point there, Kindra''** Emerald said happily as she moved with grace fitting a queen, her unusually small body for a dragon but perfectly usual for her race let her move to her seat without even unfolding her wings.

The water queen sighed as she pursed her lips, her dark blue, almost black eyes moving across the room.

The atmosphere was tense, thanks to the sudden meeting called only a few weeks after the usual yearly meeting. **''Do you have any idea what this is about, Sephtis?''** Kindra asked the shadow dragon king next to her.

The black dragon looked at her with his green eyes, turning his lizard-like head that lacked any other distinctive feature such as horns or ears. The shadow dragon king was slightly taller than her but had similar lean built, obviously favoring speed over strength. The dragon fixed his black, bat-like wings, the sign of impatience that seemed to be becoming quite popular in the room.

 **''No. I would like to have, though''** Sephtis said as he looked at the white sky dragon king who moved in his seat nervously.

Before another question could be asked the doors of the hall opened and the hall fell into shocked silence as the two dragons entered.

Acnologia flew to his seat quietly, landing with grace as the red-scaled dragon moved behind him, landing to his right.

Emerald was the first to say something as her quiet whisper broke the silence **''Igneel?''**

 **End of chapter 61.**

 _A cliffhanger. It's been a while since I had one of these. Many new characters have introduced this chapter and don't worry, they will all have their role in the story onward. I planned on introducing the council and to show the way it looked and worked quite sooner actually but I'm glad I waited now. Though I hope it doesn't feel rushed._

 _The fourth day is finished and the final day of the games will be in the next chapter along with where Laxus ended up. The silent implication that Sting and Rogue might join Fairy tail will probably be left at just that, implication as they will stay in Sabertooth (unless you choose otherwise since I will leave the decision to you but for now they stay where they are)_

 _This is a special - the chapter is almost over 10 000 words long- the longest of the story so far._

 _I hope no one is disappointed in the fight between Fairy Tail and Sabertooth. I had this chapter written almost two weeks ago but my computer froze and I had to restart it, losing everything I wrote. Really frustrating afternoon, if I may add. My personal opinion is that I actually wrote it better the first time but there's nothing I could do to return it._

 _I think this is one of the longest author notes I wrote since starting this story so I'll cut it here. Please review and thank for reading :)._

 _P.s_

 _The Double-Ket Set by  Wolves silver wind_

 _(Summary:_ _Fairy Tail is once again the strongest guild in all Fiore, but it doesn't feel right since Natsu isn't there, and hasn't been for the past year. It just isn't right. Team Natsu, excluding Natsu, decides to go on a mission and Lucy obtains an odd pink key. Discovering the existence of an entirely new set to her: The Double-Key set._ _)_


	62. Chapter 62- Ghosts of our past

**Chapter 62:**

 **''Igneel?''** Emerald whispered.

 **''I see you found him''** Himmel whispered, his mouth hanging slightly in shock.

 **''You knew where Acnologia went?!''** Kindra yelled, the hood that matched her cobra-like head spreading around her neck as her snake-like tongue poked from her lips in anger.

 **''King Acnologia''** Acnologia said but was unpleasantly surprised when his comment stayed unnoticed, Sephtis looked at Himmel as angrily as Kindra did, but the cold-headed dragon king hiding it a lot better.

 **''We should've known what this meeting was about!''** The shadow dragon kind hissed trough clenched teeth.

Adalstienn nodded, his massive head moving toward Igneel and Acnologia who watched the raging queens and kings somewhat surprised by the mess.

 **''A return of a king should've been discussed with the rest of us!''** the iron dragon king, Demir yelled angrily rising to its full height that was barely any bigger than Himmel's.

 **''SILENCE!''**

Acnologia's voice was enough on its own to silence the hall but the spike in his magic was a certain way to keep it that way.

 **''But he-''** Kindra looked at Acnologia, her mouth slightly open as she pointed with her tail at Himmel who by now looked close to jumping out of the window.

 **''He stayed silent on the matter as I requested him to stay! Until now even he didn't know that I will bring Igneel to the island!''**

 **''You didn't know you'll bring Igneel to the island until seven hours ago''** Igneel let out a snicker ignoring the twitch in Acnologia's eye as the dragon king looked at the fire dragon. There was no reason for the fire dragon king to be nervous around the black dragon next to him. Why would he be? It was never even truly decided who of the two was stronger.

 **''That's not the point''** Acnologia hissed as he looked at the gathered kings and queens.

 **''And the return of fire dragon king Igneel is not why we have gathered today''**

 **''It's not?''** Emerald sounded surprised and with a reason. What could've been more important?

 **''No''** Acnologia said before he released a heavy sigh. If Igneel's return wasn't the most important thing on this meeting then what on earth was?

 **''Himmel, if you will?''**

The snowy-white dragon looked at the dragon of apocalypse clearly scandalized. **_'Great. Put my head on the block!'_**

* * *

''I'm going to kill him'' Laxus muttered before he groaned, trying to sit up in the cart, careful not to pull any more breaks or any other polls that will send him on another hellish ride.

The lightning user, slightly green in face managed to pull himself in sitting position and looked around, trying to recognize the place he ended up in.

It was... a cave?

''Where on earth am I anyway? Is this underneath the arena?'' Laxus asked himself as he climbed out of the cart and looked to at the railways he drove on a few moments ago, his face turning green again just at the memory.

''I'll have to find another way out'' Laxus sighed as he looked in front of himself, the long corridor leading deeper into the cave.

''Since I'm here, might as well check it out''

Pushing his hands into the pockets of his pants, the dragon slayer moved trough the narrow corridors of the cave, thanking once again his enhanced senses that allowed him to see in the almost absolute darkness that surrounded him.

The dust fell from the ceiling as the ground shook for a second and Laxus glanced up. ''I guess the battle is getting quite intense up there. Too bad I'm not there to finish it... And I have Souleater to thank for that, idiot dragon''

Laxus ran a hand trough his hair, trying to get rid of the dust, and sighed looking over his shoulder for a second as he rounded the corner. ''I guess I could walk on the railings to get out if there's no other way''

The lightning mage turned back to look in front of himself and stopped dead in his tracks, almost falling over the edge of the small cliff. The lightning mage looked at the meter long fall and sighed before chuckling over the stupidity of his situation.

He looked up to inspect the cavern he almost fell in and took a step back in shock.

''Holy Mavis...!''

* * *

Mavis sneezed before rubbing her nose. _'Someone must be talking about me'_

''You alright, First?'' Makarov asked from his spot next to her, the mug of beer in his hand as the two looked over celebrating Fairy Tail mages in the Honneybone inn. The night has fallen barely an hour ago and the Fourth day was finally finished.

''Yea'' the small blonde woman said with smile ''Someone's probably talking about me''

Makarov raised an eyebrow but stayed quiet. His thoughts returning to his previous dilemma. _'How will I pay for all this?'_

The old master cringed as Gray jumped on the board placed on two barrels and yelled at the top of his lungs ''Barrel surfing!''

Needless to say, when the ice mage crashed into the wall he broke more that just one barrel.

''Today, despite everything, turned out to be pretty good'' Lucy said with a smile.

Levy nodded ''We're finally in the lead''

''Only by a point'' Gray pointed out as he plopped down next to the two girls, missing his shirt and pants but neither of the girls even saw the point of saying that out loud.

''A point is a point'' Mira said with a smile as Erza drove behind her on the barrels and crashed into the wall.

''Indeed it is'' Ultear said as she took a seat between Gray and Levi.

''It was quite a day, you have to admit'' Jellal said as he came with a glass filled with vodka in one hand. ''I seriously thought Natsu would blast us all with that roar'' Gray said with a laugh.

''Yea. We all did I believe'' Jellal laughed as well before looking around ''Where is he anyway?''

''I think he went to see how Wendy's doing'' Happy commented as he and Lisanna moved to the table.

''Carla's with him?'' Mira asked, slightly surprised Happy's not there if Carla was.

Happy nodded with a pout ''Yea... She said she wanted to be alone with Wendy for a bit. That was before Natsu went there though, so I guess her alone time was kinda interrupted''

''Speaking of Natsu and the fight...'' Erza said as she walked to them, straightening her skirt. ''Did anyone see Laxus?''

''Ah, that's right... We never found out where he disappeared off to'' Mira commented.

* * *

Himmel stopped talking, finishing the story of what was bound to happen in only a few days time.

 **''Why were we not informed of this before?''** Adalstienn asked after a moment of silence.

 **''You just heard what Himmel said''** Emerald said, the small dragon glaring at the stone dragon king twice her size. **''He didn't know that until yesterday''**

 **''Correction''** Kindra hissed **''He knew that for four days, he arrived here yesterday and said what he knew to king then''**

 **''Kindra, stay quiet''** Acnologia hissed at the water dragon queen who bowed her head slightly, angry at being talked down to like a damn hatchling but unable to voice it. Not daring to do so. No point in angering the already angry king.

 **''We don't have much time, true''** Acnologia said **''And Ragnarok is taking place in the human city, city humans call Crocus''**

 **''What are we going to do?''** Adalstienn asked after a moment. There weren't many dragons who remembered the last Ragnarok. In the whole council only five kings in the council were old enough to remember that, six now that Igneel returned. He might be one of those six but that didn't mean he had any better idea of what to do than the others did.

Acnologia sighed heavily **''You? If everything goes how I planned, nothing''**

The hall erupted in an uproar once again as everyone voice their opinion on the idea, obviously not liking it in the least.

 **''I forgot how loud these meetings are''** Igneel muttered to Acnologia who nodded in dismay, annoyed by the noise.

 **''AS I WAS SAYING!''** the dragons in the room quieted down again but the silence didn't return **''The new Ragnarok should take place in Crocus. A place filled with humans''**

 **''So?''** Sephtis asked with a snort **''With all due respect, king Acnologia, but you don't struck me as human-loving type''**

 **''Because I'm not''** Acnologia said shortly **''But in that town is a dragon I do not wish to see dead''**

 **''Your son?''** Adalstienn questioned with raised eyebrow. Acnologia nodded after a second, watching the gathered dragons carefully, daring them to say something.

 **''Do not think I am doing this just because Dragon Prince is there''** Acnologia said **''I would go to Crocus if it was any other dragon. Humans thinned our numbers to mere 5% of what we used to be. There is barely enough dragons to fill this island and 400 years ago we filled the lands and seas bellow us''**

The dragons nodded sadly, knowing their numbers all too well.

 **''Then what is your plan?''** Adalstienn continued in his deep voice **''As far as I know Ragnarok consists of dragons fighting dragons and not just dragons fighting humans''**

Acnologia knew his plan but he did not know where the opposing dragons would come from.

 **''The spirits did not know that either. They just said that great darkness will fall on the human city''** Himmel answered instead **'' _'Dragon king festival will raze the ground once more'_ was what the spirit of the dragon said''**

 **''Dragon king festival? That's the name for Ragnarok I haven't heard in a while''** Kindra muttered.

 **''People on Ishgar refer to it as such if I'm not mistaken''** Emerald said, the earth dragon queen was younger than the water dragon beside her, never seeing Ragnarok taking place with her own eyes like Kindra had.

 **''Yes''** Igneel nodded to Emerald **''That is correct. I wouldn't be surprised if they were not even aware Ragnarok and Dragon king festival were one and the same''**

 **''And the plan?''** Sephtis questioned as he looked at Acnologia, the shadow dragon focusing on the coming days, on the event he never witnessed yet knew full well what they were.

 **''Fire dragon king Igneel and I will go to Crocus and see how much humans are aware of the danger that looms over them''**

Igneel nodded, confirming Acnologia's words **''We will contact Dragon Prince as well while we're among humans''**

 **''Dragon Prince is in Crocus? I thought he resided in the town called Magnolia''** one of the dragons questioned.

 **''Yes, he does''** Igneel allowed **''But his magic signature is in Crocus. Some kind of wizard gathering is happening in the main city''**

 **''Which means, even more tourists are in the city''** Adalstienn realized grimly.

Igneel nodded, unlike most dragons around him, the old red-scaled dragon was a human-lover, finding them fascinating more than threatening. **''And more people to die in the crossfire''**

 **''Why only Igneel and you, king?''** Kindra asked with raised scaly eyebrow.

 **''That's a bit too obvious, Kindra. Seriously, who thought you manners?''** Demir said with a smirk.

Kindra bristled **''I wasn't talking to you, Demir''**

 **''Igneel and I are going because we are the only ones capable of blending in with humans to the point we won't be recognized as anything but human''**

* * *

Natsu sighed as he closed the doors behind himself after entering the infirmary. _'I spent almost as much time in this room as in my hotel room'_

The dragon didn't bother turning on the lights in the room, having almost near-perfect night vision and there was more than enough light coming from the moon trough the window.

The dragon turned his eye to the figure lying on the bed closest to the window and the red eyes immediately caught the white exceed that was lying on the pillow near the bluehead. With a short moment of concentration, Natsu's hearing adjusted to the sounds fainter than what the human ear could hear and the sound of two heartbeats flowed to his ears. _'Both asleep?'_ He mused as he moved toward the bed without making a sound.

He pulled the chair from one corner of the room next to the bed and sat on it, resting his forehead on his interlocked fingers.

The dragon looked at his 'sister' but didn't move his head. There were still times he would look at her – look at _them_ – and think he was imagining things. They have considered _dead_ only a few months ago. And now... they are back just like that like they never left.

Natsu sighed. He failed them. He knew that much. He failed Wendy. She was always there for him but when was the last time he was there for her? His eyes hardened in resolve. Yes. The moment GMG were over the two of them are going to take a mission. Just the two of them. Like old times.

A small smile played on his lips at the thought, the dragon leaning back in the uncomfortable wooden chair, his eyes slowly closing.

Yes. He could sleep. He maybe failed them but they were here. As the dragon drifted off to sleep the sound of footsteps echoing on the marble tiles reached his ears. The sound no one else could here.

* * *

The party in Honneybone inn was interrupted by a rather loud sound as the doors opened and crashed into the wall.

The Fairy Tail mages quieted down to see who was at their doors and were surprised to see Laxus, panting as he leaned against the door frame.

''Laxus?'' Makarov asked as he hopped down from the bar. ''Where have you been?''

Laxus shook his head ''No time to talk. Where's Souleater?''

Makarov's frown deepened as a sense of dread traveled down his spine. What could be so urgent?

''He's in the infirmary with Wendy'' Mira said as she stepped forward. ''What's this about?''

Laxus nodded as he disappeared in the form of lightning, reappearing next to Gajeel and grabbed his elbow. The iron dragon slayer yelped in surprise as Laxus moved them out almost as quickly as he came.

Panther Lily glanced at Happy and the two spread their wings flying out.

''...Should we follow them, master?'' Lucy asked after a second.

Makarov blinked in surprise as he turned to Lucy ''Uh.. I guess not... Laxus knows what he's doing. If he needed us he would've asked us to come... I guess''

''I'll go make sure everything's alright'' Jellal volunteered as he disappeared using the meteor.

* * *

 **''With that said, I declare this meeting finished''** Acnologia finally said and the dragons moved out of the room, the conversation about the meeting almost instantly reaching the great hall beyond the double doors of the meeting room.

It didn't take long before only six dragons were left. Acnologia looked at the remaining dragons with a blank face, silently wondering why they stayed behind even though he had a pretty good idea.

 **''My king''** Adalstienn began as he looked at Acnologia who turned his eyes toward the huge stone dragon.

 **''Are you sure it's smart that only the two of you go? I don't want to question your decisions-''**

 **''Yet you are doing just that''** Acnologia said shortly, raising his head to make himself look taller, spreading his wings slightly, obviously agitated by rudeness displayed on the other dragon's part.

Adalstienn nodded as he bowed his head **''I am aware of that and I deeply apologize for it but if Ragnarok is bound to happen so soon what can two dragons do to stop hundreds?''**

 **''Three''** Igneel corrected and when all eyes turned towards him he explained **''Natsu is a dragon if I'm not mistaken''**

Acnologia nodded as he turned back to Adalstienn **''And you forget who are the two dragons you are talking about''**

 **''And I never said there would be hundreds of enemy's forces''** Himmel added from behind the stone dragon king who snorted.

 **''You haven't but do you even know who the enemy forces are?''**

Himmel stayed quiet as Adelstienn turned back toward the two dragons. **''As I thought''**

 **''We might not know where the enemy is but there won't be hundreds of dragons we would have to fight''** Acnologia said.

 **''What makes you so sure in that?''** Demir asked skeptically. The silver scales glinted in the light as hundreds of needle-like scales rose on his back and neck, giving the iron dragon king slightly hedgehog-like look.

 **''If there was a group of dragons as large as that do you truly believe we wouldn't notice them until now?''** Acnologia answered with a question of his own.

Kindra decided to voice her opinion **''So you are guessing their numbers on pure speculations?''**

 **''Is there any other way?''** Himmel countered. Kindra rolled her eyes **''No. Still, you can't just waltz in the place filled with humans and expect everything will go according to plan''**

Adelstienn shrugged **''The humans today are weak. There are only a few capable of even hurting us. And besides, they won't attack because, despite everything, they are not looking for another war with dragons. All in all, they are rather peaceful race from what I managed to deduce''**

Igneel nodded in agreement along with Himmel while the other three merely rolled their eyes. Humans have always been a bit of a sore subject in the council which was almost equally divided between human lovers and haters.

 **''Speculation or clear observation aside, their numbers are probably not larger than a dozen''** Acnologia said. **''Anything larger than that would be noticed quite quickly, from humans or us''**

* * *

''Why won't you tell us what you found? What could be so important-'' Wendy questioned as she glanced over her shoulder at the dragon prince who was still glaring daggers at the back of lightning user's head ''-that you woke up Natsu?'' she finished in a whisper.

Laxus didn't bother turning to look back, feeling Natsu's glare without much difficulty.

''It's a dragon slayer thing. Something I'm sure you all will want to see''

Gajeel scoffed, the iron dragon slayer walking few steps behind the blonde and bluehead, as he pointed with his thumb at the blue-haired man behind him that walked beside the dragon prince. ''If it's a dragon slayer thing what is he doing here?''

Jellal shrugged ''Since I was in infirmary I thought why not? And besides, would you really deal with grumpy dragon beside me on your own?''

''I'm not grumpy'' Natsu muttered as he crossed his arms over his chest ''Never heard of 'let the sleeping dragons lie'?''

''I thought it was 'dogs' not 'dragons'?'' Wendy asked, genuinely curious.

''That's beside the point''

''He's just grumpy'' Happy said keeping a blank face.

''If you want I can always punch a hole trough the wall with you''

''Wendy!'' Happy cried in mock terror that was true to be told not as much as acting as a real fear. ''Natsu's mean!''

''He's always mean'' Wendy said with a smirk as she patted the blue exceed ignoring betrayed look Natsu sent her way. She smiled inwardly as she looked at the dragon behind her again, taking Carla in her arms as Happy settled on her head. She noticed ever since they came back from Tenrou that Natsu was more open. 'More' being a strong word since only people that knew him well before and now would know the difference. A difference that was there nonetheless. Wendy liked to think that the small circle of people that saw that was expanding. The dragon slayers seemed to be more at ease around her brother since training trip.

''As much as I like good insults I am curious'' Natsu spoke drily ''I do hope that whatever you're going to show us is worth all this wasted time''

Laxus rolled his eyes as he pushed his hands deep into pants pockets ''Believe me, it is''

It was only a few more steps trough the dark corridors before the group of eight came to a halt, the small, meter high cliff ending the path and opening the narrow hallway into the huge cavern.

''We're here'' Laxus said in a whisper as he jumped down, allowing the rest to see the cavern.

Wendy stared at the floor, pure horror on her face before she jumped down, falling to her knees as she hit the sand bellow.

''This... this is a...'' Gajeel gulped as he jumped next to Wendy.

Natsu's red eyes widened at the sight before narrowing, a growl emitting from the back of his throat.

Jellal and exceeds stayed quiet, unsure what to say so decided not to say anything.

''Dragon's graveyard'' Natsu said as he jumped and walked past the two shocked dragon slayers.

''You don't think that... our parents are here?'' Wendy asked as she glanced at Gajeel, the group slowly following the dragon that walked silently around the skeletons.

''No, they're not... The skeletons are too old'' Gajeel said almost reluctantly as if trying to convince himself more than Wendy or anyone else.

''You're right about that one'' Natsu agreed as he knelt down next to one of the skeletons.

''Do you know anything about this?'' Jellal asked as he walked next to the Dragon Prince.

Natsu raised to his full height and glanced at Jellal ''No... Acnologia never mentioned anything of this sort''

Wendy's eyes were drawn away from the skeletons that surrounded her to the dragon beside her. _'Is this the reason Acnologia came in Carla's vision? Will he call him here after finding this? No... Natsu wouldn't do that. Not after what Acnologia did to us on Tenrou'_

Carla looked up at Wendy, her thoughts moving along the same lines as Wendy's.

''So many... All these bones are dragon bones?'' Lily asked as he glanced up at Gajeel who nodded.

''What happened here?'' Jellal asked looking around in morbid awe. This, as sad as it was, was fascinating.

Wendy's eyes widened slightly as she looked at Natsu ''Milky Way!''

Natsu's eyes widened ''Of course!''

''What? What are you talking about?'' The blue-haired wizard asked as he looked at the two.

Laxus scratched his chin ''That technique Natsu showed you on our training trip? It can be applied to something like this?''

''Can you explain what you're talking about?'' Carla asked looking between dragon slayers as Wendy stepped forward, speaking ''Listen to the voices of dragons, connected to the river in the sky. I thought it was an attack type of magic... but maybe it's this''

Her eyes turned to Natsu as she gave him an irritated look ''You could've been a bit more specific when explaining this''

Natsu's lips twitched up in a cracked smirk ''Now, where's the fun in that?''

The small group stayed quiet before Gajeel chuckled ''Natsu and fun... Never thought I'd see those two connected''

''I still don't'' Laxus replied dryly.

The dragon prince shot the lightning mage the _look_ ''Care to repeat that?''

Laxus looked away muttering ''Not if I don't have to''

''...So... Milky Way?'' Jellal asked shaking his head in amusement.

''Right'' Wendy nodded seriously.

''I'm still not clear on this'' Happy said shaking his head. Carla rolled her eyes ''You're never clear on anything''

Happy pouted ignoring the bark of laughter that escaped Lily next to him.

Wendy smiled at the cats before explaining further ''Milky Way might be a magic used to listen to the voices of the dragons who became souls''

She watched as the rest processed the information, Natsu nodding beside her knowingly, seeming satisfied she realized the true purpose.

''So if you manage to call the spirit we'll be able to know what happened'' Laxus concluded.

''And maybe something about Metalicana and Grandeeney'' Gajeel offered at which Wendy smiled and nodded. ''That would be nice''

* * *

''You lost'' master Jiemma stated as he gazed at the two dragon slayers kneeling before him.

Sting glanced at Rogue who had a wince fixed on his face, the pain still radiating from his crushed ribs evident even though the doctors wrapped them up nearly four hours ago.

''And that is unforgivable'' Jiemma glared at the two.

''I have no words to express how deeply sorry we are, sir'' Rogue said, barely managing to push the gasp out of his voice.

''He was far stronger than we thought he would be'' Sting said trough gritted teeth ''He was toying with us''

Jiemma's eyes narrowed dangerously ''And you toyed with Sabertooth's honor''

''We are-'' Sting quickly tried but never finished as Jiemma yelled ''Sorry?! 'Sorry' won't do any good now, boy! You are a disgrace! Failures!''

The angry master took a handful of Sting's shirt as he continued ''You call yourself a mage? A dragon slayer? I call you unworthy trash!''

With that, the tall master of Sabertooth spat in his face and slammed him into the floor.

Rogue looked at his partner, fury evident in his eyes even as his face remained neutral. The shadow user looked up at his master, ready to say something but before he could even open his mouth a foot connected with his stomach, just below the cracked ribs.

''Rogue'' Frosch whispered as she watched her friend curl on the ground, blood pooling out of his mouth.

''You have no right to speak, trash. You are even worse than your partner''

Sting jumped to his feet and moved to stand next to Rogue, helping him sit up.

''And what will you do now?'' Sting spat out suddenly, surprising the surrounding spectators.

''This will be good'' Orge chuckled on the sides getting an agreeing nod from Rufus who stood next to him.

Jiemma glowered at the blonde who continued, caught in the moment, his eyes blazing with fury ''Will you kick us out? Make us take off our clothes like Yukino had to?''

''I am starting to seriously consider it''

''Great! Why not?'' Sting growled and was pleasantly surprised when Rogue climbed up to his feet and spoke as well ''Kick us out, we dare you. Sabertooth was _nothing_ before we came along!''

The master growled as he glared at the raven-haired teenager.

Sting nodded ''If we couldn't beat the Dragon Prince what hope do you have? Souleater has more sense than you do! He sees our worth!''

Jiemma's dark eyes didn't leave the two as the pressure in the room started rising.

''What are you saying, boy?'' the tall man growled dangerously.

''You think we would be lost without Sabertooth?'' Rogue spat the name ''Sabertooth is not the only guild in Fiore''

''Take off your clothes. You will feel the shame you brought on Sabertooth''

''Gladly'' Sting said trough gritted teeth as he took off his coat and threw it at Jiemma's feet.

''M-master... Surely we can work this out'' the small red-furred exceed spoke up as he walked to the towering man.

Jiemma eyed the cat with little more interest than the bug on the road ''What are you?''

''Lector'' Sting said in a warning tone, the idea of his little buddy so close to that idiot of a master, not a comforting one.

''Me...?'' Lector choked out ''I'm... I'm an Exceed... A member'' with that the little cat-like creature lifted his vest, showing a Sabertooth insignia on his back.

''Why is this _animal_ bearing the sacred Sabertooth insignia?'' Jiemma glared at the gathered Sabertooth mages. When no one answered Jiemma's hand started glowing. ''If no one plans of getting rid of this pest I'll do so myself!''

There was an audible _'squash'_ and Jiemma looked down at his stomach, the purplish light around his hand disappearing. There was a hand pushed trough his stomach, up to its elbow, the owner of the hand, the blond dragon slayer glared as he jerked his hand out, spraying the tiles in blood.

Master of Sabertooth looked in disbelief at the gaping hole in his abdomen, sinking to his knees before his face met the cold floor.

''You made your last mistake, Jiemma'' Sting spat as he whipped his bloody hand in his jacket after picking it up from the floor where he threw it moments earlier ''You wanted to hurt Lector''

Sting turned to the stunned Sabertooth mages ''You have seen what I just did. Now I ask you; Will you stand behind me as your new master? Or will you turn away and run like cowards I know you are?''

The silence was only seconds long as one of the members started chanting ''Master Sting! Master Sting!'' the rest soon joining.

A grimace passed over Minerva's lips as she watched the scene before her. She couldn't care less her father was dead. But Sting? A master? Now that's something she would hardly expect.

* * *

''That should do it!'' Wendy said with a satisfied smile, looking at her work on the ground. The runes drawn in the sand with the stick circled around her for good meter in every direction and the complicated symbols took her quite some time to remember.

The blue-haired girl glanced at Natsu who nodded approvingly ''Good job, Wendy''

Her smile widened for a second as she looked in front of herself, the smile quickly replaced by a serious look as her eyebrow knitted together in concentration.

''Everyone, please stand back'' Wendy said as she knelt in the center of the drawn circle, the rest quietly moving few steps back.

''I call to thee, oh wandering souls of dragons,'' Wendy raised her hands in the air ''Accept my call to thee, MILKY WAY!''

The bright pillar of magic shot from the glowing circle, exploding on the stony ceiling.

''Wow'' Gajeel said quietly as he stared up.

''It's so pretty!'' Carla breathed out as Happy added ''Like stars!''

Laxus had his eyes away from the ceiling, drawn to the small wisp of light that circled around them, slowly growing larger.

''So you noticed'' Natsu said quietly beside him, watching the wisp with that annoyingly blank face Laxus had grown accustomed to over the past month he spent most of his time with the dragon.

''What is that?'' he asked instead.

''You'll see'' Natsu replied as his lips twitched up for a second.

There was a rumble around them and with a small shriek of terror Happy voiced what others were seeing ''The bones are moving!...Um... You sure this is safe, Wendy?''

''I'm searching for the souls of the dragons, the lingering thoughts here are very old... I don't know if there is enough to find the...! Found it!''

Wendy brought her hands down and clasped them together, the light exploding around her once again, illuminating the old cavern.

* * *

The sky dragon king looked at the stone path that reached the edge of the Floating Island, the clouds circling underneath. Igneel and Acnologia stood at the edge, looking at the clouds below and reading themselves for the several days long trip to Crocus.

 **''Make sure that everything is in order. We should be back in a week or two''** Acnologia said, turning his head from the sight below to the white dragon who straightened his back and approached the two, the three of them the only ones in the small clearing that was designed for sole purpose of landing, the moon shining over their heads the only light in the area.

 **''Do not worry, my king. With the return of king Igneel maybe I'm not your right hand anymore but I truly hope I am close second''** Himmel spoke.

Acnologia resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the sky dragon king. He was sometimes truly... ah, he didn't have the word for it.

 **''Yes, of course, king Himmel''**

Igneel snickered beside them before spreading his wings, shaking them slightly to loosen them up.

 **''We should get going, wouldn't you agree, Acnologia?''**

Acnologia nodded, spreading his feathery wings to follow Igneel as the fire dragon lifted from the ground and dived trough the clouds.

* * *

The wisp of light ballooned in size before warping on itself, the surrounding Fairy Tail mages watched the now glowing orb in wonder as it stretched in size.

''Is... Is that a soul?!'' Lily asked in shock as the orb disappeared, leaving the cavern in blinding darkness from the sudden loss of light. The dragon slayers, unbothered by the sudden disappearance of light watched in wonder and shock as two wings extended from the smoke.

''This is...!''

A huge head exited the smoke just as the rest of the group regained their vision, blurry from the darkness but still enough to see the glinting, razor sharp teeth only several feet away from them.

The momentary silence was broken by a roar that made most of gathered people's blood run cold.

The dragon rose his head and threw it backward letting a barking sound that the others quickly recognized as laughter.

 **''Seeing humans chicken out like this cracks me out every single time!''** The green scaled dragon scratched his chin as he eyed the humans before him, his eyes stopping on the pinkhead who stared coolly back at him.

 **''You're not afraid of me, bub?''** The green dragon with jagged scales questioned.

Natsu's lips twitched up slightly as he spoke, his voice making the Fairy Tail mages gathered around them take a second look at him **''Why would I be? You are nothing but spirit''**

The green dragon also took another look at the dragon in human's skin before letting another bark of laughter **''Interesting little brat, aren't ya?''**

''Depends on your point of view'' Natsu said with shrug.

The dragon chuckled before spreading his wings slightly, to make himself look bigger. Like that was needed. **''My name is Zirconis or the 'Jade Dragon'''**

The now identified Zirconis looked around **''To awaken my soul from its slumber... That must be the work of a Sky dragon. Where are they?''**

His eyes landed on Wendy who had her hands still clasped together in concentration. He lowered his head to the ground to get a better look and even as his snout came only mere two feet fro the blue-haired girl she didn't move.

 **''This little thing 's a Sky dragon slayer? Well good for ya, bub. To actually wake me up''**

''What's going on?'' Jellal asked somewhat uncertainly as he watched the dragon observe Wendy somewhat amused.

''I think he's... I don't know'' Gajeel shook his head.

''Would you mind telling us what happened here?'' Natsu asked as he stepped closer.

''We called you here because we wanted to hear the truth of what happened here'' Lily added as he looked at the dragon who eyed them carefully.

 **''I have nothing to say to humans. Your species is too dumb to understand anyway. Leave''**

''We're cats'' Happy chimed up.

''Exceeds'' Carla corrected but Happy just made a face ''Same thing''

''And not all of us are humans even if you ignore the cats here'' Natsu said coolly just before the black and red magic pooled out of him.

Fairy Tail mages looked at the pinkhead in surprise as they backed away, the huge cavern shaking under the sudden rise in magical pressure that left the group gasping for breath for a second as the sound of ripping flesh and bones echoed.

 **''You stand in the presence of the current Dragon Prince''** Natsu spoke in his dragon form, his red eyes looking at the gaping Zirconis.

 **''Ac... Acnologia?''** Zirconis said after a moment completely in shock. Natsu smiled sourly at the dragon, the smile looking rather mismatched on his scaled face.

 **''Not quite. My Father is the High King. I am just the prince. My name is Natsu Souleater''**

 **''Hi-High King''** Zirconis choked out. **''Acnologia's a High King...?''**

 **''Yes''** Natsu replied. **''Now... What happened?''**

 **''Ah... I can't defy a direct order, now can I?... It was over 400 years ago from now... Back then, dragons were the kings of the world, freely soaring trough the skies, dominating the lands, crossing the seas... We led quite the prosperous lives, didn't we? Everything in the world belonged to the dragons''**

Natsu nodded, knowing that much while the rest didn't move, waiting with quietly to hear what happened.

A cracked smirk spread over Zirconis' mouth **''Humans were nothing more than food for us''**

The smirk disappeared, replaced by a fierce scowl **''However, a fool of a dragon appear, and protested against our rule. He spouted nonsensical things like creating a world where dragons 'live in harmony with humans'. Rubbish!''** Zirconis sneered.

 **''A civil war broke out between those that supported and those that opposed him. I battled as part of the opposition side. Humans should never have the same rights as we. We are stronger, smarter''**

''If you were in the opposition, then...'' Carla gulped.

 **''I don't like humans. I hate them. Thinking all high and mighty of themselves yet not more significant than an ant. Though I don't mind having them for a meal''** he let out a chuckle.

''So you're talking with your food?'' Gajeel let out a snicker as Zirconis glared at him, muttering **''You're lucky I can't squash you right where you stand''**

''What happened then? What happened during the war?'' Happy asked.

 **''We were stuck in a stalemate.''** Zirconis coughed as he looked away **''The battles between the dragons had already scarred and ripped apart several lands. That's when the pro-human side put their foolish plan into action''** his eyes turned to look at the humans gathered before him, glaring with all intensity he could manage. **''They gave the humans magic to slay dragons and had them enter the war''**

''That's... That's how dragon slayer magic began?'' Gajeel asked in a quiet whisper, not daring to speak louder as the dragon continued, ignoring the iron dragon slayer **''The power of the dragon slayers made a significant change... The victory of the pro-human side would have been inevitable... If it wasn't for one small miscalculation... They had given the dragon slayers too much power. Those who wished for peace with the humans... were also slain by their hands.''**

Jellal gulped quietly looking at the sickened faces of the two dragon slayers around him. He knew that those around him would never attack an ally but the dragon before him didn't.

 **''Amongst them... There was a man, who bathed in the blood of dragons''**

At this Zirconis looked at Natsu, his voice almost shaking before it steeled again. **''He was the only human who didn't stand behind his kind. Standing beside dragons who were fighting against humans. It took him quite some time to gain our trust but we didn't regret it then... Not then. Bathing in the blood of his enemies and drinking it twisted the man's body. Breaking his bones and tearing his skin. But he continued to fight. Was it his thirst for blood or the wish for the world to stay as it was was anybody's guess. As the time passed the man's skin becae scales, his teeth fang until his form changed into that of a dragon. Something that could not be allowed''**

 **''Abomination''** Zirconis said looking at Natsu **''Just as you are. A human turned into a noble creature''**

 **''Dragons who once fought with him now tried to bring him down, afraid of his power.** **The dragons resting here were all slayed by that one 'man'. The man called himself the King of dragons, this was the war that gave birth to that monster, the self-proclaimed King. Hence, the Dragon king festival''**

 **''He fought with you and you turned your back to him? Fools''** Natsu said as he eyed the dragon whose eyes grew wide. **''My Father isn't self-proclaimed king anymore. The number of dragons that are left on Earth is a mere shadow of what once flew over skies but they stand united. Human lovers and haters under one roof in Palace of Dovah''**

 **''That's... that's impossible''** Zirconis said in shock. Part of his mind was shocked the numbers of his kind was reduced to the point where the rest managed to live in one place while the other part of his mind couldn't wrap around the fact that Human lovers and haters lived together. Just how horrible was the future?

Zirconis shook his head, in a desperate attempt to clear his mind before looking back at Natsu **''Is it any good?''**

 **''What?''** Natsu cocked his head to the side in slight confusion, not understanding what the dragon was asking.

 **''Is there order with him in charge? Is he still bitter with his former kind?''**

 **''There is order. There is peace. Bitter? I never really found out why but he despise humans above all else.''** Natsu released a humorless chuckle. **''He always hoped that dragons would spread over the lands again''**

Zircornis nodded after a moment before nodding his head in something Natsu recognized as a small bow before turning to face the humans.

 **''I have said more than I thought I would. I bid you farewell now. Spread your wings''** the last part was said as he turned to Natsu who spoke even as the dragon disappeared in a flash of light **''And fly far''**

The Dragon prince sighed as his body shifted, the skin and bones going trough the process he was well familiar with, the pain always present but more than bearable.

''That was... educating...'' Natsu concluded as he stood in his human body before Fairy Tail mages.

Wendy released a gasp as her hands fell down. ''Wendy?'' Carla ran to the girl ''Are you alright? You are still injured from your fight with Minerva. You shouldn't do this to yourself!''

Wendy smiled at the cat as she stood up, dusting her knees ''Don't worry Carla. I'm fine. Just a bit tired''

''Thank you, Wendy. You've done us a great service'' A pleasantly familiar cold hand clasped her shoulder. She looked up to see Natsu looking down at her, a small smirk playing on his lips. Something which could easily be considered a smile when he's in question.

''Will you call Acnologia?... I mean, we found out what happened here''

''...Yes... I believe I will still have to do that'' Natsu replied as his eyes turned to the spot where the Jade Dragon said. A sinking feeling made its way to Wendy's stomach.

''But I will do that after the games are finished. No need to do that sooner'' Natsu replied as he looked back at Wendy once again before stepping away from her.

''We won't turn into a dragon, right?... Natsu?'' Gajeel asked the dragon who shook his head ''As I said before, my father made sure I turn into one. Your dragonfication is practically impossible''

''But not completely?'' Jellal asked catching the way Natsu shaped his sentence. ''Nothing is sure as long as the time flows'' Natsu replied with a small smirk before his face fell blank, hearing the clanking of the metal boots against the stone only seconds before the sound reached the others.

 **End of chapter 62.**

 _Not a very action-y chapter, I'll admit. But an important one nonetheless. Please_ tell _me what you think of this. We are getting to some really important events and the lack of response is really starting to worry me._

 _Worry aside. Look at the date! It's 20th of July folks and that means yesterday was two years anniversary! Who would've thought that already two years have passed? I would've published it yesterday when the anniversary was but my_ _router_

 _Also, to all 'Professor Dragneel, at Hogwarts' fans I apologize for the long wait but you will have to deal with me for a while longer as I plan on finishing the GMG arc before moving on with that story._

 _At the moment this story counts 710 favs, 768 follows and 465 reviews. Thank you all for all reviews, favs and follows. Thank you all who are with me from the very beginning when I was inexperienced and when my grammar sucked (I hope it's getting better). Thank you all who joined later and I hope that all of you will stay until the end because I will give my best to finish this story but what is a story if no one reads it? Special thanks to two people who have inspired me to start writing and to join the site. Special thanks to Wolves Silver Wind and Shestheboss19. _

_Also, another point I would like to mention is that Wolves Silver Wind helped me work out some problems I had with the chapter. _Big _thanks to her. Remarkable writer and friend._

 _So, once again people_ please _reviews and thanks for reading :)._

 _P.s._

 _The Lost Master_ _written by Iama2p_

 _(Summary: Seven years after Ash's defeat in Sinnoh, the Champion Cynthia is ruthlessly crushed in a battle for the title of Pokémon Master. The new Champion refuses to release his name to the press, but his cold attitude soon shocks the Pokémon world as he begins to rebuild the Pokémon League.)_


	63. Chapter 63- Eclipse project

**Chapter 63:**

Arcadios looked at the Fairy tail mages gathered around him. He had to admit he was surprised when guards informed him they saw a group of mages entering the caverns but when he found out who the mages were his surprise all but disappeared. Souleater hadn't taken his eyes off of him since he walked towards them and saying that it didn't scare the shit out of him would be a bare-faced lie but he at least managed to hide it quite well if he could say so himself.

When he explained that he needed their celestial wizard the Dragon prince didn't so much as blink but the rest visibly tensed.

The holy knight knew quite well that if this guild wished to say 'no' it would be final to them and no amount of threats would help to accomplish anything other than getting his head cut off. Then again it certainly wouldn't work well for the guild's picture seeing as how killing a knight of his rank could very well end up with them being proclaimed dark.

And as Natsu's eyes bore holes into him he had a feeling that was the only reason the pinkhead was still willing to listen to him.

''Arcadios'' Natsu spoke, blank eyes moving to the white-haired girl behind the knight, ''Yukino. You say you need our celestial wizard but you did not say the exact reason – only that it would stop a tragedy. I don't feel overly inclined to even let you near someone from my guild since you have not felt talkative enough to share whatever it is you need Lucy for''

Jellal blinked as he looked at Natsu, an amused eyebrow raised _'_ My _guild?'_

Natsu either ignored or didn't notice Jellal but simply continued to stare at Arcadios who wondered how much he could actually explain to the dragon.

All things considered a wizard as strong as Souleater would certainly help with getting enough magic considering their time was almost out and they still needed more. A thought passed Arcadios mind and a smile stretched his lips. Yes, that could work. The group had, after all, every reason to want both dead.

''If we manage to accomplish what we are after we might be able to end both Zeref and Acnologia''

If it wasn't already so cold in the cavern Arcadios would've sworn the temperature dropped even more.

Fairy tail mages along with exceeds that stood behind the dragon tensed again, this time their eyes trained on Natsu who glared at Arcadios with such ferocity the knight had a feeling he would burst into flames.

''And why, pray tell, would I want to help you kill my father?'' Natsu's voice was icy, the edge of fury in it sending a shiver down Arcadios spine.

 _'That could've gone better'_ the knight concluded.

''Mr. Souleater'' Yukino spoke as she stepped forward, fighting down the pure panic that rose in her when Natsu turned his glare on her. ''I am begging you to listen to us. Please, we mean your father no harm. We believed you would've wished to see Acnologia perish so we thought-''

''You thought wrong'' Natsu cut her off.

''I see that now'' Yukino gulped. ''Acnologia doesn't have to die''

Arcadios nodded somewhat stupidly. Natsu did not look convinced. The knight chewed on his lower lip before he looked at the mages of Fairy tail again. ''Follow me''

He turned around and started walking but looked back after several steps when he realized no one moved from their spot.

''Why would we do something like that?'' Laxus decided to speak, the tall blonde crossing his arms over his chest.

Arcadios sighed. ''I will show you something we call Eclipse project''

The knight was mildly surprised when he saw the dragon go from downright hostile to completely still out of shock.

His companions noticed it as well and all gave him a strange look. ''Um... brother?'' Wendy poked Natsu with her finger but the dragon didn't move.

''Did... did you say Eclipse?'' Natsu allowed himself to be shocked. If Lilith was talking about this – and she without a doubt did – then these humans probably had no idea what they were dealing with. No demon or god would even consider warning him about anything humans did if it wasn't _big_ , like _really_ big.

''Yes'' Arcadios would've yelled in triumph if he wasn't afraid the mage would turn around and walk away.

''Lead the way'' the Dragon prince spoke softly as he started walking, his shocked guildmates few steps behind.

''Should we be worried?'' Gajeel idly wondered.

''I believe we should'' Phanter Lily mused, the exceed settled himself on iron dragon slayer's shoulder, watching the back of the knight and pink-haired dragon.

Wendy stood rooted to a spot for a good second longer than the rest, her eyes locked with Carla's.

 _'Could this have anything to do with my vision?'_ Carla wondered and she knew Wendy's thoughts were similar to hers.

''Did he tell you anything?'' Laxus looked at Jellal much to blue-haired man's surprise. ''He tells you a lot''

Jellal shrugged. ''He doesn't tell much to anyone''

''True... and with a reason''

The two blinked as they looked at Natsu who glanced at them over his shoulder and the two smiled sheepishly, scratching the back of their heads.

When Arcadios lead them to the palace it left the small group wondering just how important that project was.

''I advise you to start talking'' Natsu spoke, looking at the knight with sharp eyes

Arcadios bit the inside of his cheek before he spoke ''Of course... Well, I should probably start from the beginning. The Grand Magic Games were made as a camouflage to obtain a great amount of magic power from various wizards''

''So basically you've been stealing magic from every wizard that participated in this competition?'' Gajeel drawled ''That's just rude''

''Maybe'' Arcadios agreed ''But it was necessary. Eclipse, the door that can change the world. A great amount of magic is needed to build them. Almost impossible to gather in regular methods. That's why we are doing this – taking the magic from wizards – but it's still not enough''

Arcadios led them in another room where Eclipse project stood.

The door – if it could even be called that – towered above them reaching the ceiling of the room which was no small feat. They were heavily decorated and the amount of magic rolling off of it in waves was breathtaking.

'' 'When the sun and the moon intersect... open the door with 12 keys' '' Arcadios sounded like he was reciting which he probably was.

''If you open the door, you will be able to...'' he paused whatever for dramatic effect or something else was lost on the gathered mages. ''.. to travel back 400 years and defeat Zeref before he became immortal – that is the Eclipse project''

The silence was deafening as five wizards and three exceeds stared at Arcadios like he grew a second head. He couldn't blame them, to be honest.

''No''

Arcadios blinked, all eyes turning to Souleater who was staring at the door with utter disgust.

''What?''

''You heard me'' Natsu snapped. ''Even if this really works – _if_ – you would be messing with time. You can't mess with time''

Jellal's eyes widened. The conversation he, Mira and Ultear had with Dragon prince coming back to him.

 _'Shit'_

''We would save thousands'' Arcadois countered ''All the lives Zeref and his demons claimed. This might be our only chance to kill the bastard''

''Zeref is one of the few unchangeable facts in time'' Natsu tried to reason ''If Zeref ceased to exist in this time the changes would be unimaginable. You can't go back and kill someone who changed the world to this extent''

''You won't help us?'' Yukino sounded disappointed.

Natsu turned towards her and she took a step back when he glared at her. ''No, foolish girl. I won't help you... In fact'' the way he looked at the door put both Arcadios and Yukino on guard. ''I will- ''

What exactly was he planning to do was left unsaid when a group of knights rushed in the room. ''Stop right where you are!'' one of the knights screamed, spear in his hands pointed at the shocked mages.

Three dragon slayers raised their hands to show they were not a threat and the exceeds soon followed. Natsu, on the other hand, continued to stand where he was, hands in the pockets of his pants.

''The kingdom's army?!'' Gajeel stared at the soldiers that surrounded them as quickly as possible. Arcadios stared at them, cursing under his breath.

''B-but...'' Wendy looked around horrified ''Mr. Arcadios let us in.. We didn't do anything wrong''

''If I had to guess Arcadios is the one that did quite a bit'' Natsu spoke softly.

A short man stepped towards them, the knights moving to make the path for the richly clad human.

''Indeed'' the man said with a nod.

''Minister of the defense, what is the meaning of this?!'' Arcadios tried to feign.

The short man glared at Arcadios. ''I am outraged that I even need to explain myself. Spreading national top secret to outsiders. Are you a fool?''

''They are not outsiders!'' Arcadios hissed. ''They will play an important role in this plan and you know it!''

''What I know is my business and my business only'' minister said, lifting his chin. ''This matter is far above what you are allowed to do. You can not decide this on your own''

''You are just trying to stop me! You were against this project from the start''

''And for a good reason''

Arcadios glared at Natsu. ''Stay out of this''

''You dragged me into it yourself'' Natsu replied with a sneer.

''Listen to that boy! He is obviously smarter than you'll ever be!'' minister screamed at Arcadios. ''Changing history! Do you have any idea how dangerous that might be?!''

''I'm arresting you for treason against the country, Arcadios! Yukino and that girl Heartfillia as well!''

''What?'' Gajeel glared at the man. ''I can understand arresting him but arresting Lucy?! What the hell, man?!''

''Stay back, wizard'' minister spoke as several knights around him lowered their spears and pointed them at the iron dragon slayer.

Gajeel was ready to cast a spell when a cold hand placed itself on his shoulder. The iron user was ready to hit the person that dared to stop him but stopped half way through the punch when red eyes stared back.

''Don't use magic here'' Natsu said firmly, his eyes moving to the minister ''It could be dangerous, am I right?''

Minister stared at Nastu for a moment, unnerved by the wizard in front of him.

''Yes'' he finally answered. ''Leave in peace and we will even escort you to your inn''

''We're not leaving until you give up your foolish idea of arresting Lucy. She has done nothing wrong'' Jellal stated finally.

''Mr. Fernandes'' the minister addressed him. ''I still remember your case. You are lucky you are not placed in lowest levels of prison so I advise you to leave before the case is reopened''

Jellal's eyes widened as he tensed, taking a step back. Laxus snarled at that ''Are you threatening us?''

''Mr. Dreyar'' minister turned towards him. ''I am not threatening you. I am simply stating what I am capable of doing if you choose to resist''

''Then hear me out'' Natsu said as he walked to the minister. ''Because I will also state what _I_ will do should you choose to move against our guild. I am quite capable of razing this town to the ground and no amount of mages and weapons you possess could stop a raging dragon. Not to mention what would my father do if you actually do manage to harm me in any way''

Minister's eyes widened as did the eyes that surrounded the dragon. ''You... you wouldn't dare''

''Do you really want to test that?'' Natsu questioned mildly.

The tense silence that followed lasted for a long minute before minister finally spoke. ''Get Yukino and Arcadios. Miss Heartfilia is not needed. Eclipse can not be activated by her alone anyway''

The surrounding knights said nothing and took the two, ignoring the noise Arcadios made as he continued to scream at them.

''I will not forget this, Mr. Souleater'' the minister glared at the dragon

''I hope you won't. I don't like to repeat myself'' Natsu replied as he turned around and started walking towards the exit, rest of Fairy tail mages soon following.

Wendy kept her eyes on Arcadios and Yukino as knights dragged them away. ''We should help them'' she finally stated, making the group stop just in front of castle's gate.

''Help who exactly?'' Natsu turned to look at her. ''Arcadios has only himself to blame''

Wendy glared at the pinkhead. ''Oh, shut it!''

Laxus snickered along with Gajeel while Jellal had his eyes wide in amused surprise.

Natsu blinked as he looked at the short girl.

''If not Arcadios then Yukino at least. She didn't do anything wrong. She was just trying to help'' Wendy stated.

* * *

''I... Are you serious?'' Makarov looked at his children that stood before him and he could very well see they were but still... changing history? That seemed a bit far-fetched even for them.

''We are'' Jellal nodded his head. ''We wouldn't be talking to you about this if we weren't''

''Yes... Of course'' Makarov sighed. ''Alright... Is that all you know about it?''

No one commented on the fact Makarov's eyes were fixed on the dragon prince.

''Mostly'' Natsu answered.

''Master'' Wendy stepped forward. ''We were wondering if you would allow us to go and rescue Yukino out of prison. They have no right to hold her there and she might be able to tell us more about Eclipse since _someone_ decided to keep his mouth shut''

The young girl glared with all her might at her brother who only stared back, unimpressed.

Makarov glanced at Natsu and sighed. _'Handful. All of them'_

''Master, if I may interject'' Erza stepped forward. She, along with Mavis, Mira, Ultear, Lucy and Grey heard the story. Annie and Arthur, despite the fact they shouldn't have heard it, were found moments ago pressed against the door of the room.

The redhead didn't wait before she continued ''While I agree that Yukino could help us in a way to give us information I don't think it's a good idea. Going against his majesty in the middle of GMG might be dangerous. At _best_ we'll get disqualified''

''Erza speaks correct'' Mavis nodded.

''First?'' Makarov turned to the small blonde.

''If we go out of our way to save Yukino there is 60% chance we will fail. Even if we do save her without major incident there is 80% chance she won't have any useful information'' Mavis said seriously.

Makarov nodded but Wendy looked ready to protest. ''Wendy. While I'm sure Yukino is a very nice girl and all we don't really have a valid reason to risk everything just to save her'' Grey said.

Wendy hung her head but didn't back down. ''Alright'' she said ''But what if they use her to open the door?''

She knew she was playing dirty but by the way Natsu tensed she also knew she was getting somewhere.

''You said it yourself'' Lucy decided to speak ''They can't open them without me'' the blonde bit the inside of her cheek as she looked at Natsu. ''Thanks for that by the way''

Natsu shrugged but didn't say anything. **_'They can, in fact'_** Natsu growled before he could stop himself attracting quite a bit more attention than he wanted at a moment.

 _'What are you talking about?'_

''Natsu... You okay?'' Jellal walked to the pinkhead who continued to glare at the ground. Happy looked at the dragon and a sly grin spread over his face when the dragon didn't respond and the blue exceed in a great show of bravery... or stupidity landed on dragon's head.

 ** _'Opening Eclipse is possible without both Celestial mages. They only need great amount of magic power and twelve keys'_**

Natsu blinked before he looked up, grabbing the blue exceed by its tail. Happy yelped in fright, his eyes widening when he realized Dragon prince did not let his tail go. ''How many golden keys Yukino has?''

''Um... Two, I think.. Why?'' Lucy looked at the dragon carefully.

 ** _'If they get Lucy's they'll have all twelve'_** It sounded almost gleeful.

''Where are your keys, Lucy?'' Natsu looked at the confused girl. The blonde reached for the keys on her belt only to find them missing. ''Oh... I must've left them in the room while I was taking the shower''

Natsu's eye twitched and before anyone could react the hole opened in the ground beneath him and the dragon disappeared dragging Happy who disappeared with a cry for help and Lucy after he grabbed her wrist and pulled her with them.

Carla shook her head. ''Idiot''

Phanter Lily nodded in agreement staring at the spot where Natsu stood.

''What was that about?'' Ultear decided to speak first.

''He's acting strange'' Mira agreed.

''That's Natsu'' Grey shrugged. ''Natsu acts strange''

''Any idea where he might've gone off to?'' Erza asked, her eyes trained on the spot Natsu stood moments ago.

''Since he pulled Lucy with him probably to her room'' Wendy spoke with a hand on her chin.

''Should we go there as well?'' Mira asked somewhat worriedly.

Ultear smirked ''Afraid he'll replace you with a hot young blonde?''

A murderous look settled in Mira's eyes as she jumped at the time mage and the two crashed into the floor.

''Care to repeat that?'' Mira asked as she glared at the time mage. ''Are you saying that I'm _old_?! You're two months older than me!''

''That's what upset you?'' Grey sweat-dropped.

''Well it's not like Natsu would really replace them'' Wendy shrugged.

* * *

''What... was that all about?'' Lucy asked once she stopped hanging over her window throwing up. When she didn't receive an answer she looked around the room she shared with Erza and Juvia and found that Natsu was nowhere in the room but the light in the bathroom was turned on.

She sighed and turned around only to step on Happy who moaned on a floor.

''Uh.. Sorry, Happy'' she apologized as she bent down and picked the blue exceed.

''I'll live'' Happy muttered as the two went towards the bathroom. ''But you could watch where you're going. You're heavy!''

Lucy promptly released the exceed in her arms who fell on the floor with a startled yelp while the blonde continued walking towards the bathroom. ''Damn cat''

Natsu's head poked out of the bathroom, his face as blank as ever. ''I don't want to make you panic but your keys are not inside''

Lucy blinked before she stormed into the bathroom, her jaw falling down in shock when she looked at the shelf below mirror where she left her keys.

''B-but... I left them right there!'' Lucy said as she walked to the mirror.

Natsu sniffed the air, his head cocking to the side not unlike that of a dog while the dragon listened to the sounds around them. ''No one is close, so who ever took the keys left some time ago. That being said... They need to put less perfume'' he scrunched his nose. ''A female''

''Yukino?'' Lucy asked in shock. She spoke few words with the Celestial stellar mage from Sabertooth a few days ago and the girl was truly sweet. She couldn't believe she would steal her keys.

''No'' Natsu shook his head. ''From what I managed to see nothing's broken so they had the key'' the pinkhead looked at her for a moment. ''What?''

''You did lock your apartment, right?''

''Of course!''

Natsu shrugged ''Just checking''

 ** _'I know where are her keys~'_** Voice singsonged in his head and it took all Natsu's willpower not to growl in annoyance.

 _'Where, pray tell?'_

 ** _'I don't think I will'_** It said mockingly. **_'Unless you allow me to move that body of yours. It would make my job quite a bit easier'_**

 _'And why would I make your job easier?'_

''Umm, Natsu?'' Lucy looked at the dragon that stared in front of himself with a blank face, a small frown on his face.

Natsu blinked, his concentration returning to Lucy. He cleared his throat in order to break the silence that settled between them when he didn't answer for too long.

''Yes?'' he finally said.

''You kinda spaced out'' Happy replied, the small exceed flying in front of his face. ''What were you thinking about?''

''Nothing'' the dragon deadpanned. ''We should get back to master and First and tell them what happened''

Lucy nodded, her eyes back on the place she left her keys. ''They will try to activate Eclipse now, won't they?''

Natsu nodded. ''Yes. They never needed two mages. They need only one but they needed all twelve keys which they now have''

''I'm such an idiot'' Lucy stomped her foot against the floor, a frustrated sound leaving her lips.

Natsu stayed quiet, unsure what exactly to say to that because _'Yes, you are'_ didn't seem quite appropriate.

* * *

Crocus was, without a doubt, just as beautiful at night as it was during the day so it was no real surprise the streets were crowded in the early evening after the sun went down.

Mages from all around Fiore along with regular people were gathered in the Blooming Capital during this time of year and no person could look too strange and that was exactly what particular duo was grateful for as much as they hated the overly crowded streets.

One was a red-haired man, slightly taller than his companion. His shoulder-length hair spiky and loose, resting on a black coat which was the only thing covering his upper body since the man missed the shirt. Red, knee-length pants with golden trim hung around his waist and black sandals cowered his feet. His tanned skin was stretched over well-formed muscles, the lean body cowered in quite a number of scars.

The man beside him stood barely an inch shorter than his friend. Long white hair reached to his lower back, wild and untamed. Black coat hung on his bare shoulders similar to his friends but his skin darker, blue markings covered his arms and face. Black baggy pants were tucked in gray boots, silver sash warped around his waist.

Redhead scratched his chin, fingers tracing the neat goatee. ''So this is Crocus?''

''That's what was written above the gates'' white-haired one replied, his piercing blue eyes glancing at his companion. ''I don't like this crowd''

''Who does?'' Redhead shrugged. ''You think we'll find him here?''

''From what I managed to gather my son is in this town'' white-haired replied with a sniff. ''Bastard didn't bother to tell me himself''

''I don't really see the problem''

''Of course, you don't, Igneel. You're not the one that needs to prepare a meeting every year only for your own son to not show up''

''I don't have a son, Acnologia'' Igneel grinned, gold eyes turning to look at the dragon king in human form beside him.

''And you're damn lucky'' Acnologia grumbled earning a chuckle from Igneel.

''So... where should we head to? I can't really smell much in this crowd'' Igneel continued, his hands finding their way in his pants pockets.

Acnologia looked around. ''I haven't been properly in a human city since I became dragon so... Tallest building available?''

''Properly?'' Igneel raised an eyebrow ''What's that supposed to mean?''

Acnologia stayed quiet after that, his face turning perfectly blank.

''Acnologia...?'' Igneel sighed in exasperation. ''Idiot''

The fire dragon king soon yelped in surprise when Acnologia elbowed him in ribs. ''Show some respect'' Anologia grumbled ''You're talking to your king''

''King my ass'' Igneel evaded the next hit, a grin on his face showing the sharp canines.

''Wouldn't the tallest building be the castle of their king?'' Igneel returned to the previous topic. ''Natsu might be prince of dragons but he is no prince of theirs''

Acnologia shrugged. ''What do you suggest we do then, oh, wise one?'' his voice dripped with sarcasm as he gave Igneel a dry look.

''No need for flattery, my loyal subject'' Igneel replied with a grin, tipping his chin up in a joke.

''I would suggest you stop with lousy jokes or I just might rip your head off''

''Like you would do something like that'' Igneel's grin didn't disappear even when Acnologia's glare intensified. ''But seriously now. You said Natsu's in Grand Magic Games – whatever that was – and that would be in some kind of arena, wouldn't it?''

Acnologia nodded for a moment. ''So we're looking for an arena and not the tallest building in the city?''

''Something like that'' Igneel agreed. ''Or we could always ask around and see if humans around here knows where he is''

Acnologia glanced at Igneel, eyebrow raised. ''To ask humans for help? Me?''

Igneel rolled his eyes at that. ''Prick'' the fire dragon scoffed.

''Idiot'' Acnologia bit back. The two continued on in silence for a while before Igneel suddenly stopped two girls that walked past them.

''Hey, ladies'' he said, a smirk on his face that widened when the girls blushed. Acnologia stared at them for a moment before he sent the fire dragon a glare.

''You wouldn't mind helping us for a moment?'' Igneel continued completely ignoring his High king.

''Sure thing'' one of the girls replied after a moment, a smile on her face as well. ''Two hunks like you sure deserve any help we could give you''

Acnologia blinked at the girl before he turned to Igneel who grinned.

''You see, we're looking for someone'' Igneel began. ''Heard of Natsu...?'' he glanced at Acnologia who supplied ''Souleater''

''Have you heard of Natsu Souleater?'' Igneel repeated his grin turning into a small frown when the two girls looked at them with wide eyes.

''As if Natsu Souleater – a freaking dragon of Fairy tail'' one asked.

''Dragon. Nothing freakish about him'' Igneel replied confused at their reaction.

Acnologia sighed while the girls looked ready to faint. ''Inform my friend and me where he is and you just might leave in one piece'' Acnologia informed them.

The girls yelped, answering in union ''Honneybone inn!'' before sprinting off.

Igneel frowned. ''That was uncalled for''

Acnologia gave him a dry look before he continued walking towards the general direction the girls pointed at.

''Hunks?'' the high king muttered shaking his head in disbelief.

Once they got directions finding the Honneybone inn was surprisingly easy and the level of noise coming from the inside helped quite a bit when they asked another man who answered with _''Search for the loudest place''_

''Think he'll be happy to see you?'' Igneel asked when they reached the doors. Acnologia shrugged. ''Ask me if I care''

''And Fairy tail in general? You did blast them to oblivion for seven years''

Acnologia looked at Igneel. ''How do you know about that?''

''Just because I was away from you doesn't mean I was away from society'' Igneel replied with a smirk. Acnologia sighed before he stepped forward and opened the doors.

The High king looked at the scene before him with a blank look, hiding the shocked expression with practiced ease. Was his son in _this_ guild?

The chairs that flew along with people in it were anything but a fancy sight to see. He was expecting something a bit more... controlled.

''This looks like a party'' Igneel peaked over his shoulder. ''Yes. It does'' Acnologia replied dryly as the two stepped forward, unnoticed by the mages around them.

''Can you see him?'' Igneel asked looking around for pink hair. His eyes stopped on one but he quickly realized that he was looking at a girl so his eyes continued their search.

''No. He is close, though. The scent is strong'' Acnologia said quietly.

A mage ran past them, accidentally bumping into Igneel. ''Sorry, man'' the dark-haired teen said quickly but stopped before he could get too far when he realized he did not recognize him.

''Umm... And you are...?''

Igneel smiled. ''A friend of the Dragon prince. Heard he should be around here somewhere''

Teen stared at them with wide eyes for a moment before he swallowed and looked around. ''He's in the back with master'' his eyes traveled to Acnologia. ''But if you don't mind I'll call him here and you wait outside''

Igneel blinked for a moment before nodding as two dragons stepped outside.

''Now that's rude'' Igneel muttered, his golden eyes on the teen who ran to wherever the master was.

''I always told you humans have no manners what so ever. Rude as a whole, that kind'' Acnologia scoffed.

''You were once human'' Igneel pointed out earning a growl from his king. ''Worst years of my life'' Acnologia grounded out. A sound of footsteps rushed towards them and a small man, barely reaching Acnologia's hip stepped outside and it took Acnologia only a moment to recognize the man despite seeing him only once.

''Makarov'' Acnologia said after a moment.

Makarov's frown deepened, his eyes looking from him to Igneel. A moment later the idiot of his son stepped out stopping dead in his tracks when he saw the two.

''Natsu... You know these two?'' dark-haired teen from before asked, looking at pinkhead before turning back to the two strangers.

Natsu stayed silent, his eyes moving from Acnologia to Igneel, disbelief flashing in red orbs. His eyes finally settled on Acnologia and the Dragon prince bowed his head in a small gesture that both humans at his side noticed and while Grey stayed puzzled a sinking revelation appeared in Makarov's mind.

''No way...'' Makarov whispered, his fist clenching.

''Master... what is going on?'' Ultear stepped out and looked at the three dragons, noting the awkward silence between them while Jellal and Mira walked behind her.

''I am surprised to see you here'' Natsu finally managed. ''I imagine you're quite angry since I missed yearly gathering but I couldn't postpone the happenings here''

Group stared at the Dragon prince in surprise but it only took those who were on Tenrou a moment to realize who stood in front of them. ''Should we be worried?'' Grey asked uncertainly.

''I already am'' Mira admitted.

''Who's the other one?'' Ultear whispered not really expecting the answer to come from the red-haired man beside Acnologia.

''Little human, before you stands Igneel – fire dragon king and Acnologia's here right hand since last week''

''I am sure you understand why we're not thrilled with you being here'' Makarov glared at Acnologia who nodded. ''I have a few ideas''

''Why are you here?'' Natsu asked, his voice blank but the impatience clear.

Igneel frowned before he spoke in mock hurt. ''Not even a 'hello' for your favorite fire dragon? I'm deeply hurt''

''Hello'' Natsu deadpanned, red eyes meeting golden for a moment before he looked at Acnologia again.

Igneel's eye twitched and an amused smirk lifted Acnologia's lips for a moment.

''Now if you don't mind me repeating the question – why are you here?'' Natsu looked at the two.

''We would like to discuss this in private'' Acnologia spoke after a moment and Natsu nodded immediately. ''Of course''

''Wait! You can't just go away like that!'' Mira protested angrily.

''And why not?'' Acnologia gazed at her.

The tense silence lasted only a second longer when Wendy stepped outside, Gajeel and Laxus behind her. ''Natsu?'' she spoke softly.

''Yes, Wendy?'' Natsu looked at small dragon slayer. She was white as a sheet when her eyes settled on Acnologia.

''I would recognize that smell anywhere'' Gajeel sneered. ''Where are your wings, bastard?''

Acnologia scoffed. ''I would watch my tongue if I were you, human. I can still kill you before you could blink''

''You won't kill anyone, Father'' Natsu said, the Dragon prince stepping in front of Acnologia, blocking his view of the iron dragon slayer. ''Especially not those I trained''

''You trained them?'' Acnologia raised an eyebrow. ''Either you've done a very poor job or they are really crappy students''

''Hey!'' Laxus shouted angrily.

''I have trained them for only a few weeks but they are by no means _crappy_ ''

Jellal blinked, his eyes on Gajeel who stood next to him. ''Did he just gave you a compliment?''

''That being said'' Natsu continued quickly. ''We will leave somewhere where we can be alone. I have a few questions of my own that need to be answered'' he pointedly looked at Igneel.

''Agreed'' Acnologia said as he straightened his back. Natsu walked closer and Acnologia's hand grasped his shoulder before the two disappeared into Chaotic void this time opened by Acnologia.

Igneel blinked when they disappeared before shaking his head. ''Bastard'' he muttered stopping when he realized everyone was staring at him. ''Well... Nice meeting you all...''

The fire dragon king smiled awkwardly before he gave a half-wave and disappeared in a swirl of flames.

''You think there is some cool way of disappearing like that using the iron?'' Gajeel wondered out loud when dragons left.

Makarov shook his head and entered back in the inn. The information Natsu and Lucy shared with them and disappearance of her keys were something to be worried about and the arrival of Acnologia did not help them at all.

Wendy stared at empty street another moment longer, barely noticing when Carla landed on her head. ''Do you think that what you saw in your vision will really happen?''

Carla sighed. ''Everything I saw and heard so far leads to that''

''So Acnologia will die?''

''Most likely''

''Did you say just Acnologia will die?'' Carla and Wendy tensed, slowly turning around to face Jellal who stared at the two with wide eyes. ''We thought...''

''That you were alone?'' Jellal asked, eyes narrowing. ''You were but I went to see if everything was alright with you since you two stayed behind''

''Look... Jellal...'' Wendy bit her lower lip.

''You were lying to Natsu'' it wasn't a question.

''...No...'' Wendy twisted her fingers. ''I just didn't tell him the whole truth''

''Wendy...'' Jellal shook his head. ''Who else knows about this?''

The girl stayed quiet for a while and when Jellal was about to lose any semblance of patience he had left she answered. ''Full story know only master and Porlyusica though I believe master told First as well''

''Of course'' Jellal shook his head before he turned on his heel and stomped off towards master who settled himself on the bar.

Wendy, once again left alone outside, choked before a sob escaped her lips and she ran to catch the blue-haired wizard grabbing his wrist.

''Please let me explain'' she sobbed out.

Jellal looked at her, anger quickly changing into sadness. ''Why didn't you tell Natsu?''

* * *

Natsu stared at his father. The two stood on the roof of one of the many buildings in Crocus, a not so busy street below the house.

He might hide the fact he was shocked quite well but that did not change it. Seeing his father in human's body was something he thought he would never see. The scent was his but getting used to a figure that was not towering over him but actually an inch or two shorter will take some time getting used to.

Two stayed silent until fire burst beside Acnologia and Igneel appeared.

''I guess we have some explaining to do'' Igneel grinned, scratching the back of his head.

''You could start with answering why are you here'' Natsu offered.

Acnologia sighed. ''I asked him to come''

''I can see that. I doubt he would be here if you didn't'' Natsu shot back.

Igneel shook his head. ''You, kid, are worse than I remember''

Natsu looked at Igneel. ''And the meaning behind that?''

''Forget it''

''I don't think I can. Were you referring to my skills?''

''No'' Igneel shook his head. ''Nevermind that. The reason Acnologia went to find me was because...'' he took a deep breath. ''Ragnarok will start soon... Like any-day-now soon''

Natsu tensed, clenching his jaw while his eyes fixed on the two, wide in surprise. ''Ragnarok...? You mean... Dragon king festival?''

Igneel and Acnologia stared at him. ''You... know about it?'' Acnologia finally asked.

Natsu nodded, reluctantly as it was. ''Wendy – the sky dragon slayer of our guild – used Milky Way to speak with a spirit of a dragon that resided on the graveyard underneath arena''

''Maybe one of the spirits Himmel spoke to'' Igneel mused turning to Acnologia who nodded absently. ''How long do you know about that?'' the dragon king's eyes narrowed as he looked at Natsu.

Natsu blinked at the accusing tone. ''Since a few hours ago. I was going to tell you what will happen as soon as I got the chance''

Acnologia stayed tense for another moment before relaxing slightly.

''Will Himmel and others be here?'' Natsu asked. ''...Once it starts?'' he added after a moment.

''They shouldn't be'' Acnologia said. ''I told them to stay on the Island. Two of us along with you are more than enough for a dozen or so dragons''

Natsu stared at High king for a while before he spoke again. ''I hope you don't mind me asking but I will not ask your permission. How do you know how many there will be?''

Igneel snickered at Acnologia's rather obvious annoyance. ''A guess, really'' Igneel replied instead of Acnologia. ''There couldn't be a group of dragons bigger than that without us noticing''

Dragon prince nodded in agreement. ''That sounds right''

''So... Is there a plan I should be aware of?'' Natsu asked his eyes on Igneel who sat on the narrow roof and crossed his legs, Acnologia following suit.

''There is'' Acnologia allowed. ''But not a well-planned plan'' he grimaced at the unfortunate choice of words. ''We are not sure what we are dealing with or who our enemies are and that's leaving us with extremely limited number of things we can do''

Natsu nodded in agreement before he crunched beside the two just as a couple passed on the street below.

''I will patrol the area tonight while Igneel and you stay inside of town'' Acnologia instructed.

''And if someone attacks?''

''You attack as well''

''Kill?''

''Why are you asking stupid questions, Natsu?''

''I apologize'' Natsu looked back at the street.

''Your magic is hidden. Why?'' Dragon prince asked after a moment of silence stretched too long.

''We are trying to stay unnoticed'' Igneel stated. ''If we let our magic flow freely we would definitely be noticed''

It was quite logical, really. Another stupid question.

Acnologia stood suddenly. ''I'll take my leave now. Keep your eyes open''

Natsu nodded before he bowed his head, a barely visible nod of his head but the most he gave anyone. Igneel gave a half wave as Acnologia jumped from the roof into a nearby ally and disappeared in the dark.

Igneel looked at young dragon beside him with a grin which Natsu returned with a small twitch of his lips into a smile before it fell down.

''It's good to see you, uncle'' Natsu said after a moment.

Igneel's grin widened. ''It's good to see you too, kid. I see you still hold onto that scarf I gave you''

Natsu nodded, fingering the edge of the scarf around his neck absently. ''It would be incredibly rude on my part to throw away a gift''

* * *

''He asked you not to tell him?'' Jellal repeated after Wendy who nodded slowly.

''And what is his oh, so _brilliant_ reason?'' Jellal hissed through gritted teeth.

Wendy twisted her fingers in a show of uneasiness that tied the knot in her throat. ''He wants him dead''

Jellal's eyes widened in shock. He was one of the few people in Fairy tail who weren't very familiar with Makarov and for him, Mira was the master of Fairy tail. The old man was a great man and powerful wizard, that went without a doubt but he never really managed to earn his trust nor did Makarov earned his.

''And if Natsu warns him Acnologia might not come'' Jellal nodded in realization.

Wendy nodded. ''Yes. But you have to understand... What Acnologia did to us is horrible. He took _seven_ years of our life away from us.. Away from you''

Jellal rubbed his temple. ''I can understand you being angry.. but to not say something like that to Natsu... That... That's just wrong. I'm sorry but I can't just not tell him that''

Wendy's eyes widened in horror. ''No!'' she yelled then clamped her hands over her mouth. ''I'm sorry... I didn't mean to yell. You can't tell him. If you tell him I lied to him he will hate me!''

''You should've thought of it before'' Jellal stated.

Wendy stared at blue-haired mage in shock but Carla was just furious. ''How dare you?!'' the small cat screamed. ''She was only doing what she thought was best! What _master_ told her to do! You can't blame her for staying silent!''

''Carla...'' Wendy whispered before she turned to Jellal, locking her eyes with his. ''I'm sorry Jellal. I truly am. But I have to ask you to stay silent. I will tell him what happened myself''

Jellal looked skeptical and stared at the young girl before him for a long moment before finally nodding.

''Alright. But you have to tell him tonight'' Jellal concluded.

Wendy gave him a tiny smile which Jellal returned. ''Now, let's go back inside and wait for him to come back. Don't think I won't be watching you''

Wendy bowed low. ''Thank you, Jellal. Thank you''

Jellal waved his hands through the air. ''You don't have to thank me. I should apologize though. It's not just your fault and I blamed you for it''

Wendy shook her head. ''No. Apologies are not necessary''

Jellal smiled at her and turned around. ''You wanna eat something? We could – ''

Jellal stopped mid-sentence when a tiny hand touched the back of his head, the bluish glow coming from the tips of Wendy's fingers.

''Wendy?'' Carla gasped when Wendy pulled her head back, white line retreating back with her fingers before the small dragon slayer waved her fingers through the air and the thread disappeared.

Jellal's eyes glazed over and ex-dark mage stared blankly in front of himself.

''What did you do?!'' Carla hissed at the girl whose cheeks were stained with the tears that now flew freely.

Wendy shook her head. ''I didn't want to do that... I promised I would never use it on a friend''

''What did you do?'' Carla repeated.

''Natsu thought me that on the training trip'' Wendy explained. ''Dragon slayer secret art: Silver theft''

Carla blinked, not understanding.

''I stole his memories of this conversation. He will never remember it'' Wendy stated.

 **End of chapter 63.**

 _I don't really have much to say other than I'm sorry for the long wait. Hope you all like it. For all those who asked I'm not dead (obviously) and I'm not abandoning my stories. If you have any questions I'll do my best to answer them._

 _Please review and thanks for reading :)_


	64. Chapter 64- Jellal vs Rufus

**Chapter 64:**

Carla truly hated herself at the moment and as much as she tried to convince herself she had no reason to, she couldn't help it. She often wondered why her visions were always announcing bad things. White exceed also wondered why did she ever say what she saw to Makarov and not Natsu. It wouldn't be easier but the dragon would definitely have a better idea of what to do rather than 'sit and wait' that Makarov suggested. Carla sighed shaking her head.

The city was practically abandoned even though it was the middle of the day. Everyone was in the stadium or in their homes watching the games and those that weren't watching them probably wished they were. Well not all of them. Carla and her little group had their eyes set on completely different goal, watching the game the last they wanted to do at the moment but the relaxing aspect of it might be more welcomed than this.

''You okay?'' Happy asked her, looking at her worriedly. Phanter Lilly agreed with Happy ''You've been quiet for a long time''

''I'm fine'' Carla assured them, her eyes moving from Happy and Lilly to their surroundings and rest of companions. Ultear glanced at them over her shoulder while Gajeel, Arthur, and Annie continued their walk.

''Don't get me wrong'' Arthur started, the group of five making their way towards the castle. ''But why exactly are you here?'' he turned to Exceeds.

''To help of course!'' Happy sounded offended. ''We can be useful'' he assured shadow user.

''Of course'' Arthur did not sound convinced.

''Guys. Don't forget why we're here'' Ultear reminded them. ''We need to find Lucy's keys and take Yukino as soon as possible. The longer we take the chances of Eclipse project being successful are bigger. Natsu and others are counting on us and we sure as hell won't let them down''

''How are we gonna enter the castle anyway?'' Gajeel questioned. ''People will recognize our faces in a second. And I doubt guards will just let us waltz in, especially after they saw me and exceeds yesterday''

Annie grinned. ''You think I'm here just because I'm cute?''

Gajeel raised his eyebrow, watching as a magic pink magic circle appeared above Annie's open palm that faced the sky. ''Illusion-Make –''

* * *

 **''AT LAST! AT LAST! Ladies and gentlemen!''** Chapati screamed in his microphone as enthusiastic as he was on the first day. **''This is the final day of Grand Magic Games!''**

He paused, waiting for crowds' cheering and clapping to stop before he continued. **''For today's special guest is a well-known figure... Would you greet Game's mascot Mr. Kabo?!''**

The crowd cheered again while Kabo leaned forward towards his microphone. **''Good day to you all – Kabo!''**

 **''Today, the winner of Grand Magic Games – the number one guild in whole Fiore will be decided!''**

 **''Let's look at current placement of the guilds''**

Lacrima lit in the sky, showing the points of each guild in curvy letters.

 **1\. Fairy tail – 51 pt**

 **2\. Sabertooth – 50 pt**

 **3\. Mermaid heel – 44 pt**

 **4\. Blue Pegasus – 38 pt**

 **5\. Lamia Scale – 36 pt**

 **6\. Quatro Puppy – 32 pt**

 **''And before we begin I believe we have to greet these six miraculous, marvelous teams!''**

 **''On sixth place, fierce hounds of hell, Quatro Puppy! Will they be able to climb on top and make a comeback?''**

''WILD'' Quatro Puppy team bellowed in the union as they came to the stadium bathing in the cheers the crowd produced at the sight of them.

 **''Next, we have Lamia Scale''**

Leon waved to the crowd, Jura beside him and rest of the team behind.

 **''Will you greet Blue Pegasus?''**

Ichiya was quick to pose before the crowd as he and his team walked out.

 **''They might be in third place but their beauty is unbeatable! Mermaid Heel''**

Kagura had her face blank and back tense as she walked out but Millianna and rest of her team made up for her stoicism more than enough as they waved to the crowd and jumped in the air.

 **''They held first place since Grand Magic Games were founded. Will they be able to take it this year as well or will they have to satisfy with second place? I present to you SABERTOOTH!''**

The Sabertooth looked ready to draw blood as they stepped out with Minerva in the middle.

 **''They put their game faces, alright''** Yajima chuckled.

Chapati smiled before he continued. **''They were the best since their founding, losing their title seven years ago. They rose from the ashes greater than ever. One would say friendliest but I would say scariest guild in Fiore – FAIRY TAIL!''**

Natsu stepped out of the shadows of the entrance of the arena, hands deep in his coat's pockets. Mira and Jellal stood closest to him, Erza and Laxus slightly behind. As they came to a stop, lightning cracked through the clear sky, for a brief moment symbol of Fairy tail decorated the sky leaving the crowd in awe.

Laxus grinned smugly while Erza smirked. ''Nice detail''

''We need to make a nice entrance. This is probably the strongest team Fairy tail ever formed'' Laxus replied.

And it was obvious that mages around them were all well aware of that fact as they looked at the group of five, tense and uneasy.

Yajima grinned. **''We maybe saw them yesterday but they still take my breath. All of the mages below do. Young and powerful – a combination not too many can brag about''**

 **''I agree with that completely – kabo!''** the short pumpkin-man grinned.

Chapati nodded in agreement as he continued with his announcement. **''For the last day, we prepared something special''**

Even as he was saying that teams in the arena disappeared in a fashion of a teleportation spell, quickly disappearing, looking almost like static much to crowd's amazement. Six lacrimas appeared in the sky not long after that showing every guild standing on deserted streets of Crocus.

 **''Today, the whole crocus is their playground!''** Chapati exclaimed excitedly.

* * *

''Now that's disorienting..'' Laxus muttered as he looked around, his teammates curiously gazing at their surroundings. ''Where the heck are we?'' the lightning mage wondered.

Natsu shrugged. ''Somewhere in Crocus. It's part of the game it seems''

 **''You will run around the city and when you meet your enemy the fight will start!''**

Chapati's voice was still clearly heard but the source of it was unknown.

 **''If your enemy loses consciousness or is unable to fight your guild automatically gains a point. Also, and listen carefully now – each team will decide the leader but other teams won't know who the leader is. If you defeat the leader your guild gets five points''**

A smile passed Chapati's lips **''The max points you can get are 45 so basically, any guild has a chance to win''**

''We have to win'' Erza stated. ''Was there ever any doubt we won't?'' Jellal asked with a smile that made scarlet requip mage blush.

 **''I wish you all good luck. Fight and you will be remembered, lose and you will be champions, win and you will be LEGENDS! Let the final day of Grand Magic Games BEGIN! ''**

The sound of a gong echoed across Crocus and teams sprung into action all around the Blooming Capital.

* * *

''Humans sure have found new ways to entertain themselves since I was last among them'' Igneel commented as he appeared beside Makarov in a burst of flames, almost making the small master falling from the railings he was sitting on.

''Lord Igneel, nice of you to join us'' Mavis grinned at the dragon king in human form who nodded his head with a grin of his own. Makarov blinked in wonder as he looked from Mavis to the dragon and then back. ''You knew he would come here?''

''Of course, I knew'' Mavis replied. ''I asked him to come''

Igneel looked at Makarov. ''I hope I'm not intruding''

Makarov gulped unconsciously as he eyed the man beside him. Despite the fact he hid his magic it was obviously there and he knew without a doubt no human would ever match it. ''No, of course not'' Third replied quickly when he realized Igneel was still waiting for the answer.

''If you don't mind me asking...'' Makarov noticed from the corner of his eye the rest of his children moved away from the dragon when he appeared, every last one of them on guard but still cheering from the top of their lungs along with the crowd. ''Where is Acnologia?''

Igneel's grin didn't disappear nor subsided since he appeared and it started to unnerve the master. ''Acnologia? He's around''

Realizing he won't get anything else out of the dragon he looked back at the lacrima, frowning when he noticed something was not right.

''Since when can Jellal use lightning?'' Bisca was the one who asked obviously noticing along with everyone else that something was not right.

Mavis' eyes glinted as she grinned slyly. ''The strategy has to be perfect and in the way things are going it would appear my skills haven't gotten rusty''

Makarov's eyes widened, black orbs fixed on the petite blonde. ''Natsu might not use illusions in a fight but making a disguise seems like something he can do extremely well''

''Wait... Are you saying...?'' Makarov gasped.

''We are watching Laxus, not Jellal'' Mavis replied. ''Not that anyone else will know that until it's too late''

''They won't know what hit them'' Macao realized.

''They won't know _who_ hit them'' The First corrected. ''And even if they manage to realize what's going on Natsu will switch their appearance and it will stay that way until he's knocked unconscious or runs his magic container dry and we all know how unlikely is that to happen'' Mavis's smile disappeared, her face serious as she looked at lacrima that showed Mira with a sword in her hands. ''Only 0.01% to be exact''

* * *

''Ready?'' Natsu asked once the gong sounded. The rest of the team nodded and the end of dragon's lips twitched up for a second before they separated, each moving in their own direction.

Natsu spared a glance at small floating lacrima in the air behind him, knowing full well it transmitted his picture to the people at the stadium and as he rounded a corner he softly whispered. ''Illusion-make: Stranger's face''

When lacrima came around the corner 'Laxus' stared back and the blonde mage sprinted away, following the sound of a fight only a few blocks away. Members of Quatro Puppy and Blue Pegasus stared back at him in shock. Rocker and Eve exchanged a worried look and Eve took a step away from Rocker, his intention clear.

 **''What do we have here?''** Chapati asked in wonder. **''It would seem these two know the danger they are facing and have decided to fight together''**

 **''Isn't that against the rules?''** Yajima looked confused.

 **''Not at all – kabo''**

''You take his right, I his left?'' Eve asked with raised eyebrow receiving a nod from Rocker.

''You must be quite naive if you think that will help'' 'Laxus' spoke to them and before either of the two could blink the dragon in disguise was standing in front of Rocker, strong hand on his throat pushing him into the ground without a moment of pause. Eve's eyes widened in shock while Rocker stayed lying, not even a twitch coming from the mage whose head left a dent in the stone floor.

'Laxus' rolled his neck, a loud pop echoing before he ran at Eve who barely had enough time to bring his arms up in a block.

''Chaos dragon's iron fist'' was the only warning he got as fist coated in black slammed into his crossed forearms, a crack of his bones clear as 'Laxus' pushed right through his hastily made guard, sending the teen flying into the nearby building.

 **''Fairy tail is quick and merciless when it comes to business, it would seem''** Chapati commented while 'Laxus' continued walking down the road. **''Two points for Fairy tail''**

* * *

On the other end Mira walked down the empty street, her eyes moving to her reflection in the window, a grin spreading across her face as the pink-haired dragon stared back. _'This is perfect'_

She didn't bother running to her enemy as Jenny jumped from the roof right in front of her, blonde's eyes widening when she found herself looking at 'Natsu'. ''Shit''

Mira grinned which only seemed to make Jenny even more nervous as Blue Pegasus member took a step back.

''I don't think running will get you far'' 'Natsu' said as she licked her teeth, somewhat surprised when even her voice sounded different. _'He doesn't do things halfway that's for sure'_

Jenny gulped as she shakily took a fighting stance, biting her lower lip before she spoke. ''Take-over: Machina soul''

Blonde truly didn't expect that dragon on the other side of the street would mimic her action as 'his' grin widened.

''Take-over: Hellhound'' Mira grinner, the incantation spoken out loud just to mess with Jenny, the shocked face of her opponent a clear sign it was worth it and her grin turning just a tad bit sinister.

White light warped around 'Natsu' and when it disappeared Mira's grin could only widen when she realized the illusion was still there.

Jenny didn't find it nearly as funny as Mira, it would seem because she found herself staring at a monstrosity from children's nightmares. 'Natsu's skin turned gray and his skeleton seemed to get bigger under his skin as every bone on his naked torso was easily spotted. Along 'his' spine three inches long blades have grown and a long bony tail swished behind. Skull that seemed to belong to a dog or a wolf covered the top of his head and his long pink hair was matted back, the ponytail was gone.

Mira flexed her fingers, long claws instead of fingernails making it unable to fold a fist. She bent her knees under black baggy pants that reached her knees, ready to pounce on the mage in front of her.

''Y-you're a takeover mage as well?!'' Jenny all but screeched when she got over her shock.

''Surprise'' Mira replied as she stuck out her forked tongue at her, long and sharp teeth glinting in the light.

Jenny took a calming breath, unable to look away from solid black obsidian eyes she was staring at. It took only a second for Mira to move, running toward's Jenny like a bullet, quickly diving under Jenny's arm that should've been a guard and bringing her leg up, slashing take-over mage over her shoulder with two claws that replaced her toes.

Jenny cursed, pressing one hand over the wound and turning around to face 'Natsu' who had slipped behind her when the hit landed only to come face to face with 'his' helmet while Mira drove her fist into her stomach, lifting her from the ground and sending her crashing into a nearby building. Jenny barely had enough time to lift her head to look up again when Mira slammed her tail in the top of her head.

* * *

Jellal had to admit even he was surprised by how real the illusion's seemed, the fact they were solid even more frightening. He wondered how well Natsu understood human relationships because he found himself staring at Erza in his reflection. He'll probably have to ask him about that later on.

''Look what we have here''

Jellal tensed, turning to face the newcomer. His back relaxing at the sight of Jäger.

''Shouldn't you be running in other direction?'' 'She' asked.

Jäger grinned. ''Don't think I'm that easy to beat. You would be surprised how – ''

What Jellal would be surprised over was never found out because he slammed in guy's head with a meteor, knocking few teeth out and rendering the man unconscious in a second.

''Piss off'' 'Erza' muttered. ''I have bigger fish to fry''

* * *

Erza warped a white lock of hair around her finger, wondering how was it possible even she couldn't tell it was an illusion. _'Makes you wonder'_ she smiled before she looked up at the empty street before her. She started walking, her walk quickly turning into a jog before it turned into a full-blown sprint. Her eyes quickly falling on Hibiki and Ren who were jogging in front of her, both quiet and tense, looking around every other moment.

''Hello boys'' she greeted as they whipped around to face her, their mouth falling slightly open at the sight of her.

''Shall we dance'' Erza smiled as two swords appeared in her hands and requip mage moved toward the two with terrifying speed and precision.

Ren yelped in shock as he avoided her first strike, blocking the second by sending a gust of wind that knocked 'Mira' from her balance but going with the stride 'Mira' jumped and back-flipped, one sword disappearing only to be replaced by a spear that she threw at Hibiki the moment her feet touched the ground.

Hibiki moved out of the way, losing balance as he did so but the blonde still managed to hastily cast Force Blast.

Erza, not the one to be caught off guard by the spell jumped to the side to avoid it before she exclaimed, not willing to risk one of them getting away as it might blow her cover, ''Requip: Black Wing armor!''

Ren gaped as the white-haired woman in front of him warped in black armor, two bat wings spreading behind her and a long sword in her hands.

''Hibiki... Isn't that Erza's magic?''

Hibiki was staring in shock at 'Mira', a screen appearing before him as he used Archive searching for any explanation to no avail.

''I-It is''

''Eyes on me!'' Erza exclaimed as she ran at Hibiki, screen in front of him disappearing and Force shield flickering to life in front of him.

Erza slammed with her blade in the shield, pushing Hibiki back but unable to actually push through it. With a smirk, the wings on her back swung lifting her in the air in a show of surprising speed few could match in the air. Ren moved towards her, one hand cocked back before he trusted it forward with a yell ''Aerial bullet!''

Hand-sized sphere of compressed air flew towards Erza who folded her winds, falling below the spell before she spread them again and landed on the ground with a spin, releasing the sword in her hands that caught Ren in his side. Ren hissed in pain, his eyes moving to the long cut in the side of his waist.

''Ren! You alright?!'' Hibiki asked, worry clearly attached to his voice. Ren's eyes widened as he looked at Hibiki, confirming his fears the blonde didn't keep his eyes on their opponent and before Ren could even warn him the but of 'Mira's sword slammed into the back of Hibiki's head.

''Light's out'' 'Mira' said, her eyes on Hibiki for a brief moment before she looked at Ren, a small smile on her lips before she charged forward. Ren blocked the first strike and leaped out of the second but the third hit his mark as the flat of the sword slammed into his forehead, knocking him unconscious.

* * *

Laxus looked at his hands that were smaller than what he expected and the blonde moved a hand through his hair before pulling few strands out. His eyes widened slightly at the sight of blue hair and a grin split his face. With one hand he traced the place his scar used to be, only smooth skin in his place and tattoo he knew was there.

'Jellal' looked around, confirming what he already knew – that no one was there. He cocked his head to the side, listening for the sound of footsteps, his grin widening when he heard one two blocks away.

His body flickered in lightning and lightning mage disappeared, reappearing a few moments later in front of Beth who yelped in surprise when blue-haired mage appeared in front of her.

''F-Fairy tail?'' Beth whispered in shock. ''Just my luck'' she muttered to herself a moment later.

''Just your luck'' Laxus grinned, crossing his arms over his chest much to Beth's confusion while she took her stance.

''Why aren't you ready to fight?'' Beth questioned. ''Don't underestimate me! Get ready to f-'' she stopped mid-sentence, her words catching in her throat as a spark traveled down her spine.

''Don't worry'' Laxus smirked. ''It's just temporary''

Beth's eyes widened as she found herself paralyzed. ''W-what did you d-do?'' she managed to ask.

''Lightning'' 'Jellal' shrugged as he brought one hand up, sparks dancing between his fingers.

Beth couldn't even open her mouth to scream when bolt crashed into her, knocking her unconscious.

* * *

 **''Fairy tail definitely didn't leave anything to chance''** Chapati commented as they watched Beth slump to the ground.

Wendy stared at 'Jellal' and even though she knew it was really Laxus she couldn't help but feel guilty. The blue-haired wizard had no idea what he learned yesterday and the more she tried to convince herself she did the right thing the more the gnawing feeling in her stomach of something terrible was bound to happen grew. A look at Natsu only made her feel worse.

''It's going according to my plan'' Mavis said with a smile. ''Now, Jellal needs to head south, there is 87% he will encounter Rufus and Rufus won't run. 91% is rather reassuring after all''

''Erza needs to head north-west'' Mavis continued, ignoring looks of shock her guildmates sent her. ''74% of chance Kagura will cross her paths with her if Erza heads in right path''

''Mira needs to head west and there is 81% of chance she will come face to face with Minerva''

''What about Jura?'' Makarov asked when First quieted down. ''He won't be easy to beat to anyone and only Natsu will be capable of that but then Rogue and Sting are left, not to mention Orga and Bacchus''

Mavis nodded. ''I am well aware of that. And while Laxus will deal with Orga the chances of him meeting Orga before Sting and Rogue are only 45% and Laxus will be hard pressed to defeat them if Orga shows up in the fight''

''Natsu will have to go after Jura and he will have to do it quickly because Sabertooth could do a lot of damage before we move forward''

''You truly deserve the name of Fairy strategist, First'' Makarov said to himself earning a curious look from Igneel.

 _'Fairy strategist?'_ Igneel mused. _'That's good to know'_

Mavis smiled turning to look back at lacrimas in front of them. Her eyes briefly stopping on points and number of team members that were displayed in the middle.

 **1\. Fairy tail – 58 pt 1 leader + 4**

 **2\. Sabertooth – 52 pt 1 leader + 4**

 **3\. Mermaid heel – 45 pt 1 leader + 2**

 **4\. Lamia Scale – 42 pt 1 leader + 3**

 **5\. Quatro Puppy – 32 pt 1 leader + 0**

 **6\. Blue Pegasus – 38 pt 0 leader + 0**

* * *

Jellal moved quietly through the streets, his eyes set on the large building in front of him. _Crocus – Town Library_ was written above large doors he found himself in front of. He opened the doors, a smile tugging his lips when Rufus found Erza entering the library.

''I remember you'' Rufus said as he tipped his hat up. ''You will surely be a worthy opponent. Maybe the best I can remember having in a long time''

''You have no idea'' 'Erza' replied with a smirk while Rufus frowned. ''I do not remember you talking in such a manner''

Jellal reminded silent as his smirk widened. ''Your memory won't do you much good now''

Rufus' frown only deepened at that but after a moment a smile passed his lips. ''We will see, won't we?''

Jellal tightened his muscled and brought his fists up while Rufus put his index and middle finger against his temple. ''Memory – make:''

The blonde mage didn't manage to finish the incantation because he was forced to leap away and jump in the air when over twenty books rose from surrounding bookshelves and rushed at him. Rufus raised an eyebrow at that as he neatly landed, his eyes fixed on 'Erza' whose hand was outstretched, 'her' palm facing him.

''Memorize'' Rufus whispered, keeping his eyes on Jellal who promptly disappeared in a flash of light and using meteor rushed at blonde whose eyes widened.

''That... is not something I expected'' Rufus commented when Jellal stopped his flight in front of him, raising his leg, ready to deliver a kick to blonde's head.

''I warned you'' Jellal replied while Rufus ducked under his leg and balled his fist ready to hit scarlet-haired mage in front of him in the stomach.

'Erza' twisted out of the way and raised her elbow, catching Rufus in his ribs. Rufus backed off, jumping away to get some distance between themselves. ''You have yet to draw a sword. Should I be offended? I am not to be underestimated'' Rufus smiled at Jellal.

Jellal smiled back as he moved red hair out of his eyes. How Erza could fight with long hair was beyond him. ''Darkness magic'' Jellal said, his magic turning darker, making Rufus' eyes widen yet again.

''Dark Grab'' Magic danced in the air around 'Erza' hand taking the shape of a hand that rushed at Rufus who leaped out of the way only for the hand to follow him, twisting and closing around his leg.

''Memory – make: Black void!'' Rufus quickly yelped and disappeared in a flash of gold light just when the arm around him started tightening.

Jellal's eyes widened. Despite the difference in color he had no doubt what that spell was – or better to say whose it was.

''No way...'' Jellal breathed out. ''H-how?! That's Natsu's spell! That's freaking chaotic void!''

Rufus reappeared few meters away from him, looking quite smug, a grin on his face.

''I already told you. Don't underestimate me''

* * *

Makarov could only thank Igneel he didn't fall off the railing down in the arena.

''I did not predict this'' Mavis was just as shocked as everyone else and that did nothing to calm Makarov's nerves.

Igneel stared at the screen wide-eyed before he looked at Mavis. ''You are aware just how dangerous that spell could be in this fight''

''Yes'' Mavis said. ''I'm afraid to think what else he had copied during this Grand Magic Games this year''

''Memory molding...'' Levi said in amazement. ''It truly is something else''

''The limitation of it is seemingly non-existent. Not even ice molding can take creativity to that extent'' Gray muttered with a frown.

Mavis nodded in agreement. ''Unfortunately, that couldn't be truer. Unless Rufus has smaller reserves this could prove troublesome''

''But Erza – ugh, I mean Jellal will still win, right?'' Elfman asked worriedly.

''Despite everything I don't have a reason to believe otherwise at the moment but I find myself worried'' Mavis said, her eyes moving to screen next to the fight they watched until now, the screen showing Jura defeating Bachuss frighteningly quickly.

 **1\. Fairy tail – 58 pt 1 leader + 4**

 **2\. Sabertooth – 53 pt 1 leader + 4**

 **3\. Lamia Scale – 47 pt 1 leader + 3**

 **4\. Mermaid heel – 45 pt 1 leader + 1**

 **5\. Blue Pegasus – 38 pt** **0 leader + 0**

 **6\. Quatro Puppy – 32 pt** **0 leader + 0**

''If someone else decides to join the fight it will prove fatal''

The fact Rogue was moving toward library did not help.

* * *

Jellal composed himself as quickly as possible, his eyes sharper than they were at the beginning, a clear warning ringing in his head. _'Win as soon as possible'_

''I do not remember you being capable of using Darkness magic'' Rufus commented idly.

''Then I wasn't the only one who underestimated my opponent'' 'Erza' shot back.

Rufus smiled. ''No, you weren't. That being said... I do remember someone else in your guild being capable of that''

Jellal tensed.

''Ah... Would you like to see another trick of mine? I am capable of quite a bit more than remembering'' Rufus asked, two fingers resting on his temples again. ''Memory – make: Dark lightning!''

Rufus's magic pressure spiked for a second, momentarily turning darker not unlike his own and Jellal found himself watching in surprise as a handmade of shadow and lightning rushed at him. In a flash of gold, he moved out of its way with Meteor. The speed of his retrieval too big for the hand to follow as it tried to turn around only to crash into bookshelves, books on it exploding in a shower of smoldering paper.

Jellal moved towards Rufus who smiled again, ''Memory – make: Shrine of Turbulent Fang!''

The air started moving around them with speed and ferocity that soon turned the wind into towers of tornados that surrounded the blonde making it impossible for Jellal to come near him unless risking of crashing into one of the imposing towers of wind. Rufus lifted his other hand and tornados rushed at Jellal who cursed and quickly crossed his arms. Tornados crashed and dust rose making both crowd watching the fight and Rufus to withhold their breaths.

When nothing happened for several more seconds Rufus allowed himself to smile. ''I have memorized you and I will remember your defeat''

''All you will be remembering is my victory'' Jellal replied and Rufus barely had time to widen his eyes when Jellal landed behind him using meteor and slammed his open palm on his back, a red snake circling through his hand and into Rufus warping around him.

''Bind snake'' Jellal finished, putting 'her' boot on Rufus and pushing him to the ground while Rufus tried to resist the spell that paralyzed him.

''H-How?'' Rufus managed to ask.

''A combination of meteor and Darkness cage that slowed tornadoes down enough for me to avoid being hit. You did rip a part of my skirt though'' 'Erza' explained, her eyes on shreds of blue skirt that reminded on 'her', instead of knee-length the right side now only enough to cover 'her'.

''Sweat dreams'' Jellal finished as he cocked his hand back and slammed it into Rufus' head, knocking the man unconscious.

''I must admit you fairies continue to surprise me''

Jellal's head snapped up just as Rogue exited the shadows cast by the entrance doors.

* * *

 **1\. Fairy tail – 58 pt 1 leader + 4**

 **2\. Sabertooth – 53 pt 1 leader + 3**

 **3\. Lamia Scale – 47 pt 1 leader + 3**

 **4\. Mermaid heel – 45 pt 1 leader + 1**

 **5\. Blue Pegasus – 38 pt** **0 leader + 0**

 **6\. Quatro Puppy – 32 pt** **0 leader + 0**

* * *

''This is almost disturbingly easy'' Gajeel commented as the small group moved through the halls of castle's dungeons as quietly as possible, any guard that even so much as looked at them would found themselves staring at empty air. _'And people say illusions were useless in combat'_. Annie made a small snort in amusement as they walked right past another guard.

''If you keep talking you'll break my illusion. There is only so much I can do to mask sound'' Annie whispered to iron dragon slayer.

Ultear sighed as the conversation among them subsided raising one hand, her trademark orb floating above it as she did so. ''Yukino shouldn't be far'' Ultear informed her companions as she led the group to another turn. It only took them few more minutes before they reached Yukino's cell, the white-haired ex-Sabertooth member sitting on the metal bed that looked anything but comfortable.

Group of seven stared at her for a moment, neither sure what to say in order to avoid Yukino making too much noise and appearing out of thin air might be just the right thing to make her scream. Annie sighed as she looked at the group and turned back toward Yukino before dropping the spell that cowered her but careful to keep the rest hidden. Yukino still jumped when she saw her but thankfully didn't make a sound.

''You.. You're that Fairy tail member...?'' Yukino asked uncertainly. ''Annie... right?''

Annie smiled brightly, pleasantly surprised she was recognized as people usually only recognized brother. ''Yes, I am. Are you alright?''

Yukino blinked at the question but nodded after a moment. ''What are you doing here?''

''We're here to rescue you. We can't allow Eclipse being started and that means getting you out and finding Lucy's keys is our primary concern''

''Wait.. We?''

Annie smiled somewhat sheepishly as she straightened her red skirt while six members appeared behind her. ''Oh'' Yukino gaped. ''There's quite a number of you... How did you pass all the guards?''

''I'm illusion molder'' Annie explained. ''Now let's go. We need to get yours and Lucy's keys before we can get out''

''They took Lucy's keys?'' Yukino asked in horror before she hung her head in shame. ''It's all my fault''

''Don't blame yourself for it now. There's no use in doing that'' Arthur shrugged. ''What's done is done''

Yukino nodded reluctantly before she looked at metal bars that stood in her way of freedom. ''Umm... You have any idea of how to get me out?''

Arthur grinned as he moved to the lock and placed his hand around it. Yukino watched with interest as shadows extended over the lock and entered the keyhole. ''It should take only a moment or – ''

He didn't manage to finish his sentence as Gajeel grabbed the lock and ripped it apart with his bare hand before stuffing it in his mouth. ''You're too slow, Souleater-junior''

Arthur's eye twitched as the doors screeched open. ''My last name's Smith, not Souleater''

''Whatever'' Gajeel grumbled while the two teenagers stepped aside so Yukino could step out. ''Thanks for getting me out''

''Thank us once we're out of castle'' Lily advised with a smirk. ''I'll do it again'' Yukino smiled pleasantly.

It was probably that kind of things you say just before everything went wrong, most of the Fairy tail members mused when the floor beneath them opened not a corridor further when they moved quickly towards upper floors. Group of eight crashed into the cold dry dirt a good deal further from the hole above them and they could only watch as it closed behind them.

''Now that's unfortunate'' Arthur mused before he turned to Gajeel, deadpan expression on his face as he stated bluntly ''I blame you''

Gajeel spluttered in shock for a second before he scowled fiercely ''How is this my fault?!''

''You made too much noise breaking that lock'' Annie agreed, smiling when Gajeel leveled her with a glare. Years around Natsu certainly helped the two young teenagers becoming immune to quite a number of glares.

''Do any of you have any idea where we are?'' Happy asked looking around, barely seeing few meters in front of him due to the poor light. The only source was, after all the roof above them and minimal amount that filtered through the cracks.

Ultear shook her head as she raised her palm, the orb floating above it again as the light emitted from it, casting light on the cavern they found themselves in. Yukino blinked at the sudden light before she looked at Ultear in amazement. ''How are you doing that?''

''Time arc'' Ultear smirked. ''I'm reflecting the light that in the past fell on the orb''

''Amazing'' Yukino breathed out but before she could comment much further on it a female disembodied voice echoed around the walls. **''Welcome to the Pitfall Palace. The last stretch of freedom for criminals such as yourselves. But I would advise against celebrating. No one ever managed to get out of this place''**

Woman's figure appeared in front of them but her constant buzzing in and out of focus told them of a poorly executed thought projection. Guards behind green-haired woman stood still but neither of them anymore solid-looking. ' **'Your bones will rot here, thieves, so pray for your death to come quickly''** the woman finished and her picture disappeared again.

* * *

She couldn't take it. She felt downright sick and it took all her willpower to stay standing straight. Wendy gritted her teeth and tightened her grip on the railing. She'll tell Natsu at the end of the day. The battle Carla saw shouldn't happen today... probably.

 **End of chapter 64.**

 _Next chapter: A bloody bath is bound to happen. The question is: Who will bleed?_

 _I hope you all like the chapter. I wrote this one fairly quickly so I hope you're all happy about that._ _Please review and thanks for reading :)_


End file.
